<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody Owns You Now by lesyeuxdeyuno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378369">Somebody Owns You Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdeyuno/pseuds/lesyeuxdeyuno'>lesyeuxdeyuno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdeyuno/pseuds/lesyeuxdeyuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝙇𝙖 𝘿𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙚𝙪𝙧 𝙀𝙭𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙨𝙚<br/>(n.) "the exquisite pain of wanting someone that you know you can never have, and knowing that you will still try to be with them."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. </p><p> </p><p>This story is unedited. It might have typographical and grammatical errors ('nanaman', 'sa'yo', sa'kin', 'din', 'daw' 'sa'min'). Please bear with me. I'll get back to this after I finish the whole story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba Sicheng! Hindi na ako natutuwa sayo. Ibalik mo na nga sakin yan." Naiinis at hingal na sigaw ko mula sa hallway ng school building namin. Eto naman kasing si Sicheng bigla ba naman kinuha at itinakbo 'yung notebook ko na may notes para sa quiz namin sa Statistics and Probability. Ang lakas talaga ng trip kahit kailan. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit naman si Sicheng sa akin na hawak hawak ang 'yung tiyan nya dahil sa kakatawa habang dala dala yung notebook ko, "Ito namang si Mari masyadong seryoso. Hindi ka talaga mabiro." sabi nya habang sinusundot ang tagiliran ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako. Tigil tigilan mo ako sa biro biro na 'yan ha! Palagi ka nalang ganyan. " masungit na sabi ko sakanya. Hinablot ko naman yung notebook ko mula sa kamay nya kaya natawa ulit siya. " Ewan ko sayo. Tawa tawa ka pa dyan."</p><p> </p><p>Tumalikod ako mula sakanya at nagmamadaling dumiretso papasok ng classroom, "Uy, teka, Mari hintay naman! " Naramdaman kong nagmadali si Sicheng sa likod ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Uy si Jaehyun. Papasok na ba agad tayo?" mahinang tanong ni Sicheng pagpasok namin pero dire-diretso lang ako sa loob ng classroom papunta sa upuan ko at di 'ko siya pinapansin. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa loob kasi ng classroom si Jaehyun pati yung girlfriend nya, si Jaemi. Jaemi Mariette. Halos parehas kami ng pangalan kasi kakambal ko siya. Yeap. Tama ang nabasa nyo. Kakambal ko siya.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka ba nasasaktan sa nakikita mo?" nag-aalalang tanong niya pagkatabi nya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin naman ako sakanya at bahagyang ngumiti sabay iling pero kita ko padin sa mata nya ang pag-aalala sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Matagal na akong may gusto kay Jaehyun. Hanggang sa nalaman ko nalang na may girlfriend na pala siya at nagkaroon ng kwento na lilipat daw sa school namin kaya nagulat ako ng isang araw makita ko si Jaemi. Mapaglaro nga naman ang tadhana. Sa dinami dami ng tao kakambal ko pa talaga ang girlfriend ng taong gusto ko.</p><p> </p><p>Matagal na kaming walang communication ni Jaemi simula ng magkahiwalay ang mga magulang namin. Na kay Papa ako habang na kay Mama naman si Jaemi. 5 years old palang kami nang magkahiwalay at tuwing may special occasions lang nagkikita. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtataka rin ako kung bakit simula nung lumipat siya dito sa school ay kahit minsan hindi nya ako pinansin. Madalas kaming magkasabay pumasok at magkasalubong sa hallway pero hindi man lang nya ako tinatapunan ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy, Mari. Nakikinig ka ba? Kanina pa ako nagsasalita dito." kinaway kaway ni Sicheng yung kamay nya sa mukha ko kaya hinawi ko 'yun. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Ano ba yung sinasabi mo?" tanong ko sakanya habang binubuklat ko ulit 'yung notebook ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang sabi ko, kaya ko lang naman kinuha 'yung notebook mo at inaasar kita kasi nakita ko si Jaehyun at Jaemi." pagpapaliwanag nya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sus. Hindi mo naman kailangan gawin 'yun. Kayang kaya ko ang sarili ko." sagot ko sakanya habang nagkukunwaring nagbabasa. </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya mo ba talaga ang sarili mo? O nagpapanggap ka lang na hindi ka nasasaktan kasi ayaw mong mag-alala ako?" Napatigil naman ako sa ginagawa ko at umiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala ka bang tiwala sakin?" kunwaring nagtatampong tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>" Hindi naman sa walang tiwala. Syempre, meron. Ayaw ko lang naman na nasasaktan 'yung kaibigan ko. Importante ka sakin." nakangiti nyang sabi habang kinukuha 'yung calculator sa bag nya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin kami parehas ng halikan ni Jaemi sa pisngi si Jaehyun at nagpaalam ng babalik sa kanyang classroom. Hindi kasi taga-section namin si Jaemi, pumpunta lang talaga sya dito para kay Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Hay, salamat. Umalis na din sya." parang nabunutan ng tinik na sambit ni Sicheng at nagsimula ng magreview para sa quiz namin. </p><p> </p><p>Nagpalinga linga naman ako sa paligid. "Nasaan na nga pala si Michelle?" tanong ko kay Sicheng pero parang wala syang naririnig. </p><p> </p><p>"Sicheng! Yohoooo! Uy, Sicheng! " tawag ko sakanya pero ni hindi man lang sya tumingin sa akin at tuloy tuloy padin sa pagbabasa. </p><p> </p><p>"DONG SICHENG!" malakas na pagtawag ko sa buong pangalan nya sabay hampas sa balikat kaya napilitan na siyang tumingin sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba yon Mari? Seryoso akong nagrereview dito oh. Alam mo namang mahina ako sa Stats eh." medyo inis na tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Asaan kako si Michelle? Malapit na magtime oh. 15 minutes nalang. Tawagan mo kaya?" </p><p> </p><p>"Aba, ewan ko dun. Maghintay ka lang at maya maya ay darating na din 'yun. Para namang hindi ka pa sanay don."</p><p> </p><p>Saktong 5 minutes before the time ay dumating na si Michelle sa classroom. Nakangiti ito habang tumatalon talon pa ng bahagya papasok. </p><p> </p><p>"Muntik ka ng malate pero ang saya saya mo padin." tanong ko sakanya. Umupo naman sya sa tabi ko habang nakangiti at pumapalakpak. </p><p> </p><p>"Syempre naman ang saya saya ko 'no. Natanggap na kasi ako sa dance club! Ang tagal ko kayang pinangarap yon. " </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Maniwala naman ako sayo." biglang sagot naman ni Sicheng kaya inirapan sya ni Michelle sabay batok sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Aray! Bakit ba nananakit ka? Binibiro ka lang naman eh." sabi ni Sicheng habang nakahawak sa ulo.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Congrats bestfriend! Sabi ko naman sayo matatanggap ka diyan eh. Ang galing galing mo kaya sumayaw." sabi ko sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, bestfriend. Ikaw ba? Bakit hindi ka nagaudition?" nagtatakang tanong ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Marahan akong umiling sabay balik sa pagiiscan ng notes ko. "Ayoko. Focus lang ako sa pag-aaral. Nakakatamad na magdagdag pa ng ibang activity sa buhay ko. Saka hindi naman ako magaling sumayaw." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko naman sinabing sa dance club. Sila Jaehyun narinig ko naghahanap ng vocalist sa banda nila. " mabilis naman akong napatingin sakanya pagkasabi nya non. </p><p> </p><p>"Vocalist?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Maraming ng nagaudition pero walang pumasa sa standards nila. " kwento ni Michi. "Ayaw mo bang subukan? Maganda naman ang boses mo. Malay mo ikaw pala ang hinahanap nilang pasok sa standards nila." </p><p> </p><p>Ako? Vocalist ng banda nila Jaehyun? Ang saya sana kung mangyayari yun pero mukhang malabo. Sino ba naman ako para mapansin at magustuhan nila? </p><p> </p><p>Bigla namang sumingit si Sicheng sa usapan namin ni Michelle. "Wag ka nga dyan Michelle. Kung ano ano sinasabi mo kay Mari. Aasa lang siya kay Jaehyun. " </p><p> </p><p>"Anong pinapaasa? Hindi ko siya pinapaasa! Bagay lang kasi 'yung boses nya sa mga kanta ng Neo Zone kaya paniguradong magugustuhan sya nila Taeil." sabi ni Michelle. " Tsaka duh! Chance na din yon na magkaroon sila ng duet ni Jaehyun. Ang cute non 'diba?" dagdag pa niya. </p><p> </p><p>Napaisip naman ako sa sinasabi ni Michelle. Sasali ba ako o hindi? Baka kasi eto na yung pagkakataon ko para makilala lalo si Jaehyun. Hindi naman ako aasa katulad ng sinasabi ni Sicheng. Gusto ko lang sya makilala at maging kaibigan. Kahit hanggang dun nalang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Funny ka talaga Sicheng. Nakakainis ka!" natatawang sabi ni Michelle. Tawa sya ng tawa ngayon kasi pinagtripan nya ito. Natalo kasi si Sicheng sa isang laro, kaya ayun, pinatakbo niya sa buong field. Ng may suot na bunny ears na headband. </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik naman si Sicheng sa bleachers namin ng pawis na pawis dahil sa kakatakbo. </p><p> </p><p>Humarap sa akin si Michelle "So, Mari, napagisipan mo na ba?" biglang tanong nya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Ang alin?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yung audition sa banda--" </p><p> </p><p>"Wag mo na pilitin si Mari kung ayaw nya." singit ni Sicheng sa usapan habang nagpupunas ng pawis. </p><p> </p><p>"Panira ka talaga kahit kailan, Sicheng. Magpunas ka na nga lang ng pawis dyan. Ang dugyot mong tignan." mataray na sabi ni Michelle. Napa-hay nalang ako sakanilang dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na ako at nagpagpag. "Aalis na ako." Napatingala naman sila saking dalawa. Kinuha ko na ang aking backpack at isinabit sa balikat ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nagmamadaling tumayo si Michelle. "Saan ka naman pupunta? Uuwi ka na agad? " tanong nya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Sa library. Gusto nyo bang sumama? " </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Uwian na Mari. Aral padin? Magrelax ka naman muna. " sabi ni Michelle sabay aya sakin ulit na umupo. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang dami ko kasing mali dun sa quiz natin kanina eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Kami ba niloloko mo?! Ikaw na nga ang pinakamataas ang score kanina. Saka anong madaming mali? Tatlo lang naman ang mali mo ah. " medyo malakas na sabi ni Michelle sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo nga, Mari. Tatlo lang mali tapos ikaw pa ang highest. Ipahinga mo naman yang utak mo. Magmall nalang muna tayong tatlo. Nood tayo ng movie." dagdag naman ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay, masaya yan. Tara Mari, ano? Minsan lang magaya yang si Sicheng. Please. Please. Please." pagpupumilit ni Michelle habang nakahawak sa braso ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry pero pwedeng sa susunod nalang. Mas gusto ko talagang mag-aral ngayon. " </p><p> </p><p>Napa-hehe nalang si Michelle at hinayaan na akong umalis. Nagpaalam na ako sakanila at dumiretso sa building kung nasaan ang library. </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako sa paglalakad ng makita ko si Jaehyun. Nakangiti siya habang nakasukbit ang bag sa labas ng faculty at may mga dala dalang paperworks. </p><p> </p><p>Nung matapos niyang tignan ang mga papel na hawak niya, nagsimula na siyang maglakad papunta sa direksyon ko. Akala ko titignan at ngingitian nya ako pero tulad ng dati nilagpasan niya lang ako na para bang hindi kami magkaklase. </p><p> </p><p>Okay lang yan, Mari. Sanay ka nanaman 'diba? </p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga nalang ako sabay iling at dire-diretsong pumunta na sa library. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Natapos na ako mag-aral. At aaminin ko, sumakit ang ulo ko sa dami ng basahin. At aaminin ko ulit na kahit isa ay walang pumasok sa utak ko. Hindi ako makapagconcentrate. Lumilipad ang utak ko sa pagaaudition sa banda na sinasabi ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Hay. Wala ng patutunguhan to." bulong ko sa sarili. Itinupi ko na ang mga handouts na binabasa ko at nilagay sa bag. </p><p> </p><p>Ala-sais na pala ng gabi. Hindi ko napansin ang paglipas ng oras kanina sa library. Dumiretso na ako palabas ng school at naglakad papuntang bus stop. </p><p> </p><p>Habang naghihintay ng bus na masasakyan, umupo muna ako at isinuot 'yung earphones ko para magpatugtog. Shinuffle play ko ang mga kanta. Para namang nananadya ang pagkakataon at talagang Fine by Taeyeon ang kumanta. Hindi ko mapigilang hindi sumabay lalo na sa chorus. " Naneun aniya~ " </p><p> </p><p>"You have a nice voice." Nagulat ako at napatayo. Tinanggal ko yung earphones at lumingon sa lalaking biglang nagsalita sa tabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hala, nagulat ba kita, Jaemi? Sorry." Tumingin ako sakanya ng nagtataka kaya nginitian nya ako. Parehas pala kami ng school, napansin ko kasi ang uniform nya. </p><p> </p><p>"Paano mo nakilala si--" </p><p> </p><p>"Himala. Bakit hindi mo kasama si babe mo? First time 'to ah." natatawa nyang tanong. " LQ nanaman kayo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Babe? Sinong babe?" naguguluhang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Edi si Jaehyun. Bakit? May iba ka pa bang babe?" natatawang sabi nya habang tinitignan ako mula ulo hanggang paa. Naconcious ako sa ginagawa nya kaya napatayo ako lumayo ng onti. </p><p> </p><p>Babe? Jaehyun? Akala ba nya ako si Jaemi? </p><p> </p><p>"Teka, nagiba ata taste mo. Mas maganda ka ng walang make-up, Jaemi. Mas naging simple kang tignan ngayon ah. Lumabas natural na ganda mo." nakangiti nyang sabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo muna kasi ako pinagsalita. Hindi ako si Jaemi." sabi ko sakanya. Tumingin siya sakin ng puno ng pagtataka. "Jaera. Jaera ang pangalan ko."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah. You look like Jaemi. Pero pinasimpleng version nya." tumawa sya. "I'm Taeyong. Nice to meet you, Jaera." pagkasabi nya non ay inilahad nya ang kanyang kamay para makipagshake hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang ba sayo kung may mga tao rin akong ipapakilala sayo? Ang ganda mo kasi-- I mean 'yung boses mo." napakamot naman si Taeyong ng ulo at tumingin sakin habang naghihintay ng sagot. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango naman ako bilang sagot. "Basta hindi mo ako ipapahamak. Mahal ko pa ang buhay ko. May mga pangarap pa akong tutuparin." </p><p> </p><p>"Syempre naman. Ipapakilala lang naman kita." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Saktong dumating na 'yung bus na sasakyan ko kaya nagpaalam na ako sakanya. " Bye, Taeyong. Nice meeting you too." </p><p> </p><p>"Ingat ka, Jaemi este Jaera. See you around." </p><p> </p><p>Pagkasakay ko ng bus ay nakangiti ako at medyo natatawa. Mapaglaro talaga ang tadhana. Napagkamalan akong girlfriend ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Sana nga. Sana nga ako na lang si Jaemi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" sigaw ni Michelle pagpasok ko ng classroom. "Sarado na raw auditions para sa vocalist ng banda." nakangusong sabi nya habang nagdadabog sa harap ko. Umagang umaga ang ingay ni Michelle. Nakakahiya sa mga kaklase namin. </p><p> </p><p>7:15 am palang. Napaaga masyado ang pasok ko ngayon. " Okay lang yun. Nakahanap na ata sila ng vocalist nila." kalmadong sabi ko sakanya habang nagbubuklat ako ng libro para magsulat ng notes sa reporting mamaya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong okay? Sayang kaya. Naniniwala talaga ako na para sayo talaga ang posisyon na yon." ngumuso ulit siya sa harapan ko kaya umiling iling ako habang tumatawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko naman kaila-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Pwede ko bang maexcuse ni Jaera?" Napatingin kaming lahat sa pintuan kung saan nakatayo ngayon si Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Si Taeyong? Close kayo? " nagtatakang tanong ni Michelle. "Omg! Ikaw ah! Sinisikreto mo pa samin. Hindi ka nag-aral kahapon ano? Nagaudition ka talaga." masayang sabi ni Michelle na may kasama pang palakpak. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ah. Nag-- " </p><p> </p><p>"Shush! Doon ka na. " tapos itinulak na niya ako palayo. No choice akong pumunta nalang sa pintuan at lumapit kay Taeyong. Ano naman kayang kailangan sakin neto? </p><p> </p><p>"May mga papakilala ako sayo! " Hinawakan nya 'yung kamay ko at hinila ako palabas ng classroom. Umakyat kami ng mga tatlong floors. Hingal na hingal na ako. Saan ba kami pupunta. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan mo ba talaga ako dadalhin? Mag-aaral pa ako. May reporting kami mamaya. " sabi ko sakanya sabay labas ng panyo sa bulsa at nagpunas ng pawis. </p><p> </p><p>"Basta. Magtiwala ka lang sakin." sabi nya kaya tahimik nalang akong sumunod sakanya. Lumiko kami sa isang pasilyo malapit sa guidance. Tumigil kami sa isang kwarto. Binuksan nya ito at may limang lalaki na nasa loob. Nahagip naman ng mata ko si Jaehyun na nakatingin sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"O Taeyong, bakit mo kasama si Jaemi?" tanong ng isang lalaki habang kumakain ng Maltesers doon sa sofa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah Mark, hindi siya si Jaemi. Kamukha nya lang." paliwanag ni Taeyong. Marahan nya akong hinila lalo papasok at pumunta kami sa gitna sa harap ng limang lalaki. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, siya si Jaera. Gusto ko siyang maging vocalist natin." </p><p> </p><p>Nagloading naman ang utak ko sa sinabi ni Taeyong. "WHAT?!" pasigaw na sabi ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Napakamot ng ulo si Taeyong. "Sorry, Jaera. Nabigla ata kita. Kapag kasi tinanong agad kita about dito baka i-reject mo ako agad." </p><p> </p><p>Ilang sandali akong hindi nakakibo. Nagbalik balik ang tingin ko kay Taeyong at sa limang lalaking nasa harapan ko. Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko. Ano ba 'tong pinasok ko? </p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Ako nga pala si Doyoung. Dons for short. Well, hindi talaga ako kasali sa banda nila. Taga-tulong lang ako pero gusto kitang marinig kumanta. Nakakacurious kung paano mo nakuha ang atensyon netong kaibigan namin." sabi nito sabay tawa dahil halatang nahiya si Taeyong sa huli netong sinabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah ano kasi. Hindi naman talaga ako kumakan--. " </p><p> </p><p>Naputol yung sasabihin ko ng biglang magsalita si Taeyong. "Jaera naman. 'Wag mo naman akong ipahiya. Ang ganda kaya ng boses mo." </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ko silang lahat na nakatingin sakin ngayon at nag-aabang na kumanta ako para mapatunayan ang sinasabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Jusko Lord. Ano ba naman to. Pwedeng magpalamon nalang sa lupa? </p><p> </p><p>Huminga ako ng malalim para kahit papaano ay mawala ang kabang nararamdaman ko. Unang beses 'kong kakanta sa harap ng ibang tao tapos nagkataon pa na andito si Jaehyun at papanoorin ako. </p><p> </p><p>Lord, please. Ayokong pumalpak. Hindi ako pwedeng pumalpak. </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula akong kantahin 'yung isa sa mga paborito kong kanta ni Taylor Swift sa Lover album, Cornelia Street. </p><p> </p><p>And I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends<br/>I'd never walk Cornelia Street again<br/>That's the kind of heartbreak time could never mend<br/>I'd never walk Cornelia Street again. </p><p> </p><p>And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name<br/>And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away<br/>I'd never walk Cornelia Street again<br/>I'd never walk Cornelia Street again</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos nun hinihintay ko kung anong sasabihin nila pero dumaan ang ilang segundo at nakatingin lang sila sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ba nila nagustuhan? Sinasabi ko na nga ba at hindi na dapat ako pumayag sa gusto ni Taeyong. Nakakahiya. Nanood pa naman din si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita na dapat ako ng biglang magsalita si Doyoung. "Okay. Hindi nga nagkamali si Taeyong. Maganda nga talaga ang boses mo. " sabi ni Doyoung at bumalik sa kinakaupuan nya kanina. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, ako nga pala si Mark Lee. Guitarist ng banda." pakilala nung unang lalaki kanina na napagkamalang ako si Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Jaera. Moon Taeil nga pala. Bassist or guitarist. Salitan kami ni Jaehyun. " </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Kim Jungwoo nga pala. Keyboardist." </p><p> </p><p>Nginitian ko silang lahat at hinihintay ko na magpakilala si Jaehyun. Nakatingin din sila lahat at hinihintay ang sasabihin neto. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko na kailangang magpakilala. Magkaklase kami ni Jaera." </p><p> </p><p>Wow. Kilala pala niya ako at alam niya ang pangalan ko. Nageexist din naman pala ako sa mundo mo Jaehyun ano? Bahagya akong napangiti dahil doon. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay, wow. Magkaklase pala kayo." sabi ni Taeil. May sasabihin pa sana siya kaso biglang tumunog ang school bell which means masisimula na ang klase. Nagsimula na silang mag-ayos ng kwarto. </p><p> </p><p>"Paano ba 'yan, Jaera? Mamayang uwian ah? Dito ulit. Gusto mo daanan kita sa classroom nyo?" nakangiting tanong ni Taeyong pagkalabas namin. </p><p> </p><p>"'Wag na. Maabala ka pa eh. Kaya ko namang mag-isa. Dito nalang tayo magkita." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Ingat Jaera." sambit ni Taeyong habang kumakaway. </p><p> </p><p>Doon palang nagsink in sakin ang lahat. </p><p> </p><p>Totoo ba to? Kasali na ako sa banda? Paniguradong matutuwa si Michelle neto. </p><p> </p><p>Napansin ko naman na iba direksiyon nila sa amin ni Jaehyun kaya sumabay nalang ako kay Jaehyun pababa sa classroom namin. Tahimik lang kaming dalawa. Malapit na kami sa classroom ng tumigil siya sa paglakad at humarap sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Congrats. Welcome sa Neo Zone, Jaera."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Nakangiti lang ako habang nagkaklase. Paborito kong subject ang Physics pero wala ang isip ko ngayon sa itinuturo. Na kay Jaehyun. Iniisip ko padin yung nangyari kanina. Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon pinansin nya ako. Hindi mawala sa isip ko yung ngiti nya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay ka lang?" bulong sa akin ni Sicheng. Tumingin ako sakanya ng nakangiti at tumango tango. " Oo. Okay lang ako. Makinig ka na dyan." Nawiwirduhan naman syang nagsabi ng " okay " at bumalik sa pakikinig ng lecture. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Natapos na ang klase at papunta na kami sa cafeteria. Nakangiti padin ako habang pumipili ng kakainin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba nangyari rito?" tanong ni Sicheng kay Michelle. "Kanina pang nagkaklase yan na nakangiti. Tuwang tuwa ka sa lesson, Mari?" </p><p> </p><p>"Duh! Hindi ba obvious kanina? Kasabay nya pumasok ang love of her life na si Jung Jaehyun." nakangiti at kinikilig na sagot ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sus. Parang yun lang eh." sagot ni Sicheng. " Akala ko naman kung ano na." </p><p> </p><p>"Ay ang alat." sagot ni Michelle sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang alin? Yung spaghetti? Hindi naman ah." inosenteng tanong nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi yung spaghetti. Ikaw. Ang alat alat mo umagang umaga." naiinis na sagot ni Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>Pinatong ko yung baba ko sa kamay ko habang nakangiti kaya lalong naweirduhang tumingin sakin si Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka si Mari! Asaan ang kaibigan namin? Anong ginawa mo sakanya?" tinignan ko naman sya ng masama pagkasabi nya nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Kumain ka nga lang dyan. Magpataba ka. Ang payat payat mo." sabay naming sabi ni Michelle kaya nagkibit balikat na lang siya at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Pinaguusapan namin yung tungkol sa report mamaya sa English ng mapatingin kami sa pumasok ng cafeteria. Si Jaehyun, kasama si Jaemi. Magkaakbay sila at sweet sa isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>"Break time is PDA time." mahinang sabi ni Sicheng habang nakatingin sakanila. Bahagya naman siyang sinipa ni Michelle sa tuhod ng dahil dito kaya napa-aray sya.</p><p> </p><p>Mag-aaya na sana akong bumalik sa classroom ng biglang nagsalita si Michelle. " Ibang iba talaga si Mari kay Jaemi." sabi nya habang tinitignan nya ang bawat galaw at kilos nito. </p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Sicheng habang nagliligpit ng pinagkainan. Tumingin din siya kay Jaemi. "Magkaiba naman talaga sila. I mean, tignan mo si Mari, mabait, simple, tutok sa pag-aaral. Eh si Jaemi? Ewan ko. Tsaka maganda at sikat si Jae--" </p><p> </p><p>Bigla akong tinignan ni Michelle at naghihintay ng reaksyon ko sa mga sinabi ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Pangit ako? Okay lang. Alam ko naman." dismayado kong sabi. Kaya nga ako hindi napapansin ni Jaehyun eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Oy, ito naman. Mas maganda ka kay Jaemi. Ang nega mo talaga." depensa ni Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>"Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi magkaibigan tayo. Pinapagaan mo lang ang loob ko." mahinang sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling iling naman si Sicheng kasabay ng pagwagayway ng kamay sa harap ko. "Hala sya. Mari, hindi. Maganda ka talaga." </p><p> </p><p>"Kung siguro hindi tayo magkaibigan, malamang kapag nakikita mo ako, hindi mo masasabing maganda ako." </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka ngang ganyan, Mari. Maganda ka naman talaga. Sadyang mas pansinin lang si Jaemi kasi palaging nakaayos saka sikat sya dahil captain sya ng cheerleading team." sabi ni Michelle para mapagaan ang loob ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sabihin niyo nalang yung totoo. Binobola niyo pa 'ko eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Totoo yun. Hindi ka namin binobola." medyo naiinis na sabi ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Bahala ka nga dyan, Mari. Ayaw mong maniwala. Bumalik nalang tayo sa classroom. Malapit na magtime." yaya ni Sicheng habang nagaayos ng upuan. Tumayo na din kami ni Michelle at nauna ng naglakad. Napalingon ako saglit sa table kung nasaan sina Jaehyun at Jaemi. Masaya silang naguusap at nagtatawanan. Sinusubuan pa ni Jaehyun si Jaemi. Napayuko nalang ako at nagpatuloy sa paglakad. Hay. Ang swerte mo talaga Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis na lumipas ang oras. Uwian na. Nag-aayos na kami ng gamit at handa ng umalis. Napatingin ako kay Michelle na naglalagay ng baby powder at liptint at kay Sicheng naman na nagtatali ng sintas ng sapatos. Sasabihin ko bang pupunta muna ako sa Band Room kasi kasali na ako sa Neo Band? O sasabibin ko nalang ulit na mag-aaral ako? </p><p> </p><p>"Tara na, Mari, Sicheng." aya ni Michelle sabay sabit ng bag sa balikat. Pumunta sya sa tabi ko at inakbayan ako palabas ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, teka. Mauna na kayo. May pupuntahan pa ako." sabi ko sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan? Library nanaman? Hindi ka ba nagsasawang mag-aral?" takang tanong ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Masanay ka na diyan kay Mari. Aral is life yan." sabi ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Naalala ko may inuutos nga pala sakin si Ms. Asis sa faculty. Urgent daw yun eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Edi hintayin ka nalang namin. Maaga pa naman eh." sagot ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na. Baka matagalan ako eh. Una na kayo ni Sicheng."</p><p> </p><p>Napa-hay naman si Sicheng. "Tara na umuwi na tayo, Michelle. Sige na, Mari. Ingat ka ah." sabay hila kay Michelle palabas ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Mari. Magchat ka pag-uwi mo ah!" pahabol na sigaw ni Michelle bago sila bumaba ng hagdan. </p><p> </p><p>Paglabas ko ng classroom, napansin ko si Jaehyun na nakasandal sa pader at may hawak na mga papel. Hindi ko nalang siya pinansin at tumalikod na ako para umakyat sa Band Room. </p><p> </p><p>Nakailang hakbang na ako ng biglang may tumawag sa pangalan ko. "Jaera, teka!" Napatigil ako sa paglalakad nang marinig ko ang boses niya. Naramdaman ko naman na nagmamadali siya mula sa likod ko kaya humarap agad ako sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hinintay kita tapos iiwanan mo ako." sambit ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Ano daw? Hinintay? Bakit? </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman kailangan." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw mo ba ako kasabay?" tanong naman nya. </p><p> </p><p>" Hindi naman sa ganon. I mean, kaya ko na ang sarili ko. " tapos nagsimula na kaming maglakad papunta sa Band Room. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. I insist. Baka kasi sabihin nila, classmate kita tapos parang stranger lang ang tingin ko sayo eh kasali ka na sa banda." nakangiting paliwanag nya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Stranger naman talaga ang tingin mo sa akin noon Jaehyun. Ngayon lang naman ako nagexist sa paningin mo. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ganun ba." mahinang sagot ko. "Okay." dagdag ko habang nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>Nakarating na kami sa Band Room at pagbukas namin ng pinto kami nalang pala ang kulang. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang tagal niyo naman." sabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sorry. Late nagpalabas yung teacher namin." sagot ni Jaehyun habang naglalakad papunta sa sofa. Nilapag nya yung bag nya dun at umupo sa tabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Habang ako naman nasa may bandang pintuan padin. Nahihiya pa akong pumasok. Hindi ko pa naman sila ganoong ka-close. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, may practice na ba kaya pinapunta niyo ako agad rito?" tumingin naman sila sa akin pagkarinig ng tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit naman sa akin si Taeyong at hinawakan yung magkabila kong balikat. Pinaupo nya ako sa sofa sa tabi mismo ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman tayong practice." sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh, bakit nyo pa ako pinapunta dito? Kailangan ko bang kumanta ulit? Hindi niyo ba nagustuhan yung kinanta ko kanina?" naguguluhang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Jaera. Hindi ka namin papakantahin ulit. Gusto lang namin na makilala ka lalo." nakangiting sagot ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin naman ako kay Jaehyun na nakangitin din sa akin. Please, wag mo ako tignan at ngitian ng ganyan. Mas lalo akong nafafall. </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik ako ng tingin kay Taeyong. "Sige. Ako din gusto ko kayong makilala." nakangiting sabi ko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p><p> </p><p>"Curious lang ako." biglang nagsalita si Jaehyun sa gilid ko kaya tumingin sakanya ang lahat. Mukhang nagiisip pa siya kung itutuloy ang sasabihin o hindi. "Ay wala. Nevermind." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sige lang." Awkward na pagkakasabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit kamukha mo girlfriend ko? " tanong nya habang pinagmamasdan ang mukha ko. "Magkapatid ba kayo o magkakambal? Jaera? Jaemi? Halos parehas din kayo ng pangalan." dagdag ba tanong pa nya. Hindi ba obvious ang sagot dyan Jaehyun? </p><p> </p><p>Napaisip ako. Sasabihin ko ba na kambal kami ni Jaemi? O magsisinungaling ako na hindi kami related? Baka kasi mamaya ayaw pala nya ipaalam sa iba na may kambal sya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung magkapatid sila, eh bakit Cho ang surname ni Jaera at Park naman ang kay Jaemi?" nagtatakang tanong ni Jungwoo. Oo, apelyido ni Mommy ni Jaemi samantalang apelyido naman ni Papa ang gamit ko. Hindi talaga mahahalatang related kami.</p><p> </p><p>Bahala na nga. "Ah, hindi kami related. Ngayon ko lang siya nakilala." pagsisinungaling ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, may ganon pala. Naalala ko tuloy yung nabasa ko sa isang post na sa mundong to pitong tao ang kamukha mo. Ang astig ng sainyo Jaera kasi pati pangalan halos parehas kayo." amazed na amazed na sabi ni Mark habang kumakain ng donuts. Kung alam mo lang, Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Ipakilala kita sa girlfriend ko, Jaera. Panigurado magiging close kayo kasi magkamukha kayo." sabi ni Jaehyun. No need, Jaehyun. Kilala ko na sya. Kilalang kilala. Ngumiti nalang ako bilang sagot.</p><p> </p><p>"So, ano mga hilig mo? Sumasali ka ba sa mga singing contests? Sanay ka bang humarap sa maraming tao?" sunod sunod na tanong ni Taeil sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Easy ka lang kuya Taeil." saway ni Mark dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi talaga ako kumakanta. Kumakanta lang ako kapag wala akong magawa. Pag-aaral lang talaga hilig ko." nakangiting sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Sabagay mukha ka namang matalino sa unang tingin palang." sabi naman ni Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>"Matalino talaga yang si Jaera. She's our class top 2." sabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"At sino naman ang top 1?" tanong ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Sino pa ba. Edi ako." proud na proud na sabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Weh." tumingin sa akin si Taeyong. "Talunin mo si Jaehyun, Jaera ha? " natatawang sabi ni Taeyong kaya natawa na rin ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, she's really smart. Malay natin." sabi ni Jaehyun na ikinapula naman ng pisngi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Humanda ka na Jaehyun. Matatalo ka na." sabi naman ni Taeil na sinundan ng malakas na tawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagugutom na ako. Oorder lang ako ng Pizza." sabi ni Jungwoo sabay tayo at kuha sa cellphone nya. </p><p> </p><p>"Samahan mo na ng chicken at mojos! Coke nadin!" pahabol na sabi ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang takaw mo talaga. Kakaubos mo palang ng Donuts. Nahahawa ka na kay Haechan eh." sabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka nga. Napapagod utak ko sa kakaaral kaya kailangan kong kumain ng madami." sagot ni Mark sabay taas ng paa sa lamesa. </p><p> </p><p>"Sus. Hindi ka naman nag-aaral. Natutulog ka lang eh." pagiinis ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang judgemental mo naman sakin kuya Dons. Nakakahiya kay Jaera. Pasado naman ako sa lahat ng subjects ah." depensa ni Mark sa sarili. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong pasado? Pasang-awa kamo. Nasa laylayan mga grades mo. Konting tulak nalang babagsak na eh."</p><p> </p><p>Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Mark sa sinabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Tawang tawa ako sa sagutan nila ng bigla akong napatingin kay Jaehyun na nasa tabi ko at hawak ang cellphone. Ngiting ngiti siya habang nagtatype. Medyo sumilip naman ako at 'di nga ako nagkamali, kausap niya si Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>Sige Jaera Marielle, saktan mo ang sarili mo. MagpakaGomburza ka sa pagiging martyr. Gustong gusto mo yan ano? Hindi ka na nagsawa. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin nagtagal dumating na ang inorder namin. "Sa wakas!" sabay sabay na sabi nila sabay lapit kay Jungwoo para kunin ang mga pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Busog pa ako kaya konti lang ang nakain ko. Maya-maya tapos na silang lahat kumain kaya nag-ayos na kami ng kalat sa Band Room at nagplano ng uuwi. </p><p> </p><p>Sabay-sabay kami nila Taeyong at Jaehyun na naglakad papunta sa bus stop. Doon din sila sasakay. Si Mark, susunduin ng kuya Johnny nya. Magbobonding daw sila. Sila Jungwoo, Doyoung at Taeil naman may dadaanan pa sa 7'11 kaya pinauna na nila kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, bakit ka andito Taeyong? Diba doon yung saka--" Naputol yung sasabihin ni Jaehyun ng biglang magsalita si Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Ihatid na kita sa bahay nyo, Jaera?" nagulat ako sa sinabi niya kaya napatingin ako sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, wag na. Kaya ko naman ang sarili ko. Baka mapalayo ka pa sainyo eh." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>May sasabihin pa sana si Taeyong ng biglang nagsalita si Jaehyun. "Ako na maghahatid sakanya Taeyong. Parehas naman kami ng bababaan mamaya. Umuwi ka na." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ba dito ang sakayan ni Taeyong?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Sumagot naman si Jaehyun. "Hindi." </p><p> </p><p>"Sige na, umuwi ka na Taeyong." sabi ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure ka bang ayaw mo talagang ihatid kita?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oo, wag na. Kasabay ko nanaman si Jaehyun eh." sagot ko sabay tingin kay Jaehyun na busy nanaman sa cellphone nya. </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang narealize nyang hindi na nya ako mapipilit kaya ngumiti nalang sya at nagpaalam ng uuwi. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman nagtagal ay dumating na rin yung bus. Pagpasok namin ay punong puno na rin ng tao. Pinaupo ako ni Jaehyun dun sa nagiisang bakanteng upuan habang siya naman ay nakatayo at sa gilid ko at hawak hawak ang bag nya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingala ako sakanya at tinignan siya habang umaandar ang bus. Ang swerte mo naman Jaemi. Ang gentleman ng boyfriend mo. Nalungkot naman ako dahil bigla kong naalala na kaklase at kabanda lang ang tingin nya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa ganoong pagiisip ako ng bigla syang mapatingin sa akin. "Okay ka lang Jaera? Naiinitan ka ba?" tanong nya sabay abot ng bottled water sakin. " Sayo nalang to oh. Hindi ko pa naman naiinuman yan. " </p><p> </p><p>" Wag na. May naisip lang ako bigla. " sagot ko sabay kuha sa cellphone at earphones ko sa bag. Traffic. Magpapatugtog nalang muna ako habang nasa biyahe. </p><p> </p><p>30 minutes ang lumipas at nakarating na kami sa babaan. Pinauna nya akong bumaba. Hindi naman ganon kalayo ang bahay ko mula rito at konting lakad nalang. </p><p> </p><p>"See you tomorrow, Jaera." Paalam ni Jaehyun. Magkaiba kasi kami ng dadaanan. Nag-bye na din ako sakanya at tumalikod. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, teka." napatigil ako at lumingon sa kanya. "Uhm, pwedeng favor?" parang nahihiyang tanong nya. "Pwedeng patulong sa Stats bukas? Medyo nahihirapan kasi ako sa lesson natin ngayon eh." </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako at sinabing "Yeah, sure." Sino ba naman ako para tumanggi sayo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p><p> </p><p>Alas-siyete ng makarating ako ng bahay. Wala pa si Dad. Gagabihin daw sya ng uwi ngayon dahil may kailangan syang kitain na client. Agad akong dumiretso ng akyat sa kwarto para magpalit ng damit. Pagkatapos kong magbihis at magayos ng mga gamit bumaba na ako para maghilamos. Napagdesisyunan kong pumunta nalang sa convenience store at kumain ng ramen. Tinatamad akong magluto. </p><p> </p><p>Sinugurado kong nakasara lahat ng pinto at bintana bago ako lumabas. Chineck ko din kung sigurado ba na dala ko ang susi ng bahay. Mahirap ng malockan sa labas. Mamaya pa ang uwi ni Papa. Aabutin ako ng siyam siyam dito. Tumingin ako sa langit pagkalabas ko ng gate. Ang dilim na pala. 10 minute walk lang naman mula samin hanggang sa convenience store. Pagdating ko pumasok agad ako at umorder ng ramen. Saktong pagupo ko naman ay tumunog yung pintuan ng store kaya napatingin ako. </p><p> </p><p>Si Jaehyun, nakahoodie at sweatpants habang may earphones sa tenga. 'Di niya ako pinansin at dire-diretso lang sa pagpasok. Tatawagin ko sana siya pero nagdalawang isip ako. Sakto namang dumating na ang order ko kaya napagdesisyunan kong kumain nalang. </p><p> </p><p>Susubo na sana ako ng ramen ng biglang may nagsalita sa likod ko. "Hi, do you mind if I--" lumingon naman ako ng marinig ang boses ni Jaehyun at nagulat siya ng makita ako. "Babe--- ay wait, Jaera ikaw pala yan." </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa naman ako at umupo siya sa tabi ko habang may dala ding ramen. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagtaka ako, akala ko si Jaemi. Hindi nga pala siya kumakain ng ramen. She hates spicy foods. Wala daw kasi siyang malasahan kundi anghang." sabi niya habang nakatingin sa ramen at hinahalo ito. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi nalang ako nagsalita at nagpatuloy lang sa pagkain. Nahiya ako bigla kumain kasi andiyan siya. Tumingin ulit ako sakanya at nagulat naman ako ng napatingin din siya sa akin. Ilang segundong nagkatinginan kami. Agad akong umiwas ng tingin at sumubo na ulit ng ramen. Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto nagpaalam akong bibili ng inumin. Biglang parang nanuyo ang lalamunan ko sa nangyari. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay ka lang ba?" tanong agad niya pagkabalik ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako. "Oo naman. Bakit?" </p><p> </p><p>"Para kasing ayaw mo akong kasama. Ang tahimik mo simula kanina. Ayos lang naman sakin, aalis nalang ako." malungkot na sambit ni Jaehyun. </p><p>Hindi. Wag kang umalis, please. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sorry. May iniisip lang ako kanina kaya ayun medyo lutang ako." </p><p> </p><p>"Kung may problema ka pwede mo namang i-share sa akin. Bandmate mo naman ako. Makikinig ako sayo." pagkasabi niya nun ngumiti siya at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Ikaw. Ikaw ang problema ko Jaehyun at etong feelings ko sayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun." tawag ko sakanya kaya lumingon siya sakin. "May tanong sana ako-- ay wala nevermind nalang."</p><p> </p><p>"'Di nga ano?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Pansin ko kasi, hindi mo talaga ako kinakausap noon." mahinang sabi ko pero sigurado padin akong narinig niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah 'yun ba. Nakakatakot ka kasi." sagot niya. What? Nakakatakot ba ako? Ganoon ba ako kaseryoso sa buhay? </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry pala hindi kita kinakausap." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hindi. Okay lang." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Tsaka kasi ano..." bumalik ulit yung tingin ko sakanya. Mukhang nagdadalawang isip pa siya kung itutuloy niya yung sinabi niya kanina. "Alam mo na, kamukha mo si Jaemi kaya medyo awkward kaya ayun." paliwanag niya. Ah, dahil pala dun. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Alas-nuebe ng makauwi ako ng bahay. Wala padin si Papa. Gagabihin nga talaga siya ng uwi. Pagkatapos kong maghilamos nag-online ako para i-check kung may messages ba galing kay Michelle at Sicheng. Nagbackread din ako sa gc ng klase para malaman kung may importanteng annoucements ba. Mahirap na, baka may biglang pahabol na assignments. Ng masiguradong wala nanood nalang ako ng random videos sa youtube. After 30 minutes ng makaramdam ako ng antok. Tumingin ako sa orasan ng cellphone ko. 10:15pm. Late nadin. Kailangan ko ng matulog. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan maaga akong pumasok. Habang naglalakad ako sa field naalala ko yung nangyari kagabi na kasama ko si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera!" lumingon ako at nakita si Taeyong na kumakaway sakin habang tumatakbo. Nginitian ko siya. "Yayayain sana kita mamayang uwian." sabi niya habang naglalakad na kami paakyat sa East staircase. </p><p> </p><p>"May gagawin ako mamaya eh. Sorry. Next time nalang." tuturuan ko nga pala si Jaehyun sa Stats mamaya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ganon ba. Okay lang. Sa susunod nalang." tapos ngumiti na siya at nagpaalam sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok na ako ng classroom. Napansin kong andoon si Jaemi, magkatabi sila ni Jaehyun at nagtatawanan. </p><p> </p><p>Umagang umaga naman Lord kung manakit ka. Sana mamaya nalang break time diba? </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit ako kila Sicheng at Michelle na naghahampasan ng notebook. Panigurado inaasar nanaman ni Michelle si Sicheng kay Luna na president ng klase namin, lagi naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodmorning!" bati ko sakanila. Sabay naman silang napatingin sa akin.</p><p> </p><p>"Patigilin mo nga 'tong kaibigan mo Mari. Umagang umaga nang-aasar eh." inis na sabi ni Sicheng sabay tingin kay Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sumbong ka pa dyan. Bakit? Totoo naman ah? Naging crush mo si Luna noong grade 5 tayo hanggang second year!" malakas na sabi ni Michelle kaya sabay kaming lumingon ni Sicheng sa banda nila Luna kasi baka narinig niya. Mukha namang hindi kasi busy etong makipagkwentuhan sa mga kaibigan habang may pinapanood sa cellphone. </p><p> </p><p>"Bibig mo Michelle ha. Past is past. Ang tagal na non. Ikaw ba ang hindi makamove on?" </p><p> </p><p>Sasagot pa sana si Michelle ng magsalita ako. "Tama na yan. Mag-aaway nanaman kayo eh." umayos ako ng upo at nilabas ang Stats notebook ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh ang aga aga. Mag-aaral ka agad?" tanong ni Michelle sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"May tuturuan ako sa Stats mamaya." sagot ko naman at nagsimula ng magbasa. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumuso naman si Sicheng. "Ang daya. Bakit kami hindi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman kayo nagpapaturo." sagot ko naman. </p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya tumunog na ang school bell na hudyat ng pagsisimula ng klase. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Schedule C kami ngayon kaya 3pm palang ay uwian na. Tumingin ako sa direksiyon kung nasaan si Jaehyun at wala na siya doon. Nauna na ba agad siya sa library? </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, uwi na kami ah?" paalam ni Michi. Tumango ako sakanila ni Sicheng at sabay silang lumabas ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Nang matapos ako mag-ayos, isinukbit ko na sa balikat ko ang aking bag at nagmamadaling pumunta ng library. </p><p> </p><p>Pagpasok ko ng library agad siyang hinanap ng mga mata ko. Wala pa siya. Baka nag-CR? Kumain? O baka naman may biglaang practice ang Neo Zone ngayon at hindi ko alam? Chineck ko ang phone ko para makita kung may messages ba galing sa kanila pero wala naman. Pumuwesto na ako sa bakanteng lamesa na pangdalawahan na nakita ko. </p><p> </p><p>30 minutes na ang nakalipas pero wala padin si Jaehyun. Ang tagal naman. Nagugutom na ako. Darating pa ba yun? </p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya naisipan ko ng lumabas ng library at umuwi. Sakto namang nakita ko si Taeyong na palabas ng faculty. Hindi ko na sana siya papansinin kaso nakita na niya ako. "Jaera?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Taeyong. Anong ginagawa mo pa dito?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Kinausap lang ako ni Mr. Ramos. Magkakaroon daw ng event sa school at tutugtog tayo. First ever performance mo yun!" masayang sabi niya. "Ikaw? Bakit nandito ka pa?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tuturuan ko sana si Jaehyun sa Stats." </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan nya ako ng nagtataka. "Saan na si Jaehyun?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi siya sumi-" </p><p> </p><p>"ANO?!" nagulat ako nang medyo sumigaw siya. "Ah, sorry kung nagulat kita. Hindi lang kasi tama na pinaghihintay nya yung babae." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang yun." </p><p> </p><p>"Gutom ka na ba?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Medyo. Bakit?" sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara. Ililibre kita." hindi pa man ako nakakasagot ay hinila na niya ang kamay ko palabas ng building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naubos po ang braincells ko sa update na ito. :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p><p>Seryoso nga si Taeyong sa sinabi nyang ililibre nya ako. Nandito kami ngayon sa foodcourt ng Sm North. Inorderan nya ako ng churros at milktea. Habang kumakain kami masaya syang nagkwekwento about sa Neo Zone. Enjoy naman akong nakikinig kasi mukhang madami na silang pinagsamahan. Magkakakilala na pala sila simula gradeschool. Naisipan nilang buuin ang banda noong first year highschool pagkatapos magkatuwaan sumali sa Battle of the Bands. </p><p> </p><p>Battle of the Bands. Tandang tanda ko ang araw na yon. Yun ang unang beses na nakita ko si Jaehyun. At simula noon hindi na siya nawala pa sa isipan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit nga pala kayo nagpa audition para sa bagong vocalist? Magaling naman si Gwein ah." curious na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagbreak na kasi sila ni Jungwoo eh kaya nagquit na siya. Sayang nga eh." maikling sagot niya. Naging sila pala talaga. Madaming rumors na kumakalat noon na may relasyon silang dalawa pero hindi naman nacoconfirm. Ano kayang nangyari? Sensitive topic ata yon at hindi pa naman kami ganong ka-close para ikwento niya sakin lahat kaya hindi na ulit ako nagtanong. </p><p> </p><p>Mag-aaya sana akong maglibot libot kami ng bigla nyang tawagin ang pangalan ko. "Jaera." Tumingin naman ako at naghihintay ng sasabihin niya. Nakangiti lang siya sa akin habang nakangiti. "Wala lang. Ang ganda mo pala talaga." </p><p> </p><p>"Hala siya. Nambola pa. Ano ba yun?" natatawang sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagkaboyfriend ka na ba?" Nabilaukan naman ako sa kinakain kong churros dahil sa tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong klaseng tanong ba yan?" </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa siya ng konti. "Wala lang. Curious lang." </p><p> </p><p>"Wala pa akong nagiging boyfriend." sagot ko naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Eh crush? May crush ka ba ngayon?" tanong ulit niya. </p><p> </p><p>Sandali akong natahimik sa tanong niya. Hindi agad ako makasagot. Sasabihin ko ba sakanya yung tungkol kay Jaehyun? </p><p> </p><p>"Wala din. Wala akong time sa mga ganyang bagay. Pag-aaral lang ang focus ko." pagsisinungaling ko. </p><p> </p><p>Napansin ko namang nakatitig siya sakin ng mabuti pagkasabi ko non. "Hmm, okay. Birthday nga pala ni Jaemi bukas. Nandun 'yung Neo Zone. Sasama ka ba? " tanong nya. Oo nga pala. Hay. Kung alam mo lang Taeyong, birthday ko rin yun. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako bilang sagot. "Wag na. Nakakahiya. Hindi din naman kami close ni Jaemi." Totoo naman. Hindi kami close ng kambal ko. Ni wala nga akong masyadong alam tungkol sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sus. Wag ka na mahiya. Mabait naman yung si Jaemi. Sa una lang may pagkacold pero madali mong magiging ka-close yun." </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti nalang ako. Sana nga, Taeyong. Sana nga. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sa relo ko. 7pm na pala. "Uwi na tayo? May gagawin pa kasi akong assignment eh." aya ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara. Gumagabi na rin. Baka ma-stuck tayo sa traffic." nakangiting sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan maaga akong nagising dahil sa sunod sunod na pagtunog ng phone ko. Tinignan ko ito, si Michelle tumatawag. Ang aga ah. Bakit naman kaya? </p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday, Mari!" sigaw niya mula sa phone kaya medyo inilayo ko ito sa tenga ko. Kahit kailan talaga tong si Michelle. High na high ang energy. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Sa school mo nalang sana ako binati." inaantok na sagot ko sakanya. "Wag mo nga pala ipagkakalat sa klase na birthday ko ah. Baka magtaka na talaga si Jaehyun na pati birthday parehas kami ni Jaemi." </p><p> </p><p>Rinig ko ang pagbuntong hininga niya sa kabilang linya. "Sayang naman. Chance na sana yun para mabati ka niya." </p><p> </p><p>"Basta. Wag mong ipagkakalat ah. Mahirap ng may makahalata. Baka magalit sakin si Jaemi." </p><p> </p><p>"Okie dokie, birthday girl. See you sa school." sabi niya at binaba na ang tawag. </p><p> </p><p>Bumangon na ako at dumiretso sa banyo para maligo. Pagkababa ko sa kusina naabutan ko si Dad na umiinom ng kape at mukhang paalis na. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodmorning, anak! Happy Birthday!" masiglang bati nito sabay yakap sa akin. Napangiti naman ako ng dahil don. "Thank you, Daddy." </p><p> </p><p>"Pasensya na kung hindi kita masasabayan sa pagkain. Kailangan ko ng umalis. May meeting kami ngayon ng 8am eh. " medyo malungkot na pagkakasabi nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang po yun. Sige na. Pumasok na kayo." nakangiting sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige. Ingat pagpasok anak. Batiin mo na din para sakin ang kakambal mo." bilin nito sabay halik sa aking pisngi. </p><p> </p><p>Sumagot nalang ako ng Opo kahit na alam kong baka hindi ko mababati si Jaemi. Ayokong magtaka si Dad kung bakit hindi kami close gayong iisang school lang ang pinapasukan namin. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos kong kumain at mag-ayos ng sarili ay pumasok ako. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Pagpasok ko ng campus ang konti palang ng mga estudyante. Mula naman sa kiosk ay nakita ko agad si Michelle na kasama si Taeyong. Agad naman nila akong napansin na papalapit na sakanila kaya sabay silang tumayo at lumapit sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Jaera. Goodmorning." masayang bati ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, yung regalo ko nga pala sayo--" agad kong tinakpan ang bibig niya kasi baka marinig ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Regalo?" nagtatakang tanong ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Ah oo, regalo. Regalo sa Papa ko. Bibili kami mamaya." kinakabahang sagot ko. Nanatili naman siyang nakatitig sakin na para bang may malalim na iniisip. "Sige Taeyong. Akyat na kami ah. Nagtext si Sicheng na andoon na siya eh." mabilis kong hinila paakyat si Michelle at iniwan si Taeyong. Nang medyo malapit na kami sa classroom ay binitawan ko na siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit naman ayaw mong malaman ni Taeyong na birthday mo? Ikaw talaga!" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Magtataka na yun samin ni Jaemi. Magkamukha at halos magkapangalan na nga kami tapos magkabirthday pa." sagot ko. "Oo nga pala, kain tayo mamaya sa S&amp;R. Libre ko." </p><p> </p><p>"Yay! Kasama ba Neo Zone?" excited na tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Nasa party yun ni Jaemi." sagot ko naman. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumuso si Michelle sabay padyak. "Ano ba yan. Sayang naman." </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok na kami sa classroom at sumalubong naman samin si Sicheng na pumagitna samin ni Michelle sabay akbay. </p><p> </p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARI!" bati nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p> </p><p>Naunang pumunta sa pwesto namin ang dalawa samantalang bigla ko namang naisipang mag-CR. Si Ms. Navarette nga pala ang first period namin ngayon. Ayaw na ayaw niyang may labas ng labas kapag klase niya kaya iihi na ako. Sakto namang papalabas ng classroom si Jaehyun kaya napatingin siya sa akin at lumapit. "Jaera, sorry pala kahapon ah. Naghintay ka ba? Biglaan kasing sumama pakiramdam ni Jaemi eh. Hindi ko maiwanan. " </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hindi naman. Wala pa akong 15 minutes na naghintay. Nagtext kasi sakin si Dad na umuwi ako agad eh." sabi ko sakanya. Luh, Jaera. Isang oras ka kayang naghintay. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo nga pala, birthday ni Jaemi. May party mamaya, nandun din Neo Band. Sama ka, ha?" tapos ngumiti siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"May pupuntahan kami mamaya eh. Sorry. Pasabi nalang kay Jaemi na Happy Birthday." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ganun ba. Sayang naman. Sige, Jaera. Pupuntahan ko lang si Jaemi sa clinic. Masama padin ang pakiramdam eh." sabi nito at tuloy tuloy na lumabas ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Hay. Sana all may Jung Jaehyun na nagaalaga kapag may sakit. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Uwian na. Paglabas namin ni Sicheng at Michelle bumungad sakin si Taeyong na nasa tapat ng classroom at naglalaro sa cellphone. Lalagpasan ko nalang sana siya ng bigla siyang nag-angat ng tingin at tinawag ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera. Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?" </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong, uhm, kasi...." sabi ko sakanya habang napapaisip kung ano bang paguusapan namin. Dahil ba dun sa kanina? Hindi kaya nakahalata na siya? </p><p> </p><p>"Sicheng, una na kayong dalawa sa baba. May paguusapan lang kami saglit ni Taeyong tungkol sa banda. Urgent daw eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Tsk. Awit. Birthday na birthday mo--" </p><p> </p><p>Malakas na binatukan ni Michelle si Sicheng kaya napatigil ito sa pagsasalita. Nagtatakang napatingin sa akin si Taeyong. Ako naman napailing nalang. </p><p> </p><p>Patay. Wala na talaga akong lusot neto. Kailangan ko ng umamin.</p><p> </p><p>Wala na akong nagawa kundi hawakan ang kamay niya at hilahin siya pababa at palabas ng higschool bulding habang nasa likod namin si Michelle at Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>Tumigil kaming dalawa kung saan wala masyadong estudyante. Sa De Mazenod Hall. Medyo lumayo naman samin yung dalawa pero rinig ko padin ang pagtatalo nila. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang daldal mo naman Sicheng. Sinabi na nga ni Mari na wag ipagmamakaingay eh." ani ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry naman. Akala ko kasi alam ni Taeyong kasi magkabanda sila eh." kamot ulong sagot naman ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong, ano kasi, magpapaliwanag ako. Alam kong magtataka ka kapag sinabi kong birthday ko din ngayon." panimula ko. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang segundo siyang walang imik habang nakatitig sakin. Maya maya bigla siyang nagsalita. "Kung tititigang mabuti magkamukhang magkamukha nga talaga kayo ni Jaemi. Personality nyo lang ang magkaiba. Kung hindi ko kayo kilalang dalawa iisipin ko na iisang tao lang kayo." </p><p> </p><p>Napahigpit ang hawak ko sa strap ng bag ko pagkasabi nya non. "Magkamukha, magkalapit ang mga pangalan, magkaparehas ng birthday. Umamin ka nga. Kamba-- " </p><p> </p><p>Bago pa man niya matapos ang sasabihin niya inunahan ko na siyang magsalita. "Kambal ba kami ni Jaemi? Oo." napapikit nalang ako pagkasabi ko non. </p><p> </p><p>Wala na. Alam na ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Napa-awang ang bibig niya sa sinabi ko. "Bakit parang hindi naman kayo naguusap o nagpapansinan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman kasi kami close. Matagal na kaming walang communication. Nagulat nalang ako ng lumipat siya dito. Kapag nagkakasabay o nagkakasalubong kami hindi naman siya namamansin." nakayukong sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Malakas siyang bumuntong hininga. Nag-angat naman ako ng tingin sakanya. Dismayadong siyang nakatingin sa akin sabay halukipkip. "Bakit ka nagsinungaling samin noong nagtatanong kami?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Ayoko naman talagang magsinungaling. Hindi ko kasi alam kung gusto bang ipaalam ni Jaemi na may kakambal siya." naguguilty na sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang minutong walang nagsasalita sa amin ng biglang sumigaw si Michelle. " Taeyong, Jaera, okay lang ba kayo diyan? " </p><p> </p><p>Ako na ang bumasag ng katahimikan. "Galit ka ba? Sorry ulit. Naiintindihan ko naman kung masama ang loob mo. Kung may gusto ka pang malaman ikwekwento ko nalang sayo sa susunod." </p><p> </p><p>Matagal bago siya sumagot. "Hindi naman. Nakakagulat at nakakatampo lang." sagot niya. Awkward siyang ngumiti at humawak sakanyang batok. "So, Happy Birthday Jaera. Sorry kung wala akong regalo. Naabala ko pa kayo ng mga kaibigan mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi, okay lang. Yayain sana kitang sumama samin kaso naalala ko birthday party nga pala ni Jaemi."</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi nalang ako pupunta. Sasama ako magcelebrate ng birthday mo." nakangiting sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Baka magtampo sila sayo kung hindi ka pupunta. Okay na ako sa libre mo kahapon, Taeyong. Isipin mo nalang na advance natin cinelebrate ang birthday ko." nag-aalalang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako na bahalang magpaliwanag sakanila. Naibigay ko nanaman regalo ko kay Jaemi kanina." sabi niya." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango tango naman ako sa paliwanag niya. "Sabe mo yan ah." Akmang tatalikod na ako para puntahan si Michelle at Sicheng ng bigla ulit siyang nagsalita. "Tsaka, I wanna know you more Jaera."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Nandito kami sa Sm Manila. Dito nalang namin napagisipan pumunta para malapit at iwas traffic kapag uuwi na. Pabor din kay Michelle at Sicheng kasi pareho silang taga-Manila at sasakay ng LRT pauwi. Punuan sa S&amp;R at hindi na kami makapaghintay pa na may mabakanteng upuan kaya nagsuggest si Sicheng na sa The Red Plate nalang kami kumain. Agree naman kaming tatlo nila Taeyong kasi nakakamiss din kumain ng korean foods. </p><p> </p><p>"So, yun nga kambal mo si Jaemi?" tanong ni Taeyong pagkatapos umorder ng pagkain namin. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako. "Oo." </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy Taeyong ah! Wag mo ipagkakalat! Sasapakin kita kahit gwapo ka." sabi ni Michelle at pinakita ang kamao kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ko naman ipagkakalat?" natatawang sabi ni Taeyong sabay subo ng kimchi. </p><p> </p><p>"Famous ka eh. Baka ipagkalat mo." sagot naman ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Mahalaga sakin si Mari kaya di ko gagawin yun sakanya." tapos ngumiti siya sakin.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Nakiki-Mari na din?" nakataas ang kilay na sabi ni Michelle. "At ang sweet ha. Sana all mahalaga." </p><p> </p><p>Bigla namang naubo si Sicheng sa sinabi ni Michelle sabay tawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Tawa tawa ka dyan! Wala ka din namang jowa!" </p><p> </p><p>Natigil tuloy si Sicheng sa kakatawa. "Atleast ako hindi ghinost ng kalandiang ching chong." </p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman ako bigla ng marinig yon kaya sinamaan ako ng tingin ni Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>Si Lucas ang tinutukoy ni Sicheng. Ka-MU ni Michelle noong first year hanggang second year tapos bigla nalang naglaho na parang bula pagpasok ng third year. Ilang buwan iniyakan ni Michelle yon. Hanggang ngayon bitter siya kapag nababanggit. </p><p> </p><p>"Nye nye nye mamaya ka sakin sa LRT itutulak kita ng masubsob ka sa lapag." ganti ni Michelle kay Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Nye nye nye hindi padin makamove on kaya ang bitter." panggagaya ni Sicheng sa pagsasalita ni Michelle kaya binatukan siya nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow ha. Nagsalita ang hanggang ngayon awkward kapag nandyaan si Luna?" ganti ni Michelle kaya binato siya ni Sicheng ng tissue sa mukha.</p><p> </p><p>Tuwang tuwa naman kami ni Taeyong na panoorin sila. Everyday scenario na ata nila to. Hindi makukumpleto ang isang araw na hindi sila nagkakaasaran. </p><p> </p><p>Isang oras din kaming nagstay doon sa restaurant na puro kwentuhan at tawanan lang. Sana palagi nalang ganito. Nagkaayaan na kaming umuwi ng magtext ang mama ni Michelle at hinahanap na siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, thank you ulit sa libre ha. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" sabi ni Michelle sabay niyakap ako. </p><p> </p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAERA MARIELLE! INGAT PAUWI!" sigaw ni Sicheng. Hinatak na kasi siya ni Michelle pababa ng escalator. </p><p> </p><p>Kami nalang ni Taeyong ang naiwan sa labas ng restaurant. Sabi niya ihahatid niya raw ako sa bahay. Hindi na ako nakatanggi. Pambawi ko na din to sa pagsisinungaling ko sakanya tungkol samin ng kambal ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara na?" aya ko sakanya. "Baka gabihin ka pa lalo sa paguwi ah. Sure kang ihahatid mo pa ako?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oo naman." nakangiti siya sakin at tumango tango. "Gabi na din oh. Baka mapano ka pa." </p><p> </p><p>Paglabas namin ng mall saktong nakahinto ang mga sasakyan kaya mabilis kaming tumawid at naglakad papunta sa LRT station. </p><p> </p><p>8:30pm na kaya wala ng masyadong tao. Agad kaming nakabili ng ticket at sumakay ng LRT pa-Monumento. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari." </p><p> </p><p>"Aba. Mari nadin ang tawag mo sakin ah?" nakangiting sabi ko. "Ano yon? " </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for trusting me." </p><p> </p><p>"Wala yon. Kaibigan na naman kita." </p><p> </p><p>9:30pm ng makadating kami ni Taeyong sa bahay. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo pa bang pumasok?" tanong ko sakanya pagkapasok ko ng gate. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na. Nakakahiya naman." nahihiyang sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sus. Sige na nga. Umuwi ka na." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Mari. Thank you sa libre. See you tomorrow!" kaway niya habang naglalakad na palayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Taeyong. Wala yon. Ingat. " nakangiting tugon ko habang kumakaway pabalik. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Wala ang first period teacher namin kaya nakatambay lang kami ngayon dito sa classroom. Si Michelle at Sicheng, naglalaro ng jengga. Ako naman nagrerewrite ng notes. </p><p> </p><p>Maya maya nagsawa na ata sila kakalaro kaya tumigil na sila at pinanood nalang ako sa ginagawa ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang bilis ng oras no? Tapos na agad birthday ni Mari." nakangalumbabang sabi ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sana sa susunod tumapat birthday mo ng Sabado para mas matagal tayong makapagbonding. Bitin yung kahapon eh." nakanguso namang dagdag ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Birthday ba ni Jaera kahapon?" nagulat naman ng ng biglang sumulpot si Jaehyun na nakatayo na ngayon sa harap ng table namin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha?" yun nalang ang nasambit ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Noong isang araw pa birthday ni Mari." napatingin naman kami sa nagsalita sa malapit sa pinto. Si Taeyong. May dala siyang milo shake at tumabi sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit di mo sinabi sa amin? Bakit kay Taeyong lang?" tanong ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hindi. Wala naman talagang alam si Taeyong. Nagkasalubong lang kami sa mall noong isang araw." kabadong sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ganun ba. Belated happy birthday, Jaera. Sorry, hindi ko kasi alam eh." nakangiting bati niya. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako at sinabing, "Thank you. Okay lang." </p><p> </p><p>"Sige ah. Una na ako. Pinapatawag kasi akong faculty eh." nakangiting paalam ni Jaehyun at agad na lumabas ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang kalmado ako pero deep inside kilig na kilig talaga ako at gusto ng mawala. Tumingin ako kay Michelle na kunwaring nakatingin sa ibang parte ng classroom pero kitang kita na nagpipigil din ng ngiti at kilig sa pagbati sakin ni Jaehyun. Bumaling naman ako kay Sicheng na tahimik lang at masamang nakatingin sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng eksenang yun nagpaalam na si Taeyong na babalik na siya sa classroom nila. </p><p> </p><p>"Taray, Mari! Binati ka ni bebe Jaehyun mo! Level up na level up na talaga kayo ah!" kilig na kilig na sabi ni Michelle na may kasama pang paghampas sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag kang maingay Michelle. Baka may makarinig sa atin. Mamaya makarating kay Jaemi magalit sakin yun." saway ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Parang binati lang eh." nakasimangot na sabi ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Eto talagang si Cheng! Akala mo naman inaano. Sabihin ko sikreto mo dyan kay Mari eh." sabi ni Michelle kay Sicheng kaya napatingin naman ako sakanya at nagtataka. Anong sikreto? May tinatago sila sa akin? </p><p> </p><p>"Anong sikre--" </p><p> </p><p>"WALA!" hindi pa tapos yung tanong ko pero mabilis na sumagot si Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Crush niya--" naputol ang dapat sasabihin ni Michelle ng takpan ni Sicheng bibig niya. Nakatingin parin ako sakanila at nagtataka. </p><p> </p><p>"Crush? May crush ka na ulit Sicheng?" tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo meron. I--" naputol ulit sa pagsasalita si Michelle ng takpan ulit ni Sicheng ang bibig niya. </p><p> </p><p>"WALA! Pauso tong si Michelle eh. Wag mo nalang pansinin yan." sagot ni Sicheng kaya napatingin ako kay Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Char lang yun, Mari. Alam mo namang si Luna ang una at huling pag-ibig niyan eh." sabi nito sabay hehe at peace sign. </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik naman at walang reaksyon si Sicheng sa sinabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Maya maya tumunog na ang school bell. Break time na. Agad agad kaming lumabas ng classroom at nagpunta sa cafeteria. Wala ako sa mood kumain kaya nauna na akong naghanap ng pwesto at umupo. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko maiwasang mapaisip na puro pala ako pag-aaral. Hindi ko na napapansin si Sicheng. Matagal na kaming magkaibigan. Mas nauna ko siyang nakilala kesa kay Michelle. Noon sobrang close kami at palagi siyang nagkwekwento sa akin pero ngayon hindi na. Wala na akong nalalaman sakanya. May nagugustuhan na nga siguro siya. Hindi ako naniniwalang si Luna padin. Kailangan kong malaman para matulungan ko siya. </p><p> </p><p>Nauna siyang pumunta sa pwesto. Naiwan daw ni Michelle wallet niya kaya nagpaalam na babalik ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Sicheng." tawag ko sakanya habang kumakain. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin naman siya sa akin at hinihintay na magsalita ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Yayain sana kita sa Sabado. Date tayo." </p><p> </p><p>"HA?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Friendly date." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah." tumango tango naman siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Payag ka ba? Matagal na din simula nung huli tayong lumabas ng magkasama eh." tanong ko sakanya ng nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo naman." mahinang sambit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay ka lang ba?" tumango siya bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi parin maalis sa isip ko kung anong tumatakbo sa isip niya. May problema ba siya? Dati, nagsasabi siya agad sakin. Ngayon, hindi na. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang ako, Jaera." </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat naman na tinawag niya akong Jaera. Unang beses yon ah. Simula pagkabata namin Mari na ang tawag nya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera na tawag mo sa akin?" </p><p> </p><p>"Joke lang, Mari." natatawang sambit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sabihin mo lang sakin kapag may problema ka ah. Nandito lang ako. Makikinig ako sayo anytime. Magkaibigan tayo diba?" </p><p> </p><p>"Eto namang si Mari ang drama. Wala nga. Okay lang ako. Overthinker ka lang talaga."</p><p> </p><p>Sinungaling ka, Sicheng. Kilala kita.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos naming kumain nila Sicheng umakyat kami agad sa classroom. </p><p> </p><p>" Kanina pa kayo tahimik dalawa ah? Nag-away ba kayo? " tanong ni Michelle habang nagpapalit palit ang tingin samin ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ah. Kung ano ano napapansin mo dyan." wala sa mood na sagot ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Sungit naman!" sabi ni Michelle sabay baling sakin. "Nga pala pupunta ka ba mamaya sa practice nyo ng Neo-- "</p><p> </p><p>Naputol ang dapat sasabihin ni Michelle nang dumating bigla si Taeyong at tinawag ako. </p><p> </p><p>"MARI! " </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of. Oh ayan na pala sinusundo ka na. " sabi ni Michelle habang si Sicheng naman tahimik na nauna papasok ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang naman na hiramin ko muna kaibigan mo diba?" tanong ni Taeyong kay Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo naman. Ingatan mo yan ha. Hihi. " nakangiti at parang kinikilig pa na sagot ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok na agad siya pagkasabi nun kaya kinuha na ni Taeyong ang kamay ko at hinila ako patungo sa band room. </p><p> </p><p>Pagbukas namin ng pinto, patay ang mga ilaw. Nagtaka naman ako. Wala pang tao? Kami palang? First time to ah.</p><p> </p><p>Kinapa kapa ko ang switch bago pumasok sa loob. Saktong pagbukas ko ng ilaw ng biglang may sumigaw, "Happy Birthday Jaera! " </p><p> </p><p>Kumpleto ang Neo Zone. Si Taeil, Jungwoo, Mark at Jaehyun. Si Taeyong naman nasa likod ko.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ano to?" naguguluhang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako kasi may cake tapos bumili pa sila ng happy birthday sign at party poopers. </p><p> </p><p>"Nabigla ka ba samin, Jaera? " tanong ni Mark sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hindi naman. Nakakahiya lang sainyo kasi gumastos pa kayo. Masaya nanaman ako na bati lang. " paliwanag ko sakanila habang nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko naman maiwasan na mapatingin kay Jaehyun na may hawak na cake. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Jaera. Hindi lang talaga kami mapakali nung malaman namin na birthday mo pala noong isang araw. Gusto lang naming makabawi sayo. " sabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo nga. Hindi ka naman nabati sa exact birthday mo. Hindi mo naman kasi nababanggit. Sinabi lang samin ni Jaehyun kanina. " dagdag ni Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ulit ako sakanila. "Maraming Salamat. " </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko lang maipakita sakanila pero sobrang saya ko talaga. Ngayon lang may nagsurprise sakin ng ganito. Ngayon ko lang din naranasan na magkaroon ng maraming kaibigan. Simula pagkabata ko si Sicheng lang ang nagiisang kaibigan ko at palaging kasama. Ngayong highschool lang dumagdag sa buhay ko si Michelle. Pero ngayon bukod sakanilang dalawa andyaan na din ang Neo Zone. Ramdam na ramdam ko talaga na itinuturing nila akong isa sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>Kinain na namin yung cake pagkatapos kong hipan yung kandila. Kinakantayawan pa nila ako na sabihin yung winish ko umiling nalang ako at ngumiti. Sa akin nalang yun. Baka hindi pa matupad kung ipagsasabi ko.</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako sa pagtabi sakin ni Jaehyun. Dala dala nya yung plato nya na may slice ng cake. </p><p> </p><p>Sumubo sya ng isang kutsara sabay tingin sa akin. "Ang sarap nito. Ang galing ko diba? Ako pumili nyan. Nakipagtalo pa ako kay Dons na mas masarap tong Dark Chocolate kesa dun sa Mocha flavor. " kwento nya. </p><p> </p><p>Siya pala pumili neto? </p><p> </p><p>"Masarap diba? " tanong ulit niya ng makita nya akong sumubo ng isa. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango tango naman ako. "Oo masarap. Magaling kang pumili. " tapos ngumiti ako sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Naghihintay ako ng isasagot nya pero napansin kong nakatitig lang siya sa akin. "Jaehyun? Okay ka lang ba?" </p><p> </p><p>"O-okay lang ako. Sorry about that." nahihiyang sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera." Seryosong tawag nya sa akin. " Sorry ulit kung hindi ako sumipot nung isang araw. Emergency lang talaga. Wag na mag-alala babawi ako sayo. " kalmadong sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>" Ah, hindi. Okay lang talaga. Nagsorry ka nanaman kahapon eh. Wala na sakin yun. Sandali--" </p><p> </p><p>Naputol ako sa dapat sasabihin ng seryoso syang nagsalita. "No. Don't lie Jaera. Nasabi sakin ni Taeyong na isang oras kang naghintay sakin." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." napayuko naman ako sa biglang pagseseryoso niya ng tono. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako ang dapat magsorry. " sagot naman niya.</p><p> </p><p>"So, mamaya pagkatapos neto? My treat. I-celebrate ulit natin ang birthday mo. " Seryoso talaga siya sa pagbawi sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Natatakot ako Jaehyun. " mahinang sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Saan? Kanino? " </p><p> </p><p>"Baka magselos girlfriend mo." </p><p> </p><p>"No. Maiintindihan nya yun. Mabait si Jaemi. Hindi yun katulad ng mga babae sa teleserye na nang-aaway. " sabi nya ng may kasamang tawa. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango na lang ako sakanya at nagpatuloy sa pagkain.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na ako nakatanggi kay Jaehyun. Pagkatunog na pagkatunog ng dismissal bell kanina hinatak na niya ako agad palabas ng classroom. Gulat na gulat si Michelle at Sicheng maski ako. Hindi na ako nakapagpaalam sakanila. Hindi din nakaligtas sa pandinig ko ang bulungan ng mga kaklase namin. </p><p> </p><p>Jusko. Wag naman sanang maging issue to at makarating sa kakambal ko. Ayokong mas lalo kaming lumayo ang loob sa isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>Dinala nya ako sa kainan na puro seafoods lang. Sa Seafood Island. Wala namang problema sakin dahil mahilig naman ako sa seafoods lalo na sa hipon. Ayun ang palaging request ko kay Papa kapag magluluto siya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko maiwasang isipin na date to pero kailangan kong tanggapin na pambawi niya lang to sa akin. Baka eto na ang una at huli na makakalabas kami na magkasama kaya susulitin ko na. </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang kami na naghihintay ng inorder namin ng biglang magsalita si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagkaboyfriend ka na ba Jaera?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi pa." </p><p> </p><p>"Manliligaw?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wala rin." Wala namang nagkakagusto sakin kaya impossible na magkaroon ako ng mga ganyan. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang impossible naman na wala? Maganda ka naman saka matalino. Maganda pa boses mo." nagtatakang tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Pero may nagugustuhan ka?" nakangiting tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Namula naman ako bigla sa tanong niya. Hindi ko alam kung saan ako titingin at kung ano isasagot ko. Wag kang papahalata, Jaera. Kumalma ka. Wag kang magpapahalata kung ayaw mong layuan ka niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Wala talaga. Focus lang ako sa pag-aaral." </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Talaga? Si Taeyong di mo type?" paniniguradong tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Paano kung sabihin ko na ikaw ang gusto ko? Anong magiging reaksyon mo? Lalayo ka ba? </p><p> </p><p>Sakto namang dumating na yung pagkain kaya natigil nadin sya sa pagtatanong. Tahimik lang kaming kumakain ng biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait lang Jaera ah. " Lumayo siya sandali para sagutin ang tawag. Ako naman nagpatuloy lang sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Pagbalik ni Jaehyun ay nakangiti siya. "Pagkatapos nating kumain pupunta daw dito si Jaemi. " </p><p> </p><p>Kinabahan ako bigla. "Talaga? Biglaan naman ata?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya nga eh. Maaga daw natapos practice nila sa cheerleading eh. Ayaw pa umuwi kaya sasama nalang daw siya satin. " </p><p> </p><p>Totoo ba to? Pupunta dito si Jaemi? Papansinin kaya niya ako? Mas lalo akong kinakabahan. </p><p> </p><p>Agad kaming lumabas ng restaurant pagkatapos kumain. Mga ilang minuto lang ang lumipas nakita naming bumaba si Jaemi ng taxi. Mabilis siyang tumawid mula sa kabila papunta sa amin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, babe!" masiglang bati ni Jaemi sabay yakap kay Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Babe, si Jaera nga pala. Band mate ko. " pagpapakilala sakin ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Kung alam mo lang Jaehyun. Matagal na kaming magkakilala kasi kambal namin ang isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>"Gwein's replacement, right? " tanong ni Jaemi. "Hello, Jaera." nakangiting bati niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako sa pagbati niya. Sobrang tagal na naming hindi nag-uusap. May parte sa akin na gusto kong umiyak. Miss na miss ko na ang kakambal ko. Siya padin naman yung taong nasa tabi ko noong mga bata kami. Siya padin naman ang katabi ko palaging matulog noon. Siya padin ang kambal ko nagkalayo man kami ng ilang taon. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Jaemi." bati ko pabalik sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna join us? Mag-arcade kami ni Jaehyun." yaya ni Jaemi sakin sabay kapit sa braso ni Jaehyun kaya napaiwas ako ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na. Kailangan ko nadin umuwi. Enjoy nalang kayo sa date niyo." sabi ko sabay ngiti sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>Ngiti lang Jaera kahit nasasaktan ka na sa nakikita mo.</p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako kay Jaehyun. Nakatingin siya ngayon kay Jaemi. Kitang kita kung gaano siya kasaya. </p><p> </p><p>Bakit pa ba ako nandito? Hindi ba dapat umalis nalang ako? Bakit ba kasi umaasa padin ako kay Jaehyun? Bakit umaasa padin ako kahit alam ko naman na hanggang dito nalang ako. </p><p> </p><p>Kaklase. </p><p> </p><p>Kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>Ka-banda. </p><p> </p><p>Ayan lang naman ako para sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Ingat sa pag-uwi Jaera. See you sa Monday. " nakangiting sabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Sayang hindi tayo nagkasama ng matagal. " sabi ni Jaemi kaya napatingin ako sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Next time nalang babawi ako." sabi ko habang nakangiti. Ngumiti naman siya pabalik sa akin bilang sagot. Tatalikod na sana ako ng bigla siyang magsalita ulit.</p><p> </p><p>"It was nice meeting you again, Jaera Marielle. " makahulugan at may diing pagkakasabi niya sabay hatak na kay Jaehyun papasok ng arcade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Sabado ngayon pero maaga akong gumising. Ngayon ang usapan namin ni Sicheng na friendly date. Matagal tagal nadin nung huli kaming lumabas na magkasama kaya nangako akong babawi sakanya. Pagkatapos sana ng araw na to bumalik na kami sa dati. Nakakamiss din ang pagiging madaldal at palakwento ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong kumain at naligo. Habang nagpapatuyo ng buhok naalala ko naman bigla yung nangyari kahapon. Pinansin at binati ako ni Jaemi. Tinawag pa niya ang buong pangalan ko. Masaya ako sa nangyari pero hindi mawala sa isip ko na magisip ng kung ano ano. Para kasing may iba sa mga tingin niya. Pakiramdam ko may nagawa akong malaking kasalanan sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Magbibihis na sana ako ng biglang tumunog ang phone ko. Kinuha ko naman yun sa ibabaw ng headboard at tinignan ang message. Galing sa unknown number. </p><p> </p><p>+63905××××××× <br/>So, you're close pala with Jaehyun, Mari. </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot yung noo ko pagkabasa ng text. Sino kaya to? Paano nya nakuha number ko? At tinawag nya akong Mari so close kami? Imposible namang isa kina Sicheng, Michelle at Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Me : <br/>Sorry but who's this?</p><p> </p><p>+63905××××××× <br/>Your twin sister. Jaemi Mariette. </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ko sa nabasa ko. Hindi ko nalang muna rereplayan. Kinakabahan ako sa sasabihin niya. Kanino kaya niya nakuha ang number ko? </p><p> </p><p>Nagbihis na ako. Black shirt, jeans, at ang paborito kong converse ang sinuot ko. Nagmamadali akong umalis ng bahay pagkatapos. 11am ang usapan namin ni Sicheng. 10:20am na. Ayokong ma-late sa usapan namin at baka lalong siyang magtampo sakin. Nagtext naman siya na sa entrance nalang kami ng mall magkita. </p><p> </p><p>Pagbaba ko sa tapat ng mall, andun na agad si Sicheng. Nakasuot siya ng white shirt, ripped jeans at white na rubber shoes. Nakatayo siya dun habang nakasuot ng headphones at nakatingin sa phone niya. Nilapitan ko agad siya at kinalabit. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin naman siya sa akin at ngumiti. "Oh, Jaera. Andyan ka na pala. " Jaera nanaman ang gamit niya. </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok na kami agad sa mall. Tumingin ako kay Sicheng na lumilibot ang mata sa mga nadadaanan naming kainan. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan mo gusto kumain? Lunch nanaman na. " tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Fastfood nalang? Jollibee o Mcdo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mcdo nalang." sagot ko. Tumango naman siya at naunang maglakad papunta sa loob. </p><p> </p><p>Umorder ako ng 1 pc chicken with drinks habang spaghetti with drinks naman ang sakanya. Tahimik lang kaming kumakain kaya naisipan kong maginitiate ng convo. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Sicheng. Magkwento ka naman. " sabi ko sakanya bago sumubo ulit.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano namang ikwekwento ko?" sagot niya habang nakatingin lang sa pagkain.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm. Kahit ano? Parang dati lang. Nagkwekwento ka ng random moments sa buhay mo." alangang sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman akong ikwekwento. " tapos tumingin siya sa akin. "Ikaw nga dapat ang magkwento. Kamusta na kayo ni Jaehyun." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang. Mabait naman siya. Naguusap na kami. " mahinang sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"May progress? Nagulat kami kahapon nung hinatak ka niya palabas ng classroom. " </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako. Paano magkakaprogress eh may girlfriend siya at kakambal ko pa? </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera." tawag nya sakin. "Wag ka masyado makipagclose dyan kay Jaehyun. Wag ka masyadong ma-attach. Tandaan mo may girlfriend siya. " seryosong payo niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko naman yun. Friends lang naman kami. Hindi na ako ako humihiling ng iba pa. " </p><p> </p><p>"Kahit na. Masasaktan ka padin sakanya. Kaya dapat hanggang maaga dumistansya ka na sakanya. Wag mo na siyang pagtuunan ng pansin. " </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako nakasagot. Tama naman siya. Masasaktan at masasaktan padin naman ako kay Jaehyun as long as nagkakasama kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Sinasabi ko sayo to kasi mahal kita. " sambit niya. "Bilang kaibigan." </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos naming kumain naglibot libot na kami. Pumasok kami sa H&amp;M. Tumingin tingin ako ng mga damit na bagay sakanya. Balak ko kasi siyang bilhan. </p><p> </p><p>"Try mo to Cheng. Bagay sayo. " sabi ko habang hawak yung shirt na light blue. Tumango naman siya at kinuha yon para isukat. </p><p> </p><p>Maya maya pagkapasok ni Sicheng sa fitting room tumunog ang phone ko. May nagtext nanaman. Unknown number. Si Jaemi kaya ulit to? </p><p> </p><p>+63950×××××××<br/>Hello Jaera. Si Jaehyun to. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat naman ako ng mabasa ang text. Sinave ko agad ang number niya at nagreply. </p><p> </p><p>Me : <br/>Hello. Bakit ka nagtext? </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun : <br/>Magkita sana tayo ngayon? Free ka ba? </p><p> </p><p>Kumalabog ang dibdib ko reply niya. Kami? Magkikita? Ano namang gagawin namin? </p><p> </p><p>Me : <br/>Bakit? Anong meron? </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun : <br/>Tinext na kasi ako ni Dons na pagusapan na daw natin yung kakantahin nating dalawa para sa program next next week. </p><p> </p><p>Yun lang naman pala. Bakit kailangang magkita pa? Hindi ba pwedeng sa text nalang? </p><p> </p><p>Nagisip isip naman ako ng matagal bago magreply. Nagdadalawang isip ako kung pupunta ba ako o sasabihin kong next time nalang. Unang lakad namin to ni Sicheng after a long time. Ayoko namang sirain. </p><p> </p><p>Kaso nung magsabog ng karupukan ang Diyos nasa labas ata ako at naliligo. May dala pang timba at planggana para maguwi sa bahay. </p><p> </p><p>Choosy ka pa ba Jaera? Makikipagkita ka na nga kay Jaehyun na siya ang nagaaya. </p><p> </p><p>Lumabas na si Sicheng sa fitting room at lumapit sakin. "Okay ka lang? Mukhang malalim iniisip mo ah." nag-aalalang tanong niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, kasi ano kailangan ko ng umalis." </p><p> </p><p>"Agad agad? Pinapauwi ka na ba ni Tito? Kausapin ko. Ako bahalang magpaliwanag. "</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Kasi ano, kailangan ako ni Jaehyun. Magpaplano na kami ng kakantahin sa program. " </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya sumagot agad. Nakatingin lang siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sige. Itext ko nalang si Michelle. Patapos nanaman practice nila sa dance club." sabi niya at nilabas ang phone niya. Pinanood ko siyang i-dial ang number ni Michelle. Sumagot naman ito agad. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh bakit? Kakatapos lang ng practice namin. May nangyari ba? " </p><p> </p><p>"May emergency si Jaera. May practice sila ng Neo Zone. " </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Biglaan naman. Edi wala ka ng kasama diyan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Andito pa naman siya. Paalis palang. Makakapunta ka ba dito ngayon?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede naman. Mag-grab nalang ako. Libre mo ako milktea ha! Saka takoyaki! Hehe. " </p><p> </p><p>"Oo na sige na. Magkita nalang tayo sa tapat ng Gong Cha." </p><p> </p><p>Pagkababa niya ng tawag agad siyang bumaling sa akin. "Okay na. Pupunta daw siya. " Nakangiting sabi niya. Ngumiti naman ako pabalik sakanya at sabay na kaming lumabas ng store. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Sicheng. Next time talaga babawi ako. Promise ko yan. " </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang, Jaera. Ang gusto ko lang naman maging masaya ka. " </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung anong ibig sabihin niya. Agad siyang tumalikod at umalis. May parte saking naguguilty. Inaya ko siyang umalis tapos biglang iiwan ko siya isang text lang Jaehyun. Ang dating inuna ko pa si Jaehyun kesa sa bestfriend ko. Hindi na ako magtataka kung mas lalong lalayo ang loob niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Pababa ako ng escalator ng kinuha ko ang phone ko at nagreply sa message ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Me : <br/>Okay na Jaehyun. Papunta na ako. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun : <br/>Ingat Jaera. Nasa cafe lang ako sa tapat ng SMU. ;)</p><p> </p><p>Pagkabasa ko ng text niya ay agad na akong pumunta sa sakayan ng jeep. 30 minutes away lang naman dito ang SMU. Wag lang sana akong maipit sa traffic. </p><p> </p><p>Habang nasa biyahe nagiisip isip lang ako habang nakikinig ng kanta. Tama ba talaga tong ginawa ko? Ang unfair talaga kay Sicheng. Mabuti nalang at andyaan si Michelle at masasamahan siya ngayong araw. Eh paano kung wala? Edi para ko lang sinayang ang oras at araw niya. Napabuntong hininga nalang ako at tumingin sa labas. </p><p> </p><p>Kahit kailan talaga Jaera. Ang rupok rupok mo talaga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Sumaktong 30 minutes ang biyahe ko mula sa mall hanggang SMU. Agad akong pumunta sa cofee shop kung saan andoon si Jaehyun. Pagkapasok ko nakita ko agad siya. Nakahoodie at may panloob na white shirt. Doon siya sa bandang likod nakapwesto. May malapit sakanyang mga bookshelves. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun." </p><p> </p><p>Umangat sakin agad ang tingin niya sabay ngiti. Ang cute cute talaga ng dimples niya. Ang sarap tusukin. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera. Ang bilis ah. Upo ka. " </p><p> </p><p>Umupo naman ako sa harap niya. Seryoso siyang nakaharap sa laptop habang may pinapakinggan na kanta. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to something? Ako na magoorder. " alok sakin ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako. "Busog pa ako eh. Mamaya nalang." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then. " Ihinarap naman niya sakin yung laptop niya. May mga nakadownload na kanta dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong gusto mong kantahin? Since ikaw ang lead vocalist ikaw ang mamili ng kanta. " sabi niya habang umiinom ng frappe. </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ko isa isa ang mga kanta. Yung iba pamilyar sakin, yung iba naman hindi. Yung iba parang gawa nila kasi pagkatapos ng title may pangalan ng band members. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano to?" tanong ko habang itinuturo yung isang kanta na hindi pamilyar sakin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that. Gawa namin yang kanta na yan. " proud na sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Ang galing niyo naman." </p><p> </p><p>"You can write your owns songs too. Sa lahat ng kanta na yan may iba't ibang storya. We want to hear your story too, Jaera." </p><p> </p><p>Gusto kong gawan ng kanta ka Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm maybe, Eyes Closed nalang ni Halsey or Someone You Loved ni Lewis Capaldi? Hindi ko pa pwedeng piliin yung mga kanta niyo kasi bago palang ako. Maybe next time. I'll read the songs that you wrote and I'll write my own too. " </p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Jaehyun. "Okay. Good choice Jaera." </p><p> </p><p>"So, kailan practice?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe this week or next week nalang. Depende sayo. Kung kailan maluwag sa oras mo. " </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Check ko schedule ko. " sabi ko at tumango naman siya. </p><p> </p><p>Biglang tumahimik nang ilang minuto kaya nakaramdam ako ng pagkailang. </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna go somewhere? " alok niya. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako kaya hindi ako nakasagot agad. Nakatingin lang ako sakanya at mukhang naghihintay na siya ng sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Tayong dalawa? Okay lang?" paninigurado ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo naman. Niyaya kita dito ito lang gagawin natin. Sayang naman. Ayokong mabored ka. " </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko namang mapigilang ngumiti sakanyan "Sige. May gusto akong subukan eh. " </p><p> </p><p>"What is it then?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ice skating! Sa MOA!" nakangiting sagot ko sa tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Hindi mo pa nasusubukan yun?" Umiling ako. Hindi pa. Kasi takot akong mahulog at masaktan. </p><p> </p><p>Pero, ano nga bang ginagawa ko sa sarili ko? Sinasaktan ko nanaman diba? Alam ko namang wala akong pag-asa sayo pero eto padin ako. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nag-grab kami papuntang MOA. Swerteng walang traffic kaya agad kaming nakarating. Bago pumunta sa ice skating rink naglibot libot muna kami sa mga tindahan ng damit at nilalagay sa katawan. Saktong nakita ko ang The Alley na paborito namin ni Michelle kaya nag-aya akong bumili ng milktea. Ililibre ko sana siya kaso pass daw muna siya dahil busog pa siya sa frappe kanina. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi masyadong mahaba ang pila kaya nakabili ako agad. Pabalik na ako sa pwesto namin ng makasalubong ko si Mina. </p><p> </p><p>Si Mina, maganda, mayaman, at sikat sa school. Sino ba namang hindi makakakilala sakanya? Bago dumating si Jaemi sa school namin siya ang palaging center of attention. SSG president siya habang Team Captain ng cheerleading squad si Jaemi. Ilang beses ng napabalitang nag-away sila. Wala namang nakakaalam ng dahilan. Sadyang ayaw lang talaga siguro nila sa isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>Yuyuko sana ako at iiwas para hindi niya ako makita kaso nagkatinginan na kami. Ngingiti sana ako sakanya ng bigla siyang umirap. Tinignan pa niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa. Nailang naman ako ng kaunti don. </p><p> </p><p>"What's with the outfit? Change of style?" mataray na sambit niya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Wait. Akala ba niya ako si Jaemi? </p><p> </p><p>Tanga Jaera malamang. Kambal kayo at magkamukhang magkamukha pa. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam anong sasabihin ko. Kinakabahan ako. "H-ha? A-ano kasi...." </p><p> </p><p>"Now you're stuttering. Nakadrugs ka ba?" </p><p> </p><p>Sasagot pa sana ako ng bigla kong maramdaman ang kamay ni Jaehyun sa bewang ko. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko sa ginawa nyang yon. Napatingin ako sakanya. Buti nalang hindi siya tumingin pabalik sakin. Hindi ko alam kung anong ichura ko ngayon. Namumula ba ako o ano. Nakakahiyang makita niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Just go with the flow okay?" bulong niya sakin habang mas inilalapit ang katawan niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, ako pumili niyan. I like her soft look today. She's cute, right? " matamis na sabi ni Jaehyun kay Kierra. Tumaas naman ang kilay nito at tinignan ako ulit. Halatang inis na inis siya kay Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"That style doesn't fit her. Para siyang ibang tao." pagkasabi nun umalis na siya. Nakahinga na ako ng maluwag. Sinundan ko naman ng tingin kung saan siya pupunta. Mabuti nalang at mukhang uuwi na siya. Mahirap ng magkasalubong kami ulit dito sa loob ng mall.</p><p> </p><p>Tinanggal na ni Jaehyun ang kamay niya sa bewang ko. Buti naman. Aaminin kong kinikilig talaga ako pero nakakaramdam din ako ng pagkailang. First time na may gumawa sakin ng ganon.</p><p> </p><p>"Kinabahan ako don. Akala niya ako si Jaemi. Paano kung bigla niya akong inaway." sabi ko nalang kay Jaehyun habang naglalakad na kami papunta sa ice skating rink. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sakanya at nagulat naman ako dahil nakatingin na pala siya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"You really look like her. " sabi niya kaya nakaramdam uli ako ng kaba. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako. Hindi ah. Mas maganda naman si Jaemi." kabadong sagot ko. Hindi ako makatingin ng diretso sakanya kaya ipinagpatuloy ko nalang ang pag-inom ng milktea. </p><p> </p><p>"No. Para ka talagang siya. Magkaiba nga lang kayo sa maraming bagay. " </p><p> </p><p>Mas lalo akong kinabahan sa sinabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Nakakahalata na ba siya?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"May upcoming musical theatre play ngayon sa SMU. Nagsisimula na silang magpa-audition ng mga gaganap sa roles." rinig kong sabi ni Doyoung habang kumukuha ng marshmallows sa bowl na nasa gitna namin. </p><p> </p><p>Nakasabay ko silang pumasok kanina. Since maaga pa naman kaya niyaya nila akong tumambay dito sa band room. Andito silang lahat except kay Jaehyun at Taeyong. Si Jaehyun siyempre kasama niya si Jaemi. Si Taeyong naman ipinatawag ulit ni Mr. Ramos.</p><p> </p><p>"Anong play daw gagawin?" tanong ko sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>"Alladin daw. Unang play yun ng school natin kung matutuloy. " sagot ni Mark habang may nginunguyang marshamallows. </p><p> </p><p>"Try mo kayang sumali. Malay mo mapili ka." nakangiting sabi sakin ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako. "Nako, wag na. Hindi ako pwede sa ganyan." </p><p> </p><p>"Sayang ano. Kung nandito pa si Gwein edi sana--" </p><p> </p><p>Naputol sa sasabihin niya si Taeil ng bigla siyang subuan ni Mark ng tatlong piraso ng marshamallows. "Kumain ka nalang diyan. Kailangan mo ng energy para sa first subject. " </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin naman kami ni Doyoung ngayon kay Jungwoo. Tahimik lang ito na nagbabasa ng libro. Nabanggit si Gwein pero wala man lang siyang reaksyon. Mukha naman hindi na siya apektado pero hindi din namin masasabi. Baka magaling lang talaga siyang magtago ng emosyon. Wala talagang nakakaalam ng nangyari sakanilang dalawa. Ayaw niyang magsalita kahit may mga rumors na kumakalat. Kahit sa Neo Zone na palagi niyang kasama wala siyang sinasabi. </p><p> </p><p>Maya maya bigla itong tumayo at nagpaalam ng aakyat ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw kasi eh!" sisi ni Doyoung kay Taeil. "Wag kang nagbabanggit ng pangalan ng taong wala na dito." tapos binato niya ito ng marshmallows. </p><p> </p><p>"Grabe. Miss ko lang naman si Gwein. Wala ng nagdadala ng sandwich dito tuwing umaga. Wala na din akong nakakalaro ng Switch." malungkot na sabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Babalik din naman si Ate Gwein after 5 years. Magbilin ka nalang ng sandwich na galing New York. " sabat ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano bang nangyari? Bakit sila nagbreak? " tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan. Basta nalang nagquit si Gwein sa banda last March. Hindi na pumapasok tapos nabalitaan nalang namin pupunta na ng New York. Deactivated lahat ng social media accounts niya kaya wala na kaming balita sakanya." sagot ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayan kay Mark magtanong ka. Baka may nalalaman niya kasi ka-close ng girlfriend niya si Gwein." sabi ni Taeil sabay tingin ng nakakaloko kay Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko girlfriend si Herin!" defensive na sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumisi naman si Taeil. "Wala akong sinabing si Herin. Malay mo si Koeun o Hina tinutukoy ko." </p><p> </p><p>"Saka choosy ka pa ba Mark? Ang ganda ganda ni Herin. Matalino at mabait pa. Lugi ka pa ba don?" dagdag na pangiinis ni Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Issue tong mga to. Lab partners lang kami. PARTNERS." inis na sagot ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Diyan nagsisimula yan. Sa susunod niyan magkakainLABan na kayo." sabi ni Taeil habang sinusundot sundot si Mark sa tagiliran. </p><p> </p><p>"Partners habang buhay ang tuloy niyan. Till death do us part. Kami ang wedding singers ha." kinikilig na sabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Patuloy lang sila sa pangiinis kay Mark. Tawa naman ako ng tawa kasi halatang naiinis na talaga siya. Obvious naman na gusto niya si Herin, dinedeny lang niya. Hay nako, Mark. Kung ako sayo aamin na ako hangga't maaga pa. Nasa huli ang pagsisisi kapag naunahan ka pa ng iba. </p><p> </p><p>Saktong 8am ng tumunog ang bell. Start na ng klase. Mabilis kaming nagligpit at lumabas ng band room. </p><p> </p><p>"Kita kits nalang mamaya Jaera ah!" pahabol na sabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Kita kits nalang. " sabi ko at nagpatuloy na sa pagbaba pabalik ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng first period hinatak agad kami ni Michelle papunta sa may bulletin board. </p><p> </p><p>"Sali ka sa play, Mari!" nakangiting sabi niya at tinuro sakin yung poster kung saan nakalagay ang details ng play. </p><p> </p><p>"Basahin mo nga. Ang sabi rito "students who can sing, dance and act". Kaya ko ba yan ha? Hindi ako marunong sumayaw at umarte." </p><p> </p><p>"Anong hindi marunong? Ikaw kaya ang bida sa play noong--" agad ko namang tinakpan ang bibig ni Sicheng para hindi niya matuloy ang sasabihin niya. Nakakahiya. Ayoko ng maalala pa yung nadulas ako sa play namin noong grade 5. Madilim na nakaraan na yon. </p><p> </p><p>Hinatak ko na sila papunta sa school cafeteria. 40 minutes lang ang break time namin. For sure mahaba na ang pila niyan kasi nahuli kami sa pagbaba. Mukhang kailangan ko nanamang bilisan sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Hanggang sa pagkain hindi padin talaga ako tinigilan ni Michelle. Gustong gusto talaga niya akong pasalihin. Siya na daw bahala sa magiging ayos at susuotin kong damit. Chance ko na daw kasi yon para marecognize ng iba ang talent ko. Hindi ko nalang siya pinapasin. Ayoko talaga. Madami naman dyan na kayang kayang kumanta, sumayaw at umarte. </p><p> </p><p>Saktong nagsasalita nanaman si Michelle about sa play ng mapadaan sa gilid namin si Luna. </p><p> </p><p>"Luna! Hello!" masiglang tawag at bati niya dito. "Wala pa friends mo? Dito ka nalang muna samin!" pag-aalok niya dito. </p><p> </p><p>Bahagya namang naubo si Sicheng dahil sa ginawa ni Michelle. "Huy ano ba. Bakit aayain mo pa dito?" mahinang bulong nito sabay nagkunwaring busy sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka ngang ano. Bitter neto. Uupo lang kasama natin eh." sagot naman ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit naman at umupo sa table namin si Luna. "Hi Jaera! Hi Michelle! Hi Sicheng!" bati niya sa amin. </p><p> </p><p>"O, hi daw. Wala bang hello pabalik diyan? " pang-iinis ni Michelle kay Sicheng. Wala namang naging reaksyon ito. Tahimik lang itong nakayuko at busy sa pagkain. "Sungit naman!"</p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Luna. "Okay lang Michelle. Tahimik naman talaga si Sicheng eversince."</p><p> </p><p>Nag-angat naman ng tingin si Sicheng sakanya pagkasabi niya nito. "Edi, hello Luna." Tumayo siya pagkasabi non. "Babalik na ako ng classroom. Sunod nalang kayo pagkatapos niyo." </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw ata niya akong kasabay sa pagkain? " alangan na tanong ni Luna samin. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako hindi. Baka nailang lang sayo yun. Tagal na kasi nating classmates ngayon ka lang namin nakausap." sagot ko naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Sabay ka ulit samin minsan ng masanay sayo si Cheng." nakangiting sabi ni Michelle. "Nga pala, about sa play, kamusta auditions? May napili na ba kayo?" </p><p> </p><p>Member nga pala ng theatre club si Luna. Eto talaga siguro dahilan kaya tinawag at pinasabay siya samin ni Michelle eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeap. Si Hana at Jaehyun." sagot ni Luna. </p><p> </p><p>Wow. As expected. Madaling makukuha si Jaehyun. Matangkad, gwapo, at talented. Perfect na perfect para sa role. </p><p> </p><p>"Seryoso si Hana? Maganda naman siya oo, pero may talent ba? " inis na tanong ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Tignan natin mamaya at sa mga susunod na araw ng rehearsals. Pwedeng pwede naman siyang palitan kung hindi siya magiging okay." sagot nalang ni Luna. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng paguusap na yon tumayo na kaming tatlo para bumalik sa classroom. 10 minutes pa naman bago tumunog ang bell pero okay ng maaga kaming umakyat. Ayokong ma-late sa klase ni Ms. Neri. Masungit pa naman yon kaya for sure sa guidance office ang bagsak namin. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Jaera!" napalingon ako sa tumawag sakin. Si Jaehyun. Naglalakad kami ngayon papunta sa auditorium. </p><p> </p><p>Sumabay siya sa paglalakad sakin. "Kasama ka sa play?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Sa design and production." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Yung adviser ng play luckily isa sa mga teachers na ka-close ko kaya kinuha niya ako as part of the design and production team. Hindi naman ako nakatanggi. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin nagtagal nakarating na kami sa auditorium. Andoon na ang iilan naming kaklase at nag-aayos na ng stage. Nilapag ko ang bag ko sa isa sa mga upuan at lumapit sakanila para tumulong. </p><p> </p><p>Nang matapos na kaming mag-ayos, pinapila lahat ng casts sa stage. Kami namang mga design and production team nakaupo sa likod ng theatre adviser at ng student director na si Kun. </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula na ang rehearsals. Unang nirehearse ang part ni Hana at Jaehyun. Yung scene sa Alladin na kumakanta sila ng A Whole New World. </p><p> </p><p>"Hana, you need to sing the song! If you can't do it, we'll find someone to replace you. Ayokong magsayang ng oras pa." galit na sabi ni Ms. Asis. Kanina pa kasi sila paulit ulit sa parteng to pero hindi talaga kumakanta si Hana. Nakatayo lang ito doon at naglilip synch. </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo sa kinauupuan si Ms. Asis. "Where's Jaera?" </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako ng tawagin niya ako. Nagtaas naman ako ng kamay at tumayo agad. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here." sinenyasan niya akong lumapit sakanya. "I want you and Jaehyun to sing A Whole New World and show it to Hana para naman may idea siya." </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ko. "P-po? Ako?" </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, go up the stage Jaera. Just this once." </p><p> </p><p>Wala na akong nagawa kaya umakyat na ako ng stage at tumabi kay Jaehyun. Nagsimula ng tumunog yung instrumental at kumanta na rin si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>[Jaehyun]</p><p>I can show you the world: shining, shimmering, splendid<br/>Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?<br/>I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder<br/>Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride</p><p> </p><p>Sumunod yung part na sabay na kaming kakanta. Tumingin ako kay Jaehyun na nakangiti sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>[Chorus: Jaehyun and Jaera]<br/>A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view<br/>No one to tell us "no," or where to go<br/>Or say we're only dreaming<br/>A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew<br/>But when I’m way up here, it's crystal clear<br/>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<br/>Now I’m in a whole new world with you</p><p> </p><p>Nang matapos kaming kumanta, nagsipalakpakan ang lahat ng nasa auditorium. </p><p> </p><p>"Bestfriend ko yan! Go Mari! Iuwi mo ang korona!" sigaw ni Michelle habang nakathumbs up sakin. Katabi naman niya si Sicheng na nakangiti at pumapakpak. Napatingin naman ako sa gilid ng stage. Andoon si Hana. Masama ang tingin nito sakin. Hindi ko nalang siya pinansin.</p><p> </p><p>Nakita kong bumulong si Kun kay Ms. Asis at tumango tango siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we'll update you tomorrow kung anong gagawin natin. You are now dismissed." Pumalakpak si Ms. Asis at nagsibabaan na ang lahat ng stage. </p><p> </p><p>Kukunin ko na sana yung bag ko ng harangin ako ni Kun. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay kung ikaw nalang ang gaganap as Jasmine?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Paano yung design team saka si Ha--" </p><p> </p><p>Pinutol niya yung sasabihin ko. "Ah, wag mo nang alalahanin yon. Kami na ni Ms. Asis ang bahala. " </p><p> </p><p>"Sige. Pag-iisipan kong mabuti." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure. We'll wait for your answer. I really hope na tanggapin mo yung offer kasi bagay na bagay sayo yung role na Jasmine. " </p><p> </p><p>Tumango nalang ako at tinuloy ang pagkuha ng bag ko. Nakita ko namang kumakaway at nasa tapat na ng pinto sina Michelle at Sicheng. Lumapit na ako sakanila at sabay sabay kaming lumabas ng auditorium. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh diba Mari! Ang galing mo kanina! Nako for sure ikaw ang papalit kay Hana. Deserve mo yung role! " masayang sabi ni Michelle with matching palakpak pa. </p><p> </p><p>"Inaalok nga ako ni Kun kung gusto ko daw ba eh. " nakayukong sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Omg! Anong sabi mo? Tinanggap mo ba? Nako Mari chance mo na yan para maipakita ang talent mo. Idagdag mo pang si Jaehyun bebe ang ka-duet mo!" </p><p> </p><p>"Bahala na. Pag-iisipan ko. Madami din kasi tayong kailangang gawin sa acads ngayon eh. " </p><p> </p><p>"Matalino ka naman! Grab mo na yang chance na yan!" sagot niya habang tinatapik ako sa balikat. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti nalang ako sakanya at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Nakumbinsi ako ni Michelle na sumali sa play. Tama din naman kasi siya. Chance ko na to para maipakita sa lahat ang talent ko. Bonus pa na si Jaehyun ang magiging partner ko. Sabi pa niya it's like hitting two birds with one stone. Masaya si Ms. Asis nang sabihin ko sakanyang pumapayag na akong maging si Jasmine. Wag daw akong mag-alala dahil palagi naman siyang andoon para i-guide kami. </p><p> </p><p>Binabasa ko ang script rito sa bleachers sa gymnasium nang makita kong pumasok si Jaehyun sa loob. Nadistract ako kaya sinundan ko ng tingin kung saan siya pupunta. Nagpalinga linga siya sa mga bleachers. Ng mapatingin siya sa lugar kung asaan ako tinaas niya ang kamay niya at tinawag ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera!" mabilis siyang naglakad papunta sa akin. "Can I join you?" tanong niya ng makalapit sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako at tinap yung tabi kong upuan. Umupo siya sa left side ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula na kaming magpalita ng lines. Hindi ko mapigilang mapatingin kay Jaehyun. Ang gwapo niya talaga. Ang perpekto. Sobrang swerte ni Jaemi sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"So you don't want to tell me where you're from. Fine. But I bet wherever it is, it's well, it's got to be-" sabi ni Jaehyun sa linya niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Boring?" banggit ko naman sa linya ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful." sabi niya. Tapos tumingin siya sa akin at sa mga mata ko. Nagkatitigan kami ng ilang segundo. Ako ang unang nag-iwas ng tingin. Hindi naman kasali sa kailangang praktisin yon. Umaasa ka nanaman, Jaera. Hindi ka pa ba nagtatanda? </p><p> </p><p>"Diyan nalang muna tayo sa scene na yan. Bukas nalang yung iba." sabi niya ng nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit nga pala hindi mo kasama si Jaemi?" tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"She's busy with cheerleading stuff. Mamaya pa matatapos yun." sagot niya. Tumingin ako sakanya na hawak-hawak ang phone niya. Sumilip ako ng onti doon at nakitang si Jaemi ang wallpaper niya. Medyo nalungkot naman ako. </p><p> </p><p>Hay. Alam mo naman kasing wala kang pag-asa Jaera pero bakit umaasa ka padin? Ang sabi mo hindi ka na naghahangad pa ng iba pero iba ang sinasabi ng puso mo. </p><p> </p><p>Tama si Sicheng. Masasaktan at masasaktan padin talaga ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Una na 'ko Jaehyun. May usapan kasi kami nila Michelle at Sicheng ngayon eh." sabi ko habang nag-aayos ng gamit.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Hihintayin ko pa si Jaemi. Ingat kayo." sagot niya habang nakangiti at kumakaway sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis naman akong bumaba ng bleachers at lumabas na ng gymnasium. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hihimatayin ata ako kapag nagpalitan na kayo ng lines ni Jaehyun sa play. Jusko. Nako talaga sisigaw ako ng sisigaw!" kinikilig na sabi ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Andito kami ngayon sa classroom. Wala ang next teacher namin at wala ding sub. Okay lang kasi last period na naman to tapos uwian na. Kumakain kami ng cheesesticks at umiinom ng taro milktea. Libre ni Sicheng dahil natalo daw siya sa pustahan nila ni Michelle. Tinatanong ko kanina kung ano pero ayaw naman nilang sabihin. Hinayaan ko nalang dahil baka kung ano lang yon. Palagi naman silang ganyan. </p><p> </p><p>"OA mo talaga kahit kailan. Magpapalitan lang ng linya may paghimatay pang magaganap. " sabi ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo ikaw ang ampalaya inuulam hindi inuugali. Bitter mo. Selos ka lang eh." sagot naman ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Selos? Anong selos? </p><p> </p><p>Pinanlakihan naman siya ng mata ni Sicheng pagkasabi niya non. "Ay hehe joke lang." tapos pinalo palo niya si Sicheng na nanahimik lang. </p><p> </p><p>Eksaktong 4:10pm tumunog ang bell. Agad kong kinuha ang mga gamit ko. May practice nga pala kami ngayon ng Neo Zone. Pagkatapos kong mag-ayos nagpaalam na ako sakanilang pupunta ng band room. </p><p> </p><p>Pagpasok ko si Taeyong palang ang tao. Nakaupo lang siya sa sofa at seryosong nakatutok sa cellphone. Naglalaro siguro. Mukhang maganda ang kinakalabasan dahil tumatawa siya at pumapadyak padyak. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong!" tawag ko sakanya. Napalingon naman siya sa akin at ibinulsa ang phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Kanina ka pa diyan? Sorry hindi kita napansin. Nadala lang sa paglalaro ng ML." sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Nilapag ko ang bag ko sa lamesa. "Hindi naman. Okay lang. Ang cute mo ngang tignan eh." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Napakamot naman siya ng ulo dahil don. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasama ka pala sa play?" tanong niya habang umuusod ng kaunti para makaupo ako. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako at tumango. "Oo. Paano mo nalaman?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kay Jaehyun. Nagchat sa gc." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Marinig ko palang ang pangalan niya bumibilis na agad ang tibok ng puso ko. Ganyan mo ba talaga siya kagusto Jaera? Nababaliw ka na. </p><p> </p><p>"Galingan mo ah. Full support kami sainyo." nakangiting sabi niya sabay gulo sa buhok ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tipid akong ngumiti at nagtanong. "Asaan nga pala si Jaehyun? Bakit ikaw lang mag-isa dito? " </p><p> </p><p>"Papunta na yun. Hinintay lang siguro na masundo si Jaemi." sagot niya habang nakatitig sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Wow. Sana all may Jung Jaehyun na hihintayin munang masundo ka. Ang sarap naman talagang maging ikaw Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang sweet niyang boyfriend ano? Ang swerte ni Jaemi." sabi ko habang nakatingin lang sa lapag.</p><p> </p><p>Maya maya napatingin kami ng bumukas ang pinto. Dumating na si Jaehyun. Nakasukbit ang backpack niya sa kaliwang balikat habang sa kanan naman yung gitara niya. Nakangiti siyang naglalakad papalapit samin. </p><p> </p><p>"Kayo palang? Asaan sina Taeil?" tanong niya at nilapag na ang bag sa lamesa. </p><p> </p><p>"Nasa cafeteria. Bumibiling chichirya." sagot ni Taeyong sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Puntahan ko lang sila. Bigla akong nagutom eh." sabi niya at lumabas na ng band room. </p><p> </p><p>Katahimikan naman ang bumalot saming dalawa ni Taeyong. Tatayo sana ako para mag-CR ng tawagin niya ako. "Mari." Seryoso ang tono niya. </p><p> </p><p>Mari na din talaga ang tawag niya sa akin. Wala namang problema sakin yon. Close nanaman kami at alam niya ang sikreto ko. Nakakapanibago lang na bukod kay Papa at mga kaibigan ko may iba pang tumatawag sakin ng ganon. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" tanong ko at humarap sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"May gusto ka ba kay Jaehyun?" </p><p> </p><p>Para naman akong binuhusan ng malamig na tubig sa tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Masyado na ba akong halata? Anong sasabihin ko? Aaminin ko ba? </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba namang klaseng tanong yan?" hindi makatinging tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sagutin mo nalang muna yung tanong Mari." Ramdam kong nakatitig siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan mo nakuha yan? Paano mo naman nasabing may gusto ako Jaehyun?" </p><p> </p><p>"Halata naman. Wag mo ng i-deny. Kitang kita sa mga mata mo." </p><p> </p><p>Katahimikan. Tanging tunog lang ng aircon ang maririnig sa buong kwarto. </p><p> </p><p>"Iba ka kapag andyan siya. Palagi kang nakangiti. Palagi kang masaya. Hindi ka naman ganyan kapag ako o iba ang kasama mo." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Napayuko ako. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. Ganoon ba ako kahalata? Kung napapansin ni Taeyong edi napapansin din ng iba pa naming kasama? </p><p> </p><p>"Sina Taeil ba--" naputol ako sa pagtatanong ng sagutin na niya kagad ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung itatanong mo kung napapansin nila wag kang mag-alala. Hindi. Observant lang talaga akong tao kaya pansin na pansin ko." </p><p> </p><p>Ano na Jaera? Mukhang alam na talaga ni Taeyong. Wala ka ng ipapalusot. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sakanya at marahang tumango. Rinig ko ang mahina niyang buntong hininga. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Wala akong pagsasabihan. Pangako yan." lumabas siya pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>Naiwan akong mag-isa sa band room. Tumingala nalang ako sa dingding at napahilamos ng kamay sa mukha. </p><p> </p><p>Dapat lang talaga na walang ibang makaalam Taeyong. Lalo na si Jaemi. Hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari kapag nalaman niyang may gusto ako sa boyfriend niya. Baka mas lalo lang lumayo ang loob niya sa akin. Ayokong mangyari yon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Patakbo akong pumasok sa loob ng gym. Late na late na 'ko. Wednesday ngayon kaya P.E ang first subject namin. Hingal na hingal akong naglapag ng bag sa bleachers at tumakbo ulit papunta sa tabi nila Michelle at Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyare sayo? Ngayon ka lang na-late ah." mahinang tanong ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Puyat. Late ako nagising." Napuyat ako kakaisip sa naging usapan namin ni Taeyong kahapon.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Cho, you're late." sabi ni Mr. Esguerra na teacher namin dito. Nakatingin sakin lahat ng kaklase ko kasi alam nilang bibigyan ako ng parusa ni Mr. Esguerra. </p><p> </p><p>Kung minamalas ka nga naman.</p><p> </p><p>"2 rounds now. " Okay. Umagang umaga tatakbuhin ko ang buong gym at dalawang beses pa. Lord, pwedeng pa-void ng araw na to?</p><p> </p><p>"Buti nga." Napatingin ako kay Hana na nakangisi sakin. Oo, classmates kami. Galit padin ata talaga siya sakin dahil pinalitan ko siya sa play. </p><p> </p><p>"Sir!" napalingon kaming lahat may Jaehyun na nakataas ang kamay habang nakaupo sa bleachers. "Tatakbo din po ako sa gym." </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit Mr. Jung?" tanong ni Mr. Esguerra. </p><p> </p><p>"Late din po ako Sir. Nakapasok po ako nung nag-CR kayo saglit." sabi niya sabay lapit sakin.</p><p> </p><p>"Late ka rin?" tanong ko sakanya habang nagtatali ng buhok. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango siya at ngumiti. "Galing, diba?" natatawang sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong magaling dun? Nakakapagod tong gagawin natin." </p><p> </p><p>"Walang mahirap sa sanay na. Basketball player din ako." </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula na kami nung marinig namin ang pito ni Mr. Esguerra. Sabay kaming nag-jog. Tumingin ako sakanya at napatingin din siya sakin sabay ngumiti. </p><p> </p><p>Ginagawa niya lang ba 'to kasi kamukha ko si Jaemi? </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"MARI!" malakas na sigaw ni Michelle habang papalapit sakin dito sa table sa cafeteria. As usual, maingay nanaman siya at punong puno ng energy. Wala atang down moments ang babaeng to. </p><p> </p><p>"Nakakakilig yung kanina! Alam mo bang hindi naman talaga late si Jaehyun!" nakangiting sabi niya tapos naglapag siya ng dalawang strawberry milk sa lamesa. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Ang sabi niya late siya?" Kinuha ko yung isang strawberry milk at tinusok yung straw para makainom. </p><p> </p><p>"Naniwala ka naman? Mas papaniwalaan mo siya ganon? Sige Mari, okay lang na wala kang tiwala sa bestfriend mo." madramang sabi niya habang nakahawak sa dibdib mala-Bea Alonzo. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa naman ako. "Okay, sige na. Naniniwala na ako sayo." </p><p> </p><p>"Nasaan nga pala si Sicheng? First time na hindi siya sumabay satin." tanong ko at nagpalinga linga sa paligid. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasama niya yung si Yuta. Soccer varsity katulad niya." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera! " lumingon ako sa tumawag sakin. Si Jaehyun pala. Nasa likod niya si Jaemi na busy sa pagcecellphone. </p><p> </p><p>"May practice ulit mamaya ha. Bawal ma-late." sabi niya. Tumango ako at ngumiti. Nakita ko namang nakatingin sakin si Jaemi. Walang emosyon ang mukha niya. Nginitian ko nalang din siya pero wala siyang naging reaksyon. Sumunod lang siya kay Jaehyun papunta sa isang table. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang sungit naman ng kakambal mo. Robot ka sis? Hindi man lang ngumingiti eh." sabi ni Michelle pagkatapos sundan ng tingin si Jaemi. "Iba talaga aura niya. Intimidating and bossy. Ayoko talagang magkasama kami ever." </p><p> </p><p>"Wala lang siguro sa mood. Stress din siguro sa acads saka sa cheerleading." sagot ko at pinagpatuloy ang pag-inom ng strawberry milk. </p><p> </p><p>"Stress sa acads eh hindi naman siya matalino?" pang-aasar na sagot ni Michelle. Sinamaan ko naman siya ng tingin dahil don. "Char lang! Hehe. Pero uy kayo ni Jaehyun ah. May progress!" kinikilig na sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako. "Nakakaguilty nga eh. Paano nalang kapag nalaman ni Jaemi yun? Minsan nga feeling ko may alam na siya eh. Lalo lang lalayo loob niya sa akin. Nung pinili kong sumama kay Dad at magpaiwan dito sa Pinas kesa sumama sa sakanila ni Mom sa Australia ramdam ko nagalit siya." </p><p> </p><p>Nung 12 years old kami na pinipilit niya akong sumama sa kanila ni Mom sa Australia tumanggi ako. Jaemi would always be our mom's favorite. Nagkakasundo kasi sila sa fashion. Ako naman ang paborito ni Dad kasi pareho kaming mahilig sa Math and Science. Ayoko ding iwan si Dad dito na mag-isa kaya siya ang pinili ko. Hindi ko inexpect na doon pala magsisimulang magkalayo talaga kaming magkakambal. Not only physically but also emotionally. </p><p> </p><p>"Friends lang naman kayo ni Jaehyun plus magkasama sa banda. Wala kang ginagawang masama. Siya din naman ang lapit ng lapit sayo." seryosong sagot ni Michelle. "At hindi na ako magugulat kung dumating sa point na magugustuhan ka niya. Bukod sa maganda at matalino ka, magaan at masaya ka ding kasama. Yun ang pagkakaiba nyo ng kambal mo. Hindi mahirap na magustuhan ka." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>7pm ng matapos kaming magpractice. Sa Monday pa naman ang performance pero dahil kami ang opening act ng event kailangan naming siguraduhin na maganda ang kalalabasan ng lahat. Hindi din muna kami aattend ng after class rehearsals ni Jaehyun hanggang Friday. </p><p> </p><p>"Umuwi na kayo. Iwan nyo muna kami ni Jaera." sabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" nagtatakang tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ops ano yan Jaehyun. Bakit mo sosolohin si Jaera? May Jaemi ka na ah." biro ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Sira! Ang dumi ng isip neto. Mauna ka na nga!" sagot ni Jaehyun sabay tinutulak ito ng pabiro. </p><p> </p><p>"Maiiwan nalang din muna ako kung ganon. Wala naman akong gagawin." sabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Binatukan siya ni Doyoung. "Huy anong wala? Sasamahan mko ngayong bumili ng Nintendo Switch! Nangako ka!" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine." kamot ulong sagot ni Taeyong. Tumingin naman siya sa akin kaya nginitian ko siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ingat kayo mamaya pag-uwi ah. Hoy Jaehyun, ingatan mo si Jaera. Nag-iisang babae ng Neo Zone yan." bilin ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag kayong mag-alala. May papraktisin lang kaming kanta." pagkasabi niya non sabay sabay na silang lumabas ng band room. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, anong papraktisin natin? " tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Rewrite the stars." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtaka naman ako kung para saan yun. Kasali ba yun sa performance namin ng Neo Zone? Kung oo, bakit pinauwi niya sila? </p><p> </p><p>"Para saan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nagrequest lang si Mr. Ramos na kantahin natin sa Monday." </p><p> </p><p>"Eh bakit pinauwi mo sila Taeyong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tayong dalawa lang daw. Duet." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako. </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula ng kumanta si Jaehyun nung nagplay ang instrumental. </p><p> </p><p>"You know I want you <br/>It's not a secret I try to hide<br/>I know you want me<br/>So don't keep saying our hands are tied"</p><p> </p><p>Nakatingin siya sakin habang kinakanta ang linyang yon. </p><p> </p><p>Oo, Jaehyun. I want you. Matagal na.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Andito kami ngayon sa backstage at naghahanda na para sa performance. Sa quadrangle gagawin ang opening dahil malawak naman dun. </p><p> </p><p>Hind ko mapigilang manginig sa kaba. Ramdam na ramdam ko ang tibok ng puso ko. First time na magpeperform ako sa harap ng maraming tao. My first performance with Neo Zone. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako nang hawakan ni Taeyong ang kamay ko. "We can do this, Jaera. We believe in you." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Taeyong." nakangiting sagot ko. "Goodluck satin."</p><p> </p><p>"As we start this program, let's all welcome our school's one and only band, NEO ZONE!" </p><p> </p><p>Umakyat na kami sa stage. Ako ang nasa gitna dahil ako ang vocalist. Ako ang front man ng banda. Tinignan ko silang lahat sa likod ko at ngumiti. Nag-thumbs up naman sakin si Mark. Huli kong tinignan si Jaehyun na katabi ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello. Neo Zone is back again with our newest member and vocalist, Jaera Cho. Hope you like our performance today." Nagsigawan ang lahat pagkatapos ng sinabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula na silang tumugtog at kinanta namin 'yung Best Part. Kinakabahan akong nagsimulang kumanta. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't know, babe<br/>
When you hold me<br/>
And kiss me slowly<br/>
It's the sweetest thing<br/>
And it don't change<br/>
If I had it my way<br/>
You would know that you are" </p><p> </p><p>Sumasabay ang mga tao sa kanta kaya kahit papaano ay nabawasan ang kaba ko. Nahagip din ng mata ko si Michelle na nasa bandang unahan na hawak sa isang kamay ang cellphone at nagvivideo habang ang isang kamay naman ay nakataas at winawagayway pa. </p><p> </p><p>"You're the coffee that I need in the morning<br/>
You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring<br/>
Won't you give yourself to me<br/>
Give it all, oh</p><p> </p><p>I just wanna see<br/>
I just wanna see how beautiful you are<br/>
You know that I see it<br/>
I know you're a star<br/>
Where you go I follow<br/>
No matter how far<br/>
If life is a movie<br/>
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh<br/>
You're the best part, oh oh oh<br/>
Best part"</p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako kay Jaehyun habang kinakanta ko yung last part. Nagkataon namang nakatingin din siya sa akin kaya nginitian ko siya. </p><p> </p><p>You're the best part talaga Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos nun sumunod na ang duet namin na request ni Mr. Ramos. Bigla nanamang bumalik ang kaba ko. Wag naman sana akong pumalpak Lord. Ibigay niyo na sakin to. </p><p> </p><p>Nung nagsimula na ang instrumental sinimulan na ni Jaehyun kumanta.</p><p> </p><p>[Jaehyun :]<br/>
You know I want you<br/>
It's not a secret I try to hide<br/>
I know you want me<br/>
So don't keep saying our hands are tied<br/>
You claim it's not in the cards<br/>
But fate is pulling you miles away<br/>
And out of reach from me<br/>
But you're here in my heart<br/>
So who can stop me if I decide<br/>
That you're my destiny?</p><p>What if we rewrite the stars?<br/>
Say you were made to be mine<br/>
Nothing could keep us apart<br/>
You'd be the one I was meant to find<br/>
It's up to you<br/>
And it's up to me<br/>
No one can say what we get to be<br/>
So why don't we rewrite the stars?<br/>
Maybe the world could be ours<br/>
Tonight</p><p>[Jaera:]<br/>
You think it's easy<br/>
You think I don't wanna run to you<br/>
But there are mountains<br/>
And there are doors that we can't walk through<br/>
I know you're wondering why<br/>
Because we're able to be<br/>
Just you and me<br/>
Within these walls<br/>
But when we go outside<br/>
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all</p><p>No one can rewrite the stars<br/>
How can you say you'll be mine<br/>
Everything keeps us apart<br/>
And I'm not the one you were meant to find<br/>
It's not up to you<br/>
It's not up to me<br/>
When everyone tells us what we can be<br/>
How can we rewrite the stars?<br/>
Say that the world can be ours<br/>
Tonight</p><p>[Jaehyun and Jaera:]<br/>
How do we rewrite the stars?<br/>
Say you were made to be mine?<br/>
Nothing can keep us apart<br/>
Cause you are the one I was meant to find<br/>
It's up to you<br/>
And it's up to me<br/>
No one can say what we get to be<br/>
Why don't we rewrite the stars?<br/>
Changing the world to be ours</p><p> </p><p>Nakatingin kami sa isa't isa habang kinakanta yung part na sabay na kami. Tagos na tagos ang mga linya. Pakiramdam ko pinatatamaan ako ng kantang to. Napaisip tuloy ako sa mga sinabi ni Michelle noong nakaraan. </p><p> </p><p>Pwede bang magbago ang lahat satin Jaehyun? May pag-asa bang magustuhan mo 'ko? </p><p> </p><p>[Jaera:]<br/>
You know I want you<br/>
It's not a secret I try to hide<br/>
But I can't have you<br/>
We're bound to break and<br/>
My hands are tied</p><p> </p><p>Oo. I want you Jaehyun pero hindi pwede. Hanggang dito nalang talaga siguro ako.</p><p> </p><p>Nung natapos ang performance namin lumapit si Taeyong at inakbayan ako. "O diba sabi ko sayo. Kayang kaya mo. Great job!" Nasa likod naman niya si Jaehyun. "You did great, Jaera. Much better than I expected." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nung uwian na, nagkayayaan sila na magparty. Akala ko naman sa band room lang at oorder kami ng foods pero sa bar pala nila binabalak. Nagdadalawang isip sana akong sumama kaso dumating yung kaibigan nilang si Ten. Pinilit niya akong sumama. Hindi talaga siya tumigil hangga't di ako umo-oo. Si Michelle naman nauna na sa pag-uwi. Bawal daw siyang gabihin ngayon dahil hindi siya nakapag-paalam. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa counter kami ng bar ngayon ni Mark. Yung ibang members nagpapakasaya na soju at beer. </p><p> </p><p>"Umiinom ka ba?" tanong ni Mark. Umiling ako bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw ba?" tanong ko pabalik sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Umiinom. Ang kaso hindi ako pwede malasing. Walang magaasikaso sakanila at maghahatid." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Bigla namang dumating si Jaehyun at tumabi sakin sa kaliwa. </p><p> </p><p>"Teka lang ah. Tumatawag si Kuya Johnny." tapos tumayo na siya at lumabas muna ng bar. </p><p> </p><p>Lumingon naman ako kay Jaehyun na pulang pula na. Lasing na ata pero patuloy padin siya sa pag-inom. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun, may problema ba? Gusto mong pag-usapan?" tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya sumagot. Nagpatuloy lang siya sa pag-inom. </p><p> </p><p>Sinubukan kong kunin yung iniinom niya.<br/>
"Jaehyun, tama na yan. Baka mag-pass--" </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako nang malapit na 'yung mukha niya sakin. Ramdam at amoy ko ang hininga niya. Lalayo sana ako ng bigla niya akong hatakin. Hinawakan nya ako sa pisngi at hinalikan. Nablangko ang utak ko. Hindi ako makagalaw. First kiss ko yun. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm starting to fall for you." sabi niya habang nakalapit pa rin yung mukha niya sa akin. Nakatingin siya sa mga mata ko. </p><p> </p><p>No. Wag mo akong paasahin. Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi lasing ka. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun, lasing ka na."</p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm not." </p><p> </p><p>"Mali to, Jaehyun. Si Jaemi." sabi ko at lumayo na sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, gusto mo na bang umuwi?" nakatayo na pala si Taeyong sa harapan namin. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako akmang tatayo na sa upuan ko ng biglang hawakan ni Jaehyun yung kamay ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag kang umalis. Please." </p><p> </p><p>"Jae, kailangan na talagang umuwi ni Mari. Alas dose na baka nag-aalala na Papa niya. Saka may pasok pa tayo bukas." binitawan na niya ang kamay ko pagkasabi non ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Habang naglalakad kami palayo hindi ko mapigilang mapalingon kay Jaehyun. Kasama na niya ngayon si Doyoung at Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>Huminto kami sa harap ng isang sasakyan. Kay Taeyong ata to. Pinagbuksan niya ako ng pinto. </p><p> </p><p>"Paano sila?" tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Babalikan ko sila pagkahatid ko sayo." sumakay na siya pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>Ini-start na niya yung kotse at nagsimulang magdrive. Walang gustong magsasalita saming dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas at siya na ang bumasag ng katahimikan. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nakita ko yung ginawa sayo ni Jaehyun." </p><p> </p><p>Nanlalaki ang mata kong tinignan siya. "Ha?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry sa ginawa niya at sorry na hindi ko siya pinigilan. May problema sila ni Jaemi ngayon. Good thing at tinulak mo siya kasi baka saan pa mapunta." sabi niya at nag-aalalang tumingin sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Ayon naman pala. May problema sila ni Jaemi. Ano ako? Rebound? </p><p> </p><p>"Sana wag mo sabihin kay Jaemi yung nangyari ngayong gabi. " </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ko naman sasabihin? Hindi kami close. Hindi kami nakakapag-usap." tanong niya ng di inaalis ang tingin sa daan. </p><p> </p><p>"Siyempre girlfriend siya ng kaibigan mo. Mali yung nangyari kanina. Ayokong madagdagan sama ng loob niya sakin." sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam kong gusto mo talaga si Jaehyun pero sana hangga't maaga aga pa pigilan mong mahulog sakanya lalo Mari. Masasaktan ka lang at ayokong mangyari yon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung anong gustong iparating ni universe at talagang nakasabay ko pa si Jaehyun ngayon sa bus papuntang school. Nagdadalawang isip ako kung babatiin ko ba siya o hahayaan ko nalang dahil madami namang tao ngayon kaya hindi nya ako napapansin. Alam kong ang pangit ng itsura ko ngayon at sobrang halata ang eyebags ko. 4am na kanina pero hindi padin ako makatulog. Paulit ulit sa utak ko yung nangyari at sinabi niya kagabi sa after party. </p><p> </p><p>Nung tumigil ang bus sa tapat mismo ng SMU bumaba agad ako para hindi kami magkasabay papasok pero talagang nananadya at malakas trip sakin ng tadhana. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, teka lang!" rinig ko tawag niya sakin kaya wala akong choice kundi tumigil at lumingon sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Nung nakalapit siya ay nginitian niya ako na para bang walang nangyari kagabi. </p><p> </p><p>Wow. Ano to? Nagka-amnesia bigla? </p><p> </p><p>"Uy, Jaehyun. Haha." awkward na sabi ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"May rehearsal mamaya. Wag kang mawawala. Hindi ko kaya kapag wala ka." sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Meganon?! Kikiligin na sana ano kung hindi ko lang naalala mga sinabi ni Taeyong kagabi bago niya ako ihatid. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang ako sakanya. Magkukunwari nalang din akong walang maalala sa nangyari. Lasing lang talaga siguro siya kagabi kaya niya nagawa yon. Isa pa kamukha ko si Jaemi kaya akala siguro niya ako ang girlfriend niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukhang nagustuhan talaga ng buong school ang performance mo kahapon. Ang daming good comments sa video na inupload sa website ng school." sabi niya pero nanahimik lang ako. </p><p> </p><p>Magkasabayan lang kami sa paglalakad at walang nag-iimikan. Katahimikan ang bumabalot saming dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>Malapit na kami sa classroom ng tawagin niya ang pangalan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera." </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil naman ako sa paglalakad at lumingon sakanya. Hinihintay ko siyang magsalita pero nanatili lang siyang nakatitig sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Miss mo na ba si Jaemi kaya ganyan ka nalang makatingin sakin? Kasi kamukha ko siya?</p><p> </p><p>"Ano yon Jaehyun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, wala. Tara na sa classroom." </p><p> </p><p>Nauna na siyang pumasok habang ako nanatili na lang muna sa labas. Maaga pa naman. Hihintayin ko nalang muna si Michelle at Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>Ano kaya dapat ang sasabihin ni Jaehyun? Tungkol ba sa kahapon? May naalala na ba siya o may naaalala talaga siya? </p><p>-</p><p>Foundation Week ngayon kaya wala kaming masyadong ginagawa. Papasok lang kami para sa Homeroom Advisory at pipirma sa attendance tapos libre na kaming gumala gala dito sa mga booths sa campus. From 8am to 5pm ganyan lang ang gagawin namin. Mag-isa lang ako ngayon. Si Michelle na pwedeng kumandidatang Miss Congeniality sa dami ng kakilala niya sa ibang year levels at sections plano atang isa-isahin ang mga booths dito. Si Sicheng naman katulad nung isang araw hindi sumama samin kasi kasama niya si Yuta na kapwa niya varsity sa soccer. </p><p> </p><p>Wala talaga akong energy ngayong araw kaya sinabi ko kay Michelle na didiretso nalang muna ako sa library. Nakakamiss din mag-stay don. Ang tagal na din simula nung huli kong punta dahil sa dami ng ginagawa. </p><p> </p><p>Nilibot ko ang pangin ko sa buong library. Wala masyadong tao. Ang peaceful talaga ng atmosphere dito. Kinuha ko yung librong matagal ko ng binabasa pero hindi ko padin matapos tapos, The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks saka dumiretso sa isang bakanteng table. </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang akong nagbabasa ng biglang may magsalita. "Hey." sabi ni Hana sabay hila ng upuan at umupo sa harap ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay if I give you a dare?" nakangising tanong niya. Nagkunot ang noo ko dahil don. Ano kayang binabalak neto? Anong dare? </p><p> </p><p>Tatayo na sana ako ng bigla siyang nagsalita. "I dare you to quit the play Jaera or else makikita ng lahat to." Nanlaki ang mata ko nang makita yung picture sa cellphone na hawak hawak niya. </p><p> </p><p>Ako at si Jaehyun. Naghahalikan. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako makapaniwala sa nakita ko. Saan niya nakuha to?! </p><p> </p><p>"Wala akong kinalaman diyan, Hana." </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na ako sa kinauupuan ko nang magsalita ulit siya. "Really? You were too dumb not to notice na kagabi I was also there." </p><p> </p><p>Tumalikod na 'ko at akmang aalis pero hindi padin pa rin siya tapos. "Gusto mo talagang malaman ng buong school? Lalo na ni Jaemi? Hmmm? And by the way I also know na it was you, yung kasama ni Jaehyun sa mall. Mina told me. She did take a picture of you too." </p><p> </p><p>Lumingon ako kay Hana na nakangiti nang pang-asar. Parang gusto ko siyang lapitan at saktan sa mga sinasabi niya. Gumugulo na nga ang buhay ko mas guguluhin mo pa. </p><p> </p><p>"Tigilan mo ko sa mga walang kwentang bagay, Hana. Aksidente lang yung nangyari." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so our Little Miss Perfect is now mad? Paano kaya kapag nalaman nilang lahat na nang-aahas ka lang pala? Yun naman talaga ang intention mo kaya ka sumali sa Neo Zone, right?" </p><p> </p><p>No. Hindi ako magpapadala. Iniinis niya lang ako. Gusto niya sigurong patulan ko siya ngayon dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay magquiquit na ako ng play. You can have the role again. Happy, now? Tigilan mo na 'ko. Please lang." ngumisi siya sa sinabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Good. Madali ka naman palang kausap eh." sabi niya at naglakad palabas ng library. </p><p> </p><p>Nanghihina akong napakapit sa lamesa at napaupo ulit sa upuan. Pakiramdam ko umiikot ang mundo ko. Sa dami ng nangyayari ngayon parang gusto ko nalang munang maglaho. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mag-isa akong naglalakad sa quadrangle habang tinititigan lahat ng booths dito sa campus. Wala padin si Michelle. Usapan naming susunod siya sa library kanina pero hindi naman dumating. Baka busy sa pagsali sa kung ano ano ngayong foundation week. Bukod sa pagiging Miss Congeniality pwede din siyang Miss Extracurricular. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" sigaw ni Sicheng habang naglalakad ngayon papalapit sakin. Nakangiti siyang nakipag-apir sakin at umakbay. </p><p> </p><p>"Napanood ko performance nyo kahapon. Ang galing galing mo. For sure magkakaroon ka ng mga fans sa-" naputol ang sasabihin niya ng mapansin niyang wala akong kibo. "Okay ka lang? Namumutla ka ah. Tara sa clinic?" </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako at nagsalita. "Wala to Cheng. Kulang lang sa tulog. Uuwi na muna ako." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Eh narinig ko kanina may rehearsal kayo sa play diba?" nagtatakang sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na ako aattend." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na muna."</p><p> </p><p>Labag sa loob ko na magsinungaling kay Sicheng pero kailangan. Kung sasabihin ko sakanyang magquiquit ako sa play tatanungin niya ako kung bakit. Mauuwi lang yon sa pagsasabi ko sakanya ng nangyari kagabi at siguradong magagalit siya. Baka sugurin niya pa si Jaehyun at lalong magkagulo lang ang lahat. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nakahiga ako sa higaan ko ngayon at kung ano anong pumapasok sa isip ko na hindi dapat. </p><p> </p><p>Kung hindi ako sumali sa Neo Zone, wala sanang nangyayaring ganito. Normal padin sana ang buhay ko sa school. School-bahay-school-bahay lang naman talaga ako non. </p><p> </p><p>Okay naman na ako na tinitignan ko lang sa malayo si Jaehyun. Okay naman na ako na wala kaming connection. </p><p> </p><p>Chineck ko ang phone ko kung may texts ba si Michelle sakin pero laking gulat ko ng bumungad ang limang texts ni Jaehyun at limang missed calls. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun : <br/>Hey, nasaan ka? </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun : <br/>Hana told me na nagquit ka na raw? Siya na daw ulit yung papalit sayo? Totoo ba yun? </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun : <br/>Huy Jaera. Reply ka naman diyan. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun : <br/>May problema ka ba? Pwede kang magkwento sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun : <br/>Kung hindi mo ako kakausapin, tatakas ako rito. Pupuntahan kita sa bahay niyo. </p><p> </p><p>Nagmamadali akong bumangon sa higaan ko at bumaba sa sala dahil kanina pa ang mga texts na yun. </p><p> </p><p>At hindi nga ako nagkamali. Pagkabukas ko ng pintuan bumungad sakin si Jaehyun sa labas ng bahay namin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang kaming magkaharap ni Jaehyun ngayon sa sala. Aayain ko sana siya sa malapit na convenience store ang kaso bigla namang umulan. Mukha akong kalmado ngayon pero nagpapanic talaga ako. Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko! </p><p> </p><p>"Totoo ba, Jaera? Nagquit ka?" tanong ni Jaehyun. Tinignan ko muna siya bago sumagot. Ano na sasabihin ko sakanya? </p><p> </p><p>"Oo, mas bagay kay Hana yun." sabi ko sakanya ng nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit mo naman nasabi?" </p><p> </p><p>"Maganda si Hana kaya bagay sakanya yung role." Ako naman patatas lang na hindi kapansin-pansin. </p><p> </p><p>"What? So, sinasabi mo na hindi ka maganda?" natatawang tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ko siya ng masama. "Bakit ka tumatawa diyan?" </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit siya sa akin at nilagay niya yung dalawang kamay niya sa magkabilang pisngi ko at pinisil ito. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ba iniisip mo na hindi ka maganda ha? Ang ganda ganda mo kaya." tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko nang tignan niya ako sa mata. </p><p> </p><p>Mga mata niyang nangniningning. </p><p> </p><p>Mga mata niyang nakatingin sakin pero si Jaemi lang naman ang nakikita. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy, Jaera. Tulala ka diyan. Kausapin mo 'ko." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba dapat kong sabihin?" hirap akong magsalita kasi hanggang ngayon pinipisil niya padin ang pisngi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tinanggal niya na sa wakas yung kamay niya sa mukha ko at ngumiti sakin. "Bumalik ka na sa play. Akong bahala sayo." </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko na nga. Hayaan na nating kay Hana yung role." sabi ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Paano pa kaya kapag nalaman niyang aalis na din ako sa banda? </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Tumigil na ang ulan kaya niyaya ako ni Jaehyun na gumala sa malapit na park dito samin. Nabored na daw siya sa bahay namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun, may problema ba kayo ni Jaemi? Hindi ko kasi nakikitang magkasama ngayon." tanong ko sakanya habang naglalakad lakad kami. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sakanya at napansin kong parang nahihirapan siyang sumagot sa tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman. Tampuhan lang " tipid na sagot niya. Tumango nalang ako. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako naniniwalang tampuhan lang. Mukhang may problema talaga sila at malala ang pinag-awayan nila. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun, paano kapag umalis na rin ako sa banda? Hahanap pa rin ba kayo ng papalit sakin?" nagtakang lumingon siya sa akin habang nakakunot ang noo. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag mong sabihin na aalis ka rin ng Neo Zone? Jaera naman. " </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman akong sinabi. Ang sabi ko lang naman ay kung paano." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi kami hahanap ng iba kasi hindi ako papayag na umalis ka. Iba ka sa lahat, Jaera. Kung andito lang si Gwein for sure matutuwa yun sayo." ngumiti siya sakin kaya ngumiti rin ako pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano bang dapat gawin ko para bumalik ka sa play?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Buo na ang desisyon ko. Ibibigay ko na ulit kay Hana yung role." sagot ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Biglang nanahimik si Jaehyun at nakayuko lang. Na-guilty naman ako bigla don. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry Jaehyun. Ayoko lang na masira ang image mo sa school at magalit lalo sakin si Jaemi. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>3rd day na ng fair week. Kasama ko kanina si Michelle pero pinatawag siya ni Lisa, presidente ng dance org kaya eto ako ngayon mag-isang nakaupo sa kiosk habang umiinom ng iced tea. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako ng sumulpot sa harapan ko si Jaehyun at kinuha ang kamay ko. Hinila niya ako patayo kaya hindi ko na nakuha ang bag at iced tea kong nakalapag sa mesa. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy, saan mo ako dadalhin?" tanong ko sakanya pero hindi siya sumagot. Hinihila padin niya ako. Anong trip neto ngayon? </p><p> </p><p>Nabigla ako dahil dinala niya ako sa loob ng auditorium. Napatingin naman samin ang lahat. Hingal na hingal ako sa bilis niyang maglakad. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, thank God you're back." sabi ni Ms. Asis sakin ng nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Good to see you here, Jaera. Kailangan ka talaga namin." sabi ni Kun na mukhang stressed na stressed na. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako kay Jaehyun at nag-thumbs up siya sa akin. Pero pagkatapos nun, napatingin ako kay Hana na nakatayo lang sa gilid ng stage at masama ang tingin. Umiling siya at umirap. Patay ako neto. </p><p> </p><p>Umupo nalang muna ako sa pinakadulo ng auditorium kung saan malayo sakanila pero hindi ko inaasahan na susunod pala sakin si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Jaera. Hindi talaga ako comfortable kay Hana. Wag ka sanang magalit sakin." sabi niya pero hindi ko siya pinapansin. Nakatutok lang sa phone ko at nagkukunwaring nagbabrowse. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako nakagalaw ng ipatong niya ang ulo niya sa balikat ko. "Huy, anong ginagawa mo? Baka may makakita satin." </p><p> </p><p>"Nagpapapansin. Hindi mo ako kinakausap eh." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Wala na akong nagawa kundi humugot ng isang malalim na buntong hininga. Hindi ko maiwasang mag-isip ng kung ano ano. </p><p> </p><p>Bakit ka ba ganyan sakin Jaehyun? Noon naman hindi mo ako pinapansin. </p><p> </p><p>Anong nangyari at biglang binibigyan mo na ako ng atensyon? </p><p> </p><p>Dahil ba magkamukha kami ni Jaemi ako ang pamalit muna sakanya kasi hindi kayo okay ngayon? </p><p> </p><p>Ginagawa mo ba akong pampalipas oras? </p><p> </p><p>Rebound kung magbreak kayo? </p><p> </p><p>Sana hindi. </p><p> </p><p>Sana nga. </p><p> </p><p>Sana talaga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Hoy, Jaehyun at Jaera. Gumising na kayo." Dumilat yung mata 'ko at nakita ko si Kun na nasa harap ko. Mukhang kanina niya pa kami ginigising kasi nakakunot na ang noo niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nakatulog pala kami ni Jaehyun sa auditorium habang nag-uusap kami. Nakapatong pa rin yung ulo niya sa balikat ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Tapos na rehearsals. Bukas, wala daw muna. May aasikasuhin kasi si Ms. Asis." Nilibot ko ang mata ko sa buong auditorium at nakita kong kami na nga lang ang tao. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige, alis na 'ko. Ingat kayo." sabi niya at naglakad na palabas. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun." Tinapik ko ng mahina yung ulo niyang nasa balikat ko para magising. Agad naman siyang nagmulat ng mata. </p><p> </p><p>"Asaan na sila?" tanong niya habang lumilinga linga. </p><p> </p><p>"Umuwi na. Tapos na ang rehearsals. Tara na, alis na tayo." sabi ko habang nag-aayos ng gamit. </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na ako sa kinauupuan ko ng hilahin niya ulit ako paupo. Anong problema neto? </p><p> </p><p>"Hala, bakit?" tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Dito muna tayo." nakangiting sabi ni Jaehyun sakin. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nagkwentuhan at nagtawanan lang kami ni Jaehyun kanina sa auditorium. Ang dami niyang kwento. Simula sa experiences niya nung nasa states pa sila nakatira hanggang sa mga kalokohan nila ng Neo Zone. Nagkahiwalay lang kami ng makatanggap siya ng tawag galing kay Doyoung at ako naman nagpaalam na pupunta na sa library. Uwian na ngayon at mag-isa lang ulit ako. Hindi ko nanaman makakasabay si Michelle dahil sa practice nila sa dance club. Magpeperform ata sila sa last day ng Foundation Week. Si Sicheng naman as usual kasama nanaman si Yuta sa soccer varsity kaya nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>Palabas na sana ako nang library pero nagulat ako nang makita ko si Jaehyun na nag-aabang sa labas. Naka-earphones ito at busy sa kanyang cellphone. Ano naman kayang ginagawa niya dito? Sumilip ako saglit sa library pero wala namang isa sa miyembro ng Neo Zone and nandito. Impossible namang si Jaemi ang pinunta niya. </p><p> </p><p>Dahan dahan akong lumabas ng library. Tatakas na sana ako palayo para hindi na niya ako makita pero sakto namang napatingin siya sa gawi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, teka saan ka pupunta? Dito ang papunta sa band room." </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong tumalikod sakanya. Akmang tatakbo na ako ng hilahin niya ang backpack na sukbit ko kaya napatigil ako. Hinawakan niya ako sa balikat at iniharap sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Ano? Magquiquit ka na din sa banda?" sabi niya habang hawak ang balikat ko at sinusubukang tignan ako sa mata. Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko kaya yumuko nalang ako lalo at tumingin sa sahig. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag mong sabihin na yun ulit ang dahilan? Paano ko ba mababago yang mindset mo na yan, Jaera? Maganda ka kasi ikaw ka. Totoo ka sa sarili mo. Walang halong pagkukunwari." Napatingin ako sa mga mata niya pagkasabi niya non. Ang ganda. Nakakalunod. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag mong isipin na hindi ka maganda, okay? Kahit na sabihin nila na hindi ka maganda hayaan mo sila kasi maganda ka naman para sakin. Kaya tara na, may special announcement daw si Doyoung satin. For sure, magugustuhan mo." Napatingin ako sa kamay niya na ngayon ay hawak hawak ang kamay ko. Hindi ko maiwasang mapangiti sa mga sinabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Pagdating namin sa tapat ng band room ay binitawan na niya ako. Napatingin ako sakanya ng saglit. Okay, aaminin ko nadismaya ako. Pero okay lang, masaya pa rin naman ako. </p><p> </p><p>Pagbukas ni Jaehyun ng pinto bumungad samin sina Taeyong, Mark, Jungwoo, at Taeil na nakaikot ng pabilog. Nasa harapan naman nila si Doyoung na may hawak hawak na marker at mga papel. May microphone na kulay green ding nakalapag sa gilid niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, andyan na pala ang JaeRi duo. How do we rewrite the stars~" birong pagkanta ni Taeil samin. </p><p> </p><p>Tinanggal ko yung bag ko sa likod ko at naghubad ng blazer. Nagulat ako ng kunin ni Jaehyun yun pareho at nilapag sa lamesa kasama yung bag at gitara niya. </p><p> </p><p>Umupo kami sa dalawang bakanteng silya sa tabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"At dahil kompleto na tayo sasabihin ko na ang special announcement!" sabi ni Doyoung habang hawak yung microphone na kulay green. Natawa naman ako don. </p><p> </p><p>"Magkakaroon ulit tayo ng healing trip!" masayang anunsyo niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Yon! LEZZGEDDIT!" hiyaw ni Mark sabay palakpak. </p><p> </p><p>"Siguraduhin mong maayos yan Doyoung ha." sabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Naman. Ako pa ba! Magtiwala lang kayo sa akin." nakangising sagot ni Doyoung sabay kindat. </p><p> </p><p>"Sabi mo rin yan last year pero kulang ng kwarto yung nirentahan nating lugar kaya sa labas ako natulog. Buti hindi aki na-dengue sa dami ng lamok na kumagat sakin." Natawa silang lahat sa sinabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so palagi pala silang may healing trip? Tradisyon na nila to? </p><p> </p><p>"Required ba na lahat tayo sasama?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo naman. Parang kanta lang sa highschool musical we're all in this together." sagot ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi namin tinutuloy kapag may kulang na isa." sabi ni Jungwoo. "Minsan lang to Jaera kaya sumama ka na." </p><p> </p><p>"Masaya to Jaera, promise. Hindi ka magsisisi." sabi ni Taeyong sabay bunggo sa balikat ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko kasi alam paano ako magpapaalam eh. Baka hindi ako payagan. Saka paano yung budget?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kami na bahala sayo, Jaera. Wala kang dapat alalahanin." sabi ni Jaehyun habang nakangiti sakin. Tumango nalang ako. </p><p> </p><p>Itinuloy na nila ang pagplano. Si Doyoung ang nasa harapan at nagsusulat sa white board ng suggestions ng mga members. Inabot kami ng ala-sais dahil ang tagal bago ma-finalize kung anong dadalhing pagkain at mga leisure activities na gagawin. </p><p> </p><p>"Basta guys ha. Lumpiang shanghai is life!" sabi ni Taeil habang palabas na kami ng band room. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Mawala na ang lahat wag lang ang lumpiang shanghai." dagdag ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtawanan kaming lahat dahil don. Sabay sabay kaming naglakad palabas ng campus. Humiwalay agad samin sina Taeil, Doyoung, Mark at Jungwoo paglabas ng gate dahil ang iba ang daan nila. Si Doyoung at Taeil magkasama sa dorm. Si Mark naman susunduin ng kuya Johnny niya. Si Jungwoo tatambay daw muna sa coffee shop at mag-aaral. Kami nalang nila Taeyong at Jaehyun nalang ang magkakasama. Pagkadating namin sa bus stop agad nagpaalam si Taeyong na uuwi na kaya ako at si Jaehyun nalang ang natira. </p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes ang lumipas. Ngawit na ang paa kong tumayo pero hindi padin kami nakakasakay. Kundi punuan, tayuan naman ang mga dumadaan na bus. Si Jaehyun naman walang imik at sinisipa sipa lang ang mga maliliit na bato sa paligid. Inaya ko muna siyang umupo sa isang bench. Tahimik lang akong nagdudutdot sa cellphone ng bigla siyang magsalita. "Jaera ha. Wag mo na sanang uulitin yon." seryosong sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Ang alin?" Yung pagquit ba sa play at banda ang tinutukoy niya? </p><p> </p><p>"Yung bigla ka nalang magdedesisyon na aalis ka na. Ayoko na mawala ka sakin." diretso lang siyang nakatingin sa malayo habang sinasabi niya yon. "Bilang kaibigan." </p><p> </p><p>Okay na sana yung una dinagdagan pa nung pangalawa. Para akong sinampal ng katotohanan sa sinabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kaibigan. Kaibigan lang. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Nadala lang ng insecurities." sagot ko ng nakangiti. Gusto ko sanang sabinin yung tungkol sa pananakot ni Hana kaso baka mas gumulo lang ang sitwasyon. </p><p> </p><p>"Promise yan ha?" sabi niya at inilapit sakin ang pinky finger niya. Napatawa ako ng konti. Ano ba yan. Para kaming mga bata. </p><p> </p><p>Inilapit ko din ang pinky finger ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Ang dami mo namang dala." sabi ni Mark sa akin habang naghahanda kami para sumakay ng van. </p><p> </p><p>Madami? Eh isang backpack at tote bag nga lang ang dala ko. Pinagsiksikan ko na lahat ng gamit ko niyan.</p><p> </p><p>5am palang. Inaantok pa 'ko. Maaga kaming aalis kasi medyo malayo layo rin ata ang biyahe. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Tama lang yan." sagot ko. Siya naman isang backpack lang ang dala. Ayaw daw kasi niya ng madaming bitbitin. </p><p> </p><p>"Tabi ka sakin, Mari ah." nasa tabi na pala namin si Taeyong. Tumango lang ako bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na, Yong. Akin tatabi si Jaera. Ako na bahala sakanya." lumingon kaming tatlo kay Jaehyun. Nagulat naman ako ng hawakan niya ako sa kamay at marahang hinila palapit sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Tulad nga ng sinabi ni Jaehyun pagsakay namin ng van tabi kami. Doon niya napiling pumuwesto sa pinakadulo. Ako ang nasa tabi ng bintana. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay ka lang ba? Parang ang tamlay mo." tanong niya habang inaayos yung isang bag na puro chips at biscuits. "Baka nagugutom ka. Kuha ka lang dito. Dinamihan ko talaga ang bili." </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako sakanya at umiling. "Busog pa ako pero salamat." </p><p> </p><p>"Kung inaantok ka naman, ito." tapos tinap niya yung kaliwa niyang balikat. "Pwedeng pwede kang sumandal sakin para matulog." </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, uy." Nagising ako nang makaramdam ako ng mahinang pagtapik sa balikat ko. </p><p> </p><p>Pagtingin ko, si Jaehyun pala. Malapit ang mukha namin sa isa't isa. Nakatingin siya sa mata 'ko at nakangiti. Kailan ba kita hindi magugustuhan, Jaehyun? Sa tingin mo palang, lunod na lunod na ako. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako sa bintana ng van. Mukhang andito na kami sa tutuluyan namin. Nag-ayos na sila at isa isang bumaba. Nagulat ako nang dalawang kamay ang humawak sa backpack at tote bag kong dala. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy, anong ginagawa niyo? Akin na yan." tanong ko kay Jaehyun at Taeyong na kasalukuyang nakatingin sa isa't isa habang hawak ang mga gamit ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako na ang magdadala." sabay nilang sabi. Napansin kong ang sama na ng tingin nila sa isa't isa. Anong nangyayari sa dalawang to? </p><p> </p><p>"Away away pa kayo diyang dalawa ako na ang magdadala niyan." sabi ni Mark sabay kuha sa bag 'ko pero hindi padin sila bumitaw sa pagkakahawak.</p><p> </p><p>"Ay hindi talaga kayo bibitaw? Wag niyo 'kong hintaying manakit!" malakas na sabi ni Mark kaya para silang natauhan at pinaubaya na kay Mark ang mga gamit ko. "Pumasok na kayo. Ang init oh." </p><p> </p><p>Napakamot silang parehas sa batok. Natawa naman ako nang mahina. Ang sarap namang maging bag. Pinag-aagawan. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng check-in, sinundan ko lang si Mark paakyat ng bahay. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, dito na kwarto mo." Ang laki. Pwede ang dalawang tao. May sarili pang CR. "Sinadya talaga naming para sayo 'to. Ikaw ang prinsesa ng Neo eh." sabi niya sabay kindat at lapag na sa mga gamit ko. </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok na akong tuluyan sa kwarto. "Prinsesa ka diyan. Thank you, Mark." sabi ko sakanya at ngumiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Always welcome, mahal na prinsesa. Tawagin mo lang ako sa baba kung may kailangan ka. " natatawang sabi niya tsaka siya lumabas ng kwarto. </p><p> </p><p>Humiga muna ako saglit sa higaan tapos nagtingin tingin sa buong kwarto. Mula dito rinig na rinig padin ang ingay nila sa baba. </p><p> </p><p>"ILABAS NA ANG SHANGHAI!" sigaw ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Mamaya na. Patay gutom na 'to." sagot naman ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy, magsitahimik kayo baka nagpapahinga na si Jaera." rinig kong sigaw ni Doyoung. Natawa naman ako kasi maging siya din naman maingay. "Oo na, Taeil. Sayo na lahat ng shanghai. Wag ka ng sisigaw ulit. "</p><p> </p><p>Inayos ko nalang ang mga gamit ko at lumabas na ng kwarto. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkababa ko lahat sila napatingin sakin at natahimik. Si Mark ang unang nagsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayan nagising na. Ingay mo kasi akala mo uubusan eh." sabay siko kay Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Hehe. Pasensiya na gutom lang talaga." sagot naman nito at napakamot sa ulo. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit ako sakanila at ngumiti. "Okay lang. Nandito naman tayo para mag-enjoy." </p><p> </p><p>"Yon! Pwede na tayo ulit mag-ingay!" sabi ni Taeil kaya natawa ako sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"GUYS! " medyo pasigaw na sabi ni Doyoung. Nakatayo siya sa harap namin at may hawak na medium sized fish bowl. "Dating gawi." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Anong dating gawi?" naguguluhang tanong ko.</p><p> </p><p>"No phones allowed sa healing trip na ito. Itatago ko muna ang mga phones niyo." </p><p> </p><p>"Kailangan ba talagang itago?" tanong ko. Plano ko pa namang sana magpicture ng mga tanawin dito.</p><p> </p><p>"Ganito kasi yan. Bawal gumamit ng phone. Parang sa mga retreat lang natin sa SMU. Mas maganda yun para makapag-enjoy talaga tayo at makilala pa ang isa't isa." nakangiting paliwanag ni Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>Ayan. Ayan nanaman yang ngiti na yan. </p><p> </p><p>Pinagpasa-pasahan nanamin yung fish bowl na dala ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Lods, baka naman? Pwedeng mamaya na?" hirit ni Mark kay Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Bigay mo na yan dito. Wala ka namang ka-text." sabay kuha sa cellphone ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Songs tayo diyan, vro. Hindi ka naman tinetext ni Herin." tukso ni Taeil. Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Mark sabay itinulak palayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung kailangan mo naman ang phone mo Jaera magsabi ka lang sakin." sabi ni Doyoung. Nagthumbs up ako sakanya bilang sagot. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula ng dumilim sa labas. Nasa kusina si Doyoung, Jungwoo at Taeyong. Kami naman nila Jaehyun at Mark andito sa labas malapit sa pool ang nag-iihaw ng meat. Balak nilang dito sa pool side kumain at magbonfire. Ang relaxing kasi ng view dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera." tawag sakin ni Jaehyun na nasa tabi ko at nag-iihaw din. "Tikman mo nga to kung okay na." </p><p> </p><p>Sinubo sa akin ni Jaehyun yung meat at tumango-tango naman ako habang ngumunguya. Nag-ok sign ako sakanya saka ngumiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Parang hindi naman eh." natatawang sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Tatanong tapos di maniniwala. Okay nga. Wag na makulit." sagot ko at nagtuloy sa pag-ihaw. </p><p> </p><p>"Sweet niyong dalawa diyan ah." Nandito pala si Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman." yun nalang ang tanging nasabi 'ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Issue ka, Woo. Ganyan ba talaga kapag walang lovelife?" sagot naman ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Foul yan Jaehyun ah. Wag ka magsabi ng masasamang words." natatawang sagot nito. </p><p>Alas-siyete y media ng matapos ang lahat sa paghahanda kaya kumain na agad kami.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow ang dami ah? Mukbang? Sana nagyoutubers tayo para madaming kita." excited na sabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw mo? Lugi ka pa?" biro ni Taeyong habang nag-aayos ng utensils. </p><p> </p><p>"Syempre gustong gusto ko yan. Target locked! " sagot ni Taeil sabay nguso sa isang pinggan ng shanghai. Nagtawanan kami dahil don. </p><p> </p><p>Ang daming pagkain. Bukod sa meat meron ding chicken, seafoods, carbonara at ang pagkaing paborito ng lahat, lumpiang shanghai. </p><p> </p><p>Naglalaway na ako sa takam. Hindi kasi ako nakapagmeryenda kanina pagkatapos mag-ihaw. Idagdag mo pa na ilang araw akong hindi gaanong nagkakakain dahil sa stress sa mga nangyayari sa school. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos naming kumain umupo kami sa mga mat at pinagitnaan namin yung bonfire habang may mga hotdogs kami with marshmallow. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, sana walang taguan ng sikreto sa atin. Parang pamilya na din tayo dito." sabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Kinabahan naman ako bigla. Dapat ko na bang sabihin yung tungkol sa amin ni Jaemi? Or wag? Baka layuan lang nila ako, lalo na si Jaehyun. Nagsinungaling nga pala ako sakanina noong minsang tinanong nila 'ko. Baka din mas lalong magalit sa akin si Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga nalang ako sa frustration. Sa susunod nalang siguro. Hahanap ako ng tamang tyempo. Wag muna ngayon, masaya ang lahat at ayokong sirain yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos ka lang ba? Gusto mo na magpahinga?" tanong ni Taeyong na katabi ko sa kaliwa. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling nalang ako sakanya. Napansin siguro niyang hindi nga talaga ako okay at ayaw kong pag-usapan kaya hindi na siya ulit nagtanong pa. </p><p> </p><p>Naglaro kami ng kung ano ano. Palaging natatalo si Taeil kaya siya ang palaging nakakatanggap ng parusa. </p><p> </p><p>"Pulang pula na yung noo ka kakapitik niyo. May kasalanan ba 'ko sainyo? Awat na." reklamo niya kaya nagtawanan kami. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkwentuhan din kami ng nakakatakot. Nagulat ako ng kumapit sakin si Taeyong. Laki laking tao pero matatakutin. </p><p> </p><p>"Parang kang bata diyan huy." sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Bata mo." sabi niya sabay kindat. Sus. Nakuha pang magbiro habang natatakot. </p><p> </p><p>11pm ng napagdesisyunan naming magligpit na. Late na at lahat kami kailangan ng matulog. Pumasok na silang lahat sa loob pagkatapos habang ako nagpaiwan sa labas. Hindi pa naman ako inaantok. Gusto ko muna dito para magpalamig. Mag-iisip isip nadin ng mga bagay bagay. </p><p> </p><p>Nakatingin lang ako sa mga bituin sa langit ng may nagpatong ng jacket sa balikat ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun." tawag ko sakanya. Tumabi naman siya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang lamig lamig dito tapos wala kang jacket. Magkakasakit ka niyan. Ayaw mo pa matulog?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako. "Hindi pa ako inaantok. Salamat sa jacket." </p><p> </p><p>"Kamusta na pala kayo ni Jaemi?" At nakuha ko pa talagang magtanong ah. Sadista lang? </p><p> </p><p>Umiwas siya ng tingin saka sumagot. "Hindi pa rin kami okay. Sa totoo niyan, ayaw niya pa ngang pumayag na sumama ako sa healing trip na 'to. Si Doyoung ang nakipag-usap sakanya." </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ka naman niya ayaw sumama dito?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe it's just one of her mood swings. She seems to be stressed this past few days. Hindi ata sila okay ni Tita." Ano naman kayang pinag-awayan nila ni Mom? </p><p> </p><p>"Edi sana isinama mo nalang siya dito. Papayag naman siguro sila Doyoung." At panoorin silang sweet sa isa't isa? What a suggestion, Jaera. Sadista ka talaga. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako. Cannot be yan Jaera. Hindi naman nila kasundo si Jaemi. Si Doyoung lang talaga ang nakakausap niya kasi classmates sila." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi magkasundo? Bakit naman?" curious na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sa sungit ba naman ni Jaemi eh. " sabi niya at natawa ng kaunti. "Hindi nila mabiro biro yon. Lalo na si Taeil talagang tinarayan siya ni Jaemi nung minsan kaya simula non kapag andyan si Jaemi hindi na nila pinapansin. "</p><p> </p><p>Tumango tango nalang ako. "Sana magka-ayos na kayo." </p><p> </p><p>"I hope so. Hindi naman kami ganito dati. Ewan ko kung anong nangyayari."</p><p> </p><p>Kung pwede lang sana na ako nalang ang magpasaya sayo Jaehyun. Ang kaso hindi naman ako si Jaemi. Sino ba naman ako para piliin mo?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Nagising ako kinabukasan na suot padin ang jacket ni Jaehyun. Amoy na amoy ang pabangong gamit niya. Parang ang sarap na yakapin at amuyin lang buong araw.</p><p> </p><p>At dahil maganda ang gising ko ngayon, binuksan ko agad ang mga bintana. Tumama agad sa mukha ko ang sinag ng araw at malamig na simoy ng hangin. Ang ganda rin ng panahon. Hindi masyadong malamig pero hindi rin masyadong mainit. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos maghilamos at magsuklay lumabas na ako ng kwarto at bumaba sa kusina. Naabutan ko naman si Taeyong na nagpiprito ng hotdog at itlog. Mukhang kanina pa siya gising dahil may luto na ding fried rice sa mesa. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodmorning Mari! Aga natin nagising ah." bati niya sakin tapos bumalik na sa ginagawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodmorning din! Naks. Nagluluto!" masiglang sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Baka kasi paggising niyo gutom na kayo eh." sagot niya ng nakangiti. "Jacket ba ni Jaehyun yang suot mo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, oo." Tangang Jaera. Dapat hinubad mo na yan kanina pa sa kwarto. </p><p> </p><p>"Magkasama kayo kagabi?" Anong sasabihin ko? </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, kailangan mo ng tulong?" pag-iiba ko ng usapan. Lumapit ako kung saan nakalagay ang iba pang lulutuin. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako ng bigla siyang nagsalita. "Jaera, hindi ka ba natatakot?" mahina niyang tanong. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan?" tanong 'ko kahit na alam ko na kung anong tinutukoy niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Na masaktan. Hindi lang ikaw pati si Jaehyun at ang kakambal mo. Sa nakikita ko mas nagiging malapit kayo sa isa't isa. Gulo ang magiging dala niyan."</p><p> </p><p>Natatakot. Takot na takot. Hindi ko nga alam bakit ipinagpapatuloy ko pa din 'tong ginagawa ko kahit na alam kong malaki ang magiging consenquences. </p><p> </p><p>Ganoon ba talaga kita kagusto Jaehyun? Na willing akong sumugal ng todo kahit na alam kong sa huli masasaktan lang ako? </p><p> </p><p>"Sinasabi ko sayo to kasi magkaibigan tayo. Ayokong masaktan ang isa man sainyo." dagdag niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodmorning!" sabay kaming napalingon kay Doyoung na nasa likod na pala namin. </p><p> </p><p>Kanina pa ba siya andyaan? Narinig kaya niya yung usapan namin? Mukha namang hindi. Sana hindi. </p><p> </p><p>"Nakakagulat ka naman Dons. Babati ka nalang pasigaw pa." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry na, Yong. Mukhang busy kayo eh. Tulungan ko nalang kayo diyan." </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis lang kaming natapos. Isa isa nadin silang bumababa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang hirap gisingin ni Jaehyun. Bahala siya don na magutom. Puyat puyat kasi hindi naman pala kaya." sabi ni Mark na kakagising lang. Natawa ako kasi ang cute cute niya. May suot na salamin tapos gulo gulo ang buhok. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, pagising naman si Jaehyun please? Thank you." sabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"H-ha? Bakit ako? Anong gagawin ko?" Hindi ba pwedeng antayin nalang namin siyang magising? Awkward naman tignan kung papasok ako ng ako lang sa kwarto nila.</p><p> </p><p>"Sabihin mo 'jaehyun kung gising ka na galawin mo ang baso'." natatawa-tawang sabi ni Taeil habang kumukuha na sa tinapay. Tinapik naman siya ni Mark. "Nakakahiya ka. Gutom na gutom?" </p><p> </p><p>Ayoko man pero wala akong choice. Kinakabahan akong umakyat papunta sa kwarto nila ni Mark. Roommates pala sila. </p><p> </p><p>Kumatok muna ako ng tatlong beses, baka kasi gising na siya. Nung wala akong makuhang sagot, dahan dahan kong binuksan ang pinto at pumasok. Nakita ko si Jaehyun, tulog na tulog at balot na balot sa kumot. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit ako sakanya at tinapik siya. "Jaehyun." </p><p> </p><p>Gumalaw siya sa higaan at nagtanggal ng kumot. Akala ko babangon na siya pero ikinagulat ko ng hatakin niya ako palapit sakanya dahilan para mapasigaw ako at mapahiga sa kama. </p><p> </p><p>Naramdaman ko ang paglupot ng braso niya sa bewang ko at siniksik ang mukha sa leeg ko. </p><p> </p><p>Sobrang ramdam ko yung hiya at pamumula ko kaya sinubukan kong tanggalin yung mga braso niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi, i miss you." mahinang sabi ni Jaehyun. Ramdam ko yung pagngiti niya sa leeg ko. </p><p> </p><p>Para akong sinaksak nung marinig ko ang pangalan ng kakambal ko. Hindi ka si Jaemi. Kahit kailan hindi ka magiging siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Gising na. Kakain na tayo." </p><p> </p><p>Unti unti siyang dumilat at tinanggal yung braso niya sakin. Nagulat siya ng makita niya ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit." mahinang sabi niya. "Sorry, ikaw pala yan Jaera." </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na ako sa higaan niya at ngumiti sakanya ng peke. </p><p> </p><p>"Pinagising ka nila sakin. Sumunod ka na sa baba ready na ang breakfast." </p><p> </p><p>Pagkasabi ko nun agad akong tumalikod at lumabas ng kwarto. Tuloy tuloy lang ako ako sa baba at dumiretso sa CR. Hindi ko pinansin ang pagtawag ni Taeyong at Doyoung sakin. Pagpasok agad kong sinarado at ni-lock ang pinto. Napahilamos ako sa mukha ko at tumingin sa salamin.</p><p> </p><p>Nasasaktan ako. Gusto kong umiyak. Pero para na akong namamanhind sa lahat ng sakit kaya ayaw lumabas ng mga luha. Ilang beses na ba niyang ipinamukha sakin na hindi niya ako gusto at magugustuhan? </p><p> </p><p>Mabuti nadin sigurong wag akong umiyak dahil baka paglabas ko mahalata nila at mag-usisa. </p><p> </p><p>Kailan ba titigil tong nararamdaman ko sa taong kahit kailan hindi naman ako magugustuhan? </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Pagkatapos kumain ng breakfast lumabas muna ako sa may pool. Maaga pa kaya medyo malamig pa. Umupo ako at inilubog ang dalawang paa ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera." Umangat ang tingin ko sa tumawag sakin. Si Doyoung pala. Ngumiti siya sa at tumabi sa akin. Gaya ng ginawa ko inilubog niya din ang dalawa niyang paa sa pool. </p><p> </p><p>"May tanong ako pero sana wag ka magagalit." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano yon? Baka mamaya Math yan Dons ah. Ayoko." biro ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Totoo bang kambal kayo ni Jaemi?" </p><p> </p><p>Parang tumigil yung mundo ko sa tanong niya. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung... sorry... magpapa-" </p><p> </p><p>Naputol yung dapat sasabihin ko ng bigla siyang magsalita. "Wag kang mag-sorry. Aksidente ko lang narinig kanina pagdating ko sa kusina." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman niya siguro narinig yung kay Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sakanya at ngumiti. "Sana ikaw na muna ang huling makaalam. Hindi pa ako ready aminin sa mga bandmates natin. Natatakot ako baka hindi magustuhan ni Jaemi na malaman ng iba."</p><p> </p><p>Huminga ako ng malalim at nagpatuloy. "Aksidente lang din na nalaman ni Taeyong yun kaya wag ka sanang magalit o magtampo. Sasabihin ko rin naman sa iba kaya please, satin muna 'to?" </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Doyoung. "Kaya pala ayaw mong pumunta sa birthday party ni Jaemi kasi birthday mo din pala nun." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango nalang ako. "Saka ang awkward din pala kung magkakasama kayo sa isang lugar baka malito kami." sabi niya at sabay kaming natawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman kayo malilito samin. Magkaiba naman kami ng kilos at pagsasalita." sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sabagay. Mabait ka eh. Yung kakambal mo no comment nalang ako." Hinampas ko naman siya dahil don. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako nang yakapin ako ni Doyoung. "Alam kong may pinagdadaanan ka. Hindi kita pipiliting magkwento basta kung kailangan mo ng kausap andito lang ako, kami ng Neo para damayan ka." </p><p> </p><p>Niyakap ko rin siya pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>It feels good na sinabi ko kay Doyoung ang totoo. Kahit papaano gumaan ang pakiramdam ko at nadagdagan ang pinagkakatiwalaan ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kumalas na siya sa yakap at tumingin sa langit. </p><p> </p><p>"And one more thing, ayokong masaktan ka. Think about your feelings too, Jaera." Tumayo na siya at tinap ang ulo ko. </p><p> </p><p>What did he mean na masasaktan ako? Isipin din ang feelings ko? Alam na din ba niya yung kay Jaehyun?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Hindi parin maalis sa isip ko yung sinabi ni Doyoung. Masaya ako na hindi siya nagalit nung nalaman niya ang sikreto ko pero kinakabahan padin ako kasi baka unti-unti ng malaman ng lahat yung tungkol samin ng kakambal ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tapos na yung long week vacation namin kaya back to school na ulit kami. Naglalakad ako papasok ng campus nang makaramdam ako ng yumakap sakin mula sa likod. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" Si Michelle to. </p><p> </p><p>Lumingon ako kay Michelle na sobrang saya at nakangiti. Nagtaka naman ako kasi sobrang blooming niya ngayong araw. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos ka lang ba?" tanong ko sakanya habang nakapulupot siya sa braso ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo naman hehe." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh? Bakit para kang kinikilig diyan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ah!" mabilis na depensa niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sus! Ako pa talaga niloko mo. Kitang kita sa mga mata mo eh." sabi ko sakanya. "Sino ba yan?" dagdag na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nakapasok na kami sa building namin ng biglang bumulong si Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Ten." Ten? Yung namilit sakin na sumama sa after party noon sa bar?</p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sakanya at kitang kitang kinikilig nanaman siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Diba kaibigan nila Jaehyun yon?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Pero kaibigan din pala ni Sicheng. Siya nagpakilala sakin. Gumala sila nila Yuta noong outing niyo ng Neo. Isinama niya ako." </p><p> </p><p>"Yun lang? Nakasama mo lang sa gala inlove ka na?" </p><p> </p><p>Pinalo niya ako sa braso kaya napa-'aray' ako. Grabe talaga 'tong babaeng 'to. Ang taas na nga palagi ng energy tapos mabigat pa ang kamay.</p><p> </p><p>"Grabe ka naman!" sabi niya. "Nag-usap kami ng buong week! Dancer din siya hihi." </p><p> </p><p>"Kailan ba naging dancer ang hilig mo? Akala ko ba gusto mo lalake singer para kakantahan ka?" </p><p> </p><p>Hanggang sa nakarating na kami sa classroom hindi padin tapos ang mga kwento niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo Mari sabihin mo nalang kung against ka samin. Magaling din kaya siyang kumanta! Kinantahan niya ako noong isa gabi sa video call." sabi niya habang nakanguso. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ako at pinisil ang pisngi niya. "Joke lang bebe Michelle. Syempre support ako sainyo. Nga pala, saan na si Sicheng?" Kanina pa siya hinahanap ng mata ko pero mukhang wala pa siya. </p><p> </p><p>Late? First time yun ah. </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of Sicheng, ayan na. Papasok." sabi ni Michelle nung nakita namin namin na siyang pumasok ng classroom. Dire-diretso lang siyang umupo sa tabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy, goodmorning!" Kinalabit ko siya sa braso habang inaayos ang mga gamit niya. Nagbaling naman siya ng tingin sa akin at ngumiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera!" tumingin ako kay Jaehyun na kakapasok lang. Kumaway siya sa akin at ngumiti. Ngumiti ako pabalik sakanya tapos pumunta na siya sa pwesto niya. Dalawang upuan ang pagitan namin. </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik ang tingin ko ngayon sa katabi kong si Sicheng na nakayuko lang sa desk. May problema ba siya? May sakit? </p><p> </p><p>"Uy." sinundot ko siya sa tagiliran. "Okay ka lang? Gusto mo sa clinic muna tayo?" nag-aalalang tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Inangat niya ang ulo niya at tumingin sakin. "Okay lang ako. Wag mo nalang ako pansinin." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Lunch na pero hindi padin ako mapakali ng dahil kay Sicheng. Buong klase tahimik lang siya. Kundi tulala sa harap, nakadukdok naman sa desk. Ilang beses siyang sinusubukang kulitin ni Michelle pero wala pading epekto. </p><p> </p><p>Kami lang ang magkasama ngayon ni Michelle dito sa cafeteria dahil nagpaalam siyang sasabay sasabay daw muna kina Ten. Close na din pala sila? Parang isang linggo lang ang lumipas pero ang dami ng nagbago.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka ba kakain? Sayang inorder mo." tanong ni Michelle na busy sa pagkain habang ako hindi ginagalaw ang inorder at nakatitig lang sakanya. "Kumain ka. Need natin ng energy. Physics ang next subject. Double period pa." sabi niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko ba. Wala akong gana. Sayo nalang kung gusto mo." sabay inusod ko yung food tray ko papalapit sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ayan ka nanaman. Kaya ka namamayat eh. Mamaya ano mangyari sayo niyan." umiiling iling na sabi niya. "Sumubo ka kahit konti para may laman sikmura mo."</p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sa medyo malayong table kung saan andoon si Sicheng at kasama si Ten. Anim sila lahat sa table to be exact. Andoon din si Kun na student director namin sa play. </p><p> </p><p>"Sino yung kasama ni Sicheng dun? Si Ten at Kun lang kilala ko." sabi ko sabay turo sa table nila. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, si Hendery, Xiaojun, Yangyang." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko alam may iba pala siyang tropa bukod satin. Eversince naman kasi tayo lang sinasamahan niya." malungkot na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayie. Feeling jealous si bestfriend. " pang-iinis ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman. Honestly, masaya ako para sakanya kasi may iba pa siyang naging kaibigan bukod satin. Pero kasi, hindi man lang ako na-inform? I mean, hindi sa kailangan kong malaman lahat tungkol sakanya. Pero kasi magkaibigan kami since bata pero ngayon feeling ko ang layo layo na niya sakin." paliwanag ko. Ayokong magmukhang entitled pero nakakalungkot lang talaga. Lumalayo na sakin ang bestfriend ko pero wala akong magawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hindi niya pala nasabi sayo. Maybe, ayaw ka lang niyang guluhin kasi busy ka? May rehearsals ka palagi after school tapos practice pa kasama ang Neo. Don't worry, wait ka lang at ipapakilala ka din niya sakanila." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so. Feeling ko may problema kami pero hindi ko naman maisip kung ano. Hindi niya ako halos pinapansin kanina eh parang napipilitan nga lang siya na kausapin at ngitian ako." sabi ko at tumingin kay Sicheng na kasalukuyang tumatawa ngayon kasama sila Ten. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkibit balikat nalang si Michelle at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. "Wag mo nalang i-overthink, Mari. Relax ka lang. Kung ano man yan I'm sure maayos niyo din."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Uwian. Mag-isa lang ako. Walang practice sa play at banda. Naisipan ko nalang muna umupo sa may bus stop at magmuni-muni. </p><p> </p><p>Kinanta ko ang paborito kong kanta habang nakatitig lang sa mga paa 'ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Feeling down?" </p><p> </p><p>I looked up and nakita ko si Jaehyun. Bumibilis talaga ang tibok ng puso ko sa tuwing magtatama ang mga mata namin. Natatakot akong kapag nagtuloy tuloy pa to tuluyan na akong malunod at hindi makaahon. </p><p> </p><p>Binigyan ko siya ng ngiti. "Not really."</p><p> </p><p>"Kitang kita ko sa mata mo, Jaera." Umupo siya sa tabi ko pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Wala lang to." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so. Let me guess, love problems? " </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ako ng mahina sa sinabi niya. "No. Sabihin nalang natin na problema sa isang kaibigan." nag-aalinlangan kong sabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Nag-away kayo ni Michelle? Bakit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Okay kami." </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo siya at inilahad ang kamay sakin. "Wanna go somewhere?"</p><p> </p><p>I don't know pero tinanggap ko parin ang kamay niya at hinawakan ito. </p><p> </p><p>Ang rupok mo, Jaera. Tanga pa. </p><p> </p><p>Masasaktan ka lang sa ginagawa mo. </p><p> </p><p>Halata namang kaya lang nasayo ang atensyon niya ngayon eh dahil hindi sila okay ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>Para kang rebound, Jaera. Panakip butas. Distraction sa lungkot niya.</p><p> </p><p>Naiinis ako sa sarili ko kasi alam na alam ko naman ang kahahantungan ng lahat ng to pero ginagawa ko padin. Para akong kumukuha ng batong ipupukpok ko sa ulo ko. I'm setting myself up for a heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>Hanggang kailan ako magiging ganito?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day kahit ano mang pigil ko kay Jaehyun padin talaga ako bumabagsak.</p><p> </p><p>Dinala ako niya ako sa isang mall kung saan may shop na puno mg mga vinyls. Abot tenga ang ngiti niya habang umiikot sa lugar at tumitingin sa mga nakadisplay. </p><p> </p><p>"Mahilig ako mangolekta ng ganito. Same kami ng collection ni Grandpa." sabi niya at lumingon sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"I see. Palagi ka sigurong andito no? Dito ba kayo madalas pumunta ni Jaemi?" Napatigil siya sa pagtingin sa mga vinyls pagkasabi ko nun. Nawala din ang mga ngiti at saya sa mata niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Minsan lang. Nabored siya nung dinala ko siya dito kaya umalis kami agad." bakas sa boses niya ang lungkot. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Lumingon siya sa akin, "Sabihin mo lang kung nabobored ka na. Pwede naman tayong lumipat kung saan mo gusto." </p><p> </p><p>"No need. Okay lang ako dito. Mahilig din kasi si Dad sa ganito. Baka may maisipan akong bilhin para sakanya." nakangiti kong sagot. </p><p> </p><p>After namin mag-enjoy sa paglibot sa shop, kumain kami sa Burger King dito sa mall. Umorder siya ng dalawang whopper na may fries and drinks. </p><p> </p><p>"So, kung may problema ka Jaera pwedeng pwede mo naman akong kausapin. Like what I've said before andito lang ako para pakinggan ka. What are friends are for." nakangiting sabi niya habang kumakain. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Sicheng kasi, ano-- " </p><p> </p><p>Tumaas ang kilay niya. "Yung bestfriend mo? What's with him?" </p><p> </p><p>"This past few days he seems to be distant. Napapaisip tuloy ako kung may nagawa ba akong mali sakanya. Nakakabother. Yung ramdam mong may nagbago sa pakikitungo sayo ng taong dati rati sobrang close mo. Isang kisap mata nagbago ang lahat sa pagitan namin. " nakayukong sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, communication is the key. Talk to him. Normal lang naman na magkaroon ng misunderstanding sa magkaibigan. Wag ka na masyadong mag-alala. Magiging okay din kayo soon." </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun said it himself. Kausapin ko nga siguro dapat si Sicheng. I need to talk to him bukas or mas maganda na puntahan ko nalang siya sa bahay nila. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako. "Thank you, Jaehyun."</p><p> </p><p>"Ayos na ba kayo ni Jaemi nung pagkatapos ng trip? Hindi ko kayo nakitang magkasama kanina." tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling siya. "We broke up." </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ko si Jaehyun. Kitang kita sa mga mata niya ang lungkot. Kanina, masaya pa siyang tumintingin ng vinyls at nakikipagkwentuhan sakin. Ngayon, naglaho lahat ng tuwa at saya na yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Pero wag kang mag-alala. Okay na okay lang ako." nakangiti niyang sabi. </p><p> </p><p>Paano mo nasasabing okay ka lang Jaehyun gayong kitang kita sa mata mo na hindi? Paano mo nagagawang ngumiti sa kabila ng lahat ng nangyari? </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Sumakay kami ng bus pauwi. Swerte dahil hindi kami inabutan ng rush hour. Bumaba kami sa may bus stop na medyo malapit na sa bahay namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera." tawag niya sakin habang naglalakad kami papunta sa bahay. He insisted na ihatid ako pauwi. Sino ba naman ako para tumanggi? </p><p> </p><p>"The reason why Jaemi and I broke up is because may ginawa siyang hindi ko nagustuhan." paliwanag niya. </p><p> </p><p>Big deal siguro kay Jaehyun kung ano mang ginawa ni Jaemi. Knowing Jaehyun, he's a loving person. He loved Jaemi too much kaya siguro sobrang nasaktan siya ginawa nito at nauwi sa hiwalayan. </p><p> </p><p>Is it bad that I'm curious sa kung ano ang ginawa ng kakambal ko? Gaano kalala at humantong sila sa ganito? </p><p> </p><p>"I hate liars more than anything." </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako sa paglalakad. Para akong nabingi sa sinabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>I hate liars more than everything. </p><p> </p><p>Biglang nanlamig ang pakiramdam ko. Patuloy lang kami sa paglalakad. Hindi ko magawang tumingin sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa tapat na kami ng bahay ng humarap ako sakanya. Hindi ko siya matignan ng diretso sa mata. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for today Jaehyun. Ako dapat ang magcocomfort sayo pero ikaw tong nagdala sakin kung saan saan." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. Masaya akong makasama ka ngayong araw." He laughed softly. </p><p> </p><p>Makakatawa ka padin ba ng ganyan kapag nalaman mo ang lahat Jaehyun? </p><p> </p><p>"Sige, papasok na akong bahay. Ingat ka pauwi." kumaway ako sakanya at ngumiti. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit siya sa akin at niyakap ako. "Thank you, Jaera." </p><p> </p><p>Sa gulat ko hindi ko siya nagawang yakapin pabalik. Matagal kami sa ganong posisyon. Pagkakalas niya sa yakap ay tumingin siya sa akin at ngumiti. Yung ngiting kitang kita na yung dimples niya. Ang cute. </p><p> </p><p>"Bye. See you tomorrow sa school." </p><p> </p><p>Tumalikod na siya at naglakad palayo. </p><p> </p><p>Pinanood ko yung likod niya paalis sa tapat ng bahay namin. </p><p> </p><p>My heart really beats for him. Kapag kasama ko siya hindi makalma ang tibok ng puso ko. May pag-asa pa bang masolusyunan tong nararamdaman ko? </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kinabukasan pumasok akong aantok antok. Halos hindi ako nakatulog kagabi sa kakaisip kay Jaehyun at sa sinabi niya. Uminom na ako ng gatas at nagbilang ng ilang tupa pero talagang buhay na buhay ang diwa ko. Ang sama mang pakinggan pero curious talaga ako sa kung anong nangyari sa kanila ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodmorning Jaera!" Lumingon ako sa gilid at nakita ko si Jaehyun na kasabay ko na palang naglalakad. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodmorning din." masiglang bati ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Kanina pa ako sumasabay sayo maglakad di mo ako napapansin. Mukhang malalim iniisip natin ah?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman. Napuyat lang ako kagabi kaya inaantok pa ako." </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang kami papasok sa campus hanggang makarating sa HS building. Pagpasok namin ng classroom nagulat ako kasi nakatingin silang lahat samin ni Jaehyun. May nagbubulungan at nakatingin sa cellphone. </p><p> </p><p>Ano naman kayang meron? </p><p> </p><p>Nawala ang ngiti ni Jaehyun dahil sa suspicious looks ng mga classmates namin. Maging ako na-conscious dahil sa ginawa nila. Pakiramdam ko may ginawa akong masama at ako ang pinagtsitsismisan nila. </p><p> </p><p>Pumunta na ako sa pwesto namin ni Michelle at Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>Nginitian ko si Michelle tapos lumingon ako kay Sicheng. Nag-iwas siya ng tingin at tumingin sa kabilang gilid niya. </p><p> </p><p>Ang sakit na hindi ako pinapansin ng sarili kong bestfriend. Hindi ko alam bakit nangyayari to at kung kailan kami nagsimulang mag-drift apart. Mababaliw na ata ako kakaisip ng dahilan ng lahat ng to. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, Mari." biglang tawag sakin ni Michelle. "Kanina pa kasi ano, topic kayo, kayo ni Jaehyun." </p><p> </p><p>Nagtataka naman akong tumingin sakanya. Kami? Bakit? Dahil ba sa pagiging magpartners namin sa play? May sinabi ba si Hana tungkol sakin? </p><p> </p><p>"Nakita raw kayo kahapon na magkasama sa mall. May mga pictures na kalat sa GC." </p><p> </p><p>"Wala lang yon. Magkaibigan lang kami. Normal naman sa magkaibigan na lumabas diba?" </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako kay Sicheng na nakikinig pala sa usapan namin. Nag-iwas ulit siya ng tingin nung magtama ang mga mata namin. Nagkunyari siyang walang naririnig. Umaarte siyang wala siyang pakialam.</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ang buong klase nung nakarinig kami ng malakas na pagbukas ng pinto sa classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Si Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>Nakatali ang kaniyang buhok. Wala siyang suot na blazer at nakarolyo hanggang siko ang long sleeves na pang-itaas. Bakas sa mukha niya ang iritasyon at pagpipigil ng inis. Nakayukom ang kamao niyang pumasok sa loob ng classroom. Nagsimula ulit na magbulung bulungan ang mga kaklase namin. </p><p> </p><p>Dumiretso siya kay Jaehyun na busy sa pagsusulat. Umangat ang tingin nito sakanya. Ilang segundong walang nagsalita sakanila.</p><p> </p><p>"Anong ginagawa mo dito Jaemi? Malapit ng magsimula ang klase." parang naiinis na sabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you, we need to talk. Ngayon na." walang emosyon na pagkakasabi niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Not now. I'm busy." maikling sagot niya at bumalik na sa ginagawa.</p><p> </p><p>Parang may shooting ng pelikula sa loob ng classroom at lahat tutok sa mangyayari sakanilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat kaming lahat ng kuhanin ni Jaemi ang sinusulatan nyang notebook at itinapon sa sahig.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ayan, busy ka pa ba?" </p><p> </p><p>His jaw aggresively moved as he stared at Jaemi with his dark eyes. Iba ang aura niya ngayon. Malayo sa Jaehyun na nakakasama ko. "What the hell, Jaemi? Pwede bang--" </p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't wanna hear any of your excuses. I said, we'll talk at ngayon na. I'll be waiting outside." matigas na sagot ni Jaemi at tinalikuran na si Jaehyun na mukhang stressed and frustrated na sa nangyayari. Nagpakawala nalang siya ng isang malalim na buntong hininga.</p><p> </p><p>Saglit na nagkasalubong ang mga mata namin ni Jaemi bago siya lumabas ng classroom. May halong galit ang tingin niya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Bakit? Anong nagawa ko? Posible bang nakarating din sakanya na magkasama kami ni Jaehyun kahapon? </p><p> </p><p>Bago siya tuluyang lumabas tinaasan niya ako ng kilay at saka umirap. </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na si Jaehyun sa kinauupuan niya at sinundan na si Jaemi sa labas. Nagsimula ng umingay lalo ang bulungan ng mga kaklase namin. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko mapigilan na macurious sakanila. Hindi ko malaman kung bakit hindi ako mapakali dahil sa sobrang kaba. </p><p> </p><p>"Eksena yang kambal mong spoiled brat ha. Pustahan gusto niyang makipagbalikan kay Jaehyun." Nagulat naman ako dahil alam niyang break na silang dalawa. Sinong nagsabi sakanya? </p><p> </p><p>"Paano mo nalaman na break na sila?" </p><p> </p><p>"Syempre kay Ten." Natatawang sagot niya. Ah, kaya pala. Sinabi na siguro sa mga ka-close niya. </p><p> </p><p>"May nasabi ba siyang rason kung bakit sila naghiwalay?" Hindi ko napigilang tanong.</p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Pero hindi nadin naman ako nagulat. Sa ugali nyang kakambal mo walang tatagal." nakasimangot na sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>Lumingon naman ako kay Sicheng. Bigla kong naalala ang payo sakin ni Jaehyun. Kailangan naming mag-usap ng matapos na to at makahinga na ako ng maluwag. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheng, pwede ba tayong mag-usap mamaya? " </p><p> </p><p>"Tungkol saan naman ang pag-uusapan natin?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sa atin. Bilang magkaibigan."</p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang siya at hindi nagsalita. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung bakit pakiramdam ko may nagawa akong mali? Kahit alam ko sa sarili ko na wala naman? </p><p> </p><p>Kailan ba nagsimulang magkaganito? </p><p> </p><p>Am I just overthinking things katulad ng sinasabi nila? </p><p> </p><p>You can't blame me. All of a sudden it feels like I'm loosing my bestfriend at wala akong magawa. </p><p> </p><p>Parang sa isang kisap-mata nagbago ang lahat.</p><p> </p><p>Ano ba talagang nangyayari samin ni Sicheng? </p><p> </p><p>Para na akong mababaliw sa kakaisip. </p><p> </p><p>I miss him. I miss my bestfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>His eyes tells me something is wrong. Nakakatitig lang sa akin si Sicheng habang magkaharap kami ngayon dito sa rooftop. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong pag-uusapan natin?" mahina at walang emosyong tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"May problema ba, Sicheng? May nagawa ba ako?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Wala kang kasalanan, Mari." sabi niya at saka tumingin sa malayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung wala eh bakit ganito tayo ngayon Sicheng? Hindi mo ako pinapansin. Halos wala na akong alam sa mga nangyayari sayo. May mga bago ka na palang kaibigan? Don't get me wrong, walang problema sakin yon. Ang kaso bakit hindi ko alam? Hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin?" </p><p> </p><p>"Linalayo ko lang ang sarili ko sayo, Mari. Sasabihin ko din naman sayo, ayoko lang masira ang pagkakaibigan natin. Just give me time." He took a step backwards pagkatapos niya sabihin yun. </p><p> </p><p>I'm frustrated. Bakit hindi nalang niya sabihin sa akin agad-agad? Maiintindihan ko naman. Ayoko na ng ganito. Nakakabaliw din kapag madaming iniisip. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to leave but I grabbed his wrist para pigilan siya sa balak niyang pag-alis. </p><p> </p><p>Ano to? Aalis siya ng hindi pa tapos ang pag-uusap naming dalawa? Aalis siya ng hindi pa kami nagkaka-ayos? </p><p> </p><p>"Sicheng, please naman. Tell me. Talk to me. Wag ganito. Nag-aalala din naman ako para sayo." nagmamakaawang sabi ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, kapag sinabi ko agad, mag-iiba ang lahat at ayokong mangyari yun. " seryosong sabi niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Nahihirapan na ako sa ganitong sitwasyon natin, Sicheng. Pakiramdam ko ang laki laki ng kasalanan ko sayo. Isang iglap bigla ka nalang lumayo. Andyaan ka pero hindi kita maabot." </p><p> </p><p>Marami pa akong gustong sabihin pero kinagat ko na ang dila ko para pigilan ang sarili ko. Kung hindi, baka mas lalo lang akong madala ng damdamin ko. Bumibigat nanaman ang pakiramdam ko. Ayokong umiyak dito sa harapan niya. </p><p> </p><p>Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya. "Magkaibigan tayo. Pwede mo saking sabihin lahat. Matatanggap ko. Please, wag lang ganito na parang hindi mo na ako kilala." </p><p> </p><p>"Tangina. Magkaibigan." Sarcastic at puno ng pait ang pagkakasabi niya. Huminga siya ng malalim at tinanggal ang kamay kong nakahawak sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying to stop my feelings for you kasi ayokong masira ang pagkakaibigan natin. Nasasaktan ako kapag nasasaktan ka kay Jaehyun. Nasasaktan din ako kapag masaya ka na kasama siya. I'm trying to fix myself. Kailangan ko muna ng space para sa sarili ko. Ayokong itapon yung halos kalahati na ng buhay ko na kasama kita dahil lang sa nararamdaman ko para sayo. Wala kang kasalanan kaya wag mong sisihin ang sarili mo. Ako ang may problema dito kasi nahulog ako sa bestfriend ko. " he said it with so much pain. Ramdam na ramdam ko ang hinanakit at sakit sa boses niya. He bit his lower lip and tried his best na ngitian ako. </p><p> </p><p>I was dumbfounded. And speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako at tumingin sa langit para pakalmahin ang sarili ko. Ayokong umiyak. Kasi pakiramdam ko wala akong karapatan. Ako ang nanakit dito kaya bakit ako iiyak? Pigil na pigil ang luha ko habang pinaprocess lahat ng sinabi niya. All those time na masaya akong nakakausap at nakakasama ko si Jaehyun may isang tao na pala akong nasasaktan without me even knowing it. Ang selfish ng tingin ko ngayon sa sarili ko. My happiness was my bestfriend's sadness. </p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry. H-hindi ko alam. I'm so sorry, Sicheng." nanginginig ang boses ko. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya nagsalita. Natahimik kaming dalawa sa rooftop habang binabagabag padin ako ng mga emosyon. Pinunasan ko ang tumulong luha gamit ang kamay ko. Pucha, Jaera. Wala ka sabing karapatang gumanyan. Hindi ikaw ang dehado dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag kang mag-sorry. Sinabi ko na diba, wala kang kasalanan. Problema ko 'to." he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ulit ako at hindi nagsalita. Naghanap ako ng panyo sa bag ko at mas lalo akong nainis na wala akong makita. Natigilan ako ng tahimik na iabot ni Sicheng sakin ang panyo niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huwag na. Hanggang sa ganitong sitwasyon ba naman ako ang iisipin mo?" garalgal ang boses na sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Pilit padin niyang inaabot sakin ang panyo. "Sige na, please. Ayaw kong nakikita kang ganyan." </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard without looking at me. Parang ayaw niya talaga akong tignan at makitang umiiyak dito. Mabuti na nga lang dahil ayoko rin namang makita niya akong nagkakaganito eh siya tong nasaktan ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ko ang panyo at ipinunas sa luha ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bestfriend mo padin naman ako, Mari. Hindi ako mawawala sayo. Lalayo lang ako para hindi na tayo magkasakitan pa. Pareho nating kailangan ng space." and then he smiled at me. Pero parang pilit lang. Makikita mo padin sa mata niya ang lungkot. </p><p> </p><p>Bakit ako Sicheng? Bakit ka nahulog sa isang katulad ko? </p><p> </p><p>Umalis na siya pagkatapos sabihin yon. Naiwan akong nakatulala at tumutulo ang mga luha. Nanginginig at parang nanghihina ang mga tuhod ko. Napaupo ako sa semento habang ginugulo ang buhok ko sa inis at frustration sa sarili ko. </p><p> </p><p>Ganon na ba talaga ako katanga para kay Jaehyun at hindi ko man lang napansin na may feelings na pala para sakin ang bestfriend ko? </p><p> </p><p>Get your shit together, Jaera. Ilang tao pa ang masasaktan mo para sa feelings mo kay Jaehyun? </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"So, hehe. Alam mo na pala?" sabi ni Michi habang pinaglalaruan ang mga daliri niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumambay muna kami sa field para magpahangin since wala kaming subject teacher ngayon. Kinuwento ko sakanya yung nangyari sa pag-uusap namin ni Sicheng kahapon. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. So, all this time alam mo ang lahat?" nagtatakang tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah. 'Yung pagkakaroon niya ng small crush for you simula nung mga bata kayo hanggang sa madevelop na feelings niya for you." </p><p> </p><p>All this time alam ni Michelle. Ganon ba kalaki ang tiwala sakanya ni Sicheng? At ako, ganoon ba ako kamanhid na hindi ko man lang nabigyang pansin na may feelings na pala sakin ang bestfriend ko? Sobra ba talaga akong focused kay Jaehyun? </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya pala hindi ka masyado nagkwekwento tungkol sa mga nangyayari kay Sicheng." </p><p> </p><p>"Cause I'm afraid na may masabi akong hindi ko dapat sabihin about sakanya. It's not my story to tell, Mari. Gusto ko at mas magandang siya mismo ang magsabi sayo. Sorry. Sana wag kang magalit." sabi niya habang hinahawakan ang kamay ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh yung pang-iinis mo sakanya kay Luna? Ano yon? Pang-cover up lang?" curious na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Grabe sa term na cover up ha!" sagot niya habang tumatawa. "Natatandaan mo ba nung sophomore tayo? Sinabi niya na aside from you kay Luna siya nagagandahan. So I thought na kung iinisin ko siya kay Luna baka madevelop din feelings niya for her? Hehe sorry alam ko ang isip bata. " </p><p> </p><p>Oh. I remember that. Second year highschool kami non at nagbobotohan para sa classroom officers. Kaming dalawa ni Luna ang magkalaban para maging muse. Maugong na maugong ang pangalan niya na iboto at manalo. Ako naman napagtripan lang netong Michelle na i-nominate. Maganda naman daw ako kaya bakit hindi ko subukan. Ang lakas talaga ng trip kahit kailan. </p><p> </p><p>Maganda si Luna. Maputi, makinis, sakto lang ang tangkad. Para siyang barbie doll kung titignan. Perfect na perfect para sa posisyon. Sikat din siya sa batch namin pati sa higher years. Wala akong laban dito pero para mapagbigyan si Michelle sa kagustuhan niya hindi na ako nakatanggi na manominate.</p><p> </p><p>-Flashback-</p><p> </p><p>"Kanina pa kasi dapat tapos ang laban. Si Luna na kasi gawin niyong muse." sabi ni Sicheng habang nakatingin sa harapan at busy sa pagkain ng chips. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala man lang suporta sa kaibigan? Sa kalaban ang boto? Crush mo no?" pang-iinis ni Michelle sabay agaw sa chips na hawak ni Sicheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Hakdog! Malisyosa mo. Crush agad? Eh ayaw naman din ni Mari maging muse ano." sagot niya. "Saka maganda naman si Luna ah? Bagay sakanya maging muse at ipambato sa pageants."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, mas bagay. Mas maganda pa kesa kay Mari? Ganoon ba? Ha?" sabi ni Michelle sabay palo kay Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>"Bukod kay Mari siya lang naman maganda dito ano. Natural ganda niya. Hindi dinaan sa make-up." seryosong sagot nito.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh ako Sicheng? Ano ako? Kung maganda siya ano ako? Ano ako para sayo?" madramang sabi ni Michelle. May paghawak pa sa dibdib. Feel na feel niya ang acting.</p><p> </p><p>Hinawakan siya sa balikat ni Sicheng. "Tinatanong pa ba yan. Edi tao. Tao ka Michelle. Ano pa ba?" </p><p> </p><p>Pabiro siyang tinutulak palayo ni Michelle. "Traydor ka bwisit! Sige dun ka na kay Luna. Maganda pala eh. Shoooo!" </p><p> </p><p>"Tama na LQ nyo dyan. Baka kayo magkatuluyan." pabirong singit ko sabay nag-ayie ng malakas. Sabay silang tumingin sakin ng masama at may halong pandidiri. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, kilabutan ka sa mga sinasabi mo. Yuck." sabay nilang sabi.</p><p> </p><p>"Bagay naman kayo ah. Malay nyo magwork." patuloy na pang-aasar ko. Nagmake face nalang sila pareho sa isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>- End of Flashback -</p><p> </p><p>Gusto kong makabawi kay Sicheng pero hindi ko alam paano. Paano ka ba makakabawi sa bestfriend mong nagkagusto sayo pero hindi mo kayang suklian ang nararamdaman niya? Kahit na sabihin niyang wala akong kasalanan alam ko sa sarili ko na meron. Kasi ang insensitive ko. Kasi bulag ako. Kasi puro ako Jaehyun. Jaehyun dito, Jaehyun doon. Hindi ko napapansin na nasasaktan ko na pala yung taong tunay na nagmamahal sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Basta Mari, andito lang ako palagi para sainyo ni Cheng. Wag mo ng sisihin ang sarili mo. Maayos din ang lahat. Just give him the time and space that he needs. Para din naman sa ikakabuti nyong dalawa yun." </p><p> </p><p>Napangiti ako sa sinabing yun ni Michelle. Kahit papaano gumaan ng kaunti ang pakiramdam ko pero andoon padin yung guilt. </p><p> </p><p>Sana nga Michelle. Sana magkaayos pa kami ni Sicheng. Ayokong mawala sakin ang bestfriend ko. Ayokong mawalan nanaman ng mahalagang tao sa buhay ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nung matapos ang klase agad na nagpaalam sakin si Michelle na pupunta na siya sa practice ng dance club. Lalapitan ko sana si Sicheng para magpaalam pero nauna na siyang umalis. Maging si Michelle hindi niya nilingon ng tawagin siya nito. Hinanap ng mata ko si Jaehyun sa buong classroom pero wala siya. Paglabas ko ineexpect kong baka andun siya at naghihintay para sabay na kaming pumuntang auditorium pero wala din. I guess dumiretso na agad siya sa rehearsals ng play namin. </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis akong naglakad papuntang auditorium. Nakakahiya naman kung lahat sila andun na at ako nalang ang wala. Pagkapasok ko, sinalubong ako ni Kun na magulo ang buhok at mukhang stressed na. </p><p> </p><p>"Asaan si Jaehyun? Nakita mo ba?" tanong niya at nagpalinga linga. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtataka akong tumingin sakanya. "Akala ko andito na siya? Wala na siya nung umalis ako ng classroom." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagmessage siya sakin at kay Ms. Asis. Magququit na daw siya sa play." </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako sa sinabi ni Kun. Kitang kita na naiistress siya sa nangyayari. He's the student director at busy week saming mga 4th year ngayon dahil sa dami ng projects and quizzes tapos magkakaganito pa. Magquiquit sa play? Bakit? Anong dahilan ni Jaehyun? Kung kailan two weeks nalang ang natitira? </p><p> </p><p>Ilang beses nilang sinubukang itext at tawagan si Jaehyun pero walang sumasagot. Ayaw ng ipagpaliban ni Ms. Asis ang rehearsals ngayon dahil gahol na kami sa oras kaya pinakiusapan nilang si Doyoung muna ang papalit sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Komportable naman ang pakiramdam kong magrehearse kasama si Doyoung. Simula nung nagkasama at nagkausap kami sa healing trip ramdam kong mas naging close kami kesa dati. </p><p> </p><p>Nagbreak muna kami after one hour ng tuloy tuloy na practice kaya umupo muna ako sa pinakadulo ng auditorium. Malapit ako sa control booth at tanaw na tanaw ko lahat dito. Nagulat ako ng may umupo sa tabi ko. Madilim kaya hindi ko gaanong maaninag kung sino pero parang kilala ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong? Ikaw ba yan?" </p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Mari?" masiglang bati niya at nakipag-apir sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Ngayon lang ulit kami nagkita after ng healing trip kasama ang Neo Zone. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na kita masyadong nakikita around the campus ah? Saan ka ba nagsusuot? " tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Busy lang sa upcoming exams. Madalas akong nasa library." nakangiting sambit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo nga pala. Nakakamiss mag-aral sa library. Matagal tagal nadin akong hindi nakakapunta." natatawang sabi ko naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Mas nakakamiss na makasama ka." </p><p> </p><p>Okay? Ano daw? Mahina ang pagkakasabi niya pero rinig na rinig ko. Magkukunwari nalang ba akong walang narinig kasi ang awkward naman kung tatanungin ko siya bakit niya nasabi yon? </p><p> </p><p>"Nga pala, bakit wala si Jaehyun? May nasabi ba siya sainyo?" pagiiba ko ng usapan.</p><p> </p><p>"Ako yung nasa harapan mo pero si Jaehyun padin ang hinahanap mo." umiling iling siya pagkasabi non. "Hindi ko alam. Baka may inasikaso lang? Magpapakita din yon." </p><p> </p><p>Sumabay sakin si Doyoung at Taeyong pagkatapos ng rehearsals. Kasama namin ngayon si Jungwoo na tatambay daw muna sa dorm nila Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure ka ba sa play, Dons? May quiz bee ka pa next week diba? " tanong ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung sighed. "Hindi ko alam. Bahala na. Ano ba kasing nangyari dun kay Jaehyun? Walang paramdam simula kahapon." </p><p> </p><p>"Running for Valedictorian ka pa naman, Dons." sabi naman ni Jungwoo. "Goodluck. Andito lang kami for moral support." </p><p> </p><p>Nakalabas na kami ng campus at humiwalay na si Doyoung at Jungwoo samin ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong insisted na ihatid ako since maggagabi na. Hindi nga ako pumayag since iba ang way niya at baka gabihin siya ng uwi pero mapilit siya kaya wala na akong nagawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Jaehyun at Jaemi ba yon? " tumingin ako sa tinitignan ni Taeyong at tumigil. </p><p> </p><p>Si Jaehyun at Jaemi nga. Nasa coffee shop sila dun sa kabilang street at magkaharap. </p><p> </p><p>Are they back together now? Naging maayos ba ang pag-uusap nila kahapon? </p><p> </p><p>Matagal ko silang tinignan. Ewan ko kung bakit sa ilang beses ko silang nakitang magkasama hindi padin ako nasasanay. Masakit padin. Ang sakit na hindi ko makuha yung taong gusto ko kahit na ako naman ang naunang magkagusto sakanya. Ako ang nauna pero anong silbi nun kung hindi naman ako ang minahal? </p><p> </p><p>Naramdaman ko yung braso ni Taeyong na nakaakbay na sakin at hinihila ako palayo sa lugar na yon. </p><p>"Mari, bakit ba sobrang gusto mo si Jaehyun? Masasaktan ka lang. Sinasabi ko sayo to kasi I want what's best for you at ayokong nakikita kang umiiyak." </p><p> </p><p>Tamang tama sa akin ang mga sinabi niya kaya napatigil ako sa paglalakad. Nakatingin lang ako sa sahig at nagpipigil ng pag-iyak. </p><p> </p><p>Sobra na yung sakit na nararamdaman ko. Bakit nga ba ako patuloy na umaasa? One sided lang ang lahat ng to.</p><p> </p><p>Halos apat na taon na invisible ka sa paningin niya Jaera. Ngayong binigyan ka lang niya ng kaunting atensyon umasa ka agad na may kahulugan at patutunguhan yon? </p><p> </p><p>I felt Taeyong's arms wrapped around my body, niyakap niya ako. Hindi ko namalayan na humahagulgol na pala ako ng iyak. Basang basa na ang damit niya ng mga luha ko. Luha para sa maling tao. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, bakit kasi hindi nalang ako?" </p><p> </p><p>Napakalas ako sa yakap at inilayo ang sarili ko sakanya. Hindi maprocess ng utak ko ang sinabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong-" Naputol ang dapat sasabihin ko ng magsalita ulit siya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ang manhid mo. Mari, gusto kita."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Napahinga ako ng malalim ng maalala ko yung nangyari kahapon. Ang awkward. Hindi ko na ata kayang harapin si Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"So, dalawa ang nagconfess sayo ngayong linggong to?" tanong ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hala siya, lutang. Si Sicheng na bestfriend natin saka si Taeyong na bandmate mo. " </p><p> </p><p>Oo nga pala, si Sicheng. After namin magusap sa rooftop, hindi na niya talaga ako pinapansin. Ilang beses ko siyang sinubukang lapitan at kausapin pero para lang akong hangin. In fact, nagpalipat pa nga siya ng upuan sa klase namin kaya hindi na kami magkatabi. Mas lalo akong nalulungkot dahil pati si Michelle nadadamay sa nangyari samin. Damay ito sa hindi niya pagpansin sakin.</p><p> </p><p>Si Jaehyun naman, ewan. Hindi din niya ako pinapansin. Siguro busy sa pag-aaral para sa exams? Busy kay Jaemi kasi sila na ulit? Ewan. Mas okay nadin siguro na hindi niya ako pinapansin at hindi kami naguusap. Gusto ko munang i-clear ang mind ko sa lahat ng nangyari netong mga nakaraang araw. Sobrang bilis at gulo ng lahat. Isang iglap nagbago lahat sa buhay ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kasalukuyan kaming nasa field ulit. Lunch break namin ngayon at dito namin napagisipan na tumambay. Nakakasawa na din kasi sa cafeteria. Bukod sa crowded at maingay, mainit pa. Idagdag pa na baka makita ko si Sicheng kasama ang bago niyang mga kaibigan. Hindi naman sa inis o galit ako sakanya at sakanila pero may kirot talagang makita ang bestfriend ko na masaya at tumawa kasama ang ibang tao pero pagdating sakin parang wala na siyang pakialam. </p><p> </p><p>Malapit-lapit narin ang exams tapos yung musical play namin. Ang loaded ngayong susunod na dalawang linggo. Pakiramdam ko ang haba haba ng isang araw sa nararamdaman kong pagod. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko na talaga alam gagawin ko, Michelle. Paano ba kasi humantong sa ganito?" tanong ko sakanya sabay subsob ng mukha ko sa mga palad ko. Naiistress talaga ako sa mga nangyari. Hindi talaga siya ma-process ng buo ng utak ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko din alam, Mari. Ang hirap ng sitwasyon mo. Kahit naman anong maging desisyon na piliin mo may masasaktan at masasaktan padin eh." she sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Nag-angat ako ng ulo at bumaling sakanya. "Ang sarap nalang talaga maglaho muna at bumalik nalang kapag okay na ang lahat. Ayoko ng ganito. Magulo." </p><p> </p><p>"Ganda problems. Ang haba ng hair mo Mari. Natatapakan ko na kasi abot hanggang EDSA." sabi niya sabay tawa. Nakuha pang magbiro kita ng sobrang stressed at frustrated na ako sa buhay. </p><p> </p><p>"Hay nako, Michelle. Tigilan mo nga muna 'ko sa mga ganyan. " </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p>Uwian na. Sabi ni Kun, wala raw muna kaming rehearsals para makapagprepare kami sa upcoming exams. </p><p> </p><p>Instead na pumuntang library at doon mag-aral, I decided na pumunta nalang muna sa Band Room. Ang tagal nadin simula nung huling kong punta dito. Nakakamiss din. Inabutan ko si Taeil at Mark na nagliligpit at mukhang pauwi na. Binati nila ako at nginitian. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi namin inexpect na dadaan ka. Kaso una na muna kami, ikaw na muna bahala dito. Group study kami ngayon kina Doyoung." sabi ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Lahat kayo?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Ako, si Taeil, Jungwoo at Doyoung lang. May sariling mundo kapag ganitong panahon si Yong at Jae. Smart kids mga yun eh." paliwanag ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung gusto mo Jaera sunod ka. Dyaan lang naman sa likod ng SMU dorm nila Doyoung eh." nakangiting aya sakin ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Tempting na sumama sakanila para kahit papaano makapagbonding kami. Wala namang magiging problema kasi nakaclose ko nadin naman si Doyoung simula noong healing trip. Plus pwede ko silang turuan sa mga lessons na nahihirapan sila since confident naman ako sa knowledge ko. </p><p> </p><p>Ang kaso gusto ko talaga munang mapag-isa ngayon. At wala ako sa mood na mag-aral at magturo. Bahala na, kapag nabored nalang siguro ako dito sa band room susunod ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sige. Tignan ko kung makakasunod ako. Ingat kayo." maiksing sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Magchat ka nalang sa gc kung susunod ka. Sunduin ka namin." sabi ni Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>"Sige, una na kami. Ingat ka din Jaera. Bye." paalam ni Mark at sabay na silang lumabas ng kwarto. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkaalis nila agad kong inilapag ang mga gamit ko sa lamesa. Umupo ako sa sahig at kinuha yung gitarang nakatago sa sa room. </p><p> </p><p>Kinanta ko yung kantang saktong sakto sa nararamdaman ko ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>Teardrops on my Guitar. </p><p> </p><p>Drew looks at me,<br/>I fake a smile so he won't see,<br/>What I want, what I need,<br/>And everything that we should be,</p><p> </p><p>Everytime na magkasama kami ni Jaehyun palagi akong nakangiti at nakatawa. Masaya ako kung titignan. Pero sa likod ng mga tawa at ngiti na ipinapakita ko sakanya yung hiling ko na sana makita niya ako higit pa sa pagiging kaibigan at kabanda.</p><p> </p><p>Isang hiling na alam ko namang hindi matutupad.</p><p> </p><p>I'll bet she's beautiful,<br/>That girl he talks about,<br/>And she's got everything that I've had to live without,</p><p> </p><p>Si Jaemi. Si Jaemi na kakambal ko. Si Jaemi na girlfriend ni Jaehyun. Si Jaemi na kahit kailan hindi magiging ako. Ang swerte niya. Sino ba naman ako para piliin kumpara sakanya? </p><p> </p><p>Drew talks to me,<br/>And I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,<br/>That I can't even see<br/>Anyone when he's with me,</p><p> </p><p>Sa sobrang saya ko sa atensyon na binibigay sakin ni Jaehyun hindi ko napansin na may dalawang tao na pala akong nasasaktan. Si Sicheng na bestfriend ko. At si Taeyong na palaging andyan para sakin. Parang kay Jaehyun nalang umiikot ang mundo ko at nababalewala ko na ang lahat. </p><p> </p><p>He says he's so in love,<br/>He's finally got it right,<br/>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,</p><p> </p><p>Pero siya iba ang taong nakikita, iba ang taong palaging tinitignan. Sakanya umiikot ang mundo ko pero iba ang mundo niya. </p><p> </p><p>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,<br/>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,<br/>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do</p><p> </p><p>Every line sa kantang to and every strum ko sa gitara si Jaehyun ang naalala ko. Bakit ba kahit isang segundo hindi ka maalis sa isipan ko?</p><p> </p><p>Nakaramdam ako na parang may nakatingin at nanood sakin kaya bumaling ako sa may pinto. At hindi nga ako nagkamali, andoon siya. Yung lalaking naalala ko sa kantang to. Yung lalaking kahit alam kong wala akong pag-asa patuloy ko pading inaasahan. Si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Jae-" naputol ako sa pagsabi sa pangalan niya ng bigla siyang magsalita.</p><p> </p><p>"May kukunin lang ako." Cold ang tono ng pagkakasabi niya. Wala din akong makitang emosyon sa mga mata niya. May problema ba?</p><p> </p><p>Pagkakuha niya sa dapat nyang kuhanin, umalis na siya. Walang tingin. Walang lingon. Para kaming bumalik sa dati. Iniiwasan ba niya ako? </p><p> </p><p>Gusto ko sanang tumayo at habulin siya para kausapin pero hindi ko ginawa. I guess okay na nga sila ni Jaemi at sila na ulit kaya ganon ang naging treatment niya sakin. Sino ba naman ako para magreklamo? Wala naman akong karapatan. </p><p> </p><p>After getting bored, lumabas na ako ng band room. Nagchat ako kina Taeil na hindi na ako makakasunod dahil may emergency sa bahay pero ang totoo gusto lang matulog at mapag-isa. Ayoko ding mag-aral which is first time na nangyari dahil sobrang seryoso talaga ako sa acads. Epekto siguro to ng stress at mismong katawan at utak ko na ang nagsasabing magpahinga nalang muna ako. </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik akong naglalakad ng makita ko si Taeyong sa may gate. Nakasandal at may earphones sa tenga. Nakasakbit sa isa niyang balikat ang isang strap ng bag niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tinitigan ko siyang mabuti. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman sa hindi ko gusto si Taeyong. He's very good looking and very nice. Madaming nagkakagusto sakanya dito sa campus. He's someone na sa unang kita mo pa lang maiinlove ka na. </p><p> </p><p>Kung ganon Mari eh bakit hindi nalang siya? Bakit si Jaehyun pa na hindi ka naman gusto? Bakit hindi ka nalang kay Taeyong na palaging andiyan para sayo at higit sa lahat gusto ka. </p><p> </p><p>Natigil ako sa pag-iisip ng tawagin niya ang pangalan ko at unti unting lumapit sakin. "Mari."</p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong. Bakit ka andito?" tanong ko. Ang awkward ng pakiramdam ko. Hindi ako makatingin ng diretso sa mga mata niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sinabi sakin ni Michelle na andito ka. I'm waiting for you." </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh." </p><p> </p><p>Bakit naman kaya niya ako hinihintay? </p><p> </p><p>"About nga pala sa kahapon." panimula niya kaya mas lalo akong nakaramdam ng awkwardness. Idagdag mo nadin ang kaba sa kung ano pang sasabihin niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Nabigla ata kita. Kalimutan mo nalang. Alam ko naman na si Jaehyun padin ang gusto mo." </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti siya. Yung ngiti niya. Totoong ngiti pero may mababakas kang lungkot. Nakakaguilty. Siguro kung hindi si Jaehyun ang una kong nakita at nakilala baka si Taeyong ang minahal ko. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Tumingin ako sa sahig. </p><p> </p><p>Ginulo niya ang buhok ko at tumawa. "Okay lang ako, Mari. Wala kang kasalanan kaya wag kang magsorry." </p><p> </p><p>Ayan nanaman tayo sa linyang "wala kang kasalanan". Parang kahit ilang beses sabihin yan hindi padin mawawala sakin ang makaramdam ng guilt. Parang the more na sinasabi siya sakin the more na narerealize kong sobra akong naging manhid. </p><p> </p><p>Sumabay ulit sakin si Taeyong. Nagkwentuhan lang kami ng kung ano ano. Awkward man noong una pero nung ngumiti siya naging komportable ako. Eto ang gusto ko kapag kasama ko si Taeyong. Magaan. At napagaan din niya ang bigat na nararamdaman ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nga pala, dumaan kanina si Jaehyun sa band room. Hindi niya ako gaano pinansin. Tuloy tuloy lang siya sa pagkuha ng gamit tapos umalis na. Feeling ko umiiwas siya sakin? Sila na talaga siguro ulit ni Jaemi no?" </p><p> </p><p>Wala akong nakuhang sagot kaya tumingin ako kay Taeyong pero nagulat akong nakatitig na pala siya sa akin. Nagkatinginan kami ng ilang segundo hanggang sa siya ang unang nagbawi ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>Tanga ka, Jaera. Si Jaehyun nanaman. Hindi mo man lang inisip feelings ni Taeyong kung babanggitin mo siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Nakakatawa lang. Umaasa padin ako sayo kahit na alam ko naman na iba ang gusto mo. Umaasa padin ako na sana magkaroon ng himala at mabaling sakin yung nararamdaman mo." </p><p> </p><p>And it hit me like a truck. Taeyong is feeling the same way that I do. Parehas kami ng nararanasang sitwasyon. </p><p> </p><p>One sided love. </p><p> </p><p>Unrequited love. </p><p> </p><p>Ako kay Jaehyun. Siya naman sa akin. </p><p>-</p><p>Nahiga agad ako sa higaan ko pagkatapos kumain. Walang wala akong gana kanina pero pinilit ko lang dahil nagluto si Papa. Minsan na lang niya magawa yon dahil busy siya sa trabaho. Ayokong magtampo siya sakin kaya kahit hindi ako nakakaramdam ng gutom ay kumain nadin ako. </p><p> </p><p>Iniisip ko parin si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Ano kayang nangyari sakanya? </p><p> </p><p>Okay lang kaya siya? </p><p> </p><p>Sila na ba ulit talaga ni Jaemi? </p><p> </p><p>Hay nako, Jaera. Hanggang ngayon si Jaehyun padin ang iniisip mo. Malala ka na talaga. Parang suntok sa buwan na mawala ang feelings mo sakanya at makamove ka kung palagi mo siyang iisipin. </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong hininga ako at pumikit. Gusto ko ng matulog. Nakadrain ang araw na 'to. </p><p> </p><p>Unti unti ko ng nararamdaman na hinihila ako ng antok ng biglang may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto ko at tawagin ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Marielle! May bisita ka!" </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo ako sa higaan at inayos ang sarili ko. 8pm na. Sino naman kayang bibisita sakin ng ganitong oras? </p><p> </p><p>Binuksan ko ang pinto at bumungad sakin si Manang. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan po si Dad?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako umalis. Babalik daw sa opisina. Bumaba ka na don at may mga bisita ka." </p><p> </p><p>Mga bisita? Sino sino naman kaya? </p><p> </p><p>Pagkababa ko ng sala nakita ko si Taeyong at Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Anong naisip niyo at pumunta kayo rito? Gabi na ah." tanong ko sakanila pagkaupo sa bakanteng sofa. </p><p> </p><p>"Masama ba? Kung gusto mo, uuwi nalang kami." Natatawang sabi ni Doyoung. Hahampasin ko sana siya ng unan kaso tumayo agad siya at lumayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Dapat kasama namin si Taeil, Mark at Jungwoo kaso gusto ng umuwi ni Mark. Si Taeil naman tulog. Si Jungwoo balak atang i-perfect ang exams kaya ayon tutok sa pag-aaral." paliwanag niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako kay Taeyong at ngumiti lang siya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Naisip ko, malapit na ang club week. Tutugtog ba kayo?" Tumingin ako kay Doyoung na nagsasalita parin. "Ang ganda sana kung makakatugtog kayo nun ang kaso dagdag alalahanin. " </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang naman sakin. Walang problema." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka naprerpressure, Mari? May musical play ka pa. Sabay sabay lahat." worried na tanong ni Taeyong sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka mag-alala. Kaya ko." nakangiting sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Naiinis ako kay Jaehyun. Ayaw kami kausapin maski ako. Tinatanong ko ano problema at nagquit sa play walang maibigay na rason. Ngayon naman ang gusto niya maghiatus muna sa Neo Zone."</p><p> </p><p>Ano? Nagquit na siya sa play tapos ngayon naman hiatus muna siya sa banda? Bakit? Ano ba talagang nangyayari? </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of Jaehyun," napatingin ako kay Taeyong pagkasabi niya non. "Alam na niya Mari." </p><p> </p><p>Kumabog ng malakas ang dibdib ko sa sinabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Anong alam na ni Jaehyun? Yung feeling ko sakanya? O yung pagiging kambal namin ni Jaemi?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun knows.</p><p>I kept thinking what it is.</p><p>Anong ibig sabihin ni Taeyong? </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos kasi niyang sabihin yun agad na binago ni Doyoung ang usapan. </p><p> </p><p>Dalawang araw na simula noong manggaling sila sa amin. Dalawang araw na din na hindi ako mapakali. Ang daming tumatakbong scenario sa utak ko na pwedeng mangyari. Wala na talaga akong maisip buong araw kundi iyon. </p><p> </p><p>Paano kung alam na niya ang tungkol sa feelings ko? Lalayo ba siya? Babalik ulit kami sa dati? </p><p> </p><p>Paano kung alam na niyang kambal kami ni Jaemi? Magagalit ba siya sakin kasi nagsinungaling ako? Paano na ibang members ng banda? For sure magkwekwento siya sakanila. Magagalit din ba sila sakin? Mawawalan nanaman ba ulit ako ng kaibigan? </p><p> </p><p>At si Jaemi? Ano ng mangyayari sa relasyon naming dalawa? Talaga bang tuluyan ng lalayo loob sakin ng kakambal ko? </p><p> </p><p>Paulit ulit lang ang mga tanong na bumabagabag sa utak ko. At iisa lang ang nararamdaman ko ngayon, takot. </p><p> </p><p>Kung totoo lang ang time machine gugustuhin kong bumalik sa panahong maayos at payapa ang lahat. Yung kami lang nila Michelle at Sicheng. Yung tinitignan ko lang sa malayo si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Natigil ako sa pag-iisip ng may kumatok sa pintuan ng kwarto. </p><p> </p><p>"Nak, may darating na bisita ngayon. Mag-ayos ka at bumaba na maya-maya." </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo ako at pinagbuksan siya ng pinto. "Sino po?" </p><p> </p><p>"You'll see. For sure matutuwa ka dito. Mag-ayos ka na ha." Ngumiti siya at umalis na sa tapat ng kwarto ko. </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong nagsuklay ng buhok at nagpalit ng damit. Tinignan ko ang sarili ko sa salamin. Kitang kita ang eyebags ko. Ng dahil to sa wala akong tulog netong nagdaang dalawang araw. </p><p> </p><p>Sino naman kayang tinutukoy ni Dad? Wala naman akong maisip na bibisita sakanya ngayong araw. Kung sina Lola naman sasabihin niya agad sakin yun. At kung bussiness partner naman bakit kailangang dito pa sa bahay at kailangang kasama ako?</p><p> </p><p>"Marielle! Bumaba ka na. Nandito na sila."</p><p> </p><p>Pagbaba ko, bumungad sakin si Mom at si Jaemi sa salas. Nakangiting nakatingin sakin si Mom. Tumayo siya para salubungin ako ng yakap. Si Jaemi naman nanatiling nakaupo sa sofa at busy sa cellphone. </p><p> </p><p>"Manang mana kayo sakin ng kakambal mo. Sakin kayo kumuha ng kagandahan!" sabi niya at pinisil pisil ang mukha at balikat ko saka yumakap uli sakin.</p><p> </p><p>I missed, Mom. I really do. Gusto ko sanang mas patagalin pa ang yakap ko sakanya. Ang dami kong gustong sabihin at ikwento. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes ng pangangamusta sakin ni Mom nagyaya na si Dad na kumain ng linuto ni Manang. </p><p> </p><p>Eto ang kauna-unahang pagkakataon na kumain kami ng sabay sabay simula nung maghiwalay si Mom and Dad. Ang awkward namin sa dining table. Walang nagsasalita o gustong magopen ng conversation. Nakakabingi ang katahimikan. </p><p> </p><p>"How's your studies, Mariette?" pagbasag ni Dad sa katahimikan. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine." tipid netong sagot sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumigil sa pagkain niya si Mom at nagsalita. "Fine? You almost failed a subject last quarter. How could you say your studies are fine?" </p><p> </p><p>Nakasimangot na nag-angat ng tingin si Jaemi sakanya at nagsalita. "Mom, please. I'm trying, okay? That won't happen again. Wag na nating pag-usapan yan ngayon." Bakas ang iritasyon sa boses niya nung sabihin niya yon. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you to quit that cheerleading stuff but you won't listen to me. Distraction lang yan in your studies. Hindi ka talaga sumusunod sakin." </p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Jaemi at malakas na binitawan ang kutsara at tinidor. Kitang kita sa mukha niyang nagpipigil lang siyang sumagot. Magsasalita pa sana ulit si Mom ng pigilan siya ni Dad. </p><p> </p><p>"Nathalia. Kumain nalang tayo. Sabi naman ni Jaemi babawi siya this quarter. I'm sure she can do it. Wag mo na stressin ang bata." nakangiting sabi ni Dad at tumingin sakin. "Matatalino yata ang mga anak ko. Manang mana sakin." </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti lang ako. Oo Dad. Matalino talaga ang mga anak mo. Pero ako pagdating sa pag-ibig nagiging tanga. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo man lang babatiin ang kakambal mo, Mariette? Ang tagal nyo ding hindi nagkasama." Pagbabago ni Mom sa usapan.</p><p> </p><p>Tumingin lang siya sa akin. Walang emosyon ang mga titig niya. "And why would I? Choice naman nyang hindi sumama satin sa Australia." </p><p> </p><p>That hurts. </p><p> </p><p>Napatahimik nalang ako at uminom ng tubig. </p><p> </p><p>"Mariette! Kambal mo yan, please be nice!" </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." sagot ni Jaemi at nagpatuloy na sa pagkain.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After the dinner, lumabas sandali si Mom and Dad to talk privately. Naiwanan kaming dalawa ni Jaemi sa sala. Siya, busy sa phone. Ako naman naglalaro ng Animal Crossing sa Switch. Regalo to sakin ni Dad for my birthday. </p><p> </p><p>Parang kanina lang sa dinner, ang awkward ng atmosphere na namamagitan saming dalawa. Base sa naging sagot niya kay Mom kanina mukhang galit nga talaga siya sa akin. At mukhang alam ko na ang dahilan.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Mari? Kamusta naman?" Napatigil ako sa paglalaro at tumingin sakanya. Nakatingin din siya sa akin at nakangiti pero halatang peke. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay--" Naputol ako sa pagsasalita ng magsalita ulit siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kamusta namang manira ng relasyon?" Sarcastic na pagkakatanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong-" </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw ang nagsabi kay Jaehyun na magkakambal tayo, right? Lumabas na nga kayong dalawa na magkasama habang hindi kami okay tapos ngayon biglang alam na niyang kambal tayo?" Ramdam ko ang inis at galit sa bawat salitang binibitawan niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala akong kinalaman doon Jaemi. Bakit ko-" </p><p> </p><p>"Stop lying, Mari!" </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako sa pagsigaw nya. Kitang kita ang galit sa mga mata niya. Buti nalang nasa labas sina Mom and Dad at hindi padin pumapasok. Ayokong makita nila kami sa ganitong sitwasyon. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagsasabi ako ng totoo, Jaemi! Hindi ako ang nagsabi kay Jaehyun. Mani-" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Eh tayo lang namang dalawa ang nakakaalam non? O baka naman isa sa mga kaibigan mo? Ano Mari? Si Michelle? Si Sicheng? Sino?" </p><p> </p><p>I don't think na isa kina Michelle, Sicheng, Taeyong at Doyoung ang gagawa non. Pero sigurado akong sila lang ang nakakaalam.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit hindi ka makasagot? Aminin mo na kasing ikaw! I'm trying to fix our relationship but you ruined it. Ano Mari, masaya ba? Did you like it? Gusto mo si Jaehyun diba? Kaya ka sumali ng Neo? Kaya ka pumayag na maging kapartner niya sa play?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi, hindi. Mag-usap tayo ng maayos. Wag ganito. Magpapaliwanag ako." Sinubukan kong lumapit sakanya pero agad siyang umiwas at lumayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch me! Hindi ako makikipagusap sa mga desperadang ahas! I have no time to hear your lies and excuses." </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi naman. Please. Wag naman tayong maging ganito." Lumapit ulit ako sakanya at sinubukang hawakan siya pero pinaalis niya agad ang kamay ko at matalim na tumingin sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung si Jaehyun, Taeyong at ang buong Neo napaikot mo pwes ako hindi! Inggit ka sakin sa lahat diba? Gusto mong maging ako! Well, newsflash Jaera Marielle kahit kailan hindi ka magiging ako! At mas lalong hindi mo maagaw sakin si Jaehyun!"</p><p> </p><p>Kinuha agad niya ang bag niya at lumabas ng bahay pagkasabi non. Susundan ko sana siya pero pinili ko nalang manatili sa kinatatayuan ko. Useless din namang habulin siya at magpaliwanag. Galit na galit siya sa akin. Sirang sira na talaga kaming kambal. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dumating ang lunes. Panibagong linggo nanaman. Examination week namin ngayon. Confident naman ako na I'll do good on this pero may konting kaba padin dahil distracted ako sa mga nangyari. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, ipagdasal mo naman ako! O kaya pahiramin mo ako ng kalahati ng utak mo!" malakas na ingit sakin ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Kayang kaya mo yan Michelle. Inaral mo naman yung reviewer na ibinigay ko sayo diba?" tanong ko sakanya sabay tapik sa balikat niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Jusko lord! Bahala na si batman! Mag-aaral nalang ulit ko for the last minute!" sabi niya at bumalik na sa pwesto para magbuklat ulit ng notes.</p><p> </p><p>Napatingin naman ako sa gawi ni Sicheng. Nakasuot siya ng earphones at seryosong nagbabasa. Dati rati kapag ganitong exam week pumupunta siya sa bahay at sabay kaming nagrereview. Nakakamiss. Kung hindi lang sana nangyari lahat ng to.</p><p> </p><p>20 minutes before magstart ang exam pumasok si Jaehyun sa classroom na nakasuot ng airpods niya. Bumalik ulit ang kaba at takot ko. Halatang alam na niya. Kaya siguro ganon ang naging trato niya sa akin sa band room. Tsaka dun sa sinabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Wait. Posible kayang si Taeyong ang nagsabi sakanya?</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo ako sa upuan at mabilis na naglakad palabas ng classroom. Nagtaka naman si Michelle sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy Mari! Malapit na magstart first exam! Saan ka pupunta?!" </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko siya inintindi at sinagot. Nagmamadali akong dinala ng mga paa ko sa harapan ng classroom nila Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Nakita ko si Yuta sa pintuan na kausap si Ten na ka-M.U ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy, andito pala ang bokalista ng Neo! What's up, Jaera? Bakit ka andito?"</p><p> </p><p>"Andyaan na ba si Taeyong? Pakitawag naman. Thanks Yuta." seryosong sagot ko.<br/>Ngumiti naman siya at naghand sign ng okay. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukhang stressed na stressed ka ah. Para kang si Michelle kagabi. Relax lang Jaera. Exams lang to." Nakangiting sabi sakin ni Ten at pumasok na sa loob ng classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sana nga sa exams lang talaga ako naiistress.</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit si Yuta sa pwesto ni Taeyong. Agad naman siyang lumingon sa may pintuan at nagtama ang mga mata namin. Masaya siyang tumayo at naglakad papunta sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Hinila ko agad siya palabas at palayo ng classroom nila. Nakasalubong namin si Doyoung at Taeil na halatang naguguluhan sa nakita ko pero hindi ko sila pinansin. Dirediretso ko lang siyang hinatak paakyat ng rooftop. </p><p> </p><p>Nang makarating na kami doon agad kong binitawan ang kamay niya. "Taeyong, I trusted you!" Sigaw ko. Rumehistro sa mukha niya ang gulat at pagtataka. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit mo sinabi kay Jaehyun!?" Nakatayo lang siya sa harapan ko at halatang naguguluhan padin sa nangyayari at sinasabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wag na wag mo na akong tatawaging Mari! Ano sumagot ka? Bakit mo sinabi kay Jaehyun?" </p><p> </p><p>Tumulo ang luha ko kaya tinakpan ko ang mukha ko para hindi niya makita.</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit siya sa akin at hinawakan ang palapulsuhan ko para hatakin ako palapit sakanya pero agad kong umiwas. </p><p> </p><p>"Gumaganti ka ba sakin ha!? Kasi hindi ko maibalik sayo yung feelings mo ha!? Ganoon ba Taeyong!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ano!? Calm down Mari! Hindi ko sinabi kay Jaehyun! Hindi ko yun magagawa sayo! Saan mo ba nakuha yang idea na yan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sinungaling! I hate you!" </p><p> </p><p>Natahimik siya at kitang kita ko sa mga mata niyang nasasaktan ko siya sa mga sinasabi at inaasal ko. Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko. Instead of fixing my relationship with Jaemi mas lalo lang kaming nagkasira. Nadagdagan pa na galit sa akin si Jaehyun kasi nagsinungaling akong hindi kami related ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari naman. Maniwala ka sakin. Don't be like this." Sinubukan niya ulit hawakan ako pero umiwas lang ulit ako sakanya. Pinunasan ko ang mga luha ko. </p><p> </p><p>May sasabihin pa sana ulit siya pero tumalikod na ako paalis at patakbong dumiretso sa rest room. </p><p> </p><p>Napasabunot ako sa sarili ko sa inis. Ano ba tong ginagawa ko. Parang ibinuhos ko lahat ng inis at frustrations ko kay Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Wala sa sarili akong nagsagot ng exams kanina. Para akong lutang na basta lang shade ng shade ng scantron. Wala sa mga tanong ang concentration ko. Pre-occupied padin talaga ako sa nangyari kagabi samin ni Jaemi at yung pagconfront ko kay Taeyong. Nakakaramdam ako ng guilt sa mga salitang binitawan ko sakanya. Sa ginawa ko kanina parang mas lalo ko lang dinagdagan ang problema. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay ka lang Mari? Parang maga mata mo simula pa kanina? May nangyari ba kaninang paglabas mo?" concerned na tanong Michelle sakin habang nagsusukbit ng bag at ready ng umalis. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako bilang sagot. Ayoko munang magkwento. Saka nalang pagkatapos ng exams. Dagdag isipin pa to ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure ka ha? Andito lang ako kung kailangan mo ng karamay at kausap." Hinawakan nya ang mukha tapos ang balikat ko pagkasabi niya non. Bigla tuloy na parang gusto kong umiyak pero pinigilan ko. Ngumiti lang ako at tumango. </p><p> </p><p>"Una na muna ako. Magrereview kami ni Ten at Hendery. Gusto mo ba sumama muna samin?" </p><p>Umiling lang ulit ako bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Ingat ka Mari. Tumawag ka lang sakin kung may kailangan ka." Ginulo gulo nya ng kaunti ang buhok ko at saka umalis. </p><p> </p><p>Yumuko muna ako sa desk ko hanggang sa nawala na yung ingay sa classroom. Nahihilo ako sa pagod. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. Feeling ko any minute bibigay na ang pagkatao ko. </p><p>May naramdaman akong presensiya na parang may nakatingin sakin kaya nag-angat ako ng tingin. Nakita ko si Jaehyun na nasa harapan ko. Nakasandal sa upuan sa likod niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun. Ano pang ginagawa mo dito?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for the way I treated you last week. Hindi lang ako makapaniwala na pareho kayong nagsinungaling ni Jaemi sakin." Nakatingin lang ako sa desk ko. Mabilis yung tibok ng puso ko ng dahil sa kaba. Tumindi din ang guilt na nararamdaman ko. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. Alam kong galit at dissapointed ka. Ayoko lang talagang magalit sakin si Jaemi. Sasabihin ko din naman yung totoo sainyo. Naghahanap lang ako ng tyempo."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not really mad. I just can't believe na I'm starting to like my ex's twin sister."</p><p> </p><p>I just can't believe na I'm starting to like my ex's twin sister.</p><p> </p><p>With that, tila napatigil yung mundo ko. Hindi ako nakapagsalita. Walang gustong lumabas na salita sa bibig ko. Paulit ulit lang sa utak ko yung mga salitang binitiwan niya. </p><p> </p><p>I just can't believe na I'm starting to like my ex's twin sister.</p><p> </p><p>Totoo ba to?</p><p>Nagkakagusto na siya sa akin?</p><p>Paano?</p><p>Kailan nagsimula?</p><p>Gusto ko si Jaehyun. Ang tagal kong hiniling na mapansin niya ako. Ang tagal kong pinangarap na sana dumating yung araw na ako naman yung tignan niya, ako naman yung ituring niyang mundo. </p><p> </p><p>Gusto na niya ako. </p><p> </p><p>Dapat masaya ako.</p><p>Dapat nagtatatalon na ako sa tuwa. </p><p>Pero hindi. Hindi ganon ang nararamdaman ko. </p><p>Sabay kaming napalingon sa may pinto ng bumukas ito. </p><p> </p><p>Si Luna. </p><p>"Uh, may naiistorbo ba ako? May naiwanan kasi akong libro sa locker eh. Kukunin ko lang?" sabi niya at nanatili pading nasa bungad ng pinto. Nagdadalawang isip siguro siya kung tutuloy ba siya sa pagpasok o hindi dahil sa atmosphere na bumabalot samin ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang Luna. Sige." sagot ko. Mabilis siyang pumasok sa classroom at agad na dumiretso sa locker. Wala pa atang isang minuto hawak hawak na niya yung libro at nagpaalam na siya sa amin paalis.</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na ako sa upuan ko at bumaling kay Jaehyun. "Una na ako. Sorry Jaehyun. After exams nalang siguro tayo magusap."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something wrong, Jaera? Nabigla ba kita? I won't pressure you. Maghihintay ako kung kailan ka ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Sorry talaga Jaehyun. Sobrang gulo lang talaga ng utak ko ngayon. Gusto ko muna sanang magisip isip muna. Ikaw din. Pagisipan mong mabuti yung sinabi mo. Baka kasi ikaw ang nabigla. Baka nadadala ka lang ng lungkot kasi hiwalay na kayo ng kambal ko. O baka naman kasi magkamukha kami kaya nababaling ngayon sakin yung feelings mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, no. I really-" Hindi ko na siya pinatapos sa dapat sasabihin ng magsalita ako ulit. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige na, Jaehyun. Una na ako. Kailangan ko nading magreview at magpahinga." </p><p>Pagkasabi ko non mabilis akong tumalikod at lumabas ng classroom. Tuloy tuloy lang akong naglakad papuntang bus stop. Nagkasalubong kami ni Jaemi. Masama ang tingin niya sa akin pero hindi ko nalang siya pinansin. Naiintindihan ko naman kung saan nanggagaling yung galit niya. Baka kung pipilitin kong magkausap kami ngayon maulit lang yung nangyari kahapon. Sarado ang utak niya sa paliwanag ko. </p><p> </p><p>Agad na may dumaang bus at saktong maluwag kaya sumakay na ako. Sa may pinakadulo at sa tabing bintana ako umupo. Nakatulala lang ako buong biyahe. Nangingilid ang mga luha sa mata ko pero piniligilan kong umiyak.</p><p> </p><p>Ayoko na. </p><p> </p><p>Kasalanan mo lahat ng yan Mari.</p><p> </p><p>Pagod na ako. </p><p> </p><p>Ikaw ang nagdala sa sarili mo sa ganyang sitwasyon.</p><p> </p><p>Gustong gusto ko ng magbreakdown. Sasabog na ang utak ko sa dami ng nangyayari. Patong patong na. </p><p> </p><p>Kailan ba matatapos lahat ng to?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Days passed by like a blur. Papasok ako ng school, uuwi ng bahay, kakain, matutulog tapos kinabukasan ganon ulit. Para akong robot na nakaprogrammed. </p><p> </p><p>It has been 4 days simula nung insidente sa pagitan namin ni Taeyong at pagconfess sakin si Jaehyun. 4 days palang pero pakiramdam ko isang buwan na ang lumipas. Parang ang bagal ng mga araw na nagdaan. Ganito ba talaga kapag sabay sabay ang problema? </p><p> </p><p>Friday ngayon. Kahapon ang last day of exams. Thank God at nasurvive ko kahit na sobrang lutang at wala ako sa wisyo. Kinailangang pumasok ngayon para tanggalin ang mga laman ng lockers namin. Ang gara. Dapat before exams nalang tong inspection para less hassle. Imbes na happy long weekend na sana naging bato pa. Hindi na ako makapaghintay na matulog at magkulong lang sa kwarto ng dalawang araw. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong plano mo after neto?" tanong sakin ni Michelle habang pinagsasama sama yung mga kalat na nakatago sa locker niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Sa bahay lang ako at magbabawi ng tulog." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ngi. Boring! Gusto mo sumama samin bukas nila Lisa at Ten?" excited na tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan naman? Sa dance studio? Wag na. Hindi naman ako nagsasayaw no." </p><p> </p><p>Hinampas niya ako sa braso dahil don. "Hindi don! Nag-aaya si Ten sa may Pop Up sa Katipunan!" </p><p> </p><p>"Pop Up? Katipunan? Ano gagawin natin don? Maglalasing? Ayoko Michelle kayo nalang. Mas gugustuhin kong sa bahay magenjoy." iiling iling na sagot ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"KJ neto! Minsan lang naman eh. Cocktails lang iinumin. Saka di ka naman namin pipiliting uminom kung ayaw mo." Kumapit siya sa braso ko pagkasabi non. "Sige na Mari, please? Ako bahala kay Tito. Sasabihin ko overnight ka samin." </p><p> </p><p>Nung ilang segundo na at hindi pa ako sumasagot mas lalo niyang hinigpitan yung kapit niya saakin sabay nagpuppy eyes. "Advance christmas gift mo nalang sakin to? Ha? Sige na. Please?" </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong hininga nalang ako at tumango. Wala naman na akong kawala kapag gumanyan si Michelle. Desidido talaga siyang isama ako. Hindi yan titigil hangga't hindi ako umo-oo. </p><p> </p><p>"Yehey! Wala ng bawian yan ah!" masayang sabi niya sabay palakpak. </p><p> </p><p>"May magagawa pa ba 'ko. Malakas ka sakin eh." sagot ko at pinisil pisil ang pisngi niya. Hinampas niya ako ng ilang beses dahil don at gumanti pa ng kurot sa tagiliran ko. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos naming makuha lahat ng gamit namin sa locker, inilagay na namin yon sa dalawang eco bag. Hassle talaga. Uuwi kaming dala dala to. Okay lang sana kung magaan ang kaso hindi. Ilang libro, notebooks, at workbooks ang nandito. Mangangalay akong bitbitin to. </p><p> </p><p>"Nga pala, nung Lunes. Si Taeyong ba yung pinuntahan mo na nagmamadali ka?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Gulat akong napatingin sakanya. Alam ni Michelle? Pati yung nangyari? May nakakita ba samin sa may rooftop? </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, ano....nabanggit ni Ten sakin kasi. Pinuntahan mo daw si Taeyong tapos hinatak mo paakyat sa rooftop." may pagaalinlangang sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, oo." tipid kong sagot. Biglang bumalik sa alaala ko yung inasal ko sakanya pati yung mga salitang binitiwan ko. Inuusig na ako ng konsensya ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tanga ka kasi Jaera. Padalos dalos kang kumilos. </p><p> </p><p>"May nangyari ba? Parang hindi ka kasi okay pagbalik mo. Si Taeyong naman....." tumigil siya sa pagsasalita. Parang nagdadalawang isip kung itutuloy bang sabihin sa akin o hindi. Bigla tuloy akong kinabahan. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>May nangyari ba? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Si Taeyong ano? Anong nangyari?" halata ang panic sa boses ko. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero ang bilis bilis ng tibok ng puso ko. Pakiramdam ko may kasalanan na naman ako sa kung ano mang nangyari. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi daw nagtake ng exams nung araw na yon." sagot ni Michelle sakin sabay kagat sa labi niya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ano?" Nanginginig ang boses ko. "Bakit? Paano yun?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ano.....okay nanaman. Napakiusapan mga teachers natin na magspecial exam siya next week." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napahilamos ako ng palad sa mukha ko. Shit Jaera. Kita mo na naging epekto ng katangahan mo. May pinerwisyo ka nanaman. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nag-away ba kayo Mari?" </p><p> </p><p>"Alam na ni Jaehyun." mahinang sambit ko.</p><p> </p><p>Nanlalaki ang mata ni Michelle na tumingin sa akin. "Ang alin!?" Malakas na tanong niya. Buti nalang busy ang mga kaklase namin kaya walang pumansin sa amin.</p><p> </p><p>"Alam na niyang kambal kami ni Jaemi." nakayukong sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh tapos? Anong konek sa nangyari sainyo ni Taeyong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pinagbintangan ko siya ang nagsabi kay Jaehyun." sinubsob ko yung mukha ko sa desk pagkasabi ko non. Hiyang hiya talaga ako sa inasta ko nung araw na yon. Parang ngayon siya lahat nagsisink in sakin habang kinukwento ko sa iba. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano!? Mari naman! Bakit mo ginawa yon! Wala ka bang tiwala kay Taeyong? Mahalaga ka dun sa tao. Hindi siya gagawa ng bagay na masasaktan ka." </p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko naman yun Michelle. Nagsisisi na nga ako. Sadyang sobrang nadala lang talaga ako ng stress at emosyon nung araw na yon. Nag-away din kasi kami ni Jaemi sa family dinner. Galit na galit siya sakin." </p><p> </p><p>"At dumagdag pa talaga yang kakambal mo! Subukan nya lang awayin ka dito sa school talagang kakalbuhin ko siya." </p><p> </p><p>Parang bigla akong nadrain sa pagkwekwento ko ng mga nangyari. Maalala ko palang para na akong nauubusan ng ganang ipagpatuloy magexist ngayong araw. </p><p> </p><p>Napansin siguro ni Michelle ang pagbabago ng mood ko kaya tumabi siya sakin at inakbayan ako. "Kalma ka lang. It's not your fault. Maayos din ang lahat. Basta andito lang ako para sayo. Isama mo nadin si Sicheng kahit na hindi kayo naguusap." </p><p> </p><p>But I know it was my fault. Kahit na anong sabihin nila, pakiramdam ko kasalanan ko. Mas lalo akong namroblema. Pagkatapos ni Sicheng, si Taeyong naman? Sino pa ba ang masasaktan ng dahil sa akin? </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw ipasabi ni Taeyong yung nangyari pero sinabi ko sayo para alam mo." Hinimas himas niya ang likod ko. "Kapag ready ka ng makipagusap ulit sakanya para maayos lahat sasamahan kita." </p><p> </p><p>"Magkakaayos pa naman siguro kami ano? Pati nadin si Sicheng?" I tried to find hope in my questions. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo naman. Time heal all wounds, Mari." ngumiti siya pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>Does time really heal all wounds? Or do we just get used to it?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Huy!" May biglang tumulak kay Michelle kaya halos mabulunan siya sa kinakain niyang siomai. Mabuti nalang may binili din akong tubig kaya agad kong naibigay sakanya para inumin. </p><p> </p><p>Pinsan niya pala. Si Jaebeom. JB for short. Masama niya itong tinignan na nakangiti sa harap namin, nakahawak sa malaki niyang duffle bag at nakavarsity jacket. May suot din itong salamin. </p><p> </p><p>"Suot suot ka pang salamin diyan! Hindi naman malabo mata mo! Ginawa mo lang pangporma!" inis na sambit ni Michelle na kakatapos lang uminom ng tubig at magpunas ng labi. </p><p> </p><p>"Kailangan yan para magmukhang matalino sa klase! Tsaka plus points yan sa mga girls." sagot nito at pinagtripang guluhin ang buhok ni Michelle kaya mas lalong nainis tong isa. </p><p> </p><p>"Nood kayo sa game namin ah!" Pag-aaya niya. </p><p> </p><p>"At bakit? Mananalo ba kayo?" Pang-aasar ni Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>"Pag nanood ka saka yang si Mari, trust me, mananalo kami." Ngumisi siya at tumingin sa akin kaya agad akong nagiba ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugok! Dadamoves ka pa sa kaibigan ko? May libre bang ticket? Ayokong gumastos para mapanood ka lang na matalo." Tanong ni Michelle na mukhang nagbabalak pa atang pumunta kung sakaling magbibigay ng ticket tong pinsan niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako bahala sa tickets nyo. Basta punta kayo ah? Next Saturday yung game!" Pagpupumilit niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin siya sa akin, "Lalo ka na, Mari. Punta ka ha. Kapag pumunta tong si Michelle at kasama ka ililibre ko kayo dun sa bagong bukas na Japanese Resto sa MOA." </p><p> </p><p>"Bahala na si Batman!" Sabi ni Michelle sabay tapon na sa pinagkainan niya ng siomai. </p><p> </p><p>Umalis na rin si JB kasi may training pa daw siya. Nag-aya nading umuwi si Michelle maya maya. Gusto na daw niyang matulog at magpahinga. Sabi ko naman tatambay lang muna ako saglit sa may field. Tinatamad pa akong umuwi. Wala padin namang tao sa bahay. Gagabihin ng uwi si Dad as usual. Si Manang naman pinagday off namin dahil long weekend ngayon. Miss nadin daw kasi niya pamilya niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ko ang phone ko at pinicturan ang harap ng highschool building. Inupload ko yon sa IG story ko at nilagyan ng caption na "everything's gonna be alright". </p><p> </p><p>Umupo ako sa isang bakanteng kiosk na may malapit papunta sa canteen ng gradeschool. Ang sarap tumambay ngayon dito kasi bukod sa mahangin, tahimik. Nagsiuwian na kasi halos lahat ng tao. Ako nalang ata at iilang mga faculty staff ang nandito. </p><p> </p><p>Nagbrowse browse muna ako sa instagram feed at nanood ng iilang instagram stories. Sakto namang naview ko ang IG Story ni Taeil. Posted 10 minutes ago at nakatag si Doyoung. Nasa library pala sila ngayon. Nahagip ng video si Taeyong na may kaharap na mga libro at mukhang seryosong seryoso sa pagrereview. Nang makita niyang vinivideohan siya, binato niya ng papel si Taeil at tumalikod. Pagnext ko naman ay IG Story padin ni Taeil na kakapost lang. Picture ni Taeyong na same view padin at may caption na "Special exams pa more." </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sa orasan ko at saktong 3pm na pala. Madilim dilim nadin ang langit. Mukhang nagbabalak na bumagsak ang ulan. Bago ako tuluyang umalis pinicturan ko ang buong field at inupload ulit sa IG Story. Hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ko at nilagyan ko ng caption na "Sorry. Study well. ♡" </p><p> </p><p>Wala pa atang isang minuto pagkatapos kong magpost nagseen na agad si Taeil, Doyoung at Michelle. Naguusap ata sila via mental telepathy dahil sabay sabay din silang nagreply.</p><p> </p><p>moontaeil.94 : uy sunod ka dito sa library Jaera! tulungan mo magreview si Taeyong!</p><p> </p><p>michelledominiqueyoo : STUDY WELL?!</p><p>michelledominiqueyoo : kasama mo ba si Jaehyun? nagaaral kayo in advance?</p><p>michelledominiqueyoo : ready mo payong mo sis! mukhang uulan! </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko nalang nireplyan yung dalawa. Sunod kong binuksan yung message ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>kdoyoung.96 : 👀 </p><p> </p><p>Ano to? Emoji ng mata? Napagisipan ko siyang replyan dahil nacurious ako sa naging reply niya.</p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : bakit? </p><p>kdoyoung.96 : nasa school ka pa ba?</p><p>jaeramariellecho : pauwi na din. mukhang uulan eh.</p><p>kdoyoung.96 : para kay taeyong ba yan?</p><p>jaeramariellecho : huh? paano mo nasabi?</p><p>kdoyoung.96 : alam ko yung nangyari.</p><p>jaeramariellecho : kamusta siya? galit ba siya sakin?</p><p>kdoyoung.96 : so para kay taeyong nga? </p><p>kdoyoung.96 : ewan. hindi ko mabring up yung topic. halatang iniiwasan niya.</p><p>kdoyoung.96 : wag mo idaan sa ig story.</p><p>kdoyoung.96 : hindi naman nagbubukas to ng ig niya.</p><p>kdoyoung.96 : mas maganda na sa personal mo sabihin yan.</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na ako at naglakad palabas at papunta sa bus stop. Dinelete ko na rin yung IG Story ko. Ewan ko kung bakit pero bigla akong nahiya at naconcious nung nabasa ko yung message at reply ni Doyoung. Tama naman siya. Dapat kausapin ko sa personal si Taeyong kung gusto kong magkaayos kaming dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Ano ba yung ginawa mo Jaera? </p><p> </p><p>Lakas ng loob mong awayin yung tao ng wala ka ng ebidensya tapos hindi mo kayang harapin sa personal para sa magsorry.</p><p> </p><p>IG Story talaga? Ang insincere ng dating.  And what are the chances na makikita niya yon?</p><p> </p><p>Nagbrowse lang ako sa twitter at facebook habang nakasakay sa bus pauwi. Naiwanan ko nga pala earphones ko sa bahay dahil sa pagmamadali. Ang boring tuloy.</p><p> </p><p>Like lang ako ng like sa mga nadadaanan kong posts ng bigla kong makita yung shared post ni Doyoung 15 minutes ago. Quote ata from Pinterest o Tumblr.</p><p> </p><p>"Your apology should be loud as your disrespect."</p><p> </p><p>Teka sandali. Pinapataaman ba ako neto? Kasi kung oo, effective. Mas lalo akong naguilty sa ginawa ko. Hindi ko napigilang magcomment. </p><p> </p><p>Jaera Marielle Cho : Nahiya ka pang i-tag ako! </p><p> </p><p>Maya may nagpop-up ang chat head. Si Doyoung. Ano naman kaya ngayon ang sasabihin neto. Baka mang-guilt trip lalo.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Magsorry ka na kasi. </p><p>Ako bahala sayo. </p><p>May plano ako. ;)</p><p> </p><p>Me :<br/>Wala akong tiwala sa plano mo.</p><p>Mamaya lumala lang eh.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung :<br/>Ah. Wala kading tiwala sakin <br/>katulad kay Taeyong? :(</p><p>JOKE!</p><p>Huy! Jaera! </p><p>Joke lang hoy! Eto naman. <br/>Dedelete ko nadin yung post ko. <br/>Wag ka na magalit.</p><p>Huy! Wag puro seen! Reply din!</p><p> </p><p>Nawala na ako sa mood magsocial media kaya itinago ko na ang cellphone ko. Isinubsob ko nalang yung mukha ko sa bag ko sa inis. </p><p> </p><p>Congratulations, Jaera! Ang galing mo talaga. Gumawa ka nanaman ng isang bagong problema. Simulan mo na magisip ngayon paano aayusin yan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan, ginising ako ni Dad para sabihin na may bussiness trip siya. Sa Monday na siya makakauwi kaya mag-isa ako dito sa bahay ng dalawang araw. Matutulog pa sana ulit ako pagkaalis niya kaso nakaramdam ako ng gutom. Hindi nga pala ako masyadong nakakakain kagabi. Agad akong bumangon at bumaba para maghanda ng sariling almusal. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang kumakain napagisipan kong magpunta muna sa grocery. Mamaya pa namang gabi lakad namin nila Michelle kaya madami pa akong oras. Saktong paubos nadin ang stock ng pagkain namin at maiiwan ako dito ng dalawang araw kaya kailangan ko ng mamili. Ayokong mabuhay sa sa food deliveries. Mahal na nga unhealthy pa.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos kong kumain agad ako naligo at nagbihis. Simpleng white shirt at maong shorts nalang ang isinuot ko. Walking distance lang naman mula samin ang grocery. 10 minute walk. Isipin ko nalang morning exercise to. </p><p> </p><p>Habang naglalakad ako nakatanggap ako ng text galing kay Michelle. Himala at nagising ng maaga ang babaeng yon. </p><p> </p><p>Michelle :</p><p>Saan ka? Bahay? </p><p>Punta ako sainyo! </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong nagreply. </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Kakalabas lang. Pupunta ako sa grocery. Bakit? </p><p> </p><p>Michelle : </p><p>Tamang tama! </p><p>Otw! Bihis lang ako. </p><p> </p><p>Inuna ko munang pumunta sa fruits and vegetables section. Madalas kapag weekends at libre ang schedule ni Dad ginagawa naming bonding ang pagluluto. Noon din kapag hindi siya masyadong busy sa opisina at maaga siyang nakakauwi, siya ang magluluto ng dinner. Kapag ako naman ang nauna ng, edi ako. Hindi nga lang ako ganon kagaling pa sa pagluluto kaya hanggang prito at simpleng recipe lang ang kaya ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nakailang lagay na ako sa cart ko ng mga kailangan ng biglang dumating si Michelle at inagaw sakin ang cart ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, anong meron at nandito ka? Aga mo nagising ah." tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"For a change." maikling sagot niya. Nahalata ko agad na may iniisip siya at wala sa mood. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na ako nagsalita at nakasunod lang siya sa akin kung saang food section ako pupunta. Ilang minuto na ang nakalipas pero hindi padin talaga siya nagsasalita. Nakakapanibagong ganito siya ngayon. Kung anong ikinataas ng energy niya palagi siya namang ikinatamlay ngayon. Hindi na ako nakatiis kaya habang naghahanap kami ng ramen, nagtanong na ako sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong problema?" </p><p> </p><p>Umiling siya at bumuntong-hininga. "Bubwisit ako sa bahay. Andoon yung dalawa kong pinsan. Si JB saka si Yerim." </p><p> </p><p>Lumingon ako sakanya at nagtanong ulit. "Oh bakit anong problema dun sa dalawa?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tolerable si JB pero si Yerim nako jusko. Wala pang isang oras sa bahay may hawak na agad na gamit ko at hinihingi. Eto namang si Ate Irene aba balak atang sundan si Mother Teresa at pinipilit akong ibigay ko nalang. Kabago bago non!? Wala kasi si Mama sa bahay kaya walang sumasaway sa bruhang yun eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba kasi yung hinihingi? Baka pwede namang ibigay mo nalang." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano si Mother Teresa ka din Mari?" sagot niya sabay irap sakin. "Yung regalong jacket sakin ni Mama last December. Branded yon! Tagal kong inawitan si Mama na bilhin yon tapos hihingin lang nung bruhang bansot na yon." Umiling iling siya, seryoso ang mukha. Halatang inis na inis talaga kay Yerim. </p><p> </p><p>"Punta ako sainyo tapos magluluto ako, gusto mo?" Alok ko sakanya para namang gumaan gaan ang mood niya. Mukha namang gumana kasi ngumiti na siya at umakbay sakin.</p><p> </p><p>"Gusto ko ng sinigang na baka. Hehe." Aba nagrequest pa talaga. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako gusto ko naman saktan ka." pangiinis ko. </p><p> </p><p>Humawak siya sa dibdib niya at umaktong nasasaktan. Gayang gaya niya ngayon si Bea Alonzo sa Four Sisters and a Wedding. "Masyado ka ng madaming nasaktan Mari. Idadagdag mo pa ba ako?" </p><p> </p><p>Binatukan ko siya ng malakas dahil don. "Loko ka. May galit ka ba sakin ha?" </p><p> </p><p>"Joke lang eh. Love na love kaya kita. As a friend." sagot niya sabay yakap sakin sa tagiliran.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumili ako ng pang-sinigang at iba pang mga kailangan sa bahay tulad ng sabon at shampoo. Namakyaw nadin ako ng ramen at kimchi bago magproceed sa cashier at magbayad. Pinagtulungan naming buhatin ni Michelle yung tatlong eco bag na pinamili ko. Mabuti nalang at mabilis siyang nakapagbook ng grab. Hassle mag-LRT ngayon dahil mainit at for sure madami pang nakasakay. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Pagdating namin sa kanila totoo ngang andoon yung pinsan niyang sina JB at Yerim. Nakaupo sa sofa habang kumakain ng popcorn at nanonood silang Netflix.</p><p> </p><p>"Saan ka galing ate?" bungad na tanong ni Yerim. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Mama is that you?" mataray na sagot ni Michelle sa pinsan. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagtatanong lang naman eh." sagot ni Yerim na halatang naoffend sa pagtataray ni Michelle. "Saka sino siya? Bakit kamukha nung girlfriend ni Kuya Jaehyun?" </p><p> </p><p>Aba. Hanggang lower years talaga sikat si Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah. Oo nga ano. Kamukha niya si Jaemi." singit ni JB na sandaling inalis ang mata sa pinapanood para titigan ako.</p><p> </p><p>Magkamukha talaga kami kasi kambal kami.</p><p> </p><p>"Imbestigador naman ngayon? Si Mari yan. Bestfriend ko. At correction ex-girlfriend ni Jaehyun. Break na sila non." </p><p> </p><p>"Eh bakit niya nga kamukha yun? Kambal ba kayo?" tanong ulit ni Yerim. Titig na titig sila ni JB sa mukha ko.</p><p> </p><p>Sasagot na sana ulit si Michelle ng magsalita ako. "Oo kambal kami pero hindi kami lumaking magkasama. Si Mommy kasama niya ako naman si Daddy." sagot ko sabay ngiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayan Yerim ha nasagot na tanong mo. Manahimik ka na diyan."</p><p> </p><p>Saktong lumabas si Ate Irene sa banyo na halatang bagong ligo. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagsusungit ka nanaman Dominique ah. Hindi na daw hihingin ni Yerim yung jacket mo. Bibilhan ko nalang siya." </p><p> </p><p>Nagpapadyak naman si Michelle sa sinabi ng ate niya. Hula ko naiinis siya sa pagtawag sakanya sa second name niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ate naman! Wag mo nga akong tawaging Dominique! Tunog panlalake eh!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sus. Tawag lang kasi yun sayo nung kalandian mo dati na iniwanan ka sa ere!" pangiinis ni JB. Napairap nalang si Michelle sabay make face. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah katulad ng ginawa sayo ni Seulgi? Iniwan ka sa ere tapos pumuntang Korea?" ganti ni Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>"FOUL YAN HOY! Walang banggitan ng pangalan." sigaw ni JB. Natawa naman si Yerim sa naging reaksyon ng kuya niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Long time no see Mari ah. Kamusta? Summer pa ata huling punta mo dito." sabi ni Ate Irene na ngayon ay nasa harap ng electric fan at nagpapatuyong buhok. </p><p> </p><p>"Busy po sa acads eh. Ngayon nalang nagkatime." maikling sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hawaan mo sana ng kasipagan yang si Dominique. Puro ata sayaw inaatupag sa school." </p><p> </p><p>"Maayos kaya grades ko! Basher talaga kita ate!" </p><p> </p><p>Maya maya nagpaalam muna sakin si Michelle na maliligo. Nanglagkit daw kasi siya sa init kanina. Nagoffer naman si Ate Irene at JB na tumulong sa pagluluto. Nang matapos kami, saktong tapos na din maligo si Michelle. Nag-hain na rin ako ng plato at tinulungan ako ni Yeri. </p><p> </p><p>Kumain na kami pagkatapos. Hanggang sa dining table hindi padin talaga matigil bangayan ni JB at Michelle. Tawa nalang ang nagiging reaksyon namin ni Yerim habang si Ate Irene naman halatang stressed na sa pagsaway sakanilang dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>Si Michelle ang dapat maghuhugas ng plato. Ganoon pala ang household rules nila dito. Kung sino ang di tumulong sa pagluluto at paghahain ng mesa siya ang maghuhugas. Ayaw pumayag ni Michelle na siya ang maghuhugas dahil ang katwiran niya excused siya kasi naligo siya. Ipinapasa niya kay JB ang trabaho. Sinagot naman siya ni JB ng "bisita kami dito uy!". Nagtalo pa sila ng ilang minuto kaya ang naging ending silang dalawa ang pinaghugas ni Ate Irene. </p><p> </p><p>After nilang matapos maghugas inaya ako ni Michelle na tumambay sa kwarto. Isinama nadin namin si Yerim since wala daw siyang magawa at nabobored siya sa pinapanood ng Kuya niya sa Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>Nagpaalam sa amin si Ate Irene na aalis daw siya kaya kami na daw muna ang bahala sa bahay. May special mention kay JB at Michelle na wag daw sana magbatuhan kapag nagkaasaran nanaman. Mukhang nakajackpot sa boyfriend niya si Ate Irene dahil nakita naming sinundo siya sakay ng Mercedez Benz. Isang malaking SANA ALL. Bukod sa mayaman, gwapo at matalino din pala ang boyfriend niya. Pinakita samin ni Michelle ang picture. Kim Junmyeon. Alumni ng SMU at valedictorian ng batch 2014. </p><p> </p><p>Nakahiga lang ako sa couch sa kwarto ni Michelle habang sila naman ni Yerim nagtutulong sa paggawa nung project namin sa MAPEH. Wala na akong problema don since natapos ko na siyang gawin noong last day of exams. Yun ang ginawa kong distraction para di ko gaano maisip mga ginawa kong katangahan last week. </p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang dalawang oras at natapos nadin nila yung project. Ako naman natapos ng manood nung bagong movie ng Studio Ghibli na "A Whisker Away". Inaya ako ni Michelle na maghanda ng meryenda. Si Yerim naman doon daw muna sa kwarto ni Ate Irene at matutulog. Tirhan nalang daw siyang meryenda at iuuwi nila. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkabalik namin nadatnan namin si JB at tinitignan ang painting na project ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Sayo to Michelle? Galing!" Mangha mangha siya dun sa painting. Magaling naman talaga si Michelle pagdating sa ganito. Eto ang one thing in common namin. Parehas kaming may hilig sa pagpinta. Lamang nga lang si Michelle pagdating sa mga ideas. Mas madami siyang napipigang creative juices sa utak niya kumpara sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Nakabalot ng plastic cover yung painting para safe na safe at sure na hindi madudumihan bago ipasa sa Tuesday. </p><p> </p><p>"Paano mo nagawa to ng dalawang oras lang?" Hawak padin niya yon at tinititigan. </p><p> </p><p>"Tingin mo? Malamang ginamit ko utak ko diba? Try mo minsan gamitin yung sayo." asar na sagot ni Michelle at inilapag na yung meryenda namin sa maliit na table sa kwarto niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Bitawan mo na nga yan JB! Kapag yan nasira sinasabi ko sayo bubuhusan kitang juice." </p><p> </p><p>"Galing talaga! Ano balak mong kunin na course sa college? Fine Arts? O katulad ni Tito na Architecture?" tanong ni JB. </p><p> </p><p>"Bahala na. Magdedesisyon nalang ako kapag graduate na. Pero etong si Mari for sure Architecture." </p><p> </p><p>"Ay ayos! Ako kasi Engineering eh." Binitawan na niya ang painting at umupo sa couch dito. "Ako Engineer mo Mari ha."</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa muna ako bago sumagot. "Tignan natin. Siguraduhin mo munang papasa ka sa boards JB."</p><p> </p><p>"Ay sisiguraduhin kong ako ang magiging top 1 sa board exams. Isheshare ko lahat ng lucky siomai at lucky kwek kwek na makikita ko." confident na sagot niya sakin.</p><p> </p><p>"Naniniwala ka talaga don? Magreview ka ng maayos ng pumasa ka. Uwi ka dun sa probinsya nyo sa Mindoro kapag reviewhan na para sure na no distractions." sagot ni Michelle sabay irap.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Bandang 7pm ng mag-ayang umuwi si Yerim. Tumatawag na daw kasi Mama nila. Nagluto daw kaya kailangan na doon sila kakain. Ibinook sila ni Michelle ng Grab para mas mabilis at kumportable sila sa biyahe. </p><p> </p><p>Kasalukuyan akong nakahiga sa couch at nanonood ng TV ng mapagisipan kong tignan ang phone ko. Chinarge ko nga pala dito nung naghanda kami ng meryenda. Puno na siya kaya binuksan ko ang mobile data para makapagfacebook muna.</p><p> </p><p>6 new messages sa instagram. May galing kay Taeil, Doyoung at Jaehyun. Ano naman kaya to? Bakit ang dami? Bago ko i-view messages nila nagpunta muna ako sa home ng instagram ko. Nagulat naman ako kasi may bagong post akong IG Stories eh ang huling post ko kahapon pa ng 1pm. Lagpas 24hours na. </p><p> </p><p>Halos magsisigaw ako sa panic ng makita ko kung ano yung bagong IG Story ko. Selfies ni JB! Hindi lang isa kundi tatlo! Sinasabi ko na nga ba at may ginawang kalokohan kanina habang makikitext daw siya sa Mama niya. Lokong yon! Wag sana siyang pumasa sa Engineering board exams!</p><p> </p><p>moontaeil.94 replied to your story : MAY BOYFRIEND KA NA BA JAERA? </p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 replied to your story : si Jaebeom 'to ng JYPU ha? paano kayo nagkakilala?</p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 replied to your story : akala ko ba si Jaehyun?! hilig mo naman sa letter J! </p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 replied to your story : ayaw mo ba sa letter T as in Taeyong? legit to walang halong scam. hinding hindi ka sasaktan. pm is the key lang mars.</p><p> </p><p>_jeongjaehyun replied to your story : kilala mo pala si JB? close kayo? magkasama kayo ngayon?</p><p> </p><p>_jeongjaehyun replied to your story : btw, tapos na exams. can we now talk? i mean everything i told you that day, Jaera.</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga pala. Bukod kay Taeyong kailangan din naming magusap ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Now what Jaera? Kaya pa ba? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dinelete ko nalang yung mga stories na pinost ni JB. Mamaya ko nalang rereplyan tong si Doyoung. Si Jaehyun, ewan. Hindi ko pa alam kung ano sasabihin sakanya. Wala ako sa mood. </p><p> </p><p>Ipapatong ko na dapat yung cellphone ko sa table ng makita kong nagchat nanaman si Doyoung. Ano nanaman kaya this time? Mamaya katulad kahapon mang-guilt trip ulit. Aawayin ko na talaga siya. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung</p><p>[sent a photo]</p><p>[sent a photo]</p><p> </p><p>Yan daw sagot ni Yong sa <br/>IG Story mo kahapon. </p><p>:")</p><p>JOKE!</p><p>Pinakita ko yung IG Story <br/>mo ni Jaebeom. </p><p>Di daw ulit siya mageexam <br/>next week.</p><p>JOKE ULIT!</p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Dami mo alam Doyoung.</p><p>🤬</p><p>Pinsan lang ni Michelle yun. <br/>Nangtrip lang.</p><p>Wag niya bigyang malisya.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Ay bakit may pagexplain?</p><p>🤭</p><p>Ikaw ah! Sige makakarating. </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>*niyo. Typo sorry.</p><p>Bahala ka sa buhay mo. <br/>May gagawin pa ako. Bye.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Weh. Typo 👀</p><p>Ano gagawin mo? </p><p>Magtago ng feelings?</p><p>Masama yan Jaera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lintek ka talaga Doyoung!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagoffline na ako pagkaseen ko non. Malapit na mag7pm. Ang sabi ni Michelle 8pm daw kami susunduin ni Lisa. Walang magiging problema sa biyahe namin kasi may kotseng sasakyan. Hindi namin makakasabay pa si Ten. Susunod nalang daw ito kasi manggagaling pa sa family dinner nila.</p><p> </p><p>Naligo na muna ako at nagbihis ng hihiramin kong damit kay Ate Irene. Simpleng white off-shoulder, maong jeans, at rubber shoes lang ang susuotin ko. Ayoko namang umabuso sa pagpapahiram niya at talagang magkalkal pa ako dito. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkabihis dumiretso ako sa kwarto ni Michelle. Hindi pa pala siya nakakapagbihis at kasalukuyang nagsusuklay palang ng buhok. Agad siyang humarap siya sakin pagkapasok ko. Tinignan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa saka nagsalita.</p><p> </p><p>"Seryoso ka diyan Mari? Ganyan talaga?" tanong niya at pinasadahan uli ako ng tingin. "Sa dinami dami ng damit ni Ate Irene? Ayan talaga mga napili mo? Hindi man lang yung mga designer brands niyang damit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Maganda naman ah. Nakakahiya magkalkal dun. Ayos na to. Iwas manyak nadin." sagot ko at saka naupo sa kama niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay hindi! Tara dun! Ako pipili ng damit mo. First night out natin to Mari dapat pak na pak ang ayos mo!" </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na Michelle. Okay na talaga ako dito. Sige na, magbihis ka na." giit ko. </p><p>"Dali na Mari. Promise hindi masyadong revealing ipapasuot ko sayo." sabi niya sabay hatak sakin papasok sa kwarto ni Ate Irene. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung bakit parang kinabahan ako dun sa sinabi niyang hindi masyadong revealing. Pakiramdam ko revealing talaga ang ipapasuot niya sa akin. And knowing Michelle malabo akong makatanggi kapag naginsist siya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10 minutes siyang nagkalkal sa closet ni Ate Irene ng finally nahanap na niya yung gusto niyang ipasuot sakin. At hindi ako nagkamali sa kutob ko kanina. Revealing nga. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Proud niyang iwinagayway yon sa harap ko. Ang laki ng ngiti niya habang sinasabing "Eto ang outfit of the night mo Mari!" sabay kindat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang mapapasabak nga ako mamaya sa Katipunan neto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Dumating si Ate Irene habang nagtatalo kami tungkol sa damit na susuotin. Akala ko kakampihan niya akong magstick nalang sa suot ko pero nakisama pa siya kay Michelle sa pamimilit. Joint force sila. Sabay silang nagsabi ng "ngayon lang naman Mari." kaya in the end, napapayag din akong suotin yung hawak hawak niya with the condition na magdadala ako ng extra clothes at hoodie. Tuwang tuwa sila. Siguraduhin ko daw na may matino akong picture ngayong gabi at kailangan kong iupload sa instagram. </p><p> </p><p>Short beige dress na fitted na medyo pa-V ang neckline ang suot ko. Si Michelle naman naka-red bralette, jeans, at heels. Nakahalf pony tail ang buhok nya. Itatali ko sana yung buhok ko kanina pero naginsist siya na ilugay ko nalang daw. Mas bagay daw sakin at magmumukha akong mature. Nilagyan nya din ako ng light nude makeup at pinagsuot ng necklace.</p><p> </p><p>Sinundo kami ni Lisa ng saktong 8pm. Gulat na gulat siya ng makita ako. Hanggang dito sa kotse hindi padin siya tumitigil sa pagsasalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagulat talaga ako sa ayos mo Jaera! You look like Jaemi! Akala ko nung una siya kasama ni Michelle pero hindi nga pala sila friends." sabi niya habang nagdadrive. </p><p> </p><p>Napairap naman si Michelle ng dahil don. "Mas maganda naman si Mari dun no!" </p><p> </p><p>"They kinda look alike nga eh. Are you guys related? Papasa kayong kambal." tanong niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Kambal nga kami." maikling sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!? FOR REAL!?" Nagulat ata talaga si Lisa sa sinabi ko kaya bigla syang napapreno. Muntik tuloy kaming sumubsob sa unahan ng sasakyan. </p><p> </p><p>"Papatayin mo ba kami Lisa ha!?" sigaw ni Michelle. "Oo kambal sila. Demonyita nga lang yung si Jaemi." </p><p> </p><p>"Hala she's nice naman ah? Ilang beses ko na siyang nakakausap. Hindi nga lang palangiti kaya cold and initimidating ang aura." sagot ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>Sarcastic na tumawa si Michelle pagkasabi non ni Lisa. "Hindi ko pa siya nakakausap at wala akong balak makipagusap. Ever!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko ata kayo nakikitang magkasama sa school ni Jaemi?" tanong niya sabay tingin sakin sa may side mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi kami close eh. Hindi din naman siya namamansin." sagot ko.</p><p> </p><p>Napansin ata niyang hindi ako komportable sa topic kaya iniba na niya ang usapan pagkatapos non. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys mamaya ha! Wag kayong hihiwalay sakin. Dadating nga din pala mga iba ko pang friends. Si Joy saka Seulgi. Mababait mga yon." </p><p> </p><p>Pamilyar yung huling pangalan na binanggit ni Lisa. Yun yung binanggit kanina ni Michelle kay JB. </p><p> </p><p>"Seulgi? As in Kang Seulgi?" gulat na tanong ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Umuwi siya dito from Korea. Vacation lang. Babalik din siya don. Why?" Nagpapavallet parking na si Lisa. Andito na kami sa Pop Up. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, wala naman. Kapangalan niya kasi yung kakilala ng pinsan ko." sagot nalang ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>So, confirmed? Iisang Seulgi nga yung tinutukoy ni Michelle at Lisa? </p><p> </p><p>Mahigpit na ipinagbilin ni Lisa sa Kuya sa parking yung kotse niya. BMW at halatang bago. Advance graduation gift daw sakanya ng Mommy niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuya ha! Ingatan mo yan! Wala na akong bahay na uuwian kapag nagasgasan yan." bilin niya ulit. Tumango naman si Kuya at inasikaso na yung sasakyan. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkapasok namin si Lisa ang nakipagusap sa counter about sa couch na pinareserve niya. Kaibigan pala ang may-ari neto kaya mabilis ang naging transaction. Tinatakan kami ng invisible white ink at nagtuloy tuloy na kami sa loob. </p><p> </p><p>"VIP table kinuha ko guys para hindi tayo maging accesible sa ibang tao. Mahirap na mamaya magulo pa tong night out natin." Nagthumbs up kaming parehas ni Michelle. Pabor na pabor sakin yon. Ayoko din namang may kung sino sino ang lalapit samin. Sa mga ganitong lugar pa naman madaming manyak. Nakahawak sa braso ko si Michelle habang papunta sa nakareserve na pwesto namin. </p><p> </p><p>Ang daming bumabati at kumakausap kay Lisa. Mukhang madalas siya dito. Sabagay kaibigan niya yung may-ari so possible. Pinauna na niya kami dun sa couch at susunod nalang daw siya. Mga 15 minutes siguro ang lumipas bago siya nakapunta samin. Kasama na niya yung dalawang kaibigan niya. Si Joy at Seulgi. Nakangiti siyang tumingin sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Andito mga kasama mo sa Neo, Jaera!" Sigaw niya sa akin dahil maingay. </p><p> </p><p>"Sina Taeyong!?" Sigaw ko pabalik sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango siya sa akin at tumayo nadin para umorder. Luminga linga naman sa ako sa paligid para makita kung nasaan sila. Masyadong madaming tao kaya hindi ko sila makita. Mukhang malayo ang table nila sa amin. Bahala na. Magkikita kita naman kami siguro dito mamaya. </p><p> </p><p>Ano kaya naisip ng mga yon at nagpunta dito? At si Taeyong sumama? Eh may special exams siya next week. Wala ba siyang balak na magreview? </p><p> </p><p>Inilapag ni Lisa ang Cuervo, Bacardi at Black Label sa table. May dalawang baso din ng Tequilla Summer din na kasama sa mga inorder niya at coke. Sila nung mga friends nyang si Joy at Seulgi ang iinom nung mga alak for sure. Yung Tequilla Summer siguro ang kay Michelle at Ten since cocktails lang ang order ni Michelle na sinabi kanina. Akin naman yung coke since wala talaga akong balak uminom ngayong gabi. Si Joy ang nagbukas ng Cuervo. Warm up daw. Humiyaw naman si Lisa at Seulgi dahil don. </p><p> </p><p>Wala pa kaming thirty minutes dito at paubos na yung Cuervo. Ang lalakas uminom! Nagpapaligsahan ata sila sinong unang makakaramdam ng hilo at malalasing. Kung sino daw mauna siya ang iinom nung pinaghalong Black Label at Bacardi. Palaban tong si Joy at Lisa kaya ang hula ko si Seulgi ang matatalo.</p><p> </p><p>Bandang huli, siya nga ang unang nakaramdam ng hilo kaya siya ang iinom. Tawa ng tawa si Lisa at Joy. Vinivideohan pa ni Joy si Seulgi na ngayon ay halos sumusubsob na sa table. Nagsalin na si Lisa ng Bacardi at Black Label sa isang shot glass. Agad na kinuha yon ni Seulgi at ininom. Bottoms up! Palaban padin kahit na hilo hilo na. Halos masuka suka siya pagkatapos. </p><p> </p><p>Same Seulgi, nasusuka din ako para sayo. Ako ang naaawa sa atay mo.</p><p> </p><p>Maya maya hinatak niya si Joy patayo. Magpapasama siguro sa CR. Hindi pa sila nakakalayo samin agad ng gumewang gewang si Seulgi dahilan para akayin siya ni Joy hanggang sa CR. </p><p>"Tara Mari!" Hinahatak ako ni Michelle sa dance floor pero umiling ako. Ayokong umalis dito sa couch para lang sumayaw don! Praning na kung praning. Ang dami daming tao baka mamaya may manghipo pa saking kung sino. </p><p> </p><p>Si Lisa nalang ang inaya ni Michelle dahil hindi niya ako mapilit. Game na game namang tumayo si Lisa. Uminom pa ng isang shot ng Bacardi na parang wala lang sakanya. Akala mo tubig lang ang iniinom. Si Michelle naman uminom na dun sa Tequilla Summer na inorder niya. Isa pa to! Ang sabi niya sakin kanina traydor daw yang Tequilla Summer. Akala mo juice lang at walang epekto pero maya maya hilong hilo ka na tapos kinalahati nya agad agad? </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka talaga sasayaw, Mari? Kasama mo naman kami ni Lisa eh. Dali na!" Pangungulit ulit ni Michelle sakin. </p><p>"Tara na! Ako bahala sayo. Walang makakalapit sayo na fuckboy from Katipunan." sabi ni Lisa at agad akong hinatak. Hindi na ako nakatanggi kasi pati si Michelle nakikikitulak sakin papunta sa dancefloor. Bale hatak hatak ako ni Lisa tapos tulak tulak pa niya ako. Wala talaga akong kawala. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi nga ako nagkamali ma madaming tao sa dance floor. Ang gulo! Hindi ako nakainom pero para akong nahihilo sa sobrang crowded. Idagdag pa yung mga ilaw na paiba iba ang kulay. Jusko Lord. Hindi na talaga ako uulit ng pagpunta dito. </p><p> </p><p>Habang sumasayaw sayaw s Lisa at Michelle may lumapit na lalaki sakin. Mukha naman siyang harmless at matino. Ngumiti siya sa akin. </p><p>"Mari? Ikaw ba yan?" Bati niya pero patanong. He called me Mari. So talagang kilala niya ako. "Remember me? Mingyu! Yung nakasama mo sa summer class 4 years ago?"</p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko at pinagmasdan siyang mabuti. Pamilyar nga siya sa akin. Mga ilang segundo ang lumipas bago ko matandaan kung anong sinasabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, tanda ko na! Ikaw yung nagbigay sa akin nung pringles noon! Hindi agad kita nakilala!" </p><p>He smiled shyly at scratched his forehead. "Oo ako nga yun. Buti naman natandaan mo pa 'ko."</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako sakanya. "Gumwapo ka lalo ah! Nagkamucles ka nadin." </p><p>Nakita ko ang pagliwanag at pamumula ng mukha niya pagkasabi ko non. "Sa SMU ka padin ba nag-aaral?" tanong niya. </p><p>"Oo. Hindi na ako lumipat." sagot ko naman. "Eh ikaw? Saan ka na nagaaral?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ateneo." Wow. Yamanin. Atenean na pala siya.</p><p> </p><p>Tuloy tuloy ang naging paguusap namin. Ang daldal niya padin. Masyadong maraming kwento. Hindi ko na napansin ano nangyari kina Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Bigla siyang lumapit ng kaunti sa akin at bumulong. Hindi na ako nakalayo dahil sa gulat. "So, are you single?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Nung makarecover ako sa gulat lumayo ako ng onti bago sumagot. "Uh, oo." awkward kong sagot sakanya. </p><p>Tumango-tango siya. "Edi walang magagalit kung kukuhanin ko ang number mo?" tanong niya sabay ngiti ng nakakaloko. </p><p> </p><p>Sasagot na sana ako ng biglang dumating si Michelle at umakbay sakin. "Excuse me? Sino ka?" masungit na tanong niya kay Mingyu. "Anong kailangan mo sa bestfriend ko?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Michelle si Mingyu, nakasama ko sa summer class noon. Mingyu si Michelle, bestfriend ko." pagpapakilala ko sakanila sa isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Michelle! Nice meeting you." masiglang bati ni Mingyu. Tinitigan naman siya ni Michelle mula ulo hanggang paa. Halatang nailang siya ng dahil doon. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Mukha ka namang hindi gagawa ng masama." sabi ni Michelle sabay ngiti. Bumaling naman siya sakin. "Labas lang ako Mari ah. Andyaan na si Ten eh." </p><p>"Gusto mo ba samahan kita?" offer ko sabay angkla ng braso ko sa braso niya. Ang awkward na kasi para sakin dahil sa mga tanungan netong si Mingyu. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ata nagets ni Michelle ang ibig kong iparating kaya tinanggal niya ang pagkakapit ko sa braso niya. "Wag na. Enjoy nalang kayo dito ni Mingyu." Pagkasabi niya non agad siyang naglakad papunta sa entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Kumuha si Mingyu ng baso at inalok sa akin. "Uhm, shot?" </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako bilang sagot. "No thanks. Hindi ako umiinom." </p><p> </p><p>Umikot ang tingin ko sa paligid. Naalala ko bigla yung sinabi ni Lisa na andito ang Neo. Asaan kaya sila? Luminga linga ako sa palagid hanggang sa napatigil ako nang makita si Taeyong na nakasandal ang dalawang siko sa may railings sa bandang taas. Umiinom siya sa hawak niyang baso at pagkatapos patuloy na pinagmasdan ang mga tao sa dance floor. Nagtama ang mga mata namin pero nilagpasan niya lang ako ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>May sinasabi sa harap ko si Mingyu pero hindi ko siya iniintindi. Mula sa pwesto ko tanaw na tanaw sina Taeyong, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Taeil at Mark. Wala si Jaehyun. Baka umuwi na? </p><p> </p><p>Nabaling sa iba ang paningin ni Taeyong nang lumapit sakanya si Doyoung. Tulad ni Taeyong pinanood din niya ang mga tao sa dancefloor. Naramdaman ata niyang may nakatingin sakanila kaya napatingin siya sa may gawi ko. Itinuro niya ako kay Taeyong sabay bulong. Napasimangot ako dahil don. Ano nanaman kayang kalokohan ang sinabi niya? </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera? Are you still with me?" tanong ni Mingyu sakin. Nahalata siguro niya na wala na sakanya ang atensyon ko. </p><p>"Uh, excuse me Mingyu. Puntahan ko lang mga kasama ko." sabi ko sabay balik na dun sa couch namin. Inabutan ko si Michelle na katabi na si Ten. Magkaakbayan pa. Missing in action naman si Lisa at Joy. Si Seulgi mukhang nahimasmasan na sa kanina kaya umiinom na ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Binati ako ni Ten pagkaupo ko sa table. Katabi ko ngayon si Seulgi. Hindi ako tumabi kina Michelle dahil ayokong maging itsurang thirdwheel. Maya maya nagpaalam siya na pupuntahan sila Taeyong. Siya pala ang nag-aya sa Neo na pumunta din dito. </p><p> </p><p>Umusod sa tabi ko si Michelle. "Nagkita kayo ng mga kabanda mo?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Andoon pala sila sa itaas kaya hindi ko makita dito." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Anong nangyari? Bakit di ka nagpunta muna dun?" </p><p> </p><p>Humugot ako ng malalim na buntong-hininga. "Nilagpasan niya lang ako ng tingin." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Ni Jaehyun? Okay naman kayo diba?" tanong ulit ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Si Taeyong. Wala si Jaehyun kanina eh." Sayang at hindi ko pa naitanong kay Ten kanina. Baka sakaling alam niya. Pero okay nadin na wala si Jaehyun kasi hindi ko padin talaga alam kung anong sasabihin ko sakanya. Biglaan naman kasi ang pag-amin niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay. Baka naman hindi ka talaga nakita? O hindi ka nakilala sa ayos mo? Inisip siguro si Jaemi ka." sagot ni Michelle sabay kuha sa nachos na nasa ibabaw ng table. Inorder siguro ni Ten. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit naman di niya ako makikilala? Nagiba ba mukha ko? Saka nakita din ako ni Doyoung tapos itunuro ako. Ang sabihin mo siguro talagang galit siya sakin. Feeling ko hindi niya na din ako papansinin sa school at sa practice ng banda. Hindi na siguro kami magkakaayos." mukmok ko sabay inom ng Coke.</p><p> </p><p>"Nilagpasan ka lang ng tingin ang dami mo ng sinabi. Malay mo naman. Wag kang nega. Kapag hindi ka pinansin sa Tuesday ipapabugbog ko kay Ten." sagot ni Michelle sabay tawa. Lokong babae 'to nagawa pang magbiro eh seryoso ako sa sinasabi ko. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes ang lumipas at bored na bored na talaga ako dito. Gusto ko ng umuwi. Naglalaro lang kami ng Bubble Witch Saga 3 ni Michelle ng biglang tumawag si Dad. Nagexcuse muna ako kay Michelle at kina Lisa at Joy na kakadating lang. </p><p> </p><p>Sinagot ko agad ang tawag pagkalabas ko pero ang hina ata ng signal dito at hindi kami magkarinigan ni Dad. Ang choppy. Putol putol ang sinasabi niya. Ang naintindihan ko lang is sa Tuesday pa siya uuwi at mapapaaga ang balik ni Manang. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa ganong dilemna ako ng makita ko si Taeyong. He's wearing a black shirt and ripped jeans. May hawak siyang kape. Saan naman kaya niya nakuha yon? Pwede bang umorder nun sa loob? </p><p> </p><p>Umangat ang tingin niya sa akin nang makita ako. Hindi naman siya mukhang nagulat na makita ako. Parang expected na talaga niyang magkikita kami. Nasabi na siguro ni Ten na nandito ako kasama sila Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Itinapon nya sa basurahan ang styro ng kape na wala ng laman saka naglakad paalis at nilagpasan ako. </p><p> </p><p>Okay?</p><p> </p><p>That's it? </p><p> </p><p>Wala man lang tango? </p><p> </p><p>Wala man lang Hi? </p><p> </p><p>Wala man lang pagacknowledge sa presensya ko?</p><p> </p><p>Parang hindi kami magkakilala. </p><p> </p><p>Sabagay. What do I expect? Na batiin at ngitian niya ako katulad nung dati after nung ginawa ko? </p><p> </p><p>Asa ka Jaera. </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik nalang ako sa couch namin. Hindi ako mapakali. Bothered talaga ako sa hindi niya pagpansin sakin. Magkaharapan na kami! Impossibleng hindi niya ako makita? At yung sinasabi naman ni Michelle na baka akala niya ako si Jaemi hindi ko din matatanggap as a reason. Alam kong alam niyang ako to, si Jaera. Kung akala niya ako si Jaemi edi sana kahit pagtango nakatanggap ako mula sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Wala ako sa mood na nagdutdot nalang ng phone ng makatanggap ako ng text galing kay Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung :</p><p>Saan ka? </p><p>Punta ka dito! Bored ako! </p><p> </p><p>Confirmed! Nakita nga talaga nila ako. </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Bakit hindi ikaw ang bumaba dito? </p><p>Nakakatamad umakyat diyan. </p><p>Masakit na paa ko sa heels.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung : </p><p>Dali na. </p><p>May iniiwasan ka lang eh. </p><p>Si Taeyong nga nasaktan mo eh nagreklamo ba? </p><p>Joke! </p><p>Akyat ka na dito! Wala akong makausap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa utak ko at inagaw ako ang shot na dapat iinumin ni Seulgi at tinungga yon. Hindi pa ako nakuntento at pati shot na iinumin dapat ni Lisa ay kinuha ko nadin. Pwe! Ang pangit ng lasa. Hindi ko alam kung alin to don sa mga alak na nakalapag sa mesa. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkababa ko ng shot glass nakita kong gulat silang lahat na napatingin sakin. Nanlalaki ang mata ni Lisa at Joy. Parang hindi makapaniwalang nakatingin sakin si Ten. Si Michelle ang pinakabayolente ang naging reaksyon. Binato niya sakin ang suot niyang sapatos.</p><p> </p><p>"Gaga ka! Akala ko ba walang iinom?! Anong trip mo? Hindi yan coke!" sigaw niya at dali daling inabutan ako ng baon niyang mineral water. Agad kong kinuha iyon at ininom. Ang pakla pakla ng lasa nung nainom ko! Lasang pagkakamali! Halos naubos ko na yung 16ml na tubig pero nalalasahan ko padin. </p><p> </p><p>"Andoon pa ba sila sa taas Ten?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Bakit? Aakyat ka? Masyadong maraming tao dun." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Thanks." sabi ko at dali daling isinuot ang hoodie na baon ko simula pa kanina at umalis sa pwesto namin. </p><p> </p><p>Narinig ko ang pagtawag sakin ni Michelle pero hindi ko siya inintindi. Tuloy tuloy lang ako sa paglalakad at umakyat sa taas. Malapit na ako sa table nila ng makaramdam ako ng kaba. Parang gusto ko nalang bumalik sa couch namin at ayain si Michelle na pauwi. </p><p> </p><p>Kalma lang, Jaera. </p><p> </p><p>Breathe in. Breathe out. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang beses kong ginawa yon bago ako naglakad uli palapit sa table nila. </p><p> </p><p>Goodluck Jaera. Here goes nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Habang naglalakad ako napapaisip na ako kung anong mangyayari once na magkaharap kami ni Taeyong. Nilalamon ako ng kaba. Galit kaya talaga siya? Papansinin niya ba ako? Magkakaayos pa ba kami?</p><p> </p><p>Nawala ako sa pagiisip ng mga posibleng scenario ng may malakas na tumawag sa pangalan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"JAERA!" sigaw ni Doyoung ng makita niya akong papalapit sa table nila. Hindi nakaligtas sa paningin ko ang pagsipa niya kay Taeyong sa ilalim ng lamesa. Siya, si Taeyong at Taeil lang nadatnan ko. Wala si Mark at Jungwoo. Si Taeil naman nakadukdok na sa lamesa. Nagpass out na ata sa kalasingan. Medyo naalimpungatan siya sa pagsigaw ni Doyoung kaya nagangat siya ng ulo at tumingin samin. Saglit siyang kumaway tapos dumukdok na ulit. Lasing na nga talaga. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy." maikli at awkward na bati ko pagdating ko sa tapat nila. Uupo na sana ako sa tabi ni Doyoung ng bigla niya akong itulak palayo. Tinaasan ko siya ng kilay dahil don. Anong problema neto? </p><p> </p><p>"Ay Jaera doon ka nalang sa tabi ni Yong." sabi niya sabay tulak sakin paharap sa direksyon ni Taeyong na ngayon ay sa iba nakatingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Bakit? Maluwag pa naman ah." sagot ko at pinanlakihan siya ng mata. Walangyang to. Alam na ngang hindi kami okay pagtatabihin pa kami. Edi ang awkward non. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka tumabi sakin. Baka akalain girlfriend kita edi walang lumapit sakin na chicks dito." sabi niya sabay ngisi. Walangya talaga. Kunwari pang yun ang dahilan eh halata namang nangiinis lang. Ng makita niyang hindi padin ako gumagalaw tuluyan na siyang tumayo para itulak ako paupo sa tabi ni Taeyong. Tumabi na ako sakayan pero agad naman syang umusod palayo kaya nagkadistansya sa pagitan namin. </p><p> </p><p>Wow. Talagang ramdam na ramdam kong hindi siya kumportable na andito ako at magkakatabi kami. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ni Doyoung ang tatlong canned bottles ng coke at isa isang binuksan. Pagkatapos isa isa din niyang sinalinan yung tatlong basong andoon. Ibinigay niya sakin yung isa at isang baso din ang ibinigay niya para kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Jaera," panimula niya kaya nag-angat ako ng tingin sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>At ang loko nakangiti ng nakakaloko sakin. Bwisit na 'to. Ano kayang binabalak sabihin neto? </p><p> </p><p>"Sino si Jaebeom?" tanong niya sabay tingin kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Huh? Ano nanamang meron kay Jaebeom? Bakit kailangan nanaman niyang itanong? </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, pinsan ni Michelle?" alanganing sagot ko. "Bakit?" </p><p> </p><p>"Eh bakit nasa IG Story mo? Nasa bahay niyo kanina?" tanong niya ulit. Hindi padin nawawala yung ngiti niyang nakakaloka. Nangbwibwisit talaga tong kunehong to eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Ano naman kung nasa bahay? Selos ka?" ganti ko. Pinanlakihan ko ulit siya ng mata sabay irap. Akala mo ha! </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ah. Pero may kilala ako hindi makapagreview ng dahil sa selos." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Natigilan ako dahil don. Uh, okay? Si Taeyong ba ang tinutukoy niya? </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat kami ng inumin nya yung coke at medyo may kalakasang inilapag ang baso sa lamesa. Hindi siya nagsasalita simula kanina. Wala siguro sa mood. Sino ba naman kasing matutuwa kung makakasama mo sa isang table yung taong sumugod sayo, pinagbintangan ka at dahilan bakit hindi ka nakapagtake ng exams. </p><p> </p><p>Sinipa ko ng bahagya yung binti ni Doyoung sa ilalaim ng lamesa dahil don. Baka mamaya talagang mabadtrip tong si Taeyong at mag-away pa sila. Ayokong mangyari yon.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit nga pala andito?" tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ano daw? Bakit ako andito? As in andito sa table nila? Eh tinext niya kaya ako na umakyat dito dahil wala siyang makausap.</p><p> </p><p>Dumating nadin yung inorder niyang Nachos kaya inalok niya saming dalawa ni Taeyong. Tumanggi ako. Nabusog na ako diyan kanina sa pwesto namin. Si Taeyong naman umiling lang sabay dukot sa phone. Mas gugustuhin niya talagang magcellphone kesa tignan at pansinin ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Tinext-" naputol ako sa dapat sasabihin ng magsalita ulit siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Miss mo 'ko no? Kaya mo ako pinuntahan dito." sabi niya sabay kindat. Kating kati akong ibato sakanya yung nachos na nasa harap namin. Ang lakas ng tama niya ngayon. Pati nadin kahapon. Anong nakain neto? </p><p> </p><p>"At bakit naman kita mamimiss? Hindi ikaw ang pinunta ko dito. Asa ka naman." bwelta ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh kung hindi ako sino palang pinunta mo dito?" </p><p> </p><p>What? Ano ba talagang trip neto? Kung ano ano tinatanong. </p><p> </p><p>Inirapan ko nalang siya. Akala ko titigil na pero nagsalita pa siya ulit. "Hanap mo si Jaehyun no? Yie." Pang-aasar niya. Nagheart sign pa ang mokong.</p><p> </p><p>Bumaling sandali ang tingin ko kay Taeyong na ngayon ay natigil sa pagcecellphone. Hinihintay ba niya ang sagot ko? </p><p> </p><p>At bakit naman niya gagawin yon Jaera? Assumera ka.</p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako ng masama kay Doyoung sabay dakot at bato ng nachos. "Bakit naman ako pupunta dito para kay Jaehyun?!" naiinis na sabi ko. Mabuti nalang at knock out si Taeil kaya hindi niya maririnig sinabi ni Doyoung. Mahirap na. Ayoko ng may iba pang makaalam sa feelings ko kay Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh sino? Si Taeyong? Pumunta ka dito para kay Taeyong?" </p><p> </p><p>What the heck?</p><p> </p><p>Natigilan ako sa tanong niya. Napaisip ako. Bakit nga ba ako andito sa table nila ngayon? Kung tutuusin pwede ko namang wag pansinin ang text niya pero hindi ko ginawa. Hindi din naman ako pumunta talaga dito para kay Jaehyun. Siya ang huling taong gugustuhin kong makita ngayon. So technically pumunta nga ako dito para kay Taeyong? </p><p> </p><p>Hindi Jaera. Nagpunta ka kasi pinapunta ka niya. Yun yon. Wag mong pahirapan sa sarili mo sa pagsagot. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi sinasadyang napatingin ako kay Taeyong na ngayon ay nakatingin din pala sa akin. Nagtama muli ang mga mata namin pero katulad kanina ay agad siyang nagiwas ng tingin. Bigla siyang tumayo at naglakad palayo. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. Tuluyan na nga ata talaga siyang nawala sa mood. Lintek kasi talaga tong si Doyoung. Ang lakas mangtrigger!</p><p> </p><p>Saglit akong bumaling sakanya at binato ulit siya ng nachos. "Sa Tuesday ka talaga sakin!" malakas na sigaw ko. </p><p> </p><p>Lakad takbo kong sinundan si Taeyong. Ang bilis maglakad! Palibhasa mahaba ang biyas kaya ang lalaki ng hakbang eh. Nadaan ako sa table namin nila Michelle at saktong nakita ako ni Lisa kaya tinawag niya ako. </p><p> </p><p>"JAERA UY! Saan ka pupunta?" sigaw niya. Napalingon din si Michelle sakin. Hindi ko nalang siya sinagot at sumenyas nalang na mamaya na kami magusap. Nasa bandang entrance na ng finally masabayan ko na sa paglakad si Taeyong. Hingal na hingal ako. Idagdag pa na ang sakit ng paa ko dahil sa suot kong heels. Ramdam ko ng magkakaroon ako ng mga paltos neto. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy!" Sabi ko habang sinasabayan ang bilis ng paglakad niya. Iwas na iwas ba talaga siya sakin at ganyan siya kung magmadali? Ayaw talagang makausap ako? </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Wala man lang hello?" tanong ko. Huli na nung marealize kong ang kapal ng mukha ko para sabihin at itanong yon. </p><p> </p><p>Wala talagang hello para sayo Jaera kasi gaga ka. Nakalimutan mo na ba kung anong ginawa mo? Bakit maghe-hello sayo yung tao? </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya sumagot. Hindi niya din ako pinansin. Dire diretso lang siyang lumabas ng bar at umupo sa isang bench sa may di kalayuan. Umupo ako sa tabi niya at tulad kanina umusog siya para magkadistansya sa pagitan namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, bakit ka andito? Hindi ka magrereview para sa special exams?" tanong ko while mentally slapping myself. </p><p> </p><p>Seriously? Kung hindi ba naman ako isa't kalahating tanga at yun pa talaga ang naisipan kong itanong. </p><p> </p><p>Naghintay ako ng ilang segundo pero hindi ulit siya sumagot. Talagang papangatawanan niyang maging unresponsive at pag-arteng hindi ako nageexist? Tratratuhin niya akong parang hangin ganon ba? </p><p> </p><p>But you deserve to be treated that way Jaera. Consequences yan ng naging actions mo kaya magdusa ka. </p><p> </p><p>"About nga pala dun sa nangyari nung Lunes," nag-aalangan ako kung itutuloy ko bang banggitin. Bumuntong-hininga siya pagkasabi ko non. I take that as a sign na wag na munang i-bring up yung topic. May ibang pagkakataon pa naman siguro para kausapin siya tungkol don. I tried to change the topic.</p><p> </p><p>"Asaan nga pala si-" naputol ako sa pagsasalita ko ng bigla siyang magsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Jaehyun? Wala dito. Hindi sumama." seryosong pagkakasabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>What? Anong Jaehyun? Itatanong ko dapat kung asaan si Mark at Jungwoo pero iba ata ang naisip niya. Akala ata gagawin ko siyang lost and found kay Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, oo. Pansin ko nga wala siya. Hindi ko naman siya hinahanap." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Wow. Parang ibang tao ang nagsalita. Nagulat din ako sa sarili ko. For the first time hindi ko hinahanap si Jaehyun. As if implying na wala akong pakialam kung nasaan siya. Para akong nagkaroon ng existensial crisis ng ilang minuto dahil don. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari! Kanina pa kita hinahanap! Andyaan ka lang pala." Biglang dumating si Mingyu at naglalakad palapit saming dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>Oh god. What a great timing! May galit ka ba talaga sakin Lord? Ramdam ko na na magiging awkward ng atmosphere sa pagitan naming tatlo. Baka naman Lord may idadagdag ka pa? Itodo mo na. Ready na akong magpalamon sa lupa. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Tinawag ka niyang Mari. Close na kayo agad." mahinang sabi ni Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita na sana ako ng agad siyang umalis sa harap ko. I was left dumbfounded. Nasa harap ko na si Mingyu pero in shock pa din ako. </p><p> </p><p>My god! This night is too much for me to handle. Naiistress na talaga 'ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, excuse me ulit. Susundan ko lang kaibigan ko. Next time nalang tayo mag-usap." </p><p> </p><p>Umalis na rin ako agad at sinundan si Taeyong. Pumunta siya sa may CR kaya napatigil ako. Ayoko namang abangan siya sa harap non. Ang pangit tignan. </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik nalang ulit ako doon sa couch namin. Agad na tumabi sakin si Michelle at nagtanong. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh bakit ganyan mukha mo? Anong nangyari? Masaya bang tumakbo habang nakaheels?" Sumimangot lang ako sakanya. Nangiinis pa ata tong si Michelle. Walang wala na talaga ako sa mood. </p><p> </p><p>Nagorder siya ulit ng Tequilla Summer kaya nakiinom nalang din ako habang nabubwisit sa mga nangyayari ngayong gabi. Lintek naman kasi yang si Mingyu bakit sumulpot sulpot pa. Pero mas bwisit si Doyoung na kung ano anong tinatanong kanina. Kung hindi siya gumanon ganon edi sana matiwasay padin kaming magkakasama sa isang table ngayon. Edi sana hindi ako naiistress!</p><p> </p><p>Naubos na namin yung anim na baso makaramdam ako ng hilo. Nagaaya nanaman sila sa dancefloor. Tumanggi ako. Agad akong tumayo at mabilis na naglakad papuntang CR habang nakayuko. May nakabanggaan ako pero hindi na ako nagangat pa ng tingin sa kung sino man yon. Madaling madali na talaga akong makapunta sa CR. Feeling ko masusuka ako any minute. </p><p> </p><p>Maling mali talaga na nakiinom pa ako dun sa Tequilla Summer. Anim na baso palang yon pero ganito na agad ang naging epekto sakin. What more pa pala kung pati yung iniinom nila Lisa eh nakiinom ako. Baka kaninan pa ako tulog dun sa couch at nagsuka ng nagsuka. </p><p> </p><p>Tatlong beses kong hinilamusan ang mukha ko. Water proof naman tong mascara at eyeliner na ginamit sakin ni Michelle kaya okay lang, hindi sila huhulas. Nagmumog na din ako at hinanap sa bag ko yung Tiger Balm na pinadala sakin ni Ate Irene kanina. Kung sakali daw uminom ako at mahilo ipahid ko lang daw sa ilong at sentido ko yon. Pagkatapos kong sundin ang sinabi niya, hilong hilo akong lumabas. Well, nabawasan na naman yung hilo ko pero matumba tumba padin ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit!" napakapit ako sa kung sino mang nakasandal sa may pader pagkalabas ko ng restroom. Umangat ang tingin ko sa taong kinakapitan ko at parang nawala lahat ng hilo ko ng makita kung sino yon. </p><p> </p><p>Si Taeyong. At kasama niya si Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako sorry!" Tumayo ako ng maayos at lumayo na sakanya. Nakatitig siya sakin. Ang dark ng aura niya ngayon. Si Doyoung naman nagoffer ng panyo pero umiling lang ako at naglakad na ulit papunta sa couch kahit na patumba tumba padin ako. </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako sa paglalakad nang may humawak sa palapulsuhan ko at agad akong hinatak papunta sa couch namin. Si Taeyong pala ulit. Nakasunod padin sakanya si Doyoung. Itinaas niya ang kamay niya at umorder ng tubig sa waiter. </p><p> </p><p>Kaming tatlo lang ang nandito ngayon. Napapagitnaan ko silang dalawa. Si Taeyong sa kanan. Si Doyoung naman sa kaliwa. Hindi ko alam saang lupalop sa dance floor banda sina Michelle. Nakadami din naman siya dun sa Tequilla Summer pero high na high padin ang energy niya. High tolerance ata siya sa alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong pumasok sa utak mo at sumama ka dito? Nakadami ka pa ata ng inom." bulong ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, okay? Nagrerelieve lang ako ng stress. Ang daming nangyari ngayong linggo." sagot ko sabay dukdok sa table. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung laughed. "At ikaw pa ang may ganang maistress?" </p><p> </p><p>Magaangat sana ako ng ulo para sagutin siya pero hindi ko na ginawa. Nahihilo padin talaga ako. Ibinato ko nalang sa direksyon niya kung anong makapa ko dun sa table. Tissue ata yon. </p><p> </p><p>Dumating na ang waiter na may dalang tubig. Kinalabit ako ni Doyoung para inumin yon. Mga ilang segundo bago ako sumunod. Pinainom nya ako ng pinainom. The heck. Feeling ko masusuka na talaga ako kaya pumunta ulit ako sa CR. </p><p> </p><p>Sumuka ako sa toilet bowl. Kadiri putek! Sising sisi ako sa pagiinom ko. First time ko 'to kaya talagang nabigla siguro yung sikmura ko sa alak. Naghilamos ulit ako ng mukha at nagmumog. Kinapa ko din sa bulsa ko yung inabot na mentos sakin kanina ni Doyoung. Kainin ko daw after ko masuka. Umokay okay naman ang pakiramdam ko after non. </p><p> </p><p>"Asaan ba sina Michelle? Bakit iniwan ka mag-isa?" bungad na tanong ni Taeyong pagkabalik ko sa couch. Andoon padin si Doyoung ang kaso lumipat sa kabilang side. So bale, kami nalang dalawa ni Taeyong ang magkatabi.</p><p> </p><p>Himala ah. Kinakausap niya ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko alam. For sure naman kasama non si Ten. Sila Lisa ang hindi ko alam anong ganap. Baka naghahanap ng kadate." mahinang sagot ko. As much as possible ayoko ng magsalita. Gusto ko nalang pumikit at matulog. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh ikaw asaan yung kadate mo kanina?" nakangising tanong ni Doyoung. Aba at talagang hindi siya titigil. </p><p> </p><p>Naniningkit ang mga matang tinitigan ko siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong date? Katabi ko ngayon date ko kaso hindi ako pinapansin." matapang na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nawala ang ngisi niya ng sinabi ko yon. Huli nadin ng marealize ko yung sinabi ko. Stupid Jaera. Umabot na nga talaga yung alak sa utak mo. Ano yung sinabi mo? Indirect way of saying yon na si Taeyong ang date mo! </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin kami pareho kay Taeyong na ngayon ay seryoso lang at hindi na ulit nagsasalita. Or more likely pinipigilan niya ang sarili niya na magsalita. Kumuha siya ulit ng baso at sinalinan ng tubig. Ibinigay niya yun sakin. Understood ko nanaman na ang ibig sabihin niya ay uminom ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Umuwi ka na." umiling siya at tumayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi pa pwede. Sabay kami ni Michelle kasi sakanila ako tutuloy." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay sige asaan si Michelle ngayon?" Sarcastic na tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko. Basta nga kasama nun si Ten!" </p><p> </p><p>Pagkasabi non luminga linga ako sa paligid. Hindi ko talaga makita kung asaan sila. Asaan na ba yung mga yon? Wag nilang sabihin na iniwanan nila ako? Luminga linga ulit ako at nakita si Lisa sa may kabilang table. May kausap na lalake. Agad akong naglakad papunta sakaniya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong nangyari sayo? You look wasted." nagtatakang tanong niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Asaan si Michelle? Uwi na kamo kami!" sigaw ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Hindi ba siya nagtext sayo? Nauna na! Si Ten daw ang maghahatid sakanya." </p><p> </p><p>Ano?! Loka lokang yon! Iniwanan nga ako! Agad kong nilabas ang phone ko at bumungad sakin ang text niya. </p><p> </p><p>Michelle : </p><p>Una na kami Mari. Kasama mo naman sina Taeyong. Sakaniya ka nalang muna pahatid. </p><p>;) </p><p>Balitaan mo ako sa mangyayari! </p><p> </p><p>Aba bwisit! Humanda siya sakin sa Tuesday! </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik ako sa couch namin kanina at humiga ron. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa ako nagtatagal sa ganong posisyon ng hatakin ako ni Taeyong paupo. Mas lalong umikot ang paningin ko. </p><p> </p><p>Narinig ko ang pagdating ni Taeil at Jungwoo. Gulat silang dalawa ng makita ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh si Jaemi ba yan? Anong ginagawa niyan dito? Pasundo niyo yan kay Jaehyun." tanong ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ako pagkasabi niya non. "Ano ka ba Taeil. Ako to si Jaera na mahal na mahal ka." biro ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Nanlalaki ang matang nakatitig siya sakin. "Seryoso ba? Uwi niyo na yan kung ano ano na sinasabi. Paano ba napunta dito yan? Sino kasama?" </p><p> </p><p>"Iuwi mo na si Jaera, Yong. Kawawa naman. Baka mamaya mapano kapag pinabayaang mag-isa." rinig kong sabi ni Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>"I second the motion!" sigaw ni Doyoung. Sira ulo. Ano kami nasa election ng class officers?</p><p> </p><p>"I second the motion point two." dagdag ni Taeil. Mga loko loko talaga. Rinig ko nagapir silang dalawa ni Doyoung pagkasabi non.</p><p> </p><p>Naramdaman ko ang paghatak sakin ni Taeyong sa braso. Umayos ako ng upo at tumingin sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Diretso uwi Yong ah. Wag kang biglang liko. Ipapapulis kita kapag may nangyari diyan kay Jaera." sabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango siya bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo ako pinapansin kanina tapos ngayong hahatid mo 'ko?" inis na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Kaya tumayo ka na diyan Jaera." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Sumimangot ako at umirap. "Ayoko nga. Manigas ka. Hindi ako sasama sayo."</p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, tara na. Anong oras na din oh." Sinubukan niya ulit akong hatakin pero hinatak ko pabalik ang kamay ko. </p><p> </p><p>Epekto siguro ng alak kaya nagiinarte ako ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"Halika na, Jaera." seryosong sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Halikan?" pang-iinis ko. Hindi ko nadin talaga alam saan ako humuhugot ng lakas ng loob sa mga sinasabi ko. Paniguradong pagsisisihan ko to bukas.</p><p> </p><p>Nagpipigil ng tawa na nanonood samin sina Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Halika na as in tara na at uuwi na tayo. Kung ano ano ng sinasabi mo diyan." Paliwanag niya. Kitang kita sa mukha niyang nauubusan na siya ng pasensya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala na talaga yan Yong. Kailangan ng umuwi. Ibang Jaera ata kaharap ko ngayon pucha dapat diyan videohan tapos ipapanood sakanya sa Tuesday." </p><p> </p><p>He sighed out of frustration. "Mari, tara na. Iuuwi na kita."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Mari, please. Wag kang susuka dito."</p><p> </p><p>Nasa biyahe na kami ngayon pauwi. Parang umiikot padin ang paningin ko kahit na nakapikit na ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Please. Malapit na tayo. Konting tiis nalang." pagmamakaawa niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako. Oo na, hindi na ako susuka dito. Bukod sa halatang mahal ang kotse eh naubos na ata lahat ng suka ko kanina bago kami umuwi. Nakatulala lang ako ngayon sa bintana. Ang bilis niya magpatakbo ng kotse. Parang may emergency sa pagmamadali. </p><p> </p><p>After 20 minutes huminto na kami sa kanto malapit sa bahay namin. Pinagbuksan niya ako ng pinto ng kotse at inalalayan pababa. Amoy na amoy ko ang pabango niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto ko yung pabango mo." wala sa sariling sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>May ibinulong siya pero masyadong mahina kaya hindi ko na narinig. Gusto ko sanang sumigaw ng buhatin niya ako katulad ng sa mga bagong kasal pero masyado akong nahihilo para gawin yon. Sa loob loob ko, ang awkward. Sana lamunin nalang ako ng lupa. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung dahil ba sa alak o sa hiya kaya ramdam na ramdam kong nagiinit ang mga pisngi ko ngayon. Humawak lang ako sa leeg niya habang naglalakad siya papunta sa gate. Mabuti nalang at madaling araw na kaya wala ng tao. Madami pa namang chismosa dito sa amin baka mamaya gawin pang malaking issue to. </p><p> </p><p>"Asaan na susi ng gate nyo? Akin na." sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Akin ka na?" tanong ko sabay tawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Akin na yung susi. Yung susi! Ibigay mo sakin susi ng gate nyo Mari ng makapasok na tayo." he clarified at halatang inis na inis na at mauubusan na ng pasensya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa muna ako bago sumagot. "Hindi ko sure kung dala ko ba. Baka naiwanan ko kina Michelle." </p><p> </p><p>Nakita ko ang gulat sa mga mata niya. Parang gusto niya bigla akong bitawan. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Wala kang susi?! Paano tayo makakapasok niyan?" </p><p> </p><p>I can almost hear him thinking. Binaba niya ako saglit at kinuha yung phone niya mula sa bulsa niya. Nagdial siya dito at may kinausap saglit. Para akong bumalik sa katinuan ng marealize ko kung anong mangyayari. </p><p> </p><p>"Sa condo ko nalang muna ikaw umuwi ngayong gabi." sabi niya at inalalayan ako papunta at papasok sa kotse. Sinusubukan niyang kunin ang susi sa bulsa niya habang umaalalay sakin. Medyo nahirapan siya pero sa huli nakuha niya din naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ano hatid mo nalang kaya ako kina Michelle? Gising pa naman siguro yun. O kaya kina Doyoung nalang muna ako. Malapit lang naman sila sa SMU diba?" </p><p> </p><p>Umiling siya at binuhay na ulit ang makina ng kotse. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ka pa magpapakahirap pumunta sa iba kung pwede namang sakin nalang?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Okay? Are we still talking about kung saan ako tutuloy ngayong gabi o may ibang meaning ang tanong niya na yon? </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nakatulog ako sa biyahe papunta sa condo niya. Nagising nalang ako at papasok na kami sa building. Humawak ulit ako sa may leeg niya habang naghihintay ng elevator. Ramdam na ramdam ko ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkapasok namin sa unit niya agad niya akong inupo sa sofa. Para padin talagang umiikot ang paningin ko kahit nakapikit na ako kaya hindi ko na idinilat ang mga mata ko para magtingin tingin sa paligid. After ilang minutes binuhat niya ulit ako papasok sa isang kwarto. Naramdaman ko nalang ang malambot na foam ng higaan kasunod ng panglalakeng amoy ng bedsheet niya. </p><p> </p><p>Binuksan ko ng konti ang mga mata ko at nakita ko siyang nakatingin lang sa akin. Nagiisip siguro kung anong gagawin. Ginulo gulo niya ang buhok niya sabay talikod. I heard him grunt. Nakita kong may tinawagan siya sa cellphone. </p><p> </p><p>"Dons, walang susi. Andito sa condo ko." he whispered. Nakaloud speaker ang tawag kaya rinig na rinig ko ang pagsigaw ni Doyoung sa kabilang linya. </p><p> </p><p>"PUCHA KA IPAPAPULIS KA TALAGA NAMIN NI TAEIL KAPAG MAY GINAWA KANG KABABALAGHAN DIYAN." </p><p> </p><p>Kulang nalang iuntog niya ang ulo niya sa dingding dahil sa sinabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Sinubukan kong umupo at tumayo pero agad din akong nahilo at naout of balance kaya naumpog ako sa headboard ng kama. Ang sakit! Parang nadagdagan lalo ang hilo ko. Binaba niya na ang tawag at agad na lumapit sakin. Tinanggal niya ang heels na suot ko at nilagay ang bag ko sa tabing lamesa malapit sa kama. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba kasing pumasok sa isip mo ha? Inom inom ka tapos hindi mo naman pala kaya." he asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan. Baka ikaw." I giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Ibang level talaga kakapalan ng mukha ko ngayong gabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi kita mapapalitan ng damit. Matulog ka nalang ng nakaganyan." </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na siya at pinatay ang ilaw. Bago niya tuluyang isara ang pinto lumingon siya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Mari." Hindi na ako nagabala pang sumagot at pumikit nalang. Nakatulog nalang akong tuluyan.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Pucha." </p><p> </p><p>Yon ang unang salita na nasabi ko pagkagising. Napahawak ako sa ulo ko at tumingon tingin sa paligid. </p><p> </p><p>Nasaan ako!? </p><p> </p><p>Agad agad akong tumayo at muntik ng masubsob. Tinignan ko sa full body mirror ang suot kong damit, iyon padin naman. Nakahinga ako ng maluwag dahil don. Tumingin tingin ulit ako sa paligid. Black and white ang kulay ng kwarto. Pamilyar ang amoy. May gaming computer at gaming chair sa tapat ng paanan ng kama. </p><p> </p><p>Napahawak ako sa dibdib ko. Ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ko! </p><p> </p><p>Masyado bang napadami ang inom ko kagabi!? Humiwalay ako kina Michelle!? May naguwi saking hindi ko kilala!? </p><p> </p><p>Umupo ulit ako sa kama habang ginugulo ang buhok ko. Pilit kong inaalala kung ano nangyari. Napatingin ako sa may side table at kinuha ang picture frame na nakapatong doon. Kumunot ang noo ko nang makita ang group picture ng Neo. Mukhang luma na ang picture. Baka noong freshmen o sophomore sila at kuha sa isang resto bar. Kasama pa nila dito si Gwein, siya yung nasa gitna. Magkatabi at magkaakbayan pa sila ni Jungwoo. Sa tabi naman nila si Doyoung, Taeil, Jaehyun, Taeyong tapos isang babae na hindi ko kilala. Maganda siya at maputi. Nakahawak siya sa braso ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa ganong pagiisip ako nung tumunog ang phone ko. Kinuha ko yun sa loob ng bag at halos malula ako sa dami ng text at tawag. Mostly galing kay Michelle. Yung iba naman kay Doyoung at Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>From : Lisa </p><p>Jaera, umuwi ka na ba? Isasabay na sana kita. </p><p>Ingat. Reply ka once you get home. </p><p> </p><p>From : Michelle </p><p>NASAAN KA? </p><p>WALA KANG SUSI NAIWANAN MO DITO SA BAHAY!</p><p>SABIHIN MO KAY TAEYONG IHATID KA DITO SA BAHAY NAMIN.</p><p> </p><p>Sagutin mo tawag ko! Hoy!</p><p>HINDI KA SASAGOT JAERA MARIELLE?</p><p> </p><p>HOY!</p><p>TUMAWAG SAKIN SI DOYOUNG ANONG NA KINA TAEYONG KA?</p><p>PUNYETA KA MARI WAG KANG GAGAWA NG KAHIHIYAN DIYAN. </p><p> </p><p>From : Doyoung </p><p>Basta may alak, may balak~ </p><p>Wag kang magkakalat ng kahihiyan dyan tama na yung sa Pop Up. </p><p> </p><p>Oh shit! Si Taeyong nga pala ang naguwi sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ko ang tubig na nakapatong sa bed side table at ininuman yon bago ako dahan dahang tumayo. Inayos ko din ang bedsheet at pinagpagan ang kama. Agad akong nagtype ng reply sa mga texts ni Michelle. Nakakatakot baka mamaya isumbong ako non kay Daddy. </p><p> </p><p>To : Michelle</p><p>Hello, goodmorning. </p><p>Kakagising ko lang. Nasa unit ako ni Taeyong. </p><p>Sorry kung hindi ako nakapagreply kagabi. Nakatulog agad ako. :( </p><p> </p><p>Dahan dahan kong binuksan ang pinto at sumilip sa labas pero hallway lang ang nakita ko. May isa pang pinto na katapat ng kwarto kung nasaan ako. Curious man wala na akong balak pasukin pa yon. </p><p> </p><p>Hiyang hiya talaga ako sa sitwasyon ko ngayon kaya balak ko sana siyang takasan. Hindi makabasag pinggan akong lumabas ng kwarto pero halos tumakbo ako pabalik ng makita siyang nasa kusina. Nakaplain white shirt siya at shorts. Halata din na basa ang buhok niya. Fresh na fresh galing sa pagligo. </p><p> </p><p>"Gising ka na pala. Morning." he greeted. </p><p> </p><p>Morning lang? Walang good? Hindi ba niya gustong nandito ako? </p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita pa sana ulit siya pero agad akong pumasok sa CR at naghilamos ng mukha. Nagmumog din ako ng mouthwash na nakita ko don. Nagsuklay na din ako ng buhok bago lumabas papunta sa kusina. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello. Goodmorning." nahihiyang bati ko. Walang imik na inilagay niya sa table ang dalawang slice ng toasted bread, eggs, and orange juice. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Hindi ka kakain?" Masungit ang pagkakasabi niya. Tinaasan pa ako ng kilay. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi kasi ano.. Kailangan ko ng-" </p><p> </p><p>"Ng? Umalis?" He scoffed. "Kumain ka man lang kahit konti. Halos isuka muna pati bituka mo kagabi." </p><p> </p><p>Umiling siya at pumunta sa may ref. Ako naman kumuha nalang nung tinapay at itlog. Kumakalam na din kasi ang sikmura ko. Naglapag siya ng isang baso ng tubig sa harap ko tsaka gamot. </p><p> </p><p>"Kamusta naman pakiramdam mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Wow, concern! Eh halos ayaw niya akong tignan kagabi sa Pop Up. Nilayasan pa nga ako nung dumating si Mingyu. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang. Medyo masakit lang ang ulo." sabi ko habang nakayuko at kumakain padin ng tinapay. "Sorry-" </p><p> </p><p>Naputol ako sa pagsasalita. "Sorry about saan?" patay malisyang tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sa ano...kagabi. Hindi ko inexpect na malalasing ako ng ganoon-" </p><p> </p><p>"Ako din. Hindi ko din ineexpect. You're a total mess last night. Kung ano anong sinasabi mo sakin." sabi niya at umiiling iling. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry talaga! Salamat sa paguwi mo sakin dito sa unit mo. Sorry sa abala. Babawi ako sayo promise yan! Gagawin ko lahat. At saka ano...dun sa nangyari nung exams sa may rooftop-" </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. Nangyari na. Wag na nating balikan." seryosong sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Uhm, ano kagabi. Wala namang nangyari diba?" I asked. </p><p> </p><p>Rumehistro ang pagkadismaya sa mukha niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala ka ba talagang tiwala sakin?"</p><p> </p><p>Niligpit na niya yung pinagkainan at nilagay sa lababo. Nagkrus ang mga braso siyang humarap sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi yun ang ibig kong sabihin! May nangyari ba sa akin! Sa akin, sa sarili ko. Baka kasi may nagawa o nasabi ako sainyo o sayo kagabi na nakakaoffend. I just wanna know so I can say sorry." depensa ko kasi mukhang naoffend ko siya sa sinabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling siya sakin. "Maaalala mo din yan. Or much better itanong mo kay Doyoung at Taeil sa Tuesday." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Bakit? So, may ginawa nga talaga ako?" Nagpapanic na tanong ko. I heard him chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Okay na ba kami? Hindi na siya galit? </p><p> </p><p>Binilisan ko na ang pagkain ko at nagoffer na maghuhugas ng pinagkainan. </p><p> </p><p>"Iwan mo nalang yan diyan." sabi niya at tinuro ang lababo. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Ako na." I insisted. </p><p> </p><p>"Lugar ko to. Ako na maghuhugas niyan. Bisita ka eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Please? Ang laking abala na ng nagawa ko sayo. Di ba sabi ko babawi ako?" </p><p> </p><p>Wala na siyang nagawa in the end. Pumunta na siyang sala at naupo sa sofa. Ako naman naghugas na ng mga plato habang suot padin tong bwisit na dress na 'to. Mabuti nalang at may doble akong hoodie kasi medyo pa-V ang neckline neto. Maeexpose ang cleavage ko kapag nagkataon. Yamot na yamot pa ako kasi gusto ko ng maligo. Pakiramdam ko ang dumi dumi ko na. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, musta pagrereview para sa special exams? You need help? Nung Friday na nasa library kayo nasa school pa ako non." I casually said. </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon siya sa akin mula doon sa sofa. "Oo nga daw. Pinakita sakin ni Doyoung yung inupload mo sa IG Story." </p><p> </p><p>Muntik ko ng mabitawan yung platong hinuhugasan ko. Walanghiyang Doyoung na yon. Pinagkalat pa talaga! </p><p> </p><p>"Pagkababa ko...wala ka na." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Naguguluhang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Lumingon ako sakanya and he looks bothered. Eto ang unang pagkakataon na nakita ko siyang ganito. Usually, chill lang siya at palaging nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Umuwi na ako eh. Mukha kasing uulan saka walang tao sa bahay." </p><p> </p><p>"Umuwi ka na? Hindi kayo nagkita ni Jaehyun?" </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko at isinara na ang gripo. Tapos na akong maghugas. Nagpunas akong kamay sa may towel sa tabi ng ref. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Hindi. Bakit naman kami magkikita?" nagtatakang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko sayo. Wala bang rason para magkita kayo?" He shot back. </p><p> </p><p>May alam ba siya tungkol sa pag-amin sakin ni Jaehyun? </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Hindi naman na kami nagkakausap." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung bakit ko kailangang iexplain ang sarili ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sa susunod kasi na gusto mo akong makita magtext ka nalang. O kaya ipasabi mo kay Doyoung. Pupunta naman ako agad." pangiinis ko. </p><p> </p><p>I saw him roll his eyes and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Talaga? Agad? Kahit na si Jaehyun pa ang kasama mo pupunta ka agad?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako nakasagot. Wala akong maisip na isagot.</p><p> </p><p>Humugot siya nang malalim na buntong-hininga. "Bakit pa nga ba ako nagtatanong kung alam ko nanaman ang sagot."</p><p> </p><p>"Aalis na ako. Baka nagaalala na si Michelle sakin." Pagpapaalam ko. Ang awkward bigla ng atmosphere. Wala siyang naging sagot. Dumiretso nalang ako sa pintuan at nag-bye sakanya bago ko isara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alam kong bitin. Hahaha. Sorry. Babawi ako next update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Pagkadating ko sa bahay nila Michelle halos sabunutan nila akong dalawa ni Ate Irene. Galit na galit talaga siya sa akin dahil sa hindi ko pagsagot sa mga texts at tawag niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Anong ganap mo don kina Taeyong? Himbing ba ng tulog mo habang ako nagaalala sayo?" tanong niya sa akin. Medyo kalmado nanaman siya ngayon. Unlike kanina na pinaghahahampas niya ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ate Mari may nangyari ba sainyo?" pilyang tanong ni Yeri. Aba himala at nandito nanaman siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong klaseng tanong yan Yerim gusto mong palayasin kita dito? Ha?" inis na sigaw ni Ate Irene. Highblood nanaman siya. Natawa nalang ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Walang nangyari. Magshower muna ako. Feeling ko ang dumi at ang baho ko na." Kinuha ko ang towel na nakaready sa silya at akmang papasok na ng banyo ng biglang humarang si ate Irene. </p><p> </p><p>"Sigurado kang wala?" mahinang tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala talaga ate ano ba! Tabi ka na diyan at maliligo na ako." Hinawi ko siya sa daan bago ako madaling madali na pumasok sa CR. </p><p> </p><p>Ang tagal ko ring naligo. Hindi ako umaabot ng 30minutes maligo may pasok man o wala pero ngayon umabot ako ng mahigit isang oras. Ilang beses akong nagsabon at nagshampoo. Nagkaskas din ako ng katawan gamit yung panghilod. Gusto ko talagang matanggal lahat ng germs galing sa bar. Feeling ko ang dugyot dugyot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkaligo ko, agad akong dumiretso sa kwarto ni Michelle. Hindi nanaman niya ako pinapansin. Sinumpong nanaman ata ng tampo. Andito din si Yerim at nakatambay. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy Michelle! Sorry na kasi. Talagang ibang klase yung kalasingan ko kagabi kaya hindi ako nakasagot sainyo." sabi ko habang tinatabihan siya sa kama. Umirap siya sakin at lumayo ng kaunti. "Sorry na please. Promise, hindi ko na uulitin. Last na yon." </p><p> </p><p>"Ay talagang hindi mo na uulitin Mari! Hindi na ulit kita isasama sa ganon." Inis na sabi niya sakin. "Muntik na kitang puntahan don kagabi. Mabuti nalang at napigilan ako ni Ten. Hindi ko alam sasabihin kay Tito kapag biglang tumawag dito at hinanap ka."</p><p> </p><p>Nakayuko lang ako na parang batang pinapagalitan habang sinasabi niya yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Hay nako, Jaera Marielle!" Stressed na banggit niya sa buong pangalan ko. "Dapat talaga ikinadena kita sakin kagabi eh! Lasing ka tapos malay ko ba kung madami ding nainom yung si Taeyong. Kung ano ano na pumapasok sa isip ko. Kapag ikaw talaga naano non, nako talagang ipapabugbog ko siya." </p><p> </p><p>Nagpapacute na ngumiti ako sakanya. Loka lokang babaeng to. Ang lawak ng imagination parang sina Doyoung. Ang cute cute ang sarap kurutin. "Eh. Hindi ganon si Taeyong no. Walang gagawin sakin yon. Wag ka na magalit. Hindi ko na talaga uulitin." </p><p> </p><p>Siyempre hindi niya ako matitiis kaya niyakap na niya ako at inayang kumain ng tanghalian. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos naming kumain agad na akong nagpaalam na uuwi. Miss na miss ko na higaan ko. Ang kaso gusto pa daw akong makasama ni Michelle kaya mamaya nalang daw ako after dinner umuwi. Tumambay nalang kami ulit sa kwarto niya. Siyempre hindi papaiwan si Yerim kaya eto kaming tatlo nakasalampak sa sahig ng kwarto at nanonood ng Girl From Nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>Binuksan ko ang facebook ko para sana ichat si Taeyong. Ipapaalam ko lang sakanya na nakauwi na ako samin. Baka kasi nagaalala na yon. </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Hello. Nakauwi na ako. Salamat ulit sa kagabi. :)</p><p> </p><p>Naghintay ako ng reply niya. Active 2 hours ago. Nakatulog siguro. Patapos na kami sa episode 3 ng makita kong online siya. </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong is typing...</p><p>Lee Taeyong : K. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat si Michelle at Yerim sa reaksyon ko sa reply niya. Ang tagal tagal na typing tapos yun lang pala ang sasabihin. Nakakatawa pero at the same time nakakainis. May side pala siyang ganito. Sana nagsend nalang siya ng like emoji para less effort. </p><p> </p><p>Me : Ang sungit naman! </p><p> </p><p>Nang hindi siya magreply, nagchat ulit ako. </p><p> </p><p>Me : Nagrereview ka na ba? </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong : Oo. </p><p> </p><p>Me : So, bawal ka guluhin? </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong : Ano ba kailangan mo? </p><p> </p><p>Ang sungit talaga. Pagtripan ko kaya to. </p><p> </p><p>Me : Ikaw</p><p> </p><p>Agad kong pinagsisihan na sinend yon. Korni mo, Jaera. Nakakahiya! Baka kung anong isipin niya! </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong is typing...</p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>by Yeng Constantino. Hehehe. Pakinggan mo yang kanta na yan. Kamusta naman pagrereview? Kaya pa? Kung kailangan mo ng tulong pupunta ako sainyo. </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong : </p><p>Lol. Wag na. </p><p>Magpahinga ka nalang dyan. Mamaya may epekto pa alak sayo kung ano ano sabihin mo eh.</p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Grabe ka sakin! Okay na ako! Nakapaligo na at lahat. </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong : </p><p>Weh? </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Ayaw mo lang ako kausap eh. </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong sent a video</p><p> </p><p>Binuksan ko yung video at tawang tawa ako kasi pinatugtog niya nga talaga yung kanta ni Yeng Constantino. </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Sige na magreview ka na. </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong : </p><p>Akala ko ba tutulungan mo ako? </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Akala ko ba wag na? </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong :</p><p>K. </p><p> </p><p>Napairap ako. Sinagot nanaman ako ng K! Hindi nalang ako nagreply at nanood nalang ulit ng Netflix. Nakatulugan na nila Michelle at Yerim yung palabas kaya maya maya pinatay ko nalang din yung laptop. Lumabas ako ng kwarto para sana kumuha ng meryenda ng saktong kakadating lang ni JB. Aba! Hindi talaga sila mapaghihiwalay na magkapatid ano. Nalaman sigurong andito si Yerim kaya sumunod. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy, Mari! Hello!" nakangiting bati at kaway niya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Nakiki-Mari. Close?! Tinaasan ko siya ng kilay. "Okay lang naman. Ikaw kamusta pagpopost mo ng selfie mo sa IG ko?" Mokong na to. Akala siguro niya hindi ko malalaman. </p><p> </p><p>"Hala sorry. Nagalit ba boyfriend mo?" kamot ulong tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala akong boyfriend. Pero inakala nung mga nakakita boyfriend kita." masungit na sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Edi totohanin nalang natin." sabi niya sabay kindat. </p><p> </p><p>Aba magaling! May itinatagong kalandian din tong pinsan ni Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>Sasagot na sana ako ng biglang lumabas ng kwarto si Michelle. Bagong gising kaya for sure masungit to. </p><p> </p><p>"Andito ka din JB? Sawang sawa na ako sainyong magkapatid baka pwedeng magpirmi kayo sa bahay niyo." Tama nga ako. Magsusungit nga tong si Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>"Eto naman parang di pinsan." nakangusong sagot ni JB. </p><p> </p><p>"Nga pala, andito na si Seulgi ah. Yung ka-MU mo dati. Nagkita na ba kayo?" Pagiiba ni Michelle sa usapan. </p><p> </p><p>So, talagang si Seulgi nga ni JB yung kasama namin kagabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha?" patay malisyang sagot ni JB habang tuloy tuloy sa pagkuha ng tasty at nutella. </p><p> </p><p>"How you like that!" sagot ni Michelle sabay tawa. "Ha mo mukha mo! Imbes na kaibigan ko nilalandi mo doon ka sa nakaraan mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Wala na yon. Tapos na." seryosong pagkakasabi ni JB. </p><p> </p><p>"Edi simulan ulit." seryoso ding sagot ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow ha. Para namang ganon kadali yon!" </p><p> </p><p>Patuloy lang sila sa ganong paguusap hanggang sa magkainisan nanaman sila. Ang cute talaga ng magpipinsan na to. Hindi talaga matatapos ang isang araw na walang bangayan. Pinicturan ko sila at pinost yon sa IG Story, "Aso't pusa nagaaway sa hapagkainan. Send help. :D" </p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 replied to your story </p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 : aba andiyan nanaman yang si jaebeom. may magseselos nanaman. </p><p> </p><p>Tawang tawa akong iniscreenshot yon at inupload ulit sa IG Story. Nilagyan ko yon ng caption at tinag siya. "HAHAHAHA @kdyoung.96 aminin mo ng ikaw yung magseselos kasi crush mo ako."</p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 replied to your story </p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 : ASA KA UY!</p><p>kdyoung.96 : INUPLOAD PA TALAGA SA IG STORY! BIGYAN MO NAMAN AKO NG KAHIHIYAN!</p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : HAHAHAHA okay lang yan Dons. Mahal ka padin naman ng Neo. </p><p>jaeramariellecho : Aminin mo nalang kasi na crush mo ako. Okay lang sakin yon.</p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 : WALA AKONG BALAK PUMANGALAWA SA PAPAASAHIN MO. </p><p> </p><p>Napairap ako at nagtype. Ang basher talaga netong si Doyoung! </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : BALIW!</p><p> </p><p>Magtatype pa sana ako ng biglang may magpop up na notification galing kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : magkasama nanaman kayo? </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : andito kapatid niya kaya sumunod dito kina michelle. </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : ang daming time. </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : wala ba siyang ibang pinagkakaabalahan. bat dyaan nanggugulo?</p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : grabe to. </p><p>jaeramariellecho : eh ikaw akala ko ba busy ka magreview? </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : hindi na. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ako. </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : weh? </p><p>jaeramariellecho : miss mo ko no? </p><p>jaeramariellecho : JOKE HAHAHAHA </p><p>jaeramariellecho : Uy joke lang! Wag mo seryosohin. </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : Tss. </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : Bahala ka nga dyan. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After dinner hinatid na ako nila Michelle pauwi. Sumalubong agad samin si Manang. Ngayong umaga lang pala siya dumating. Busog pa ako pero dahil nagluto siya kumain ulit ako ng konti. Hindi ko na pinaantay sakanya na matapos ako, pinagpahinga ko na siya agad. Ako nalang ang nagligpit at naghugas ng plato. Umakyat na ako sa kwarto pagkatapos non. Chineck ko ang phone ko para sa new messages pero wala naman. Nagiwan nalang ako ng message kay Dad bago ako matulog. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan, maaga akong nagising dahil sa sunod sunod na texts at tawag ni Michelle. Ngayong araw pala yung laro nila JB sa MOA ARENA. May tickets daw siyang nakuha. Late na akong nagising at nakagayak kaya nalate kami. Patapos na ang 2nd quarter pagdating namin. </p><p> </p><p>"GO JB!" malakas na sigaw niya. Nagsisigawan din lahat ng tao dito. Na kay JB kasi ang bola. Mas lumakas ang sigawan ng mashoot niya yon. 3 points! </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako mahilig sa basketball. Ang alam ko lang lamang ang team nila JB. Nang marinig ko ang malakas at maingay na tunog, alam kong nanalo na sila at tapos na ang laro. </p><p> </p><p>Nagmamadaling bumaba si Michelle kaya sumunod na din ako. Tumakbo papunta sa baba ng bleachers si JB para salubungin kami. </p><p> </p><p>"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sabi ni Michelle sabay bato sakanya ng pamunas. Pawis na pawis siya. </p><p> </p><p>"O diba nanalo kami! Nanood kasi kayo ni Mari!" Kumindat siya sakin pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>Tinanguan ko nalang siya. Ganyan lang talaga siguro siya. May ilan ilang babaeng dumadaan na ngingitian at kinakawayan din niya. Napapairap nalang si Michelle sa ginagawa niyang yon. Fanservice daw. Para daw may sumuporta sakanyang mga fan girls kada laro. </p><p> </p><p>"Shower lang ako. Ramenagi tayo pagkatapos, Mari." sabi niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Mari lang!? Akala ko ba kaming dalawa ililibre mo!?" Reklamo ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige na nga, sumama ka na. Wait nyo lang ako." Umalis na siya pagkasabi non. Kami naman ni Michelle lumabas muna ng MOA ARENA para maglibot libot. Nagtext si JB na matatagalan pa siya dahil kinausap muna siya saglit ng coach nila. Okay lang naman since hindi pa kami gutom. Pampagutom na din tong paglilibot. </p><p> </p><p>Ng magsawa na kami sa kakalibot nagmessage si Michelle kay JB na mauuna na kami sa Ramenagi. Medyo mahaba ang pila pagdating namin. Saktong pinapasok na kami ng dumating si JB na halatang bagong ligo at nakapagpalit na ng damit. Nagpost ako ng picture naming tatlo kasama ang orders namin sa IG Story ko at nilagyan ng caption na "Ramendate with these two. Thanks sa libre Captain JB!" </p><p> </p><p>Nagbrowse din ako ng ibang IG stories. Pare-parehas na online at may post yung trio sa NEO. Si Taeil, Doyoung at Taeyong. Kumunot ang noo ko nung viniew ko yung kay Doyoung. Nasa kotse sila at si Taeyong ang nagdadrive. May babae siyang katabi sa shotgun seat. Nakamention yung username kaya tinignan ko yung profile. </p><p> </p><p>Pamilyar. Siya ata yung babaeng kasama katabi ni Taeyong sa lumang group picture ng Neo na nakadisplay sa kwarto niya. </p><p> </p><p>itsjenniekim</p><p>529 posts - 15k followers - 109 following </p><p> </p><p>Wow famous! Ang daming followers! Nagscroll ako sa mga posts niya. Madami siyang kuha na nasa ibang bansa. Yung iba naman picture ng mga branded na bags at pabango na gamit niya. Napako ang tingin ko sa huling tatlong picture sa feed niya. Lahat posted 4 years ago. Yung una katulad nung group picture na nasa kwarto ni Taeyong at may caption na "2016 with the best people". Yung pangalawa naman is picture niya na nakatalikod na may caption na "taken by LTY" tapos nakatag si Taeyong. Yung pangatlo silang dalawa ni Gwein tapos ang caption lang is "♡.♡". </p><p> </p><p>Maganda siya. Mukhang mayaman. Saan kaya siya nag-aaral? Maputi. Shoulder length ang buhok. Mukhang mas matangkad ako sakanya. Artistahin ang itsura. Baka part time model siya kaya madaming followers? Ano kaya to ni Taeyong? Pinsan? Mukhang close na close sila eh. Kasama pa siya ng Neo noon. O baka naman kapatid o pinsan ni Doyoung kasi parehas silang Kim? </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy, kumain ka na. Wag puro cellphone." Kinuha ni Michelle ang phone ko at nilapag yon patalikod sa lamesa. Napansin niya atang malalim iniiisip ko kaya nagtanong siya. "Okay ka lang? Ano ba yung tinitignan mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako at kumain nalang. Naguusap sina Michelle at JB tungkol sa kung ano ano at nakikinig lang ako sakanila. Paminsan minsan sumusulyap silang dalawa sakin dahil halatang malalim ang iniiisip ko. Curious talaga ako sa babaeng yon. Gusto ko sanang tanungin si Doyoung ang kaso baka lumabas naman na chismosa ako. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko masyadong naenjoy ang Ramen! Sayang at libre pa naman! </p><p> </p><p>"JB, punta lang kami sa Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf ha. Okay lang?" Paalam ni Michelle nang lumabas na kami ng restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>Maaga aga pa naman. 3pm palang. Tumango naman si JB at sinabing hihintayin niya nalang kami sa may tapat ng National Bookstore. Kailangan nya din daw pumunta doon dahil may ipinapabili si Yerim. </p><p> </p><p>"Take two sa tanong ko kanina. Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Michelle sa akin habang naglalakad kami papasok sa coffee shop. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako. "Oo naman." </p><p> </p><p>"Anong gusto mo? Cafe Latte o Ice Cream?" tanong niya ulit. </p><p> </p><p>"Kakakain palang natin. Busog pa ako." </p><p> </p><p>"Dali na, Mari. Cafe Latte nalang para kahit mamaya mo na inumin?" tanong ulit niya. Persistent talaga siya kaya tumango nalang ako sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkapasok namin sa cofee shop agad akong humanap ng pwesto namin. Sa may couch malapit sa counter ko napiling umupo. Si Michelle naman nagpunta na sa counter para umorder sa aming dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkabalik niya dala ang order umupo siya sa tapat ko at agad na tumitig sakin. "Hindi mo ako maloloko. Ano yang iniisip mo kanina pa?" </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong-hininga ako saka sumagot. "May kilala ka bang Jennie Kim?" </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil siya sa dapat pagkuha ng litrato sa order namin. "Bakit? Anong meron sakanya?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman. Nakita ko lang kasi yung group picture nila noon ng Neo tapos ngayon naman kasama siya nila Taeyong." </p><p> </p><p>"Ahuh? O tapos?" Naghihintay pa siya ng sasabihin ko. </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong-hininga ulit ako. "Curious lang ako. Ano kaya siya ni Taeyong? Kasi parang silang dalawa ang close na close eh. Silang dalawa yung magkatabi sa group picture tapos nakatag pa siya dun sa isang picture nung Jennie." </p><p> </p><p>Lumawak ang ngiti niya sakin kaya napahinto ako sa sasabihin ko pa sana. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh bakit? Nakangiti ka diyan?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw ha! Nagseselos ka ba?!" tanong niya habang malisyosang nakatitig sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Hindi no! Curious lang. Parang never naman kasi siyang namention sakin ni Taeyong. Hindi din nila napaguusapan. Madalas na si Gwein lang ang binabanggit nila." paliwanag ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango-tango siya habang umiinom ng kape. "Oh, bakit hindi mo nalang tanungin sakanya mismo? O kaya kay Doyoung?" </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako. "Ayoko. Nakakahiya. Baka mamaya sabihin ang pakialamera ko." </p><p> </p><p>"Magtatanong ka lang naman. Wala namang masama dun." </p><p> </p><p>"Eh sino ba ako? Bakit ko kailangan tanungin? Mamaya sensitive topic pala yun tapos maungkat ko pa." Pagdepensa ko sa sarili ko pero deep inside gustong gusto ko na talagang sundin yung sinabi ni Michelle na magtanong. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano bang iniisip mo na relasyon nila ni Taeyong?" </p><p> </p><p>Matagal bago ako nakasagot. "Ex-girlfriend? Ganon." </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman akong nababalitaan na naging girlfriend ni Taeyong ngayong highschool tayo. Baka naman kaibigan niya lang yan? Itanong mo nalang sakanya." </p><p> </p><p>Sabagay. Wala naman akong nababalitaan na nagkagirlfriend si Taeyong. Sikat din siya sa batch namin katulad ni Jaehyun kaya kung sakaling nagkaroon malalaman at malalaman ng lahat yun. Madami ding nagkakagusto sakanya kahit na madalas tahimik at mukhang masungit. Hindi kasi siya gaanong palangiti unlike Jaehyun na kapag may bumating lower year level eh ngingiti agad at babati pabalik. Kung ganon din siguro si Taeyong baka alayan na ng rosas yan kapag dadaan. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako sakanya bago tumayo. Inaya ko na siyang maglakad lakad at puntahan na si JB sa National Bookstore. 4pm nadin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis ang naging biyahe namin pauwi. Dumiretso agad ako sa kwarto at nahiga. Iniisip ko kung itutuloy ko bang i-message si Doyoung. Wala lang. Bwibwisitin ko lang siya. </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : wow roadtrip. daming time?????</p><p> </p><p>Nakita kong online siya. Magrereply siguro to agad. </p><p> </p><p>kdoyoung.96 : wow ramenagi. daming time????? </p><p> </p><p>Umirap ako at nagtype ng reply. </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : sungit naman! joke lang eh! </p><p>jaeramariellecho : may itatanong ako. </p><p>jaeramariellecho : sino yung kasama nyong babae? </p><p> </p><p>kdyoung.96 : si Marie. </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : huh? Jennie Kim ang nakalagay na pangalan sa profile nung nakatag. sinong Marie? </p><p> </p><p>kdoyoung.96 : second name niya. yun tawag namin sakanya. Jennie Marie Kim full name. </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : ah, okay. close sila ni taeyong no? </p><p> </p><p>kdoyoung.96 : kaming tatlo kasama tapos si taeyong lang kaclose? ano ganap namin dito ni taeil kung ganon? </p><p>kdyoung.96 : magkakababata kaming apat. bakit? inistalk mo no! </p><p>kdyoung.96 : ano hanggang sa dulo ng feed napadpad ka kaya ka nagtatanong?</p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : wala. curious lang. mukhang artista eh.</p><p>jaeramariellecho : sige na, goodnight kuneho! see you bukas! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inexit ko na ang instagram dahil baka kung ano ano pa maitanong ko. Mamaya kung ano pa isipin niya sa pagiging curious ko. Naghilamos at nagbihis nalang ako at dinistract ang sarili ko sa pagdadrawing. Habang nagshashade ako, tatlong beses nagvibrate yung phone ko. Kinuha ko 'yon at tinignan kung sino ang nagmessage. </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 sent you a message</p><p>_jeongjaehyun sent you a message</p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko at parehong binuksan yon. </p><p> </p><p>_jeongjaehyun : you're with JB again? nanood ka game nila? </p><p> </p><p>Agad naman akong nagreply. </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : oo. inaya niya kami ni michelle eh. :) </p><p> </p><p>Sunod ko namang binuksan yung message ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : may itinatanong ka daw sabi ni doyoung? </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : saan ka galing? MOA? </p><p> </p><p>I bit my lower lip to stop myself from smiling. Sinasabi ko na nga ba at sasabihin ni Doyoung sakanya yung pagtatanong ko. Ang daldal talaga! </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : nanood kami laban ni JB kanina tapos kumaing ramen. bakit mo natanong? </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : bawal ba ako magtanong? </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : sungit ha!</p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : sige tanong ka lang ng gusto mong itanong tapos sasagot ako. </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : andyaan din kami kanina sa MOA. umuwi kayo agad? </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : oo hehehe </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : libre kita bukas! diba sabi ko babawi ako sayo. saan mo gustong kumain after school? </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : kahit saan basta wag sa ramenagi at seafood island. </p><p> </p><p>What? Parehong paborito ko pa namang kainan yon! May galit ba 'to sakin? </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : GRABE! PABORITO KO MGA YAN! LALO NA SA SEAFOOD ISLAND. </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : yeah paborito kasi dyaan ka nilibre ni jaehyun pagkatapos ng celebration natin ng birthday mo. </p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho ; excuse me paborito ko na yan bago pa man siya dumating sa buhay ko.!</p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : sige kunwari naniniwala ako.</p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : osige hindi na sa dalawang yan. saan mo ba gusto kumain? isama nadin natin si doyoung para masaya. </p><p> </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : kahit saan. </p><p>taeyonglee.95 : basta kasama ka.</p><p>taeyonglee.95 : *kayo. :) </p><p> </p><p>Napatawa ako sa reply niya. I snapped a picture of myself na nakathumbs up at sinend yun sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>jaeramariellecho : okay. kahit saan basta kasama ka. </p><p>jaeramariellecho : *kayo. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka pa ba tapos dyan?" </p><p> </p><p>Umupo si Michelle sa tabi ko at kinalabit ako. Break time at nandito ako ngayon sa may kiosk malapit sa chapel habang kumakain ng corn dog na binili ko kanina. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukha ba?" masungit na sagot ko. Stressed na stressed ako dahil ngayon ko lang naalala yung book report na kailangan naming ipasa mamaya para sa English Literature. </p><p> </p><p>"Aba malay ko naman! Bakit ba kasi nakalimutan mo yan? Before exams pa kaya binigay yan." Pagrarason niya sa akin. "Dalian mo dyan. Section nila Ten kasabay natin sa seminar!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ngayon ba yon?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Sandali nalang naman at matatapos na ako sa book report na 'to. Mamaya pa namang uwian ang binigay na deadline ng pasahan kaya baka pwedeng mamayang lunch break ko nalang ituloy.</p><p> </p><p>"Kakasabi ko lang? Kaya tapusin mo na yan bago tumunog ang bell." sagot niya sa akin. "Kailangan magkalapit kami ng upuan!" </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Umagang kay landi." pangiinis ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Tinawanan lang niya ako bago sumagot. "Sus. Wag ka na mainggit. Gagawan natin ng paraan na makatabi mo si bebe Jaehyun mamaya!" </p><p> </p><p>Napairap naman ako dahil doon. Isang linggo na pala ang lumipas simula ng sabihin niyang nagkakagusto na siya sa akin. Ang sabi ko sakanya after exams nalang kami mag-usap pero mukhang hindi padin ako ready para doon. Ewan, parang kailangan ko pa ng mas mahabang panahon para pagisipan kung anong sasabihin ko sakanya. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako nagkakaganito. Naguguluhan din ako sa sarili ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na, Michelle. Okay na akong ikaw ang katabi." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hay nako, Mari. Galaw galaw din! Single na yung tao oh. It's your time to shine! Wala bang ganap sainyo?" nakataas ang kilay na tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan." Agad akong nagiwas ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko pa nga pala nasasabi kay Michelle yung pag-amin ni Jaehyun. For sure, kung sasabihin ko yan sakanya ngayon baka siya ang gumawa ng paraan para makapagusap agad kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Paanong ewan? Pwede ba yon? Wala man lang usap sa text o chat? Akala ko pa naman malaki na progress nyo kasi lumabas na kayo together." Paguusisa niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>May progress naman kami. Ang kaso kapalit ng progress na yon ang paggulo ng buhay ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hayaan mo na. If it's meant to be, it will be." maikling sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay, ano asa nalang sa tadhana sis? Walang ganon! 2020 na! Kailangan mong kumilos at lumandi." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko nalang siya pinansin at kinuha na ang phone ko. Tinignan ko kung may mga nakalimutan pa ba akong gawin. Eto na nga lang talagang book report. Gusto ko ng i-relax ang utak ko kaya mamaya nalang ulit lunch break. </p><p> </p><p>Humarap ako sakanya. "Tara na sa classroom. Ang init na dito." </p><p> </p><p>Agad naman siyang nagligpit ng mga gamit niya at tumayo nadin katulad ko. Gusto ko pa sanang bumili ulit ng corn dog at banana milk dahil nagugutom pa ako pero tinatamad na daw siyang umikot pa pabalik sa canteen. Bibigyan nalang daw niya ako ng baon nyang stick-o mamaya bago kami pumunta sa seminar. </p><p> </p><p>Paakyat na kami sa hagdan ng matanaw ko sila Taeyong. Sila nanaman nila Taeil at Doyoung ang magkakasama. Nasa lounge sila at mukhang masaya ang pinaguusapan dahil tawa ng tawa si Doyoung. May kasama pang paghampas kay Taeyong ang tawa niya. Kitang kita pa ang ngala ngala. </p><p> </p><p>May sinasabi sakin si Michelle pero hindi ko siya iniintindi. Doon sa apat nakatuon ang atensyon ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy, nakikinig ka ba? Tulala ka diyan!" tanong nya saakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Ano ba yon?" tanong ko. "Sorry. Distracted lang." </p><p> </p><p>"Distracted? Saan? Ano ba tinitignan mo?" tanong niya sabay tingin din kung saan ako nakabaling kanina. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Nevermind." Hinila ko na siya para tuluyang umakyat ng hagdan. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala daw. Nakita ko sila Taeyong sa lounge. Yie." Pang-aasar nya sa akin. "Kamusta nga pala yung tungkol dun sa Jennie? Naitanong mo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oo pero kay Doyoung." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Edi hindi ka din nakatiis na hindi magtanong. Oh, anong sabi?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kababata nilang apat. Jennie Marie Kim full name. Marie daw tawag nila. Siguro kapag tinatawag akong Mari ni Taeyong naalala nya yon eh kaya palagi siyang nakangiti." </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa siya nang malakas pagkasabi ko non. Gulat akong napatingin sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano namang nakakatawa dyan?" tanong ko. Nababaliw na ata talaga tong babaeng to. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit kasi ganyan mukha mo?" Huh? Ano namang meron sa mukha ko? </p><p> </p><p>"Problema mo sa mukha ko? May dumi ba? Namumula?" Kukunin ko sana ang phone ko para tignan kung anong meron pero nagsalita na siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukha kang batang paslit na naagawan ng candy!" sagot niya sabay tawa ulit. "Kababata lang naman pala. Ikaw naman ang gusto ni Taeyong. Awkward nga lang na nickname mo halos kaparehas ng second name niya." </p><p> </p><p>Ano namang konek ng pagkakagusto sakin ni Taeyong dito? </p><p> </p><p>"Yie. Nagseselos si Mari! Crush mo nadin si Taeyong? Paano na si Jaehyun nyan? Masama maging salawahan friend. Pili ka ng isa lang." Pangiinis niya sa akin. Umirap ako kahit na nakatingin siya ngayon sa phone niya at hindi niya ako makikita. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung ano ano sinasabi mo diyan. Nahahawa ka na kay Doyoung eh." sagot ko. "Hindi ako nagseselos. Si Jaehyun padin ang gusto ko." </p><p> </p><p>Binulsa niya ang phone niya para tignan ako at hawakan sa mukha. "Labas na labas sa ilong ang pagkakasabi mo Mari! Nako talaga! Ayan ba ang epekto ng paguwi sayo sa condo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sira! Curious lang naman ako sa kung anong relasyon nila kasi dun sa post nung babae sa instagram mukhang may something. 4 years ago pa naman yon pero mahirap na ano! Mamaya may unfinished bussiness pala silang dalawa edi madamay pa ako. Ayoko ng masabihan nanaman na nanira ng relasyon. Saka kung Marie talaga tawag nila don okay lang hindi ako affected. Jaera nalang ulit itawag niya sa akin." Sunod sunod na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, sa lahat ng hindi affected ikaw ang madaming sinabi. Oo na, sige na. Hindi ka na affected. Hinding hindi talaga, Mari." Nakangiting sagot niya sa akin.</p><p> </p><p>Nagtalo pa kami hanggang sa makarating sa classroom. Nakasalubong namin si Jaehyun na palabas habang may kausap sa phone. Ngumiti siya sa akin sabay kaway. Ngumiti din ako pabalik sakanya at sinundan siya ng tingin hanggang sa makalayo. </p><p> </p><p>Pagupo namin sa pwesto namin agad na pinitik ni Michelle ang noo ko. "Kakasabi ko lang kanina. Masama maging salawahan. Isa lang dapat." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ako salawahan okay! Tumigil ka na nga sa kakaganyan mo Michelle." Badtrip na sabi ko. May epekto padin ata ang Tequilla Summer sakanya. Kung ano ano sinasabi. Nagpeace sign nalang siya sa akin at nagayos na ng gamit.</p><p> </p><p>Maya maya tumunog na ang bell. Inantay lang namin ang adviser namin na dumating para papilahin kami papuntang auditorium. Pagpasok namin andoon na agad ang section nila Taeyong. Saglit kaming nagkatinginan. Ngumiti at tumango lang ako sakanya sabay bawi agad ng tingin. Naalala ko yung pagsend ko ng picture ko sakanya kagabi pati nadin yung message ko. Nakakahiya! Ano bang naisip ko at ginawa ko yon! Kung mababasa lang siguro ni Michelle yon paniguradong mas aasarin niya akong salawahan. </p><p> </p><p>After ng opening prayer nagsimula na ang seminar. Hindi kami magkatabi ni Michelle dahil ginawang alternate na boys and girls ang magkatabi. Okay lang naman sa akin para makapagfocus ako sa sinasabi ng speaker at walang manggugulo. Madali kasing mabored si Michelle sa mga ganito. Napakaikli ng attention span. Natupad ang gusto niya na magkalapit sila ng upuan ni Ten kaya masayang masaya ang gaga. Rinig na rinig ko ang pagpalakpak niya mula dito sa pwesto ko. Pustahan kilig na kilig yan.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Gutom na gutom ako paglabas namin ng auditorium. Naextend ng 30minutes ang pagsasalita ng speaker kaya late na kaming lumabas para maglunch. Wala namang problema don since kapag ganitong may nakain na oras ieextend ang ng break namin. </p><p> </p><p>Mabuti nalang at mabilis kaming nakaorder at nakahanap ng pwesto. Level 10 na talaga ang gutom ko. Agad akong sumubo ng sunod sunod pagkaupo. Painom na sana ako ng softdrinks ng biglang may umupo sa tabi namin. </p><p> </p><p>"O, ano? Musta ang kalasingan natin nung Sabado?" Salubong na tanong sakin ni Doyoung. Kasunod niyang umupo sina Taeil at Taeyong. Tumawa si Taeil at tinignan ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako 'to si Jaera na mahal na mahal ka." sabi niya kaya nagtawanan silang apat kasama si Michelle. Akala ko pa naman ipagtatanggol niya ako kaso humirit pa talaga siya. "Ang kalat kalat mo malasing Mari!"</p><p> </p><p>Parang gusto kong magpalamon sa lupa nung maalala kong sinabi ko nga kay Taeil yon. Yumuko nalang ako at nagpatuloy na sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>"Nasa MOA pala kayo kahapon. Sayang hindi tayo nagkita kita." Pag-iiba ng topic ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Sa tingin mo gusto kitang makita?" pangiinis ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch, Jaera. Ganyanan na pala?" sabi niya arteng umiiyak. Loko lokong kuneho to. Nagdadrama pa. </p><p> </p><p>"Joke lang naman. Ang cute cute mo kaya!" nakangiting sabi ko sabay pisil sa pisngi niya. Masarap ang lunch ko kaya magiging mabait ako ngayon dito kay kuneho.</p><p> </p><p>"Nga pala, baka one of these days pumunta dito si Marie, yung kababata namin. Gusto daw niyang manood ng practice ng banda." singit ni Taeil. "Ipapakilala ka namin dun Jaera. Naikwento ka din kasi namin eh."</p><p> </p><p>Ang awkward talaga na tinatawag nilang Marie yung si Jennie. Bakit ba kasi kailangang Marie itawag sakanya eh mas okay namang pakingan ang Jennie? Pwede din namang Jen o kaya Jenjen kung gusto nila na medyo cute. Bakit kailangang katulad pa ng nickname ko?</p><p> </p><p>Tumango nalang ako bilang sagot. Okay lang naman sakin. Gusto ko din namang makita siya ng personal. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag mong susungitan, Jaera ha. Kalma ka lang." biro ni Doyoung kaya sinamaan ko siya ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>At bakit ko naman susungitan? Yung kaibigan nga nila ang dapat nilang pagsabihan. Maganda siya at palangiti sa mga pictures pero mukhang may pagkamasungit. Artistahin din ang dating kaya baka mamaya ako pa ang sungitan non. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukha namang makakasundo siya ni Mari." sabi ni Taeyong. "Magaling din kumanta yon. Kung gusto mo i-try nyong magcover ng kanta." </p><p> </p><p>"Oo nga! Try nyo Jaera. Mukhang magiging maganda naman harmonization niyo." masayang sabi ni Taeil sabay tapik sa balikat ko. "Sabihin ko sakanya. Ipa-upload ko sa youtube channel niya. Vlogger din kasi yun eh." </p><p> </p><p>"No thanks. Hindi na kailangan." walang pakialam na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>I heard Taeyong chuckle kaya napatingin ako sakanya. Hindi naman niya ako tinitignan, anong tinatawanan neto? Napatingin din ako kay Michelle na katabi niya. Nagpipigil din ng tawa ang bruha. Eto namang si Doyoung umiiling iling lang at tumatawa ng bahagya. Si Taeil lang ata ang walang pakialam sakanila at focus lang sa kinakain. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" tanong ko sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>Si Taeyong ang sumagot. "Wala. Ang cute mo. Kumain ka na nga lang ulit." sabi niya sabay lapag sa harapan ko nung banana bread na hawak niya. </p><p> </p><p>"At dito pa talaga sa harap namin naglandian!" bintang samin ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Landian agad? </p><p> </p><p>Kinain ko nalang yung banana bread na binigay niya. Hindi na ulit nila brining up yung tungkol sa kababata nila. Sila sila na lang nila Michelle ang nagkwekwentuhan. Tumunog nadin naman maya maya yung bell kaya sabay sabay na kaming umakyat papunta sa classroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagkapasok namin nasa harapan si Luna. May importanteng annoucement daw. Hinintay muna niyang makumpleto kaming lahat bago masimula. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, wala si Ms. Asis ngayon. May biglaang meeting ang buong faculty. Free time nalang daw muna yung subject nya since mukhang madami pa daw hindi tapos sa book report. Pwede kayong magstay dito o sa library." nakangiting sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Buti naman! Maaga ko matatapos yung book report. Hindi na ako mangangarag mamayang uwian. And speaking of uwian, hindi ko pa ulit nabibring up yung usapan namin kagabi ni Taeyong na ililibre ko siya. Hindi naman siguro niya makakalimutan yon. Pupuntahan ko nalang siya mamaya sa classroom nila para sure. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang boring! Sana pala hindi ko din muna ginawa yung book report para busy din ako ngayon." sabi ni Michelle pagkaupo sa pwesto namin. </p><p> </p><p>Umayos na ako ng upo at inilabas ang mga gamit ko. Gagawin ko na agad habang kinukwentuhan ako netong si Michelle. Sa totoo lang, gusto ko sanang sa library gumawa ang kaso baka mapalabas lang kami sa kadaldalang niya. Masungit pa naman si Miss BoA. </p><p> </p><p>Wow, close kami? First name basis. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uy, ano yan!" agad akong nag-angat ng tingin sa taong nagsalita sa harapan ko. Si Doyoung. Ano nanaman ginagawa neto dito? Dito pa ata napiling tumambay sa classroom namin. Kasama din niya si Taeil pero doon kay Jaehyun dumiretso. Mukhang sa library magiistay si Jaehyun kaya agad din silang umalis.</p><p> </p><p>Curious siyang sumilip sa isinusulat ko kaya agad kong nilayo sakanya para asarin siya. Ngumuso siya at inirapan ako saka umupo dun sa bakanteng upuan sa harap ko, kunwaring nagtatampo. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang isip bata talaga." bulong ko. Mahina lang pero sapat para marinig niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako pa isip bata eh ikaw yung tinitignan lang naman ang ginagawa inilayo agad. Akala mo naman aagawin ko sayo yan? Sayo na yan uy!" pakikipagtalo niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Gumagawa ako ng book report. Obvious ba? May ganito din naman kayo diba." pamimilosopo ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Nye nye nye may ganito din naman kayo diba?" paggaya niya sa akin na parang bata. </p><p> </p><p>Inirapan ko nalang siya at nagpatuloy sa ginagawa ko. Silang dalawa ni Michelle ang nagdaldalan. Naglaro pa ng ML kinalaunan. Napaangat ang tingin ko ng may kumatok. Napatigil tuloy ako sa pagsusulat nang pumasok si Ten kasama si Taeyong. May hawak silang shake. Naupo silang dalawa sa tabi ni Doyoung. Si Ten sa kanan, malapit kay Michelle. Si Taeyong sa kaliwa, malapit sa akin.</p><p> </p><p>"May practice ba ang banda mamaya?" tanong ni Taeyong kay Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako sakanya. Napansin ko tuloy yung tangos ng ilong niya at ang jawline niya. Ang ganda naman ng side profile niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nakitingin siya sa paglalaro ng ML nila Doyoung. Umiling lang ito bilang sagot sa tanong niya. "Nice. Gumagaling ka na maglaro Dons ah." sabi niya at sinandal ang siko sa tuhod. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ako titigil hangga't hindi ako nagiging Mythic. 1k kapag naging Mythic ako next week." sagot neto sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow ha. Lakas naman maghamon ng pustahan." natatawang sagot niya. Agad akong napaiwas ng tingin nang lumingon siya sa akin. Napansin niya sigurong may nakatingin sakanya? Nag-kunwari nalang akong binabasa ang sinulat ko. "Okay sige call. 1k kapag naging Mythic ka next week." Hindi padin niya inaalis ang tingin sakin pagkasabi niya non. </p><p> </p><p>Ako naman ngayon ang naawkwardan. Ganito pala feeling ng may nakatingin sayo. Ginagantihan ata ako. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the time na nakatambay sila dito sa room namin nahuhuli ko siyang patingin tingin sakin. Hindi naman sa pagiging assumera pero parang may gusto siyang sabihin sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Lumabas sandali si Michelle at Ten kaya kami nalang tatlo ang magkakasama ngayon. Tutok padin talaga si Doyoung sa paglalaro nya ng ML.</p><p> </p><p>"Ang boring naman.." kunwaring sabi ko kahit wala naman akong kausap. "Wala bang gustong kumausap sakin dito." Dugtong ko pa. </p><p> </p><p>Narinig kong natawa medyo natawa siya sa ginagawa ko dahil kinakausap ko ang sarili ko. Nag-angat naman saglit ng tingin sakin si Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako ba pinaparinggan mo o si Taeyong?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Mari. Mukha ka kasing busy kanina pa kaya hindi kita kinakausap." </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ko nang sabihin ni Taeyong yon. Mukha ba akong nagpaparinig na kausapin niya ako!? Hindi naman iyon ang intensyon ko! Ang tahimik lang kasi naming tatlo dito! Hindi ko alam kung paano ako magpapaliwanag. </p><p> </p><p>"A-ano...wala sige. Manood ka nalang kay Doyoung diyan." I tried to save myself. </p><p> </p><p>He just shrugged. Hindi na siya sumagot. Mukha tuloy akong nagpapaliwanag sa hangin. Si Doyoung naman tumingin lang saming dalawa saka umiling. "Hindi nalang kasi kayo magtabi tapos mag-usap eh." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ko nalang ang bag ko at nilabas ang cellphone ko pero walang signal kaya lumabas muna ako. Dinala ko nadin ang earphones ko. Kakasara ko palang ng pinto ng makita ko na sumunod siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Sumandal si Taeyong sa pinto habang ako, nasa tabi niya at nagkukunwaring nagbabrowse ng music sa phone. Isinuot ko na ang dala kong earphones. Ang awkward! </p><p> </p><p>Bigla siyang tumawa kaya napatingin ako sakanya. Hindi naman siya nagsalita kaya binalik ko nalang ang tingin ko sa phone ko. Doon ko lang narealize na nakabaligtad iyon at hindi pa nakasuksok ang earphones ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tinago ko na lang ang phone ko sa bulsa at papasok na sana ulit pero parang gusto ko siyang kausapin. Wala naman akong masabi! Sumandal nalang ako sa may pader, katabi niya. After a while, I started talking. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ka andito?" I asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Sinusundan ka." maikling sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako at nagisip pa ng tanong. <br/>"Kamusta special exams mo kanina?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang. Nakapagreview naman ako." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ulit ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Tapos ka na dun sa book report?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oo." </p><p> </p><p>Bakit ang ikli niya sumagot? Para namang wala siyang interes na makausap ako kaya nanahimik nalang ako at tumingala sa kisame. </p><p> </p><p>"Yung sinabi ko kagabi, tuloy ba tayo?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw, kung gusto mo akong makasama. Libre naman ako anytime para sayo." </p><p> </p><p>Ramdam kong nag-init ang pisngi ko dahil don. </p><p> </p><p>Sinubukan kong baguhin ang topic. "Uhm, may naisip ka na ba kung saan mo balak magcollege?" Out of the blue na tanong ko. Ang random! Pero okay na din yon atleast naiba ang topic. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Sa Ateneo. Doon din balak nila Doyoung eh. Yung kababata kasi naming sinasabi ko sayo kanina doon mag-aaral. Doon nalang kami para may friends na agad siya." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Sobrang special naman niyang kababatang yan at talagang sila ang magaadjust para sakanya. Wala ba siyang ibang kaibigan?</p><p> </p><p>"Yung Jennie? Nakita ko sa IG story ni Doyoung. Maganda siya ah. Bagay kayo." sabi ko. "Anyway, ano kukunin mo sa Ateneo?" </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa lang siya sa sinabi ko. Ano nanamang nakakatawa? Natatawa siyang bagay sila? </p><p> </p><p>"Legal Management." maikling sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ay, may balak mag-abogado.</p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw? Saan mo balak? At anong course?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"UST. Architecture." nakangiting sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang siya bilang sagot. "Ayaw mo bang sa Ateneo nalang?" </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko sa tanong niya. "Bakit?" </p><p> </p><p>"Para magkasama tayo...nila Doyoung." alanganing sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw, ayaw mo bang sa UST nalang," tanong ko. "Para magkasama tayo...nila Michelle?" </p><p> </p><p>The side of his lips rose up, trying to stifle a smile. Napapikit nalang ako ng mariin at binaling ang tingin sa sahig. Mentally, sinasampal ko na ang sarili ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy! Anong ginagawa nyo diyan?" Nagulantang kami ng biglang lumabas si Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Napaayos ako ng tayo. Tumingin siya sa akin bago ibalik ang tingin kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukhang seryoso ang usapan niyo ah? Nakaistorbo ba ako?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita na sana ako pero naunahan ako ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Sa UST nalang para magkasama tayo..." nakangising sabi niya. "Nila Michelle." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Anong UST pinagsasasabi mo diyan?" naguguluhang tanong sakanya ni Doyoung. "Pupunta kayong UST mamaya? Sama ako!" </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Hindi makakarelate dito ang mga kuneho." sagot ko at bumaling kay Taeyong. I smiled at him before saying, "Sabi mo yan ah. Sa UST ka na." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba kasing meron sa UST? Mga malalandi kayo! Kaya pala ang tagal tagal niyo dito sa labas!" pangbibintang samin ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Hanap ka na din kasi ng malalandi mo." sagot ni Taeyong at hinihila na paalis si Doyoung. "See you mamaya, Mari." </p><p> </p><p>"Oy, anong mamaya? Hindi padin tapos landian niyo? Tatlong araw ng on-going yan!"</p><p> </p><p>Napailing na lang ako sa sinabi ni Doyoung. "See you mamaya, Taeyong!" Iniwanan ko na sila at nakangiting pumasok sa loob ng classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"My treat! Anong order mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Andito kami ngayon sa cofee shop malapit sa school. Nakatingin sa menu si Taeyong at mukhang nagiisip kung ano ang oorderin niya. Ako, alam ko na agad ang akin kaya hindi ko na kailangang mag-isip. Hawak niya ngayon yung paper bag na naglalaman ng mga libro na hiniram ko sa library kanina. Hindi sumama samin si Doyoung. May iba daw silang lakad ni Taeil at Jungwoo. Nagmamadali silang umalis kanina kaya hindi ko na inusisa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko muna magkape." sabi niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Tea nalang? Ako na oorder para sayo." sambit ko sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango siya at nanatili sa tabi ko hanggang sa maka-order na ako. Napakunot ang noo ko ng makitang pasulyap-sulyap ang babae sa cashier kaya sinundan ko kung anong tinitignan niya. Nakatingin sa phone niya si Taeyong, nagtatype. </p><p> </p><p>"Pangalan po, Maam?" tanong nung cashier sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari. M-A-R-I not Marie with an E." sabi ko para mas malinaw. Ilang beses na kasing nangyayari na nagkakamali sa spelling ng nickname ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Sir po? Anong name?" tanong ulit niya pero this time nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>"Tae-"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Name ko nalang din ang ilagay mo." singit ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tumaas ang kilay ni Taeyong pagkatingin sa akin dahil sa pagputol ko sa pagsabi niya sa pangalan niya. Hindi ko nalang siya pinansin at inabot na ang bayad. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong." pagpupumilit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay po, Sir." kinikilig na sagot ng babae habang nagsusulat siya dun sa cup. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos niya iabot sa akin ang sukli ko, naghanap na kami ng mauupuan. Magkatapat nanaman kami ngayon. Nakatingin ako sa labas habang siya at tinitignan ang mga librong hiniram ko. Mukhang mahilig din siyang magbasa. Tanda ko na may bookshelf siya na puno ng libro sa kwarto niya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Maam Mari!" Tumayo agad ako para kunin ang order ko, pati ang inorder kong blueberry cheesecake. </p><p> </p><p>Pagbalik ko sa table, tinawag na rin si Taeyong. Nilapag niya ang pagkain niyang ensaymada sa mesa, pati ang green tea na inorder ko para sakanya bago niya ibinalik ang tray naming dalawa sa counter. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ko ang cup niya ng mapansin na may nakasulat doon. </p><p> </p><p>'Taeyong</p><p>Have a nice day. ^^' </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako makapaniwalang tumingin sa cup ko na pangalan ko lang ang nakalagay! Wala man lang smiley face or heart! Pangalan ko lang talaga! Ano to? Hayagang favoritism? My god! </p><p> </p><p>"Anong tinitignan mo? Gusto mo ba tikman?" tanong ni Taeyong pagkabalik sa harapan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Sige na inumin mo na, sayo yan eh." Binalik ko na ang inumin niya sa mesa. Naghiwa nalang ako sa blueberry cheesecake ko. Grabe talaga ang privileges ng mga lalake kapag gwapo! Napairap nalang ako. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mag-isa ka lang ba sa condo mo? Ayaw mo ba ng may kasama? Asaan parents mo? " I asked. Nakakapagtaka lang kasi na nung iuwi niya ako don parang siya lang talaga ang nakatira. Parang puro para lang sakanya lahat ng gamit na andoon. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi pa ako ready para dyan," he dramatically said. "Gusto mo na ba agad ng meet the family?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ano?" kumunot ang noo ko sa sinabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, kasi ganito yon," bumuntong-hininga siya at ipinatong ang dalawang siko sa lamesa. "Hindi pa ako handang ipakilala ka kay Mama at Papa kasi-" </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me!?" singhal ko agad sakanya. "Ang lawak ng imagination mo ha! Curious lang ako bakit ka mag-isa sa condo!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh," tumango siya at tumawa. "Sana nilinaw mo agad na yun lang pala gusto mo malaman. Muntik ko nang isiping may gusto ka nadin sakin eh."</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi no! S-si J-jaehyun padin." awkward at nauutal na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko naman yon. Joke lang." ngumiti siya ng tipid pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung gusto niya ba yung green tea na binili ko para sakanya or napipilitan lang siyang ubusin dahil ako ang nagbayad non. Mukha namang wala siyang reaksyon habang umiinom at kumakain. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang ba lasa?" tanong ko sakanya. Baka kasi ayaw niya at nahihiya lang siya sabihin. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang naman kaso lasang dahon." sabi niya sabay tawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ioorder nalang ulit kita ng bagong inumin." tumayo ako, handa nang pumunta sa counter. </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako nang bigla niyang hawakan ang kamay ko. Napalingon agad ako sakanya at bumaba ang tingin sa kamay niyang nakahawak sa kamay ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Huwag na. Okay na sakin 'to." binitawan kaagad niya ako ng mapansin ang ginawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, sige." awkward akong umupo ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na ako makatingin sakanya hanggang sa matapos akong kumain. Tumayo siya para iligpit ang plato habang ako naman, kumuha ng isang libro dun sa mga hiniram ko sa library. If I Stay ni Gayle Forman. Yung dalawa pa na hiniram ko is mga gawa niya din. Where She Went saka I Was Here. </p><p> </p><p>"Maganda yan. Nakakaiyak. Napanood din namin movie niyan eh." umupo siya ulit sa harapan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Umiyak ka ba pareho nung nabasa at napanood mo?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Si Mar.... Jennie! Si Jennie." </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti lang siya sakin at uminom na ulit ng green tea niya as if wala siyang sinabi. </p><p> </p><p>Jennie, huh? Close na close talaga sila, judging by their pictures and now this. Kanina inistalk ko din ang IG account ni Doyoung at Taeil at sa lahat ng group pictures nila noon silang dalawa ang palaging magkatabi, madalas magkaakbayan pa. Nagkagusto ba siya kay Jennie noon? O nagkagusto si Jennie sakanya? Hindi ko alam at wala dapat akong pakialam. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko na pala muna magbasa. May titignan akong damit at sapatos sa mall." sabi ko at binalik na sa paper bag yung librong hawak ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ganoon ba? Tara, samahan na kita." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko naman sinasabing samahan niya ako. Akala ko uuwi na siya pagkasabi ko non pero kabaligtaran ang nangyari. Dinala niya ulit yung paper bag at sa isang kamay naman niya yung inumin niya. Isinukbit ko na ang bag ko at dinala ang caramel macchiato kong hindi ko pa nauubos. Pagkatapos, nauna na akong lumabas. Sumunod sa akin si Taeyong at pinagbuksan ako ng pinto. </p><p> </p><p>Wala siyang sinasabi sa biyahe namin papunta sa mall o kahit na nung nasa mall na kami. Sumunod lang siya sa akin sa department store kung nasaan ang pwesto ng Converse. Tinawagan ko muna si Dad para magpaalam na gagamitin ko ang card ko. Ayokong masermunan pagdating sa bahay. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad, nasa mall ako." I informed him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sino kasama mo? Si Michelle? O si Sicheng?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, kasama ko po yung isa kong kabanda. Busy si Michelle sa dance club, si Sicheng naman may practice ng varsity." pagpapalusot ko. "May nakita akong... sapatos ngayon dito sa display ng Converse..." </p><p> </p><p>"Nako. Mukhang alam ko na patutunguan niyan Marielle ah." narinig kong tumawa siya sa kabilang linya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hehe. Thank you, Dad!" tuwang tuwa na sabi ko kahit na hindi pa siya pumapayag. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung bibilhin mo yan, ipamigay mo na yung iba mong mga sapatos." </p><p> </p><p>Napanganga ako sa sinabi niya. Napatigil ako sa pagtitingin tingin sa mga nakadisplay. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Bakit Dad?" confused na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang dami mo ng sapatos anak. Octopus ka ba?" natatawang tanong niya sa kabilang linya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako nakasagot agad. Totoo naman ang sinabi niya na madami na akong sapatos. Ayon lang ata ang pagkakatulad namin ni Mom, pareho kaming mahilig sa sapatos. More on high heels nga lang siya samantalang ako puro rubber shoes or flats. Iniisip ko na kung alin dun ang pwede ko ng ipamigay pero parang lahat ayaw kong pakawalan. Madami akong hindi na ginagamit pero matino pa naman ang itsura kaya baka pwede pang magamit sa future. Nakakastress! </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na nga lang. Sige hindi nalang muna ako bibiling sapatos." malungkot na sabi ko. "Pero bibili akong damit Dad! Pwede naman diba? Matagal na din since last time na bumili akong damit." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I-send mo muna sa Mom mo kung anong magugustuhan mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Bakit?" Ano meron? </p><p> </p><p>"Nasabi lang niya sakin last time na kung mamimili ka daw ng mga damit ipakita mo sakanya para matulungan ka niyang pumili." </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, okay?" naguguluhang sagot ko. Nagpaalam na din siya sa akin matapos magpaalala na umuwi ako ng maaga. </p><p> </p><p>Matagal tagal din akong nakatulala habang naglalakad lakad kami sa mall. Gustong gusto ko talagang bilhin yung Converse One Star na nakita ko kanina. Ang tagal bago magkaroon nyan dito sa Pilipinas! Saktong gusto ko pang kulay at size ko tapos hindi ko din pala mabibili. Sa pasko nalang siguro kaso sana available pa sa panahong yon. </p><p> </p><p>Inaya ko na pumasok sa H&amp;M si Taeyong. Nagtingin tingin ako ng mga damit na pwede kong bilhin. Bigla kong naalala na madami na nga din pala akong damit na hindi ko na nagagamit. Idodonate ko nalang siguro sa charity ng school sa pasko. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko na pinasunod sakin si Taeyong at pumunta ako sa kabilang side ng store. Naupo nalang siya sa itim na couch at nilabas ang mga libro sa paper bag para basahin saglit habang naghihintay. Napangiti ako ng kaunti at ibinalik ang tingin sa mga damit. Kumuha ako ng dalawang off-shoulder at dalawang leather skirt. </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok ako saglit sa fitting room para sukatin iyon. Paglabas ko, nakita kong may kausap na babae si Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Sumingkit ang mata ko ng makilala ang babae. Si Hana! Ano naman kayang ginagawa niya dito? At bakit niya kinakausap si Taeyong? </p><p> </p><p>Naglakad ako palapit para marinig ang pinaguusapan nila. Taeyong glanced at me nang makita niya akong naglalakad papunta sakanila. Tumayo kaagad siya, inaakalang tapos na ako magsukat at magbabayad na. Lumipat ang tingin sakin ni Hana. </p><p> </p><p>"O, Jaera!" gulat na sabi niya. "Long time, no talk ah." </p><p> </p><p>Plastik. Ngiting ngiti pa siya habang sinasabi yon. Nagflashback sa isipan ko yung pangbablack mail niya sakin sa library. </p><p> </p><p>"Long time, no talk kasi hindi naman tayo close." sabi ko at binigyan siya ng pekeng ngiti. Nabubwisit talaga akong maalala yung ginawa niya. </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang nagulat si Taeyong sa paraan ng pakikipagusap ko, habang si Hana nakangising nakatingin lang sa akin. Mukhang nageenjoy siyang makita na naiirita ako sa presensiya niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano mas maganda?" tinaas ko ang dalawang off-shoulder at ipinakita kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know na close pala kayo? I thought kay Jaehyun ka close Jaera?" nakataas ang kilay na tanong ni Hana. </p><p> </p><p>"Close ako sa lahat ng kabanda ko." walang ganang sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung alam ko kang na close pala kayo ni Taeyong edi sana nakipagclose din ako sayo para mailakad mo ako! Pwede ba akong manood kapag practice ng banda niyo? And, is he single? Ayoko namang mang-agaw." she joked pero halatang may kahulugan. Tungkol na naman 'to sa aming dalawa ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi." maikling sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ako pwedeng manood ng practice o hindi siya single?" nagpabalik balik saming dalawa ang tingin niya. </p><p> </p><p>Bumaling ako kay Taeyong at ibinaba na ang kamay ko, nangangawit na ang kamay ko sa pagtaas ng dalawang hanger. Tahimik lang siyang nakatingin sa akin, naghihintay ng isasagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka pwedeng manood ng practice. Bawal outsider." walang emosyong sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay. I'll see you around the campus. Taeyong, single ka naman pala so you can message me anytime." she winked at him before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling-iling nalang ako at tumalikod na para pumunta sa cashier at magbayad. Bibilhin ko nalang siguro pareho. Naramdaman kong nakatayo sa gilid ko si Taeyong pero hindi ko siya pinapansin. </p><p> </p><p>"Yung pink na off-shoulder mas bagay sayo." mahinang sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Binili ko nalang pareho. Kanina pa ako nagtanong hindi ka naman sumagot." sabi ko nang hindi tumitingin sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Magkausap kasi kayo ni Hana eh." kalmadong sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Pero mas nauna yung nagtanong ako sayo kesa sa paguusap namin. Sana sumagot ka agad." Hindi ko na rin alam kung anong nangyayari sakin at kung anong pinaglalaban ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bigla kasi siyang lumapit sakin. Paborito din daw niya 'tong libro na binabasa ko." napakamot siya sa ulo niya. "Tapos tinanong niya buong pangalan-" </p><p> </p><p>"Tinanong ang buong pangalan as if hindi ka sikat sa dami ng nagkakagusto sayo. Para-paraan din." I scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>Inabot na sakin ng cashier ang paper bag ng mga pinamili ko pero bago ko pa makuha sa kamay niya, si Taeyong na ang nauna. Hinayaan ko nalang siya at tuloy tuloy ng naglakad palabas ng store. </p><p> </p><p>"Galit ka ba? Magkaaway ba kayo nun?" nagtatakang tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ako galit." mabilis na pagdedeny ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit hindi mo ako tinitignan?" </p><p> </p><p>Inis akong lumingon sakanya sabay talikod ulit. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayan, okay na? Tinignan na kita. Gusto mo bang tignan ulit kita?" </p><p> </p><p>Naglakad na ako ulit at sumunod naman siya sa akin. Wala masyadong tao sa part na 'to ng mall kasi puro pwesto ng mga designer brands. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait nga lang, Mari." hinatak niya bahagya ang braso ko. </p><p> </p><p>Huminga ako ng malalim bago siya lingunin. Nakakunot ang noo niya pero kalmado parin na nakahawak sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>May kinuha siya sa bulsa niya at inabot sa akin. Nagtataka akong tinignan iyon at nakitang papel yon kung saan nakasulat ang number ni Hana. Sarcastic akong tumawa. Ano namang gagawin ko dito? Bakit niya ibinigay sa akin?</p><p> </p><p>"Ano gusto mong gawin ko dito?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko sayo. Itago mo at ikaw ang magtext sakanya o punitin mo at itapon na ngayon sa basurahan." kibit-balikat na sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sayo yan." binalik ko yun sakanya. "Ikaw bahala sa gusto mong gawin sa number niya wala naman akong-" </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako ng kuhanin niya yon sa kamay ko at pinunit nga sa harapan ko. Kumurap ako ng dalawang beses, pinapanood siyang itapon yung mga piraso ng papel sa basurahan malapit sa amin. </p><p> </p><p>Nang bumalik siya sa harapan ko, seryoso na ang mukha niya. Natakot ako tuloy ako. Nagpatuloy nalang kami sa paglalakad hanggang sa makarating kami sa may entrance ng mall.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, tapos na akong bumili." lumingon ako sakanya. "Umuwi ka na." </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw lang mag-isa? Ihahatid na kita." kalmadong sabi niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na. Mapapalayo ka pa. Kaya ko naman." pagpupumilit ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang siya at walang lingon na iniwan na ako doon. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kinabukasan Statistics ang unang klase. Nakaupo lang ako at nakikinig sa prof kahit na bored na bored na talaga ako. Ilang beses akong tingin ng tingin sa orasan, binibilang kung ilang minuto nalang bago magdismiss. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag kang matulog diyan, Michelle." kinurot ko siya sa tagiliran ng makitang pumipikit pikit na siya at sumusubsob na. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay kabayo!" gulat na sigaw niya. </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon ang lahat sa kanya at nagtawanan. Kinagat ko ang labi ko para mapigilan ang tawa ko. Masama siyang tinignan ng teacher namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Sana matulungan ka ng kabayo na yang pumasa sa subject ko Ms. Yoo." masungit na sabi nito at tumalikod na ulit at nagsulat sa board. </p><p> </p><p>Napailing ako at nagfocus na ulit sa pakikinig kahit antok na antok na din ako. Maya-maya biglang nagvibrate ang phone ko sa bulsa. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Na-late si Taeyong sa klase! </p><p> </p><p>Huh? Bakit naman? </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Share mo lang? </p><p> </p><p>Ibinalik ko ang tingin ko sa harapan, natatakot akong mahuling gumagamit ng phone. Nakatalikod naman ulit siya so binaba ko ulit ang tingin ko sa phone ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Tanungin mo naman kung bakit! </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Osige, bakit? </p><p> </p><p>Huli na nung narealize kong nagpauto ako. Baka mamaya sagutin ako neto ng "kasi pwet mo may raket". Subukan niya lang talaga at kukurutin ko siya mamaya sa band room. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Hindi pinapasok ng gate. Sinuhulan pa namin yung guard ng pancit canton! </p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>At bakit mo sinasabi sakin yan? Papabayaran mo ba sakin yung pancit canton? </p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Kasi kasalanan mo uy! </p><p> </p><p>Ano daw? Bakit ko naman naging kasalanan? </p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Balik mo I.D ng tropa ko! </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ko at nagisip isip. Gising na si Michelle at nakikinig na sa teacher namin. Napasapo ako sa noo ko nung marealize anong ibig sabihin ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Doyoung : </p><p>Sana binigay mo din sakanya ID mo para palitan kayo. #GOALS </p><p> </p><p>Right! Yung ID ni Taeyong nasa akin! Hinubad nga pala niya kahapon pagpasok namin ng mall at pinatago sa akin. Nakalimutan kong ibalik bago umuwi! Bakit hindi ko naalala! Ugh! </p><p> </p><p>My god! Hindi ko naman inialis yun sa bag ko. Basta ko nalang kinuha at isinuot yung ID na nakapa ko sa loob ng bag. Hindi ko na tinignan kung ID ko ba yun o hindi. </p><p> </p><p>"Class dismissed." napatingin ako sa teacher naming nagliligpit na ng gamit. </p><p> </p><p>Agad kong hinubad yung ID na suot suot ko at kinuha ang bag ko. Itinaob ko yon sa lamesa para mabilis na makita ang mga laman at laking gulat ko ng mahulog doon ang ID ko. Ibig sabihin ID ni Taeyong ang suot suot ko all this time? Mabuti at hindi napansin ni Manong Guard! </p><p> </p><p>Kukunin ko na sana yung ID niyang hinubad ko at ibubulsa ko pero naunahan ako ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit nasayo ID ni Taeyong?!" gulat na tanong niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Napaawang ang labi ko at agad siyang siniko para manahimik. Nakatingin samin lahat sa klase. May ibang nagbubulungan, may iba namang nangangantyaw. Inagaw ko agad sakanya yung ID at itinago sa bulsa ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Napulot ko lang yan kanina!" pagpapalusot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Pumapag-ibig na si Jaera oh!" Pang-aasar ni Alice. </p><p> </p><p>"May palitan na ng ID na naganap. Sana all!" tumatawang sabi ni Naeun. </p><p> </p><p>"Napulot ko nga lang talaga guys!" </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya pala nakita ko kayo kahapon sa mall ha! Date pala yon!" ngumisi si Doyeon. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagpasama lang ako okay? Walang meaning yon!" tanggi ko ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ko kaagad ang ID ko na nasa lamesa at naglakad na palabas ng room. Inirapan ko si Michelle na ngayon ay tawa ng tawa at nagthumbs up pa! Tuwang tuwa si bruha na na-hotseat ako ng buong klase! </p><p> </p><p>Huminto ako sa harap ng classroom nila Taeyong. Mukhang nagextend ng oras tong teacher nila at naglelecture padin hanggang ngayon. Sumandal ako sa pader at kinuha ang phone ko para i-message si Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>Me : </p><p>Nasa labas ako ng room niyo. Dala ko ID mo. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi nagreply. Mabait na estudyante at nakikinig sa teacher. Naghintay nalang ako at nagscroll sa social media. Nang mangawit na ako sa pagtayo, umupo nalang muna ako sa may hagdan na di kalayuan sa room nila at pinanood ang paglabas ng mga estudyante. Napatingin ako sa phone ko ng magvibrate yon ng dalawang beses. </p><p> </p><p>Michelle : </p><p>Hindi ako kakain. Diet ako. Galingan mong magsoli ng ID! </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong : </p><p>Palabas na kami. Wait lang. </p><p> </p><p>Napasimangot ako. Ang tagal tagal naman! Isinubsob ko nalang muna ang ulo ko sa tuhod ko at pumikit.</p><p> </p><p>"Ay jusko!" napasigaw ako nung may biglang sa balikat ko.</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo ako agad at muntik nang mahulog sa hagdan kung hindi lang hinawakan ni Taeyong ang braso ko para hatakin ako palapit. Nanlaki ang mata ko nang magkadikit kami. Sobrang lapit ng mukha namin sa isa't isa. Isang maling galaw ko lang at mahahalikan ko na siya. Agad akong lumayo sakanya at nagiwas ng tingin. Inayos ko din ang uniporme ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Kanina ka pa ba?" He asked, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"H-hindi naman." </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ko ang ID niya sa bulsa ko at ibinigay yun sakanya. Kinuha niya yon at agad na isinuot. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong-" </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon kami kina Ten at Yuta na kakalabas lang ng classroom. Isama mo nadin si Kun na kasunod lang nila. Napatigil sila saglit at nagkantyawan. Nagsikuhan pa at nagngitian. </p><p> </p><p>"Yie! Ano yan ha!" pang-aasar ni Yuta. </p><p> </p><p>"Loko ka Yuts!" tumatawang sabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Sana all may naghihintay sa labas ng classroom. Babe time over break time!" nakangising tukso ni Ten. </p><p> </p><p>"May ibinigay lang-" </p><p> </p><p>"Sus. Kaya pala nagmamadaling lumabas. Unang-una ka pang tumakbo sa pintuan Taeyong ah!" sabi ni Kun kaya malakas silang nagtawanan. </p><p> </p><p>"Walang ganon!" tumawa ulit si Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtulakan na silang tatlo at agad na umalis. Ayaw daw nilang istorbohin ang date namin. Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ko! My goodness! Na-issue na talaga kami! Baka akalain ng iba na nagdedate kami at kumalat pa sa campus! </p><p> </p><p>"Bababa ka sa canteen?" bumaling siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Saan pa ba?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sabay na tayo? Gutom ka na ba?" aya niya. </p><p> </p><p>Ngayon ko lang naramdaman yung gutom. Matagal ko siyang tinignan, iniisip kung papayag ba ako na sabay kami o hindi. Gutom na ako pero kapag nagsabay kami mas lalo lang kami maiissue. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung ayaw mo, okay lang naman." He shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, sige. Sabay na tayo." </p><p> </p><p>Naglakad na kami papunta sa cafeteria. May mga nakasalubong akong kaklase ko at hindi nakaligtas sa pandinig ko ang mga bulungan nila. Mga chismosa talaga! </p><p> </p><p>"Ano, kamusta? Inadd ka na ba sa facebook nung para-paraan?" I joked. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" kumunot ang noo niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hana." I said casually. </p><p> </p><p>Napahinto siya sa paglalakad kaya napahinto rin ako at humarap sakanya. Nakacross arms lang siyang nakatingin sakin as if waiting for me to explain tungkol dun sa sinabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Tanong lang kasi mukhang type ka eh." I shrugged. "Inadd ka nga ba?" </p><p> </p><p>His lips slowly formed a smile after staring at me for a moment. He chuckled and shook his head a little. </p><p> </p><p>Sumimangot ako at tinignan siya ng masama. Bakit niya ako tinatawanan!? </p><p> </p><p>"Inadd ako kagabi." He said still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Speed. O, ano inaccept mo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Siyempre, hindi." tumawa siya at naglakad na ulit. </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Talaga?" I asked and placed my hands on my back. </p><p> </p><p>Narinig ko ulit ang tawa niya. Mukhang tuwang tuwa naman siya masyado!</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ba tanong ka ng tanong tungkol kay Hana, eh ikaw naman yung kasama ko?" </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon ako sakanya at tumigil muli sa paglalakad. He smiled and squeezed my face with his hand. Masama ko siyang tinignan at hinampas ang palapulsuhan niya para tanggalin yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mong suntok? Tigilan mo 'ko dyan ha." </p><p> </p><p>"Crush mo na ba 'ko? Ha?" He asked, teasing. </p><p> </p><p>"Asa ka naman?" Tinulak ko siya kaagad at binitawan na rin niya ang mukha 'ko. </p><p> </p><p>Pinaypayan ko ang sarili ko gamit ang kamay as a way of calming myself. He stared at me for a moment, watching me intently. </p><p> </p><p>"Cute mo." he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Nawala tuloy ang inis ko. I was stunned. I stared at him for a moment with my lips parted. Umiwas kaagad ako ng tingin nang maramdaman ang pag-init ng pisngi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"O, tapos? Ano? Inlove ka nanaman?" sarkastikong tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>The side of his lips rose and formed a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Matagal na."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" </p><p> </p><p>Seryoso akong nagbabasa sa kiosk dito sa field nang may batang biglang lumapit sa akin. Cute siya at maputi. Nakangiti siya kaya kitang kita ang malalim niyang dimples. Matagal ko siyang tinitigan, analyzing her resemblance to Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Naomi," napatingin ako kay Jaehyun na naglalakad na palapit, "Tara na. Umuwi na tayo." </p><p> </p><p>"Eh, kuya," the kid pouted. Siguro nasa 7 to 8 years old siya. "Laro muna ako."</p><p> </p><p>Sumulyap sakin si Jaehyun, mukha siyang conscious sa presensya ko pero ngumiti padin. Gusto ko sanang umalis na ang kaso wala na akong matatambayang lugar na kasing tahimik dito. Uwian na kaya madami daming tao sa library. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige na nga, sandali lang ah." Jaehyun sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Masayang nagtatakbo yung bata papunta sa may playground ng gradeschool area. Lumapit sa kinauupuan kong bench si Jaehyun at umupo sa kabilang side para panoorin maglaro yung kapatid niya. Tahimik lang kaming dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>"May kapatid ka pala." maikling sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo." maikli sagot niya rin. "Dalawa sila actually." </p><p> </p><p>"Panganay ka?" I asked again. </p><p> </p><p>"No. Middle child. Si Kuya Yunho, ako, tapos si Naomi." </p><p> </p><p>Pagkasabi niya non wala na ulit nagsalita sa amin. I blowed on my cheek, ayoko sa atmosphere na bumabalot sa amin. Ang awkward. Para kaming nagpapakiramdaman sino unang magsasalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Congrats. Mukhang ikaw uli ang magiging top one." I remembered. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." he nodded. "Ang ganda mo ngayon. Bagay sayo nakalugay kesa nakatali." </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, thank you?" </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin kami sa kapatid niyang nagsa-slide doon. Mukhang masaya siya sa paglalaro niya kahit mag-isa lang. I looked up, iniisip kung anong pwede pa naming sunod na pag-usapan. Nakakabingi masyado yung katahimikan. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba yan, ang awkward. Hindi ako sanay na ganito." he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako sakanya pero hindi siya nakatingin sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Sana pala hindi nalang muna ako umamin." He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm," Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko pero bahala na. "Okay, uhm, sorry sa nangyari last time. Masyado lang akong madaming iniisip kaya, uhm, ganon yung naging sagot-" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang." He cutted me off. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then." I pursed my lips and nodded. "May gusto ka pa bang sabihin? O kaya itanong? Sasagot na ako ngayon." </p><p> </p><p>"Huli na ba nung umamin ako?" He didn't even hesitate to ask. </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko sa tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"That day na umamin ako sayo I saw hesitation in your eyes. Tapos this past few days palagi kayong magkasama ni Taeyong." </p><p> </p><p>"Wala lang yon! Wala akong gusto sakanya." I denied so fast. "I mean, wala...ano, uhm, kasi..." </p><p> </p><p>"Remember nung cinelebrate natin yung birthday mo? I asked you kung may nagugustuhan ka na ba and if it's Taeyong..." Saglit siyang sumulyap sa akin bago magpatuloy. "Pansin ko lang kasi kapag practice ng banda siya lang palaging kinakausap mo. And you look more comfortable and happy with him compared when you're with me. So, I thought you like him." He concluded. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, oo, pero..." Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko. "Ma-magaan kasi siyang kausap at kasama. S-saka ano...ay ewan! Bakit ba ako nageexplain!" </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa siya sa sinabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo ba siya?" </p><p> </p><p>Natigilan ako sa tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>"O gusto mo na ba siya? Yan ba dapat yung itanong 'ko?" tanong ulit niya.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hindi no! Bakit ba lahat nalang kayo ganyan ang tanong? Magkaibigan lang kami-"</p><p> </p><p>Naputol ako sa pagpapaliwag nang bigla siyang magsalita. "Kasi ako sa tingin ko, oo. Hindi mo palang alam sa sarili mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun..." Ang dami kong gustong sabihin pero I can't seem to find the right words to say. "G-gusto kita. M-matagal... na." </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit parang hindi ka sigurado?" He asked while looking up in the sky. "Why does it sounds like pinapaniwala mo na lang yung sarili mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong hininga ako bago nagsalita uli. "Simula first year higschool tayo gusto na kita. Battle of the bands noong una kitang makita. Apat na taon. Apat na taon yung feelings ko sayo...imposibleng...basta-basta nalang na..." Inihilamos ko ang mga palad ko sa mukha ko. "Si-sigurado akong ikaw ang gusto ko.....noon.....palang." </p><p> </p><p>"You told me to think about what I've said that day but it seems like you're the one who needs to think about things thoroughly." Ngumiti siya sa akin pagkasabi non pero halatang pilit. </p><p> </p><p>"W-wala naman na akong dapat pag-isipan." I countered. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? So, if I ask you to be my girlfriend right now, papayag ka?" Seryoso ang tono niya. </p><p> </p><p>"E-ewan. Hindi ko alam." </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw nadin ang nagsabi, apat na taon na yung feelings mo sa akin at sigurado kang ako ang gusto mo. What's holding you back? Or who's holding you back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Si Jaemi..." </p><p> </p><p>"Is it really Jaemi or Taeyong?" </p><p> </p><p>I arched a brow and shifted on my seat. Magsasalita na sana ako nang biglang tumakbo papunta sakanya ang kapatid niya, pawis na pawis. Kinuha niya ang towel mula sa likod nito at tinupi bago punasan ang pawis sa noo ng kapatid. </p><p> </p><p>I never wanted a younger sibling, kasi andyaan naman si Jaemi. Ang kaso mukhang malabo labong maayos ang relasyon namin sa ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"Crush mo siya Kuya?" She suddenly asked his brother and pointed at me. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Jaehyun at tumango. "Oo, crush ko yan. Ganda niya ano? Ang kaso hindi na ako ang crush niya." </p><p> </p><p>Awkward ang ngumiti sa bata na ngayon ay nakatingala at pinagmamasdan akong mabuti. Tumango ang bata sa kuya niya at ngumiti sakin. Sinundan ng mga mata ko ang pagtayo ni Jaehyun, hawak hawak ang kamay ng kapatid niya. </p><p> </p><p>He walked towarsds me and patted my head. Naiilang akong nilayo ang ulo ko at tumingin sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Next week pupunta daw dito si Jennie. Manonood daw siya ng practice ng banda. Gusto din niya na magperform na siya ang tatayong vocalist." </p><p> </p><p>My mood suddenly shifted. "Excuse me?" tumaas ang kilay ko sa sinabi niya. Nag-init bigla ang ulo ko. "Ako ang vocalist ng Neo? Anong magpeperform at siya ang tatayong vocalist?" </p><p> </p><p>"Siya naman talaga kasi.....dapat. Kung hindi siya umalis papuntang New York siya ang vocalist namin noon hindi si Gwein." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"O, tapos? Ano naman ngayon? Matagal ng akin yung posisyon na yon." </p><p> </p><p>"Kung hindi din siya umalis papuntang New York baka sila na ni Taeyong ngayon." dagdag niya. </p><p> </p><p>Para akong binuhusan ng malamig na tubig sa sinabi niya. Nakaawang lang ang bibig ko habang sinusubukang i-process ang mga nalaman. </p><p> </p><p>Ang sabi ni Doyoung, magkababata lang sila? Bakit hindi niya sinabi sa akin na may ganito pala? </p><p> </p><p>I tried my best to look normal at wag manginig ang boses. "Wow." I sighed in disbelief. "Bakit mo sinasabi sakin ngayon yan? Ano gusto mong gawin 'ko?" </p><p> </p><p>"Para pag-isipan mo na talaga yang feelings mo..." he stopped midway. "Before it's too late."</p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun, wala akong dapat pag-isipan. Sigurado ako. W-wala akong gusto kay...Taeyong." </p><p> </p><p>"Payag ka?" He suddenly asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Payag sa alin?" Naguguluhang tanong ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Kung babalik si Taeyong kay Jennie, payag ka? Si Jennie naman kasi talaga in the first place." I'm sure he didn't mean it as an insult pero ganon ang naging dating sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Pwede ba? Wag mo akong tanungin ng mga ganyang klaseng tanong, Jaehyun." umirap ako sakanya pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged at me then smile. "Is that you're way of saying no?" </p><p> </p><p>"Bahala ka. Kung anong gusto mong isipin." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess nakuha ko na yung sagot na kailangan ko. Baka mas maging malinaw sa part mo kapag andito na si Jennie."</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na ako sumagot. Sakto namang biglang tumunog ang speaker ng campus. Nanadya ata talaga ang tadhana at talagang 13 ng LANY ang plinay na kanta. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where did we go wrong? I know we started out alright</p><p> </p><p>Where did we go wrong? I swear I knew we'd last this time</p><p> </p><p>Where did we go wrong? Oh did you, did you change your mind?</p><p> </p><p>How could you change your mind?</p><p> </p><p>Who got inside your mind?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who got inside your mind, Jaera?" he smiled at me before walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Nakakainis! Napakaepal!" </p><p> </p><p>Kaunti nalang susuntukin ko na ang screen ng cellphone ko nang makitang nag-IG story nanaman si Doyoung at nakita kong nasa condo sila ngayon ni Taeyong... kasama si Jennie. She was in a messy bun while wearing an oversize t-shirt. As usual, sila nanaman ni Taeyong ang magkatabi sa group picture na yon. Sa susunod na story naman ay selfie nilang dalawa. Nakakunot ang noo niya and Jennie was squeezing his chicks with one hand, forcing him to look at the camera. </p><p> </p><p>Napairap nalang ako at pinatay ang phone ko para mag-aral. Buong Sabado yun lang ang ginawa ko. As if naman hahanapin ako ng Neo eh mukhang busy sila dun sa kababata nila. Si Michelle naman pupunta nalang yun dito kung may kailangan. </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan maaga akong nagising. Aayain ko sana si Michelle na pumunta sa mall pero mukhang antok na antok. Nagpuyat daw siya kagabi sa panonood ng kdrama, ayan ang napala. Hinayaan ko nalang siya at ako nalang ang nagpunta mag-isa sa mall. </p><p> </p><p>Wala naman akong masyadong ginawa kundi mag-ikot ikot sa mga bilihan ng damit at skin care products. Binalak kong bumili ng art materials ang kaso nagbago din isip ko. Matino pa naman mga gamit ko kaya siguro sa Pasko nalang. Nang pauwi na ako, nakita ko si JB na naglalakad. May hawak siyang milktea, nakajersey, nakaglasses at duffel bag. Dali dali akong naglakad para gulatin siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy!" Sigaw niya kaagad nang banggain ko siya dahilan para muntik na siyang ma-out of balance at matapon ang milktea niya sa sahig. </p><p> </p><p>Pabalik-balik ang tingin niya sa akin at sa natapon niyang milktea. The look on his face screamed betrayal. "Alam mo bang eto palang kinain ko ngayong araw?" </p><p> </p><p>"Karma mo yan!" I smirked and inakbayan ko siya. "Tara, samahan mo ako kina Michelle." </p><p> </p><p>"Kakagaling ko lang doon kahapon. Pinapalayas na nga ako nung magkapatid." Sabi niya pero sumunod pa rin naman siya sa akin. Matangkad siya kaya napayuko siya dahil hatak hatak ko siya sa may leeg. Nakaakbay kasi ako. Wala naman siyang angal. </p><p> </p><p>Sinamahan niya muna akong bumili ng milktea. Nilibre ko na din siya kasi pinilit niya ako. Okay lang naman sakin since natapon milktea niya kanina dahil sa akin. Naglalakad kami patawid ng kalsada habang umiinom. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo.....naiinis ako. Pero.....hindi ko alam kung bakit. Basta.....nakakainis. Ayaw tanggapin ng sistema ko." Pagrarant ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at me and chewed slowly, mukhang iniisip niyang mabuti kung anong sasabihin niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Inlove ka 'no? Tapos nagseselos?" </p><p> </p><p>Inismiran ko siya at galit na uminom uli ng milktea. Magsasalita na sana ako ng bigla niyang ibato sa akin yung panyo niya. </p><p> </p><p>Masama ko siyang tinignan, "Aray JB ha!" May kalakasan yung pagbato niya kaya tumama sa mata ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Kwento ka lang. Baka umiyak ka kasi. Ayan na panyo para ready na." Umiiling siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko talaga siya- I mean sila papansinin bukas. Naiinis talaga ako. Magsama sila." Inis na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa siya pagkasabi ko non. "Wow, selosa ka naman pala. May kayo ba?" </p><p> </p><p>"Anong selosa? Hindi ako nagseselos!" defensive na sagot ko. "Basta.....ewan! Naiinis talaga ako pero hindi ako nagseselos, okay? Ayoko lang talaga sa aura nung Jennie na yon! At isa pa halos parehas kami ng nickname! Yun talaga ang main point ng inis ko!" </p><p> </p><p>Tatawa-tawa siyang nakikinig sa pagrarant ko. "Dahil lang sa nickname sure ka? Ang babaw. Parang hindi eh. Nagseselos ka talaga kasi nasanay ka siguro na nasayo yung atensyon nung tao na yon tapos ngayon may kahati ka na. Feeling mo inaagawan ka." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi nga! Isa ka pa JB ano? Ganyan din sinasabi nila eh." Mabilis kong itinapon ang wala ng laman na milktea cup sa nadaanan naming basurahan. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagseselos na in-denial pa. Gandang combo niyan! Mababaliw ka tignan mo." pang-iinis na sagot niya. "Kapag yan nakita mong magkasama sa personal pustahan tayo ibabato mo yang cellphone mo sa selos." </p><p> </p><p>"At bakit ko naman gagawin yon?! Magsama sila palagi for all I care." inis na sagot ko. "Sige na, uuwi nalang ako. Wala na ako sa mood pumunta kina Michelle." </p><p> </p><p>"Oo umuwi ka nalang talaga tapos pag-isipan mo bakit ka maiinis sa taong kaparehas mo lang naman ng nickname kung hindi ka nagseselos." </p><p> </p><p>Nauna na siyang umalis. Ako naman dumaan muna sa 7'11 para bumili ng ramyeon. Yun lang ang naiisipan kong kainin ngayong gabi. Ewan ko, bigla akong nawalan ng gana. Sinabihan ko nanaman si Manang na wag magluto kasi kakain na ako sa labas. </p><p> </p><p>Pinatay ko ulit ang phone ko pagkauwi. Hindi ko yon binuksan hanggang kinabukasan pagpasok ko sa school. Buong araw, nagfocus lang ako sa klase. Hindi din ako bumaba during break time. Nung uwian agad akong dumiretso sa band room. Wala daw practice pero pwede naman kaming tumambay doon anytime. Wala ako sa mood na mag-advance study kaya nilabas ko nalang sketch pad na dala dala ko at nagdrawing ng kung ano ano. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha ko ang phone ko para buksan at i-check kung may important messages ba, wala naman kaya nilagay ko nalang sa isang tabi. Sa kalagitnaan, tumigil ako para i-untog nang mahina ang ulo ko sa lamesa dahil nadidistract ako sa mga iniisip ko. Hindi ko matapos-tapos yung sinusubukan kong i-drawing dahil wala akong concrete idea. </p><p> </p><p>Narinig kong bumukas ang pinto. Hindi na ako nag-abalang tignan pa kung sino. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit sinasaktan mo sarili mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Muntik na akong mahulog sa kinauupuan ko dahil sa mabilis kong pag-ayos ng upo nang marinig ang boses ni Taeyong. Matagal ko siyang tinignan para i-process ang presensiya niya sa harapan ko. Suot niya padin ang uniform namin pero wala yung blazer. I can also smell his manly scent. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko siya pinansin gaya ng sinabi ko kahapon. Kinuha ko na lang ang lapis ko at nag-drawing na ulit kahit hindi ko alam kung ano ba talaga ang gusto kong i-drawing. Naiinis ako kaya panay ako bura. </p><p> </p><p>Mas lalo akong nadistract nang umupo siya sa tabi ko. Nakaharap ako sa may table at siya naman pabaliktad ang upo. Nakasandal ang likod niya sa table. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukhang wala ka sa mood ah." He pointed out. "Hindi ka din bumaba sa cafeteria kanina. Hinahanap kita eh." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko pa rin siya pinapansin. Napansinghap ako nang mapunit ang papel sa kakabura ko. Nilukot ko na lang yon at sinubukang magdrawing ulit pero wala, distracted talaga ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy." He tried to call me again but I ignored him. Feeling ko talaga may masasabi akong hindi maganda kapag kinausap ko siya. </p><p> </p><p>Ano ba yan! Bakit ba ako nagkakaganito! Ang immature. Malayong malayo sa Jaera na nakasanayan. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari." he called, trying to get my attention pero talagang wala akong balak pansinin siya. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned on the table to look at me. Pinagpatuloy ko lang ang pagdadrawing ko kahit halos isubsob ko na yung mukha ko sa sketch pad. Parang tanga lang. </p><p> </p><p>"May problema ka ba?" </p><p> </p><p>I was forced to look at him. I saw concern and confusion in his eyes. Halos manlambot ang mga tuhod ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman. Sorry, stressed lang ako." Pagpapalusot ko. Nilukot ko ulit yung papel pero bago ko maitapon kinuha niya para tignan. </p><p> </p><p>"Maganda naman ah." He complimented. </p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman ako don. "Wala pa nga eh, good agad? Wala akong maisip na i-drawing. I'm so bothered." </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Anong nangyari?" </p><p> </p><p>Umiling na lang ako bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>Nakatingin lang siya sa akin at inalok ang tubig na hawak niya. "Water? O gusto mong ibili kita ng drinks sa cafeteria?" </p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him a little. "Thank you pero wag na, hindi pa naman ako nauuhaw." </p><p> </p><p>Nagpatuloy lang ako pagdadrawing. May pumasok na namang idea sa utak ko kaya may output na akong nagawa. Dumating na din sa bandroom sila Mark at Doyoung. Tumango lang sila sa amin. Hindi ko na sila pinansin at bumalik na sa ginagawa. </p><p> </p><p>"So, anong paborito mong number sa electric fan?" nakangiting tanong ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Naweweirduhan akong tumingin sakanya. Seryoso bang tanong 'to?</p><p> </p><p>"Number 3. Ayoko sa mainit." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong paborito mong posisyon sa pagtulog?" tanong ulit niya. </p><p> </p><p>Pati ba naman yon!? </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, basta may yakap na unan." </p><p> </p><p>"Sa pancit canton, original o calamansi?" </p><p> </p><p>"Calamansi." Mga walang taste ang gusto yung original. </p><p> </p><p>Madami pa siyang naging tanong pagkatapos non. Sobrang random. Saan kaya niya napagkukuha yon? </p><p> </p><p>"Sa ice cream naman, chocolate or-" </p><p> </p><p>"May ginagawa ako pwedeng mamaya nalang pag-uwi mo ako landiin." mabilis na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako nang ma-realize ang sinabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean kausapin! Mamaya mo nalang ako kausapin!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ehem." pagpepeke ng ubo ni Mark. Mukhang narinig niya yung sinabi ko. "Masama pakiramdam ko sa lugar na 'to Dons. Umaatake allergies ko sa naglalandian eh."</p><p> </p><p>Napapikit ako nang mariin at hindi na ako nakapagsalita habang nagdadrawing. </p><p> </p><p>Natatawa siyang nakatingin sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay sige. Mamaya nalang kita pag-uwi lalandiin, Mari." pagkasabi non tumayo na siya at iniwan ako.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Okay na ba sainyo rito?" </p><p> </p><p>Nauna na akong umupo sa may wooden chair at nilapag ang backpack ko sa table. Umupo na rin sina Doyoung at Taeyong sa harap ko at inilapag ang bag nila sa bakanteng upuan. May lumapit na babae at naglapag ng dalawang maliit na menu sa table. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa isang korean restaurant kami malapit sa SMU. Manlilibre daw si Doyoung dahil siya nanaman ang top 1 sa klase nila. Supposedly, buong Neo dapat ang kasama pero may kani-kaniyang lakad ang iba. Ako at si Taeyong lang ang available ngayong araw. </p><p> </p><p>The restauarant looked fine. Hindi naman masyadong mainit kahit puno. Maliit lang din siya at kaunti ang tables. May Korean music show na nagplaplay sa TV. Matagal akong nakatingin doon, pinapanood ang grupo ng kababaihang sumasayaw. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong order mo?" Taeyong asked. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako sakanya. Nang magtama ang mga mata namin, binaba ko agad ang tingin ko sa menu para makaiwas. Tatlong araw na ang nakalipas simula nung "mamaya mo na ako landiin" spiel ko na sinagot naman niya ng "mamaya na kita pag-uwi lalandiin, Mari." My god! Hindi talaga maalis sakin yung naging sagot niya! Tatlong araw na akong iwas na iwas sakanya kahit na band practice. Kay Doyoung at Jaehyun ako palagi nakadikit. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, ramen saka kimbap nalang." I pointed at the menu. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang dami ah. Gutom na gutom? Ayan napapala ng hindi bumababa kapag breaktime." pang-iinis ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Busy lang ako mag-aral. Advance study." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Ramen lang naman talaga ang kakainin ko. Yung kimbap, take out para kay Manang. Nasabi niya kasi minsan na paborito daw niyang kainin yon. </p><p> </p><p>"At saka banana milk!" turo ko ulit sa menu na parang bata. </p><p> </p><p>Nakita kong napangiti si Taeyong sa sinabi ko bago tinawag ang waiter para mag-order na. Lumingon naman ako sa malaking board sa gilid namin, sa may pader. Maraming sulat doon at pictures ng ilang Korean idols. May 2NE1, SNSD, Super Junior at Bigbang. Sumingkit ang mata ko nang may mabasang post-it note.</p><p> </p><p>I love you, Taeyong! #NEOZONE &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>Naghanap pa ako ng iba. Masyadong madami! Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero parang dumoble ata bigla ang linaw ng mata ko ngayon at natatanaw ko lahat ng sulat para sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong ng Section 4-B, crush na crush kita. :"&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Sa drummer ng Neo Zone, pwedeng manligaw? :"&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Jojowain, mamahalin, at aasawahin kita Taeyong. Huhu. Please stay single hangga't hindi pa ako pwede magboyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong, pwede ba akong mag-apply bilang girlfriend mo? Gagawin ko ang lahat pati thesis mo." pagbabasa ko. </p><p> </p><p>Muntik maibuga ni Doyoung yung iniinom niyang tubig dahil sa sinabi ko. Nanlalaki ang mata na napatingin siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" napalingon naman sa akin si Taeyong, kakatapos lang nya mag-order. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuna ko ang post-it note na 'yon at ipinakita sakanya. Mabilis niyang kinuha iyon at binasa. Nakitingin din si Doyoung at sabay silang tumawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang dami oh! Tignan mo! Parang buong pader dedicated sayo!" tinuro ko pa ang iba sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko." He chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Iba ka talaga, Yong. Lee Taeyong lang malakas." tumatawang sabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Nakahalumbaba siya, pinapanood na basahin ang iba pang naroon. May mga nakita din ako na para kay Jaehyun pero mas madami padin ang para sakanya. Kinukuha ko ang mga post-it na iyon at ipinapakita sakanya. Mukha namang wala lang sakanya. Nakangiti lang siya all the time habang binabasa ko yung mga post-it a.k.a mini love letters para sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"At mukhang masaya ka pa?" nakataas ang kilay na tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ah." binawi niya ang ngiti niya sabay ayos ng upo. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" tanong ko ulit habang binabalik na ang mga notes sa board. </p><p> </p><p>"Puro lang naman sila salita. Hindi naman ako nilalapitan." he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Sabay silang tumawa ni Doyoung sa sinabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Mas sumingkit ang mga mata ko at tinitigan siya ng matagal. Itinaas niya ang kilay niya sa akin, smiling at my reaction. Naputol lang ang pagtitig ko sakanya nang ilapag na ng babae ang tubig, baso, at ang banana milk na inorder ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so gusto mo lapitan ka nila sa school? Ganoon ba? Kung lalapit sayo edi papatulan mo?" I asked again. </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede rin naman." nagkibit balikat siya. "Sayang, e. Last year ko na sa SMU, wala pa akong girlfriend." </p><p> </p><p>"So gusto mong magkagirlfriend ng fan?" Tumaad ang kilay ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha niya ang banana milk ko at siya na ang nagtusok ng straw doon. Then, inilapit niya sa akin uli habang nakangiti. Umirap ako at kinuha 'yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede ring yung vocalist nalang ng Neo." he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Ako naman ang muntik mabulunan habang umiinom ng banana milk. </p><p> </p><p>Nawala ang ngiti ni Taeyong nang umubo-ubo ako at humawak sa leeg ko dahil sa pagkasamid. Agad naman na naglagay ng tubig sa baso si Doyoung at pinainom sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Masyadong malamig! Ang sakit sa lalamunan!" </p><p> </p><p>Hindi makapaniwalang bumuntong-hininga si Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Mamamatay ka nalang aba nagiinarte ka pa?" Doyoung tilted his head a little to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"Duh! Inaalagaan ko lang ang boses ko. Ako kaya ang vocalist niyo." uminom ulit ako nung tubig pero konti lang. Ang lamig talaga! Galing pa atang freezer to eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Pero kahapong inilibre ka ng ice cream ni Jaehyun tuwang tuwa ka? Dalawa pa ha!" sagot ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Mahina ko siyang siniko dahil sa sinabi niya. Agad naman niyang nagets ang ibig kong sabihin kaya nanahimik nalang siya at nagcellphone. Wala namang imik si Taeyong at nakatuon lang ang atensyon sa TV. Dumating na rin ang food namin, pati ang pina-take out ko. Rice bowl ang inorder nila pareho habang ramen naman ang sa akin. Hindi ako dapat kumakain ng ramen ngayon dahil yun na ang kinain ko kaninang break time pero nasa harapan ko na eh. </p><p> </p><p>Habang hinihintay kong lumamig ng kaunti yung ramen, nagscroll muna ako sa facebook at instagram. May message si Jaehyun. Bubuksan ko na sana nang nakita kong nakatingin siya sa phone ko kaya tinignan ko siya pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" masungit na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Magkausap kayo ni Jaehyun?" tanong niya pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, hindi naman? Baka may itatanong lang na assignment." I shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Mamaya mo na replyan. Ayoko ng nagphophone kapag kumakain." </p><p> </p><p>Eh anong gagawin ko ang init pa ng ramen? Ayoko namang magkasingaw at kainin agad. Ano? Magtitigan kami? </p><p> </p><p>"By any chance, iniistalk mo ba ako sa instagram?" tanong niya bigla. </p><p> </p><p>"At bakit naman kita iistalk? Ano mapapala ko sa profile mo?" I argued. </p><p> </p><p>"Nalike mo kasi yung post ko last year." he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Awit. Stalker ka naman pala, Jaera. Seminar kita sa susunod paano maging effective stalker ng hindi ka mahuli." nang-iinis na sabi ni Doyoung habang tumatawa. Tawang-tawa ang loko. Mabulunan sana. </p><p> </p><p>Napakurap ako nang maalala kung anong sinasabi niya. Nalike ko nga yung post niya last year while scrolling through his feed. Christmas at mukhang nasa ibang bansa sila doon sa picture. Hongkong ata or Macau. My goodness! Nakakahiya! Stalker na stalker talaga ang datingan. </p><p> </p><p>"H-hindi ako yun ah! Si ano...si Naeun! Oo si Naeun nga. Hiniram kasi niya yung phone ko nung isang araw tapos nakita niyang finafollow kita sa Instagram." pagpapalusot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry, Naeun. Ako nalang ang gagawa ng parte mo sa Physics experiment bukas pambawi. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, sabihin mo kay Naeun, i-follow niya na ako sa instagram." tumango siya. </p><p> </p><p>"At bakit naman niya gagawin yon!?" </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat silang dalawa ni Doyoung sa pagsigaw ko at napatigil sa pagkain. Luminga-linga si Doyoung para i-check if I caught anyone's attention. Nanatili namang nakatingin lang sa akin si Taeyong bago magsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige, hindi na. Huwag ka ng mainis diyan." bulong niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Nagmakeface ako at ipinagpatuloy nalang ang pagkain ng ramen. First time kong kumain ng ramen na may kasamang itlog at sausages and okay naman pala ang combination nila. Napatigil lang ako sa pagkain at nang makitang mag-ring ang phone ni Taeyong na nakapatong sa table. Kinuha niya agad yon at sinagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Oy, bakit?" He answered softly. </p><p> </p><p>He turned a little to the side. Etiquette, I guess? Nakatakip pa ang isang kamay bahagya sa bibig. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasama ko sila Doyoung, kumakain. Bakit?" mahina na siya magsalita pero naririnig ko parin. "Sabihin mo kay Mar-" napatigil siya sa sasabihin at sumulyap sakin, "I mean kay Jennie idadaan ko sakanya mamaya. Pupunta ako sakanila." </p><p> </p><p>Napakunot ang noo ko pero pinagpatuloy ko padin ang pagkain kahit na curious na curious ako sa pinaguusapan nila. Sino bang kausap niya? At anong ibibigay niya kay Jennie?</p><p> </p><p>"Gusto na niyang makuha? Ano ba yan, sige. Pagkatapos naming kumain-" </p><p> </p><p>"Mamaya na kayo mag-usap. Ayoko ng nagphophone kapag kumakain." I mocked him. </p><p> </p><p>"Mamaya na, Taeil. Itetext ko nalang siya. Bye." mabilis na sabi niya at ibinaba ang tawag. </p><p> </p><p>Si Taeil lang pala ang kausap. He gave me an apologetic smile pero umirap lang ako sakanya. Nagpatuloy lang ako sa pagkain at hindi siya pinapansin. Sila lang ni Doyoung ang nag-uusap. Napansin ko naman na binibilisan niya ang kain niya kaya binagalan ko ang kain. </p><p> </p><p>"May ibibigay lang ako." paalam niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay sige, pagkatapos kong kumain." I said calmly. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, sige." sabi nalang niya at umayos ng upo. </p><p> </p><p>Mas lalo ko pang binagalan kumain. Tingin siya ng tingin sa orasan niya, halatang nagmamadali. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba kasing ibibigay mo? Ganoon ba kaimportante yan? Pwede namang sa weekends nalang? Or kung nagmamadali siya edi ipa-Lalamove mo nalang." tinaas ko ang kilay ko habang pinaglalaruan ang chopsticks. </p><p> </p><p>"Papers lang." kalmadong sagot niya kahit halatang nagmamadali na. Ilang beses siyang sumulyap ulit sa relos niya. </p><p> </p><p>Fine! Naawa na ako sakanya at binilisang kumain. Nang matapos, tumayo na ako at isinuot ang bag ko. Kinuha ko din ang banana milk, iinumin ko nalang yon habang naglalakad. Nagpaalam samin si Doyoung na may babalikan saglit sa school kaya mauna na daw kami. </p><p> </p><p>Sumunod lang ako kay Taeyong hanggang sa may sakayan papunta sa mall. Mukhang nandoon si Taeil at Jennie. Tahimik lang kaming dalawa sa biyahe. Nagkunwari akong busy sa phone at nakikinig ng music. Parang kakasabi palang ni JB noong Linggo na kapag nakita ko silang magkasama baka mabato ko ang phone ko sa inis tapos biglang ganito na magkikita sila at kasama ako? </p><p> </p><p>Gusto ko sanang bumaba na at wag nalang tumuloy sa pagsama pero may naguudyok sakin na wag. Ano naman ngayon kung magkasama sila? Wala lang naman dapat sa akin yon. Kasama naman ata si Taeil kaya hindi ako ma-oop. Kung wala naman siya don edi hihiwalay nalang siguro ako agad at maglilibot mag-isa. </p><p> </p><p>Nang makarating na kami at papasok na sa entrance tinanggal niya ang I.D niya at pinatago sa akin. Hindi nalang ako nagsalita at sumunod nalang ulit sakanya. Palagi siyang lumilingon sakin to check kung nasa likod pa ba niya ako at nakasunod dahil ang layo ko sakanya. Ang bilis naman kasi niyang maglakad! Madaling madali? Ganyan kaimportante yung Jennie? Papers lang naman pala bakit kailangang agad agad na maibigay? </p><p> </p><p>"Halika nga." he gestured. </p><p> </p><p>Nang makalapit, nilagay niya ang kamay sa balikat ko at tinangay ako sa paglalakad niya. I was shocked. Naamoy ko tuloy ang pabango niya sa sobrang lapit niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Tumigil kami sa tapat ng Yakimix. Sandaling kinuha ni Taeyong ang phone niya at may tinawagan. Agad din naman niya itong binaba at nagmessage nalang.</p><p> </p><p>"Yongie!" Napalingon kami sa babaeng naglalakad palapit. </p><p> </p><p>It was Jennie. Nakalugay ang buhok niya habang nakasuot ng white crop top at maong shorts. Nakarubber shoes siya at hindi ako pwedeng magkamali! Yun yung rubber shoes na nagustuhan ko sa mall last time. Converse One Star. Tinignan ko siya ng maigi. She looked fresh with her rosy cheeks and pink lips. Unang tingin mo palang alam mo ng mayaman. Gandang hindi pinaghuhugas ng pinggan. Never nakaexperience humawak ng sabon at sponge. Nakangiti siyang lumapit kay Taeyong at yumakap. </p><p> </p><p>"What took you so long? I told Taeil na papuntahin ka dito immediately! Ang boring umikot dito mag-isa." nakasimangot na tanong niya saka nagbaling ng tingin sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi!" Tinignan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa. "You're with Yongie pala. I'm Jennie Marie Kim. Marie for short. And you are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Si Jae-" Si Taeyong sana ang sasagot ng tanong niya pero pinutol ko ang pagsasalita niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera Marielle Cho. Mari for short. Vocalist ng Neo." nakangiting sagot ko sabay lahad ng kamay para makipagshakehands.</p><p> </p><p>She just gave me a nod and a small smile. Hindi niya pinansin ang nakalahad kong kamay. Humarap na siya ulit kay Taeyong at humawak sa braso nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is it? Give it to me na and then samahan mo ako magshopping." reklamo niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait." sagot naman ni Taeyong habang naghahalungkat ng bag. </p><p> </p><p>May inilabas siyang folder at inaabot kay Jennie. Binuklat niya ito at isa-isang tinignan bawat page para i-check. May mga nakita akong drafts ng mga kanta doon. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! You're the best talaga!" ngumiti siya at yumakap ulit kay Taeyong. Nagthumbs up siya pagkakalas niya sa yakap. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you lang? May bayad yan!" nakangising sagot ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"You're late na nga! You're the one who should pay me! Libre mo ako sa Yakimix!" Jennie laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Humigpit ang hawak ko sa bag ko. Napairap nalang ako at tumalikod para maglakad paalis. Mukhang matagal pa silang mag-uusap eh. Ayoko namang magmukhang tanga don na panoorin sila. Wala na din naman sakin ang atensyon ni Taeyong. Parang hindi na ako nageexist simula nung dumating yung kababata niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" I heard Taeyong calling me. </p><p> </p><p>Sinubukan kong maglakad pa nang mas mabilis pero dahil mahaba ang biyas niya agad niya akong inabutan. Humarang siya sa dinadaanan ko kaya napahinto ako at tumingin sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Tumabi ka diyan." masungit na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit umaalis ka agad?" </p><p> </p><p>"May kikitain ako. Ayokong ma-late sa usapan namin." I crossed my arms habang nag-iiwas ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Sino? Si Michelle? Sumama nalang kayo samin-" </p><p> </p><p>"Si Jaehyun." pagsisinungaling ko. Hindi ko din alam bakit ko sinabi yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Magkikita kayo? Bakit? Saan?" siya naman ngayon ang nakataas ang kilay na nagtanong sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi agad ako nakasagot. He gestured me to follow him. Kahit na ayoko, sumunod parin ako sakanya. Nakakainis naman! </p><p> </p><p>"Okay na ako rito. Sige na, balik ka na kay Jennie." Huminto kami sa harap ng isang milktea shop. "Ayokong makita tayo ni Jaehyun na magkasama saka baka hinahanap ka na ni Jennie." </p><p> </p><p>"Sige." tumango siya. "Ingat kayo." </p><p> </p><p>Nang makita kong nakalayo na siya tumalikod na ako at nagdesisyong umuwi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Ay nagmamadaling umalis?" </p><p> </p><p>Kumaway nalang ako kay Michelle pagkapasa ko ng gawa ko kay Luna, president namin. Siya na raw ang magpapasa kay Ma'am kasi nasa meeting. Mabuti na nga lang at nasa meeting kasi nabigyan kami ng palugit sa oras ng pagpapasa kaya natapos ko bago mag-uwian. </p><p> </p><p>Wala pa naman ako planong umuwi kaya pumunta muna ako ng cafeteria para bumili ng Milo Shake bago ako dumiretso sa band room. Palinga-linga ako sa paligid, baka kasi pupunta din dito si Taeyong. Ayokong magkasabay kami. Bakit? Ewan. Feeling ko magiging awkward dahil sa nangyari kahapon. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera!" </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon ako kay Jaehyun nang tinawag niya ako. Tumakbo na siya palapit sa akin ngayon sa may hallway. Malapit na ako sa may band room pero huminto muna ako sa paglalakad para hintayin siyang makalapit. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong kailangan m-" Napatigil ako nang kinuha niya ang milo shake ko. "ABA HOY!" Hinampas at hinatak ko siya sa uniporme para hindi niya ituloy na inuman pero nauna na siya. </p><p> </p><p>Masama ko siyang tinignan nang ibalik niya sa akin ang milo shake ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nahiya ka pang ubusin!" Inis na sigaw ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Uhaw lang talaga." Tinawanan niya lang ako habang nagpupunas ng pawis. May mga babaeng dumadaan sa gilid namin at hindi maipagkakailang nakatingin at nagbubulungan tungkol sakanya. Ang gwapo naman kasi talaga ni Jaehyun. Mukhang prince charming. First love vibes. Idagdag mo pang matalino at miyembro ng banda. Full package. Wala ka ng hahanapin pa. </p><p> </p><p>Bwisit nga lang! Ininuman na nga ang milo shake ko muntikan pang ubusin! Hindi kaya siya nangilo sa ginawa niya? Ang lamig lamig neto. </p><p> </p><p>"Kakainis ka! Uhaw ka pala edi sana nanghingi ka na lang sakin ng tubig. O kaya ayan diyan sa may drinking fountain uminom ka." Hinampas ko ulit siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw mo non uminom ako sa milo shake mo so para nadin tayong nag-indirect kiss?" Nakangiti niyang tanong sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Inismiran ko lang siya at ininuman na ulit yung milo shake ko. Binaligtad ko na yung straw dahil bigla akong naconcious sa sinabi niyang indirect kiss. "Puro ka kalokohan. Pumasok nalang tayo sa band room." </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch! Hindi mo na ba talaga ako gusto, Mari?" </p><p> </p><p>Umirap nalang ako at pinagpatuloy ang paglalakad. Narinig ko sa likuran ang boses nila Doyoung at Taeil. Mukhang tatambay din sila dito ngayon kasama namin. Wala namang problema. Mas okay nga yon para hindi lang kaming dalawa ni Jaehyun ang andito. </p><p> </p><p>Umupo agad ako sa sofa at naglaro sa phone ko. Tumabi sakin si Doyoung pero hindi ko siya pinansin. Naglabas siya ng libro galing ss bag so I guess magaadvance study siya ng lessons. Running for Valedictorian kasi siya. Mahilig ding sumali sa mga quiz bees at extracurricular activities. </p><p> </p><p>Nang magsawa na ako sa paglalaro itinago ko na ang phone ko at nagkalkal sa bag ko. Magreretouch ako bago umuwi. Pinagsabihan kasi ako ni Manang na mukha daw akong stressed na stressed tuwing darating sa bahay. Mag-ayos naman daw ako kahit papaano. Wala namang masama sa sinabi niya so might as well gawin ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nag pulbos ako at naglagay ng lip at cheek tint. Nagpabango pa 'ko at inayos ang pagkakatali ng buhok ko. Tumingin muna ako sa maliit na salamin na dala ko at ng makita na okay na ang ayos ko itinabi ko na ulit yung mga gamit ko sa bag. Napatingin naman ako kay Doyoung na mukhang kanina pa ata nakatitig sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo hanapan na din kita ng gown? Ayos na ayos ka eh. Para kanino yang pag-aayos na yan ha?" pang-iinis niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige hanapan mo kung may mahanap ka at this hour." masungit na sagot ko. "Masamang mag-ayos? Ayokong magmukhang bruha pag-uwi." </p><p> </p><p>"Baka ayaw magmukhang bruha pagdating dito ni Taeyong?" tanong niya. Sinundot sundot pa ako sa tagiliran. </p><p> </p><p>Sumimangot nalang ako sakanya bilang sagot. Simula talaga noong Healing Trip mas naging close kami. Masaya naman ako sa nangyari ang kaso hindi ko naman inakalang ganito siya kalakas mang-inis. Mukha kasi siyang seryoso noong una naming pagkikita pero may itinatagong kulit pala kapag nakaclose mo na. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy!" </p><p> </p><p>Napaawang ang labi ko nang makita ko si Taeyong na naglalakad papunta sa amin. Akala ko pa naman hindi siya pupunta na dito. Umupo siya sa tabi ko pagkalapag ng bag niya sa lamesa sa harap namin. May hawak siyang iced coffee sa kanang kamay at phone naman niya sa kaliwa. Hindi ako makapagsalita. Para akong na-starstruck. Nagdadalawang isip ako kung magpapaalam na ba akong uuwi o magiistay nalang dito hanggang mag-aya silang umuwi. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya suot ang blazer namin kaya nanibago ako sa itsura niya. Naka-white shirt lang siya na naka-tuck in. Ang simple ng suot niya pero ang lakas ng dating. Ang bango pa. Amoy na amoy ko yung pabango niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong pabango mo?" biglang tanong ko. Wow Jaera. Ang random. Interview? O may plano kang magtanong ng random questions about you katulad nung sa IG? </p><p> </p><p>"Ha?" gulat na tanong niya. "Jo Malone. Bigay ni Jennie. Bakit?" sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>At may pagbibigay pa nga ng pabango yung si Jennie. Edi siya na mayaman. Siya na ang afford mamigay ng pabango na 5 digits ang halaga. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw, bakit ka nakaayos? May lakad kayo ulit ni Jaehyun?" </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon ako sakanya nang siya naman ang magtanong sa akin. Awkward nalang akong umiling bilang sagot. Ginamit ko nga pala pangalan ni Jaehyun kahapon as an excuse para makauwi agad. Sana lang wag na siyang mag-usisa pa ng tungkol doon. Ayoko ng dagdagan kasinungalingan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"A-ano hindi din naman kami nagtagal kasi tinawagan ako ni Manang. Kinailangan ko ding umuwi agad." sagot ko. Parang kakasabi ko lang na ayoko ng dagdagan kasinungalingan ko pero gumawa nanaman ako ng palusot. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, kamusta lakad niyo ni Jennie kahapon? Madami siyang pinamili? Anong oras kayo nakauwi?" sunod-sunod na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos lang. 8pm na kami nakauwi." </p><p> </p><p>Ngumuso ako. Parang ang neutral niya kausap ngayon. Ang ikli ng sagutan. Mukhang sasakit ang likod ko kakabuhat sa usapan naming dalawa hanggang mamaya. Katabi pa din naman namin si Doyoung pero naka-earphones at focus sa binabasa. Nagsusunog talaga ng kilay sa pag-aaral. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera!" tawag sakin ni Jaehyun. "Tara cover tayong kanta. Ikaw sa vocals ako sa gitara." masayang aya niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Dali Jaera. Upload natin sa facebook at youtube channel ng Neo." dagdag ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko. "Anong kanta? Hindi ako ready. Next week nalang." </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos lang yan. Maganda naman boses mo eh. Tamang tama nakaayos ka nadin oh." Lumapit sakin si Jaehyun at hinawakan ang kamay ko sabay hila sa akin patayo. Wala akong nagawa kundi sumunod nalang. Napasulyap ako ngayon kay Taeyong na nakatitig lang sa kamay kong hawak hawak ni Jaehyun. Ang awkward. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong ngang kakantahin? Ngayon na talaga?" tanong ko.</p><p> </p><p>Biglaan namang pag-aaya na magcover to. Wala akong maisip na pwede. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeap. Ikaw bahala. Anong kanta ba perfect sa mood mo ngayon?" sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Aba ako pa mag-iisip? Eh siya nga tong nag-aya na magcover kami! Akala ko pa naman kahit papaano may naisip na siya na pwede. </p><p> </p><p>"Your Song nalang ng Parokya ni Edgar! O yung version ni Julie Anne San Jose." suggestion ni Taeil. "Bagay sa boses mo yun Jaera. Or kung ayaw mo naman nun Tadhana nalang ng Up Dharma Down." </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm. Ano Jaehyun alin doon sa dalawang kanta? Your Song or Tadhana? Alin mas gusto mo?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"It's up to you. Ikaw naman ang kakanta so ikaw ang magdedesisyon." He shrugged while smiling. Mukhang wala siyang balak talaga na magdesisyon about dito at iaasa lang niya sa akin. "Desisyon mo padin naman sa huli ang masusunod Jaera."</p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ulit ang noo ko. Tungkol pa ba sa kanta yung sinasabi niya? Iba ang naging dating sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay sige. Your Song nalang. Yung version ni Julie Anne San Jose." nakangiting sagot ko. Wala na din naman akong maisip kaya yun nalang. Maganda din namang kanta yon. Nostalgic mapakinggan. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti lang siya sa akin bilang sagot so I take that as a yes. Nagrehearse kami sandali para kahit papaano maging okay yung kakalabasan ng cover. Ayoko talagang kumanta ng hindi ready. Kinakabahan ako pero mukhang chill chill lang tong si Jaehyun. Palibhasa matagal na siyang nagpeperform kasama ang banda. </p><p> </p><p>Nang matapos kami sa pagrerehearse agad kaming pumunta sa harap para mag-ayos ng mga gagamitin. Si Taeil daw ang magvivideo at si Doyoung sa pageedit at pagupload sa facebook at youtube. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, sabihin niyo kapag ready na kayo ah." sabi ni Taeil. Nasa tabi niya ngayon si Doyoung na nagthumbs up sakin as a way of saying goodluck. "Ano Yong hindi ka manonood dito? Kakanta si Jaera oh. Ikaw kaya nagrecruit diyan." dagdag niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na. Kaya niyo na yan." maikling sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Parang wala siya sa mood. Napansin din siguro nila Taeil at Doyoung yon kaya hindi na din nila siya pinilit. Sumenyas kaming dalawa ni Jaehyun kay Taeil kaya sinimulan na niyang magrecord kasabay non yung pagpapatugtog ni Doyoung sa instrumental. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam pero nakakaramdam ako ng kaba. Ramdam ko yung mabilis na pagtibok ng puso ko. Seryoso akong nakatingin sa camera bago simulang kumanta. Nagthumbs up naman ulit sakin si Doyoung at sinenyasan akong ngumiti which is sinunod ko naman. </p><p> </p><p>It took one look<br/>And forever lay out in front of me<br/>One smile, then I died<br/>Only to be revived by you</p><p> </p><p>Nang kantahin ko ang unang linya bigla kong naisip na dapat damang dama ko pagkanta neto. Kung iisipin eto ang perfect na kanta para sa feelings ko kay Jaehyun. Apat na taon. Talagang it took one look and forever lay out in front of me. Simula nung una ko siyang makita wala na akong nagustuhang iba.</p><p> </p><p>Siya lang mula noon. </p><p> </p><p>Siya lang dapat hanggang ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>Matatapos na yung kanta ng sumenyas samin si Taeil. Hindi ko masyadong maintindihan gusto niyang mangyari kaya nagmamadali siyang sumulat sa board sa likuran niya. </p><p> </p><p>Jaera, tumingin ka kay Jaehyun. Magtinginan kayo para may chemistry panoorin!</p><p> </p><p>Nagdadalawang-isip ako kung gagawin ko ba o hindi yung sinasabi ni Taeil. Magtinginan para may chemitry panoorin? Ano kami loveteam?</p><p> </p><p>Pero para wala nading maging problema at baka magrequest siyang ulitin namin ulit to sinunod ko nalang din. Tumingin ako kay Jaehyun bago kantahin ang last two verses ng kanta. </p><p> </p><p>I take one step away<br/>Then I find myself coming back to you<br/>My one and only<br/>One and only</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang nagulat siya na sinunod ko ang sinabi ni Taeil pero ngumiti lang siya at tumango-tango habang naggigitara. </p><p> </p><p>I take one step away<br/>Then I find myself coming back to you<br/>My one and only<br/>One and only you</p><p> </p><p>Nag-alis agad ako ng tingin sakanya pagkatapos nung kanta. Bigla akong nakaramdam ng guilt. Parang mali na ginawa ko yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong! Saan ka pupunta?" sigaw ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon kaagad ako at nakita kong mabilis nang naglalakad palabas si Taeyong. Sinundan ko siya ng tingin hanggang sa makalabas siya ng bandroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong nangyari don?" naguguluhang tanong ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"I think...you should follow him, Jaera. You need to talk." bulong sakin ni Jaehyun. Ilang segundo muna akong nag-isip bago dali-daling kinuha ang mga gamit ko at sinundan si Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Wala siya sa hallway so I guess bumaba na siya. Pwedeng nasa cafeteria o nasa field. Nagmamadali akong bumaba sa hagdan. Palinga-linga ako umaasang makikita siya. 15 minutes akong naglibot libot sa highschool building pero walang bakas niya. Babalik na sana ako sa bandroom ng mapatingin ako sa gym. Yun nalang ang lugar na hindi ko pa napupuntahan. Lakad takbo akong pumasok doon. Medyo madilim at walang ilaw. Tanging sinag ng araw lang ang nagsisilbing liwanag. </p><p> </p><p>At hindi nga ako nagkamali. Nakita ko siyang nakaupo sa bleachers at nakayukom ang mga kamao. Nakatingin siya sa malayo halatang may iniisip. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong!" tawag ko sakanya. Hindi niya ako tinignan man lang. "Bakit ka umalis dun? May problema ba?" </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya sumagot. Nanatili lang siyang nakatingin padin sa malayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, ano...kamusta naman pagkanta ko? Okay ba? Sa tingin mo okay na iupload sa social media?" tanong ko ulit but still walang sagot o reaksyon man lang akong nakuha sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling-iling lang siya at pagkatapos tumayo na. Aalis na siguro siya at babalik sa band room. Hinawakan ko ang braso niya para pigilan siya pero agad niyang iniwas yon para mapabitaw ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Galit ka ba?" tanong ko kahit na obvious naman na ang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Uuwi na ako, Mari." cold ang tono ng pagsasalita niya. Humarang ulit ako sa dadaanan niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi? Eh bakit ganyan ka?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, please lang!" </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako sa pagsigaw niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huwag mo akong paasahin." </p><p> </p><p>"Anong-" </p><p> </p><p>Naputol ako sa dapat sasabihin ng magsalita ulit siya. "Huwag mong paglaruan ang feelings ko. Kung kay Jaehyun ka, kay Jaehyun ka. Huwag mo akong bigyan ng mixed signals." umiiling na sabi niya at tuluyan ng umalis sa harapan ko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, Jaera! Ayusin mo naman ikot mo! Paulit-ulit na tayo dito!" </p><p> </p><p>Hingal na hingal akong bumaba mula sa pagkakahawak nila Naeun at Doyeon sa may paa ko. Pinunasan ko muli ang pawis ko at umulit kami mula sa umpisa. Nasa gym kami ngayong P.E class at nagpapractice ng 90 seconds gymnastics routine. Iyon daw ang magsisilbing practical exam namin next next week. </p><p> </p><p>Nakakahiya kasi kanina pa ako nagkakamali. Bukod sa ako ang pinili nilang maging isa sa mga flyers which is ayoko noong una dahil wala naman akong alam sa ganito, rinig na rinig ko pa ang side comment ng iba naming kasama. Ang palpak ko daw. Gusto ko na sanang magback out at sabihing palitan nalang nila ako pero hinayaan ko nalang. Konting practice pa siguro maaayos ko na ang ikot ko sa ere. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, water break muna. 10 minutes." </p><p> </p><p>Tumakbo ako agad sa bleachers at uminom sa water tumblr ko. Pagkatapos, pinunasan ko ang pawis ko gamit ang towel habang nagiiscroll sa cellphone ko. </p><p> </p><p>itsjenniekim started following you</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat ako sa lumabas na notification kaya agad kong pinuntahan ang profile niya. </p><p> </p><p>itsjenniekim</p><p>532 posts - 15.5k followers - 109 following </p><p>Jennie Marie Kim</p><p>For bussiness, collaboration, sponsorship, contact jenniemariekim@gmail.com</p><p> </p><p>Ang simple ng bio ha! Nadagdagan na din ang followers niya kumpara last time na naistalk ko ang profile niya. May dalawa din siyang bagong posts. Isang group picture at isang magkasama sila ni Taeyong. Ang weird naman at finollow ako nito? Wala naman siyang mapapala sakin at sa IG ko. Madalang akong magbukas at magupload ng pictures. </p><p> </p><p>Gustong makipagfriends? </p><p> </p><p>"From the top!"</p><p> </p><p>Binalik ko kaagad sa bag ang phone ko at nagmamadaling bumalik sa pwesto namin ng mga kagrupo ko. Isang subject lang to pero grabeng pagod na agad nararamdaman ko. Hindi naman talaga kasi ako physically active na tao. Bigla ko tuloy naisip si Jaemi, for sure sisiw na sisiw lang sakanya to dahil siya ang captain ng cheerleading team. </p><p> </p><p>For the next two days wala kaming ibang ginawa kundi maging busy magpractice after class. Nananakit talaga ang buong katawan ko! Mabuti nalang at andiyan si Michelle at binibigyan akong salonpas. Sayang at hindi kami magkagrupo. Mas masaya sana at mas madadalian ako kung kasama ko siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Napanood ko cover niyo ni Jaehyun ah. Infairness naman Mari ah, may chemistry padin kayo. Kakilig ba?" tanong niya habang nagkaklase. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang naman." maikling sagot ko. Naupload na nga pala ni Taeil yun sa page namin sa facebook at sa youtube pero hindi ko pa pinapanood. Ewan, wala akong gana. Ayoko din munang maalala yung nangyari pagkatapos non. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang? Yun lang naramdaman mo? Apat na tao mong gusto yung tao tapos okay lang? Wala man lang sparks na namuo ganon?" reklamo niya. "Mari ah! Sinasabi ko talaga sayo." </p><p> </p><p>"Makinig ka nalang sa lecture. Baka magpaquiz mamaya yang si Maam." sagot ko para maiba ang usapan. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkibit-balikat at tumango nalang siya sa akin at sinubukang makinig sa Physics subject namin. Last subject namin yon bago mag-uwian then dumiretso na kami sa gym para magpractice. Sumunod na linggo, ganoon lang ang routine ko. Walang nangyayaring kakaiba. Paulit-ulit lang at walang bago. In short, boring. Nasanay na din ang katawan ko sa ginagawa namin kaya hindi na nananakit. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang beses kaming nagkakasalubong ni Taeyong pero hindi naman niya ako pinapansin. Ang bigat talaga nung nangyari after namin magvideo ng cover ni Jaehyun. Susubukan ko sanang kausapin siya kahapong dumaan ako sa band room pero bigla namang dumating sila Doyoung kaya hindi natuloy. Hindi pa siguro ngayon ang right time. Hindi ko pa din naman alam kung anong sasabihin. Mukha namang walang alam si Taeil, Mark at Jungwoo. Si Doyoung, Jaehyun, at ako lang ata ang nakakagets sa mga nangyayari. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos Jaera ah. Nagimprove ka na ngayon sa pag-ikot. Fast learner ka naman pala." nakangiting compliment sakin ni Naeun. </p><p> </p><p>"Practice makes perfect kasi." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"How is it going na ba with you and Taeyong?" nakangising tanong niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Ano ibig mong sabihin? Wala namang namamagitan samin." naguguluhang sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Talaga?" siniko-siko niya ako. </p><p> </p><p>"W-wala nga. Bandmates lang kami nun." </p><p> </p><p>Sakto namang lumapit sakin si Michelle at umakbay. Narinig niya ata ang usapan namin. "LQ sila ngayon. May ginawa nanaman kasi ata tong si Mari eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? Wala akong ginagawa!" nakangusong sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh baka kasi yun ang problema Jaera! Wala kang ginagawa eh LQ na nga kayo!" sabay nila akong ininis ni Naeun dahil don. "Ay speaking of! Andiyan sila Taeyong oh! Sila pala susunod na klase sating gagamit ng gym. Ang gwapo Jaera tignan mo!" </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin agad ako sa entrance ng gym. Nakita ko si Taeyong na naglalakad kasama sina Ten at Yuta, may extra shirt na nakasampay sa balikat niya at may towel siyang hawak hawak. </p><p> </p><p>Nagpagupit pala siya. He looked more fresh. Mas malinis siyang tignan ngayon. Mukhang ang bango niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa siya ng may ibulong sakanya si Yuta at hinampas pa niya ito ng towel. Umupo sila sa may bleachers na katapat ng bleachers na kinakapwestuhan namin. Magkatapatan kami ngayon sa magkabilaang side ng gym. Napatingin sa gawi namin si Ten kaya ngumiti siya at kumaway. Kilig na kilig naman siyempre si Michelle. Nagulat ako ng makitang nakatingin din si Taeyong sa amin. Nagtama ang mga mata namin. </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong tumingin sa ibang direksyon. Nakita ko sa peripheral vision na nakatingin padin siya kaya inabala ko kunwari ang sarili ko sa pagdudutdot ng cellphone. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako Jaera! Walang mangyayari kung ganyan. Lapitan mo na kasi saka kausapin. 2020 na! Ikaw na magfirst move!" giit ni Naeun na sinangayunan naman ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"LQ pa more." Nag-apir pa ang dalawa.  </p><p> </p><p>"Eh wag na! Mamaya hindi ako pansinin ulit edi napahiya ako." sagot ko. Mahirap na ano! Madaming tao ngayon, madaming makakakita. Ayokong magmukhang tanga sa harap ng mga schoolmates namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Aba hindi umangal sa sinabi kong LQ sila!" high pitched na sabi ni Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>"Edi gusto mo nga talagang lapitan natatakot ka lang na ma-deadma!" natatawang pang-iinis ni Naeun. </p><p> </p><p>"Pabebe lang yan si Mari pero kapag hindi nakatiis yan tignan mo. Siya na mismo lalapit diyan." sabi ni Michelle. Nakisali pa talaga siya ha. Talagang kampihan sila ni Naeun sa pang-iinis sakin tungkol kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam niyo nakakainis kayo. Talagang ako napagtripan niyo ano?" nakasimangot na sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kinibitan nalang ako ng balikat ni Naeun at iniba na ang usapan. Thank God! Baka mamaya makumbinsi pa nila akong magfirst move ngayon at hindi pa maganda maging resulta. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya tumunog na ang bell na hudyat ng pagtatapos ng PE subject namin. Sabay kaming tatlo na tumayo sa bleachers at nagpalit sa shower room. Nagsisimula na ang klase nila Taeyong nung matapos kami magpalit. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtama muli ang mata namin sa pangalawang pagkakataon bago kami makalabas ng gym. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sabado ngayon at may practice ulit kami. Half day lang naman daw so walang problema. May plano kasi akong magmovie marathon mamaya ng series sa Netflix as a way of distressing. Akala ko klase lang namin ang nakaschedule na gagamit ng gym kaya laking gulat ko ng makita kong papasok si Taeyong. As usual, si Ten at Yuta ang kasama niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sus. Kunwari pang matitiis daw pero tignan mo next week lalapitan niya na ulit yan. Rupok ka Taeyong eh!" rinig kong sabi ni Yuta pagpasok. Ang lakas ng boses niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kumpleto na kami lahat sa grupo kaya nagsimula na kami sa routine. Paminsan-minsan, nagtatama ang tingin namin ni Taeyong. Ewan ko kung pinapanood niya ba ako o kami o nagkakataon lang talaga. Agad naman akong mag-iiwas ng tingin. Ayokong patagalin ang tinginan namin kasi naaalala ko yung huling sinabi niya sa akin nung araw na yon. </p><p> </p><p>Huwag mong paglaruan ang feelings ko. Kung kay Jaehyun ka, kay Jaehyun ka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After two and a half hour, natapos na kami. Kinuha ko agad sa bag ko ang towel at nagpunas ng pawis. Grabe pagod na nararamdaman ko. Tuloy tuloy kami kanina at isang beses lang nagwater break. Tuyot na tuyot na ang lalamunan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Asar naman." inis na sabi ko ng makitang walang laman ang inuminan ko. Hindi ko nga pala nalagyan kaninang umaga tapos nakalimutan ko ding bumanda sa water fountain kanina pagkapasok. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." napalingon ako kay Taeyong nang abutan niya ako ng tubig. Mukhang kakabili lang kasi malamig pa. Rinig na rinig ko ang bulungan ng mga kaklase ko. Napatingin ako kay Michelle at Naeun na nakaupo sa bleachers. Ang laki ng ngiti nilang dalawa at nakathumbs up pa. </p><p> </p><p>Ang lapit lapit ni Taeyong sakin. Agad akong humakbang pagilid para magkaroon ng distansiya sa pagitan namin. Napakunot ang noo niya sa inakto ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na. Sayo na lang yan." tanggi ko kahit uhaw na uhaw na ako. </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong-hininga siya at ibinaba ang kamay. Umiwas ako ng tingin at nagkunwaring nagpupunas ng pawis. Ramdam kong nakatitig siya sa akin kaya ayokong tumingin. Sinesenyasan naman ako ni Michelle ng dapat kong gawin. Gusto niya atang makipag-usap na ako kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Galit ka ba?" he asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong napatingin sakanya. Bakit ako ang tinatanong niya niyan? Ako nga dapat ang magtanong niyan sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ah." maikling sagot ko. "Ikaw, galit ka ba?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi din." nag-iwas siya ng tingin pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit mo ako iniiwasan?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Mali ba? Hindi mo naman ako gusto eh." he faked a laugh pagkatapos sabihin yon. </p><p> </p><p>Humakbang siya papalapit sa akin kaya humakbang din ako palayo. He stopped and pursed his lips. Seryoso ang mukha at aura niya ngayon. Nakatitig lang siya sa akin kaya kinabahan ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." yun nalang ang salitang nasabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." he whispered before turning his back on me. </p><p> </p><p>Binalik ko ang tingin sa hawak kong inuminan at dinampot ulit ang towel at facial wash para makapaghilamos na. Hindi mawala sa isip ko ang mga tingin niya habang nakapikit ako at nagsasabon ng mukha. I really did something wrong! Kaya ako sobrang guilty ngayon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagkalabas ko, nakaupo si Taeyong sa bleachers at nasa harapan niya si Yuta. Mukhang seryoso ang pinaguusapan nila. Napalingon sa akin si Yuta at nginitian lang ako. </p><p> </p><p>Habang nag-aayos ng mga gamit nagiisip ako kung anong gagawin. Susundin ko ba yung payo nila Michelle? Ako ang gagawa ng first move? Pero paano? Hihingi ako ng tulong kay Doyoung? </p><p> </p><p>Ilang minuto akong nagcocontemplate ng dapat gawin ng mapagdesisyunan ko ng pumunta sakanya. Tumalikod ako kaagad sa mga gamit ko pero napahinto rin ako ng makita siyang nasa harapan ko na. May sasabihin ata siya pero napatigil din. </p><p> </p><p>"U-uy!" kapos sa hininga na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano?" masungit na tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, ano.....ano kasi....." nangangapang sagot ko. My goodness Jaera ano kailan ka pa naging pipi ha? </p><p> </p><p>He sighed heavily. Nakaupo lang si Yuta sa bleachers, looking at the other direction so he could give us privacy pero kitang kita ko ang ngiti niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm," I bit my lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>Tinitigan niya lang ako at tinaasan ng kilay. "Ano? Sabihin mo na kung anong gusto mong sabihin." </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong-hininga ako bago magsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mong manood ng movie sa Wednesday?" aya ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko nga." </p><p> </p><p>My jaw dropped when he refused my offer. Hindi makapaniwalang nakatingin ako sakanya. The side of his lips rosed up before turning his back on me. Pinanood ko siyang pumasok ng shower room, iniwan akong nakatanga. </p><p> </p><p>God! Eto na ba yung tinatawag nilang karma?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Isang linggo na ang nakalipas pero hindi padin ako makapaniwala! Did he just reject my offer? Unang beses kong mag-aya ng lalaki na manood ng sine kasama ko tapos ire-reject lang niya yon? Nakakainis! Hindi kaya niya naisip kung gaanong lakas ng loob ang inipon ko para ayain siya tapos ganon ganon lang? Hmp. I mean, kinain ko ang pride ko para magkaayos kaming dalawa tapos ganoon? </p><p> </p><p>Inis akong umupo sa sofa. Sabado ngayon at nasa bahay lang ako. Wala namang assignments na ipapasa sa Lunes kaya inaya kong pumunta dito sa bahay si Michelle para manood ng movie. On the way na daw siya galing sa lunch date nila ni Ten kaya habang naghihintay nagdutdot muna ako ng phone. </p><p> </p><p>                                            Kim Doyoung<br/>                                             Active Now</p><p>Doyoung! </p><p>Bakit ang pa-hard to get ng <br/>bestfriend mo?</p><p>                                                                                                        Huh? </p><p>                                                                                                       Bakit? </p><p>                                                                                             Si Taeyong? </p><p>Oo.</p><p>Ni-reject niya offer kong <br/>manood ng movie.</p><p>                                                                       Yung totoong crush mo <br/>                                                                           nalang kasi ayain mo.</p><p>                                                                                             Si Jaehyun. </p><p>                                                                                                             👀</p><p>K. </p><p>Wala kang kwenta kausap. </p><p>                                                                                                            Oo. </p><p>                                                                Tapos ikaw magulo kausap. </p><p>                                                                               Linawin mo na kasi. </p><p>                                                                                  Yang feelings mo.</p><p>Wala akong lilinawin. </p><p>Kulit niyo. </p><p>                                                        Wala palang lilinawin edi hayaan<br/>                                                                          mo nalang si Taeyong.</p><p>Kasalanan niyo kaya to<br/>ni Taeil. </p><p>Kayo nakaisip nun eh!</p><p>Sumunod lang ako! </p><p>                                                                                                Nanisi pa. </p><p>                                                      Sa tingin mo ba yung sa pagcover<br/>                                             niyo lang talaga ni Jaehyun ang issue?</p><p> </p><p>Duh. Eh ano pa bang magiging <br/>issue kung hindi yon! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Huy! Seryosong seryoso ka diyan!" </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako kay Michelle na kakapasok lang ng bahay namin. Nandito na pala siya hindi ko man lang namalayan. Tutok na tutok ako sa pakikipag-usap dito kay Doyoung na nambubwisit lang. Pero napaisip din ako sa sinabi niya and deep down myself alam kong totoo. Hindi lang naman yung pagcover namin ng kanta ni Jaehyun ang problema. </p><p> </p><p>"Bilis mo ah. Akala ko mamaya ka pa dadating." sagot ko. "Musta date niyo ni Ten?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang naman. Ikaw topic namin sis! Kayo ni Taeyong! Ano ba kasi nangyari ha? Bakit nag-away nanaman kayo? Noong Lunes pa ako naghihintay ng kwento mo!" dire-diretsong tanong ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling nalang ako. "Wala. Mag-boyfriend girlfriend ba kami para mag-away?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tanga! Mag-boyfriend girlfriend lang ba pwedeng mag-away ha? Ano ba kasing ginawa mo? Hindi kita maintindihan eh." Nakaupo na siya ngayon sa tabi ko at nagtatanggal na ng sapatos. </p><p> </p><p>Isinuklay ko ang kamay ko sa buhok ko. Gusto kong sabunutan ang sarili ko. Naistress ako bigla. Ano nga bang ginawa ko? Hindi ko na din alam. Naguguluhan ako sa sarili ko. Half of me wants to acknowledge what was happening pero the other half doesn't. Ewan. Ang gulo talaga. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagcover nga lang kami ng kanta ni Jaehyun. Yun lang. Ano bang masama dun? May mali ba? Maganda nga naging feedback ng mga nanonood eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Mari wala namang mali, sa totoo lang." </p><p> </p><p>Pero bakit feeling ko meron? Bakit feeling ko nagalit si Taeyong sa nakita niya? At bakit sobrang apektado ako kung nagalit nga siya? </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan. Imposible." bulong ko at umiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Walang magagawa yang pag-iisip mo na yan. Isang linggo na nakalipas. Halatang halata na nga daw sa practice niyo sa banda issue niyo. Ikaw na ulit ang gumawa ng first move!" inis na sabi ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh ayoko nga! Nagfirst move na nga ako last week diba! Kita mo naman nangyari! He rejected me! Ano hindi pa ako nadala sa isa kaya papangalawa pa ako?" nakangusong sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Aba! Bakit ganda ka? Kasalanan mo yan eh. Sabi na kasing pumili lang ng isa. Bawal salawahan sa mundong to." sagot ni Michelle sabay irap sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong-hininga ako habang pinapanood na sumayaw sila Michelle sa dance studio. Habang sinesermonan niya ako kanina nagtext bigla si Lisa na may biglaang rehearsal at no choice kundi pumunta siya. Ayoko namang maiwanang mag-isa sa bahay dahil baka mabaliw lang ako kakaisip kaya sumama nalang ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Tulala ka diyan Jaera! May sakit ka ba?" turo ni Lisa sakin pagkatapos ng pangalawang pasada nila sa sayaw. "Yung ilang kabanda mo nakita ko kanina. Hindi ka pupunta dun?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oo may sakit yan. Sakit sa puso. Pusong salawahan. Kausapin mo Lisa baka magising sa katotohanan." Pinasa na ako ni Michelle kay Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>"Torn between two lovers ka Jaera? Sana all. Ako torn between puyat o tulog lang eh." natatawang sabi niya. "Kung ano man yang problema mo alak lang ang katapat niyan! Tara sa Tides mamaya!" </p><p> </p><p>Ipinasa pasa pa ako ni Michelle kay Lisa eh wala naman pala akong mapapala. Ang ibibigay na advice sa akin ay pag-inom ng alak. Napailing nalang ako. Mukhang interasado si Michelle na pumunta. For sure kasama namin si Ten. At kung kasama namin si Ten eh malaki ang chance na ayain niya sina Taeyong. Magkikita nanaman kami. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>6</p><p>pm ng matapos sila sa rehearsal. Mga alak na alak ata tong mga kasama ko kaya right after na makapagshower dahil bukas ang gym eh bumiyahe agad kami papuntang Tides. Sinubukan kong gumawa ng excuse kanina na uuwi nalang ako at magpapahinga pero hindi bumenta kay Michelle. Kailangan daw na sumama ako kasi sasama si Ten at malaki ang posibilidad na baka andoon sina Taeyong mamaya. Chance ko na daw para makipag-usap. Napairap nalang ako at tinanggap na wala akong kawala. </p><p> </p><p>Wala sa mood na hatak hatak ako ni Michelle papasok sa loob. Sabado ngayon kaya inisip ko na madaming tao pero mabuti at wala masyado. Hindi siya katulad sa Pop Up na masasabi mong bar talaga. More like grill and bistro etong pinuntahan namin. Mas chill and relaxed ng kaunti ang ambiance. </p><p> </p><p>Naupo kami sa couch, katabi ko si Michelle tapos si Lisa. Agad na dumating yung order namin na snacks kaya nagsasalitan kami sa pagkuha. Sumunod din agad yung Margarita and Cocktails na sila lang ang iinom dahil isinumpa kong huli na yung last time. Hindi na ako uulit na malasing. </p><p> </p><p>Nag-uusap lang kami tungkol sa acads ng biglang ibaling sakin ni Michelle ang spotlight. Sinasabi ko na nga ba! Ang galing talaga netong babaeng to. </p><p> </p><p>"Sis, ikwento mo na kay Lisa yung nangyari para mabigyan ka ng matinong advice. Give up na ako sayo. Maaga puputi buhok ko."</p><p> </p><p>"Nagcover lang kami ng kanta ni Jaehyun tapos sabi ni Taeil tignan ko daw si Jaehyun habang kumakanta. Right after matapos yung kanta nagwalk out si Taeyong kaya hinabol ko. Ayon nakita ko sa gym tapos sabi ni huwag ko daw siyang paasahin at paglaruan ang feelings." tuloy tuloy na pagkwekwento ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah yung cover niyo ni Jaehyun! Napanood ko nga yon sa youtube. Infairness ha! Pwede kayong loveteam. Kinilig ka habang ginagawa niyo yon?" Iyong pagcover lang ata namin ni Jaehyun ang napansin niya sa sinabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Mahalaga pa ba yon? Ewan. Hindi naman. Natural lang." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Apat na taon niyang gusto yan ah! My One and Only You ang kinanta pero walang naramdamang kilig!" sigaw ni Michelle. "Samantalang dati dadaan lang si Jaehyun sinusundan niya talaga ng tingin hanggang sa mawala!"</p><p> </p><p>"Apat na taon mong gusto yung si Jaehyun!? And you're telling me na wala kang naramdamang kilig!? Tapos dun sa pagwalk-out ni Taeyong apektadong apektado ka?!" Curious na tanong ni Lisa sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"First time pa kamo niyang pasang-awa ang score sa quiz sa Statistics dahil dun sa pangrereject sakanya noong last Saturday!" dagdag ni Michelle. "Sobrang affected sis! Halatang halata!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ay meganon? Kay Jaehyun na gusto walang kilig na naramdaman pero dun kay Taeyong ni-reject lang pumasang-awa na?!" sarkastikong tanong sakin ni Lisa. "Nakakasira talaga ng pag-aaral ang pag-ibig ano?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nagseselos pa kamo yan dun sa kababata na kaparehas niya ng nickname. First time kong nakitang agit na agit yan sa isang tao." singit ni Michelle kaya nanlaki lalo ang mata sakin ni Lisa at napailing. "Nako Mari wag mong aawayin yon at sikat na vlogger pala. Mamaya ma-shout out tayo sa vlog non maging online sikat pa tayo." </p><p> </p><p>"Pero seriously Jaera dun pala sa sinabi mong hindi ka kinilig sa long time crush mo may pumasok ng idea sa utak ko tapos ngayon nagseselos ka pa dun sa kababata ni Taeyong." seryosong sabi ni Lisa. "Gusto mo ba siya? Si Taeyong?" </p><p> </p><p>Saglit akong napaisip sa tanong niya. "Kaibigan ko lang yun. Kabanda." </p><p> </p><p>"Baka yung nararamdaman mo noon kay Jaehyun eh hindi naman ganoon kalalim?" tanong ulit niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko. "Apat na taon kong gusto tapos hindi ganoon kalalim? Ano yon? Joke time lang feelings ko?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sa loob ng apat na taon na yon nag-effort ka ba na makilala ang totoong siya? O sa loob ng apat na taon gusto mo siya dahil sa idea mo kung sino at ano siya?" tanong niya. "Ngayong magkabanda kayo mas nakilala mo ba siya? Hate to break it to you Jaera pero mukhang you just fell inlove with the idea of him eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko kung anong nararamdaman ko." </p><p> </p><p>Umiling-iling si Lisa. "I don't think so. Kung alam mong nararamdaman mo sige let's put it this way, sino mas hinahanap mo ngayon? Kung aayain sila ni Ten dito sinong unang lalapitan mo? Si Jaehyun o si Taeyong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Parang ewan yung tanong Lisa. Malamang si Taeyong kasi hindi kami okay eh." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! Si Taeyong ang hinahanap mo! Alam mo Jaera kung talagang si Jaehyun ang gusto mo dapat siya ang hahanapin mo. Siya ang gugustuhin mong makita ngayon! Regardless kong magka-away kayo ni Taeyong dapat si Jaehyun kasi siya ang gusto mo ng apat na taon diba? Kaibigan at kabanda mo lang kamo si Taeyong so bakit siya uunahin mong lapitan kesa dun sa taong gusto mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako makasagot. Pasulyap sulyap lang ng tingin sakin si Michelle habang si Lisa nanatili lang na nakatitig sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ba pwedeng nakokonsensiya lang talaga ako sa nangyari?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ibinibigay ko na sayo yung sagot kanina pa pero ayaw mo padin tanggapin. I don't know why you can't be honest with your feelings. Hanggang kailan ka magiging ganyan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wasak ka nung nalaman mong may girlfriend na si Jaehyun at kakambal mo pa. Pero Mari iba talaga yung pagkabother mo dun sa unang away niyo ni Taeyong tapos yung kay Jennie na kababata pa and then ngayon naman ayan pangalawang away niyo. Hindi talagang pang-friends lang." worried na nakatingin sakin si Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Inom mo nalang yan." inabutan ako ni Lisa ng isang Margarita. "O kaya ikain mo kung ayaw mong uminom." </p><p> </p><p>Pareho kong tinanggap yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Sabayan mo na din ng masinsinang pag-iisip sa magiging desisyon mo sa buhay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi pa nga magjowa aba nakadalawang away na agad! Ano yan? Practice kapag naging kayo na?" sarkastikong sigaw ni Lisa sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Diba? Parang tanga. Dapat sainyo ikulong sa isang kwarto ng 24hours eh. Tignan natin kung hindi lumabas yang unsaid feelings mo Mari." singit ni Michelle at umirap pa. </p><p> </p><p>"Pero ang gulo mo din naman kasi dun sa parteng agit na agit ka dun sa kababata niyang si Jennie! I mean, wala naman siyang ginagawa sayo? Same lang naman kayo ng nickname, close na close sila ni Taeyong, tapos supposedly siya pala ang vocalist noon ng Neo hindi si Gwein. Yun lang naman si Jennie tapos dama ko sa awra mo na gusto mo siyang sabunutan! Kung ako si Taeyong ay iisipin ko talagang may gusto ka sakin at nagseselos ka. Nako, linawin mo na yan Mari hangga't maaga pa. Mamaya mag-assume ng mag-assume si Taeyong edi nagpaasa ka lang ng tao para sa wala." Haba ng sinabi ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah basta ako malakas ang pakiramdam ko na may feelings na din itong si Mari kay Taeyong pero in-denial lang siya. Mataas ang IQ pero mababa ang EQ!" umiirap na sabi ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Same sis! Ayan din talaga ang opinion ko. Feeling ko one of these days mapapaamin din yang bestfriend mo." sabi ni Lisa tapos nagkindatan pa sila ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Bahala nga kayo diyan. Ang kukulit niyo." pagpuna ko sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung ilan na ang nainom ko pero parang hindi ako tinatamaan ng alak sa gulo ng isip ko. Huminga ako ng malalim at tumayo para pumuntang CR. Nagretouch ako doon. Naglagay ako ng liptint at inayos ang buhok at damit ko. Pagkatapos, naghugas ako ng kamay at lumabas na. </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako palabas nang makitang papunta ng CR si Taeyong. Nang makita niya ako, tumalikod siya at kaagad na naglakad sa kabilang direksyon. Nakita ko na lumabas siya ng Tides kaya nagmamadaling sumunod ako sakanya sa labas. </p><p> </p><p>Nadaanan ko ang table nila nila. Tama nga ang sinabi ni Michelle na kapag kasama si Ten malaki ang chance na ayain niya din ang Neo. Andoon silang lahat except kay Jaehyun at Mark. Si Doyoung at Taeil ang unang nakakita sakin kaya kumaway ako at ngumiti pero nagbago ang timpla ng mukha ko ng mapatingin ako sa kung sino ang nasa tabi ni Jungwoo. Si Jennie. Napairap nalang ako at nagtuloy tuloy na sa paglalakad palabas ng Tides. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy! Taeyong!" tawag ko dahil mabilis siyang umalis sa pwesto niya sa may entrance nang makitang sinundan ko siya. </p><p> </p><p>Huminto siya sa paglalakad doon sa walang masyadong tao, sa gilid ng daan at malapit sa parking. Nakatalikod pa rin siya sa'kin nang maglakad ako papalapit. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy!" medyo awkward na bati ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya nagsalita. Tinignan niya lang ako na nasa harapan niya at saka tumingin na sa ibang direksyon na parang iniiwasan talaga ang mga mata ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan ka pupunta? Uuwi ka na?" tanong ko. "Tara sabay na tayo. Mauuna na ako kina Michelle." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ulit siya sumagot. Nakita kong gumalaw ang Adam's apple niya, parang pinipigilan ang sarili na magsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy? Mamansin ka naman. Sabi mo last Saturday hindi ka galit eh bakit hindi ka namamansin? May nagawa nanaman ba ako sayo?" medyo inis na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling siya pero hindi nagsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh bakit nga hindi ka namamansin? Buong linggo ng practice sa banda ganyan ka sakin." sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Katahimikan. Mukhang wala talaga siyang balak na kausapin ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong? Ano? May nagawa nanaman ba ako?" tanong ko. "Sabihin mo naman para alam ko kung anong gagawin ko." </p><p> </p><p>He smiled sarcastically. "Wala Mari. Masyado lang talaga akong sensitive nitong mga nakakaraang araw. Wag mo na akong intindihin."</p><p> </p><p>Nilagpasan na niya ako pero hinabol ko ulit siya at hinarangan ang dadaanan niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong wag na kitang intindihin? Magkaibigan tayo." </p><p> </p><p>"Yun nga eh. Magkaibigan lang naman tayo pero bakit nitong mga nakakaraang araw umaarte ka na ang tingin mo sakin higit pa sa kaibigan." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano?" napalakas ang boses ko sa tanong ko na yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, Mari." he sighed. "Gets ko nanaman ngayon. Kasalanan ko kasi nag-assume ako agad. Just please leave me alone from now on. Magfocus ka nalang kay Jaehyun. Ang ganda niyong panoorin magperform. Bagay na bagay ko. Parehas na kayong single ngayon kaya pwedeng pwede na. Ang tagal mong inantay yan." </p><p> </p><p>Naglakad na ulit siya at nanatili ako sa kinatatayuan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah ganon. Edi lumabas din yung totoo na may problema nga tayo!" I lost my patience kaya sumigaw na talaga ako. Good thing na walang masyadong tao dito sa kinalulugaran namin. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa rin siya lumingon. "Galit ka. Galit ka sakin. Wag mo na i-deny." naiinis na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Akmang magpapatuloy na siya sa paglalakad ng magsalita ulit ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw nga may something kayo ni Jennie four years ago bago siya umalis papuntang New York pero ni minsan hindi mo binanggit sa akin!" </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon siya sa akin ngayon na nakakunot na ang noo. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Gulat ka? Akala mo hindi ko malalaman? I mean, Taeyong, okay lang naman. Wala lang naman sakin yon." muntik na akong mautal dahil naglalakad na siya palapit sa akin. "Just leave you alone from now on? Magfocus nalang ako kay Jaehyun? Bakit? Kasi babalik ka na kay Jennie? Ha? Ganoon ba yon?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yung sa amin ni Jennie matagal nang tapos yon. May kani-kaniya na kaming buhay." he stopped in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"Talaga? Matagal nang tapos? Eh kung makadikit siya sayo sa mga pictures niyo wagas! Kung makayakap din siya sayo doon sa mall akala mo wala ng bukas! Ano? Tingin mo hindi ko napansin?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ganoon lang naman talaga si Jennie kasi magkababata kami! Ako ang pinakaclose niya saming tatlo. Wala ng ibang meaning yon!" halatang naiinis na siya sa tono ng boses niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hah! Walang ibang meaning. Yeah, walang ibang meaning. Ikwento mo sa tinapay!" sigaw ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, I don't like her anymore!" </p><p> </p><p>"And me!?" </p><p> </p><p>"And you!? Mari, I like you! Ikaw lang ang gusto ko!" </p><p> </p><p>"Talaga lang ha! Bumalik ka na sa loob kasi inaantay ka na ng Jennie mo!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Ikaw ang magulo dito, Mari! Bakit ka nagkakaganyan? Nagseselos ka ba kay Jennie?" </p><p> </p><p>Natawa ako bigla nang sarkastiko. "Eh kung sabihin kong, oo Taeyong nagseselos talaga ako! Nagseselos ako! Ano? Okay na?" </p><p> </p><p>Pareho kaming natigilan sa sinabi ko. Napapikit ako ng mariin nang ma-realize ko kung ano ang lumabas sa bibig ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck alcohol!" </p><p> </p><p>Inis na sabi ko at tumalikod nalang ako para pumasok sa loob. Aayain ko nalang umuwi sina Michelle. I don't think na kaya ko pang tumagal sa lugar na to. </p><p> </p><p>Minura ko nang minura ang sarili ko habang naglalakad. Akala ko ba hindi ako tinamaan ng alak? Mukhang akala ko lang pala. Kung ano nalang maisip ko kanina ayon nalang ang lumabas sa bibig ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nakakahiya! I sounded like a demanding and possesive girlfriend! He probably thinks I'm a psycho now. Iniisip na din niya siguro na talagang pinapaasa at pinaglalaruan ko lang siya. Kung andoon kanina si Lisa baka nabatukan na niya ako. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa tapat na ulit ako ng table nila nang mapasigaw ako dahil may humawak sa palapulsuhan ko at hinatak ako paalis. Nakita kong nakatingin samin sila Doyoung at bakas ang pagtataka sa mukha. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba? Babalik na ako kina Michelle! Bumalik ka nadin doon kina Jennie!" sigaw ko kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka babalik doon hangga't hindi tayo nakakapagusap ng maayos." </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko. Wala tayong dapat pag-usapan." mariing sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Marami tayong dapat na pag-usapan-" </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? What's happening here?" sabay kaming napatingin sa nagsalita. Si Jennie. Naglalakad siya palapit sa amin. Matalim siyang nakatitig sa akin tapos saka tumingin kay Taeyong. "Kanina pa kita inaantay. What's the matter ba with this girl?" mataray na tanong niya sabay tingin sakin mula ulo hanggang paa. </p><p> </p><p>THIS GIRL!? EXCUSE ME MAY PANGALAN AKO! </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera. Jaera ang pangalan ko. Wag mo akong tatawaging 'this girl'." inis na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about your name, miss." nakataas ang kilay na sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>ABA! ATTITUDE TALAGA!</p><p> </p><p>Kalma ka lang, Jaera. Pigilan mo ang sarili mong patulan siya.</p><p> </p><p>Bumaling siya kay Taeyong. "Just finish dealing whatever the issue is with this girl, Yong. Antayin ka nalang namin sa loob." muling bumalik ang tingin niya sakin saka ako inirapan. </p><p> </p><p>At talagang inulit pa na tawagin akong THIS GIRL?  Nananadya? Naghahanap talaga ng away? </p><p>Nakatalikod na siya at dapat babalik na sa loob ng bigla akong magsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ba hindi nalang bumalik sa New York tong babaeng to?" inis na inis na tanong ko. "Panggulo lang eh."</p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" sigaw ni Taeyong sakin. Muli niya akong hinawakan sa pulso at hinahatak para umalis pero hindi ako nagpatinag. Iwinaksi ko ang kamay niyang nakahawak sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Muling humarap samin si Jennie. Bakas na bakas ang iritasyong sa mukha niya. Hindi niya talaga nagustuhan ang sinabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you just say? Paki-ulit." seryosong sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit hindi ka nalang bumalik ng New York eh panggulo ka lang naman. Wala ka namang lugar dito." matapang na sabi ko. Mas umeepekto na nga ata talaga ang alcohol sakin ngayon kasi nakikipag-away na ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, ano ba!" sigaw ulit ni Taeyong. "Umuwi na nga lang tayo. Mukhang lasing ka na talaga." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ako lasing!" sigaw ko pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>"Lasing ka. Tignan mo nga ginagawa mo." pakikipagtalo niya. </p><p> </p><p>Sasagot pa sana ako ng magsalita na si Jennie sa harap ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala akong lugar dito? Hah!" sarcastic na sabi niya. "You shouldn't be telling that to me, Jaera. Ikaw ang originally walang lugar dito!" </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ko sa sinabi niya. Nag-iinit na lalo ang ulo ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Jennie! Wag mo na patulan. I'll deal with her. Pumasok ka na sa loob." kalmadong sabi ni Taeyong sakanya pero mukhang hindi siya papaawat.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Taeyong. Let me deal with this one." seryosong sabi niya saka bumaling sa akin. "For your information, I'm supposed to be their vocalist and I'm supposed to be his girlfriend!" pasigaw na sabi niya habang dinuduro ako. </p><p> </p><p>So, totoo nga yung sinabi sa akin ni Jaehyun noon. Si Jennie ang dapat magiging vocalist ng Neo at hindi si Gwein kung hindi siya umalis. At totoong may namagitan nga sakanila ni Taeyong noon. Naputol lang dahil pumunta siyang New York.</p><p> </p><p>"Yung lugar kung nasaan ka ngayon? Originally akin! Kung hindi ako umalis ikaw ang walang lugar. Wala ka sa banda at wala ka sa buhay ni Taeyong! So stop acting as if kontrabida ako sa buhay mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Jennie, enough!" naiistress na sigaw ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"KUNG hindi ka umalis." idiniin ko ang pagkakasabi sa KUNG. "Ang kaso umalis ka. Ako ang vocalist ng Neo at ako na ang gusto ni Taeyong. Pasensiya ka nalang, Jennie. Wala ka ng lugar na babalikan!" </p><p> </p><p>"Bitch! Ang kapal ng mukha mo!" sigaw niya sabay hatak sa buhok ko. Hindi naman ako nagpatalo, hinawakan at hinatak ko din ang buhok niya hanggang sa sabay kaming bumagsak sa sahig. Pilit kaming pinaghihiwalay ni Taeyong. Narinig ko na din ang sigaw ni Michelle at Lisa pati na din ng mga miyembro ng banda. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, Mari!" sigaw ni Michelle at buong pwersa nila akong hinatak ni Lisa palayo kay Jennie. </p><p> </p><p>"Jennie! Anong ginawa mo?" naguguluhang sigaw ni Doyoung kay Jennie habang tinutulungan itong tumayo. "Tignan mo nga itsura mo!"</p><p> </p><p>"That bitch started it!" sigaw ni Jennie habang nakaturo sakin. "Sort out your feelings hindi niyo yung ako pinagbubuntunan mo ng frustration mo kasi denial ka!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sinong bitch? Gusto mong round 2 ate girl tapos tayo namang dalawa ang magsabunutan?" sigaw ni Michelle. Kasalukuyan akong pinapainom ng tubig ngayon ni Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>"Michelle, wag ka ng makisali." seryosong sabi ni Ten. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong nangyari, Mari? Okay ka lang? May masakit? Dalhin ka ba namin sa ospital? Sa bahay ka nalang muna matulog." nag-aalalang tanong sakin ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Sa condo ko nalang muna. Umuwi na tayo. Bukas nalang natin pag-usapan yan." sabi ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako sumagot. Nanatili lang akong nakatingin sa sahig. Unti-unting nagsisink in sa akin ang mga nangyari. Umpisa sa pag-amin kong nagseselos ako, sa pagtrigger ko kay Jennie, at pag-aaway namin.</p><p> </p><p>"Huy? Jaera?" ungot sakin ni Lisa. "Magsalita ka naman diyan. Okay ka pa ba?"</p><p> </p><p>Napilit na nila Doyoung na pumasok sa loob si Jennie. Ang naiwan nalang dito ngayon ay ako, si Michelle, si Ten, si Lisa at Taeyong. Katahimikan ang bumabalot sa aming lima ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya biglang nagsalita si Michelle. "Lintek talagang Jennie yan eh. Susugurin ko talaga ulit yan!" inis na sigaw ni Michelle. Agad naman siyang inakbayan at pinakalma ni Ten. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasalanan ko. Sorry." mahinang pagkakasabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Bakit ka nagsosorry diyan? Yung si Jennie dapat ang mag-sorry diba?" naguguluhang tanong sakin ni Michelle. "Namumula pisngi mo oh. May kalmot ka pa."</p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba talagang nangyari?" kalmadong tanong ni Lisa. "Taeyong? Ano? Ikaw ang nandito." </p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita na sana si Taeyong pero inunahan ko na siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasalanan ko nga Lisa. Ako ang nagsimula. Wag na kayong magalit kay Jennie." nakapikit na sabi ko sabay buntong-hininga. Totoo naman. Kung hindi ko siya sinabihang bumalik ng New York wala kami sa sitwasyong ganito ngayon. "Ako naman talaga ang dapat walang lugar dito."</p><p> </p><p>Napaawang ang bibig ni Lisa sa sinabi ko. "Uhm, sige.....ano.....uwi na tayo Jaera? Bukas nalang natin pag-usapan. Need mo na magpahinga." aya ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ihahatid ko na kayo. Same building naman kami ng condo ni Lisa." offer ni Ten. Tumango nalang kaming tatlo bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede ba muna tayong mag-usap, Mari?" tanong ni Taeyong. Nanatili lang akong nakayuko at hindi siya tinitignan sa mata. Ayoko. Ayokong makipag-usap. Naguguluhan na ako sa sarili ko. Ayokong magkamali. </p><p> </p><p>"Saka na." mahinang sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Kailan yung saka na?" tanong niya pabalik. Sumenyas naman sakin sila Lisa na mauuna sila sa kotse ni Ten. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan." maikling sagot ko. "Sorry talaga sa nangyari kanina. I snapped at you and Jennie. Hindi niyo deserve. Lasing lang ata siguro ako."</p><p> </p><p>Tumango siya. "Pero yung sinabi mo kaninang nagseselos ka....." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako nakasagot agad. </p><p> </p><p>"Nasobrahan lang ako sa alak. Yun lang." </p><p> </p><p>Stupid Jaera. Ano ka VISA? Deny lang nang deny? Siguraduhin mong hindi mo pagsisisihan yang sagot mo. </p><p> </p><p>"Nasobrahan lang din siguro ako sa alak." mahinang sabi niya habang nakatingin sa malayo. </p><p> </p><p>Natahimik kami saglit. Hindi ko alam kung anong iniisip niya. Gustuhin ko mang itanong pero hindi ko magawa. Wala akong lakas ng loob. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige, una na ako. Puntahan mo na si Jennie. Kailangan ka non. Sorry ulit sa nangyari." sabi ko at akma ng maglalakad palayo. Natigil ako ng bigla siyang magsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Akala ko pa naman..." mahinang sabi niya. "Nevermind. Itinutulak mo na nga ako ngayon kay Jennie." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman sa-" </p><p> </p><p>"Pasok na ako sa loob. Ingat kayo sa pag-uwi." Tumalikod siya pagkasabi non. Gusto ko siyang hatakin sa braso pero hindi ko magawa. Pinanood ko lang siyang humakbang palayo. </p><p> </p><p>Bago siya tuluyang makalayo, lumingon muna siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"You're really confusing me, Mari." he shook his head and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Monday.</p><p> </p><p>Nagmamadali akong bumili ng pagkain sa cafeteria dahil hindi pa ako tapos sa assignment na ipapasa ngayon. Nawala sa isip ko dahil sa nangyari noong Sabado. Wala akong ginawa buong araw ng Linggo kundi matulog. Nakaramdam naman sina Michelle at Lisa na ayaw kong pag-usapan yung nangyari kaya hindi nila ako masyadong kinulit at hinayaan nalang akong magpahinga. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Halos maiyak ako nang mahulog ako sa maliit na hagdan at natapon ang tubig ko sa mismong papel ko. Para akong mababaliw sa stress at frustration. Gusto kong sumigaw. Wala na akong panahon para magbreakdown kaya tumakbo nalang ako papunta sa bookstore ng campus para bumili ng bagong papel tapos tumakbo na ako papunta sa kiosk malapit sa chapel. </p><p> </p><p>Laglag na siguro ang buhok ko galing sa messy bun habang stress na stress akong nagsusulat at syempre kung kailan ako mukhang tanga doon pa ako makikita nila Doyoung at Taeil diba? </p><p> </p><p>"Uy Jaera!" bati ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Saglit akong tumingin sakanila at tumango. Ang awkward. Naiilang ako. Bigla kong naalala yung mga ginawa at sinabi ko noong nakaraan. Kababata nilang tatlo si Jennie kaya maiintindihan ko kung sakaniya sila kakampi at magbabago ang tingin nila sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay ka pa diyan?" tanong ni Doyoung. Himala at kinausap niya ako. Akala ko magagalit siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Nag-thumbs up nalang ako at pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa ko. </p><p> </p><p>Napasapo ako sa noo ko, malapit nang tanggapin ang kapalaran kong hindi makapagpasa at makakuha ng score na zero sa activity na to. </p><p> </p><p>"Una na kami Jaera ha. Galingan mo diyan. Matatapos na break time." paalala ni Doyoung. Pinaalala pa talagang 15 minutes nalang ang meron ako para matapos to. After lunch kasi ang pasahan so wala akong choice kundi gawin at tapusin ngayon. Hashtag cramming. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow ha! Salamat sa pressure!" sarcastic na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"O, chill lang. Baka mang-away ka nanaman." nang-iinis na sagot niya. Lokong to! Nang-inis pa. Ngayon niya talaga napiling i-bring up yan ha? Ang galing! </p><p> </p><p>"Oo na, sige na. Umalis na kayo. Tatapusin ko pa 'to." I waved at them dismissively at tinuloy na ang ginagawa ko. </p><p>-</p><p>Tuesday next week.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Ma'am! Please! Baka naman pwede pa po akong humabol sa pagpapasa." </p><p> </p><p>Hinahabol-habol ko ang teacher ko habang dala-dala ko ang pinagawa niyang project. Late akong magpapasa. Nawala sa isip ko na kahapon ang pasahan nito at ngayon ayaw na niyang tanggapin. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Luna na absent ng isang linggo nakapagpasa on-time kahapon ng kumpleto. What's your excuse Miss Cho?" </p><p> </p><p>Kinagat ko ang ibabang labi ko. Hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihin na nakalimutan ko kasi wala akong energy and motivation to function. </p><p> </p><p>"Kahit minus 5 o minus 10, ma'am. Okay lang po sakin." pagmamakaawa ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera," humarap siya sa akin. "I'm gonna be frank. I don't know what's happening to you pero alam mo bang pinaguusapan ka din ng ibang teachers sa faculty? In just a span of weeks biglang nagbago ang academic performance mo. Pasang-awang scores, kapag tinatawag ka sa recitation wala kang maisagot, late magpasa ng requirements. Baka mamaya sa periodical exam ganyan ka din? Huwag naman sanang mapasama ka sa mga kailangang magremedial classes. You're one of our honor students. Don't lose it." </p><p> </p><p>Binigyan niya ako ng malungkot na ngiti at mahinang tapik sa balikat at kinuha na ang project ko. May minus daw ako. Hindi ko nga alam kung gaano kalaki. Nangingilid ang luha kong naglakad papuntang kiosk kung asaan sina Michelle at Lisa. Uwian na at nag-aaya sila sa bahay. Sabay sabay na daw kaming magreview para sa quiz bukas since same naman kami ng teacher ni Lisa sa subject na yon. Mabilis ang naging biyahe namin pauwi since sinabay kami ni Lisa sa kotse niya. Hindi nga lang siya ang nagdadrive. May driver siyang kasama ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong naghilamos at nagbihis pagkadating namin. Sa sala nalang kami para spacious at malakas ang signal ng wifi. Nasabi ko na kay Manang kaninang nasa biyahe na dadating kami kaya agad siyang naghandang pagkain para sa amin. </p><p> </p><p>Sina Michelle at Lisa seryoso sa inaaral nila habang ako hindi talaga makapagfocus. Parang dinadaanan lang ng mata ko yung binabasa ko at wala talaga akong maintindihan. Gusto ko nalang maiyak. Ang dami pang kailangang arali pero nandito ako at walang usad. Nagbabadya ng tumulo ang luha sa mga mata ko pero pinipigilan ko lang. Parang mali na umiyak ako. Parang wala akong karapatan. Parang sayang sa oras. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, paano 'tong-" natigil sa dapat na itatanong niya si Lisa at napatitig sa mukha mo. "Anong nangyayari sayo? Bakit?" tanong niya at lumapit sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hala jusko. Umiiyak ka na pala diyan Mari!" nagpapanic na sabi ni Michelle sabay lapit din sa akin. Mabuti nalang at lumabas sandali si Manang kaya hindi niya ako makikita sa ganitong kalagayan. </p><p> </p><p>Gusto kong magsalita pero naiyak nalang ako nang yakapin niya ako. Umiyak ako sa balikat niya habang hinahaplos niya ang buhok ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang bigat bigat." humikbi ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung ano man yang nararamdaman mo andito lang kami." bulong niya. "Magkwento ka lang at makikinig kami." </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako. "Huwag na. Okay lang ako. Lilipas din naman siguro 'to." </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, hindi pwedeng palipasin mo lang. Kailangan mong sabihin yan. Kung hindi mo masabi samin edi doon nalang sa taong dapat makaalam." pamimilit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman kailangang ngayon eh. Kung kailan ka ready. Tutulungan ka namin." nakangiting sabi ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>"Huwag niyo na abalahin sarili niyo sa akin. Kaya ko 'to." ngumiti ako ng pilit pagkasabi ko non at pinunasan ang luha ko. </p><p> </p><p>Hinaplos ni Michelle ang balikat ko. Si Lisa naman saglit na tumayo para ikuha ako ng maiinom na tubig. Kukuhanin na din daw niya yung mga natirang pagkain sa lamesa. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, harapin mo na yan hangga't maaga kasi naapektuhan ka na talaga. Sobrang distracted ka eh hindi ka naman ganyan dati. Pati performance mo sa school naapektuhan." </p><p> </p><p>"Babawi naman ako eh." maikling sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sayang honors mo, Mari. Baka matanggal ka sa top 10 niyan." </p><p> </p><p>"Honors lang naman yun." walang ganang sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka ngang ganyan. Parang hindi ikaw yung nagsasalita. Dati achiever ka tapos sa isang iglap...hay ewan. Ayokong magpatuloy na ganyan ka Mari. Nalulungkot din ako." </p><p> </p><p>Natahimik ako sa sinasabi ni Michelle. Totoo naman. Hindi talaga ako ganito o nagkaganito dati. Kahit na nung mga panahon na si Jaehyun ang gusto ko at nalaman ko na may girlfriend siya hindi ako nagkaganito. Ngayon lang. Malungkot, oo. Pero yung ganito? Hindi. Sa ngayon kasi pakiramdam ko nawalan ako ng inspirasyon sa buhay. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko. What happened that night feels like the beggining of an end for me. Parang unconsciously tinapos ko na lahat ng dahil sa ginawa ko." Halos maiyak ulit ako sa harapan niya pero pinigilan ko. Sakto namang bumalik na si Lisa na dala ang tubig at pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Michelle sighed. "Basta andito lang kami para sayo. Tutulungan ka namin. Makikinig kami. Magsabi ka lang." </p><p> </p><p>I felt like I was losing my mind. Everything's a mess. Okay kami ng ibang members ng Neo pero kami ni Taeyong, obviously hindi. Iwas na iwas siya sa akin kapag practice. Ramdam ng ibang members ang tension sa pagitan namin pero they choose not to interfere. Malulungkot na tingin ang binibigay nila sa akin everytime na susubukan kong mag-initiate ng conversation kay Taeyong tapos bigla nalang siyang aalis o kaya kung sasagot man siya maikli lang. Halatang umiiwas. Halatang walang gana. Hindi lang ako ang naapektuhan sa sitwasyon namin. Nadadamay pati ang banda. </p><p> </p><p>"It feels like I'm losing everything tapos wala akong ibang magawa kundi titigan lang na mawala sakin kasi kasalanan ko kung bakit 'to nangyayari." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo kasalanan, Jaera. Don't be too harsh on yourself and stop overthinking things. Maayos din lahat." sabi ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>"What if hindi na? What if it's really over?" tumulo na ulit ang luha ko. "Paano kung yun na pala yung chance na binigay sakin ng universe tapos pinalampas ko pa?"</p><p> </p><p>Pinunasan ni Lisa ang mga luha sa pisngi ko. "If it's real it will never be over. Remember that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Friday. </p><p> </p><p>"Please? Lisa, sunod tayo dun, please? Babayaran ko gas ng kotse mo." </p><p> </p><p>Pilit ako nang pilit kay Lisa dahil early dismissal ngayong araw. Nasabi kasi sakin kanina ni Doyoung na pupunta daw silang Ateneo ngayon. Andoon daw pinsan ni Taeyong kaya bibisita sila. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo na, lovesick girl. Mukhang hindi ka papapigil eh." pagpayag ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>Masaya akong naglalakad papuntang carpark. Kasama din naming pupunta si Michelle at Ten. </p><p> </p><p>Walang masyadong traffic ngayon dahil maaga pa kaya mabilis kaming nakarating ng Ateneo. </p><p> </p><p>"Aga natin ah." sabi ni Lisa pagbaba namin sa kotse. Naglalakad kami ngayon sa may Zaggy G ayon kay Ten. Gonzaga daw ang ibig sabihin. Minsan na pala siyang naisama dito nila Taeyong kaya may alam siya sa mga lugar dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Umupo nalang muna tayo dun." sabi ni Ten sabay turo sa isang table na di kalayuan samin. "Ano ba kasi gagawin natin dito? Alam nila Yong na susunod kayo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eto kasing si Jaera miss na si Taeyong kaya nagpasama dito." si Michelle na ang sumagot ng tanong ng jowa niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so gusto mo din pala siya? Akala namin kay Jaehyun ka? Change of heart na?" gulat na tanong ni Ten. </p><p> </p><p>"Secret. Walang clue." sagot ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Hinampas naman ako sa braso ni Lisa. "Pabebe pa ng sagot. Hina mo sis! Baka abutin pa ng graduation yang pag-amin mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Basta, ako na bahala dun. Okay?" sagot ko nalang para matapos ang usapan. </p><p> </p><p>Busy akong tumitingin-tingin sa paligid ng kurutin ako ni Michelle sa bewang. </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of! Ayan na hinahanap mo." </p><p> </p><p>Napaangat ang tingin ko at nakita ko si Doyoung, Taeil, Taeyong, at yung kababata nilang si Jennie. Don't tell me kasama nila siyang bumisita dito? Hindi lang siya kay Taeyong close? Pati sa pinsan? </p><p> </p><p>"Ay may kasama." Bulong sakin ni Lisa. "Gwapo ni Taeyong 'no? Kung ayaw mo talaga sakanya Jaera akin nalang. Willing akong sumalo." </p><p> </p><p>Naweweirduhang tumingin ako sakanya kaya malakas niya akong tinawanan. Alam ko naman na nagbibiro siya pero kusa talagang naningkit ang mga mata ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kalma, Jaera! Hindi ko aagawin. Wag mo ako sasabununtan." natatawang sabi niya. Maging sina Michelle at Ten natatawa na din sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Medyo malayo sa table namin sila umupo. Nanatili akong nakatingin sakanila. Talagang kailangan magkatabi sila palagi ni Jennie. Conjoined twins? Hindi mapaghihiwalay? Humihilig pa talaga sa braso makikipag-usap lang. </p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya tumayo sina Doyoung at Taeyong para bumiling pagkain. Si Jennie, lakad-takbong sumunod sakanila saka umakbay kay Taeyong. Nakakairita! </p><p> </p><p>Bigla ko lang na-realize na ganyan din pala ako kay Jaehyun noon minus the hilig sa braso and akbay thing. Ganito din siguro nararamdaman ni Taeyong noon kapag practice at palagi akong dumidikit kay Jaehyun. It's just a matter of perspective. </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik sila after 15 minutes. Si Taeyong at Doyoung may hawak na tray. Si Jennie, tupperware lang na may salad saka bottled water. Wow, healthy living! No to greasy foods and softdrinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo Mari kung nakakamatay ang tingin kanina pa bumagsak sa sahig yang si Jennie. Double dead pa." sabi ni Michelle. "Yung mata mo parang may laser beam eh."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure kang wala na talaga silang something?" tanong sakin ni Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>Magkausap silang dalawa ngayon. Ano naman kaya pinag-uusapan nila? About ba sa banda? Naalala ko yung sinabi ni Jaehyun na gusto ni Jennie na tumugtog kasama ang Neo na siya ang vocalist. Naalala ko din na kaya dito sa Ateneo mag-aaral si Taeyong at Doyoung ay para samahan siya. Para daw may friends na siya agad! As if naman paglipas ng ilang linggo niya dito eh wala siyang mahahanap na friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Walang sila at walang magiging sila." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Imbyerna makita yang si Jennie. Naalala ko nangyari sa Tides." umiirap na sabi ni Michelle. Ang supportive bestfriend talaga sakin! </p><p> </p><p>Galit akong uminom sa shake na hawak ko habang nakatingin parin sakanila. I was suprised nang biglang napatingin sa gawi namin si Taeyong habang nagsasalita si Jennie. Nanlaki ang mata ko at umiwas ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>Gusto kong itago ang mukha ko at mag-aya ng umuwi. Bigla akong nakaramdam ng hiya at kaba. Humarap ako sa gilid. I tried to sneak in another glance pero nakatingin padin siya with his serious face akin kaya agad ko itong binawi. Humarap ulit ako sa gilid para mag-iwas ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Nag-aya kang sumunod dito tapos gaganyan ka? Batukan talaga kita kapag iniwasan mo yan." nakataas ang kilay na sabi ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara, Lisa. Bili tayo foods. Gutom na ako." aya ni Michelle sabay hatak kay Lisa at Ten. </p><p> </p><p>Napakunot ang noo ko sa bigla nilang pag-alis sa table. Susunod sana ako nang biglang may maglapag ng tray sa table. Napaawang ang labi ko nang umupo si Taeyong sa harap ko. Hindi ako makapagsalita. Nakatingin lang ako sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" seryosong tanong niya habang inaayos ang pagkain niya. </p><p> </p><p>"A-ano, wala lang. Maaga kasi uwian eh. Boring naman sa bahay." walang kwentang sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Maaga ang uwian kaya napadpad ka sa Ateneo?" tanong niya pabalik. "Sunod niyan sa La Salle ka na tatambay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nag-aya kasi dito si Lisa. May kaibigan daw siya dito na bibisitahin." pagsisinungaling ko. Sorry, Lisa. Dodoblehin ko nalang bayad sa gas mo. "Ikaw, bakit ka andito?"</p><p> </p><p>"Binisita lang namin si Kuya Taemin. Pinsan ko." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. I mean, bakit ka andito sa table namin." nagtatakang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bawal? Ayaw mo?" He shot back. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto." mahinang sagot ko. "Iniwan mo si Jennie doon oh." Binalik ko ang tingin sa table nila. Si Jennie lang ang nakatingin dito saming dalawa. Si Doyoung at Taeil walang pakialam at patuloy lang sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>"Jennie can function without me. Andoon pa yung dalawa." sabi niya habang kumakain. </p><p> </p><p>Napansin kong parang pinagtitinginan ako ng mga tao sa paligid namin. Bumaba ang tingin ko sa suot kong uniform. Nagtataka siguro sila bakit may outsider na nakapasok dito. Ipapatong ko dapat sa binti ko yung bag ko ng hubarin ni Taeyong ang jacket niya at ibinigay sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Kumain ka na ba?" bigla niyang tanong. </p><p> </p><p>Ganyan ang tanungan ng mga pa-fall. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo, sa SMU bago kami umalis." sagot ko. "Namiss kita. Umiiwas ka kasi sakin sa practice ng banda eh." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na ako nakapaghintay na sabihin yon. </p><p> </p><p>Tumigil siya sa pagkain para uminom ng tubig. Tapos, tumingin siya ng seryoso sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice joke." </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko. "Hindi yun joke." </p><p> </p><p>"Sige, kunwari naniniwala ako." sagot niya at bumalik na sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Naubos naman niya yon kaagad. Shanghai with rice lang naman yung kinakain niya. Natatakam ako bigla. Sana pala nagpasabay ako ng order kina Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Dito ka lang. Wag kang aalis." Tumayo siya para magsoli ng plates. </p><p> </p><p>"God, Jaera. Ayusin mo buhay mo please." bulong ko sa sarili ko. Wag sana akong sumama ang mood ng dahil lang dito kay Jennie na healthy living. Ikaw ang kasabay umorder pero ako ang sinamahan kumain! One point ako don! </p><p> </p><p>Pagbalik ni Taeyong umayos agad ako ng upo. Magsasalita na sana ako nang may tumapik sa balikat niya. Inangat niya ang tingin niya sa Jennie na yon. Ano naman kayang kailangan nito? Ano makikiupo din siya sa table namin? </p><p> </p><p>"You're going home na ba after this?" maarteng tanong niya sabay sulyap sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin muna sakin si Taeyong bago sumagot. "Bakit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Magpapasama lang sana ako para mag-shopping. I need clothes for Lola's birthday." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kina Doyoung ka nalang muna magpasama. May aasikasuhin lang ako." Taeyong said coolly. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Sayang naman." Tumingin muna sakin si Jennie bago ngumiti kay Taeyong at umalis.</p><p> </p><p>Anong tingin yan? Tingin na parang ipinaparating na sinira ko ang supposedly Fridate nila sa mall? Wala naman akong ginagawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, wag mo nang samaan ng tingin." sabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Napabalik tuloy ang tingin ko sakanya. "Ha? Hindi naman ah. Ganito lang talaga ako tumingin." Depensa ko sa sarili ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Talaga? Parang any minute hahatakin mo buhok niya eh. Part two ba noong sa Tides?" natatawang sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi nga! Wala akong balak ulitin yon."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, chill. Hindi na." </p><p> </p><p>"Ang daming magaganda rito. Kapag dito ka nag-aral ng college baka madami kang maging girlfriend." </p><p> </p><p>Agad niya akong tinaasan ng kilay. "Mukha ba akong fuckboy? I value substance over beauty." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yung vocalist ng banda tapos magaling magpinta tapos top 2 sa klase, ganoon ba?" tanong ko. Shet, saan ako humugot ng kapal ng mukha na itanong yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Top 2? Bakit? Sure kang top 2 ka padin after this quarter?" nang-iinis na tanong niya. "Ako nagcheck ng papel mo sa Statistics. Nice score parang hinulaan mo lang yung quiz." </p><p> </p><p>Muntik akong mapamura nang malakas dahil sa sinabi niya. Sa dinami-dami naman ng pwedeng mag-check ng quiz ko bakit siya pa! Yun yung quiz na shinot gun ko lang at tinulugan eh. Lord, bakit naman ganon? May galit ka ba sakin? </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ganon. Edi sige doon ka na." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Kanino?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kay Jennie?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, pwede ba. Wag mo akong ipagtulakan kay Jennie. Stop mentioning her." pikon na sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumuso ako at umirap. Edi wag! Ang pikon niya ha. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige na, hindi na. Uwi nalang ako. Mag-aaral pa ako." tumayo ako at kinuha na ang mga gamit ko. "Sa Lunes ko nalang ibabalik 'tong jacket mo ha. Lalabhan ko muna." </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw mong mag-aral kasama ako?" </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako sa pag-aayos ng gamit ko. Ano daw? Mag-aral kasama siya? As in kaming dalawa lang ganoon ba yon? Nanlambot bigla ang tuhod ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kinalma ko ang sarili ko bago sumagot. "Okay lang sayo na may kasama mag-aral? Baka kasi maistorbo kita." tanong ko. "Saka maingay dito oh. Dapat doon tayo sa tahimik." </p><p> </p><p>"May gusto ka bang iparating?" tanong niya bigla sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Wala ah!" </p><p> </p><p>Anong sinasabi neto? Wala namang hidden meaning yung sinabi ko. Maingay naman talaga dito kaya mahirap mag-concentrate. Mainit pa saka mahal pagkain. Paano kapag nagutom kami? Mas okay kung sa condo nalang niya pero siyempre wala akong lakas ng loob na sabihin yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan mo ba gusto?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw bahala. Kahit saan okay lang sakin basta tahimik tapos may aircon tapos libre foods." Sugar-coated na sagot ko. In short, sa condo mo Taeyong. Sana makuha mo yung hint. </p><p> </p><p>"So, saan nga? May naisip ka na bang lugar?" tanong niya ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Sa condo mo nga! Hindi mo ba naiisip yon? Doon tahimik tapos malamig kasi centralized ang aircon tapos libre pa foods kasi pwedeng tayo ang magluto. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari." seryosong tawag niya sa akin. "Kung wala kang maisip susunod nalang ako kay Jennie-" </p><p> </p><p>"Sa condo mo tayo, okay na?" I snapped. </p><p> </p><p>Tumaas ang kilay niya sa sinabi ko. Mukhang hindi niya inexpect na sasabihin ko yon. Eh kesa naman magpabebe pa ako dito baka sumunod talaga siya kay Jennie sa mall. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Tara sa condo." nakangiting sagot niya sa akin sabay ayos ng mga gamit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Habang naglalakad kami papunta sa parking lot tinetext ko sila Michelle na aalis kami ni Taeyong. Nang makasakay na kami sa kotse niya, hindi ako makapagsalita. Ngayon lang nagsink in ang lahat sa akin. Ngayon lang ako dinaluyan ng hiya. </p><p> </p><p>I mean, para sakanya wala sigurong malisya pero para sa akin meron! Pero wala naman akong gagawin na kung ano kasi para sakanya din naman 'to. Gusto ko siyang makapag-aral nang maayos dahil tahimik sa condo. </p><p> </p><p>At saka para namang hindi pa ako nakakapunta roon ano! Okay lang 'to. Pero lasing kasi ako noon! Ngayon, nasa matinong pag-iisip ako. Baka iba sa pakiramdam? Baka medyo awkward? Baka nakakailang? Ah, ewan! </p><p> </p><p>"Parang alam ko na yang mga iniisip mo." comment niya habang nagdadrive. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Ano? Nasabi ko ba nang malakas?" nagpapanic na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nasabi nang malakas ang alin?" tanong niya pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako sabay buntong-hininga. Akala ko naman nasabi ko lahat ng kung ano-anong nasa isip ko ngayon. Mabilis ang biyahe kaya nakarating kami agad. Mabuti na lang kasi baka kung ano-ano pang maisip ko at talagang masabi ko na. </p><p> </p><p>Nang makarating kami sa unit niya agad siyang nagtanggal ng sapatos at blazer tapos dumiretso ng upo sa sofa. Nilabas niya agad ang mga libro at papel niya. Ni hindi man lang ako pinansin! Walang pa-welcome! Walang "upo ka Jaera, ano gusto mong inumin?" Diretso aral talaga ang inatupag. </p><p> </p><p>Umupo ako sa sahig, sa may tapat niya, nilabas ko ang sketch pad ko at nagsimulang magdrawing. Ayoko naman na siya lang may gagawin, siyempre dapat ako rin. Ang tahimik ng atmosphere sa pagitan naming dalawa. Aircon lang ang maririnig mo sa paligid. </p><p> </p><p>Ang plano ko sana is mag-isip ng ipapasang activity sa MAPEH ang kaso walang idea na pumapasok sa utak ko. Nagtatampo nanaman ata sakin ang creative juices ko kaya wala akong mapiga sakanila ngayon. Mamaya na lang sigurong gabi o kaya bukas ako mag-iisip. Triny kong sumulyap kay Taeyong pero binawi ko rin. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" tanong niya nang mahuli akong sumulyap sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. May quiz din kayo dyaan bukas?" tanong ko sabay turo sa subject na inaaral niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang siya at hindi na nagsalita. Sungit! Ganito pala siya kapag sobrang focus sa pag-aaral. Mukhang hindi pwedeng abalahin. </p><p> </p><p>"Mag-isa ka lang talaga dito ano?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Nandito ka ngayon kasama ko eh."</p><p> </p><p>"Ang sungit mo naman! Aral ka na nga lang dyan." </p><p> </p><p>Bakit ba ang sungit sungit niya ngayon? Or baka ang tamang term is namimilosopo? It was so unlike him. Nahawa na ata kay Doyoung kasi palaging sila ang nagkakasama. Tsk. Doyoung bad influence. </p><p> </p><p>Tinapunan niya lang ako ng tingin at hindi ako kinausap pa. Aba, so hindi niya ako kakausapin ng matino hanggang mamaya? Ganito na lang kami? Mababaliw na ako sa lalaking 'to! Normal bang mabaliw sa isang tao? Normal siguro kung ganito gagawin sayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Galit ka ba talaga sakin?" tanong ko ulit. Sana naman sagutin na niya ng maayos para matahimik na ang isip at kaluluwa ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit naman ako magagalit?" </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit mo ba sinasagot ng tanong yung tanong ko?" </p><p> </p><p>Ayoko mainis pero naiinis ako! Ano ba kasing problema niya? Ako na nga ang nagfirst move oh! </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na naman siya sumagot at nagbasa na naman ulit doon. Ngumuso at umirap ako. Inilabas ko ang phone ko at napagdesisyonang magsocial media na lang muna. Binuksan ko ang Instagram ko at nanood ng mga IG Stories bilang pampalipas oras. Magkasama pa rin si Lisa at Michelle. Thumbs up at kindat na emoji lang sinagot sakin sa text ko kanina so I guess busy sila magbonding. </p><p> </p><p>Lumipat ako sa may dinning table at inaya na lang si JB na maglaro ng ML. Nag-aadik si Michelle dito nitong mga nakakaraang araw kaya nahawa na rin ako. Kaming tatlo ang palaging magkakalaro. Demanding na JB ang gusto pa may voice call habang game. Ang yaman sa data. </p><p> </p><p>"Lintek JB! Ayusin mo! Mamamatay na ako rito!" </p><p> </p><p>Nakita kong tumingin sa gawi ko si Taeyong na nakakunot ang noo. Tinakpan ko ang bibig ko at nagpeace sign sakanya. Naingayan na ata sakin. Eto kasing si JB eh! Pahamak! </p><p> </p><p>[Dinagdagan mo stress ko ngayon JB bwisit ka!"] </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako sa paglalaro nang kuhanin ni Taeyong ang earphones niya at sinalpak yon sa tenga niya. Naingayan nga talaga sakin kanina. Nanalo pa rin naman kami ni JB pero bwisit pa rin ako sakanya. Kukutusan ko talaga 'to kapag nagkita kami. </p><p> </p><p>Tinago ko na ang cellphone ko at bumalik sa pwesto ko kanina. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry kung maingay. Hindi ko sinasadya." I apologized. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya ako sinagot at nagpatuloy lang sa pagbabasa at paghighlight. Ang bilis maghighlight parang hindi naman binabasa. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry ulit. Sige, aral ka na diyan. Hindi na ako magiingay ulit." sabi ko at dahan-dahan na bumalik sa dinning table. </p><p> </p><p>Umupo ako sa silya roon at nag-IG Story na lang. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung bored ka pwede mo namang buksan yung TV. Hinaan mo na lang yung volume." sabi niya bigla kaya agad akong napatago sa cellphone ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako at kinuha ang remote. Nakaconnect pala dito ang Netflix niya kaya nakita ko kung ano-ano pinapanood niya. Puro pang-matalino! Mga kailangan ng utak at critical thinking skills! How To Get Away With Murder, Sherlock, Black Mirror, at kung ano-ano pang documentary. Grabe nakakahilo makita. Ako kasi kundi k-dramas eh anime ang pinapanood. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba 'to. Hilig mo pala mga palabas na lilituhin ka muna ng ilang beses ano?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Pero sa babae ayoko ng ganyan. Tama ng sa palabas lang ako malito." mabilis na sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Para sakin ba ang patamang yon? </p><p> </p><p>Malamang. </p><p> </p><p>Pinili kong subukan panoorin ang Black Mirror. Nag-enjoy naman ako sa panonood kaya hindi ko namalayan na patapos na pala ako sa episode 1. Nakita ko sa peripheral vision ko na tumayo na siya roon sa kinauupuan niya at naglakad palapit sa sofang kinauupuan ko. Umupo siya sa kabilang dulo kaya may space pa rin saming dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Tapos ka na mag-aral? Tagal nun ah. Baka perfect na maging score mo nyan." </p><p> </p><p>"Tapos ka na mag-ML? Baka heroes doon isagot mo sa quiz nyan." </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko sa sinabi niya. Ano pati ML damay sa grumpiness niya ngayong araw? </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako sa bintana. "Madilim na pala. Ayoko mahirapan magcommute. Una na ako." </p><p> </p><p>"Ihahatid na kita." sabi niya habang nakatingin sa TV at nagtitingin sa mga new releases ng Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako. Sisimulan ko ng magdasal na sana traffic para matagal kaming magkasama. Chance ko na yon para kulitin siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Unless....may pupuntahan ka pa pagkatapos nito." dagdag niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Sinasabi nito? Wala na akong ibang gustong puntahan. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan. Baka kasi may susundo sayo." kibit-balikat na sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Ano daw? </p><p> </p><p>"Sino naman susundo sakin? Si Jaehyun? Si JB?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko sayo. Sino ba susundo sayo?" He shot back. </p><p> </p><p>Umusog ako ng umusog sa sofa papalapit sakanya. Hindi na siya nakausog kasi nasa dulo siya. Seryoso ko siyang tinitigan sa mata. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo ikaw kanina ka pa. Anong problema mo? Ayaw mo akong kasama? Bakit? Nakaistorbo ba ako sa dapat shopping date niyo ni Jennie?" </p><p> </p><p>Inis na inis na talaga ako kaya sunod-sunod ang tanong ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi." mabilis niyang sagot. "Ako, nakaistorbo ba ako doon sa usapan niyo nung kausap mo kanina?" </p><p> </p><p>"What? Saan mo nakuha yan? Siyempre hindi!" Tanggi ko. Mabuti nang malinaw ko agad. </p><p> </p><p>"Naglaro na lang ako kasi hindi mo ako kinakausap. Para kaya akong hangin ngayon dito! Ano? Ganon na lang? Parang walang pinagsamahan ah." </p><p> </p><p>Umiling siya at hindi pinansin ang pagdadrama ko. Kitams!? Hindi talaga niya ako gustong kausapin. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo pang manood ng Netflix?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na. Panoorin na lang kita mag-aral ulit." pang-iinis ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nakita ko kung paano niya kinagat ang labi niya para pigilan ang sarili na ngumiti. Napairap na lang ako para pigilan din ang ngiti ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko na! Nood na lang tayo hentai." pang-aasar ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, what the fuck?" </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ako nang malakas sa reaction niya. Halatang nabigla siya sa sinabi ko at handa akong kaladkarin palabas ng condo. Nagalit ata. Ang cute. Nahihiya pala siya sa mga ganitong topic. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara na. Iuuwi na kita." </p><p> </p><p>"Saan? Dito na lang ako uuwi sa condo mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" Halatang gusto na talaga niya akong pauwiin. Okay, sige na nga. Kinuha ko na ang bag ko para makauwi na. Sa susunod ko na lang siya aasarin ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Sumakay kami sa kotse niya at nagdrive na siya papunta samin. Malayo pa naman kaya matagal pa ang byahe. Ang lakas ko kay Lord kasi dininig niya ang dasal ko na sana traffic. Next na dasal ko naman Lord sana hindi na kami awkward sa practice ng banda. </p><p> </p><p>"Curious ako. Ilan na naging ex mo?" out of the blue kong tanong. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Aawayin mo kapag nakilala mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Ayan nanaman po tayo. Sinagot ng tanong ang tanong ko. Nakakatuwa ba yon? </p><p> </p><p>"Paano kung sabihin kong oo, aawayin ko." nakangiting sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Hindi naman naging kami ni Jennie. Wala rin nakakuha ng atensyon ko noon pwera na lang ngayong senior year." </p><p> </p><p>Napahigpit ang hawak ko sa bag ko sa naging sagot niya. Gusto kong isubsob mukha ko ngayon dito. Ang hirap i-maintain ang pagiging poker face after marinig yon! </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw? Bukod kay Jaehyun wala kang ibang nagustuhan?" </p><p> </p><p>I cleared my throat. "Bago si Jaehyun ang crush ko noon yung kaibigan ni JB na si Mark. Mark Tuan ng JYPU. Ang kaso hindi ako crinushback! Hindi naman ako na-inform na ang type pala niya mga haponesa. Kapag nagkita kami ulit non makikita niya talaga anong sinayang niya. Mas maganda na ako ngayon sa jowa niyang hapon!" </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya sumagot. Seryoso lang ang mukha niya habang nagdadrive. Hindi ko tuloy malaman kung anong ibig sabihin ng mood niya na yan. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Sinagot ko lang naman yung tanong mo ah. Saka matagal na yun 'no! Grade 6 pa kami nun eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Baka kaya ka close dun sa JB kasi gusto mong i-crushback ka na nung si Tuan ngayon?" malamig na tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Seloso mo naman." I teased. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya sumagot. Nako, silence means yes. </p><p> </p><p>"Past is past. May girlfriend na nga yun. Hindi ako naninira ng relasyon." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ulit siya sumagot. Ang uncooperative! Sumasakit na likod ko sa kakabuhat ng usapan naming dalawa ha! </p><p> </p><p>Hanggang sa makarating kami sa tapat ng bahay namin wala siyang imik. Nawala na ata sa mood. Ang cold! Mas cold pa sa aircon ng sasakyan niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you sa paghatid. Ingat ka pauwi." masayang sabi ko kahit na ang cold at sungit talaga niya ngayong araw. Ganito din siya sa akin kapag practice pero medyo toned down naman ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"See you sa school." maikling sabi niya. Diretso sa harap ang tingin niya habang nakahawak sa manibela. </p><p> </p><p>"Hala?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Ayaw mo?" nakatingin na siya ngayon sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto. Papansin mo na ako ulit? Namiss-" napatigil ako sa dapat kong sasabihin. Bigla akong nahiya. "Hehe sige pasok na ako."</p><p> </p><p>"Namiss kita." Siya na nagtuloy ng dapat kong sasabihin. Parang tumalon ang puso ko don! Lord, kung totoo ka wag mo akong hayaang atakihin sa puso. </p><p> </p><p>Awkward akong tumawa. "Hehe. Same." </p><p> </p><p>He bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige na. Bye TY! See you!" Masaya ako kasi feeling ko babalik na ulit kami sa dati. </p><p> </p><p>Hay, Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Saan tayo dadalhin nitong ginagawa ko?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello. Thank you sa mga nagbabasa nito. Sorry kung mabagal ang updates. Wag kayong mahiya na magcomment or magmessage sa akin. Active din ako sa twitter so pwede niyo din akong i-follow dun. Hehe. @lesyeuxdeyuno username ko. Hindi ako into skinny ratio kaya nagfofollow back ako. 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p>Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>9pm na ng matapos akong magreview para sa quiz ng maisipan kong guluhin si Taeyong. Kinuha ko ang phone ko at nagsend ng message sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>[Kapag ba ang lason nag-expire na nakakalason pa rin?]</p><p> </p><p>Tawang tawa ako pagkasend ko non. Feeling ko ang brainy ko sa ganong tanungan. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong : </p><p>Malala ka na. Matulog ka na. </p><p> </p><p>Mas lalo akong natawa. Tinakpan ko ang bibig ko para hindi maging ganon kalakas at kadinig ang tawa ko kasi baka magising si Dad at Manang. </p><p> </p><p>[Bakit gising ka pa? Tara ML. Kaso may galit ka nga pala sa ML.] </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong :</p><p>Wala akong galit sa ML. </p><p> </p><p>[Kapag sa UST ako nag-aral at sa Ateneo ka magiging magkalaban sa schools natin sa UAAP.]</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong :</p><p>Anong connect sa ML nyan? </p><p> </p><p>[Wala. Parang label natin. Char.] </p><p> </p><p>Seen.</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ako ulit. Ang cold pa din talaga. </p><p> </p><p>[Hala. Seenzoned. Speechless ka sa banat ko?]</p><p> </p><p>Seen. </p><p> </p><p>[Gising ka pa ba? Naiwan mong nakabukas phone mo?] </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong : </p><p>Hindi. Tulog na ako. </p><p> </p><p>[Wow. Ayos kausap. Ganda ng reasoning.]</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong : </p><p>Ang gulo mo kasi. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako at nagtype na lang ng goodnight. Matutulog na lang ako. Ayokong magmukhang haggard bukas.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"May general assembly slash seminar tayo ngayon. Kalahating-araw nanaman tayong nakaupo doon sa gym." </p><p> </p><p>Bungad sakin ni Michelle pagkapasok ko ng room. Bumaba lang ako saglit sa cafeteria para bumiling banana milk may seminar na agad? Ikakatuwa ko ba 'to? Nag-handa pa naman ako para sa quiz mamaya tapos biglang ganito? </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba yan! Required ba yan? Magsakit-sakitan na lang ako para sa clinic na lang ako maghapon." iritang sabi ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Kapag sinabing required, hindi required." singit ni Naeun sa kin habang nagbabasang libro. </p><p> </p><p>"Gaga. Highschool tayo. Wala tayong kawala dito." natatawang sagot ni Michelle. "Ayos lang yan kasi early dismissal naman. 1pm lang uwi na tayo."</p><p> </p><p>Isang assembly at seminar nanaman ang aking tutulugan. Alam ko naman na may mga seminars na helpful pero nakadepende talaga sa speaker eh. May mga speakers na boring. Sana lang wag akong mahuling natutulog mamaya. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatunog ng bell, nag-ayos kami ng gamit at dumiretso sa gym. Pumirma muna kami ng attendance kahit na labag na labag talaga sa loob ko na andito ako ngayon. First 2 hours, kaya pa. Pero noong tumagal talagang nabored na ako kaya nilabas ko na lang ang phone ko at nagchat sa gc ng Neo. </p><p> </p><p>[May lakad ba tayo ngayon?] </p><p> </p><p>Nakita kong online si Jaehyun kaya napatingin ako sa gawi niya. Isa pang bored at nagcellphone na lang. Si Michelle naman as expected ganon din. Tutok sa cellphone at 100% sure akong ang kachat niyan si Ten. Ngiting ngiti eh. </p><p> </p><p>[Buti pa dito sa gc may tayo. Joke.] </p><p> </p><p>Meganon?! Iba talaga epekto ng boredom sa utak ng tao. Kung ano-ano sinasabi. Sa gc ba naman magkalat? Hindi ako papatalo kaya nagreply agad ako. </p><p> </p><p>[Oo. In real life hindi na magkakaroon ng tayo eh. Walang halong joke.] </p><p> </p><p>"Huy. Bawal mag-phone!" saway sakin ni Luna. </p><p> </p><p>Itatago ko na dapat ang phone 'ko nang biglang magvibrate. Tinignan ko kung sino ang nagmessage. Si Taeyong. Mabilis kong binuksan ang message. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong : </p><p>Buffet. </p><p> </p><p>[Ha? Xsend? Anong buffet?] </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong : </p><p>Kain tayo sa buffet. :) </p><p> </p><p>[HALA OMG CANNOT BE DIET AKO PERO SIGE CHEAT DAY KO NA LANG MUNA TODAY!] </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong : </p><p>Mamaya pa naman yun kaya magugutom ka pa. Wag ka na magcellphone dyaan. </p><p> </p><p>Tinago ko na ang cellphone ko at kinuha ang bag ko. Gusto ko na lang matulog tapos gising na lang ako mamaya kapag tapos na. Ang boring talaga. Nakakainis! Fast forward to uwian na tayo please. Nakakabagot na talaga yung speaker. </p><p> </p><p>Kung ano-ano na naiisip ko. Yung utak ko talagang wala na sa sinasabi nung tao sa harap. Naglalakbay na kung saan. Saang buffet kaya kami kakain? At bakit sa buffet niya ako inaaya? Mukha ba akong patay-gutom sa paningin niya? </p><p> </p><p>Next time aayain ko siya sa Enchanted Kingdom kung saan mas masaya at mas enchanted. Mas kingdom na din. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ako mag-isa sa mga naisip ko. Pinapansin na niya ako ulit so ibig sabihin hindi na siya galit? O baka naman kinausap at pinagsabihan ni Doyoung? Kung ano man ang rason wala na akong pakialam basta ang importante bumabalik na kami sa dati. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng closing remarks, ako ang pinakaunang tumakbo palabas ng gym. Hindi ko na inintindi ang sigaw ni Michelle at Lisa. Dumiretso agad ako sa CR para mag-ayos. Naglagay ako ng powder, cheek tint at lip tint. Sinuklay at itinali ko in half-pony ang buhok ko. Nagspray din ako ng pabango at inayos ang uniform na suot. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos kong magpaganda, tumakbo na ako papunta sa may carpark. Nakita ko si Taeyong na nakaupo roon sa may mga halaman at nakatingin sa malayo, halatang may hinihintay. </p><p> </p><p>At ako yon! </p><p> </p><p>"Huy!" kinalabit ko siya pagkahinto ko sa tabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Nang lumingon siya sa akin, tinignan niya akong mabuti bago tumayo. </p><p> </p><p>"Naglagay ka make-up?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheek and liptint plus pulbo lang yan. Natural na natural walang halong kemikal." natatawang sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"May biglaang emergency." naiistress na sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Grabe! Nagpaganda ako para sa wala?" kunot-noong tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>First time kong maghanda ng ganito tapos biglang ganon? Ayokong tumatakbo pero tumakbo ako para rito. Ang dami kong nakabunggong freshmen at sophomore na iniirapan ako tapos biglang may emergency? Tara sa ospital kung may emergency! </p><p> </p><p>"Tuloy pa rin naman kaso may dadaanan muna tayo." seryosong sabi niya habang naglalakad kami. Hawak na niya ang susi ng sasakyan niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong dadaanan? O sino?" nagtatakang tanong ko pero hindi niya ako sinagot hanggang makasakay kaming kotse. </p><p> </p><p>"Musta yung seminar? Nakinig ka?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Medyo. Ang boring. Nabagot talaga ako." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Inismiran niya ako sa naging sagot ko. Eh sa totoo naman! Boring at nakakabagot! Bilib din ako sa katabi kong si Luna at nakayanan niyang wag antukin at makatulog. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" nagtatakang tanong ko dahil huminto kami sa tapat ng isang private school. </p><p> </p><p>"Dito ka lang. Wag kang aalis. Sandali lang ako." sabi niya habang pababa ng kotse. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige po, Daddy." pagbibiro ko. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa na lang siya at umiling-iling. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sa paligid. Puro batang estudyante. Ano 'to? Bakit kami nandito? May kalandian ba siyang teacher? </p><p> </p><p>Napaawang ang bibig ko nang paglabas ni Taeyong, may hawak siyang isang bata sa isang kamay. Kapatid? Pinsan? Medyo hawig niya mas maputi nga lang sakanya at mas cute! Nakauniform ng pangkinder. Ang liit at ang cute na bata! </p><p> </p><p>Binuksan ni Taeyong ang pinto sa likod at inalalayan yung bata na makaupo. Sinuotan din niya ng seatbelt at inayos ang upuan. Lumingon agad ako dito at nagtanong. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello! Anong pangalan mo?"</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ito kaagad sumagot. Nagulat ata sakin. Kinakagat niya ang daliri niya at ngumingiti ng konti. Mukhang nahihiya pa sa akin. Nang makapasok si Taeyong sa kotse, nilingon niya muna ito para tignan kung okay ba sa kinakaupuan saka nagdrive ulit. </p><p> </p><p>"Kian, this is Mari." maikling pagpapakilala niya sa akin dun sa bata. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello!" lumingon ulit ako sakanya. "Ilang taon ka na?" </p><p> </p><p>May hula nanaman ako kung ilan pero gusto ko siyang marinig na magsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Five..." nahihiyang sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kian ba nickname mo? Anong whole name mo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my name is.....my name is..." Hindi niya matuloy tuloy ang sasabihin niya. Mukhang nahihiya talaga siya. "Karl Christian...." </p><p> </p><p>"Ang cute ng name mo parang ikaw. I'm ate Mari. Nice meeting you Kian." Inilahad ko ang kamay ko sakanya para makipagshake hands. Kinuha naman niya ayon habang nakangiti. "Ang bait naman. Kapatid ka ba ni kuya Taeyong o pinsan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pamangkin ko siya." Si Taeyong na ang sumagot sa tanong ko. "Isasama ko siya sa atin ah. Okay lang? Wala siya makakasama sa bahay nila eh. Busy si ate Jieun." </p><p> </p><p>"Siyempre okay lang. Okay lang sayo Kian? Sasama ka samin to eat?" tanong ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang siya sa akin at ngumiti kaya ngumiti ako pabalik sakanya. Tinuon ko na ang atensyon sa harapan. Mamaya ko na kukulitin ang batang yan. </p><p> </p><p>Nagcellphone lang ako habang nasa biyahe. Kausap ko si Michelle. Aayain pa naman daw kami ni Lisa sa bahay nila kaso bigla naman akong nawala. Sayang. Pagkakataon ko na sana malaman kung gaano kayaman sina Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure ka Mari okay lang? Kung uncomfortable ka pwede namang iwan ko na lang siya kina Doyoung." tanong ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay nga lang. Bakit naman hindi? Mahilig ako sa bata basta wag maingay at namamalo ng hawak." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, wala lang. Baka kasi may makakita sating dalawa. Tapos ano....may kasama tayong bata. Alam mo na. Issue?" alanganing sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano naman?" nagtatakang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang sayo ma-issue sakin?" tanong niya pabalik.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Ayaw mo ba ma-issue sakin?" tanong ko ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya sumagot. Ilang minuto na at hindi pa rin siya nagsasalita kaya nagsalita na ako. "Hayaan mo kapag may nagtanong kung ano natin yung bata ako sasagot." nakangiting sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano sasabihin mo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Anak ko sayo sa pagkadalaga." </p><p> </p><p>Muntik na siyang mapapreno dahil sa sinabi ko. Pulang-pula ang buong mukha niya samantalang ako tawa lang ng tawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, ano ba! Hindi ako nakikipagbiruan sayo!" naiinis na sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kian, narinig mo yon? Kapag may nagtanong sabihin mo ako ang mommy mo at siya ang daddy mo ha." nakangiting sabi ko sakanya na ngayon ay nakatingin lang sakin. Naguguluhan siguro sa nangyayari. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung ano-ano tinuturo mo dyan sa bata." </p><p> </p><p>Excited akong bumaba pagtigil namin sa tapat ng isang mall. Si Taeyong inalalayan si Kian na bumaba ng sasakyan at hinawakan sa kamay pero hindi pa man kami nakakalakad bumitaw na sakanya at kamay ko ang hinawakan. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay mas gusto ni baby kay Mommy. Ayaw niya sayo." Bumelat ako kay Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling na lang siya at nauna na sa paglalakad. Sinusundan lang namin siya ni Kian habang kinakausap ko 'to tungkol sa school niya. Kinantahan niya ako ng alphabet song kasi ayon daw madalas nilang gawin tapos bibigyan silang stars ni teacher. </p><p> </p><p>"May reservations kayo, Sir?" tanong ng babae sa tapat ng isang buffet. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong Lee. Can I add another one? He's a child." turo niya kay Kian na hawak ko sa kamay. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo naman po. Anak niyo po, Sir?" nakangiting tanong ng babae. </p><p> </p><p>"No." tanggi agad ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Ano ba naman 'to. Sana sinabi na lang niya oo! Ayos lang naman sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay sorry po! Hawig niyo po kasi eh. Saka ang cute po ng girlfriend niyo." </p><p> </p><p>Pinipigilan ko ang sarili kong ngumiti. Ano ba ate! Ako lang naman 'to! </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko siya girlfriend." lumingon siya sa akin pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>Aba! Ayaw pa? Siya pa lugi? Pumasok na kami sa loob at naupo doon sa isang sofa. </p><p> </p><p>"So, ganon. Ayaw mo akong maging girlfriend? Nako, kung alam ko lang sana sumama na lang ako kina Michelle at Lisa!" inis-inisan na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Totoo naman sinabi ko ah. Hindi kita girlfriend. Alanganaman magsinungaling ako?" naguguluhang tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Akala mo naman talaga malalaman ni ate kung totoong girlfriend mo ako o hindi." sagot ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Anong bakit?" tanong ko pabalik.</p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo na?" tanong niya ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Na? Alin?</p><p> </p><p>"Gustong ko ng ano?" </p><p> </p><p>"Maging girlfriend ko?" nakangising tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>I was taken aback by his question. Nanlalaki ang mata kong nakatingin sakanya. Nagpakawala ako ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga. </p><p> </p><p>Gusto ko na nga ba?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Meron ka na niyan Kian." rinig kong sabi ni Taeyong. Andito kami ngayon sa Toy Kingdom. Dito nag-aya si Kian after ng slightly awkward na lunch namin kanina dahil sa naging tanong niya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Iba naman yun tito." pakikipagtalo ni Kian. </p><p> </p><p>"Yan din yung niregalo namin sayo ng Mommy mo. Magkaiba lang color eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. Magkaiba ng color tito kaya it's not the same." </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit ako sakanilang dalawa roon at lumuhod sa tapat ni Kian. Kinuha ko yung hawak niya na kotse. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo 'to? Sige, ako na lang ang bibili." nakangiting offer ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari, wag. Mamimihasa yan. Saka sayang pera lang kasi nga meron na siya nyan." inis na sabi ni Taeyong sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Nakayuko lang si Kian at hindi nagsasalita. Kinakagat niya lang ang daliri niya. Maya-maya binalik na niya yung laruan sa shelf at tumingin sakin habang umiiling-iling. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na lang, ate. Uwi na lang tayo." sabi niya bigla. </p><p> </p><p>Inis akong tumayo ang lumingon kay Taeyong. Hinatak ko siya palayo sa bata.</p><p> </p><p>"Pinapasama mo lang yung mood nung bata eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko lang ma-spoil. Saka bata pa lang dapat na niyang matutunan na makuntento sa isa." paliwanag niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Para ano? Hindi lumaking chickboy tulad ng Tito?" sarcastic na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"As if chickboy ako?" He scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>"Kapag eto umiyak mamaya sa kotse!" </p><p> </p><p>"May bata bang hindi umiiyak?" sagot niya pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>"Talagang sumagot ka pa ng ganyan ano? Bagay talaga sayo maging abogado." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na niya ako sinagot. Tinignan lang niya si Kian na hanggang ngayon nakatingin lang dun sa laruang kotse na gusto niya. Mukhang gustong gusto niya talaga. Kung pwede lang na ipagpilitan ko na ako ang bumili. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go. Baka gabihin tayo sa daan." </p><p> </p><p>Pinuntahan at binuhat niya si Kian papunta sa parking. Inalalayan niya ulit na sumakay sa passenger seat at nilagyan ng seatbelt bago sumakay sa driver's seat. Mabilis lang ang naging byahe papunta sa bahay ng ate Jieun niya. </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang mayaman ang pamilya nila. Ang laki at ang taas ng gate ng bahay. May natatanaw din akong fountain sa harap ng bahay. May mga glass wall din kaya kitang-kita ang hagdan at chandelier sa loob, paakyat sa second floor. </p><p> </p><p>May lumapit na magandang babae sa sasakyan at kinuha si Kian. Hindi katangkaran pero maputi at mahaba ang buhok. "Thanks Taeyong! Sorry kasi may emergency kanina at kailangan kong pumunta sa company. Naka-leave din kasi ang mga maids kaya wala akong maisip na susundo kay Kian." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, ate. Maaga din naman uwian namin kanina. At saka miss ko na rin naman si Kian." Taeyong smiled at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto nyong pumasok sa loob? I cooked dinner. Sabay-sabay na tayong kumain." nakangiting aya niya sa amin. Ang ganda niya ngumiti. Ang genuine. Nakakagaan ng loob makita. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na, ate. Kailangan na ring umuwi ni Mari eh. Next time na lang siguro." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sige, sa susunod na pagpunta mo isama mo ulit yang girlfriend mo para makilatis." kumaway siya ng mabilis sakin pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>"Ate!" angal ni Taeyong. "Wag ka ngang ganyan." </p><p> </p><p>Natatawang tinignan niya lang kaming dalawa. "Oh sige, ingat pauwi ha! Ingatan mo yan Taeyong. See you soon, Mari." Sinara na niya ang pinto at nagdrive na si Taeyong paalis. Kumaway pa si Kian sa sasakyan hanggang mawala na siya sa paningin ko. </p><p> </p><p>Naiwanan na tuloy kaming dalawa ni Taeyong. Ang tahimik. </p><p> </p><p>"May plano ka ba this Friday?" tanong niya bigla.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, dinner with Mom and Jaemi pero hindi pa naman sure kung matutuloy kasi busy si Mom kaya hindi ko masasabi kung libre o hindi ang Friday night ko." Ngayon ko lang naalala ulit. Tinawagan nga pala ako kagabi ni Mom para dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, okay. Baka may lakad nga rin pala ako non. Sa susunod na lang siguro kita aayain." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede naman akong sumunod na lang kung nasaan ka after nung dinner. Magpapahatid na lang ako sa driver nila." sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na. Magkikita rin naman tayo non sa Lunes eh. Enjoyin mo na lang na makasama sila." nakangiting sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango na lang ako bilang sagot. Sana nga ma-enjoy ko. Kinakabahan kasi akong makita at makasama ulit si Jaemi. Hindi pa rin kami okay. Simula nung pagtatalo namin hindi ko pa siya ulit nakakausap. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled over in front of our house. Nandito na pala kami. Ang bilis naman ng byahe! Tinanggal ko na ang seatbelt ko at bubuksan na sana ang pinto para bumaba ng bigla siyang magsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Matulog ka na agad pagkatapos mo kumain." </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ko. Ano raw? "Bakit? Bangungutin naman ako nyan." </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka na makipaglaro ng ML dun kay JB." seryoso ang pagkakasabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Daddy." natatawang sabi ko na lang at tuluyan ng bumaba. Kumaway ako sakanya bago pumasok at isara ang gate. </p><p>-</p><p>Wednesday. </p><p> </p><p>P.E ang first subject namin kaya as expected mag-aalas nuwebe pa lang pero yung itsura ko pang-alas singko ng hapon na. Basang-basa ako ng pawis. Pinaglaro kasi kaming mga babae ng volleyball kanina habang basketball naman sa mga lalake. Ayoko sanang makilaro talaga ang kaso competitive si Michelle kaya pinilit niya ako. Hindi naman ako naka-hindi kaya eto ako ngayon naliligo sa pawis plus uhaw. </p><p> </p><p>Inaaya ko siya sa drinking fountain ang kaso ayaw, tinatamad daw siya. Nakisabay na lang ng pagrefill sa akin. Nakita kong andoon din si Jaehyun kaya agad akong lumapit at tinapik siya sa balikat. </p><p> </p><p>"Bulaga!" natatawang bati ko sakanya. "Kukuha lang ng tubig seryosong seryoso?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh bakit mo ako kinakausap akala ko ba in real life hindi na magkakaroon ng tayo? Umalis ka na. Wag mo na ako saktan." nagdadramang sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Drama yan? Mag-aartista ka ba? Bagay sayo." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige pero gusto ko ikaw yung ka-loveteam." nakangiting sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Loveteam lang pala eh. Ano hihigitan ba natin ang arte ng Kathniel sa The How's Of Us?" Tapos na siyang magrefill kaya lumapit na ako sa drinking fountain. Medium size lang naman ang tumblr namin ni Michelle kaya madali lang 'tong mapupuno. </p><p> </p><p>"May movie ako non sa laptop." sabi niya. "Panoorin natin mamaya sa band room. Wala naman atang practice." aya niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige. Ayain mo din si Doyoung para maiyak." Thumbs up at ngiti lang ang naging sagot niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos namin sa drinking fountain umakyat na kami sa taas. Tapos na rin naman ang P.E kaninang umalis ako. Nagtext sakin si Michelle na iintayin niya ako sa room tapos samahan ko siya sa CR dahil maghihilamos at mag-aayos siya. Break time na rin naman namin kaya ayos lang. Nagbaon akong cookies kaya hindi namin kailangang bumaba at pumunta pa sa cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>Naglalakad kami papunta sa room ng madaanan namin ang room nila Doyoung. Nakasiwang ng kaunti ang pinto. Mukhang wala ng tao at nagsibabaan na ang lahat kasi nga break time. Patay naman na ang ilaw kaya lumapit ako para kabigin ang pinto ng may marinig akong magsalita sa loob.</p><p> </p><p>"Future anak ng corrupt na politician." nagulat ako doon. Babae yung nagsalita. Pamilyar yung boses hindi ko lang maalala kung saan ko narinig o nagkausap na kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about." Boses ni Jaemi. Hindi ako pwedeng magkamali. Yung accent at monotone na pagsasalita alam ko na agad na siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy. Ano pa ginagawa mo-" naputol si Jaehyun sa sinasabi niya ng magsalita ulit yung isa pang babae. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon Jaemi. You know what I'm talking about. Yung step-dad mo. Soon-to-be step dad pala kasi hindi pa sila kasal ng Mom mo." mataray na sagot nito. </p><p> </p><p>Ikakasal? </p><p> </p><p>Alam ko naman na may bago ng karelasyon si Mom pero hindi ko alam kung sino at may balak na pala silang magpakasal. </p><p> </p><p>Sumilip ako ng kaunti sa loob para mas malinawan ako sa nangyayari. Nasa likod sila ng classroom, malapit sa may back door at sa tabi ng mga locker.</p><p> </p><p>"Ako na bahala rito, Jaera. Puntahan mo na si Michelle." sabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Pero kasi-" </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Mina. Mind your own bussiness. Are you that bored kaya pati family affairs ko inaalam mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Sabi na eh! Kaya pamilyar yung boses kasi nagkita ang nagkausap na kami. Sa mall noong kasama ko si Jaehyun at napagkamalan niya akong si Jaemi. Kaibigan nga pala ni Hana 'tong babaeng 'to.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have any conscience at all? Years from now you'll be living off with the people's taxes-" </p><p> </p><p>"Mina, don't you have any conscience at all? Your father bought your position as the SSG President. Wala ka dyan kung hindi dahil sa pera ng tatay mo." </p><p> </p><p>"How dare you!" galit na sigaw ni Mina sabay sampal kay Jaemi. Hindi agad siya nakareact dahil sa gulat kaya na-out of balance siyang bumagsak ng itulak siya ng malakas ni Mina. Papasok na sana ako para mangialam ng maunahan ako ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Mina!" nag-echo sa buong kwarto ang sigaw ni Jaehyun. Napatingin din samin ang dumadaan sa tapat ng classroom. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here? Wag ka mangialam dito. Get out!" sigaw ni Jaemi at dumako ang tingin sakin na nasa tapat na ngayon ng teacher's table.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman siya pinansin neto at nanatiling na kay Mina ang atensyon. "SSG President ka nyan? Nagsisimula ka ng away? Namisikal ka pa?" </p><p> </p><p>"Here comes the knight in shinning armor. Magsama kayo nyang ex-girlfriend mo." matapang na sabi nito sabay baling kay Jaemi na katatayo lang. "Oh baka umasa ka pang babalikan ka porket pinagtanggol ka lang?" nakangisi nyang tanong. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you just say?!" akmang susugurin ni Jaemi si Mina pero agad siyang pinigilan ni Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>Naglakad na palabas ng classroom si Mina pero hindi ako nakaligtas sa pag-irap nya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay ka lang? Nasaktan ka ba?" tanong ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I look okay to you? Ikaw masampal at bumagsak sa sahig magiging okay ka ba?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tara sa band room. Doon ka na lang muna magstay. Tatawagin ko si Nayeon at Jihyo." aya ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"No thanks. I can manage. Stay away from me. Ayokong makasama ka sa iisang lugar." kitang-kita ang iritasyon sa mukha ni Jaemi ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, sama ka na lang samin ni Michelle? Gusto mo? Sa room tayo-" </p><p> </p><p>She scoffed. "Isa ka pa. Do you really think gusto kitang makasama? After what you have done? Ang kapal." </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi, ano ba! Walang kasalanan si Jaera. Pwedeng kumalma ka?" </p><p> </p><p>"Really, huh?" sarcastic na pagkakasabi niya. "Magsama kayong dalawa for all I care!" Kinuha ni Jaemi ang mga gamit niya sa malapit na desk at tuloy-tuloy na lumabas. Naiwanan kaming dalawa ni Jaehyun dito sa room. Nagdadalawang-isip ako kung aayain ko na ba siyang umalis o hindi. Tulala eh. In shock siguro sa sudden outburst ulit ni Jaemi ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"Mala-Kathniel yung eksena niyo ah." trying hard na pagbibiro ko to lighten the atmosphere. "Gusto mo sundan natin? Ayain natin sa bandroom." </p><p> </p><p>Umiling na lang siya at ngumiti bilang sagot. "Wag na. Baka mala-John Lloyd at Bea Alonzo pa maging eksena namin." pagbibiro niya. "Sige, magpapahangin lang ako." </p><p> </p><p>Nauna na siyang lumabas kesa sakin. Wala naman akong balak sundan siya. After ilang segundo lumabas na rin ako ng room nila Doyoung. Matatapos na ang break. Hinahanap na ako sigurado ni Michelle. Bibilisan ko na lang at pagkain ng cookies sa classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Nakatungo akong lumabas ng pintuan ng may mabangga akong tao. Amoy pa lang alam ko na agad kung sino. Si Taeyong. Inis akong nag-angat ng tingin sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Aray ha!" </p><p> </p><p>"Masakit?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang alin?" tanong ko. Ulo ko? Noo ko? </p><p> </p><p>"Yung makita si Jaehyun at Jaemi kanina." sagot niya. Kita sa mukha niya ang concern. "Paano kung may feelings-" </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo kapag sinapak kita yun ang masakit." biglang sagot ko sabay irap. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang naman Mari-" naputol siya sa sasabihin ng pitikin ko siya ng malakas sa noo. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Masakit?" tanong ko habang tumatawa-tawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Inaano kita dyan-" Tinalikuran ko na siya at naglakad na papunta sa classroom. Tutunog na rin naman ang bell maya-maya. Nakatatlong hakbang na ako nang humarap ulit ako sakanya. Nakatingin lang siya sakin ngayon habang hinihimas ang parte ng noo na pinitik ko kanina.</p><p> </p><p>"Kayong dalawa ni Jennie masakit. Masakit sa mata. Kaya wag kang didikit dikit masyado don kasi sumasakit mata ko."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Friday. </p><p> </p><p>Uwian at andito kami ngayon sa bandroom. Tamang netflix and chill lang habang kumakain ng popcorn. Ako, si Jaehyun, Doyoung at Taeil lang ang magkakasama. Pinapanood namin yung The Haunting of Bly Manor. Horror kasi wala namang matatakutin samin. Si Taeyong naunang umalis kasi may pupuntahan daw siya. Si Mark at Jungwoo mas gustong maglaro ng basketball sa field. Puntahan na lang daw namin sila kapag tapos na kami at uuwi na. </p><p> </p><p>Patapos na kami sa episode 1 ng biglang bumukas yung pinto. </p><p> </p><p>"Doyoung." Si Jaemi. May hawak na green folder. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala talagang katok katok ano? Nakakagulat ka!" nakahawak sa dibdib na sabi ni Taeil. Natatawa ako sa itsura nya ngayon. Mukhang nagulat nga talaga siya. Saktong nakakagulat din kasi yung scene sa palabas tapos biglang bukas nung pinto. </p><p> </p><p>Umirap si Jaemi sabay katok ng tatlong beses sa pinto. "Ayan, okay na? Happy?" </p><p> </p><p>Nawiwirduhang nakatingin sakanya ngayon si Taeil. "Wow? Joke ba yang ginagawa mo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I'm joking?" mataray na tanong ni Jaemi. "It's not my problem kung magugulatin ka and then you're watching horror." </p><p> </p><p>May point pero hindi yun ang point ko ngayon. Feeling ko magkakainisan lang sila ngayon dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun! Ex mo nagsisimula nanamang magtaray!" sumbong ni Taeil. "Pakalmahin mo yan." </p><p> </p><p>Wala namang naging sagot ni Jaehyun. Tinapak lang niya ng mahina si Taeil sa balikat. </p><p> </p><p>Irap at iling lang ang reaksyon ni Jaemi. Lumapit na siya kay Doyoung sabay abot nung green na folder. "Tapos na yung part ko sa investigatory project. Sorry natagalan." </p><p> </p><p>"Ay marunong ka palang magsabi ng sorry?" pang-iinis ni Taeil. Hindi talaga papaawat. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. O, ayan kakasabi ko lang ulit. Edi marunong ako." sarcastic na sagot ni Jaemi. I can't tell kung naiinis na ba siya o sadyang iniinis niya lang pabalik si Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Bumaling si Taeil kay Jaehyun sabay patong ng siko sa balikat nito. "Ayos talaga kausap ng ex mo pre. Tumataas presyon ko kahit bata pa ako." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Bata? You look like 61 na kasi eh. Gurang." maarte at nakangising sabi ni Jaemi. Nag-cross arms pa siya sabay taas ng kilay. </p><p> </p><p>"Aba talagang?!" Torn ako between tatawa o aawat sakanila. Mukhang nainis na talaga si Taeil. Ayaw niya kasing natatawag na gurang.</p><p> </p><p>Mahina siyang hinampas ni Doyoung. "Para kang sira Taeil. Tigilan mo na lang kasi si Jaemi ano?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go na. Doyoung, just text me kung may need pang i-revise." </p><p> </p><p>"Mukhang okay nanaman 'to eh. Pero sige update kita bukas kung may kailangan pang idagdag. Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango na lang si Jaemi bilang sagot. Aalis na sana siya ng bigla ko siyang tawagin.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi, wait." medyo nanginig boses ko dun. Kinakabahan kasi ako pero there's no harm naman kung susubukan kong ayain sya na sumama samin. First step na rin siguro 'to sa pag-ayos ng relasyon namin. </p><p> </p><p>Agad naman siyang lumingon with her usual resting bitch face. Hindi naman siya mukhang galit. Maganda ata mood niya ngayon regardless sa asaran nila ni Taeil kanina. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it? You need something?" tanong niya. Ang monotone niya talaga magsalita minsan. Tunog walang gana. Kapag naman nakikita ko na kasama niya friends niya at naririnig ko usapan nila hindi siya ganyan. Siguro ganito lang talaga siya sakin since hindi kami close and dahil na rin siguro sa nangyari. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mong sumama samin manood?" nag-aalangang tanong ko. "Kung gusto mo lang naman. Isama mo na rin si Jihyo at Nayeon." dagdag ko sa pag-aya sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" nagtatakang tanong niya. "You guys need a 5th wheel pa on your netflix and chill?" tinuro niya kaming dalawa ni Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Ang selosa mo naman Maritess!" singit ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Mariette not Maritess." sagot niya kay Taeil sabay baling ulit samin ni Jaehyun. Kami kasi ang magkatabi ngayon malapit sa laptop. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung ayaw mo okay lang-" naputol ang dapat sasabihin ko nang magsalita siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Tawagin ko lang si Jihyo at Nayeon sa labas. I'll ask them." sabi niya at agad na naglakad palabas.</p><p> </p><p>"Powerpuff girls. Palaging magkakasama. Yang si Jaemi si Buttercup kasi laging aburido." biro ni Taeil. "Sabi ko sayo Jaehyun pakalmahin mo eh." dagdag niya. Iling lang ang naging sagot sakanya nito. Kanina niya pa iniinis yung dalawa. Kay Jaemi mukha namang wala lang pero kay Jaehyun nasesense kong naiilang siya.</p><p> </p><p>"Inaya mo pa talaga." mahinang sabi niya sa akin. "Ang awkward tuloy nyan mamaya." </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Sino ba may kasalanan bakit awkward? Hindi ba ikaw?" nang-aasar na tanong ko. Natawa na lang siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Grabe yung atake Jaera. Hindi ako nakailag." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling-iling ako. "Try natin ngayon kung malilito ka samin." pang-iinis ko ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Bumukas ulit yung pinto. Bumungad samin si Jaemi, Jihyo at Nayeon. Si Nayeon nakaakbay kay Jaemi. Si Jihyo naman agad na umupo sa tabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello guys!" bati ni Nayeon sabay hatak kay Jaemi na umupo sa bakanteng sofa. Sa pagkaka-alam ko classmates silang tatlo pati sina Doyoung at Taeil. Mukhang close close naman sila kasi nag-uusap usap sila agad. Nagiinisan pa nga si Nayeon at Doyoung. Taga-sulsol si Jihyo at Taeil. Si Jaemi tahimik lang silang pinapanood.</p><p> </p><p>"Ayan na ba yung ganda? Saan? Hindi ko makita?" tinuturo niya pa mukha ni Nayeon habang sinasabi yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagpa-lasik surgery ka na at lahat malabo pa rin mata mo? Na-scam ka boi." sagot ni Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw scammer dito. Estudyante sa umaga, cashier sa Puregold sa gabi." ganti ni Doyoung. Tawa ng tawa yung dalawang katabi nila. Kami din ni Jaehyun natatawa sa asaran nila eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah ganon? Ha?" pinaghahampas ni Nayeon si Doyoung nung jacket na hawak niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Aray! Osige from cashier naman mukha ka ng manager ngayon. Wag ka na mainis." pang-iinis pa rin ni Doyoung. Mas lalo siyang pinaghahampas ni Nayeon. Ang chaotic nilang tignan pero masayang panoorin. Ganito rin dati si Michelle at Sicheng eh tapos ako ang taga-awat. </p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, stop that. Wag mo na lang pansinin yang si Doyoung." saway ni Jaemi sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>"Naiinis na si Mama Jaemi. Stop niyo na yan guys." singit ni Jihyo. </p><p> </p><p>Tinigilan na ni Nayeon si Doyoung. Bumelat naman yung isa kaya nabigyan ng dalawang magkasunod na palo sa balikat. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry na Mama Jaemi wag ka na magalit." nakangusong baling ni Nayeon sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Mahinang tinapik ni Jaemi yung mukha niya saka nagsalita. "You guys need Jesus." naiiling na sambit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"So, sino dapat naming pasalamatan at naaya kami dito? Akala ko mabubulok na kami sa library." tanong ni Jihyo. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Jaera." turo sakin ni Jaemi. "What they're watching naman is good so pumayag na ako." dagdag pa niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Akala ko pumayag ka para ano eh." natatawang sabi ni Jihyo sabay sulyap kay Jaehyun. "Yie Jaemi! Kilig yan?" sabay silang natawa ni Nayeon pagkasabi niya non. Mukhang si Jaemi na ang trip nilang inisin ngayon. Sumulyap ako kay Jaehyun na nasa tabi ko ngayon. Biglang busy sa phone. If I know, nagdadasal na 'tong wag ma-bring up yung sakanila ng kakambal ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Not funny Jihyo. Gusto mong takungin kita?" inis na tanong ni Jaemi. "Let's watch peacefully na lang, please?" </p><p> </p><p>Natigil na yung asaran after non. Umabot kami ng episode 3 bago tumunog yung speaker na nagsasabing kailangan ng umuwi lahat ng nasa vicinity ng campus. Wala naman masyadong kalat kaya agad kaming nakapag-ayos at nakalabas. </p><p> </p><p>"Tuloy ba dinner mo with your mom and sister, Jaemi? Ngayon yon di ba?" tanong ni Nayeon. "And speaking of sister hindi mo pa pinapakilala samin!" </p><p> </p><p>Naglalakad na kami ngayon pababa ng hagdan. Sarado na ilaw sa ibang floors kaya medyo nakakatakot. Mabuti na lang madami kaming magkakasama ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"Cancelled. Maybe Saturday next week or Sunday? I don't know. Busy si Mom with Tito Renato eh." </p><p> </p><p>Nasabi nga sakin kanina ni Dad bago ako pumasok na hindi raw tuloy. May urgent daw na kailangan asikasuhin si Mom and I think may kaugnayan dun sa soon-to-be step dad ni Jaemi. Ayokong magtanong kasi parang wala naman akong karapatang mangialam pa dun. Okay lang naman sakin na magpakasal siya ulit. Jaemi seems to be fine with it also. Nakakabother lang kapag naalala ko yung sinabi ni Mina noong isang araw, but who knows baka hindi naman totoo at gawa gawa lang. </p><p> </p><p>"May kapatid ka Jaemi!?" gulat na tanong ni Taeil. Nagkatinginan kaming tatlo nila Doyoung at Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Oo, meron. Kasama mo lang all this time. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin din sakin si Jaemi bago sumagot. "Yes. What about it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Woah. Ano itsura? Mas matanda o mas bata sayo?" tanong ulit ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Mas matanda." maikling sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Mas matanda ng five seconds. </p><p> </p><p>"Hala! Edi ate mo pala yun! Saan nag-aaral?" Curious na curious si Taeil. Mukhang balak talaga nyang mag-usisa hanggang mamaya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sa school." pilosopong sagot ni Jaemi. Medyo natawa kaming lahat don except Taeil. Ikaw ba naman nagtatanong ng maayos tapos pilosopohin ng sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Ge, salamat na lang sa lahat." pagdadrama ni Taeil. Saglit siyang nanahimik tapos nagtanong ulit. "Pero di nga curious ako sa kapatid mo. Gusto ko makilala para ma-judge ko kung sino mas maganda." dagdag niya sabay tawa. Nagkatinginan kaming apat dahil don. Applicable ba ang tanong na sinong mas maganda sa identical twins? </p><p> </p><p>"Same lang. Magkamukha kami." napatingin ako kay Jaemi pagkasabi niya non. May balak ba siyang sabihin tungkol saming dalawa ngayon? </p><p> </p><p>Nasa may gate na kami. Mukhang kami na lang ang naiwang tao kasi kami na lang ang palabas. Nauna na pala si Mark at Jungwoo hindi man lang nagsabi.</p><p> </p><p>"Paanong magkamukha? Malilito ba ako kung magtatabi kayo? Or mature version mo siya ganon?" naguguluhang tanong ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this an interview? Ang dami mong tanong eh." Mukhang wala siyang balak sagutin. Medyo nakahinga ako ng maluwag doon. Gusto kong ako ang magsabi sa mga members ng banda na hindi pa nakakaalam. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry naman. Nakakagulat lang kasi na may kapatid ka. Never ko naman nakita na pinopost mo sa social media." sagot ni Taeil. Naglalakad na kami ngayon papuntang bus stop. Mukhang commute lang pauwi si Jaemi ngayon. Humiwalay na samin si Jihyo at Nayeon, iba ang daan nila pauwi. Si Doyoung naman may kailangang daanan kaya nauna na rin.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't grew up together. We're not close." maikling sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha? So, yung kapatid mo dito sa Pilipinas tapos ikaw sa Australia? Paano yun? Sino kasama mo dun?" Ang daming tanong ni Taeil. Kinakabahan ako. Hindi naman sa ayaw kong malaman nila. Tulad ng sinabi ko gusto kong ako ang magsasabi at magpapaliwanag. Ayoko na kay Jaemi manggaling. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeil, stop asking her about her family. Baka hindi na siya kumportable." singit ni Jaehyun. Ang tagal dumating ng bus na hindi siksikan kaya umupo muna kami sa waiting shed. Rush hour na rin kasi tapos Friday pa. </p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, my mom. My sister stayed with our Dad after the divorce. When we were 12 I asked her to move with us pero she declined." walang ganang sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Sana dumating na yung bus. Hindi na ako mapakali dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Aawayin mo lang kasi kapag nakasama mo!" back to pang-iinis nanaman ni Taeil. "Isa-isahin ko babaeng Park ang surname sa friendslist mo para mahanap ko yang kapatid mo." </p><p> </p><p>Tumaas ang kilay ni Jaemi bago nagsalita. "What are you? A stalker? Ang creepy mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw mo kasing sabihin kung sino eh." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm using my mother's surname. Search all you want but you won't find her." </p><p> </p><p>"Hala ang dami kong nalalaman tungkol sayo ngayon!" Tuwang-tuwa talaga si Taeil. Kanina pa inaawat ni Jaehyun hindi pa rin natinag. "Noon kasi si Jaehyun at Doyoung lang kinakausap mo eh."</p><p> </p><p>Tinignan lang siya ni Jaemi saka tumango. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano talaga surname mo?" tanong ulit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeil, gusto mong-" naputol ako pag-aya sana na samahan niya ako sa 7'11 nang sumagot si Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Cho." mabilis na sagot niya. Napatingin kaming pareho ni Jaehyun sakanya. Hindi ko inaasahang sasagutin niya yung tanong. Seryoso lang siyang nakatingin sa mga dumadaan na sasakyan tsaka bumaling samin. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi Mariette Cho."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>One week later. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi pa rin talaga ako makamove on! Same pala kayo ng surname ni Jaemi. Alam mo kung sasabihin nyong kambal kayo maniniwala agad ako. Hawig mo rin kasi eh." daldal sakin ni Taeil. Ako, siya at si Jaehyun pa lang ang nandito sa bandroom. Wala naman kaming practice sadyang gusto lang namin tumambay. Susunod na lang daw yung iba samin kaso isang oras na ang nakalipas wala pa rin. </p><p> </p><p>Isang linggo na nakalipas pero mukhang hindi pa rin siya makamove on. Ayan ang dinaldal niya sa gc ng banda buong weekends hanggang sa mga practice namin dito sa bandroom nitong mga nakaraang araw. Curious na curious talaga siya sa kung sino yung kapatid ni Jaemi at sa nalaman nyang same kami ng surname. Nadamay nya na ngang macurious si Mark at Jungwoo. Si Jaehyun ang palagi nilang kinukulit since siya ang ex. No comment lang naman ang palaging sagot sakanila. Kami ni Doyoung at Taeyong nagtitinginan na lang kapag yun ang nagiging usapan nila. Ang awkward. Pinag-uusapan nila ako without knowing na ako yung pinag-uusapan nila. Siguro sign na 'to na one of these days kailangan ko ng sabihin sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>Ang dami pang sinasabi ni Taeil ng dumating na sina Doyoung. Hindi nila kasama si Taeyong. Asaan kaya yun? Wala naman siya nasabi kaninang magkakasabay kami sa lunch na may lakad siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kayo lang? Asaan si Taeyong?" bungad na tanong ko kay Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Wala man lang "hi Doyoung!" talagang si Taeyong agad itinanong. Iba rin!" pang-iinis nya. </p><p> </p><p>Madali naman akong kausap. "Hi Doyoung! Kayo lang? Asaan si Taeyong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Pinuntahan si Jennie. Magselos ka." sagot niya. Kinunutan ko siya ng noo. Seryoso ba 'to o nangiinis lang? </p><p> </p><p>"Joke! Masyadong seryoso sa buhay, Jaera!" bawi niya. "Pumunta sa get together nung friends nya sa ibang school. Along Katipunan ata." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako bilang sagot. May iba pa pala siyang set of friends bukod sakanila. Sayang ngayon tumapat lakad niya. Aayain ko pa naman sana siya umalis mamaya. Bukas na lang siguro? O sa Linggo? Eto advice sakin ni Lisa eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Nga pala, dito kami gagawa ni Jaemi nung activity sa Music ah. Ayusin mo Taeil. Mamaya kulitin mo nanaman yon." sabi ni Doyoung. Nako, hindi malabo. Feeling ko ibibring up nanaman niya yung topic na yon. Magpapalamo na lang talaga ako sa lupa if ever. </p><p> </p><p>"Himala ah. Pumayag si Jaemi na dito gumawa? Eh noon uncomfortable raw siya dito diba?" tanong ni Jungwoo. "Akala mo naman may gagawin tayong masama sakanya." dagdag niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasalanan ni Taeil yan! Unang pagkikita nila dito pinagtripan. Hindi na nahiya eh hindi naman sila magkakilala pa non." naiiling na sabi ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto ko lang naman magbuild ng rapport! Malay ko bang sosyalera yang girlfriend ni Jaehyun." defensive na sagot ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Ex-girlfriend. Wala na kami di ba?" seryosong sagot ni Jaehyun kaya napatingin ako sakanya. Seryoso ang mukha pero mukhang naiilang. Pansin ko lang since last week kapag nababanggit si Jaemi nag-iiba mood niya. </p><p> </p><p>Awkward? Pwede. Hindi naman talaga masaya na pag-usapan ng mga kaibigan mo buhay ng ex mo. </p><p> </p><p>Bitter? Hindi naman siguro. Mukhang okay siya kay Jaemi nung insidente kay Mina saka nung kasama namin manood ng Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>"Sakit naman non! Sabi ko sayo Jaehyun iinom na lang natin yan eh. Ano tara na ba?" aya ni Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay na ako. Hindi na kailangan iinom." sagot niya. Tumango-tango na lang si Jungwoo as if saying na "okay sige sabi mo eh." </p><p> </p><p>Tuloy lang sila sa pag-uusap ng kung ano-ano. Hindi ako masyado nakikisama kasi hindi naman ako makarelate. Kung hindi basketball ang usapan, League of Legends naman. Mobile Legends lang naman ang alam ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkakainisan na si Mark at Taeil kung sinong mas magaling maglaro sakanila ng biglang bumukas ang pinto. As expected, nagulat nanaman si Taeil. Andito na si Jaemi kasama si Nayeon. Wala si Jihyo kaya ang unang comment ni Taeil ay "Incomplete ang powerpuff girls." </p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay for Nayeon to join us? Bored daw siya eh. Don't worry kapag naman hinanap na yan ni Ms. Hyo aalis din yan." tanong ni Jaemi samin. Or should I say kina Doyoung, Mark, Taeil at Jungwoo lang. Hindi siya tumingin sa banda namin ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy Jaemi wag mo i-jinx! Tinatamad ako magpractice ngayon sa cheerleading. Masakit katawan ko." nakangusong sabi niya sabay angkla sa braso ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Overfatigue yan. Kakapagod ba maging manager sa Puregold sa gabi?" nang-iinis nanaman si Doyoung. Magsisimula nanaman sila. Nagmake face na lang si Nayeon sakanya. Wala siguro sa mood makipagsagutan kasi masakit katawan. </p><p> </p><p>"I brought my camera nga pala. Baka kasi hindi maganda quality nung magiging video kapag sa phone lang eh." inilapag ni Jaemi yung camera sa table. Bigla kong naalala kwento sakin ni Mom noong nasa Australia pa sila. Nahihilig daw sa photography si Jaemi noon kaya sumali sa photography club. Ipinapadala niya samin mga kinukuha nyang litrato ng mga lugar doon. Madami-dami din kaya nakadisplay yung iba sa sala tapos yung iba sa kwarto ko. Ewan ko lang kung napansin niya last time na magpunta sila sa bahay. Sana. Pero mukhang malabo kasi nag-away lang kami non. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys want snacks? It's on me. Papabili ko na lang kay Manong Roel tapos kunin ko later after we finished the activity." offer niya. Oo nga pala, hatid sundo siya ng driver nila. Ganon ka-protective si Mom sakanya. Si Dad din ganyan binalak na gawin sakin pero sinabi ko naman na kaya ko mag-isa. Way na rin para matuto akong maging independent and ready for the real world. Ayong i-baby ako ng ibang tao. </p><p> </p><p>"Pizza saka mojos saka lasagna sakin!" nangungunang sigaw ni Taeil. Nakakuha tuloy siya ng tapik kina Mark at Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. You wanna add something pa? Mukhang gutom na gutom ka eh." sarcastic na sagot ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag mo pansinin yan Jaemi. Pizza na lang. Hati na rin tayo sa bayad." sagot ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Yun lang? Pizza? Yung drinks? What do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>"Iced tea na lang. Kayo Jaehyun ano gusto niyo?" baling samin ni Jungwoo. Saglit na tumingin samin si Jaemi pero agad siyang nagbawi ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Pineapple juice? Or Root Beer?" tanong niya. Not sure kung para saming lahat yung tanong niya o para saming dalawa lang ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Pineapple juice o Root Beer daw." siko ko kay Jaehyun. "Alin dun sa dalawa mas gusto mo."</p><p> </p><p>"Kayo yung tinatanong hindi lang naman ako." sagot niya. Ang seryoso nanaman ng mukha. Usapang inumin lang yan ah. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kahit ano na lang daw Jaemi." Ako na sumagot since parang walang balak 'tong kinakausap ko. Tinanguan na lang niya ako tapos inaya na si Nayeon na bumaba. </p><p> </p><p>Sinet-up na nila Doyoung at Taeil yung camera. Tapos na kami ni Michelle sa activity na 'to eh. Si Doyoung malamang yung kakanta tapos si Jaemi ang magvivideo at mageedit. </p><p> </p><p>Pagbalik nila agad na nilang sinimulan magfilm. Mabilis at smooth lang ang naging flow kasi praktisado na naman ni Doyoung yung kinanta niya. Naka-dalawang take lang sila. Ayos nanaman yung una kaso masyadong perfectionist si Doyoung kaya ginustong ulitin. Tumulong din sakanila si Nayeon at Taeil. Si Mark at Jungwoo ang bumaba nung malapit ng matapos para kunin yung pagkain. Kami ni Jaehyun andito lang at nanonood. Inaaya ko siyang tumulong pero ayaw. Mukhang off ang mood niya ngayong araw. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit kayo nagbreak?" biglaang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya ready dun sa tanong ko kaya hindi siya nakasagot agad. Mga ilang segundo pa pagkatapos. "Bakit mo natanong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Curious lang. Iba kasi mood mo nitong mga nakaraang araw kapag siya usapan o andyaan siya." sagot ko. Totoo naman. Hindi sa nasa kanya lang nanaman atensyon ko kaya ko nasabi. Sina Doyoung at Taeyong din kasi ayon ang napapansin sakanya kaya pinapatigil na nila minsan sa pang-iinis si Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na lang natin pag-usapan. Saka na." sagot niya. "Kayo ni Taeyong, musta?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang. Wag mo baguhin topic." sagot ko naman. Ikaw ang usapan dito Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Kayo na?" pilit niyang pag-iiba ng topic. </p><p> </p><p>"Sagutin ko yan pero sabihin mo muna bakit kayo nagbreak." nakangising sagot ko sakanya. Umiling na lang siya at ngumiti. Ayaw talaga magsalita. Iniiwasan yung topic. </p><p> </p><p>Nag-usap na lang kami tungkol sa kung ano-ano ng tawagin kami ni Nayeon. Andito na pala yung foods. Dalawang box ng pizza. </p><p> </p><p>"Uubusan na kayo ni Taeil kumuha na kayo dito!" natatawang sigaw niya. Sinubukan siyang batuhin ni Taeil ng tissue tapos nakisama si Doyoung. Busy si Jaemi sa pagtingin-tingin sa camera nya kaya siya napagtripan ni Nayeon na ipangharang hindi siya nakapalag. Siya yung tinamaan ng tissue. Panic mode yung dalawa kaya tawang-tawa kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Immature." maikling sambit ni Jaemi habang nagpapagpag ng uniform. </p><p> </p><p>"Grabe naman! Hindi ba pwedeng having fun lang?" depensa ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. Wag nyo ako idamay dyan if you're really just having fun." Masama niyang tinignan yung dalawa sabay baling kay Nayeon na sinagot lang siya ng peace sign. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit na kami at kumuha nung pizza. Hindi naman ako masyadong gutom kaya isang slice lang kinuha ko. Hindi ko rin ganon kagusto flavor. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy! Ayaw ni Jaemi ng maanghang!" napatingin ako sa tinuturo ni Nayeon. Yung pangalawang box ng pizza binuhusan ni Taeil ng hot sauce. </p><p> </p><p>"Hala sorry! Hindi ko naman alam!" nagpapanic nanaman si Taeil. Kinakabahan sigurong maaway siya. Nag-CR saglit si Jaemi at hindi pa bumabalik. </p><p> </p><p>"Taeil natagpuang tanga." pang-iinis ni Jungwoo. "Labas kami dyan ah. Ikaw naglagay sa lahat sabi namin ilan lang lagyan mo."</p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya pa bumalik si Jaemi. Agad sinabi ni Nayeon yung about sa pizza at hot sauce. Sorry naman ng sorry si Taeil kaya tawang tawa sila Mark at Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I don't eat anything naman na after 6pm. Kung meron man tinapay lang or protein shake." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka nga nga kumain kanina." sabi ni Nayeon sabay alok nung isang slice pa niya saka iced tea. Yung iced tea lang yung kinuha ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"6:05 pa lang naman." singit ko. Napakagat ako sa labi ko ng bumaling siya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Strict diet. Cheerleading things." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy pero dati kapag si Jaehyun-" natigil sa pagsasalita si Nayeon. Narealize niya siguro na awkward na i-bring up yon. Natahimik din kaming lahat eh. Jaemi looks unbothered on the outside pero hindi nakaligtas sakin yung pagsulyap niya kay Jaehyun. Eto namang katabi ko seryoso lang na nakatingin sa table. </p><p> </p><p>"Hehe sorry. Nacarried away lang. Kain lang kayo." sabay peace sign na sabi ni Nayeon samin. </p><p> </p><p>"I have to go na. Nayeon, sasabay ka ba?" tanong ni Jaemi. "Iuwi niyo na lang yang pizza if you want." </p><p> </p><p>"Sabay na kami sayo pagbaba Jaemi." sabi ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Gabi na rin naman. Friday nanaman kaya for sure pahirapan nanaman sumakay. Agad kaming nag-ayos ng gamit. Iniligpit na rin namin yung pinagkainan tapos lumabas na ng bandroom. May mga nakakasabay pa kami sa hagdan na ka-batch namin. Mga nagshoot din siguro 'to ng activity. Isang patunay na ang mga minor subject ay feeling major subject. Ang bida-bida. Hassle sa buhay. </p><p> </p><p>"May sundo ako ngayon. Hanggang sa carpark lang kami ni Nayeon." sabi ni Jaemi pagkababa namin sa ground floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Sana all may sundo at sinusundo." si Taeil nanaman. "May sundo daw Jaehyun paano ba yan?" Hindi talaga siya papaawat. Kitang-kita sa mukha ni Jaemi na nagulat siya sa joke ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Yieeeee!" naki-join na rin si Nayeon. Hindi kaya niya nakikitang uncomfortable na yung kasama niya. Pinipigilan ko sarili kong matawa sa reaksyon ng mukha ni Jaehyun ng mapatingin ako sakanya. Ilang na ilang siya. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang segundo bago nabawi ni Jaemi composure niya. "You really don't know when to shut up 'no?" mataray na tanong ni Jaemi kay Taeil tsaka siya bumaling kay Nayeon. "And you, nakisabay ka pa talaga." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry na Mami. Wag na galit." umangkla nanaman siya sa braso ni Jaemi pagkasabi non. Inirapan lang siya nito. </p><p> </p><p>"We're going na. I'll send the file na lang on Sunday. Tuesday pa naman ang pasahan." Hinatak na niya si Nayeon papunta sa carpark. Nakailang hakbang palang sila palayo ng bigla siyang humarap ulit samin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ingat sa pag-uwi." Tuloy-tuloy na silang naglakad after non. Lumingon lang ulit si Nayeon para kumaway samin at belatan si Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"Para satin lahat ba yung 'ingat sa pag-uwi' o may auditory hallucination lang ako? First time yun ah. End of the world na ba? Hindi naman namamansin yun dati." natatawang tanong ni Jungwoo. Oo nga pala, nabanggit noon ni Jaehyun na hindi naman okay si Jaemi sa Neo. </p><p> </p><p>"Baka maganda mood kasi Friday na." sagot ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Buti nga hindi inaway si Taeil eh. Awkward na i-link pa rin sa ex ah." sagot ni Doyoung sabay batok sa katabi niyang mapang-asar. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala pa namang three months simula nung maghiwalay sila. Okay lang yan. After 3 months ako titigil." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano konek nun?" nagtatakang tanong ni Mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Parang kayo ni Herin, walang koneksyon. Suko ka na boi." napakamot na lang sa ulo si Mark. Mukhang siya ang sususnod na target inisin ni Taeil. Nagtawanan kami dahil don.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ganyan mukha mo?" tanong ko kay Jaehyun pagkadating namin sa may bus stop. Kami na lang ang magkasama kasi iba naman ng daan yung tatlo. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong mali sa mukha ko?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukha kang ano..." </p><p> </p><p>"Ano?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mukha kang affected na affected pa rin hanggang ngayon." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>Inayos niya muna ang tayo niya bago sumagot. "Hindi ah. Bakit? Selos ka?" </p><p> </p><p>"Asa ka? I liked you. PAST TENSE. Meaning tapos na." Idiniin ko talaga yung salitang past tense. </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch? Ang sakit? Dapat na ba akong maiyak dito?" nakahawak sa dibdib na biro niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Iyak ka na lang talaga. Wala ka ng babalikan." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman akong balak bumalik na." </p><p> </p><p>"Di ka sure." nakangiting sagot ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>15 minutes pa kami naghintay bago dumating ang bus. Swerte kasi bukod sa maluwang, air-conditioned pa. Sa bandang gitna kami naupo. Ako sa may bintana siya naman sa may aisle. Tahimik lang ang byahe namin pauwi. Diretso lang siyang nakatingin sa unahan. Mukhang malalim ang iniisip. </p><p> </p><p>Nang makarating kami sa bababaan namin pinauna na niya akong bumaba. Konting lakad na lang naman bahay na namin pero bago yon may madadaanan kaming playground. Inaya ko siya dun. Feeling ko kasi kailangan niya ng kausap ngayon. Umupo kami sa magkabilang swing habang may hawak na ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay mood ni Jaemi ngayon 'no? Hindi siya katulad nung dati. Masaya ako kasi kahit papaano pinapansin niya na ako." simula ko ulit ng usapan. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Nakakapanibago." maikling sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit naman nakakapanibago?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Parang in a way bumalik na yung Jaemi na nagustuhan ko." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Hindi ko inexpect na ganon ang isasagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sakanya. "Bakit nga kasi kayo nagbreak? Ano yung ginawa niya na hindi mo nagustuhan?" </p><p> </p><p>"I caught her seeing someone else." sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>Tama ba yung narinig ko?</p><p> </p><p>"Which turns out sinet-up lang pala sakanya ng Mom niyo. She can't say no kasi anak ng kumpare nung soon-to-be step dad niya. You know, rich people things. Alam mo na kung saan pwedeng humantong. Arrange marriage. Hindi niya sinabi sakin kasi ayaw niya akong mag-alala. Last week ko lang nalaman kay Nayeon. Naguguilty na raw kasi siyang hindi magsalita kahit na may alam siya." bakas yung panghihinayang sa boses niya. </p><p> </p><p>"So, nakipaghiwalay ka sa dahil sa maling akala? Ganon ba? Hindi mo siya pinagexplain man lang?" bahagyang tumaas at lumakas ang boses ko. Hindi ko maiwasang mainis sa nalaman ko.</p><p> </p><p>"She tried explaining it to me pero hindi ako nakinig. Inunahan ko agad ng break-up. I thought it's for the best. Puro na lang din kasi kami away eh." Nakatingin lang siya sa lapag habang sinasabi yon. "Alam ko ang gago ko." </p><p> </p><p>"Buti naman alam mong gago ka." matigas na pagkakasabi ko. "Alam mo bang iniisip niya inagaw kita sakanya? Gumulo lang kami lalo dahil sayo." </p><p> </p><p>"I know. I'm sorry." I can sense the sincerity in his voice pero naiinis pa rin ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Walang magagawa yang sorry mo. Nangyari na lahat." sagot ko. "Hindi mo talaga ako gusto. Gagawin mo lang akong rebound." </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, I like you-" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. You don't like me Jaehyun. Nakikita mo lang si Jaemi sakin kaya akala mo gusto mo ako. Ako kasi yung less complicated version niya eh. Yung version na gusto mong maging siya. Hindi ako yung gusto mo, siya. Siya pa rin. Ganon ka pa rin tumingin sakanya kanina katulad ng dati." mahabang paliwanag ko. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not like that-" </p><p> </p><p>"It is. Ako na nagsasabi sayo Jaehyun, hindi mo ako gusto. Confused ka lang. You just want an easy way out when things started to get complicated with her which is wrong. Fix yourself. And when you're in the process of doing so, sana wala ka ng ibang masaktan." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na siya sumagot. Nagpakawala ako ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga. "I can see it in her eyes that she still loves you. May mababalikan ka pa. Hindi ko nga lang masasabi kung magiging madali." </p><p> </p><p>After saying that tumayo na ako sa mula sa pagkakaupo sa swing and left without looking at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, 6pm.</p><p> </p><p>"Sige na, Lisa. Bumalik ka na roon. Hanap ka na ata ng mentor niyo. Pakisabi kay Michelle una na ako." Tinulak ko siya ng marahan pabalik habang pinupunasan yung cup ng milktea ko. Ngumisi siya sa akin at kumaway bago tumakbo pabalik ng field. </p><p> </p><p>Andito ako ngayon sa SMU. Inaya nanaman ako ni Michelle at Lisa na manood ng practice nila at since wala naman akong ginagawa sa bahay pumayag ako. Pangtanggal boredom na rin at stress sa naging usapan namin ni Jaehyun kahapon. Nag-ayos lang ako ng gamit sa bag at pinagpatuloy ang paglalakad. Plano ko sana ikutin muna ang buong SMU. Wala lang. Unwind lang ganon. Apat na taon na akong nag-aaral dito pero gandang ganda pa rin ako. Umupo na lang ako sa isang bench sa tapat ng Main Building at doon nagmasid ng mga dumadaan. </p><p> </p><p>Inayos ko ang sarili ko. Nalagay ako ng pulbos at lip tint. Nagpabango ako at nagsuklay ng buhok. Nag-laglag ako ng kaunting hibla ng buhok sa magkabilang gilid ng mukha ko para kunwari messy bun. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ako habang nakatingin sa main building. Para talaga siyang painting. Isa 'to sa mga dahilan bakit kami nag-enroll ni Sicheng dito eh. Pakiramdam namin narerelax kami kapag tinitignan ko ang building na 'to pagkatapos ng klase. Dito kami madalas tumambay noon after periodical exams. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" </p><p> </p><p>Napaawang ang labi ko nang makita ko si Taeyong sa harapan ko. Umupo siya sa tabi ko at tumingin rin sa Main Building habang may hawak na Starbucks cup sa kabilang kamay. Hindi ako makapagsalita. Para akong na-starstruck. Ang gwapo niya ngayon, artista ang datingan. </p><p> </p><p>Naka puting shirt siya at blackpants. Naka-tuck in yung shirt niya at may belt siyang itim tapos naka-white na sapatos. Ang simple ng suot pero ang lakas ng dating. Ang bango pa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano pabango gamit mo ngayon?" Agad na tanong ko para masimulan ang usapan naming dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Jo Malone nga. Ibang scent nga lang. Hindi ito yung regalo ni Jennie." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Pinipigilan ko ang sarili kong ngumiti sa sinabi niya. Nilinaw talaga na hindi galing kay Jennie. "Buti naman." maikling sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ginagawa mo dito? Sana sumama ka kina Lisa sa loob ng dance studio. Mainit dito." </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sakanya bago sumagot. Mabuti naman at kinakausap na niya talaga ako tulad nung dati. Naalala ko nanaman nung mga nakaraang linggo na ako lang nagbubuhat ng usapan naming dalawa. Ayoko ng maulit yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Uuwi na sana ako eh. Kaso namiss ko lang na tumambay dito sa tapat ng Main Building. Namimiss ko na rin bestfriend ko eh, si Sicheng. Miss ko na na magkakasama kaming tatlo ni Michelle tapos nagkukulitan." pagdaldal ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kung essay lang 'to for sure perfect na ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang cute mo talaga kapag dumadaldal." nakangiting sabi niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Meganon? Biglang babanat? Ngumuso ako. Mabuti na lang pala ang naglagay din ako ng cheek tint kanina. Hindi niya mapapansin kung namumula na pisngi ko ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na ako at napatingala siya sa akin, nagtataka kung saan ako pupunta. </p><p> </p><p>"Bibili akong Potpots. Sama ka?" aya ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo niya. "Ano yun? Saan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Masarap yon. Libre kita!" Hahawakan ko sana ang kamay niya para hatakin pero nahiya ako ng slight. Tumayo rin naman siya agad kaya naglakad na kami sa may carpark. Nang makabili na ako, agad kong inalok sakanya. Tumanggi pa siya noong una pero nung pinilit ko siya kinuha rin niya. Naglakad-lakad kami pagkatapos kong bumili. </p><p> </p><p>"Curious ako. Saan work ng parents mo?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sa UST." sagot niya habang sinasabayan ako maglakad. Mas mahaba ang biyas niya sa akin kaya binabagalan niya ang lakad niya. Napapairap na lang ako kapag may iilang nakakasalubong namin tapos titingin sakanya sabay bubulong. Hindi ko alam kung dahil gwapo ba siya o ano. </p><p> </p><p>"Talaga? Anong work nila dun? Andoon mga tita ko! Professor nga lang." </p><p> </p><p>"Neurosurgeon sila parehas." sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Bukod kay Ate Jieun may kapatid ka pa ba?" tanong ko ulit. Tumango lang siya. "Ilan? Babae o lalaki? Ano work?" </p><p> </p><p>Ang dami kong tanong para madami din siyang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Tatlo kami. Ako ang bunso. Si Ate Jieun may-ari ng hotel. Si Kuya Jaejoong naman nasa ibang bansa doon may bussiness." </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so bunso pala siya ng pamilya. Ang cute! Pero parang kuya siya kay Kian noong magkakasama kami sa mall. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo ba naisip na mag-med?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. Si Mama gusto niya pero ako, ayoko. Suportado naman ako ni Papa kaya okay lang." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango na lang ako at hindi na nagtanong pa. Feeling ko kasi ayaw niya pag-usapan. Mukhang sensitive topic yun. Ayokong masira mood niya ngayong gabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung sa UST nagtatrabaho parents mo edi kapag pala nagcollege na tayo palagi pa rin tayong makakapagkita?" pag-iiba ko ng usapan. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Papasundo ka sakin sa UST? Pwede naman." nakangising tanong niya. "Tambay tayo sa lovers lane kahit na hindi tayo lovers." </p><p> </p><p>"Sira! Wag kang mag-alala pupuntahan din kitang Ateneo para quits." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Ako lang pupuntahan mo? Totoo ba yan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oo ikaw lang. Si Doyoung bahala na siya sa buhay niya." sagot ko sabay irap. "Bakit nga pala andito? Wala namang practice banda ah." tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Magkikita kami ni Doyoung. Pupunta kaming Dapitan." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Saan na siya? Sama ako!" Ang kapal ng mukha ko ngayong araw. Hindi ko inakalang may ganitong side ako. Nakatingin lang siya sa akin halatang may iniisip.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea. Wag na." sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Bakit? Kayo kayo lang naman ah.." </p><p> </p><p>"Kasama namin ilang friends ni Kuya Taemin." </p><p> </p><p>"O, yun naman pala eh. Okay lang yun! Behave ako promise, hindi ako iinom." pilit ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Natagalan bago ko siya napapayag. Nauna na pala don si Doyoung. Sa 4M daw kami pupunta. Sa may Dapitan daw yun malapit sa UST. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Pumasok kami ng 4M. Nasa taas daw yung pupuntahan namin. Nang makaakyat, sumenyas kaagad yung isa nilang kasama na nandoon sila sa gilid. </p><p> </p><p>"Yong! Ano, akala naman hindi ka na darating eh. Si Doyoung lumabas lang saglit tinawagan ata ni Tita." salubong noong isa sa kanya sabay handshake. Ito siguro yung pinsan niyang si Taemin. Lima sila doon sa table. Tatlong nakasuot ng ID Lace ng Ateneo tapos dalawang ang ID Lace naman DLSU. </p><p> </p><p>Paupo na kami ng biglang may tumawag sa pangalan ko. "O, pucha, Mari!" Napatingin ako sa kabilang table at nakita ko si JB. Kasama niya buong barkada niya. "Anong ginagawa mo rito? Tara, pakilala kita kay Mark." sabay akbay dun sa lalaking naka-hoodie na katabi niya. Langyang yan. Andito pa pala yung naikwento ko noon kay Taeyong na gradeschool crush ko. Pinanlakihan ko na lang siya ng mata as a sign na manahimik na siya. Ayoko ng conflict ano. May girlfriend kaya yan. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin lang saglit samin si Taeyong. Kinakausap na siya ngayon noong isang naka DLSU na lanyard. </p><p> </p><p>"Sinamahan ko lang dito si Taeyong." sagot ko. Medyo sumisigaw ako kasi ang ingay nung mga nasa ibang table. Nagthumbs up na lang si JB bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>Umupo na kami ni Taeyong. Bale, magkatabi kami tapos sa harap namin friends nung pinsan niya. Ang katapat ko is yung naka-lanyard ng Ateneo, Baekhyun ata ang name. </p><p> </p><p>"Girlfriend mo, Yong? Hindi na pala talaga kayo nagcomeback ni Jennie ano?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi." maikling sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ang cold naman! Sana sinabi na lang niyang oo! Okay lang naman sakin. Hindi naman malalaman nitong mga kasama niya na hindi talaga kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Pakilala mo ko!" rinig kong sabi nung isa pang naka-lineyard ng Ateneo. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi sumagot si Taeyong. Kumuha lang siya ng baso at nagsalin ng inumin doon. Ako lang ang babae sakanila pero okay lang siguro yon kasi andito naman siya at si Doyoung. Speaking of Doyoung, hindi pa rin siya bumabalik. Ang sabi kausap daw Mama niya so I guess baka nagkaroon ng emergency. </p><p> </p><p>Yung dalawa nilang kasama ngayon halatang may tama na. Napatingin ako sa mga inuming nasa mesa. San Miguel Pale Pilsen saka Heinekken. </p><p> </p><p>"Saan kayo nagkakilala? Hindi naman mahilig sa babae 'tong si Yong." tanong nung katapat ko na si Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Same school saka ako yung vocalist ng banda nila." sagot ko naman. Lumingon ako sa nag-abot sa akin ng baso. Ngumiti lang ako at umiling. Nagsabi ako kanina na hindi ako iinom kaya papangatawanan ko yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, anong pangalan mo?" Tumabi sa akin yung kausap ni Taeyong kanina, yung DLSU ang lanyard. "Chan nga pala. Short for Chanyeol." </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon si Taeyong sa gawi ko nang mapansing lumipat yung kakilala niya. Not sure kung friends din sila. Friends naman kasi 'to nung pinsan niya eh. He was silently watching us. Hindi matanggal ang tingin niya sa amin. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera." nakipagkamay ako sabay ngiti. "College ka na? Ano course?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeap. DLSU, Multimedia Arts. Musta?" pakikipagchikahan niya sa akin. Nakipagkwentuhan na rin ako sakanya dahil hindi rin naman ako kinakausap ni Taeyong. Mukha namang mababait yung mga kaibigan niya. Naiilang lang ako sa hindi malamang dahilan. Para kasing iba makatingin? </p><p> </p><p>Nakatatlong baso na 'tong kausap ko habang nagkwekwentuhan kami. Lumabas muna yung si JR saka yung si Kuya Taemin kasama yung isa pang naka-Ateneo lanyard. Sehun daw ang name non. Bale, ako, si Taeyong, si Chan saka yung isa pang naka DLSU lanyard na hindi ko pa alam ang pangalan. </p><p> </p><p>"Nakakastress ba maging graduating? Noong graduating ako ng higshchool chill lang ako eh." sabi noong isa pang naka-DLSU lanyard. "By th way, I'm Lay. Same school and course kami niyang si Chan." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman gaano nakakastress. Tolerable naman siya para sakin. Kayo? Kamusta acads? Anong year niyo na ba?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang din. Parehas kaming 3rd year na." si Chan yung sumagot. "Taga-SMU ka diba? Doon nag-aral kapatid ko noon bago lumipat sa New York. For sure kilala mo yun. Si Celestine." </p><p> </p><p>"Celestine?" Hindi ko pa naririnig pangalan niya. Baka lower year? </p><p> </p><p>"Gwein Celestine." Ah, si Gwein! </p><p> </p><p>"Ay kilala ko siya. Sorry hindi ko kasi alam second name niya eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Sumasama ako noon kay Chan sa SMU kapag sinusundo yon pero hindi kita nakikita. Yang ganyang ganda pa namanimpossible na hindi ko mapansin." Hinawakan niya ang baba ko saglit. Awkward akong ngumiti. Si Chan naman may katext ata kaya sandaling nakatalikod samin. </p><p> </p><p>"Punta ulit tayong SMU ano, Lay?" tanong ni Chan pagkaharap ulit samin. "Kain tayo minsan sa labas Jaera. Saan mo gusto? May kotse naman ako so akong bahala sayo." </p><p> </p><p>Nakita kong lumipat sa kabilang side si Taeyong. Andito na pala ulit yung pinsan niya. Seryoso lang siyang nakikinig at tumitingin samin.</p><p> </p><p>"Speed lang Chan ah. Iba rin!" sabi nung si Lay. Nag-apir sila pagkatapos. </p><p> </p><p>"May boyfriend ka na ba?" tanong ni Lay bigla. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, wala." sagot ko kasi totoo naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit wala? Sa ganda mong yan? Bulag naman ng mga lalake sa SMU." sabi naman ni Lay. Wow, ang bago ng galawan ah. Ganyan galawan ng mga lower years eh. Sa tanda nyang yan hindi man lang ba nag-evolve? </p><p> </p><p>"5 seconds nga! 5 seconds walang malisya!" sigaw nung si Chan. Narinig ng mga nasa ibang table kaya napatingin sila samin tapos nakikantyaw. "5 seconds! Walang malisya!" Maging sina JB na nasa kabilang table lang napatingin din samin. Sumenyas siya sa kin ng tanong na 'okay ka lang?'. </p><p>Awkward akong tumingin kay Lay. Nakatitig lang siya sa akin. "Ano, g?" Saka sinubukang hawakan ang mukha ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Mari, tara na." </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako kay Taeyong na nasa tabi ko na pala. Tumayo na ako at kinuha ang bag ko para makaalis. Ayoko na dito. Hindi ko na gusto mga nangyayari. </p><p> </p><p>"Taemin, ang KJ naman ng pinsan mo." kantyaw ni Lay. "Wag muna kayo umuwi. Saglit lang 'to." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na siya pinansin ni Taeyong kaya tumayo na yung si Chan para pigilan kaming dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Pre, mamaya na kayo umuwi. Aga pa oh. Saka nag-eenjoy pa ako dito kay Jaera." hinawakan niya sa balikat si Taeyong pero agad 'tong umiwas sa hawak niya. "O, chill lang. May problema ba pre?" </p><p> </p><p>Ambang aalis na talaga kami pero humarang naman sa daraanan 'tong si Lay. Ano ba gusto nito? Hindi makaintindi? Hindi makaramdam? Buti pa aso kapag sinabihan mo agad susunod eh. Hinarang niya kamay niya sa dibdib ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Huwag mo akong hawakan. Tumabi ka dyan at aalis na kami." naiiritang sabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Lay! Tantanan mo na yan at lasing ka na. Wag kang gagawa ng gulo dito." lumapit bahagya samin yung pinsan ni Taeyong, si Taemin. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh, eto kasing pinsan mo pre. Hindi naman niya girlfriend 'tong si Jaera pero binabakuran? Kupal amputa. Ano ngayon kung maghalikan kami? Ha? Ano sayo?" Tumataas na ang boses ni Lay. May tama na nga talaga. Natahimik na ang mga tao dito at nakikichismis. </p><p> </p><p>Ano ba 'tong nangyayari rito? Hindi ko naman inakala na magkakaroon ng ganitong eksena. Kung alam ko lang sana hindi na lang ako nagpumilit na sumama. Hindi sumagot si Taeyong at umambang lalakad na. Sumunod ako sakanya pero hinatak ako sa palapulsuhan ni Lay kaya na-out of balance ako at tumama sa kanto ng lamesa. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mata at napatakip ako ng kamay sa bibig nang bumagsak si Lay sa sahig dahil sa suntok ni Taeyong. Napaatras ako kasi nagkakagulo na ang mga tao. May mga umakyat sa hagdan para makiisyoso sa nangyayari. Maging mga nasa kalapit na table nagsitayuan na. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong nagyayari dito?" naguguluhang tanong nung si Sehun pagbalik. Wala yung Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya sa balikat yung Lay para pakalmahin. Ako naman kahit na medyo masakit tagiliran dahil sa pagtama ko sa kanto ng lamesa lumapit na kay Taeyong para hatakin siya pababa. Gusto ko ng makaalis dito. Kinakabahan ako sa mga nangyayari. </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat kami nang biglang basagin ni Lay yung isang boteng walang laman. Pilit siyang hinaharangan ni Sehun at hinahatak paupo ni Taemin. </p><p> </p><p>"Tarantado!" sigaw niya. "Tara dito babasagin ko yang bungo mo! Laslasin ko pa yang mukha mo." </p><p> </p><p>Walang nagawa si Sehun ng malakas siyang tabigin ni Lay at sumugod samin hawak-hawak yung basag na bote. Mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Para akong na-mental block at ang tanging naisip ko lang ay iharang ang sarili ko sa harap ni Taeyong pagwasiwas niya nang basag na bote.  Naramdaman ko nalang na may matalim na bagay na tumama sa balat ko tapos nagsisigawan ang mga tao. Hindi ako makagalaw sa kinatatayuan ko pero kahit papaano nagawa ko pa rin humawak sa banda kung saan ako may naramdamang kirot. Sa may banda ng leeg ko. </p><p> </p><p>Dugo. </p><p> </p><p>Maraming dugo. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari! Shit!" boses ni Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko na alam nangyayari sa paligid. Nakakaramdam na ako ng hilo at umiikot na ang paningin ko. </p><p> </p><p>Bumibigay na lakas na meron ako sa katawan at matutumba na dapat ako ng maramdaman kong buhatin na ako ni Taeyong. Ramdam ko ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya at panginginig ng mga kamay niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag kang pipikit. Daldalhin kitang ospital." </p><p> </p><p>Gamit ang natitirang lakas ko kumapit ako sa collar ng damit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka bibitiw sakin. Please." </p><p> </p><p>Yun ang huli kong narinig bago ako tuluyang mawalan ng malay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p><p> </p><p>Sunday, 6am. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit kasi sumama ka pa roon? Mari naman! Sana nagsabi ka sakin! Samin ni Lisa para sumunod kami edi sana hindi ka nabiktima nung Lay na yun!" dire-diretsong sabi ni Michelle. Hingal na hingal siyang nagsasalita sa harap ko dito sa hospital room. Namumula ang mukha niya sa inis at galit. Andito rin kanina si Ate Irene lumabas lang para makipag-usap sa doctor at i-settle yung hospital bills. Mamayang gabi pwede na raw akong lumabas pero kailangan ko magbed rest ng tatlong araw. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka na magalit. Okay lang-" </p><p> </p><p>Naputol ako sa pagsasalita nang hysterical na tumingin sakin si Michelle at nagsalita. "Okay? Anong okay sa kalagayan mo ngayon? Saang banda? Tignan mo nga itsura mo sa salamin! May sugat ka sa leeg na kung napalalim...ewan ko! Hindi ko talaga maintindihan ano pumasok dyan sa utak mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." yun lang ang nasabi ko. Natahimik ako pagkatapos non kasi hindi ko alam kung anong mararamdaman ko. Bakit kasi nagpumilit pa akong sumama!? Sinabi nanaman sakin ni Taeyong na hindi magandang idea yung gusto ko pero pinush ko pa rin. Next time, hindi na. Hindi na talaga. Hindi ko naman kasi inexpect na sira-ulo pala mga kaibigan ng pinsan niya. Akala ko mababait at matitino. Hindi naman pala. Isang malaking scam! </p><p> </p><p>"Si Taeyong, asaan? Okay lang ba siya?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ngayon ang tamang panahon para mag-alala ka sa ibang tao." inis pa ring sagot ni Michelle habang nagbabalat ng mansanas. "Umuwi na kaninang 2am. Kung hindi pa sinundo ni Doyoung at Taeil hindi uuwi. Gusto hintayin na magising ka ang kaso kinausap ni Ate Irene, buti nakinig." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango na lang ako bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>Sana okay lang siya. Wag niya sisihin sarili niya sa nangyari. Kasalanan 'to nung walanghiyang si Lay. Manyakis na nga may potential pang maging killer. </p><p> </p><p>"Halos hindi namin makausap yun kanina. Parit-parito lang sa hallway hangga't hindi lumalapit yung doktor at sinasabing okay ka na. Nakakaawang panoorin." </p><p> </p><p>Mas lalo akong na-guilty. Pakiramdam ko sobrang daming gulo na nangyari ngayon dahil sa akin. Kasi makulit ako. Kasi mapilit ako. At kasi impulsive ako. Pwede namang hinatak o itinulak ko nalang siya palayo pero mas pinili kong iharang ang sarili ko at saluhin yung ginawa ni Lay. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano din kasing pumasok sa utak mo at sinalo mo yon? Kakapanood mo ba ng mga teleserye yan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Concern lang. Siyempre ano...magkaibigan kami." pagrarason ko. Ayokong sabihin yung totoong rason na nasa loob ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sa sarili mo hindi ka na-concern bago mo ginawa yon? Alam mo ba itsura mo kanina? Halos kalahati ng damit mo puro dugo! Papasa ka nang malamig na bangkay sa totoo lang! Understandable na halos mabaliw yung tao habang dinadala ka sa ER eh." hindi pa rin humuhupa ang inis sakin ni Michelle. Naiintindihan ko naman. Kung magkapalit kami ng sitwasyon ngayon ganyan din naman ang mararamdaman at iaakto ko eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry na nga. Hindi na mauulit." mahinang sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Inialok niya sakin yung nabalatan na nyang mansanas tapos nagsalin siya ng tubig sa baso. "Hindi pa alam 'to ng Papa mo. Ano balak mo? Kailan mo sasabihin? Pag-uwi nya galing bussiness trip sa Wednesday mahahalata nya yang sugat sa leeg mo." </p><p> </p><p>Oo nga pala, si Dad. Kung malalaman ni Manang 'to for sure malalaman din niya. Hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihan si Manang na magsinungaling. Ayoko ng dagdagan kasalanan ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nagpakawala ako ng malalim na buntong-hininga. Wala akong maramdamang sakit sa may leeg ko kahit na may tahi siya kasi may bisa pa ata yung anesthesia. Kapag nawalan na 'to hindi ko alam ano mangyayari baka kailanganin kong uninom ng painkillers. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan." walang ganang sagot ko. "Ihahanda ko na sarili ko kasi baka hindi na ako makatapak sa labas kahit kailan." biro ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Deserve mo kung ganoon na nga mangyari." sagot ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy grabe ka! Ipagdasal mo naman ako." nakangusong sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Quota na ako at si Taeyong sa pagdarasal para sayo kanina. It's your turn na ipagdasal sarili mo." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Monday, 11am. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako Marielle! Wag ka talaga munang lalabas ng bahay. Hindi ko na alam gagawin sayong bata ka! Sa Miyerkules pag-uwi ng Papa mo kayong dalawa ang mag-usap. Labas ako dyan. Hindi naman ako nagkulang ng paalala sayo." mahabang sermon sakin ni Manang. </p><p> </p><p>Maikling 'opo' na lang ang naisagot ko at umakyat na ulit sa kwarto. Sinubukan ko kasing magpaalam sakanya na pupunta ako kina Michelle ngayong araw kaso hindi siya pumayag. Napapraning daw siya dahil sa nangyari noong Sabado. Baka daw mamaya umuwi na lang ako na kulang-kulang parte ng katawan. Ang OA pero hindi ko naman siya masisi. Maging ako parang nagkatrauma dahil dun sa nangyari. </p><p> </p><p>Hanggang Wednesday akong tatambay lang dito sa bahay. Pero hindi ko sure kasi baka talagang i-grounded ako ni Dad dahil sa nangyari. Kinakabahang isinubsob ko ang mukha ko sa unan at ginulo ang buhok ko. Napagdesisyonan ko nalang na matulog ulit. Busog pa naman ako sa kinain kong cereal kanina. </p><p> </p><p>Around 4pm ng magising ako. Bumaba ako para kumain at uminom ng gamot tapos nagdiretso shower na. Nag-online ako saglit pagkatapos para i-check kung may messages ba si Michelle tungkol sa mga activities ngayong araw. Wala naman kaya magpahinga na lang daw ako. Sa group chat din namin ng Neo puro 'get well soon' ang messages. Nagsend na lang ako ng malaking like emoji at 'thank you'. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later nasa kwarto pa rin ako at nakahiga, nag-iisip isip ng mga bagay bagay. Ang dami na ring nangyari nitong mga nagdaang araw, linggo, at buwan. Nasa pagmumuni-muni ako ng tumunog yung phone ko na nasa table katabi ng higaan ko. Agad kong kinuha yon para tignan. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong calling...</p><p> </p><p>My finger slid to the answer button. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" I answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk?" </p><p> </p><p>"Eto na nga ginagawa natin oh. Nag-uusap na." I joked. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean sa personal. Gusto kitang makita. Nasa labas na ako ng bahay niyo." </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Lumabas ako ng bagay ilang minuto pagkatapos kong maghilamos at mag-ayos. Nakita ko siyang nakapamulsa at nakasandal sa may gate. Nakasuot siya ng gray na hoodie at rubber shoes. Nang makita niya ako, he smiled. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nang makalapit ako sakanya nanatili lang siyang nakatitig at nakangiti sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Akala ko ba mag-uusap tayo? Nakatitig ka lang eh." </p><p> </p><p>Inaya ko siya sa may playground malapit sa amin. Umupo kami sa magkabilang swing. Ilang minuto na ang lumipas pero wala pa ring nagsasalita sa amin. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." pagbasag niya sa katahimikan. </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sakanya. "What do you mean? Bakit nagsosorry?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yung nangyari nung Sabado...kasalanan ko eh. Kung hindi kita sinama dun, kung hindi ko hinayaan na mag-usap kayo nung sila Lay...edi sana...edi sana hindi nangyari yun. Hindi ka nasaktan, hindi ka nalagay sa panganib." bakas sa boses niya ang guilt habang sinasabi yon. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala kang kasalanan, Taeyong. Wag mo sisihin sarili mo. Ginawa ko yun kasi...gusto ko? Yun yung naisip kong tamang gawin? Para protektahan ka." paliwanag ko. </p><p> </p><p>I can't find the right words to say. Tinatanong ko rin sa sarili ko bakit ko nga ba ginawa yun eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko alam gagawin ko kapag nawala ka sakin." </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako sakanya at saktong nakatingin na rin pala siya sa akin. My heart went beating too fast again. Nanlalamig at namamawis ang mga kamay kong mahigpit na nakahawak sa swing. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh..." nablangko nanaman ang utak ko kaya wala akong masabi. "Hindi ko alam sasabihin ko. Sorry. Hindi ako ready sa ganito eh." </p><p> </p><p>Saglit siyang sumulyap sakin at ngumiti. "Okay lang. Hindi naman ako nageexpect ng kahit ano in return." </p><p> </p><p>Did I just gave him a wrong impression? Baka isipin niya ayoko. Baka isipin niya nirereject ko nanaman siya.</p><p> </p><p>I cleared my throat. "Ayan ba dahilan kaya ka nakipagkita sa akin? Para sabihin yon? Sana inorient mo ako para nakapagready ako ng speech." biro ko.</p><p> </p><p>Nagpamulsa siya. "Ah..." He scratched the back of his head. "May ibibigay pala ako sayo." He reached at the pocket of his jacket. A small jewelry box. The Pandora box. He handed it to me. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano 'to? Para saan? Nagpopropose ka na ba?" naguguluhang tanong ko. Ang lakas ko mag-assume sa parteng yon ah. Pero kasi naman diba! Ikaw bigyan ng box ng pandora! Again, hindi ako ready! </p><p> </p><p>"Kwintas lang naman yan. Consider it as an advance parting gift." </p><p> </p><p>"Parting gift!? Bakit? Aalis ka? Saan?" sunod-sunod na tanong ko pero hindi niya ako sinagot. </p><p> </p><p>"No strings attached. Walang kapalit na kahit ano yan. Suotin mo o itapon mo-" </p><p> </p><p>"Susuotin ko." maagap na sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"A day after nung birthday mo dapat ko ibibigay yan eh. Ang kaso nakita ko na umalis kayo ni Jaehyun kaya itinago ko na lang. Ang sabi ko hahanap na lang ako ng right timing para ibigay kaso hindi umaayon ang tadhana. Nung dapat ibibigay ko na sayo after nung performance natin nakita kong hinalikan ka ni Jaehyun. Again, sabi ko sa sarili ko sa susunod na lang. Sunod na subok ko noong healing trip ang kaso ayon, si Jaehyun nanaman kasama mo. Palaging siya. Para bang pinapamukha talaga sakin na wala  talagang right timing para sakin para sayo." dire-diretsong sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako makapagsalita. Nakatitig lang ako dun sa kwintas. Ang dami kong gustong sabihin pero hindi ko masabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka naman aalis diba?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Ibinigay ko lang ngayon kasi baka hindi na ako makahanap ng ibang pagkakataon para ibigay." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Good." tanging nasabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Good?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Na hindi ka aalis." </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kasi hindi ko rin alam gagawin ko kapag nawala ka." </p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence pagkatapos kong sabihin yon. Nakatitig lang siya sa akin, nakatitig lang din ako sakanya. Nagpapakiramdaman. </p><p> </p><p>I smiled a little. "Hindi ka pa uuwi? Gabi na ah. May pasok pa bukas." untag ko sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sige." tunog alanganin ang sagot niya. Parang may gusto pang gawin, parang may gusto pang sabihin. </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na kaming dalawa sa pagkakaupo at itinaas ko sa harap niya ang kwintas. "Sure ka wala talagang kapalit 'to?" tanong ko. "Okay lang naman kung meron." Willing naman akong ibigay. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala." sagot niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure ka?" paninigurado ko. </p><p> </p><p>"A smile, maybe? Gusto kong nakikita na nakangiti ka palagi." </p><p> </p><p>Bahagya akong tumawa. "Smile lang? Ako gusto ko yakap eh." </p><p> </p><p>I pulled him for a hug. Mukhang nagulat siya kaya ilang segundo bago siya makapagsalita. </p><p> </p><p>"Friendly hug lang ba 'to?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Merong malisya 'tong pagyakap ko sayo." I whispered while smiling against his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>long update hahaha sorry natagalan. thank you sa mga nagbabasa nito. hihi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday, 7pm</p><p> </p><p>"At anong ginagawa mo sa isang bar, Marielle!? Kailan ka pa natutong <br/>pumunta sa ganyan!?" </p><p> </p><p>Napanguso ako habang nakayuko, pinaglalaruan ang daliri ko. Nakaupo ako ngayon sa sofa at nasa harapan ko naman si Dad na kakauwi lang from his bussiness trip. Nakaformal attire pa nga siya ngayon habang sinesermonan ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, ano po...boring po kasi sa bahay? Having fun lang po Dad." pagdadahilan ko, hindi ako makatingin ng diretso sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Boring? Having fun? Then you should've gone to the mall! Bakit ka napadpad sa isang bar sa Dapitan?!" He was scolding me so bad. Nasa tabi ko lang si Manang at naaawang nakatingin sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasi ano din Dad eh...sinamahan ko yung kaibigan ko." Mas ngumuso pa ako. Maawa ka na sakin Dad please. Wag ka na magalit. Wag mo na rin akong i-grounded. </p><p> </p><p>"Sinong kaibigan? Si Michelle? Si Sicheng? Mas matatanggap ko pang magwaldas ka nalang ng pera sa mga sapatos kesa naman dadatnan kitang may ganyan!" sabi niya sabay turo sa may leeg ko. </p><p> </p><p>Napayuko ako lalo at saglit na tinignan si Dad na galit na galit ngayon. Agad din naman akong nag-iwas ng tingin sakanya at nanghingi ng tulong kay Manang, nakikinig rin sa sermon. Tumingin siya sa kabilang banda para pigilan ang sarili niya na makisali. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi sila kasama ko Dad. Kabanda ko po." tumingin ako sa kisame para umiwas. </p><p> </p><p>"Kabanda!?" Daddy scoffed. "Lalaki lahat ng kabanda mo diba!? Anong nangyari at ikaw yung sumalo nung galit nung kaaway niya!? Bakit ikaw ang nasugatan sa leeg!?" </p><p> </p><p>Kinagat ko ang labi ko. Wala akong maisip na sagot sa tanong niya. O may sagot naman talaga ako kaso hindi ko magawang sabihin. </p><p> </p><p>"Napaaway naman kasi siya dahil sakin. Hindi ko na kasi alam gagawin nung sumugod yung Lay kay hinarang ko nalang sarili ko-" </p><p> </p><p>"You did what Marielle!? Hinarang mo sarili mo!? Ano ka imortal!? Are you out of your mind!? Paano kung napalalim yang sugat mo!?" sunod-sunod na tanong niya. Pulang-pula na ang mukha niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I just did that to save him." </p><p> </p><p>"Save him!? Save him and kill yourself!?You're making my head ache! Wait till your Mom knows about this. Dalawa kayong babalik ni Mariette sa Australia." </p><p> </p><p>Huminga ako nang malalim at pinalobo saglit ang pisngi ko para pigilan ang sarili ko na magsalita dahil baka mas lalo lang siya magalit. Centralized ang aircon dito sa bahay pero grabe tagaktak ng pawis ko sa kaba. Para akong nasa death row. </p><p> </p><p>"You're grounded." Dad said firmly. Napapikit ako ng mariin dahil don. "For a month. 6pm dapat andito ka na sa bahay." </p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" pagmamaktol ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano? Ipapatapon talaga kitang Australia, Marielle." He sighed. "You choose. Dito ka sa Pilipinas at susunod ka sakin o dun ka sa Australia?" </p><p> </p><p>"Dito lang ako sa Pilipinas!" mabilis at malakas na sagot ko. Tumaas ang kilay niya sa kin. "Susunod ako sa lahat ng gusto mo Dad, please. 6pm sharp nandito na ako. Wag mo lang ako ipadala sa Australia. Please?" I tried to calm him down. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear to God. Kapag naulit pa yan talagang wala ng usapang magaganap diretso ka na don." </p><p> </p><p>"Opo. Sorry ulit." </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na siya sa pagkakaupo sa harap ko. "Kumain ka na ng dinner. Nagluto nanaman si Manang." </p><p> </p><p>"Opo." </p><p> </p><p>"Take care of yourself, Marielle. Hindi ko na nga nakakasama kapatid mo pati ba naman ikaw mawawala pa sakin." Bumuntong hininga si Dad at umakyat na sa taas. Sa study room na siya nyan hanggang mamaya. Hahatiran na lang siya ni Manang ng pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkakain umakyat na rin ako sa kwarto ko at nagshower. Since tapos na naman akong pagalitan, pwede na ako magrelax! Kakalimutan ko na lang lahat ng yon except dun sa pag-uwi ko ng maaga. Wala munang gala after classes and every Friday. Baka di rin muna ako magsasama sa mga gala nila Michelle at Lisa. Iipunin ko na lang muna mga gusto kong puntahan tapos next month ako magpapakasawa. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan, maaga akong pumasok. Nakakahiya kasi hinatid pa talaga ako ni Manang! Gusto raw niyang makasigurado na maayos akong makakapasok. Hinayaan ko nalang since sabi naman niya ngayong araw lang naman niya gagawin yon. </p><p> </p><p>Maaga natapos ang first period namin kaya agad kaming nakababa sa canteen ni Michelle. Extra caring siya sakin ngayon dahil sa nangyari. Nakwento ko na rin sakanya yung pagkakagrounded ko. Imbis na kaawaan ako sinagot lang niya ako ng "Deserve mo yan. Wala ka munang landi ng isang buwan." </p><p> </p><p>Wala pang masyadong tao kaya ang dami pang bakanteng pwesto. Pinili namin yung malapit sa may malaking industrial fan para presko at malapit sa drinking fountain. </p><p> </p><p>"Pupunta na lang ako sainyo every Sabado para hindi ka maburyo dun." sabi ni Michelle habang hinahalo yung binili niyang carbonara. </p><p> </p><p>"Isama mo si Lisa para tatlo tayo." sagot ko. "Pwede ring pati si Ten para may kaharutan ka." dagdag ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo lang ipaaya si Taeyong eh. Sige, makakarating." nakangisi niyang sabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ah!" sagot ko. "Kung ano-ano naiisip mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Sus! Deny ka pa?" nang-iinis na tanong niya. "Yie! Sabihin mo lang sakin kung gusto mong tumakas para makipagdate tutulong ako." </p><p> </p><p>"Sira! Walang ganon-" </p><p> </p><p>"Hello guys! Hello Jaera!" naputol ako sa pagsasalita ng biglang lumapit sa table namin si Nayeon kasama si Jaemi at Jihyo. Nakangiti siya ng malapad samin saka nilagay ang tray sa mesa at umupo. "Sabay kami sainyo ha. Okay lang ba? Init sa ibang lugar eh." tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"May magagawa pa ba kami eh nakaupo ka na nga." mahinang sabi ni Michelle kaya sinipa ko siya sa ilalim ng table. Mamaya mag-away pa sila ni Nayeon dito. Ayoko na ng gulo. </p><p> </p><p>"We can go find another table naman if you don't wanna share with us." sabi ni Jaemi. Siya lang walang hawak na tray sakanilang tatlo. Sandwich lang saka bottled water. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay hindi, sige okay lang. Di ba, Michelle?" pinanlakihan ko siya ng mata as a sign na pumayag na lang siya para matapos na. Umiling-iling na lang siya sabay tango at thumbs-up. </p><p> </p><p>"Yay! Thanks Jaera!" masayang sabi ni Jihyo. Sabay silang umupo ni Jaemi sa tabi ni Michelle. Kami ni Nayeon ang magkatabi tapos kaharap namin sila. </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang kaming kumakain nang mag-usap si Nayeon at Jihyo tungkol sa mga crush nilang varsity sa iba't ibang school. Nabanggit pa nga ni Nayeon si JB kaya nasamid si Michelle. Sikat din pala ang mokong dito. Gwapo naman kasi talaga si JB tapos malakas pa ang appeal kasi basketball player. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Jaemi can't relate yan kasi ang tipo niyan mga lalaking nasa banda tapos bassist tapos J umpisa ng name." sinundot sundot ni Nayeon ang tagiliran ni Jaemi pagkasabi non. Inirapan lang siya nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Monthsarry niyo ngayon ah. Wala bang batian na magaganap? Baka naman!" dagdag ni Jihyo sa pang-iinis. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! Break na kami so anong monthsarry." inis na sagot ni Jaemi. Napasubo na lang ako ng dalawang piraso ng grapes na baon ko ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of Jaehyun." nguso ni Michelle sa katabi naming table. Kakaupo lang ni Taeil at Jaehyun. Napatingin si Taeil sa gawi namin at kumaway. Si Jaehyun simpleng tango lang tapos nagfocus na sa pagkain.</p><p> </p><p>"Uy Maritess!" sigaw ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"For the second time, it's Mariette." hindi tumitingin na sagot ni Jaemi. Mukhang trip nanaman siya ni Taeil. May pang-iinis na agenda nanaman 'to siguro. </p><p> </p><p>"Sungit talaga ng ex mo Jaehyun." </p><p> </p><p>"Kumain ka nalang dyan, Taeil." seryosong sagot ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"HAPPY MONTHSARRY!" sabay na sigaw ni Jihyo at Taeil. Nagkatinginan sila sabay tawa ng malakas. Pinagtinginan tuloy kami ng mga tao dito. </p><p> </p><p>Tawang-tawa rin si Nayeon at Michelle sa naging reaksyon ni Jaemi. Hindi niya ata ineexpect na pagtritripan siya nung dalawa. Napainom na lang siya sa bottled water na hawak niya at pinaypayan ang sarili. </p><p> </p><p>"Not funny. Gusto niyo mabuhusang tubig?!" naiinis na tanong niya. Binato niya yung tissue na hawak din niya kay Jihyo na tawang-tawa pa rin hanggang ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>"Joke lang naman! Masyadong seryoso 'tong si Jaemi." sabi ni Nayeon. "Kain ka na lang ulit. Tayo na lang magcelebrate mamaya." natatawang sabi niya kaya siya naman ang nabato ng tissue. </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto pa talaga nyang kakambal mo si Jaehyun." mahinang sabi ni Michelle. "Tapos si Jaehyun feeling ko ganon din. Ano kaya dahilan ng break up nyan? May nakwento ba sayo?" usisa niya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako bilang sagot. It's not my story to tell. Sorry Michelle, walang tsaa akong maibabahagi. </p><p> </p><p>Iniinis pa rin nila si Jaemi at Jaehyun kaya tawa sila ng tawa. Tino-throwback ata mga pictures nila. Ang lakas talaga ng trip netong tatlo. Pare-pareho ng takbo ang isip.</p><p> </p><p>"Could we just eat peacefully? Stop involving me sa mga trip niyo." seryoso na sabi ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Sabihin mo muna 'happy monthsarry bhie'." Wala talagang balak tumigil si Taeil. "Yie. Ano regalo mo Jaemi ha?"</p><p> </p><p>"You really-" </p><p> </p><p>"Tapos na ako kumain. Una na ako." mabilis na sabi ni Jaehyun sabay ligpit sa pinagkainan niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Lagot." biglang sabi ni Michelle kaya napatingin si Jaemi sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"O, bakit?" mataray na sagot niya. Hindi sumagot Jaemi at bumalik na lang sa pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukhang nainis ata. Ikaw kasi Taeil eh." sabi ni Jihyo. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong ako? Tayo! Tawa rin kayo ni Nayeon eh." depensa ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Jaemi. Katuwaan lang naman eh." nakangusong sabi ni Nayeon. "Awkward niyo naman kasing dalawa! Akala ko ba okay naman break-up niyo?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it, Nayeon." </p><p> </p><p>"Bitter mo Maritess!" sabi ni Taeil kaya nakatanggap siya ng irap mula kay Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"And you?" tumataas na boses ni Jaemi. Halatang inis na.</p><p> </p><p>"Pogi." nakangiting sagot ni Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemi scoffed. "Whatever. I don't wanna deal with you anymore." </p><p> </p><p>Tumunog na ang bell maya-maya. Sabay sabay na kaming umakyat pagkatapos magligpit ng pinagkainan. Nauunang maglakad samin sila Nayeon, kami ni Michelle nasa likuran nila habang si Taeil umiba na ng daan.</p><p> </p><p>"Sungit talaga niyan." sabi ni Michelle habang naglalakad kami. "Awkward makasama sa iisang table parang may isa pang ikaw pero hindi naman talaga ikaw." </p><p> </p><p>"Mukhang okay naman siya kanina. Nainis lang siguro kasi inuugnay sila ni Jaehyun." sagot ko. Understandable naman yun. Kung ako iugnay sa ex ko knowing na hindi maayos break-up namin sasama rin mood ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Bitter kamo. Mabuti hindi ka inaway kanina. Akala ko kaya nakishare ng table may gagawin eh." Malapit na kami sa classroom. Mas mauuna room nila Jaemi kesa sa room namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasama namin siya noong mga nakakaraang araw sa band room. May ginagawa sila nila Doyoung na activities." sagot ko. Hindi ko nga pala nababanggit pa kay Michelle yon. Pati yung pagsasabi ni Jaemi na may kapatid siya at Cho talaga apelyido niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha!? Totoo ba!?" nanlalaki ang matang tanong niya. Medyo napalakas din kaya sumulyap samin sina Nayeon. Ngumiti na lang ako to assure na okay lang ang lahat. </p><p> </p><p>"Himala! Hindi ka inano? Okay siya sainyo? Alam mo ba naikwento ni Ten na ang pinapansin lang nyan noon is si Jaehyun at Doyoung. Kaya hindi sila close ng iba nyong kabanda eh." Nakwento nga yan ni Jaehyun noong healing trip. Si Doyoung pa nga ang kumausap kay Jaemi para pumayag na sumama siya. Kaya rin siguro nagulat si Jungwoo last time nung sinabihan kami ni Jaemi na 'ingat pag-uwi'. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay naman siya. Kinakausap nga si Taeil eh. Sinasagot din niya mga tinatanong sakanya." Hanggang ngayon iniisip ko pa rin bakit niya ginawa yon. I mean, nagalit siya sa akin noong nalaman ni Jaehyun na kambal kami. Akala ko talagang ayaw niyang may makaalam. Ngayon ba, okay na sakanya? Pero hindi naman niya sinabi kung sino kapatid niya so I guess na ang okay lang sakanya ay malaman ng iba na may kapatid siya pero hindi malaman kung sino. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohh. Baka inadvance pagtupad sa New Years Resolution niya na magkaroon ng character development." </p><p> </p><p>Nakapasok na kami sa room at umupo na sa pwesto namin. Dumating na maya-maya 2nd subject teacher namin kaya nilabas ko na ang libro at notebook ko. Kailangan kong magdoble effort ngayon sa pag-aaral kasi hindi okay performance ko noong mga nakaraang linggo. Idagdag pa na tatlong araw akong absent this week. Ayokong mawala sa honors. Honors lang naman yun pero siyempre gusto kong i-maintain para sa magandang record. At isa pa, baka mas lalong magalit sakin si Dad kung pangit magiging grades ko ngayong quarter. </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis lang na lumipas ang dalawang oras kasi busy akong makinig at magsulat. By lunch time, nagstay lang ako sa room. Nagpabili na lang ako ng pagkain kay Michelle na kakainin ko mamaya bago magstart ang 5th period. </p><p> </p><p>"Masyadong seryoso mag-aral?" nag-angat ako ng tingin sa nagsalita sa harap ko. Si Jaehyun. Hindi siya naglunch? O naglunch pero umakyat lang agad? </p><p> </p><p>"Ginagawa mo dito? Bilis mo namang kumain?" sagot ko at bumalik na sa binabasa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko dun. Nang-iinis nanaman si Taeil eh." sagot niya. Umupo siya sa upuang nasa harap ko. Nakikitingin sa binabasa ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Nakasalubong niyo sina Jaemi?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nakishare ng table. Feeling ko pinagusapan ni Jihyo at Taeil. Lakas ng trip talaga." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw mo nun? New friends." tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Asa namang magiging friends." iiling-iling na sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasalanan mo naman yan." nang-iinis na sagot ko. "Happy monthsarry nga pala sainyo." dagdag ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Pati ikaw nakikiasar na rin ah? Akala ko ba crush mo ako?" </p><p> </p><p>"Akala ko rin eh." kibit-balikat na sagot ko. Sabay kaming natawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay na yang sugat mo? Narinig ko yung nangyari kina Taeyong." </p><p> </p><p>Napahawak ako saglit sa leeg ko. "Okay nanaman. Medyo makirot nga lang minsan." </p><p> </p><p>"Same." </p><p> </p><p>Ha?</p><p> </p><p>"Anong same? May sugat ka rin?" naguguluhang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Nevermind." sagot niya sabay ngiti.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Humuhugot ka ba? Sorry slow." </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede rin." </p><p> </p><p>"Para kanino ba yang hugot na yan? Mukha namang hindi para sakin." nakataas ang kilay na tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala." maikling sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango-tango na lang ako at nag-ayos na ng mga gamit. Nagsisidatingan na mga kaklase namin kaya bumalik na siya sa pwesto niya. Dumating na rin si Michelle dala-dala yung pagkaing pinabili ko para sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayan na po mahal na prinsesa." sabi niya sabay lapag nung cookies at banana milk. Agad ko namang kinuha yon at sinimulang kainin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hanap ka ng bebe mo kanina ah. Miss ka na raw." </p><p> </p><p>Muntik ako mabulunan. "Sinabi niya yon!?" </p><p> </p><p>"Siyempre hindi. Joke lang! Kilig ka agad." natatawang sabi niya. Binato ko nga ng tissue. Magbiro ka na sa lasing wag lang sa gutom. </p><p> </p><p>Ininis-inis pa rin niya ako pagkatapos non. Nagtigil lang siya nung dumating na 4th subject teacher namin. As usual, wala akong ibang ginawa kundi makinig ng mabuti at magtake down ng notes. After discussion nag-announce na may short quiz daw kaya napuno ng reklamo ang buong room. Ako lang ata masaya kasi makakabawi na ako sa mga nakaraang quizzes dito. </p><p> </p><p>Madali lang naman naging quiz. Confident ako sa mga sagot ko at sa magiging score ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Gamit na gamit na utak ko ngayong araw! Napapagod na ako." ingit ni Michelle pagkapasa nung quiz. Shinot gun niya lang daw sagutan. Loka loka rin tapos magrereklamo bakit mababa ang grades. </p><p> </p><p>Mabuti sa 6th and 7th period walang masyadong pinagawa. Discussion lang tsaka namigay ng mga handouts for reviewing purposes. Isa-isa ko silang nilagay sa clearbook ko. Mamaya kayong gabi sakin. Aaralin ko na kayo agad para madali nalang balikan kapag exams na. </p><p> </p><p>"6pm talaga sharp dapat nasa bahay ka na?" tanong ni Michelle sakin habang nag-aayos ng gamit. Malapit na uwian, 5 minutes na lang. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Siguro 7pm na ang pinakalate kapag natraffic." sagot ko. Ang lungkot talaga! Hindi naman ako gala pero still masyadong maaga ang 6pm. Isang buwan din na ganito ang magiging routine ko. </p><p> </p><p>Sabay na kaming lumabas ni Michelle pagkatunog ng bell. Nagchat na lang ako sa gc ng Neo na uuwi ako nang maaga. Alam na nila yon. Pagdating sa may gate naghiwalay na kami. Aantayin pa raw niya si Ten kasi may date sila. Sana all may date. Kung bakit ba kasi ako grounded! </p><p> </p><p>Umupo muna ako sa may waiting shed habang naghihintay ng bus. Buti na lang hindi masyadong mainit ngayon kaya okay lang na matagalan ako maghintay dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera!" agad akong lumingon sa tumawag sa akin. Si Jaehyun kasama si Taeil. Gagala siguro 'tong mga 'to. Or tatambay sila kina Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Aga umuwi ah! Sabay-sabay na tayo." aya ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Iba daan mo di ba? Bakit kasama ka ni Jaehyun?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Tambay daw siya samin. Magpapaturo na rin." sagot ni Jaehyun. Sama sana ako sa study session nila kaso nga pala grounded ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Sama ka? Hatid nalang kita pauwi." aya ni Jaehyun. Umiling ako. Ayokong sumuway kay Dad. Ayokong mapatapon sa Australia. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag na. Sa susunod na lang." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sayang naman-" </p><p> </p><p>"GUYS!" Naputol sa pagsasalita si Taeil nang tumatakbong lumapit samin si Nayeon. Nasa likod niya si Jaemi na may hawak na duffel bag. Pauwi na sila? Himala wala siyang sundo ngayon. Saka diba may practice sila sa cheerleading? </p><p> </p><p>"Sama kayo samin!" aya niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon, isa!" sigaw ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Tatambay kami kina Jaemi. Nagpapatulong kasi siya sa Physics eh. Di ba magaling ka don Jaehyun? Paturo!" nakangiti at excited na sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" nagulat na tanong ni Jaehyun. "Kasi...ano eh."</p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon! Tara na! Stop pestering them." kitang-kita sa mukha ni Jaemi ang inis. Nasesense niya siguro gustong mangyari ni Nayeon. Ang kaso ayaw patinag nitong kaibigan niya eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Dali na, Jaehyun. Please? Help a friend." nakangusong paki-usap ni Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>"Paturo raw Jaehyun. Sige na, para namang others si Jaemi niyan. Tulungan mong pumasa." nang-iinis na sabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? I can pass without your friend's help." nakataas ang kilay na sagot ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>Nagpapalipat-lipat lang sakanila ang tingin ko. Siniko ko din ng bahagya si Jaehyun nang matagalan na wala pa siyang sagot. Mukhang hoping si Nayeon na papayag siya eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung okay lang sakanya." alangang sagot ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Yay! Okay lang yan. Di ba Jaemi? Payag ka naman na diba? Bawal ka na tumanggi. Nakakahiya kay Jaehyun." tuwang-tuwa na sambit ni Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. Just don't make a scene at our house. Sa study room lang tayo." seryosong sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Yon!" isa pa 'tong si Taeil na tuwang-tuwa. Umiling na lang si Jaemi sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkwentuhan lang si Taeil at Nayeon. Magkasundo rin pala sila. Wala pang bus kaya nakaupo muna kami dito sa may waiting shed. Bale from right to left na pagkakasunod-sunod is, ako, si Jaemi, Nayeon, Taeil at Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you allowed to come with us?" Medyo nagulat ako sa pagkausap ni Jaemi sa akin kaya hindi agad ako nakasagot. Mahina lang pagkakatanong niya. Nag-iingat siguro na wag marinig ni Nayeon at Taeil. "I thought you were grounded? Dad told Mom about the incident. Good thing she's in Australia right now kasi kung hindi baka maghysterical siya once she sees you with that bandage on your neck." </p><p> </p><p>"Nagpaalam na ako. Sainyo naman ako pupunta kaya okay lang siguro." sagot ko. Gusto ko pa sanang pahabain pag-uusap namin kaso simpleng 'okay' lang sinagot niya. Sakto namang may dumaan ng bus na maluwag at airconditioned kaya sumakay na kami. Sa pinakalikod kami umupo since lima kaming magkakasama. Agad na pumuwesto sa may bintana si Taeil tapos tumabi sakanya si Nayeon tapos ako. Si Jaehyun at Jaemi na lang ang hindi nakakaupo kaya nagbubulungan nanaman 'tong dalawang 'to. Nako, mukhang mang-iinis nanaman. </p><p> </p><p>"Mauna ka na." sabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>Agad na umupo sa tabi ko si Jaemi saka nilagay ang bag sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi niya. Sabi ko na nga ba, hindi siya papayag na magkatabi sila. No choice si Jaehyun kundi umupo sa bakanteng upuan sa may harap namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Bitter mami ha!" ingit ni Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>"Parang tatabi lang sayo, Maritess!" dagdag ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya pinansin ni Jaemi. Nagsuot na ito ng earphones at tumingin sa bintana. Buong byahe tahimik lang kami. Si Nayeon at Taeil lang ang nag-uusap. </p><p> </p><p>Pagbaba namin ng bus agad na may tinawagan sa phone si Jaemi. Mukhang may problema kaya naiinis siya at sumisigaw. Hindi ata kami masusundo dito sa labas ng village. </p><p> </p><p>"You mean to tell me na we need to walk from here to there!? Ang layo! Where is Kuya Roel ba kasi?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tantrums nanaman ex mo. Pakalamahin mo." tinapik-tapik ni Taeil sa balikat si Jaehyun. Sinamaan lang siya nito ng tingin.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine. As if naman we have a choice pa. Pahanda na lang agad ng foods and drinks." Binaba na niya phone niya at lumapit samin, bakas pa rin ang iritasyon sa mukha. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry pero we need to walk. Wala yung driver namin eh. Is it okay to you guys?" tanong niya. Tumango nalang kaming apat bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman ganon kalayo. 15 minute walk lang simula doon sa entrance. Hindi lang siguro sanay si Jaemi na naglalakad kapag pauwi. Ako kasi since first year higschool nilalakad ko lang palabas at papasok ng village namin. </p><p> </p><p>Huminto kami sa tapat ng isang bahay na may mataas na brown gate. Agad na nagdoorbell si Jaemi at lumabas ang isang babaeng mahaba ang buhok, nakafull bangs at formal attire. Sino 'to? Pamilyar. Parang nagkita na kami noon pero hindi ko lang maalala kung saan at kailan. All smiles niya kaming binati. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi! Friends kayo ni Jaemi?" masiglang tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, ate Suzy." walang ganang sagot ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>Ate Suzy?</p><p> </p><p>As in yung pinsan namin?</p><p> </p><p>Siya na 'to?</p><p> </p><p>Ang laki ng pinagbago. Mas lalong gumanda! </p><p> </p><p>"Ate Suzy? Hala siya yung ate mo Jaemi? Akala ko ba kamukha mo? Hindi naman ah. Mas maganda sayo." </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ng masama ni Jaemi si Taeil. Si Ate Suzy naman natawa na lang. "Pinsan niya ako guys. Hindi ako ang ate niyan." sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. By the way, this is Taeil, Nayeon, Jaehyun and Jaera." pagpapakilala ni Jaemi samin. </p><p> </p><p>Napatitig sakin ng matagal si Ate Suzy. Alam ko na agad na nakilala niya ako. I mean, impossible namang hindi. Magkamukha naman kasi kami talaga ni Jaemi. Magkaiba lang ng kulay ng buhok at style ng pananamit. Isama na rin natin ang way ng pagsasalita. Iisipin mo talagang iisang tao kami kung hindi mo kami kilala parehas. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera? You mean-" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Jaera as in Jaera Marielle." maagap na sagot ni Jaemi sabay tingin ng makahulugan sakanya. Mukha namang naintindihan niya ang ibig iparating ni Jaemi kaya hindi na siya nagsalita at nginitian na lang ako. Inaya niya na kami papasok. Nakahanda na sa sala ang mga pagkain at inumin. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit puro prutas naman 'to? Wala bang sandwich? Coke? Iced Tea?" tanong ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy, nakakahiya. Choosy ka pa ha?" mahina siyang pinalo ni Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>"Order na lang ako kung gusto niyo." offer ni Ate Suzy. Agad namang tumango si Nayeon at Taeil. Kahit kailan talaga 'tong dalawang 'to. </p><p> </p><p>Umakyat na sa kwarto niya si Jaemi. Maliligo raw muna siya at magpapalit ng damit. Akala namin matatagalan pero after 20 minutes bumaba na siya. Nakapajama lang at may tuwalya sa balikat. Walang make-up siyang nakalagay sa mukha ngayon. Kung tatabi ako sakanya for sure baka malito 'tong mga kasama namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Sa sala na lang tayo or sa study room?" tanong niya sa amin. </p><p> </p><p>"Para kang si Jaera kapag walang make-up. Tama talaga sila Mark na magkahawig kayo eh." biglang sambit ni Taeil. Bahagya siyang siniko ni Jaehyun dahil don. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Could we pass as twins?" nakataas ang kilay na tanong ni Jaemi sabay baling sakin. Awkward akong tumawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Mas maganda naman si Jaemi." sagot ko. Ang awkward nanaman ng pakiramdam ko. Kapag eto talaga ang topic kinakabahan ako.</p><p> </p><p>"Oo nga. Magkahawig kayo! Dati ko pa yan napapansin eh. Are you sure hindi kayo related?" tanong ni Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti lang si Jaemi sakanila at nagkibit-balikat. </p><p> </p><p>Umakyat na kami sa study room pagkatapos. Malaki at sound proof yung kwarto. May malaking white board pa sa bandang kanan malapit sa bintana. Nakakabingi yung katahimikan kaya for sure na makakapagfocus talaga ang mag-aaral dito. Napaisip tuloy ako kung ginagamit ba ni Jaemi 'tong kwarto na 'to. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ba nakakabaliw mag-aral dito?" tanong ni Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Madalang ako pumasok dito. Pangatlong beses palang ngayon." sagot ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Yung una at pangalawang beses natulog lang kami rito ni Jihyo eh." tumatawang sabi ni Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>Pwede rin naman talaga matulog dito. Walang sound galing sa labas ang makakagambala sayo. </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula na kaming mag-aral. Ako nanaman at si Jaemi ang magkatabi. Magaling magturo si Jaehyun. Best in Physics yan eh. Gets ko naman lesson namin dito pero mas nalinawan ako nung siya ang nagpapaliwanag. Tuwang-tuwa si Nayeon at Taeil kasi feeling nila papasa sila sa mga susunod na seatwork and quiz. Tumingin ako kay Jaemi na nasa tabi ko at mukha rin namang nakakasunod siya. Tama rin mga sagot niya sa exercises sa practice worksheet na ibinigay samin eh. </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis kaming natapos. 7pm nung katukin kami ni Ate Suzy at ayaing magdinner. Hindi raw siya marunong magluto kaya umorder na lang siya ng ramen. As usual, si Nayeon at Taeil ang tuwang-tuwa at nanguna sa pagbaba. Nakasunod lang kaming tatlo sakanila. Mataas 'tong staircase nila Jaemi kaya nakakalula. Naninimbang ako. Ayokong madisgrasya nanaman. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes Ramenagi! Thanks Ate Suzy!" pumapalakpak na sabi ni Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy your food." nakangiting sagot nito sakanya. "Jaemi, kumain ka ha. Wala naman si Tita so walang kokontrol sa kakainin mo." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Thank God! One week akong pwedeng kumain after 6pm." Tumabi siya kay Nayeon sa dining table at nagsimula ng kumain. Sumunod na ako sa pag-upo sakanya. Si Jaehyun ang katabi ko ngayon sa kaliwa habang siya naman sa kanan. </p><p> </p><p>8pm nung nagpaalam na kaming uuwi. Nauna na samin si Nayeon kasi sinundo siya ng driver nila. Ako, si Jaehyun, at Taeil na lang ang natira. Wala pa rin yung driver nila Jaemi kasi may inuutos pa raw sakanya si Mom. No choice kami kundi maglakad ulit palabas. Okay lang naman sakin pampababa na rin ng kinain. Bukod kasi sa Ramen umorder din ng Pizza si Ate Suzy. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala man lang picture nung kapatid mo sa bahay niyo, Maritess!" nagsisimula nanaman 'tong si Taeil. Invested talaga siya makilala at makita ako. Minsan gusto ko na lang biglang umamin. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so invested ba in knowing her? I told you, kamukha ko." sagot ni Jaemi. Nasa labas na kami ngayon ng bahay nila. May balak ata siyang ihatid kami hanggang labasan. </p><p> </p><p>"Parang high profile naman yan at ayaw mong i-reveal." sagot ni Taeil. "Mas maganda siguro yun sayo tapos mas mabait." dagdag niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Mas maganda? I don't think so. Magkamukha nga kami. Doon ka lang sa mas mabait tumama." sagot ni Jaemi. Mabuti na lang at medyo madilim sa nilalakaran namin ngayon at hindi halata na hindi ako komportable. Feeling ko rin namumutla na ako sa kaba. </p><p> </p><p>Bumaling si Taeil samin, kay Jaehyun to be exact. "Hindi mo ba talaga kilala Jaehyun?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi nga." pagsisinungaling niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ang tagal niyong mag-on hindi man lang nakwento nitong si Maritess?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi." </p><p> </p><p>Gusto ko sanang sumingit. Sabihin na naikwento naman ang kaso huli na ang lahat at hindi naman kay Jaemi galing. Hanggang ngayon pala hindi ko pa rin alam kung sino ang nagsabi kay Jaehyun. Gusto ko sanang itanong ngayon kaso mukhang hindi eto ang tamang panahon. </p><p> </p><p>"Awit." Yun na lang ang nasabi ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Wala nang nagsalita samin pagkatapos nun. Kung anong ikinabilis ng lakad namin kaninang papunta yun naman ang ikinabagal ng lakad namin pauwi. O baka naman ako lang ang nakakaramdam ng ganon kasi kinakabahan ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Hanggang labasan ba sasama ka?" binasag ni Jaehyun ang katahimikan sa tanong niya. Obvious naman na para kay Jaemi yon. Wala siyang naging reaksyon at sagot. Diretso lang ang tingin niya sa nilalakaran namin. Alam kong narinig niya, sadyang ayaw lang niyang sumagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Much better kung bumalik ka na lang doon. Gabi na. Walang sasama sayo pabalik sainyo." pagsasalita ulit ni Jaehyun. Wala pa rin siyang naging reaksyon. Tuloy-tuloy pa rin siya sa paglalakad. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi." pagtawag ni Jaehyun sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Malapit na kami sa labasan. Kahit ako concern para sakanya. Madilim na pabalik tapos hindi naman siya sanay na naglalakad mag-isa rito.</p><p> </p><p>Inis na tumigil siya sa paglalakad at walang gana na lumingon kay Jaehyun. "What? Don't get me started. I want to sleep peacefully tonight. Ayokong matulog ng may inis na nararamdaman." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just concern. Don't take it in the wrong way." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't need your concern! Hindi na kita boyfriend." </p><p> </p><p>"So, kailangan munang maging tayo ulit para pwede akong maging concern sayo? Ganoon?" </p><p> </p><p>"The moment you broke up with me you lose all the rights to meddle with the things that I do!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ako na concern tapos ako pa masama? Seriously, Jaemi? Gaganyan ka talaga ngayon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! Wag mo akong pakialaman!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi kita pinapakialaman! Concern nga lang ako sayo!"</p><p> </p><p>Nagsisigawan na sila. Aawat sana ako kaso sinenyasan ako ni Taeil na wag. Nasa may guard post na kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Concern?" She scoffed. "I didn't see any hint of concern in your eyes when I'm begging you to stay." </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi, wag dito." </p><p> </p><p>"Why? It's true! You don't want your friends to hear it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Concern lang naman talaga ako sayo tapos biglang napunta na rito ang usapan?" </p><p> </p><p>"You are just acting like that because it's not working out with her." she said then glared at me. "Diyan ka sa pinalit mo sakin maging concern!" </p><p> </p><p>Napapikit ako ng mariin. Alam ko na kung saan mapupunta ang usapan na 'to.</p><p> </p><p>"Pinalit? Anong pinalit? Sino?" naguguluhang tanong ni Taeil. Nagpabalik-balik ang tingin niya kay Jaehyun at Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You didn't know? Your friend broke up with me because he's inlove with someone else!" </p><p> </p><p>Mas lalong mukhang naguguluhan si Taeil. Ano ba 'to. Akala ko pa naman magiging okay na ang lahat especially kami pero hindi pa rin pala. Nabuksan nanaman yung sugat na akala ko nagsisimula ng maghilom. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit sakanya si Jaehyun at sinubukang hawakan siya sa pulso.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch me!" mabilis na dumapo ang kamay niya sa pisngi ni Jaehyun. Napasinghap kaming dalawa ni Taeil. Ang lutong. Maski akong nakakita lang alam na masakit yon, alam na alam mong may matinding galit. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off. Panindigan mo yang desisyon mo, Jaehyun." </p><p> </p><p>Yun ang mga huling salita na binitawan niya at walang lingon-likod nang naglakad samin palayo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry matagal na walang update hehe enjoy reading! stay safe guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p><p> </p><p>After what happened, I felt guilty once again. Akala ko talaga unti-unti magiging okay na ang lahat especially samin ni Jaemi, pero akala ko lang pala talaga. Hindi ako nakatulog ng maayos nung gabing yon. Ang dami nanamang mga scenario na tumatakbo sa utak ko. </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan, maaga akong nagising. Antok na antok pa ako pero bumangon na rin ako. Walang gana akong naghanda sa pagpasok. 7am nung makaalis ako ng bahay. May sinasabi pa sakin si Manang bago ako umalis pero hindi ko masyado naintindihan. Masyado akong pre-occupied. </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis ang naging biyahe ko dahil maaga pa. 7:30 lang nasa school na agad ako. Tinext ko si Michelle na nasa may gradeschool canteen lang ako. Magsabay na kako kami. Nagreply naman siya na pababa na siya ng bus. Wala pang 5 minutes nakita ko na siyang naglalakad papunta sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodmorning!" masiglang bati niya. Nakakainggit talaga 'tong babaeng 'to. Palaging nakangiti at mataas ang energy. Ganyan ba talaga kapag may boyfriend na? Boyfriend ba ang sagot sa mga problema ko? </p><p> </p><p>"Morning." maiksi at walang ganang bati ko. Napansin niyang wala ako sa mood kaya agad siyang nagtanong. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong nangyari? Bakit ganyan mukha mo?" tanong niya. Madami, Michelle. Madaming nangyari. At lahat ng yon ang pangit ng epekto sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Mahabang kwento. Basta galing kami nila Jaehyun kina Jaemi kagabi para turuan sila ni Nayeon nung lesson sa Physics tapos nung pauwi na nagkasagutan silang dalawa." pagkwekwento ko. Na-stress nanaman akong maalala. Sa tuwing sumasagi sa isip ko yung itsura ni Jaemi kagabi at kung paano siya tumingin sakin at kay Jaehyun pati na rin yung mga salitang binitawan niya hindi ko maiwasang malungkot at mainis sa sarili ko. Pakiramdam ko kasi may kasalanan talaga ako sa nangyayari sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na nga sila nag-aaway pa rin? Grabe ah. Toxic relationship lang?" tanong niya. "O, bakit ka stress? Inaway ka nung kakambal kagabi? Tara at ibabawi kita ng sampal." dagdag niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi. Ano lang...akala niya may something sa aming dalawa ni Jaehyun. Akala niya ako talaga yung ipinalit ni Jaehyun sakanya." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Meganon!? Nako ha. Dapat linawin ni Jaehyun yan sakanya. Baka mamaya sumpungin ng toyo yun tapos awayin ka ulit. Hindi ako makakapayag." worried na sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman siguro gagawin yun ni Jaemi." sagot ko. "Kapag nakahanap ako tyempo ako na magpapaliwanag sakanya." </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka sure! Yang kakambal mo pa. Palaging akala mo nagwawarshock. Saka hiwalay nanaman sila ano naman ngayon kung may ipalit sakanya." Paakyat na kami sa 4th floor. Rinig na rinig ko na ang ingay ng mga ka-batch naming nakatambay sa may staircase at hallway. </p><p> </p><p>"Siyempre mahal niya pa kasi si Jaehyun kaya ganon." Umangkla at humilig ako sa braso niya pagkatapos sabihin yon. Ayokong pumasok. Gusto ko lang matulog. Idagdag pa na may nararamdaman akong kirot sa sugat ko sa leeg. </p><p> </p><p>"Naiistress talaga ako, Michelle." nakangusong sabi ko. Papasok na kami ng classroom. Unang nahagip ng mata ko si Jaehyun na nagbabasa ng libro. Sunod naman si Sicheng na nasa likuran niya at busy sa phone. </p><p> </p><p>Hay, miss ko na rin ang isang 'to. Birthday niya noong nakaraang linggo. Binati ko siya pero hindi man lang siya nagreply. Iwas parin talaga siya sa akin. Sana man lang bago kami grumaduate magkausap na ulit kami. Miss ko na talaga ang bestfriend ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Magjowa ka na mabawasan stress mo sa buhay." pagbibiro niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. As if madali magkajowa ano?" tanong ko sabay make face sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Andyan naman si Taeyong! Umamin ka na kasi para ligawan ka na tapos sagutin mo agad." sulsol niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Sira! Kung ano-ano sinasabi mo diyan." </p><p> </p><p>Tumunog na ang bell kaya nag-ayos na ako ng gamit. Tamad na tamad talaga ako. For sure, walang papasok sa utak ko ngayong araw. </p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya pumasok na ang first subject teacher namin. Answered prayer sa katamaran ko ngayon na wala raw munang lesson. May papasagutan lang samin na worksheet. Bibilisan ko pagsagot dito para makatulog ako pagkatapos. Tatlong oras lang ang tulog ko kagabi. Parang any minute babagsak na lang ako eh. </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong nagsagot pagkaabot samin ng papel. 2 pages lang siya tapos five questions. Essay type. Sa pangkaraniwang araw okay lang sakin yung ganito, ang kaso ibang usapan ngayon. Kalahati lang ng utak ko ang gumagana eh. Saglit akong sumubsob sa desk ko bago ipagpatuloy ang pagsasagot. Motivation ko na lang siguro talaga na kapag natapos ko 'to bago mag-9am makakatulog ako. </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis na lumipas ang oras. Bago mag-9am tapos na ako. Pagkapasa ng papel at pagkabalik sa upuan agad akong nagjacket. Handa ako sa mga ganitong scenario ng pagtulog sa klase kaya may dala akong earplugs. Inilagay ko sa tenga ko at sumubsob na ulit sa desk ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sweetdreams sayo, Mari. Managinip ka sana nang maganda." rinig kong sabi ni Michelle bago ako tuluyang lamunin ng antok. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Wag mo sabihing hindi ka nanaman bababa? Natulog ka na nga lang kaninang first break eh. Kailangan mo kumain ngayon!" parang Nanay na sermon sakin ni Michelle ngayong lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtuloy hanggang break time yung tulog ko kanina. Hindi niya ako ginising kasi mukhang kailangan ko ng tulog. Tama naman siya don. Kailangan ko talaga ng tulog. Gusto ko pang matulog ulit ngayon ang kaso gutom ako. Nagpapabili nalang akong pagkain sakanya ang kaso ayaw niya. Bababa raw ako kasama niya at sa cafeteria kami kakain. No choice ako kapag ganito. Lulutang lutang akong sumunod at bumaba kasama siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Uy Jaera!" malakas na tawag ni Doyoung sakin. Wag sana mang-inis ngayong ang isang 'to. Papatulan ko talaga siya. </p><p> </p><p>"Buti nagpakita ka na. Namiss ka namin." sabi niya sabay upo sa table namin. Siya lang mag-isa. Wala si Taeyong. Asaan kaya yon?</p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw lang mag-isa? Saan si Taeyong?" tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ganon? Si Taeyong talaga ang hinanap? Yie!" pang-iinis niya sabay sundot sa tagiliran ko. Agad kong tinapik ang kamay niya dahil don. Langyang 'to. Kurutin kita diyan eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Asaan nga kasi siya?" tanong ko ulit. Hindi kaya absent? Ang kaso bakit? </p><p> </p><p>"May pinapagawa sakanya si Sir Ramos. Mamaya mo pang uwian makikita yon. Wag mo na mamiss masyado." sagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango-tango na lang ako bilang sagot at bumalik na sa pagkain. Sigurado namang magkikita kami mamayang uwian kasi wala lang, confident lang talaga ako na magkikita kami. </p><p> </p><p>Agad kaming umakyat ni Michelle pagkatapos kumain. Naghilamos ako sa CR bago pumasok sa classroom. Kailangan kong magising kasi masungit teacher namin sa susunod na subject. Isa pa kailangan kong bumawi sa mga activities dun. Mamaya na lang talaga ako sa bahay matutulog ng matutulog. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>15 minute break. </p><p> </p><p>Sinamahan ko si Michelle sa CR after naming bumaba para bumiling kape. Ang funny ano? Kung kailan uwian saka ko naisipan magkape. Isang subject nalang which is homeroom ang natitira kaya kung tutuusin matulog man ako okay lang. </p><p> </p><p>Nakasandal ako sa may labas habang inaantay siya sa labas. Ayoko sa loob kasi madaming tao tapos mainit. Nilabas ko ang phone ko at nagtingin kung may message sakin si Dad o si Manang. Hindi naman ako nagkamali kasi meron nga. 3minutes ago nagtext si Dad. </p><p> </p><p>[Papasundo kita sa driver mamaya. Umuwi ka agad.] </p><p> </p><p>Nagtype lang ako ng maikling reply at ibinulsa na ulit ang phone. Sumandal ulit ako sa pader at pumikit. Inaantok pa rin talaga ako. Wala pang limang segundo akong nasa lagay na yon ng maramdaman kong may pumipisil sa pisngi ko. Agad akong nagmulat ng mata. Si Jaehyun pala. Tuwang tuwa pa ang loko. Hindi pa nakuntento sa pisil at talagang nilamutak pa. Ano akala niya sa pisngi ko? Slime? </p><p> </p><p>Malakas kong pinalo ang kamay niya dahilan para mapa-aray siya. Umaaray na at lahat tumatawa pa rin. Trip neto? Inaantok ako wala ako sa mood makipagkulitan. Isa pa baka mamaya makita kami nila Jaemi at kung ano pa isipin. Ayoko na ng issue. </p><p> </p><p>"Bumalik ka na nga don sa room. Sisipain kita." masungit na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sungit naman!" nakatawang sabi niya at kinurot nanaman pisngi ko. Aba talagang makulit. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka talaga titigil?" sabi ko sabay kurot din sa pisngi niya. Para kaming tanga dito sa may hallway. Pinagtitinginan na kami ng mga tao. Nakapisil kami sa pisngi ng isa't isa. Maya-maya sabay kaming natawa. Medyo nawala antok ko dun. </p><p> </p><p>"Para kasing tanga. Trip mo pisngi ko ha?" tanong ko. Ang tagal naman lumabas ni Michelle. Nagretouch pa yan for sure. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw din eh. Pinisil mo rin pisngi ko eh." sagot niya. Hinampas ko siya sa braso dahil don. Ibalik ba naman sakin ang sisi. Siya nauna, gumanti lang ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Kasalanan ko pa ha? Kasalanan ko pa?" tanong ko habang tinutusok tusok ko siya sa tagiliran. Tawa kami ng tawa ng biglang may magsalita sa gilid ko. </p><p> </p><p>"May sariling mundo ang loveteam ng Neo ah?" sabay kaming napalingon dahil don. Si Taeil. At kasama niya si Doyoung at Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Agad akong humiwalay kay Jaehyun. Wrong timing naman! Baka kung anong isipin nila! At loveteam? Kami? Asa naman! Baka kung noon yan sinabi kiligin pa ako. Ngayon kinikilabutan ako eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Kanina pa kayo diyan?" tanong ko. Mukha pa naman kaming naglalandian kanina. Nakakahiya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Ang saya niyo nga panoorin eh." si Doyoung ang sumagot. Pagkasabi niya non makahulugan siyang tumingin kay Taeyong na ngayon ay nakatingin lang saakin. </p><p> </p><p>Kanina pa so nakita nila? Nakita niya? Lahat? Mentally akong napapaface palm. Ano ba naman 'to! </p><p> </p><p>"Nagbibiruan lang kami ni Jaera, Dons." sagot ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Wala lang yon." tipid na dagdag ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay nagpapaliwanag. Kanino? Okay lang naman samin Jaera. Walang nagseselos." nang-iinis na sagot ni Doyoung. Bwisit! Sapatusin ko 'to eh. Gumagatong pa! Hindi nakakatulong! </p><p> </p><p>"Bagay kayo. Yie! Mga tipo mo Jaehyun ha! Yung kamukha pa talaga ni Jaemi!" nakangiting asar ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko alam kung matatawa ba ako dun o maiinis. Well, totoo naman. Magkamuka kami ni Jaemi kasi kambal kami eh. Ilang beses na niyang sinasabi yan ewan ko bakit hindi pa rin niya narerealize na ako yung tinutukoy ni Jaemi na kapatid niya. </p><p> </p><p>Bahagyang natawa si Jaehyun sa tabi ko. "Happy crush ko lang yang si Jaera." sabi niya sabay kindat saakin. </p><p> </p><p>HAPPY CRUSH?</p><p> </p><p>Sinabi ba niyang happy crush niya ako? At sa harap pa talaga nila Taeyong? Ang awkward! Mokong na 'to! </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ako nakapagsalita agad. Mukhang naghihintay yung tatlo ng magiging reaksyon at sagot ko. Lalo na si Taeyong. Mas sumeryoso ang tingin niya sakin ngayon. Saglit na nagtama ang mga mata namin. Agad akong nag-iwas ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, happy crush ko rin yang si Jaehyun." sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Owwww!" sabay na nagreact si Taeil at Doyoung. "Yun naman pala! Mutual feelings-" </p><p> </p><p>"Noon." dagdag ko. "Happy crush ko siya noon." </p><p> </p><p>"Oo guys. Noon lang. Hindi na ako crush niyan." nakangiting sabi ni Jaehyun. "May iba nang gusto yan eh." makahulugan siyang tumingin sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Ang daldal naman! </p><p> </p><p>"Hala sino? Ikwento mo yan samin Jaera!" curious na tanong ni Taeil. Ayan nanaman siya. Gusto nanamang mag-usisa ng mag-usisa. </p><p> </p><p>"Yung Jaebeom ba? Yung nasa IG story mo?" biglang tanong ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Pucha. </p><p> </p><p>Si JB? </p><p> </p><p>No. Never. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala. Secret. Chismoso lang talaga yang si Jaehyun." nagmake face ako sakanya pagkasabi non. Napatingin ako ngayon kay Taeyong na nakatingin pa rin saakin. Seryoso parin siya pero hindi na tulad ng kanina. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba talaga? Wala o secret? Share mo na yan." pamimilit ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita pa sana ko ng dumating na si Michelle at umakbay sa akin. "Ano yang pinaguusapan niyo ah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yung bagong crush ni Jaera, Michelle. Sino raw." sagot ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Edi si-" tinakpan ko bibig ni Michelle bago pa siya makapagsalita. Hindi ganito ang gusto kong confession scene. Ayoko sa iba manggaling. </p><p> </p><p>Sakto rin namang tumunog na ang bell. Agad ko siyang hinila pabalik ng classroom. Sumunod naman samin agad si Jaehyun. Narinig ko pa kung anong huli niyang sinabi kina Taeyong. "Aamin din yon guys." </p><p> </p><p>Pagkapasok namin ng classroom agad kong kinurot sa tagiliran si Michelle. "May balak ka pang ibuko ako kanina ano!" </p><p> </p><p>"Luh bakit? Yie! Inaamin mo na rin sa sarili mo na gusto mo si Taeyong ano?" pang-iinis niya habang ngiting ngiti sakin. Bruha talaga. </p><p> </p><p>"Bahala ka nga diyan." naupo na ako sa pwesto namin at nag-ayos ng gamit. Dumating na homeroom teacher namin kaya nagfocus na kami sa harapan. </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis lang lumipas ang one hour. Maya-maya tumunog na ang bell. Uwian na. Tumayo na ako at nagsukbit ng bag. Sabay na kaming lumabas at bumaba ni Michelle. Nakasabay namin pagbaba si Lisa kaya tatlo kaming naglalakad sa may field ng may tumawag sa pangalan ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera!" si Taeil. Kasama nanaman niya si Doyoung at Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Bahagya akong siniko ni Lisa. "Ayan na ang bebe mo." Pinanlakihan ko siya ng mata dahil doon. Isa pa 'to. Ibubuko rin ako ng wala sa oras. Jusko naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Uwi na kayo. Sabay sabay na tayo." aya ni Doyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango kaming tatlo bilang sagot. Sabay sabay kaming naglakad papunta sa may gate. Agad kong natanaw yung sundo ko. Kotse at driver ni Dad pero si Manong Rodney. </p><p> </p><p>"Dito nalang ako guys. May sundo ako eh." paalam ko.</p><p> </p><p>"SANA ALL SINUSUNDO!" sigaw ni Taeil. "Sino susundo sayo Jaera? Yung Jaebeom ba? Naks! Sweet!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jaebeom as in Lim Jaebeom na pinsan ko? Bakit susunduin si Jaera non?" takang tanong ni Michelle. Nagtataka siyang tumingin sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Akala nila crush ko si JB." sagot ko. Mangilabot kayo guys! "Susunduin ako ng driver namin."</p><p> </p><p>"Ay hindi mo ba crush yon? Nasa IG Story mo kasi noon." sagot ni Taeil. "Sorry. Pero sino ba kasi yung crush mo? Share share din. Para naman kaming others niyan eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Tama na Taeil. Wag mo na kulitin si Jaera." sabi ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Jaera nalang? Hindi na Mari tawag sakin?</p><p> </p><p>Tinapik ako ni Michelle sa balikat. "Una na kami Mari ha. Sasabay ako kay Lisa." paalam niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Share mo na samin sa susunod sino crush mo ah." pahabol ni Lisa bago sila sabay na umalis. Naiwan akong kasama etong tatlong lalaki. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayain ka sana namin sumama samin Jaera kaso may sundo ka pala. Next time nalang." sabi ni Doyoung. "Sige una ka na. Andyaan na ata sundo mo eh. " </p><p> </p><p>Tumango ako sakanila at nagsimula na  maglakad papunta kay Kuya Rodney. Nasa kabilang side siya eh. Agad naman niya akong nakita kaya binuksan na niya ang pintuan ng back seat. Nakangiti akong tumango sakanya at sumakay na. </p><p> </p><p>"Bili lang ako palamig Ma'am. Sandali lang po." paalam niya. </p><p> </p><p>Nakita kong nakatayo pa rin sa may gate sila Taeyong. Hindi pa rin sila umaalis don. Nagpabalik-balik ang tingin ko kay Taeyong at kay Manong Rodney. Nag-iisip. </p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later andoon pa rin sila at hindi pa rin bumabalik sa kotse si Manong. Nakapagdesisyon na ako. Kinuha ko ang bag ko at binuksan ang pinto para bumaba ng kotse. </p><p> </p><p>Tinuro ako ni Taeil kay Taeyong at Doyoung. Narinig kong tinawag din ako ni Manong Rodney kaya agad akong lumingon. "Uuwi nalang ako mag-isa ngayon Manong! Pakisabi nalang kay Dad!" </p><p> </p><p>Nagmamadali akong tumawid sa kabilang side. Diretso lang akong nakatingin kay Taeyong. Naguguluhan siyang nakatitig pabalik sakin nang makarating sa harap niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara!" Nagmamadaling sabi ko at hinatak siya patakbo. Bakas sa mukha niya ang pagtataka. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit tayo tumatakbo?" tanong niya. "Paano yung sundo mo?" </p><p> </p><p>Malayo layo na rin ang narating namin. Natatawang huminto ako at humarap sakanya. "Napagod ako don ah! Bumuka ata tahi ko sa leeg." biro ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba kasi trip mo? Bumalik na lang tayo don. Umuwi ka na. Mamaya ano pa mangyari sayo." nag-aalalang sabi niya. Hahatakin na niya ako dapat sa kamay pero bahagya akong umiwas. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko." nakangusong sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Tara na. Para naman kitang itinakas niyan." umiiling-iling na sabi niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang. Nagpatakas naman ako sayo eh." nakangiting sagot ko. Mukhang nagulat siya sa sinabi ko. Ilang segundo lang siyang nakatingin sakin. </p><p> </p><p>"Papagalitan ka ng Papa mo niyan eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Ako bahala magpaliwanag. Kakain lang naman tayo eh. Maiintindihan niya yon." giit ko. Hinatak ko na siya ulit sa kamay. </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede naman sa bahay ka nalang kumain." salita niya. </p><p> </p><p>Walang lingon akong sumagot sakanya. "Ayoko." </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kasi...." pabitin na sagot ko. Gusto kong kasama ka.</p><p> </p><p>"Kasi?" tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>Tumigil ako saglit sa paglalakad. "Kasi gusto ko kasama ka habang kumakain."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry natagalan bago ako makapagupdate. Huhu. Babawi ako promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakasunod lang ako kay Taeyong hanggang sa makapasok kami sa isang maliit na karinderya. Mainit at maraming kumakain pero may pwesto pa naman malapit sa may electric fan at television. Pinapaupo niya na ako don at siya na lang daw ang oorder ng lugaw pero umiling ako. Hihintayin ko na lang siya para sabay kami. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ang init. Jusko. Bakit ganito?" sabi ko sakanya habang pinapaypayan ang sarili. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gusto mo ba bumili ako aircon?" sarkastikong tanong niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sira! Sinasabi ko lang na naiinitan ako kasi tumakbo tayo eh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ayan. Sino ba kasing nagsabing takasan natin driver mo at tumakbo tayo?" balik na tanong niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sumimangot na lang ako at ngumuso. Nagbabrowse lang siya sa phone niya habang nakapila kami. Saglit akong napatingin doon. Nasa messenger tapos nakita ko pangalan ni Jennie. Automatic akong napairap. Wala ba siyang ibang makausap? Andyaan naman si Taeil at Doyoung. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napansin niya atang nakatingin ako don kaya itinaas niya at pinakita yung chat nila ni Jennie. Pakialam ko naman diyan! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nagtatanong lang kailan kami libre nila Doyoung." he smiled after saying that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi ko tinatanong." masungit na sagot ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sungit naman Jaera." he shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayan nanaman, Jaera nanaman ang tawag sakin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaera na lang? Hindi na Mari? Porket Marie nickname niyang kababata mo. Ano siya na lang tatawagin mong ganon?" humalukipkip ako pagkasabi non. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Osige, sungit naman Mari." he chuckled. "Sorry na. Tinawag lang kitang Jaera iinis ka na. Yie!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinampas ko siya pagkasabi niya non. Bwisit na 'to! Dumadagdag pa sa init eh. Nang makaorder na siya nauna na akong humanap ng pwesto. Mabuti at bakante pa yung malapit sa electric fan at television kaya dun ako naupo. Maya-maya dumating na siya dala ang pagkain namin. Nakakuha na akong tubig kanina kaya kumpleto na ang lahat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agad kaming nagsimulang kumain. Tumakas lang ako kaya dapat makabalik ako agad. Baka kapag masyado akong matagalan magsumbong na si Kuya Rodney kay Dad, mahirap na. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pang-apat na subo ko na nang makaramdam na talaga ako ng sobrang init. Nasa tapat na kami ng electric fan at lahat pero talagang mainit pa rin. Sobrang uncomfortable pa naman sakin kumain kapag ganito ang init. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saglit akong tumigil sa pagkain para lalong itaas ang tali ng buhok ko. Hinubad ko na rin ang blazer ko. Napatingin siya sakin dahil sa ginawa ko. Akmang bubuksan ko na ang unang butones ng pang-itaas ko ng bigla siyang tumayo para hawakan at pigilan ang kamay ko. Naguguluhang tumingin ako sakanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bakit?" tanong ko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anong ginagawa mo? Maghuhubad ka ba?" kita sa mukha niya ang inis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mainit. Bubuksan ko lang isang butones." sagot ko pabalik. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wag." maikling sagot niya saka binitawan ang kamay ko. Bumalik na rin siya sa pagkakaupo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May sando ako-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oo may sando ka. Kitang-kita ko na kasi wala na yung blazer mo." Nag-iwas siya ng tingin pagkasabi non.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha?!" Bahagyang napalakas sigaw ko kaya nakuha ko ang atensyon ng ibang kumakain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ang nipis ng polo mo." dagdag niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dali-dali kong kinuha ang bag at blazer ko para yakapin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seryoso ba? Manipis polo ko? Basta-basta ko lang kasi 'to kinuha sa closet ni hindi ko na tinignan itsura. Isa siguro 'to sa mga dati kong pang-itaas noon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakakahiya! Sando lang naman nakita niya pero shet pa rin! Paano kung hindi ako nagsando ngayon? Paano kung sports bra naisipan kong isuot? Paano na!? Nakakahiya talaga! Gusto ko na lang magpalamon sa lupa! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry." yun na lang ang nasabi ko. </p>
<p>Nagsalin siya ng tubig sa baso at ibinigay sa akin. "Bilisan mo na kumain baka hinahanap ka na sainyo. Mamaya sabihin kinidnap kita." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May kinidnap bang willing sumama? Saka ako kaya nanghatak sayo." sagot ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oo at dahil diyan ikaw magbayad nito ah." biro niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uy sakto lang allowance ko. Kinuha rin ni Dad card ko." nakangusong sabi ko. "Groun-" napatigil ako sa pagsasalita kasi nakataas na kilay niya sakin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Grounded ka ba? Dahil dun sa nangyari?" Kung sasabihin kung oo baka mas lalo siyang maguilty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-hindi. Hehe. Sadyang alam mo na...praning lang si Dad kaya pinapasundo na ako." pagsisinungaling ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh bakit kinuha card mo?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kasi may binili akong mahal. Hehe." pagpapalusot ko pero totoo naman. May binili talaga akong mahal noong mga nakaraang linggo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seryoso lang siyang nakatingin sakin. Pinagiisipan siguro niya kung maniniwala siya sakin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hala siya oh. Matunaw ako niyan?" pagbibiro ko. "Ako na magbabayad sige." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Joke lang. Ako na. Baka sabihin mo inaalipin kita eh." pagbibiro niya pabalik. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bakit mo tinakasan driver mo, Marielle?!" </p>
<p>Ayan agad bungad sakin ni Manang pagkapasok ko sa gate. Kakauwi ko lang galing sa lakad namin ni Taeyong. 8pm na ng gabi. Akala ko walang sasabihin si Kuya Rodney sakanya pero mali ako. Nasumbong na agad ako kay Manang. Pero okay lang atleast hindi kay Daddy. Safe pa rin ako. Ayoko mapapuntang Australia. Gusto ko dito lang ako sa Pilipinas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kumain lang po ako kasama kaibigan ko." pagdadahilan ko habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aba? Hindi ba pwedeng isama driver mo sa kinainan niyo?! At saka madaming pagkain dito sa bahay sana isinama mo na lang dito."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Awkward naman po yun, Manang. Walang privacy." ngumuso na lang ako pagkasabi non pero wrong move. Mas lalo ata siyang magagalit sakin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anong privacy?! Hindi ba si Michelle at Sicheng lang naman ang kaibigan mo sa school niyo?" tanong niya. Hindi na siguro niya tanda sina Taeyong at Doyoung na pumunta dito noon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh basta, Manang. Hindi ko na po uulitin. Wag niyo na lang sabihin kay Dad. Please?" pagmamakaawa ko sakanya. Ngumuso ako sabay pinagsalikop ang mga kamay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nako. Narinig ko na yan, Marielle. Pasaway kang bata ka!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Manang, please? Please please please? Hindi na po talaga mauulit. Maawa ka sakin, Manang." Mas tinodo ko pa ang pagmamakaawa or should I say pagpapacute sa kanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagpakawala siya ng malalim na buntong-hininga sabay tingin sakin nang naiiling-iling. "Ano pa nga ba magagawa ko. Basta sabi mo yan ha. Huling pagpapasaway mo na yan." Nagdiwang ako sa utak ko dahil sa sinabi niya. Safe na safe na talaga ako kay Dad. Kailangan ko na lang mapanindigan na hindi na mauulit 'to. Isasama ko yan sa mga dasal ko mamayang gabi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umakyat na ako sa taas at naligo. Pagkabihis ko ng pajama agad ako bumaba para kumain at gumawang homeworks. Pinagsabay ko na kasi gusto kong matulog nang maaga. Agad akong natapos kasi una, inspired ako. Pangalawa, busog ako. Nagtoothbrush lang ako at hilamos at umakyat na sa kwarto. Hinugot ko sa pagkakacharge ang phone ko at nagbukas ng Facebook. Online si Taeyong. Pagtripan ko kaya 'to? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Court of Appeals ka ba? Because damn ang lakas ng appeal mo.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wala pang 1 minute agad siyang nagreply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong : Ha? Okay ka lang? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ano ba naman klaseng reply yan! Bumabanat ako dito oh. Agad akong nagtype ng reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ang hirap mo namang gamitan ng pick-up line!] Gigil pa akong nagtype niyan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong: Ang weird mo talaga nitong mga nakakaraang araw. Hindi ako sanay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weird? Ako? Bigla tuloy akong napaisip. Ganoon ba talaga nagbago treatment ko sa kanya? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Ganon talaga. Masanay ka na. Hahaha.] </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wala akong maisip na idadahilan. Alanganamang sabihin ko na "Kasi Taeyong gusto na kita eh." Namumula na agad ako maisip ko pa lang na sasabihin ko yun. Napasubsob na lang ako sa unan na hawak ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong : Itulog mo na lang yan. May pasok pa bukas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumingin ako sa orasan at nakitang 9:30pm na. Plano ko nga pala matulog ng maaga ngayon. Nakangiti akong nagtype ng simpleng "Goodnight. See you bukas!" at sinara na ang phone ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 weeks later. PE Class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May crush akong basketball player sa JYPU!" kinikilig na sabi ni Naeun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Same sis! Sa JYPU rin crush kong player!" Si Doyeon naman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tahimik lang akong nanonood sa mga kaklase naming naglalaro ng volleyball habang katabi si Michelle. First set sila at second set naman kami. Kanina pa sila nag-uusap tungkol sa mga crush nila. Hindi ako nakikisali. Ayokong mausisa, mahirap na ano. Eto namang si Michelle busy sa phone niya. Katext nanaman si Ten. Mahuli sana 'to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Si Jaera may something sakanila ni Taeyong!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napaubo ako bigla. Napatingin na rin sakin si Michelle at natatawa. Inabot ko agad ang tubig sa bag ko para makainom. Hindi ko inaasahan yon ha! Nananahimik na nga ako dito, aba nasali pa ako sa usapan?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Omg true ba?! Kaya pala may nakakita sainyo sa mall noon tapos two weeks ago I saw you hinahatak mo siya tapos tumakbo kayo! Mukhang scene sa pelikula sis! Ano yan ha! Bakit may ganong ganap! Share mo naman yan!" singit ni Doyeon. Tawang-tawa sa tabi ko si Michelle. Walangyang 'to! Hindi man lang ako tulungan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huy wala lang yon! Wrong idea kayo guys!" Todo deny ko sa kanila. "Friends and bandmates lang naman kami." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wala naman kasi talaga! Wala pa! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or meron na?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gusto ko na siya eh? So, may something na samin nun? Kaso, hindi niya pa naman alam? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Asus! Okay lang yan, Jaera! Gwapo naman si Taeyong tapos drummer pa. Hindi ka namin masisisi." inakbayan pa ako ni Doyeon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala nga. Kulit!" umiling-iling ako kaagad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabuti na lang at natapos na ang first set sa mga naglalaro kaya tinawag na kami at pinapunta sa court. Kung hindi malamang hanggang mamaya nila ako uusisain tungkol kay Taeyong. Hindi umeepek pagdedeny ko kasi itong si Michelle patingin tingin sakin ng kakaiba saka tatawa. Nagkakahint tuloy itong sina Naeun at Doyeon na baka may something nga talaga! My god! Baka mamaya inisin nila ako sakanya, sila pa naman kasunod namin sa PE! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabilis lang ang naging takbo ng game. Panalo group namin kaya automatic perfect kami sa quiz at may plus points sa exam. Kinuha ko sa bag ko yung dala kong pamalit na t-shirt at bimpo at lumapit muna saglit sa drinking fountain para uminom. Pawis na pawis at hingal na hingal ako. Gusto kong maligo ulit! Hassle talaga ang PE tapos sports pa talaga ang gagawin. Umagang umaga pero yung amoy ko panghapon na agad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari! Una na ako sa CR ha! Sunod ka na lang." paalam ni Michelle. Tumango na lang ako sakanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakipagchikahan pa yung nauna sakin kaya natagalan ako. Pagpasok ko sa CR lahat ng cubicle may tao! Ang gusto ko lang naman makapaghilamos at palit ng t-shirt! Init na init at lagkit na lagkit na talaga ako. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Michelle?" tawag ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nasa last cubicle ako. Wait lang, kakapasok ko lang din eh." sagot niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumapit ako sa pintuan ng last cubicle at doon na naghintay na may mabakante. Ang kaso 5 minutes na ata wala pa rin. Matagal talaga mag-ayos si Michelle kaya hindi ko na pinagkaabalahang katukin. Maya-maya nagsalita na ako. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May tao kaya sa boys CR?" tanong ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bakit? Gaga ka wag mo sabihin na gusto mo doon magpalit." sagot niya pabalik. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lagkit na lagkit na ako eh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Loko ka, Mari. Sandali na lang matatapos na ako dito." Hindi na ako sumagot. One minute at kapag hindi pa rin siya tapos ay talagang doon na lang ako sa boys CR. Sandali lang naman ako magpapalit eh. Sisiguraduhin kong walang tao tapos ikakandado ko para walang makakapasok. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Doon na lang talaga ako magbibihis. Bye!" paalam ko sakanya. May sinasabi pa siya pero hindi ko na narinig. Hilamos na hilamos na talaga ako. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nasa kabilang side ang boys CR kaya nagmamadali na pumunta ako dun. Nakita ko na nakatambay na sa mga bleachers mga kaklase ni Taeyong. Andoon na sila Yuta at Ten pero wala siya. Asaan kaya yon? Late? Absent? Malalaman ko rin yan mamaya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkapasok ko sa CR walang tao. Tahimik. Malinis ang paligid. Mabilie kong kinandado ang pintuan bago hubarin ang PE Shirt kong basang-basa ng pawis. Kung pwede lang labhan dito ngayon ginawa ko na eh. Itinali ko ulit ang buhok ko at malakas na binuksan ang gripo para maghilamos. Ang sarap sarap sa pakiramdam ng malamig na tubig. Feel kong fresh na fresh na ako. Kukunin ko na sana ang facial wash na nakasiksik sa nakarolyo kong bimpo ng biglang may narinig akong nagflush sa CR. Agad akong napatingin sa mga cubicle. May tao?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sino yan!? Wag ka muna lalabas! Sandali lang!" nagpapanic na sigaw ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha? Anong-" pamilyar yung boses. Pero saka ko na iisipin kung sino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sandali lang nga! Wag ka muna lalabas!" sigaw ko ulit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narinig ko na ang paggalaw niya sa lock ng cubicle. Shit! Sisigaw sana ulit ako kaso huli na ang lahat. Nakalabas na siya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano bang---Mari!?" si Taeyong. Si Taeyong yung nasa CR ngayon. Gusto kong magpalamon sa lupa! Hindi lang ito basta awkward moment! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mga ilang segundo kaming nakatitig sa isa't isa. Parang panandaliang tumigil sa pagfunction ang utak ko. Parang nasa internet explorer mode siya as of now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang marealize ko kung anong sitwasyon namin at kung anong itsura ko ngayon saka ko lang hinablot ang marumi kong t-shirt at itinakip sa katawan ko. My goodness! To make the situation worse, nakasports bra nga lang pala ako ngayon! Nag-sink in na rin siguro sakanya kaya dali-dali siyang pumikit at tumalikod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anong ginagawa mo dito!?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nagbibihis!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sa CR na panlalake!?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Puno cubicle sa CR namin!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sana naghintay ka na lang! O kaya puro naman kayo babae don edi doon ka na lang gumanyan!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Init na init na ako! Gusto ko na magpalit at maghilamos. Ang haba ng pila!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pucha! Sana sa loob ng cubicle ka nagpalit tapos saka ka naghilamos! Bakit andyaan ka sa may lababo naghubad?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi na ako nakasagot. Bakit nga ba hindi sa cubicle at dito sa lababo ako naghubad ng damit agad? Ang tanga tanga lang Jaera! Kasalanan mo 'to! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh...sorry. Hindi ko na naisip gawin yun kasi akala ko walang tao." mahinang sagot ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Magbihis ka na." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Magbihis ka na kako!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magsasalita na sana ako nang bigla kong marinig ang boses ni Michelle sa labas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari? Tapos ka na?" malakas na tanong niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha? A-ano..." Nagpapanic ako kaya hindi ako makasagot ng maayos! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pasok ako ah? Saang cubicle ka?" paalam niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait Michelle! Wag na! Lalabas-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huli na ang lahat dahil narinig at nakita ko na ang pagbukas ng pinto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ma-Oh my god! Anong ginagawa niyo!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time, no see! Finally nakapag-update rin. Belated happy holidays everyone! Stay safe. xx ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lakad takbo akong lumabas ng gymnasium, paakyat sa classroom. Hindi ako kakain sa cafeteria. Nakayuko lang ako habang yakap yakap ang mga gamit ko. Nakakahiya talaga! Pakiramdam ko wala na akong dignidad!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanga tanga mo kasi Jaera! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dapat nakinig ka na lang kay Michelle eh. Pinilit mo pa kasing magbihis sa boys CR. Edi ayan napala mo! Kahihiyan! Wala ka ng mukhang maihaharap kay Taeyong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakayuko pa rin ako habang naglalakad sa hallway. Kung pwede lang maglaho at lumitaw na lang kapag nakamove on na ako sa pangyayari gagawin ko na. Alam ko naman na walang ibang nakakita kundi si Michelle lang pero nakakahiya pa rin! Para tuloy gusto ko ng umuwi. Mukhang buong araw eto lang ang nasa isip ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akmang papasok na sana ako sa classroom nang may tumawag sa pangalan ko. "Jaera!" Paglingon ko ay nakita ko si Ms. Hwang. Class adviser namin siya noong sophomore kami. Sobrang naging close namin sakanya ni Michelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bakit po?" tanong ko. Seryoso ang mukha niya na parang may hindi magandang sasabihin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just wanna ask you kung okay ka lang? Noong mga nakaraang linggo usapan ka sa faculty. Wala ka raw sa focus? Why? What happened?" sunod-sunod na tanong niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, wala naman po." matipid na sagot ko. Gusto ko sana magkwento ng mga ganap sakin kaso wag muna ngayon. Saka na lang kapag pareho kaming libre at andito si Michelle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stress ka ba? Saan? Lovelife na ba yan?" tanong niya at medyo ngumiti ng konti sakin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napakagat ako ng labi sa tanong niya. Nagdadalawang isip ako ng isasagot. Kapag sinabi kong oo maguusisa siya. Kapag naman sinabi kong hindi maguusisa pa rin naman siya. Ang kaso ayoko talagang magkwento ngayon. Pre-occupied ang isip ko lalo na yung taong ikwekwento ko is yung taong involved sa kahihiyan na nangyari kanina. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaera? You okay? Kung ayaw mong magkwento ayos lang naman." nakangiti niyang sabi sabay tapik sakin sa balikat. "Nakakabawi ka nanaman daw sabi ng ibang teachers mo. Keep it up na lang." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, yes po. Okay nanaman ako. Distracted lang talaga nitong mga nakakaraang linggo." alanganing nakangiti kong sagot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm, okay. Basta if you need kausap andito lang ako. Miss ko na kayo ni Michelle. Para ko na kayong anak noong second year kayo." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ngumiti at tumango lang ako bilang sagot. Nagpaalam na siya sakin para bumaba sa faculty. Pumasok na ako sa classroom at inilagay sa desk ang mga gamit ko. Walang tao kaya nagmamadali ako. Mahirap na baka may mawala dito tapos ako mapagbintangan. Palabas na ako ng bumungad sakin si Michelle. Pawis na pawis at hinihingal. Nakahawak sa dibdib siyang nagsalita. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Andito ka lang pala! Nakakaloka ka! Eksena kayo kanina ni Taeyong. Akala ko nag-ano-" pinitik ko siya sa noo kaya napatigil siya sa pagsasalita. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nag-ano? Ha? Nag-ano? Bastos ha!" inis na sabi ko. "Wag muna natin pag-usapan at hiyang hiya talaga ako!" hinatak ko na siya palabas ng classroom. Tatambay na lang muna kami sa field. May baon naman akong cookies eh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ay dapat talaga mahiya ka teh! Nakita ka ba namang naka-sports bra! Kulit mo kasi doon ka pa nagbihis. Mabuti si Taeyong nakakita sayo at hindi ibang tao." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bumuntong-hininga ako at bahagyang sinabunutan ang sarili. Nagfaflash back nanaman sa utak ko yung nangyari. Lalagnatin ata ako sa kahihiyan. Gusto ko na lang magpalamon sa lupa! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pero ayos lang yan sexy ka naman eh. Yie! Work out tayo every weekends para sa susunod-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala ng susunod! Ano uulit pa talaga ako?" mabilis na sagot ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi ka sure!" kinaway-kaway pa niya ang index finger niya sakin habang sinasabi yon. "Malay mo..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inirapan ko na lang siya at umiling-iling. Naupo na kami sa mga kiosk sa field. Yung malapit sa gradeschool building ang pinuwestuhan namin. Okay yun para maliit chance na mabanda si Taeyong o kung sino man sa Neo. Alam ko naman na hindi ikukwento ni Taeyong yung sa mga kasamahan namin pero parang nahihiya pa rin ako sakanila. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, ayun na nga. Nasabi sa kin ni Ten na magkakaroon ng Christmas Party ang banda niyo after exams. Isinasama niya ako saka si Lisa. Magbunutan na tayo ng reregaluhan mamaya." kwento ni Michelle habang ngumunguya ng cookies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Siyempre malandi ka makikipagpalit ka sa makakabunot kay Ten." nakangiting sabi ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At ikaw hindi ka makikipagpalit sa makakabunot kay Taeyong? Ha?" ganting tanong niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ang ingay talaga ng bibig netong si Michelle. Nagpalinga-linga ako sa paligid bago sumagot. "Hindi ako ganon! Gaya mo ako sayo." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sus. Weh? Di nga? Isasama daw yung si Jennie eh. Payag ka?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ano raw? Isasama si Jennie? Jusko. Hindi na nga natuloy yung pagtugtog niya kasama ang banda tapos isasama bigla sa Christmas Party. Bakit naman ganon, Lord? Sinusubukan mo ba talaga pasensiya ko?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wag ka nga!" inis na sagot ko. Mas lalong sumama ang mood ko. Kung wala lang quiz mamaya uuwi na talaga ako. Ang pangit ng araw na 'to. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cho, Jaera Marielle?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tinaas ko ang kamay ko. "Present." At bumalik na ako sa pagsasagot ng evaluation form. Patapos na rin naman ako kaya maya maya ipinasa ko na sa harapan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Homeroom ngayon at kinuha ng guidance office ang period na yon para magpaevaluate ng mga teachers. Rinig na rinig ang tawanan ng mga kaklase namin sa likod. May pinagtritripan siguro yan sa mga ineevaluate. Teacher's evaluation kasi ang way ng mga estudyante para makaganti sa mga teachers na ayaw nila. In my case, wala naman akong ayaw na teacher kaya sineryoso ko ang pagsasagot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maya-maya tumunog na ang bell kaya sabay sabay na nagpasa ang mga kaklase ko. Uwian na pagkatapos neto. Nagpaalala lang ang adviser namin sa singilan ng class funds tomorrow tapos dismissed na. Agad kaming nag-ayos ng gamit ni Michelle. Ayoko mang dumiretso sa band room ngayon dahil for sure andoon si Taeyong pero wala akong choice. Hindi ako makakatas ka panghihila niya.p Eto pa nga at inantay siya ni Ten sa labas ng classroom kaya talagang sasama at sasama ako. Napailing na lang ako at tinanggap na malas ang araw na 'to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magkasabay na naglakad si Michelle at Ten. Kami naman ni Jaehyun magkasunuran. Paakyat na kami sa band room ng biglang magsalita si Ten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heads up lang, Jae. Baka andyaan si Jaemi. Gustong isama ni Doyoung at Taeil eh." nakangiting sabi niya. Napatingin ako kay Jaehyun na ngayon ay hindi maipinta ang mukha. Mukhang bothered. Isa nanamang awkward moment 'to for sure. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kausapin mo na dali." Nagbubulungan sa likod ko si Doyoung at Taeyong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Arte lintek parang hindi lalake-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napatigil sila sa pag-uusap nang lumingon ako sakanila. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uy hello Jaera! Hehe may sasabihin daw si Taeyong sayo." nakangising sabi ni Doyoung. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mamaya na lang. Sabay kamo siya sakin umuwi." sagot ko at saglit na sumulyap sakanya. Tumalikod rin ako agad at bumalik sa pagsusulat ng pangalan para sa bunutan mamaya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Magkaharap na lang hindi pa mag-usap nang maayos. O, rinig mo yon Taeyong. Sabay daw kayo uwi. Meet the parentals na agad wala ng-" natigil siya sa pagsasalita ng biglang bumukas ang pinto. Si Nayeon. Kasunod niya si Jaemi at Jihyo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wazzup guys!" As usual masigla ang bati ni Nayeon. Umupo sila sa kanan ko. Dahil don, agad namang tumabi sa kaliwa ko si Michelle na galing sa pakikipagharutan kay Ten sa kabilang sofa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tapos ko ng isulat ang mga pangalan namin kaya inabot ko na lahat kay Taeil. Inilagay niya sa isang fishbowl saka inalog alog. Akala ko magpapabunot na siya kaso itinabi niya lang muna sa gilid ng table. May gagawin daw silang art activity ngayon dito nila Jaemi. Silang lima ang magkakagrupo. Kaya pala nanghiram siya ng art materials kay Jungwoo kanina. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabilis na lumipas ang isang oras. Busy yung lima sa ginagawa nila habang kami nila Michelle nagkwekwentuhan lang. Magkatabi na rin kami ngayon ni Taeyong. Medyo awkward. Ramdam ko kasing tinititigan niya ako minsan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaemi, sali ka sa christmas party ha. Nakasulat na pangalan mo." may kalakasang sabi ni Taeil. "Si Jaehyun daw bahala sayo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ohhhhh!" sabay na pang-iinis ni Nayeon at Jihyo. Napatingin kami ngayon kay Jaehyun na masamang nakatingin kay Taeil. Katabi niya si Mark at Jungwoo na nakangisi rin ng nakakaloka. Mukhang pagtritripan nanaman nila yung dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nanatiling nakafocus si Jaemi sa ginagawa niya. Walang sagot sa sinabi ni Taeil. Hindi naman siya mukhang galit, walang reaksyon ang mukha niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"J-A-E-M-I. Make sure na correct spelling ng name ko diyan." bigla niyang pagsasalita. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yon!" sigaw ni Jungwoo. Nag-apir sila ni Mark. Mas pinagtritripan nila ngayon si Jaehyun. Kitang kita sa mukha nito ang pagkailang. Sino ba namang hindi? Makasama mo nga lang ex mo sa iisang lugar awkward na. What more kung aasar asarin pa sayo palagi ng barkada mo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another 30 minutes ang lumipas at tapos na sila sa ginagawa nila. Pagdadrawing daw ng own style ng Maria Clara. Napaawang ang bibig namin ng makita ang gawa ni Jaemi. Kay Doyoung lang naman niya ipinapakita pero hindi naman sila kalayuan samin kaya tanaw namin. Sabi niya rough sketch lang pero matatawag pa bang sketch yon? Detalyadong detalyado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ganda ah! May talent ka pala sa pagdadrawing." puna ni Jungwoo. Itinaas ni Doyoung yung gawa niya kaya hinablot yun ni Jaemi sakanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop that!" inis na sigaw nito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maganda kaya Jaemi. Pwede i-display sa labas!" sabi ni Jihyo. "Fashion designing talaga ang course for you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mukhang hindi siya komportable na pinapakita sa iba ang gawa niya kaya itinago niya agad sa clearbook. Nag-aayos na sila ng gamit. Magbubunutan na raw maya-maya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bakit Jaemi tawag sayo at hindi Mariette?" Walang kwentang tanong ni Mark habang naghahanda kami sa pagbunot. Nagtatakang napatingin si Jaemi sakanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala kang nickname? Jaja o kaya Mimi?" tanong naman ni Jungwoo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala. Stop asking me nonsense questions please." walang ganang sagot niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sinenyasan ni Jaehyun yung dalawa kaya tumigil na sila sa pagtatanong. Nagbunutan na kami para sa exchange gift. Kinakabahan ako kahit na wala namang dapat ikakaba. Dinadasalan ko na sino mabubunot ko. Sabay kaming kumuha ni Michelle. Wag daw ipagsasabi nabunot ayon kay Taeil pero pinakita niya sakin kung sino nabunot niya. Agad kong kinuha yon at ipinalit yung sakin. Magrereact pa sana siya kaso nung inguso ko si Ten tumahimik na lang siya at kumindat sakin. O diba, harot! Gusto rin namang si Ten ang maka-exchange gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uwi ka na agad, Mari? Sabay ka ba?" tanong ni Michelle pagkatapos namin magligpit dito sa bandroom. Pagkatapos ng bunutan napagdesisyunan na naming umuwi. Susunduin daw siya ni JB kaya tinatanong kung sasabay ako. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi. Sabay kami ni Taeyong." sagot ko na dahilan kung bakit niya ako pinanginkitan ng mata at nginisian. Mang-iinis nanaman yan for sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ayon. Sabay uuwi. Yie, may progress! Gumaganon!" malakas niyang sabi. Mabuti at naunan ng lumabas lahat kaya kami na lang ang natitira dito. Walang makakarinig sa pang-iinis niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inirapan ko na lang siya at pinitik sa noo. Paglabas namin si Taeyong na lang ang andoon. Nauna na raw yung iba. Makahulugang tumingin sakin si Michelle. Ano nanaman kaya binabalak neto? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tahimik kaming naglakad pababa papunta sa back gate. Kwento ng kwento si Michelle. Inaaya na agad ako na sa holidays daw pumunta ako sa kanila kasi silang dalawa lang magkasama ni Ate Irene. Nasa likod lang namin si Taeyong tahimik na nakikinig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O, ayan na pala si JB." sabi niya pagkalabas namin ng campus. Agad kaming naglakad palapit kung nasaan ito. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tagal mo naman uy! Pawis na pawis na ako rito." Namumula mukha ni JB. Dahil siguro sa init.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Arte! Palagi ka naman talagang pawisan dahil sa training diba?" sagot ni Michelle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nye nye nye. O, andito pala si Mari. Wazzup! Namiss kita ah. Tagal kitang hindi nakita." baling niya sa akin sabay ngiti at kindat. "Gumaganda ka lalo ah. Blooming! Inspired yan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay lang. Wala namang bago. At palagi naman talaga akong maganda." nakataas ang kilay na sagot ko saka lumingon kay Taeyong. Medyo malayo siya sa amin. Nakatingin lang siya sakin tsaka kay JB. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Namiss ampucha. Yuck JB! Tigilan mo bestfriend ko ha!" sabi ni Michelle sabay batok sakanya. Masama tuloy siyang tinignan nito saka ginulo buhok. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mas yuck ka!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lul!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagsagutan pa sila ng ilang segundo bago tuluyang nagpaalam. Bumaling na ako kay Taeyong. "Tara na? Baka mahuli tayo sa pagdating ng bus." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi ka sasabay dun kay JB? Namiss ka raw niya ah." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My lips parted and it stayed that way for a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano ngayon kung miss niya 'ko? As a friend lang naman yon." Tinanggal niya ang airpods at hinarap ako ng maayos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baka lang gusto mo na doon sumabay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi ko siya miss kung yun ang gusto mong marinig." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala naman akong sinasabi." sabi niya at bahagyang nag-iwas ng tingin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nagseselos ka ba?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi. Bakit naman ako magseselos?" hindi makatinging sagot niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tingin ka nga sakin kung hindi ka nagseselos?" hamon ko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tss. Wag na." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chuckled. "Dali na. Titigan tayo kung hindi ka nagseselos." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay sige." He said confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nag-angat siya ng tingin sakin at nagtitigan kaming dalawa. Seryoso siya habang ako natatawa. Mga ilang minuto kaming tumagal sa ganong scenario bago siya nagtaas ng kilay at naunang nag-iwas ng tingin at tumawa na lang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Panalo ka na. Tama na." lusot niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Weh. Ayoko. Titigan pa tayo." hamon ko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumawa siya at umiling-iling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi pa ako tapos. Dali na kasi, titigan tayo." natatawa kong hamon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oo na, sige na. Panalo ka na. Nagseselos na ako."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update kasi sinipag ako. Enjoy reading. Stay safe guys. 😌❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakatapos lang namin magcheck ng quiz sa Math at dahil marami pang oras kami na rin pinagcheck ng papel ng mga taga-ibang section. Halo-halo raw na mga papel yon. May from section B at section C. Klase nila Taeyong at Jaemi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pst, Mari. Palit tayo? Mukhang kilala mo kung kanino 'to eh." tanong niya sa akin habang nakangisi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umirap na lang ako at tumango sakanya. Tinignan ko ang pangalan ng papel para makita kung kanino yon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong Ethan Lee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabi na eh. Kaya may pagngisi 'tong si Michelle. Kinuha ko ang red ballpen ko ulit sa bag at nagcheck habang inuulit ni Sir ang mga tamang sagot. Nasa question number 23 na kami pero wala pa rin siyang mali. Napailing ako ata napangiti. Totoo nga sinabi ni Doyoung noon. Matalino siya. Mas matalino pa siguro sa akin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang matapos ang first period, tinago ko na ulit mga libro ko. May 5 minutes pa bago magtime kaya nangalumbaba na lang ako dito sa desk. Si Michelle busy magretouch, break time na ang susunod eh. Nagpapaganda yan para kay Ten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na hinatak niya ako patayo ng upuan at palabas ng classroom ng tumunog ang bell. Hatak-hatak niya ako hanggang sa canteen. Humiwalay lang siya sa akin ng makita si Ten at namili na sila ng kakainin. Naghanap na agad ako ng table. May bakanteng apat na upuan doon sa pwesto malapit sa pinto at electric fan kaya doon ako pumuwesto. Andoon din sila Taeil, Jaehyun at Jungwoo kaya walang problema. Katapat ng table nila sa harapan sila Nayeon at Jihyo. Wala si Jaemi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lungkot ka nyan Jaehyun? Wag ka mag-alala susunod naman daw after matapos sa ginagawa eh." malakas na pang-iinis ni Jungwoo. Nagtawanan sila ni Taeil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ang sabi ko hindi kita mamimiss hanggang kailan ako magtitiis." Pagkanta ni Taeil na obviously patama kay Jaehyun na ngayon ay seryosong kumakain ng biscuit. Ni hindi nga napansin na tumabi ako sakanya. Yung dalawa lang tumango at bumati sa akin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natanaw ko si Taeyong na kasama sila Doyoung, Kun at Yuta. Nakaupo siya sa table at nakikipagtawanan. Nagpapaikot ng bench bath sa daliri. Nakahubad ang necktie at nakabukas ang butones ng polo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napansin niyang nakatingin ako sakanya kaya napatingin din siya sa gawi ko. Umiwas ako ng tingin at umarteng hindi siya nakikita. Baka pumunta sa table namin at sumabay kumain. Madami pa naman ako pinaorder kay Michelle. Hindi ko makakain yon ng maayos kung andito siya. Mahihiya ako. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seryoso mo naman masyado tumitig diyan sa kawalan!" Nilapag na ni Michelle ang mga pagkain sa table. Hinahanap ko kung asaan si Ten pero nakita kong papunta siya doon sa table nila Taeyong. Doon daw sasabay ayon kay Michelle. Magsisimula na sana kaming kumain pero naudlot nang marinig namin ang isang galit na sigaw ng babae na umalingawngaw sa buong cafeteria. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"KANG MINA!" Si Jaemi. Galit na galit siyang sumusugod sa pangatlong table mula samin. Sabay na napatayo si Jihyo at Nayeon. Pati si Jaehyun akmang tatayo na sana at pupunta don pero umupo ulit siya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na kina Jaemi ang atensyon ng lahat ng tao sa canteen. Nakikichismis ang lahat. Ang lakas ng bulungan sa paligid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell is your problem?! Why are you spreading rumors about me?! You really won't stop ano!?" sigaw niya sabay hablot sa ID ni Mina. Mukhang gulat ito kaya hindi nakareact. Hinawakan ni Nayeon si Jaemi sa braso na agad naman niyang tinanggal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what? I don't understand? W-wala akong ginagawa sayo?" naguguluhang tanong ni Mina. "Bitawan mo nga ako!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh really? Wala?" matapang na sigaw ni Jaemi sabay duro kay Mina na siya namang dahilan kaya napaatras ito sa kinatatayuan. "You want me to bitch slap the hell out of you para maalala mo? Ha?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nakakaloka. Ano meron? Anong rumors?" nagtatakang tanong ni Michelle. Actually, yon din ang tanong ko. Pati sila Taeyong napalingon din at nakikichismis eh. Kitang-kita sa mukha ni Jaemi na galit siya. Isang maling sagot lang ni Mina mukhang magkakapisikalan sila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Grabe tapang ng babe mo Jaehyun. Nanunugod sa cafeteria. Guidance who? Jaemi lang malakas." natatawang sambit ni Taeil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feeling ko may connection yan sa pagdodonate nung Senator dito. Nagdonate ng malaking halaga tsaka ng mga bagong aircons at computer. Take note MAC pa lahat." singit ni Jungwoo. Napatingin kaming lahat sakanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anong konek nun kay Jaemi?" kunot noong tanong ko kahit na may hinala na ako. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh yung Senator na yun rumored na boyfriend at soon to be husband ng mommy ni Jaemi. Edi para na rin siyang anak non kung sakali! Nagdonate dito edi iisipin ng iba na kaya ginawa yon as suhol para sa grades ni Jaemi saka kung ano pa." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napaawang ang bibig ko sa narinig. Nagkatinginan kami ni Michelle at sumenyas siya sakin kung okay lang daw ba ako. Ngumiti ako bilang sagot at bumalik na sa pagkain kahit medyo nawalan na akong gana. Nag-aalala ako sa kambal ko. Madalas siyang walang paki sa kahit anong issue na gawin sakanya pero halata na apektado siya rito. To think na kinonfront niya si Mina sa harap ng buong batch means hindi niya nagugustuhan ang mga nangyayari. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napalingon kami sa kabilang table. Inaawat na ni Jihyo at Nayeon si Jaemi dahil akmang hahablutin niya ulit si Mina, this time hindi na sa ID kundi sa buhok na. Mag-isa ito ngayon dahil wala yung kaibigan niyang si Hana na isa pang bwisit na tinangka akong i-blackmail noon about sa insidente namin ni Jaehyun. Magsama sila na ang hobby magpakalat ng kung ano-ano for personal interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naglakad na paalis sa table sila Jaemi. Naiwanang gulong-gulo at gulat na gulat si Mina. Inalo pa nga nung mga nasa katabi niyang table na lower year dahil mukhang paiyak na. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Totoo naman! She's really using his step dad to gain favors." narinig kong sabi niya doon sa lower year. May kalakasan pagkakasabi niya kaya nagtinginan mga tao at nagbulungan ulit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parang may kung ano sa loob ko na nagagalit sa sinabi niya. So, totoo ngang may sinasabi siya tungkol sa kambal ko. Gusto ko siyang sugurin. Mukhang kulang ginawa ni Jaemi kanina at malakas pa rin ang loob. Insekta! Sarap i-sprayan ng pesticide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napatingala ako nang may naglapag ng banana milk sa harapan ko. "Kumain ka na diyan. Kanina ka pa nagiispace out." Iyon lang ang sinabi ni Taeyong at bumalik na sa table nila. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano yan ha?" nagtatakang tanong ni Taeil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May something bang namumuo sa loob ng Neo?" dagdag tanong ni Jungwoo habang nakataas kilay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala. Issue kayo ha." tanggi ko. "Close na lang talaga kami ni Taeyong." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumango tango na lang sila sa akin. Napatingin ako kay Jaehyun. Halatang may bumabagabag sakanya. Nilalaro lang niya yung carbonara habang nakatingin sa plato. Nagtama ang mga tingin namin kaya ngumiti siya sa akin na halata namang pilit. Sinabihan niya rin ako na kumain na ulit at magbebell na. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumipas ang maghapon na tahimik lang ako. Nawala ako sa mood sa mga nangyari at nalaman ko kanina. Naiintindihan naman ni Michelle kaya hindi na niya ako gaanong kinukulit. Nakakainis. Nakakainis yang bwisit na si Mina. Subukan lang talaga niyang umulit at talagang makikita niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malakas kong hinampas ang bola na paparating. Lumipad yon sa kabilang side. Kasali ako ngayon sa intersection ng volleyball. Wala si Luna kaya ako muna ang pinasali. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aray gago!" sigaw nung matangkad na lalaki na kalaban namin. Tumama kasi yung bola sa balikat niya kaya napahawak siya don. Sumenyas naman ako ng "sorry" sakanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Parang nabali buto ko ron ah. Ang lakas mo magserve." Tumatawa siya habang hinihimas ang balikat. "Galit na galit ate? Away kayo boyfriend mo?" pang-aasar niya. Umiling na lang ako at nag-sorry ulit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagpatuloy ang laro ng isa pang set. Lamang ang section namin simula pa lang kaya as expected, panalo kami. Agad akong tumakbo sa students longue at kinuha ang tumbler at pamalit ko pagkatapos ng picture taking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong : Sabay tayo uwi? Nasa band room lang ako. </p>
<p>Taeyong : Nice game. Napanood kita saglit kanina. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>30 minutes ago niya pa sinend. Ngayon ko lang nabasa. Naghilamos at nagpalit lang ako ng t-shirt tapos pumunta na ako ron. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taeyong?" Luminga ako sa paligid pagkapasok. Nakita ko siyang nakadukmo sa lamesa at hawak ang cellphone. Nakatulog ata sa paghihintay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumapit ako at nag-isip kung gigisingin ko na ba siya o ano. Nilagay ko ang kamay ko sa ulo niya na nakaharap sa side. Puyat siguro 'to. Halata sa eyebags eh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taeyong, tara na. Uwi na tayo." mahinang sabi ko sabay yugyog sakanya pero hindi pa rin nagising. Mahimbing ang tulog. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kumuha akong upuan at tumabi sakanya. Maya-maya ko na lang gigisingin. Nagset ako ng alarm after 30 minutes. Sumandal na lang ako sa upuan at tinitigan siya. Batukan ko kaya 'to ng magising? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tahimik lang akong naghintay na magising siya. Sinagutan ko na yung dalawang assignment na ibinigay kanina. Maikli at madali lang naman eh saka para mamaya kakain at matutulog na lang ako.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pucha!" Nagulat ako ng sumigaw siya kasabay ng pagtunog ng alarm. Pinatay ko yon agad at inaya na siyang umuwi. Natatawa ako sa itsura niya. Parang batang naguguluhan kung nasaan siya eh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uwi na tayo para makatulog ka na sainyo. Mukhang puyat at pagod ka eh." sabi ko habang nag-aayos ng gamit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nasa langit na ata ako eh." bigla niyang sinabi kaya kumunot saglit ang noo ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bakit? Kasi mamamatay ka na sa puyat?" natatawang tanong ko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi. Ikaw kasi bumungad sakin paggising ko." nakangisi niyang sabi bago kuhanin ang bag niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napairap na lang ako at tumalikod ng may ngiti sa labi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p><p> </p><p>"So, ano ganap natin dito? Panonoorin yang PE ng kasabayan nating section? Sayang oras ah! Init pa!" inis na sabi ni Michelle sabay paypay. </p><p> </p><p>Nagbabasa lang ako ng libro habang nakatambay kami ni Jaehyun at Michelle sa bleachers ng covered court. May event ang gradeschool department sa gym kaya hindi kami pwedeng mag-PE don. Makikihati muna kami sa venue for PE sa kasabayan naming section which is section nila Jaemi. Tag-30 minutes daw pero mukhang sasakupin nila ang buong 1 hour. Malabong makapaglaro pa kami. Wala rin naman dito teacher namin kaya okay lang. Parang magiging free time lang namin etong first subject. </p><p> </p><p>"Hayaan mo na. At least wala tayong ginagawa." sagot ko sakanya. "Magcellphone ka na lang dyan. Text mo bebe boy mo."</p><p> </p><p>"Absent si Ten. May sakit. Wala akong makakatext." nakanguso niyang sabi. "Pagtiisan ko na lang manood ng volleyball niyang section ng kambal mo." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango na lang ako sakanya at nagbasa ulit. Wala naman ako interes sa Volleyball. </p><p> </p><p>"What's up mga kaigan? Free time?" si Taeil. Hindi man ako magtaas ng ulo at tumingin alam kong siya yon. Siya lang naman ang sumisigaw pero parang bumibirit eh. Bakit kaya hindi naisipan ng Neo na gawin siyang vocalist ano? Mas mataas pa boses sa akin eh. Mukhang tapos na siyang maglaro kaya siguro napagisipang pumunta dito. Kaklase din niya si Doyoung pero wala simula kanina. Tumabi siya kay Jaehyun na kanina pa tutok na tutok sa mga naglalaro. If I know isang tao lang naman ang tinitignan niya diyan. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy pwede ka ba dito? Baka pagalitan ka. Masungit yang teacher niyo di ba." tanong ni Michelle. Totoo naman. Masungit si Miss Hyo. Siya din coach ng cheerleading team eh. Ilang estudyante na ba ang binigyan niya ng line of 7 sa PE. Kapag hindi nagpaparticipate at puro excuse ganon ang napapala sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi yan. Dikit kami niyan. Saka magsisimula na mga sunod na maglalaro hindi na ako mapapansin niyan." confident na sagot ni Taeil. Sana nga hindi siya mapansin kasi kapag nagkataon baka pati kaming tatlo madamay. Ayokong mapatawag sa Guidance ano.</p><p> </p><p>Isinara ko na ang librong binabasa ko at tumingin sa court. Hinahanap ng mata ko ang kakambal ko. Naghahanda na mga natitirang estudyante na hindi kasama sa mga naglaro kanina. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukhang ayaw maglaro ni Jaemi." sabi ko sabay nguso sakaniya. Nakaupo lang siya sa katapat naming bleachers habang katabi sila Nayeon at Jihyo. Nakita kong nilapitan sila ni Miss Hyo. Mukhang pilit na pinapasali. Nagtuturuan sila at nakaturo si Nayeon at Jihyo sakanya. Siya ata ang tinutulak na sumali sa second set. </p><p> </p><p>"Nako asa ka naman dyan sa kam--" natigil sa pagsasalita si Michelle ng sikuhin ko siya. Andito si Taeil! Nawala ata sa isip niya yon. Tumawa na lang siya at nagpeace sign. Muli akong nagbaling ng tingin sa court.</p><p> </p><p>"Inarte nanaman si Maritess oh. Papayag din yan tignan mo. Kailangan lang suyuin. Di ba Jaehyun?" nang-iinis na sabi ni Taeil. Nagsisimula na naman po siya. Talagang hindi makukumpleto araw niya na hindi iniinis si Jaehyun kay Jaemi. Agenda na talaga niya yan.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheer mo raw kasi Jaehyun." singit ni Michelle. Tandem na sila sa pang-iinis ni Taeil. Sinasamaan lang naman sila ng tingin netong isa. </p><p> </p><p>"Bumalik ka na lang dun Taeil kung mang-iinis ka lang dito. Nananahimik kami eh." sabi niya saka pabirong itinulak si Taeil. Muntik na tuloy itong mahulog. </p><p> </p><p>Natatawa na lang ako sakanila. Ayaw pa rin kasing paawat ni Taeil kahit na obvious na naiinis na si Jaehyun. Akala mo bayad sa pang-iinis eh.</p><p> </p><p>"I-cheer mo na. Kanina ka pa titig dyan eh." nakangiting sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nakataas ang kilay na bumaling si Jaehyun sa akin. "Sinasabi mo? Selos ka lang eh. Gusto mo sayo na lang ako tumitig?" </p><p> </p><p>Aba! Gagamitin pa 'ko para maiba topic? Selos mo mukha mo. Tapos na akong magkacrush sayo. Wala ng epekto sakin yan.</p><p> </p><p>"Sige, titig ka sakin. Imagine mo na lang ako siya, ganon?" ganting tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti na lang siya at umiling. "Ewan ko sayo, Jaera. Kung ano-ano sinasabi mo. Ikaw pa rin happy crush ko." </p><p> </p><p>Ayan nanaman sa happy crush. Jusko! Tigilan niya nga. Isa yang malaking kalokohan, Jung Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Mukha mo! Imbento! Jaemi ka pa rin eh. Yie!" pang-iinis ko sabay sundot sakanya sa tagiliran. Nakikinig samin si Michelle at Taeil kaya nakisama rin sila sa pang-iinis. </p><p> </p><p>"Yie Jaemi! When kaya ang comeback?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw pa rin ang hanap ng pusong ligaw~" </p><p> </p><p>Namumula ang mukha at tenga ni Jaehyun sa pang-iinis sakanya. Ang sarap tuloy picturan at i-send sa gc ng Neo. Makikisabay sa pang-iinis sakanya niyan si Jungwoo at Mark. Si Doyoung at Taeyong lang naman ang hindi siya iniinis kay Jaemi. Sila lang ang mature mag-isip sa grupo.</p><p> </p><p>Napatigil kami sa pag-uusap ng biglang pumito si Miss Hyo. Start na ng game ulit. Pumuwesto na yung mga maglalaro sa court. Kasama si Jaemi, Jihyo at Nayeon. Medyo malapit sila sa amin kaya kitang-kita na nagtuturuan sila. </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya kong magspike ng malakas, Jaemi. Trust me! Ako ang magiging ACE ng team natin." malakas na sabi ni Nayeon at tumawa. Umiling-iling na lang si Jaemi sakanya. Proud na proud siyang kumaway kaway dahil nagsigawan lahat ng nasa court pagkasabi niya non. </p><p> </p><p>"Laughtrip mukha ng babe mo pwedeng meme. Walang gana sa buhay ganon. Cheer mo na kasi Jaehyun para ganahan lalo. Mukhang wala sa mood oh." sabi ni Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh palagi naman wala sa mood yang si Jaemi di ba? Kailan ba naging jolly mood niyan?" singit na tanong ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Baka ayaw maglaro tapos napilit lang kaya ganyan. Sino ba namang makakapagmatigas kay Miss Hyo." sagot ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Sabagay. Maganda lang naman mood ni Jaemi noon kapag si Jaehyun ang kasama eh. Yie! Comeback na kasi." sinagi sagi ni Taeil balikat netong katabi ko. Nakakuha siya ng isang matinding batok dahil don.</p><p> </p><p>Makalat ang buong laro nila. Si Jaemi ang setter which is kinagulat din naming lahat. Marunong pala siya. Siya din at si Jihyo ang halos takbo ng takbo sa court para sumalo. Kitang-kita sa mukha ang inis niya sa mga kasama sa laro. Para kasing napapako at nadidikit sa sahig mga paa nila kapag paparating na ang bola kaya bumabagsak lang sa sahig. </p><p> </p><p>"GO JAEMI! I LOVE YOU DAW SABI NI JAE--" natigil sa pagsigaw si Taeil ng wisikan siya ng tubig ni Jaehyun. Kunot noo na tumingin si Jaemi kung nasaan kami. Nagthumbs up na lang si Taeil sa kanya at ngumiti. "I LOVE YOU RAW SABI NI JAEHYUN!" Malakas na sigawan ang naging reaksyon ng lahat dahil don. Alam naman kasi ng buong batch yung tungkol sakanila.</p><p> </p><p>Magtathumbs din sana ako sakanya ng makita kong may paparating na bola. Nakatingin pa rin kasi siya samin kaya hindi niya nakikita. Sabay na sumigaw si Nayeon at Jihyo kasama na ako nang tumama yung bola sa mukha niya. Ang bilis ng pangyayari. Na-out of balance siya at tumumba sa sahig. Natahimik ang lahat.</p><p> </p><p>"Hala sorry, Jaemi!" sigaw nung isa niyang kaklase. Yun ata yung nagspike ng bola. Si Woojin.</p><p> </p><p>"Sub muna para kay Park!" sigaw ni Miss Hyo. "Samahan niyo na sa clinic yan, Nayeon."</p><p> </p><p>Nakahawak sa mukha si Jaemi na inaalalayan ni Jihyo at Nayeon na lumabas ng court. Dumudugo ata ang ilong. Gusto ko sanang sumunod. Ang kaso baka maweirduhan naman sakin sila Jihyo at Nayeon. Sa mata nila hindi naman kami close ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw kasi eh! Tignan mo nangyari." inis na sigaw ni Jaehyun kay Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>"Anong ako? Ako ba nagspike nung bola ng malakas? Hindi naman ah!" defensive na sagot ni Taeil. </p><p> </p><p>"Pauso ka kasi! Kung ano-ano sinasabi mo. Ikaw dahilan kaya tumingin satin eh. I love you ka pang nalalaman na sabi ko. Paano kung maniwala yon na sinabi ko nga?" Highblood na 'tong katabi ko. Concern na concern kanina pa bakit kaya hindi na lang sumunod dun sa clinic. </p><p> </p><p>"O, bakit? Ano ngayon kung maniwala? Love mo naman talaga siya ah. Yie!" sige pa rin sa pang-iinis si Taeil. Inis na nga si Jaehyun ayaw pa rin tigilan. Mababanatan na talaga 'to eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko sayo. Para kang tanga!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw tanga talaga kasi nakipagbreak ka dun sa tao tapos ngayon gaganyan ganyan ka diyan. Kapag ex na, ex na dapat. Sumunod ka na lang dun sa clinic kesa naiinis ka sakin. O kaya awayin mo yung malakas na nagspike. Ayun oh, si Woojin." </p><p> </p><p>"BARS YON JAEHYUN! PAYAG KA BA NON?!" natatawang sabi ni Michelle. Maging ako natatawa sa sinabi ni Taeil. Ang pasmado talaga ng bibig ng isang 'to. Realtalk na matindi yung sinabi niya.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Wala naman masyadong nangyari sa mga susunod na linggo. Mas naging busy lang kami dahil malapit na ang exams tapos holiday break. Ang nagbago lang ay.....mas naging close kami ni Taeyong. Madalas kaming sabay kumain at umuwi. </p><p> </p><p>Nasa library ako at nag-aaral habang sila Michelle ay nasa cafeteria at kumakain. Kasabay ko sila kanina pero binilisan ko ang kain ko para makatambay dito. Nabibingi ako kapag kasama ko si Michelle. Mukhang mas lumalalim relasyon nila ni Ten kaya doble ang saya at ingay niya ngayon. Dahil nga lunch break, halos walang tao sa library. May dalawang student assistant na nagbabantay dahil naglunch break yung librarian namin pero mukhang wala rin naman silang pakialam. Nagcecellphone lang at nakikinig ng music. </p><p> </p><p>Napakunot ang noo ko nang may marinig akong ingay sa likod ng shelf habang nakaupo ako at nag-aaral. Parang dalawang taong nagsasagutan. Hindi ko pinapansin noong una dahil ayoko mangialam pero hindi ako makapag-aral ng maayos dahil naririnig ko pa rin mga boses nila. This time, medyo may kalakasan na. Napabuntong-hininga ako at tumayo dala ang bottled water na binili ko sa cafeteria kanina. </p><p> </p><p>Napatigil ako sa paglalakad nang makita ko kung sino yung nagsasagutan. Si Jaehyun at Jaemi. Napatigil sila sa nang mapansin nilang nandito ako malapit sakanila. Pareho silang lumingon sa kabilang side para itago mga mukha nila. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang kayo diyan?" walang sumagot sakanilang dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Tubig." Nilapag ko ang tubig sa sahig dahil ayaw pa rin nila akong tignan. "Pampakalma. Nagkakainitan na ata kayo diyan eh." saglit na tumingin sakin si Jaemi pagkasabi non.</p><p> </p><p>Napansin kong may hawak siyang picture. Nakita niyang napansin ko yung hawak niya kaya sinamaan niya ako ng tingin. Nagulat ako don. Bakit? May nagawa ba ako? Galit ba siya? Kasi pinuntahan ko sila dito? </p><p> </p><p>"You..." akma siyang lalapit sakin pero hinawakan siya sa braso ni Jaehyun. Mas lalo tuloy akong nacurious. Anong nangyayari? May kinalaman ba sakin pinagtatalunan nila? </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi, wag dito. Mag-usap tayo ng--" malakas niyang hinawi ang kamay ni Jaehyun at naglakad na paalis sa pwesto namin. Sinundan ko lang siya ng tingin. Agad ding umalis si Jaehyun para sundan siya. Ano kaya talagang nangyayari sakanila? Bumalik na ako sa pwesto ko pagkatapos ng ilang minutong pag-iisip. Hindi ko na dapat pakialaman pa yon. Labas na ako sa gulo nila.</p><p> </p><p>"Sabi ko na nga ba andito ka lang sa library eh!" Nagulat ako nang biglang lumitaw si Taeyong sa tabi ko. Kumuha pa siya ng upuan at naglapag ng libro sa table. Akala mo naman talaga mag-aaral eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Tinataguan kasi talaga kita." pagbibiro ko sabay balik na sa librong binabasa. </p><p> </p><p>"May exam ka sa next subject? Parehas ba tayo ng teacher diyan? Reviewhin na lang kita." Sunod-sunod na tanong niya. Nawala nga yung nag-aaway eto namang makulit ang pumalit. Pero okay lang, gusto ko namang andito siya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko siya sinagot at itinulak ang mukha niya palayo sa binabasa ko. Ngumuso siya at sinandal ang pisngi sa table, mukhang bored na bored sa buhay. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy, dun ka sa kabilang side humarap, Taeyong. Wag mo ako titigan, nakakadistract." utos ko. Nakakadistract naman talaga titig niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Bawal ba? Gusto kitang titigan eh." mas pinagbuti niya pa ang pagnguso. Mukha tuloy siyang tuta na nagpapaawa. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh dali na. Doon ka sa kabilang side humarap para makapagbasa na akong maayos." Ngumuso siya for the last time at no choice na sumunod. Doon na siya humarap sa kabilang side para hindi ako maistorbo. Napangiti tuloy ako habang nagbabasa. </p><p> </p><p>Nang magbell, niligpit ko na ang mga gamit ko para dumiretso na sa room. Sabay pa rin kami ni Taeyong. Tapos na pala sila magquiz dito sa Physics. 20 items daw tapos puro solving. Sabi niya madali lang naman daw pero kinabahan pa rin ako. Nakapagreview naman ako pero madalas kapag may solving na ganito namemental block ako sa kalagitnaan ng pagsasagot.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkapasok ko ng room ay dumiretso na ako sa upuan ko at nagready para sa quiz. Nagsuot din ako ng jacket kasi malapit sa aircon ang pwesto namin at malamig. Nasa tabi ko si Michelle at mahimbing na natutulog. Tinulugan yung nirereview. Tignan niyo mamaya magrereklamo yan na wala siyang nasagot. </p><p> </p><p>Nagsibalikan na sa kanya kanyang pwesto ang lahat nang pumasok ang teacher namin. Pinapatago na lahat ng gamit sa desk ng biglang nagvibrate ang phone ko. Saglit kong tinignan kung sino ang nagmessage. </p><p> </p><p>Lee Taeyong : Goodluck sa quiz, Mari. Galingan mo. ♡ </p><p> </p><p>Magrereply sana ako para magpasalamat kaso napansin ata ng teacher namin sa harapan ang ginagawa ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Miss Cho, first warning! Next time na mahuli kitang gumagamit ng phone kukuhanin ko na yan." </p><p> </p><p>Tumango na lang ako at nagsorry. Itinago ko na rin ang phone ko. Mamaya ko na lang siyang uwian rereplyan.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Medyo mahirap yung quiz, pero okay lang kasi mas madami naman akong alam kesa sa hindi. Ang mahalaga tapos na, wala na akong iisipin. </p><p> </p><p>Boring mga sumunod na subject. Puro discussion lang at short seatworks. Inaantok lang ako. Nakatulog pa nga ako sa last period. Nang sumapit ang Homeroom nagbigay lang ng ilan reminders para sa nalalapit na examination week. Pinapaayos na rin samin mga laman ng lockers para hindi na maulit yung dati na kinailangan pa naming bumalik ng Sabado para iuwi mga laman.</p><p> </p><p>"Mari, wala kayong practice ng banda di ba? Kain tayo sa labas!" Umakbay sakin si Michelle at sabay kaming lumabas ng room. Tinignan ko ang phone ko at nakitang wala namang panibagong text si Taeyong. Sinabihan ko na lang siya na kakain kami ni Michelle kaya baka hindi kami sabay umuwi. </p><p> </p><p>"Sama ako sainyo mga badette!" malakas na sigaw ni Lisa at sumiksik samin ni Michelle. "Saan kayo? Sama ako sainyo dali! Bored ako sa buhay! Absent si Eunbi wala akong kasama." </p><p> </p><p>Sa haba ng paglalakad namin simula 4th floor hanggang sa gate ng SMU hindi kami nakapagdesisyon kung saan kakain kaya bandang huli sa nauwi lang kami sa fishballan nila Michelle at Lisa. Wala namang kaso sakin yon kasi nakakakain naman ako ng ganito. At isa pa nagtitipid ako, binawasan ni Dad ang allowance ko at hindi pa rin niya binabalik sa dati. </p><p> </p><p>"MARI!" Napatigil ako sa dapat pagkagat na sa fishball nang marinig ko ang pagtawag sakin ni Taeyong. Tumatakbo siya palapit sa amin na parang bata. "Penge!" </p><p> </p><p>Nakatingin lang si Michelle at Lisa sa akin at sunod naman kay Taeyong. Pareho silang ngumunguya ngayon. Nagtataka siguro sila kung paano nalaman ni Taeyong kung nasaan kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Tinext ko siya. Hehe." alanganing sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice naman! May pag-update kung nasaan. Boyfriend?" tinapik agad ni Lisa balikat ni Taeyong. "Umamin na ba si Jaera?" </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat si Taeyong sa tanong ni Lisa. Napaubo naman kami parehas ni Michelle. Eto talagang babaeng 'to! Pahamak! Nakakahiya! </p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Anong aaminin?" curious na tanong ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Na ano--" hindi ko na pinatapos sa pagsasalita si Lisa at agad na hinatak palayo si Taeyong. Naguguluhang nagpahatak naman siya. Tumakbo lang kami ng tumakbo hanggang sa makarating kami sa bus stop. </p><p> </p><p>"Wooooh, hingal na hingal ako don!" kapos hininga na sabi ko. Agad naman niya akong inabutan ng panyo at tubig. Kinuha ko agad yon at uminom sabay punas ng pawis. </p><p> </p><p>"Pulang pula mukha mo. Para kang nagmumurang kamatis." natatawang sabi niya habang nakaturo sa mukha ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Wag ka nga! Eh sa mainit! Ano magagawa ko!" sagot ko at sinamaan siya ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Talaga? Yun lang?" nang-iinis na tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo nga. Saka bakit ba? Pangit ba tignan?" conscious na sabi ko sabay kapa ng salamin sa bag. </p><p> </p><p>Kasalukuyan kong sinisipat ang mukha ko salamin ng kunin niya ito at hilahin ako palapit sa kanya. Nang dahil sa gulat, hindi agad ako nakareact. Nakatitig lang ako sakanya habang siya nakangiti sa akin. Narinig ko na rin ang busina ng paparating na bus. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman. Cute mo nga tignan eh." tumatawa niyang sabi sabay kindat. Kasabay ng malakas na pagpreno ng bus sa tapat namin ang malakas na pagkabog din ng dibdib ko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning : Violence and verbal abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wala kaming klase dahil botohan para sa mga susunod na members ng Student Council. Mamayang hapon naman ay announcement na agad ng winners pagkatapos magtally kaya halos lahat ng estudyante ay pakalat kalat lang sa campus pagkatapos bumoto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nasa Students Lounge kami ngayon. Ako, si Doyoung at Jaehyun. Mainit kaya dito muna kami tumambay. Nagbabasa lang ako ng libro habang sila mga nakatutok sa cellphone. Sabay silang nagaadik sa isang sikat na anime ngayon, yung Haikyu. Naririnig ko rin yan kay Michelle eh. Pinipilit niya din ako na manood niyan pero hindi ko mabigyan ng time. Nagaadvance study kasi ako after class dahil malapit na ang exams. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nasa ganong lagay kami nang biglang lumapit samin si Nayeon. Hingal na hingal at pawis na pawis. Napatigil sa panonood yung dalawa, nasa kanya ang buong atensyon. Para siyang nagpapanic na ewan. Agad ko siyang inabutan ng tissue sa bag ko at inalok ng tubig. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you seen Jaemi? Kanina ko pa siya hinahanap eh. Sabi pupunta lang daw sa gym eh wala naman dun." tanong samin ni Nayeon habang nagpupunas ng pawis at pinapaypayan sarili. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lost and found ba kami ha? Malay namin asaan si Maritess." sagot ni Doyoung. Nahawa na kay Taeil sa pagtawag ng Maritess kay Jaemi. "Itext o tawagan mo kaya. Mamaya nasa library na pala natutulog." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Si Jihyo ba asaan? Baka naman sila ang magkasama? Sa cafeteria? Nacheck mo na ba?" sunod sunod na tanong ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nasa dance studio si Jihyo kasama si Lisa. Actually andoon kaming tatlo kanina after bumoto. Nagpaalam lang si Jaemi na may aasikasuhin sa gym tapos ang tagal bumalik." sagot ni Nayeon at nagpalinga linga sa paligid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asaan nga kaya si Jaemi? Palagi silang magkakasamang tatlo kaya nakakapagtaka na hindi siya mahanap ngayon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh, clinic? Baka masama pakiramdam? Madalas siyang mahilo kapag mainit di ba?" singit ni Jaehyun. Tinignan siya nang nakakaloko ni Nayeon dun sabay hampas sa balikat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yie! Tanda niya pa. Hihi. Kilig naman yan! Sana all naaalala ang small details kahit na ex na." pang-iinis na sabi niya. Inulit pa niyang hinampas hampas sa balikat si Jaehyun. Awkward na tango at tawa na lang ang naisagot nung isa. Namumula na ang tenga at hindi makapagsalita sa pang-iinis sakanya. Napailing na lang ako. Tulad pa rin siya ng dati pagdating kay Jaemi. Obvious na gusto niya pa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaehyun, kung gusto mo pang balikan andito lang kami ni Jihyo. Kami bahala sayo. Magagawan natin ng paraan yan." confident na sagot ni Nayeon sabay kindat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Andito rin ang Neo kung gusto mong gumaya sa mga pabebeng highschool student na may pa-surprise sa field." nakangiting sabi ni Doyoung. Himala at nakikisama na siya sa asaran. Nag apir pa silang dalawa ni Nayeon pagkasabi niya non. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nag-asaran at kwentuhan pa kami ng ilang minuto bago namin mapagpasyahan na umakyat na sa taas. Pwedeng doon muna kami sa room o kaya naman sa library. Kahit alin sa dalawa okay sa akin kasi parehas naman akong makakapagbasa diyan at parehas din namang may aircon. Win win situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Group study kaya tayo before exams? Want niyo? Sa bahay namin! Magpapaalam ako!" aya samin ni Nayeon habang naglalakad na kami paakyat. Sa West staircase kami dadaan dahil yon ang pinakamalapit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure bang aral ang magaganap diyan?" tanong ni Doyoung. "Baka mamaya movie marathon at kainan lang ah. Wag na kung ganon." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eto naman! Ang nega mo talaga 'no?" nakairap na sagot ni Nayeon. "Siyempre aral tapos after that unwind! Pangit naman na puro aral lang. Ano masyadong seryoso sa--" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napatigil kami sa paglalakad nang may marinig kaming malakas na sigaw sa may banda ng chapel. Malapit yon sa West Staircase na dadaanan namin. Normally, kapag may class mass sa chapel hindi naman ganon kadinig pero dahil malakas yung sigaw umabot hanggang dito. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano ba! Let go of me! What's your problem!?" pamilyar yung boses sa akin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagkatinginan kaming apat at sabay sabay na sumilip sa pinagmumulan ng ingay. Nanlaki ang mata ko nang makita si Jaemi na hawak sa braso nang dalawang lalaki. Kilala ko mga 'to eh. Si Jimin at Namjoon ng Section D. Kilalang mga maloko sa batch namin. Boyfriend ni Jeongyeon yung si Jimin, kasamahan ni Jaemi sa cheerleading squad. Napalingon ako agad kay Nayeon na nanlalaki ang mata, tila na-estatwa sa kinatatayuan. Si Jaehyun naman hawak hawak na ngayon ni Doyoung, kita sa mukha niyang gusto niyang sumugod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kalma lang, tumawag na lang tayo ng teacher sa faculty para--" napatigil sa pagsasalita si Doyoung nang sumigaw nang malakas si Jimin. Galit na galit siya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bawiin mo sinabi mo kay Jeongyeon. Dahil sayo, nakikipagbreak na sakin. Tangina mo!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hah, why would I do that? I'm just telling the truth. Pwede ba Jimin, stop texting and calling me. How many times do I have to tell you na wala kang mapapala sakin? You're not my type! Hindi na magbabago yon! Patapon!" matapang na sigaw ni Jaemi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinawakan siya ng mahigpit sa dalawang braso nung si Namjoon para hindi makagalaw. Sinubukan niyang umalis pero mahigpit talaga ang pagkakahawak sakanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, nagiinarte ka? Bakit? Dahil naging girlfriend ka ni Jung?" reklamo ni Jimin at hinila ang braso ni Jaemi. "Take note, naging! Hiniwalayan ka na! Ayaw na sayo, pinagsawaan ka na kasi--" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"STOP TALKING ABOUT JAEHYUN!" inis siyang sinipa ni Jaemi sa binti ng dalawang beses. Napabitaw siya sa pagkakahawak sa braso ng kakambal ko dahil don. "Kahit naman hindi naging kami I still won't like you! As I've said earlier, patapon! What kind of love potion ba pinainom mo kay Jeongyeon at pinatulan ka?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anong sabi mo!?" lumapit ulit si Jimin at hinawakan ulit si Jaemi sa braso. "Gusto mo tawagan natin ngayon si Jaehyun ng makita mo ano yang pinagiinarte mo? Ha!? For sure, hindi ka pupuntahan non! Wala ng pakialam sayo yon! Nilaspag--" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"JAEHYUN!" sabay naming sigaw ni Doyoung at Nayeon. Sumusugod na siya ngayon papunta kay Jimin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tarantado ka! Bawiin mo yung sinabi mo!" Napasinghap ako nang bigla na lang niyang sinuntok ito. Sa sobrang lakas nabuwal ito sa pagkakatayo at sumubsob sa sahig. Agad akong tumakbo palapit sakanila kaya sumunod din yung dalawa sa likod ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napabitaw na si Namjoon kay Jaemi dahil sa takot na may nakakita na ng ginagawa nila. Aalis na sana siya ng hatakin siya sa buhok ni Jaemi at sinuntok sa magkabilang pisngi. Tinadyakan din niya ito sa magkabilang tuhod kaya napaluhod ito at natumba. Hindi pa nakuntento si Jaemi sa nangyari at buong lakas niyang binuhat yung malapit na basurahan at hinampas sa katawan nito. Halos mahulog ang panga ko sa gulat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaemi! Jaemi, ano ba!" sumingit na kami ni Nayeon ng tadyakan niya sa tagiliran si Namjoon. Inawat na namin siya at hinila palayo dahil mukhang may gusto pa siyang gawin. Napatingin ako sa gawi nila Jaehyun at inaawat na rin siya ni Doyoung. Putok na ang labi ni Jimin. Inikot ko ang mata ko sa paligid, natatakot na baka may makakita sa nangyayari. Malaking kaso 'to. Napadako ang mata ko sa tapat ng clinic. May babaeng nakatayo at umiiyak. Kung hindi ako nagkakamali, si Jeongyeon 'to. Nang magtama ang mga mata namin dali-dali siyang naglakad papalapit sa amin, kay Jimin to be exact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Walanghiya ka! So, totoo pala talaga? Ano? Kadiri ka! Wala kang kwenta! Basura! Napakasahol ng ugali mo! Sukang suka na ako sayo! Huwag na huwag ka ng lalapit sakin." sunod sunod na sigaw niya sabay tulak ng malakas kay Jimin. Walang nagawa yung gago at hinayaan na lang umalis yung girlfriend niya na ex na niya ngayon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tangina! Tignan mo na ginawa ng babaeng yan?!" Sinubukan niya pang lumapit sa amin pero agad ko siyang naharang. Hawak hawak pa rin ni Nayeon si Jaemi at ni Doyoung si Jaehyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hoy, Cho! Ano? Tumabi ka diyan. Wag ka mangiealam dito!" sigaw niya sa akin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hanggang diyan ka lang. Wag kang lalapit kay Jaemi makakatikim ka sakin." galit na sabi ko. "Wag mo na patunayan pa lalo na talagang basura ka." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muntik akong ma-out of balance nang bigla niya akong itulak. Lalapit sana si Jaehyun samin pero sinenyasan ko siya na wag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ulitin mo yung sinabi mo at sasamain ka din sakin gaya niyang babaeng yan." sabi niya sabay matalim na tinignan ang kakambal ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matalim ko siyang tinignan. "Basura ka." ulit ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napangiwi ako nang malakas niya akong itulak kaya tumumba na ako sa sahig. Napasigaw si Jaemi dahil sa nangyari. Tutulungan niya na sana akong tumayo ng itulak din siya ni Jimin, kasabay non ang paghawak niya sa kwelyo ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bitawan mo si Jaera babasagin ko na talaga mukha mong gago ka!" sigaw ni Jaehyun at akmang lalapit na naman samin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kaya ko sarili ko Jaehyun! Hayaan mo siyang ipakita kung anong klaseng tao siya. Napakapangit ng ugali mo. Mas patapon ka pa sa patapon. Walang kwenta!" mas hinigpitan niya pa ang hawak sa kwelyo ko at tinaas ang kamao niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Asaan ba kasi si Mari, Michelle? Kanina ko pa hinahanap eh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sabi nasa students longue lang daw sila kanina. Baka nagpunta na sa cafeteria yun?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nanlaki ang mata ko ng marinig ang boses ni Taeyong at Michelle. Sinubukan kong tanggalin kamay ni Jimin sa kwelyo ko pero huli na dahil nakita na kami ni Taeyong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napaawang ang labi niya sa gulat nang makita ang itsura namin. Nakasandal si Jaemi sa pader habang pinapakalma ni Nayeon, at ako nasa sahig habang nakaluhod si Jimin at hawak ang kwelyo ko. Yung tropa niyang si Nmajoon tumakbo na, dumudugo ang labi dahil sa suntok ni Jaemi. Ang daming nangyayari sa paligid pero napako ang tingin sakin ni Taeyong at sa sugat ko sa siko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bitawan mo na ako bago pa ulit magkagulo dito." sabi ko kay Jimin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi pa nakakalingon si Jimin ay hinatak na siya sa kwelyo ni Taeyong at malakas na sinuntok. Napahiga ito sa lupa, hawak ang labi niya. Agad akong tumayo para pigilan pero kinaladkad ulit siya ni Taeyong, hawak ang kwelyo ng uniporme ni Jimin habang naglalakad papunta kina Doyoung at Jaehyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hawakan niyo yang gagong yan." walang emosyong utos niya dun sa dalawa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"TAEYONG!" sigaw ko. Hinawakan ni Doyoung at Jaehyun sa magkabilang braso si Jimin habang kumukuha ng kahoy sa gilid si Taeyong sa gilid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narinig ko ang nagpapanic na sigaw ni Michelle at Nayeon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ANO BA TAEYONG BITAWAN MO NGA YAN!" sigaw ko. "KAYO RING DALAWA!" turo ko kay Doyoung at Jaehyun. "BITAWAN NIYO NA YANG SI JIMIN!" Parang walang naririnig si Taeyong at kinuha pa iyong bakal sa gilid. Naglakad siya palapit kay Jimin pero napahinto rin nang biglang may humatak sakanya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tama na yan. Kumalma ka, Yong." si Yuta. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakahinga ako nang maluwag nang dumating siya, kasama si Ten. Agad nilang kinausap dalawa si Jimin at pinaalis na. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anong iniisip mo? Ihahampas mo sakanya yang kahoy at bakal? Paano kapag napuruhan mo yon? Baka hindi ka makagraduate!" pinagalitan ni Yuta si Taeyong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi ko naman itutuloy yon. Tatakutin ko lang naman. Gago eh." nakayukong sagot ni Taeyong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napahawak ako sa dibdib ko. Takot na takot ako kanina at parang lalabas ang puso ko sa dibdib ko sa kaba. Akala ko mawawala na sa sarili niya si Taeyong. Kinabahan ako kasi baka ma-expel siya at hindi makagraduate kung tinuloy niya yon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pumunta na kayong clinic. Lalo ka na." turo ni Ten kay Jaemi. "O kaya iuwi mo na yan, Nayeon. Nanginginig na oh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need, I can manage." mahinang sabi ni Jaemi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tama si Ten, Jaemi. Umuwi ka na. Ako na magpapaliwanag sa adviser natin." singit ni Doyoung. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said, I can manage!" inis na sigaw ni Jaemi. "Bakit pa kasi kayo nakialam especially you!" galit na tumingin siya kay Jaehyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaemi, gusto lang naman--" napatigil ako sa pagsasalita ng bigla siyang sumigaw at sinuklay ang buhok gamit ang kamay. Nanginginig pa rin siya hanggang ngayon. Muli siyang hinawakan ni Nayeon at hinagod sa likod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh, guys...nagtatally na sila ng votes." napatingin kami sa gilid kung nasaan si Michelle. "Pasok na tayo sa loob?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabilis na inayos ni Jaemi ang sarili niya, conscious sa itsura. Nauna silang maglakad paalis ni Nayeon, sumunod na ako sakanila. Napatigil sila sa paglalakad nang hawakan ni Jaehyun si Jaemi sa braso. Walang emosyong siyang nag-angat ng tingin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dumudugo knuckles at tuhod mo." sabi ni Jaehyun. "Sa clinic kayo pumunta." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinakabahan ako mamaya o bukas dahil baka magsumbong yung sila Jimin at mapunta kaming lahat sa guidance dahil sa nangyari ngayon. Issue nanaman 'to! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do you care?" maikling tanong ni Jaemi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Panyo..." Inilabas ni Jaehyun ang panyo niya at ibinalot yun sa kamao ng kakambal ko. Nakahinto lang ako at pinapanood sila. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari, tara na!" sigaw ni Michelle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nauna na akong maglakad sakanila. Huminto ako sa tapat ni Taeyong at pinagpagan ang polo niya. "Sabay tayong umuwi mamaya." nakangiting sabi ko at tumalikod na rin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari, wait." Napatigil ako sa paglalakad at lumingon sakanya. Ilang segundo siyang tumitig sakin bago naglakad palapit. "Dumudugo siko mo." Hinawakan niya ito at naglabas ng band aid sa bulsa niya bago umalis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit mo naman ginawa yun, Taeyong? Paano kung may dumating na teacher, ha?" </p><p> </p><p>Naglalakad na kami ngayon pauwi ni Taeyong. Maagang natapos ang announcement ng bagong officers ng Student Council. </p><p> </p><p>"Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Sinaktan ka niya eh! Tama lang na gawin ko sakanya yun. Kung hindi lang dumating si Yuta...nako talaga!" pagrarason niya sakin. </p><p> </p><p>Napailing na lang ako at napatingin sa kamao niyang nakatago sa bulsa ng pantalon niya. Hinatak ko ang palapulsuhan niya para pilit na mailabas ang kamay niya. Nagulat siya sa ginawa ko kaya napatigil siya sa paglalakad. </p><p> </p><p>Nang magtagumpay ako na mailabas ito, hinawakan ko ang daliri niya at hinatak ito. Napasigaw siya nang malakas. Sabi na eh! Napuruhan ang yung isa niyang daliri. Masama ko siyang tinignan. Agad naman niyang hinatak ang kamay niya sa kin at nag-iwas ng tingin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ako na bahala diyan. May emergency kit sa bahay kaya magagamot ko sarili ko." sabi niya at naglakad na ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Napairap na lang ako at sumunod na ulit sa kanya sa paglalakad. </p><p> </p><p>"Basta huwag mo na uulitin yon ha. Baka sa susunod maabutan na talaga tayo ng teachers tapos masuspend o maexpel ka. Graduating pa naman tayo." sabi ko ulit. Tinignan niya lang ako saglit at tumango-tango na para bang wala siyang gana at napilitan lang siya na sumang-ayon sa sinasabi ko. Tigas talaga ng ulo! Para sa kapakanan niya din naman 'to! </p><p> </p><p>"Alanganaman na wala akong gawin kanina habang hawak ka niya sa kwelyo? Kung sa labas lang ng school nangyari yon talagang babasagin namin ni Jaehyun mukha non!" Sarkastiko siyang tumawa pagkasabi non at nagsipa ng mga batong nadadaanan namin. </p><p> </p><p>Hinatid niya ako hanggang sa kanto papasok sa amin. Gusto ko sana siyang ayain na magdinner sa bahay kaso baka kung ano isipin ni Manang. Mamaya magsumbong pa yung kay Dad, mahirap na. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkauwi ko, naabutan ko si Manang na nakahiga sa sofa at natutulog. Tahimik kong binaba ang bag ko sa bakanteng sofa at dumiretso sa kusina para uminom ng tubig. </p><p> </p><p>"Naku! Andiyan ka na pala, Marielle! Hindi ko namalayan. Napasarap tulog ko." bungad sakin ni Manang pagkabalik ko sa salas. Napatingin ako sakanya at napansing mukhang pagod na pagod siya ngayong araw. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang, manang. Pahinga muna kayo sa kwarto. Ako na bahala rito." malambing sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"May sugat ka!" nagpapanic na turo niyo sa siko ko. "Naku! Saan mo nakuha yan? Nakipag-away ka ba? Lagot tayo kapag nakita yan ng daddy mo!" </p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ko na lang yon at umiling para sabihing wala lang yon. "Hindi po ako nakipag-away. Ako na bahala, manang. Pahinga na muna kayo." Naghilamos ako saglit at dumiretso kaagad ng kusina para maghanap ng makakain. Naglabas na lang ako ng dalawang lata ng meat loaf at dalawang itlog para iprito. Madali lang naman magprito kaya maya-maya tapos na ako sa ginagawa ko. Tinawag ko na si Manang at nagsimulang maghain para sa hapunan.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ba bibisita ulit dito yung kakambal mo at si Ma'am Nathalia? Matagal tagal na rin simula nung nagkasama sama kayo ah." tanong niya sakin. "Sana naman sa Pasko magkakasama kayo rito."</p><p> </p><p>"Busy po sila eh. Lalo na si Mom. Madami inaasikaso sa business." sagot ko. "Aayain ko na lang po si Jaemi rito kapag nagkaroon ng pagkakataon." </p><p> </p><p>"Tama yan. Kasi baka kapag kinasal na ulit si Ma'am Nathalia mahirapan ng maisingit yang mga ganyang bagay. Siyempre magkakaroon na siya ng bagong pamilya." </p><p> </p><p>Napaisip ako sa mga sinabi niya. Kapag ba kinasal ulit si Mom magkakasama sama pa ulit kami? O katulad ng ibang pamilya na hindi na? Bigla tuloy akong nalungkot. Parang sa 19 years ng buhay ko bilang pa lang sa daliri pagkakataon na kumain kami ng sabay sabay. </p><p> </p><p>Si Dad ang tumayong nanay sa kin simula nung maghiwalay sila. Ang mga ka-edad ko kapag family day may mga kasamang nanay pero ako wala. Ilang beses bang noong gradeschool kailangang madala ng complete recent family picture pero wala akong maipakita? Hindi ko na nabilang. Hindi ko naman sinisisi si Mama o si Papa pero may mga pagkakataon na napapaisip ako na kung hindi sila naghiwalay, paano kaya buhay naming kambal ngayon? Siguro katulad ng iba close na close kami at hindi mapaghiwalay. </p><p> </p><p>"Pagkatapos mo kumain iwanan mo na lang dyan at ako na maghuhugas. Baka sabihin ng Daddy mo hindi ko ginagawa nang maayos trabaho ko rito." </p><p> </p><p>Saka ko lang nagamot ang sugat ko nang matapos kong maglinis ng kwarto at maligo. Napabuntong hininga na lang ako at saka nagbuklat ng libro para mag-advance reading. 10pm na ako natapos pero bandang 12am na ako dinalaw ng antok. Puyat nanaman akong papasok neto bukas. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" Kumakaway na tawag sakin ni Taeyong sa may tapat ng school gate. Parehas kaming late ngayon. Nang makalapit ako sakanya nakita kong nakabandage na ang palapulsuhan niya at isang daliri. Mabuti naman at tinupad niya yung sinabi niya kahapon. Ang kaso dahil sa itsura ng kamay niya ngayon mas mukha siyang galing sa pakikipagsuntukan. </p><p> </p><p>Sabay kaming naglakad papasok ng school. Wala na masyadong tao bukod sa school grounds bukod sa mga iilan pang kasabayan naming late na. Nahagip ng mata ko na naglalakad sa may unahan namin si Jaemi at Jihyo. Kaparehas ni Taeyong may benda rin ang palapulsuhan ng kakambal ko. Umiling-iling ako. Bumabangon nanaman sa dibdib ko ang inis sa ginawa ni Jimin kahapon. Laking perwisyo. </p><p> </p><p>Nagbaling na lang ako ng tingin kay Taeyong at napansing maluwag ang necktie na suot niya. Nagmamadali siguro sa pagpasok 'to kanina. Bukas din ang unang butones ng polo niya. Siguro dahil sa instincts ko, inabot ko ang butones ng polo niya at inayos na rin ang necktie niya. Napatigil kami sa paglalakad. Na-estatwa siyang nakatitig sa akin. Pansin kong medyo namumula ang mukha niya, siguro dahil sa init? O dahil sa ginawa ko? Ngumiti na lang ako sa kanya at nauna na sa paglalakad. </p><p> </p><p>Hanggang sa paakyat na kami ng room pagkagaling sa SFO ay tahimik pa rin siya at hindi makatingin sa kin. Ang awkward tuloy. Para akong may ginawa sa kanyang mali kahit wala naman. Magsasalita na sana ako para basagin ang katahimikan pero naunahan niya ako.</p><p> </p><p>"Una ka na sa room niyo, Mari. Mag-CR lang ako saglit." paalam niya. Sasagot pa lang sana ako pero agad na siyang nauna sa paglalakad papunta sa boys CR. Kumunot ng bahagya ang noo ko at tinitigan siya hanggang sa makapasok siya sa loob. </p><p> </p><p>Ano ba nangyayari dun? Ganoon ba ka-awkward yung ginawa ko? First time bang may gumawa nun sakanya? </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin ako sa orasan at nakitang 8:15am na. Umiling na lang ako at naglakad na papasok sa room namin. Mahaba pa naman ang maghapon at may practice din kami sa banda. Mamayang ko na lang siya kakausapin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long time, no see! Hahahaha! Sorry sa matagal na update and sorry kung maikli lang. I promise to update again sa mga susunod na araw. ❤ Stay safe sa ating lahat. Love lots! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi! Bakit hindi mo ako pinapansin? Galit ba sa kin?" Nasa cafeteria kami ngayon at lunch break. As usual, kami lang dalawa ni Michelle ang kumakain. Nakitable lang samin ulit sila Nayeon, Jihyo at Jaemi. Kaming lima lang originally ang kumakain dito ng biglang dumating si Jeongyeon. Nakaupo siya sa tabi ni Nayeon at kasulukuyang kinukulit si Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"No. Why would I be mad at you? Did you do something wrong? Saka di ba dapat malungkot ka ngayon? You just found out yesterday that your boyfriend cheated on you." tanong ni Jaemi habang pinagsasabay ang pagcecellphone at pagkain. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Ako malulungkot? Bakit naman?" nagtatakang tanong niya pabalik. "Hindi naman ako ang nawalan. Siya! Sa ganda kong 'to marami pa akong makikilalang lalaki ano! Sa ngayon, study's first muna ako!" Nilagay pa niya ang dalawang kamay sa pisngi habang nakangiti. </p><p> </p><p>Study first huh. Hindi naman ako kausap niya kaya hindi na lang ako nagsalita. Nagbasa na lang ako ng dala-dala kong reviewer dahil may quiz mamaya. Mabuti naman at hindi nalulungkot si Jeongyeon dahil sa nangyari. Hindi deserve ng lalaki na yun na iyakan. Seryoso akong nagbabasa ng tumunog ang phone ko at lumabas sa display ang pangalan ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>From : Taeyong </p><p>Hindi raw pumasok yung si Jimin sabi nila Jaehyun. Sayang. </p><p> </p><p>Aba. Sira-ulong 'to. Anong sayang? At paano kaya nila nalaman? Hinahunting ba nila? Mukhang may binabalak pa silang kung ano.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng klase uuwi na sana kami ni Michelle ng ipatawag ako ni Mr. Esguerra sa faculty room. Akala ko tungkol sa grades ko sa PE ang dahilan pero tatanungin lang pala niya ako na kung gusto kong sumali sa sports competition sa weekend. Injured daw kasi yung isa naming player na si SinB kaya kung pwede na ako muna ang substitute. Napanood pala niya laban ko noong Intersection kaya naisipan niya akong alukin na maging setter pansamantala. Start ng practice bukas. Wala naman ako gaanong gagawin sa mga susunod na araw at wala rin naman daw muna practice sa banda kaya pumayag ako. </p><p> </p><p>Iyon lang ang inatupag ko hanggang sa dumating na nga ang weekend. Sa SMU court lang gaganapin kaya hindi na namin kailangang dumayo pa sa ibang school. Nagwarm up lang kami saglit tapos sinabihan na kaming magpalit ng jersey. Nagulat ako nang makita na pumasok sa court sina Doyoung at Taeyong. May dalang camera si Doyoung habang si Taeyong naman may dalang isang malaking water jog. Agad siyang ngumiti at kumaway sakin. Wow, ang saya niya ah. Samantalang ako kinakabahan kaya hindi ko magawang ngumiti pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>Nang magsimula na ang laro, ginawa ko lang lahat ng itinuro sa akin noong practice. Okay na naman yon. Nakakapuntos naman kami at lahat ng set ko nasasalo naman ng mga team mates ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Cho!" sigaw ng captain ng Volleyball team, si Yuju. Inabangan ko na agad ang bola papunta sa akin bago tumingin sa gilid ko. Dahil walang tao, tumalon ako at mahinang tinulak ang bola papunta sa kabilang court gamit ang isang kamay. Hindi nahabol ng kalaban namin bago tumama iyon sa sahig kaya nagkapuntos ulit kami. </p><p> </p><p>"Bago ka sa team? Ikaw ba pumalit kay SinB?" tanong ng player sa kabila. </p><p> </p><p>"Substitute lang ako. Injured siya." maikli kong sagot at tumalikod na. Mukhang nainis ata siya sa way ng pagsagot ko kaya napalakas ang hampas niya ng bola sa gawi ko. Na-receive ko naman agad yon pero sumakit ang palapulsuhan ko sa lakas ng hampas niya. </p><p> </p><p>Magagaling ang mga kasama ni SinB sa team kaya hindi na ako nagtaka na manalo kami. Tuwang-tuwa rin sila sakin kasi magaling daw akong maglaro kahit na substitute lang. Nagpahinga lang kami ng 30minutes tapos nagpractice na ulit para sa isa pang laban mamayang hapon. </p><p> </p><p>"Magaling ka pala magvolleyball, Jaera! Ikaw na talaga!" pang-aasar ni Doyoung habang hawak ang camera niya. Inirapan ko siya at kinuha ang towel sa bag ko. Umupo ako sa tabi ni Taeyong at nagtanggal ng knee support ko. Saglit siyang tumitig sakin at saka nag-abot ng tubig. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayusin mo pictures Doyoung ha! Kapag ayan pangit i-delete mo na lang. Wag mo na i-upload pa." Hindi ako mapakali kanina pa dahil sa pagkuha niya ng mga litrato. Idagdag pa na kasama niya si Taeyong. Nakakahiya! Pakiramdam ko lahat ng kuha niya sa akin ay pangit. </p><p> </p><p>"Magaganda yung pictures!" pagtatanggol niya sa sarili niya. "Saka kahit naman pangit 'to, maganda ka pa rin sa mga mata ni Taeyong." </p><p> </p><p>Wala akong maisip na sagot sa sinabi niya kaya hinampas ko na lang siya ng tuwalyang hawak ko. "Pangit mo! Umayos ka sa pagkuha ng litrato!" </p><p> </p><p>Sumaglit kami sa canteen para kumain. After ko makapagpababa ng kinain bumalik na ako sa court para magwarm-up. Nang dumating na ang mga players galing ibang school, naglaro na ulit kami. Tuwing ako ang magseserve rinig na rinig ko ang sigaw nila Doyoung at Taeyong. Parang gusto ko tuloy sila iumpog sa pader. </p><p> </p><p>"Go, Jaera! Isipin mo nambabae si Taeyong para mas lumakas ang pagseserve mo!" sigaw ulit ni Doyoung pagkatapos ko tumira.</p><p> </p><p>Lintek na! Pinangako kong sasamain talaga siya kapag nanalo kami kaya after ng laban sakanya ako dumiretso. Malaki ang ngiti niya nang makita akong papalapit sakanila pero nawala yon ng pinaghahampas ko siya at pinuluputan ng tuwalya sa leeg. </p><p> </p><p>"Grabe ka Jaera! Papatayin mo ba ako! Ha?" reklamo niya ng bitawan ko siya. Humawak siya leeg niya habang naghahabol ng hininga. </p><p> </p><p>"Ingay mo kanina. Kakahiya ka!" inis na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw mo ba na i-cheer ka namin? Saka tama lang yon! Para alam na ni Taeyong dadanasin niya kapag nambabae siya!" sigaw niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Baka mambabae!" sabay na sigaw namin pabalik sakanya ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin kami sa isa't isa. Naputol lang ang tinginan namin nang tawagin ako ni Mr. Esguerra. Pinuri at kinongratulate niya performance ko sa laro kanina. </p><p> </p><p>Pagod na pagod ako sa laro kaya uwing uwi na ako. Naghilamos lang ako saglit at umakyat sa band room. Andito pala sila Jaehyun kanina pa, nagpapractice. Sisilip lang sana ako para magpalamig at magpaalam na pagkatapos pero nakatulog ako sa sofa. Pagkagising ko, nakasandal na ang ulo ko sa balikat ni Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"Uwi na tayo? Nauna na sila eh." Isang oras din pala akong nakatulog!</p><p> </p><p>First time ko matagtag ng ganito. Habang naglalakad tuloy kami pababa feeling ko susuko na ang binti ko. Hinilot hilot ko iyon kaya saglit akong napatigil sa paglalakad. Napatigil din si Taeyong at naglakad palapit sa akin. Nakasabit ang camera na hawak ni Doyoung kanina sa leeg niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Piggy back ride kita gusto mo? Ang bagal mo maglakad eh." sabi niya sabay luhod sa harapan ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nakapagpalit nanaman ako ng t-shirt kaya hindi na ako gaanong amoy pawis. Napapagod na talaga ako kaya pumayag ako sa gusto niya. Pinaikot ko na lang ang braso ko sa leeg niya, inaantok na. 5pm na kaya wala na masyadong tao sa school grounds. </p><p> </p><p>"Kumain ka marami pag-uwi mo ah. Mukhang pagod na pagod ka eh." sabi niya sa akin habang naglalakad. </p><p> </p><p>"YES BOSS TAEYONG!" sagot ko at nagkunwari pang sasaludo kahit na hindi naman niya makikita. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari...bukod kay Jaehyun wala ka na bang ibang crush?" biglaang tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Ibang crush?" sumilip ako sa mukha niya at nakitang nakagat siya sa mga labi niya habang naghihintay ng sagot. Tumingin din siya sa akin pabalik pero agad din siyang nag-iwas nang makitang malapit ang mukha ko sa kanya. "Bakit mo naman natanong bigla?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wala lang. Curious lang ako. Sabi ni Jaehyun kahapon may iba ka na raw crush eh. Kilala ko raw." </p><p> </p><p>Wow. Ang daldal rin pala ni Jaehyun, ano? Nahiya pang sabihin na taga-Neo rin para mas halata na kung sino.</p><p> </p><p>"Kung ano-ano naman sinasabi non! Wag mo yung pansinin. Projection niya lang yan dahil sa break up nila ni Jaemi." sabi ko naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Ano nga? Okay lang naman kung ano eh...." bitin niyang sabi. </p><p> </p><p>"Kung ano?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kung hindi pa rin ako. Sino ba naman ako di ba. Ako lang naman 'to si Lee Taeyong na--." Sinabunutan ko tuloy siya bigla kaya napasigaw siya. "Aray ko naman Mari! Masakit yon!" </p><p> </p><p>"Kung ano-ano kasi sinasabi mo! Hindi nakakatuwa! Para kang tanga diyan. Drama mo ha!" nakairap na sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Pero seryoso Mari okay lang talaga. Hindi naman talaga kita mapipilit kung talagang hindi mo ako gusto." This time seryoso na ang tono niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Luh! Sasabihin ko pa naman na sana sino bago kong crush tapos gumaganyan ka diyan. Yoko na tuloy." </p><p> </p><p>"So, totoo nga na may iba ka ng nagugustuhan after Jaehyun? Sino? Baka mamaya si Doyoung yan ah!" </p><p> </p><p>DOYOUNG!? Saan naman nanggaling yun? Natawa ako sa iniisip niya kaya hinampas ko siya sa balikat. Napa-aray nanaman siya dahil don.</p><p> </p><p>"Secret! Walang clue!" tumatawang sabi ko. "Sabihin ko sa pasko!" </p><p> </p><p>"Pasko? Bakit sa pasko pa? Daya naman!" bugnot na tanong niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Para Merry Christmas!" tawang-tawang sagot ko with matching hand gestures pa at sabay kaming natawa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Pagbalik namin sa school after the weekend, nagkaroon naman ng laban ang varsity kaya nagkakagulo ang mga estudyante para makanood sa gym namin. Nahatak ako ni Michelle na manood dahil kasama sa lalaban si Ten. Manlilibre din daw ito kapag nanalo sila. </p><p> </p><p>"For sure naman na mananalo sila. Magaling kaya varsity players ng SMU. Dodoblehin nila score ng kalaban, pustahan." sabi ni Naeun. Malaki ang tiwala ng school sa basketball team namin. Ilang taon na kaya kami na palaging champion.</p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko naman yun! Pero siyempre need ko manood para support kay Ten!" sabi ni Michelle sabay ayos ng upo sa bleachers. Tinext ko kanina si Taeyong na nasa gym ako at ang sabi niya, hahabol na lang sila sa panonood dahil nasa band room sila. </p><p> </p><p>Tapos na sa warm up routine ang team kaya nakaupo lang sila doon at nagkwewentuhan. Navy blue ang kulay ng jersey namin. Si Ten at Yuta lang ang kilala ko doon. Nagsusuot na sila ng knee support ngayon habang nagtatawanan. Feeling ko sila lang naman ang inaabangan ng halos karamihan ng mga babaeng manonood. Ngayon ko lang din sila makikitang maglaro. Hindi kasi ako mahilig manood ng basketball games. </p><p> </p><p>Nang magsimula ang laro, sa team agad namin ang bola. Malakas ang sigawan sa court dahil sa pangyayaring yon. Nanlaki ang mata ko at kung todo hiyaw naman si Michelle dahil sa sunod-sunod na pagshoot ng three points ni Ten. Umpisa pa lang tuloy ay tambak na tambak na kaagad ang kalaban. </p><p> </p><p>"Halimaw talaga grabe. Ang galing!" sabi ni Naeun. </p><p> </p><p>Base sa score board obvious naman na mananalo kami. Wala ng thrill kahit manood pa ako kaya kaya tumayo at nagpaalam ako kay Michelle na pupuntahan sila Taeyong sa band room. Kinuha ko ang bag ko at nagexcuse sa mga madadaanan kong estudyante. </p><p> </p><p>Nakita ko agad si Taeyong pagpasok. Tumutugtog lang pala sila dito. Akala ko naman may seryosong meeting na nagaganap. May hawak na electric guitar si Jaehyun at Taeyong at parehas na nakaupo sa lamesa. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano kamusta? Lamang na lamang ba team natin?" tanong niya pagkaupo ko sa sofa sa tapat nila. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo. Magaling si Ten eh. Sunod-sunod three points agad." sagot ko. "Ano tinutugtog niyo? Sa Drums ka di ba? Bakit may electric guitar kang hawak?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kung ano-ano lang." inayos niya yung pagkakahawak sa gitara bago ito ipatong saglit sa lamesa. "Nag-aaral ako maggitara eh. Natutunan ko na yung When You Say Nothing At All." sabi niya at muling hinawakan yung gitara. Nakaupo lang ako roon habang tumutugtog siya. Ngayon ko lang siya nakitang gumamit at tumugtog ng gitara. Si Jaehyun kasi normally ang gumagamit nito kasi siya ang bassist. </p><p> </p><p>"May request ka ba, Mari? Sabihin mo lang." tanong niya sakin habang nakangisi. </p><p> </p><p>Umiling ako sakanya at tinignan ang oras. Patapos na siguro yung laro sa baba. Tumambay lang ako roon at pinanood silang magjamming. Puro kanta ng Eraserheads at Silent Sanctuary. Ngayon ko lang nalaman na maganda rin pala boses ni Jungwoo at Taeil. Pati si Doyoung din kaso parang nahihiya pa siya kaya hindi gaanong kumakanta. </p><p> </p><p>Umalis lang ako ng makatanggap ng message mula kay Michelle. Gutom na raw siya kaya sabay na kaming kumain. </p><p> </p><p>"Panalo tayo! YES!" masayang bungad sakin ni Michelle at Lisa. Magkasama pala sila. Inabutan nila ako ng banana milk. Kinuha ko naman agad yon at ininuman. </p><p> </p><p>"HOY SAMPU! CONGRATULATIONS!" biglang sigaw ni Lisa. </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon ako sa tinitignan niya at nakita si Ten kasama si Yuta. "Thanks Lisa!" sabi ni Ten kay Lisa. "Sasama ba kayo? Manlilibre ako ngayon." </p><p> </p><p>Agad na sumagot ng oo si Michelle sabay hatak sakin kaya wala akong choice kung hindi sumama. Umuwi na si Lisa kasi may private lessons pa raw siyang aattendan. Confirmed, rich kid talaga. </p><p> </p><p>Akala ko kung saan manlilibre si Ten pero sa cafeteria lang pala. Tag-isa kaming lasagna with drinks. Saka na lang daw sa mamahaling restaurant after exams. </p><p> </p><p>"Buy 1 take 1 talaga kayong magbestfriend ano." sabi niya sa amin. </p><p> </p><p>"May reklamo ka ba?" nakataas ang kilay na tanong ni Michelle. "Kung asaan ako, andoon si Mari. At kung asaan si Mari, andoon ako. Ayaw mo ba na kasama bestfriend ko, ha?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi no! Ang cute lang! Para kayong promo. Pero siyempre mas cute kapag tayong dalawa ang magkasama." tumatawang sabi niya sabay kindat kay Michelle. Kilig na kilig naman ang katabi ko habang pulang-pula ang mukha. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Uwian na. Andito kaming ngayon sa cafe malapit sa SMU. Andito ang buong Neo except Taeyong and Mark. Kasama din namin sa table sina Nayeon at Jihyo with Jeongyeon. Wala si Jaemi kasi may inaasikaso saglit kasama si Miss Hyo. Susunod na lang daw mamaya. Si Michelle at Ten naman nauna na. Hashtag Babe Time daw. Eh palagi naman silang nagkakasama at nagkakausap.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeongyeon.....hindi mo ba talaga sasagutin mga text at tawag ko? Ayaw mo na ba talaga ako makausap?" </p><p> </p><p>Obvious ang pagsama ng mood ni Jeongyeon dahil sa paglapit ng ex niyang si Jimin kasama ang tropa nito. Kumuha pa ito ng bakanteng upuan para lang makatabi sa amin. Mukhang wala sa wisyo ang bwisit at nagpapaawa ang mukha. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala na tayong dapat pag-usapan. Wag ka manggulo dito. Utang na loob." inis na sagot ni Jeongyeon. Napangisi naman ako dahil don. Ayan, buti nga. Gago ka kasi eh. Pa-sad boi ka ngayon para kaawaan ka. Tanga na lang mahuhulog sa ganyang galawan. </p><p> </p><p>"Ganon ganon na lang yun? Wala ka na agad pakialam sakin? Parang wala naman tayong pinagsamahan." pagpapaawa ulit ni Jimin. "Mahal na mahal kita Jeongyeon. Maniwala ka naman. Hindi na ako nambababae. Kahit itanong mo pa sa tropa ko." Halos masuka ako sa narinig ko! Anong kapal ng mukha meron siya para maggaganito? Hindi ba siya nahihiya? </p><p> </p><p>"Nakakawalang gana na dito. Tara na. Gusto ko na umuwi." pag-ayan samin ni Jeongyeon. Tumayo na siya at akmang aalis nang hawakan siya ni Jimin sa braso para pigilan. "Jimin, ano ba-" </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede pala basura dito? You're here eh." Nagulat ako nang biglang dumating si Jaemi at naglapag ng bag sa lamesa. Napabitaw tuloy si Jimin kay Jeongyeon. Tinignan pa niya mula ulo hanggang paa si Jimin bago sarkastikong nagsalita. "You don't look like a customer. Part time job mo ba maging janitor dito?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede ba Jaemi wag ngayon? Please? Hindi ka pa nakuntento sa ginawa mo last week? Kami nga lang ng tropa ko suspended samantalang yang si Jung wala man lang parusa eh. Dumugo ilong ko sa sapak niya! Gamit na gamit mo na agad koneksyon ng tatay-tatayan mong senador, ano?" pikon na sagot ni Jimin. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? Suspension isn't enough pa nga. Maybe I should've asked him keep you out of my sight until graduation. Or maybe do everything for you not to graduate? What do you think? Sounds nice, ano? Bakit ba hindi ko naisip. One less peste na sana sakin dito sa SMU." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na sumagot si Jimin at basta na lang umalis kasama tropa niya. Inaya naman ni Jaemi sina Jeongyeon na samahan siya para umorder sa counter kaya kami na lang Neo ng naiwan sa long table. </p><p> </p><p>"Huy, Jaemi Maritess! Hehehe." tawag ni Taeil pagkabalik nila Jaemi kasama ang mga order nila. Tumingin lang ito saglit sakaniya at hindi nagsalita. Binato tuloy niya ito ng gamit na tissue. </p><p> </p><p>"Yuck? Problema mo?" tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Jaemi habang umiinom ng inorder niyang frappe. </p><p> </p><p>"Ikaw na ba representative nating mga Seniors? Sa Sabado na kasi yung pageant. Tayo na lang wala pang sure na candidates. Pangalan mo palaging binabanggit ng mga teachers." </p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't do pageants. That's cheap." umirap si Jaemi. "Find another representative. Why not Luna?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh ikaw lang naman ang pambato na malakas at sure win! Sumali ka na. Approach mo si Miyeon, yung naghahandle sa pageant. Kilala mo naman yon di ba? Yung may crush kay Jaehyun noon tapos inaway mo sa girls CR? Di ba Jungwoo? Tayo pumigil non sakanila eh." inosenteng tanong ni Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>Nairita si Jaemi sa kinukwento ni Taeil kaya malakas itong sumigaw. "Could you please shut up?! Gusto mo awayin din kita?! Right now?! Kahit gawin mo pang back up yang mga kaibigan mo!" </p><p> </p><p>Nakuha namin ang atensyon ng mga tao dahil sa pagsigaw ng kakambal ko. Gulat na gulat naman si Taeil at napahawak pa sa dibdib. Agad na nag-ayos ng gamit sila Jaemi at naglakad paalis. Ni hindi na nga nila pinagkaabalahang dalhin mga inorder nilang hindi pa ubos. </p><p> </p><p>"Ulaga ka Taeil! Inungkat mo pa talaga yon! Siyempre sa part ni Jaemi awkward pag-usapan yon!" inis na sigaw ni Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala ka pala eh! Takot ka bigla ano? Nako Taeil. Kung tulad lang siya ng dati inaway ka na talaga non. Baka binuhusan ka pa ng Frappe." tawang tawa naman si Doyoung dahil sa nangyari. </p><p> </p><p>"Akala ko kung anong gagawin niya. Malay ko bang magagalit siya. Past is past nanaman dapat di ba?" namumutla pa rin si Taeil. "Ikaw naman Jaehyun. Yuko yuko ka lang diyan! Sana pinakalma mo man lang!" </p><p> </p><p>Nang matapos kami kumain umuwi na kami agad. Si Jaehyun nanaman ang kasabay ko. Tahimik lang siya buong byahe pauwi. Parang wala sa sarili kaya hindi ko na lang kinulit. Hanggang sa pagbaba kundi ko pa siya tinapik hindi niya malalaman na bababa na kami.</p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang mga araw na abala ako sa pagaadvance study at practice ng banda. Madalas kaming tumambay ni Michelle sa library o kaya sumasama siya sakin sa band room. Samantala ang iba abala sa pag-aayos para sa upcoming pageant sa Sabado. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaera, help naman oh! Artsy ka di ba?" pagmamakaawa ni Naeun. Hinahatak niya ako ngayon papunta sa Arts Club room. "Decorations para sa pageant ginagawa namin eh. Kulang kami sa tao. Hindi ka naman ganoon ka-busy di ba?" </p><p> </p><p>Nahihiya akong humindi kaya sumama na lang ako. Nadamay si Jaehyun nang nakasalubong namin siya. Tumulong kami sa paggugupit at pagdedesign ng letters na ilalagay sa stage. Nagre-rehearsal sa stage yung mga kasama sa pageant. Wala akong interes manood noong una pero nagulat ako nang makita na kasama si Jaemi. Napapayag pala siya ng mga teachers sumali. Eto siguro yung inaasar ni Taeil kay Jaehyun kahapon. Andoon si Miyeon, yung organizer ng event. Kasama niya si Momo na nagtuturo ng choreo para sa entrance ng mga candidates. </p><p> </p><p>"15 minute break! Kumain na kayo at mag-CR." sigaw ni Miyeon. Nagsimulang magbulungan mga iba pang kasama sa pageant. Mga lower years. Idagdag na rin mga kaibigan nilang dumayo dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit naman kasali yang si Jaemi? Sure win na yan eh. Nakakawalang gana na tuloy." </p><p> </p><p>"Alam na alam mo na agad sino mananalo eh. Sa laking pera ba naman na ginastos ng tatay-tatayan niyan para sa SMU." </p><p> </p><p>"Ang dami dami maganda sa mga Seniors! Yung si ate Luna na lang sana. Beauty and brains yun eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Magkakalat lang yang si Jaemi dito eh. Nagfocus na lang sana sa cheerleading tutal yun lang naman kaya niyang gawin. Magmaganda habang nagsasasayaw." </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin ako kay Jaemi na nakaupo roon sa stage hindi kalayuan samin habang umiinom ng tubig. Malapit lang siya kina Miyeon at Momo pero may sariling mundo naman yung dalawa at mukhang hindi naman sila close. Si Nayeon at Jihyo lang talaga ang kaibigan niya rito sa school. Base sa expression ng mukha niya alam kong naririnig niya mga sinasabi nila tungkol sa kanya pero umaarte lang siya na walang pakialam. Nakaramdam ako ng kirot sa realization na yon.</p><p> </p><p>"Kayong grupo kayo anong pinagsasabi niyo dyan?" Lumipat ang tingin ko kay Jaehyun na nakatayo na at naglalakad palapit dun sa mga chismosang lower years. Halatang naiinis siya sa mga pinagsasabi nito sa kakambal ko. Maging ako rin naman eh. Ayoko lang magsimula ng gulo. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuya Jaehyun!" gulat na sabi nung dalawa sakanila. "Andiyan ka pala. A-anong sinabi namin? Wala n-naman. May pinag-uusapan lang po." </p><p> </p><p>"Oo may pinag-uusapan nga kayo. Si Jae--" </p><p> </p><p>"Can we start na ulit? Naiinip na ako. Ang init init pa rito. Let's finish this rehearsal early." pagputol ni Jaemi sa sasabihin dapat niya habang walang emosyon ang mga matang nakatingin sa gawi namin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bumalik na sila sa pagrerehearse kaya bumalik na kami sa ginagawa namin. Maya-maya sinabihan na kami ni Naeun na babalik na sa room ng Arts Club. Hindi ko mapigilang mapalingon kina Jaemi habang naglalakad palabas ng gym. Nag-aalala ako para sa kaniya. Ano, hanggang mamaya niya titiisin na kasama yung mga yon na ang sasama ng ugali? Ako ang nasasaktan at nahihirapan para sakaniya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After mag-uwian, nagkaroon ng mini meeting para sa lahat ng kasali sa pageant. Hindi naman talaga ako dapat kasama dito pero dahil medyo close si Momo at Lisa, at andito ngayon si Lisa, eh nahatak ako. Yung nagmeeting samin is si Miyeon saka yung bagong elected president ng Student Council. Karina Yoo raw ang name. Medyo shy type si ate kaya may kahinaan ang boses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys, please review the flow of the pageant saka yung tinurong choreo sainyo for the introduction. Ayoko na magkalat tayo sa mismong araw na." authoritative pero mahinang sabi nung si Karina sa harapan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatapos ng ilan reminders, lumabas sandali si Miyeon kaya nagkwekwentuhan na lang ang lahat dito. Sumunod na nga rin dito si Michelle at Ten, na hindi ko inaasahan ay kasama si Jaehyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we go now? May private lessons pa kasi ako after school. I don't wanna waste my time here." tanong ni Jaemi kay Karina. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm, wait lang po. May sasabihin pa kasi ata sainyo si Miyeon eh." sagot naman nito sakaniya. Nakita kong napailing na lang si Jaemi at bumuntong-hininga. Sumandal na lang ulit siya sa upuan at pinag-krus ang dalawang braso. Mukha siyang bored na bored na sa nangyayari. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, ang tapang niya talaga. Grabe. Ang maldita. Ibenta mo na lang yang ganda mo sis tapos bumili ka ng limpak limpak na manners." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Matapang yan kasi alam na malakas dito sa school tatay-tatayan niya. Senador ba naman! May back-up na bigatin kaya ganyan." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Private lessons pang nalalaman. Share mo lang teh? May nagtatanong ba? Wala naman. The door is wide open kung gusto mo na umalis." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi na ako magugulat kung tataas rankings niyan. Alam niyo na...lahat naman ngayon nagagawan ng paraan basta may pera ka." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaliwa't kanan ang bulungan ng mga estudyante rito. Yung ilan sa mga kanila yung andoon sa gym na cinall out ni Jaehyun. Mga hindi nagtatanda! Ano gusto talagang masampolan? Mga chismosang bata na walang magawa sa buhay kaya buhay ng iba ang papakialamanan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Won't you shut the fuck up?!" napakurap ako sa sigaw ni Jaemi. Natahimik ang buong room. Napaayos ng upo at nagsiksikan sa isang gilid yung mga chismosa kanina. Kumpulan sila doon na parang mga ipis na takot masprayan ng insecticide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You." matapang na tinuro ni Jaemi yung isa sa mga maraming sinasabi kanina. "You want me to drag you by your hair pababa sa school grounds? As what your friends have said malakas back-up ko kaya I can really do that. No one would say a word after all. I can make it look like na you're the one who dragged me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-hindi...a-ayoko. S-sorry Jaemi--" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry? I don't need your sorry, bata. Isaksak mo yan sa baga mo. Inggitera!" malakas ulit na sigaw ni Jaemi. Gulat pa rin ang lahat kaya lumipas ang ilang minuto na tahimik lang ang paligid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm...bakit ka naman sumisigaw...ate? Nakakagulat ka."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si Karina ang unang nagsalita, siya ang bumasag sa matagal na katahimikang bumalot sa buong clasroom pagkatapos sumigaw ni Jaemi. Gulat pa rin kaming lahat sa nangyari. Nanatiling nakatingin lang sa harap si Jaemi hanggang sa bumalik si Miyeon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," bumutong-hininga si Miyeon at nagsulat na sa white board. Nagbubulungan sila nung si Karina sa harapan. "Paki-tone down ang daldalan guys. May pinaguusapan pa kaming importante." pahabol niya nang medyo lumalakas nanaman ang ingay dito. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tahimik nga daw eh! Lalo na kayo dyan mga chismosang lower years!" sigaw ni Lisa. Tinignan siya sandali ng mga ito saka inirapan. Ibang klase talaga ang mga ugali. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napabalik ang tingin ko sa upuan kung nasaan si Jaemi pero wala na siya roon. Tumingin-tingin ako sa paligid at nakitang bukas ang pinto. Lumabas na siguro siya kahit sinabi na ni Karina na may sasabihin pa si Miyeon sa mga candidates. Nagpaalam  ako kina Lisa na lalabas saglit. Hindi ko alam pero may umuudyok sa kin na sundan ang kakambal ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jaera, wait lang. Sasama ako sayo." napalingon ako nang maramdaman ko ang presensiya ni Jaehyun sa likod ko. Ano naman trip neto at sasama pa? Dala dala niya ang itim na case ng gitara niya. Nakasukbit ito sa likod niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagpalinga linga ako sa corridor at nakitang naglalakad na paakyat ng 4th floor si Jaemi. Dala dala niya ang bag niya at walang pakialam kahit na alam niyang bawal pang umuwi. Mukha namang maayos ang kalagayan niya kaya nagtuloy tuloy na lang ako sa pagbaba. Nasa likod ko pa rin si Jaehyun. Nang mapagisipan ko na umupo sa isang baitang ng hagdan sa 2nd floor sumunod rin siya at ibinaba ang gitara sa gilid. Wala naman kaming gagawin dalawa doon. Gusto ko na lang din umalis kasi naging mabigat ang hangin pagkatapos ng pagsigaw ng kakambal ko. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tahimik lang kaming dalawa habang nakaupo at nakatingin sa malayo. Walang bahid ng kahit anong awkwardness sa pagitan namin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Napatingin ako sa kaniya nang isandal niya ang ulo niya sa pader malapit sa min at humugot ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anong problema?" tanong ko. Buntong-hininga pa lang niya alam ko nang may gusto siya ikwento sa kin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala naman. May gusto lang ako tugtugin sa gitara pero hindi ko magawa." Umayos na siya ng upo at bumuntong-hininga ulit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Parinig nga. Ano ba yun? Baka alam ko." sabi ko, nagbabakasakaling baka makatulong ako. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Teka sandali." nilabas niya ang gitara sa case at tumayo sa harapan ko. Inistrum niya ito ng dalawang beses para masiguraduhin nasa tono pa bago magsimulang tumugtog. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Binabagalan niya sa ibang parte kasi hindi niya maigalaw nang maayos daliri niya. Parehas ng kalagayan kamay nila ni Taeyong. Ayan sige, makipag-away pa kayo ulit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano bang chords niyan?" tanong ko sabay abot ng gitara sa kaniya at ipinatong sa binti ko. Nilabas niya ang phone niya at ibinigay yun sakin. May kopya siya nung chords nung kantang gusto niyang tugtugin dito. Medyo alam ko siya. Huling Sandali by December Avenue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mali ata ng pwesto daliri mo eh?" tanong ko sabay kamot sa ulo. "Saka bakit eto gusto mo tugtugin? Ang lungkot naman!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umayos ako ng upo at sinubukang tugtugin yung kanta sa gitara. Sinabayan ko na rin ng mahinang pagkanta maya-maya. "Ikaw ah! May naaalala ka siguro sa kantang 'to. Si Jaemi ba?" tanong ko habang nakatingin sa nakasave na guitar chords sa phone niya. Nang hindi siya sumagot ay napatingin ako sa kaniya. Nakatitig lang siya sa lapag at mukhang malalim ang iniisip. Nang marealize niyang nakatingin ako sa kaniya ngumiti siya ng onti at kinuha na ang gitara sa akin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ayos ka lang ba?" tanong ko sabay tayo at lagay ng kamay ko sa balikat niya. "Malalim iniisip mo ah? Ano yan? May problema ka ba?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala, wala. Antok lang siguro ako." inalis niya ang kamay ko sabay ibinalik na ang gitara sa case. "Tara. Uwi na tayo? Hatid na kita?" aya niya sa kin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabilis na dumating ang Sabado. Wala naman akong ganap sa araw na yon kaya hindi ko kailangang maaga pumunta sa school. Hapon naman yung pageant, 3pm pa. Sarap na sarap pa ako sa tulog ko nang bigla akong makarinig ng sigaw galing sa labas ng kwarto ko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NAPAKAINGAY NAMAN MICHELLE ANO BA!" papadyak padyak sa kama na sabi ko. Alas-dose na ako natulog kagabi dahil nanood ako ng movie. Wala naman akong balak gumising at pumasok nang maaga ngayon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gising na, Mari! Yohooooo! Sabay tayong papasok di ba? Anong oras na, oh? 9 am na! Bangon ka na diyan! Dali!" alive na alive na pambubulahaw niya. Ano naman kaya ngayon kung 9am na? Eh wala naman kami gagawin sa school ngayon? Hindi naman kami member ng Arts Club or ng Sports Club! Wala rin namang performance ang banda at dance club ngayon. Tutunganga lang kami doon for sure. Pwedeng mamaya na kaming after lunch pumunta doon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi pa rin ako bumangon kahit kumatok siya ng ilang pang beses. Gusto ko pa matulog hanggang mamayang alas-onse! Akala ko umalis na siya ng lumipas ang ilang minuto pero narinig ko na lang na bumukas ang pinto at naramdaman ko na hinatak niya ang kumot ko. Inalog-alog pa niya ako ng dalawang beses para magising. Hindi pa nakuntento kasi may dala dala siyang sandok at kawali tapos pinatunog niya ng malapit sa tenga ko! Sisigawan ko na sana siya at sisipain pero dahil umagang-umaga at ayokong gumamit ng dahas kaya binato ko na lang siya ng unan saka mabilis na bumangon at lumabas ng kwarto. Matumba-tumba pa ako sa paglalakad. Nahihilo pa ata ako sa puyat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May dala akong carbonara! Ayun na lang breakfast natin today. Luto yan ni ate Irene with the help of Kuya Junmyeon!" tumatawang sabi ni Michelle sa kin habang pababa ng hagdan. Pagbaba namin nakahain na sa lamesa yung dala niya. Nauna na ngang kumain samin si Manang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Naku buti naman at gising ka na Marielle! Eto oh, kumain na kayo. Masarap yung gawa niyang kapatid ni Michelle." ngiting-ngiting bungad niya sa amin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano maliligo ka na ba muna o kakain muna tayo?" tanong sakin ni Michelle. Inaantok pa rin talaga ako kaya hindi na ako sumagot at tumango na lang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano, ligo o kain? Huhulaan ko ba ibig sabihin--" Hindi ko na siya hinintay matapos sa sasabihin niya at agad-agad akong pumasok sa banyo para maligo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Dahil Foundation Day hindi kami required ma magsuot ng uniform. May kani-kaniyang color coding ang mga miyembro ng mga club. Kulay pink sa Arts Club at Kulay Blue naman sa Sports Club. Wala namn kaming ganap doon kaya parehas kaming nakamaroon ni Michelle. </p><p> </p><p>Hinatid muna si Manang sa may supermarket bago sumakay ng bus papuntang school. Napansin ko na ang daming dala ni Michelle! Nakaback pack at may nakasabit pa na camera sa leeg. Ako, maliit na backpack lang ang dala. Water tumblr at extra shirt lang naman ang dala ko. Pagdating namin sa school ay maaga pa para sa pageant. Naghahanda pa rin ang Arts Club ng design ng gym at ng stage. </p><p> </p><p>"Sama ka muna kay Taeyong ha! Nagvolunteer kasi ako na kukuha ng pictures ng preparation para sa pageant eh." sabi ni Michelle sakin saka nagpalinga-linga sa paligid. "TAEYONG!" sigaw niya habang kumakaway kay Taeyong na naglalakad sa gitna ng field. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango siya at binilisang maglakad papunta sa amin. Hindi na inantay ni Michelle ang dapat sasabihin ko at umalis na siya papunta sa gym. Walanghiyang yon! Plinano niya siguro 'to. Sabi na at may hidden agenda talaga siya sa pagpapapasok sa akin nang maaga eh. </p><p> </p><p>Sinalubong ko na si Taeyong at inaya siya sa band room. Doon lang naman kami pwedeng tumambay. Ang kaso sarado at wala raw sa kaniya ang susi kaya nauwi kami sa cafeteria. Walang masyadong mabibili kasi may mga food booths na magoopen mamaya sa school grounds. Nilapag niya ang dala niyang bag at binati sina Yuta na nasa kabilang table malapit sa pwepwestuhan namin. </p><p> </p><p>"NICE ONE! SI TAEYONG KASAMA ANG GIRLFRIEND." sigaw ni Yuta kaya napakunot ako ng noo. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy kung ano-ano sinasabi mo diyan. Magkaibigan lang kami niyan." tumawa si Taeyong at tinanong ako kung ano gusto kong ipabili. Busog pa ako dahil sa carbonara kanina kaya tubig at biscuit na lang ang sinabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"MAGKAIBIGAN PA LANG! Nararamdaman kong magiging kayo after graduation." hirit uli ni Yuta kaya napakunot nanaman ang noo ko. </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis lang kami natapos kumain. Kumaway na lang siya kina Yuta bago kami umalis. Hinanap namin si Doyoung, na katulad ni Michelle nagvolunteer din na kukuha ng pictures para sa preparations at sa event mamaya. Kinuhanan niyang picture si Nayeon at Taeil na abalang nagpapractice dahil sila ang emcee sa pageant. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Karina!" bati ni Doyoung. Nang lumingon ito sakaniya ay kinuhanan niya ito ng litrato. Nagulat ito at sumimangot. "Baka naman ang pangit ko diya. Nako Kuya Doyoung wag mo na iupload kung ganoon!" </p><p> </p><p>Sinilip ko yung kuha sakaniya at mukhang maayos naman. Gulat siya kaya medyo nakaawang ang mga labi niya nang lumingon. Magandang bata. Natural na mamula mula ang pisngi at labi. Bagay din sakaniya yung suot niyang messy bun.</p><p> </p><p>"Baka mahulog naman yan diyan Winter!" Agad siyang umalis sa harap namin nang may tinawag siyang isa sa mag nag-aayos ng props. </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok naman kami sa room kung saan naka-standby ang mga lalaban sa pageant mamaya. Mangunguha rin daw ng pictures si Doyoung dito. </p><p> </p><p>"Gandahan mo kuha Doyoung ha!" bati kaagad ni Miyeon at ngumiti samin. "Ilalagay yan sa school paper na ipapublish next month."</p><p> </p><p>Medyo maraming tao dito. May dinala ata na hair and make up artists mga candidates sa pageant mamaya. Hinanap ng mata ko si Jaemi pero wala pa siya. Late siguro? Mamaya pa naman ata ang call time nila eh. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, guys busy ba kayo?" lumapit sa akin bigla si Miyeon at hinawakan ako nang marahan sa braso. </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi naman. Bakit? Kailangan niyo ba ng extra help para mamaya?" nagtatakang tanong ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah hindi tungkol doon. If ever lang na makita niyo si Jaemi or friends ni Jaemi pakisabi na 1pm ang call time. Wag sana siya magback out dahil sa mga nangyayari netong rehearsals." malambing na sabi niya sa amin.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"JAEHYUN!" tawag ko at huminto sa harap niya nang makita siya na naglalakad. May hawak pa siyang iced tea at corn dog mula sa canteen. Nagulat siya at napatigil nang makita ako. Nagtataka siguro kung bakit hingal na hingal at pawis na pawis ako. "May load ka ba? Pangtext o pantawag man lang? Kailangan lang please!" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, load..." Napatigil siya at sandaling napaisip. "Wala eh." Lutang ba 'to? Pinagisipan pa talaga niya yon? Hindi siya aware kung may load siya o wala? Saka bakit wala eh noon palaging meron? Sakaniya palagi nakikitext si Mark kapag band practice eh. "Si Taeil at Jungwoo meron for sure. Parehas nakaline yun eh." dagdag niya pa. </p><p> </p><p>"Sige. Nasaan ba sila? Gym? Cafeteria? O nasa band room at nakatambay?" aligagang tanong ko. 1:30pm na. At ayon kay Miyeon wala pa rin si Jaemi. Si Nayeon at Jihyo naman nowhere to be found sa school grounds. Pinapuntahan ko na kay Taeyong sa cheerleading quarters pero wala rin daw. Nagpapanic na ako. </p><p> </p><p>"Baka nasa band room." Hinawakan ko agad ang palapulsuhan niya at hinatak siya paakyat sa taas. Tinext ko na rin si Taeyong na sumunod sa amin. Nakasalubong ko pa sa hagdan ang mga malisyosa naming classmate. May pagchichismisan nanaman ang mga 'to panigurado. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkapasok namin ay naabutan ko ang kanina ko pa hinahanap. Si Nayeon at Jihyo na kasalukuyang nakatayo sa harap ni Jaemi. Andito rin si Doyoung na katabi sa kabilang sofa si Jungwoo at Taeil. Tahimik na nakatingin lang sila dun sa tatlo. Casual na nakaupo lang si Jaemi at kumakain ng chips. </p><p> </p><p>"JAEMI KASI ANO BA! Magpaayos ka na roon sa pinadalang hair and make-up artist ni Tito Renato!" pakikipagtalo ni Nayeon sa kaniya. "Para sayo rin naman yun? Wala namang masama roon! Yung ibang kasali rin naman may dala." </p><p> </p><p>"I said NO! I can manage on my own. Bahala sila sa buhay nila. Babayaran pa rin naman sila magpaayos man ako o hindi." Iritang sagot ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh hindi ka naman ganoon karunong mag-make up?! Don't tell me na lalabas kang ganyan? Iyang usual na ayos mo sa araw-araw? Hindi pwede yon nasa pageant ka mamaya! And look! Ayaw mo ring isuot kahit yung damit na ipinadala sayo?! Anong isusuot mo sige nga? Uniform?!" </p><p> </p><p>"I brought my own clothes. Stop nagging me na nga, Nayeon. Masakit sa tenga boses mo. 30 minutes ka na atang ganyan." parang wala lang na sagot ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang hirap mo naman kasing kausap!" inis pa rin na sagot ni Nayeon. Namumula na ang mukha niya. "Ganito na lang. Kukunin ko sa baba yung gamit nung mga mag-aayos dapat sayo. Kami na ni Jihyo ang gagawa. Sabihin mo na lang samin ano bang gusto mong ayos." </p><p> </p><p>Hindi sumagot si Jaemi. Bumuntong-hininga lang siya at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain. Binuksan niya pa yung malaking bote ng C2 na nasa tabi niya. Mukhang ayaw niya talaga. O baka pinagiisipan pa niya. Malapit na mag-2pm. May isang oras na lang sila para maayusan siya. </p><p> </p><p>Nagpapadyak na si Nayeon sa inis. Nilapitan at pinakalma naman siya ni Jihyo. "Huy ano? Kukurutin na talaga kita Jaemi! Ang pabebe mo! Epekto ba yan ng pagiging single?" </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? What's the connection of me being single here?" nakairap na sagot ni Jaemi. "Yang kakulitan mo Nayeon siguro effect din yan of you being single. SINCE BIRTH." </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang magkakainisan na sila. Magsasalita na dapat ako at magvovolunteer na kukuha ng mga gamit sa baba nang biglang magsalita si Jaehyun. "Dito na lang kayo. Ako na lang kukuha." </p><p> </p><p>Biglang namang nagchange mood si Nayeon sa narinig. "O, ayan! Si Jaehyun na raw kukuha!" Pumapalakpak na sabi neto.  "Ano, ayaw mo pa rin? Sasayangin mo ba effort nung tao? Grabe ka naman Jaemi kung ganon! Wala kang puso! Ganyan na ba talaga---" </p><p> </p><p>Umirap si Jaemi at pinagkrus ang braso sa dibdib. Sumandal siya sa sofa at saka nagsalita nang hindi ibinabaling ang tingin samin. "Do whatever you want. I don't care. I just want this event to be over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>"Mabilis lang kita maaayusan kasi maganda ka nanaman eh. Kaya nainlove si Jae---" naputol ang dapat sasabihin ni Nayeon nang tignan siya nang masama ni Jaemi. "Hehe. Wala nevermid. Ganda mo talaga Jaemi!" </p><p> </p><p>Nilapag na ni Nayeon ang mga gamit na naiakyat ni Jaehyun sa isang table. Nanood pa nga on the spot ng isang make up tutorial si Nayeon at sinundan lang yon habang si Jihyo naman ang nagkulot ng buhok ni Jaemi. Mukhang inaantok pa nga si Jaemi kasi walang ginagawa. </p><p> </p><p>Tama naman si Nayeon na hindi mahirap ayusan ang kakambal ko. Ang ganda tignan ng mukha niya kahit wala siyang ginagawa. Iyon nga lang palagi siyang poker face kaya ang tapang palagi ng itsura niya para sa iba. </p><p> </p><p>"Pupunta ba si Tita ngayon? She knows naman na kasama ka sa pageant, right?" tanong ni Nayeon. Walang reaksyon ang mukha ni Jaemi. Diretso lang siyang nakatingin sa salamin. "O kaya your Dad? And your sister?" tanong ulit niya. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." iyon lang ang naging sagot ni Jaemi. Nagkaroon ata ng hint si Nayeon na mali na itanong niya yon kaya nanahimik na lang siya. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>"Sumasakit na mata ko sayo Nayeon. How many times do you need to that ba? Nakailang bura ka na. Just pick an eyeshadow that you think suits the look you're aiming then that's it!" inis na reklamo ni Jaemi. Nakailang bura na kasi si Nayeon ng eyeshadow na nilalagay sa kaniya. </p><p> </p><p>"Oo na, oo na. Final na yang nilagay ko." sagot nito. Tinignan niyang mabuti ang mukha ni Jaemi saka tumingin sa amin. "Finish na! Tadaaaaa! Tignan niyo, Jaera!" Proud na sabi ni Nayeon. Sumilip ako at tinignan ang mukha ng kakambal ko. Simpleng ayos lang ang ginawa sa kaniya pero highlight na highlight ang ganda niya. Magaling sa color combination si Nayeon kaya alam niya tignan kung anong bagay sa hindi. </p><p> </p><p>Nakalugay lang ang wavy hair na ginawa ni Jihyo kay Jaemi bago siya pinagpalit nito ng damit. Lumabas siyang nakasuot ng fitted jeans at crop top na kulay red. Dinikit ni Jihyo sa gilid nito ang candidate number niya. Umupo si Jaemi at at sinuot ang pinadalang heels sa kaniya. Mukhang mamahalin at bagong bili kaya masikip pa. "The hell is this...hassle." </p><p> </p><p>"Ako na. Tulungan na kita." lumapit ako sa kaniya at tinulungan siyang isuot ang heels sa kaniya. Nang tumayo siya ay parang wala lang sa kaniya. Sanay na sanay siguro siya sa pagsusuot ng ganito. </p><p> </p><p>Nang sabihing malapit nang magsimula ang pageant ay bumalik na kami sa school grounds at nagpunta na sa gym. Nandoon si Taeyong at kasama sila Doyoung at Michelle. Agad siyang lumapit sa amin ni Jaehyun at hinatak ako sa sinave raw nilang upuan para sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkaroon ng opening speech si Karina bilang President at bumati na si Nayeon at Taeil bilang emcee. "Good morning everyone! We officially welcome you to Ms. SMU 2020!" Marami pa silang sinabi pero hindi na ako nakinig. Nagcellphone na lang ako at naglaro ng 2041 na puzzle game. Todo tingin at cheer naman etong katabi ko. Nasa harap kami kasi kailangan ni Doyoung at Michelle na malapit sa view para sa pagpipicture. </p><p> </p><p>"And now let's us all welcome our lovely candidates!" </p><p> </p><p>Nagsilakad na isa-isa ang mga candidates sa stage. Bawat year level ay may representative kaya palakasan ng sigaw. Iba iba sila ng way para suportahan ang candidate nila, mayroon may mga dalang banner at tarpaulin. Mayroon din naman na nakaprint pa sa shirt na suot nila yung mukha at pangalan nung candidate. Bentang benta yung 2nd year representative. Siya may pinakamalakas na natanggap na sigaw. Mukhang feel na feel niya dahil talagang kumindat at nagflying kiss pa siya after rumampa. Eto yung isa sa mga nangunguna sa pagchichismis sa kakambal ko eh. Kapal ng mukha eh 15 years old lang ata. </p><p> </p><p>"Kilala mo ba yun?" tanong ko kay Taeyong na nahuli kong nakatitig sa akin. Bahagya siyang nagulat kaya matagal bago siya nakasagot. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, oo. Eunbyeol pangalan." sagot niya. "Masama ugali niyan. Ilang beses na yan nakaaway ni Herin. Kilala mo ba yun? Yung crush ni Mark." dagdag niya. Mahilig ngang makipag-away etong nene na 'to. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala sigurong magawa sa buhay. Sayang kasi maganda pa naman siya. Maamo mukha pero demonya." sabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagconfess yan sa akin last year." bigla niyang sabi. Sinabi niya yon na parang wala lang sa kaniya at hindi big deal. "Pero siyempre ni-reject ko. Ang bata bata eh. Makasuhan pa ako ng dahil dyaan." </p><p> </p><p>Aba. Bakit ang dating sa akin eh kung hindi bata yon ay tatanggapin niya? Umirap na lang ako bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula na magpakilala ang mga candidates. Bae Rona ang pangalan nung first year representative. Malakas din ang sigawan sa kaniya ah. Sunod si Ha Eunbyeol na second year representative. Muli nanamang umingay ng todo sa gym. Joo Seok Kyung yung third year representative na mukha lang napilitang sumali. Peke yung ngiti at pagkaway. Noong si Jaemi na, nagsigawan kaagad karamihan sa mga lalaking ka-batch namin. Nangunguna yung sila Jimin at barkada niya. Nilingon ko sila at tinignan nang masama. Subukan lang nitong mga 'to na gumawa ng eksena hindi ako magdadalawang isip na hampasin sila ng upuan. </p><p> </p><p>"Napakasexy naman niyan!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure win na yan! Tapos na agad ang laban." </p><p> </p><p>"Matangkad na sexy pa. Pwede ka bang maging jowa, Jaemi?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kanin na lang kulang!" </p><p> </p><p>"Papatapak ako kung ikaw tatapak sakin Jaemi."</p><p> </p><p>Kung ano-ano pang mga sigawan ang narinig ko. Mostly galing sa mga lalaki. Tumingin ako kay Jaehyun na tatlong upuan ang layo sa akin. Si Mark at Jungwoo ang katabi niya. Mukha siyang hindi mapakali. Hinahagod hagod ni Jungwoo ang likod niya. Napipikon din siguro siya sa mga pinagsisisigaw nitong mga ka-batchmate namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaemi Mariette Park. 4th year." sabi ni Jaemi sa microphone at tipid na ngumiti bago tumalikod at naglakad pabalik. Maganda siya lumakad. Parang sanay na sanay siya sa pagsali sa mga pageants. </p><p> </p><p>May short break bago ang talent portion. Tumugtog ang iilang lower year na member daw ng music club. Tumayo ako saglit para magpunta sa CR. Saglit ako napatigil sa hallway nang makita ko si Jaemi na kausap yung 2nd year representative. Si Eunbyeol. </p><p> </p><p>"You're popular pala with the boys of your batch. Ano yan? Nabili mo ng pera yung suporta nila? My goodness. Hindi ka na nahiya?" mataray na pagsasalita nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? What are you talking about? It's not my fault na maganda ako. Ikaw ang bumibili dyan ng suporta ng mga ka-batch mo." matapang na sabi ni Jaemi saka nakahalukipkip na naglakad palapit. </p><p> </p><p>"WAG KA LALAPIT SA AKIN!" malakas na sigaw nito saka nagmamadaling umalis. </p><p> </p><p>Umalis na rin ako kaagad bago pa niya ako makita. Baka sabihin niya nakikinig ako sa usapan nila. Tahimik lang ako na bumalik sa upuan ko habang nagaantay para sa talent portion. Tulog na etong katabi kong si Taeyong. Sa ingay sa gym talagang nakatulog siya ah. Puyat siguro 'to. </p><p> </p><p>Pare-parehas na kumanta yung naunang tatlo kay Jaemi. Nakakatawa kasi yung malditang babae na kausap niya kanina pumiyok pa. Nagtawananan tuloy ang mga tao sa buong gym. Pahiyang-pahiya siya kaya nagmamadali itong bumalik sa back stage. </p><p> </p><p>Sumayaw si Jaemi. Maganda ang naging performance niya pero may mga iilan pa rin talaga na nilalagyan ng malisya. </p><p> </p><p>"Yun oh! Baka Jaemi yan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Swerte naman ni Jung! Naging sila di ba?"</p><p> </p><p>"Malaki rin ah. Pwede na." </p><p> </p><p>"Sayang at hindi nagtwerk. Yun pa naman inaantay ko." </p><p> </p><p>ANG DUDUMI NG UTAK! Porket ba sexy na damit ang suot ibig sabihin nang-aakit? Mga manyak lang talaga kayo! Dapat sa inyo pakainin ng wasabi para matigil yang madudumi niyong bibig. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang ingay ng mga baboy pucha." biglang sabi ni Taeyong sa tabi ko. Nagising na pala siya. "Kapag yang mga yan binangasan ni Jaehyun magtatanda mga yan."</p><p> </p><p>Alam kong umaakto lang si Jaemi na wala siyang naririnig sa stage kahit na alam kong umaabot sa kaniya ang mga sigaw ng mga lalake sa batch namin. </p><p> </p><p>"I know na maganda at sexy ang kaibigan ko guys pero please refrain from making nasty comments. Rinig na rinig po namin kayo rito. Have some delicadeza naman. Gusto niyo po bang hindi makagraduate? I can make that happen." makahulugang sabi ni Nayeon sa microphone habang nakangiti bago sila sumunod ulit sa nasa script.</p><p> </p><p>Nagbulung-bulungan ang mga katabi ko dahil don. Hindi naman lihim na mayaman ang pamilya nila Nayeon. Sa pagkakaalam ko lawyer ang Papa niya. Ang mama naman niya galing sa pamilya ng mga politiko. At isa sila sa mga malalaki ang dinodonate sa school na 'to. Mabait at palangiti lang talaga siya kaya hindi mo mararamdaman na magkaiba kayo ng social status. Social butterfly din katulad ni Michelle na kada section may kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>"Nagagalit na ang co-emcee kong bigatin. Kalma lang po tayo mga kaigan. Sarilinin niyo na lang mga kabastusan niyo. Nakakatakot magalit ex-boyfriend ng representative ng 4th year." sabi ni Taeil bago rin sumunod ulit sa script. Kumindat pa siya at tumuro sa gawi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Kadiri talaga ibang lalake sa batch natin. Ang papangit naman tapos ang lakas gumanyan. It's always the ugly ones talaga." umupo si Jihyo sa tabi ko. Umalis siya para tumulong magprepare ng mga food booths. May dala siyang limang balot ng sandwich at iced tea. </p><p> </p><p>Nang pumasok na ang candidates para sa Q&amp;A napansin ko agad na wala si Jaemi. Nagtataka rin ang lahat. Kung saan-saan ako lumingon pero wala siya. Nag-antay sila ng 5 minutes pero hindi pa rin siya lumalabas galing backstage. Walang choice na nagsimula na sila Nayeon sa pagtatanong dahil nga sayang sa oras. Wala akong interes na nanood at nakinig sa mga sagot ng candidates. Yung nauna lang pwede na at may sense ang sinabi kaso parang nahihiyang ewan kaya na-mental block.</p><p> </p><p>Malakas na nabulungan ang mga tao nang umakyat si Jaemi na suot ang crop top na suot niya kaninang opening ang kaso kitang kita na gupit ang isang mangas at itago man niya nahagip pa rin ng mata ko yung nakasulat sa likod gamit ang pentel pen. </p><p> </p><p>"LOSER" ang nakalagay. </p><p> </p><p>Nakangiti lang siya buong oras at nasagot pa rin nang maayos ang ibinigay na tanong sa kaniya. Tuloy naman ang bulungan ng mga ka-batch namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Yung mga ganyang ngiti ni Jaemi masama yan. Tignan niyo may isa sa mga candidates na kasama niya malalagasan ng buhok mamaya." seryosong sabi ni Jihyo sa tabi ko. </p><p> </p><p>Iyon na ang last portion kaya nakahinga na ako nang maluwag. Naunahan ako ni Jihyo sa pagtayo at pagdiretso sa room ng mga candidates. Nakita ko ring sumunod sa kaniya si Jaehyun at Doyoung. Umangkla sa braso ko si Michelle habang nasa likod naman namin si Taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>"And that's it for Miss SMU 2021! Habang naghihintay tayo ng desisyon ng mga judges relax muna kayo and buy food from our booths sa labas. The program will resume in an hour. Thank you guys and have a nice day!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAERA MARIELLE CHO</p><p> </p><p>Ingay na sa hallway ang naririnig namin malayo pa man kami. May mga babaeng nagsisigawan. At hindi nga ako nagkamali. Si Jihyo hawak sa braso yung 2nd year representative habang si Doyoung naman kausap yung 3rd year representative. Tahimik na nasa isang gilid lang yung isa, si Rona. Mukha namang wala siyang alam sa nangyari. Bakas pa nga ang takot sa mga mata niya. Patingin-tingin lang siya sa amin. May itinanong saglit sa kaniya si Jaehyun at tanging iling ang isinagot niya. </p><p> </p><p>"BAKIT MO GINAWA YON HA? ANONG KASALANAN NG KAIBIGAN KO SAYO?" galit na sigaw ni Jihyo. Agad akong lumapit at sinubukang pakalmahin siya pero mas lalo lang siyang nagalit. Ngumisi lang nang nakakaloko sa amin yung Eunbyeol. Bahagya akong napaatras nang subukang hablutin ni Jihyo ang buhok niya. Agad na pumagitna si Doyoung sa kanila. </p><p> </p><p>Ngayon ko lang siya nakitang ganito. Sa ilang beses na pagkakasama namin palagi lang siyang happy go lucky at palabiro tulad ni Nayeon. Hindi ko inakalang may side siyang ganito. </p><p> </p><p>"BABALIAN KITANG BUTO GAGA KA! Ano ha? Tara dito. Matapang ka di ba? Kaladkarin pa kita hanggang field! Wag ka mag-alala doktor nanay at tatay ko ako sasagot ng pampaospital mo!" galit ulit na sigaw ni Jihyo. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch your words, ate. Graduating ka pa naman tapos ganyan ka? Asaan ba ang proweba mo na ako nga ang gumawa non sa kaibigan mo? Malay niyo siya lang din. Gusto niya magpapansin sa mga audience especially sa mga boys!" may diin ang pagkakasabi nito sa huling linya niya sabay ngisi ulit. Ang sarap niyang sampalin pero pinipigilan ko lang ang sarili ko. Graduating na kami. Hindi maganda na mainvolve kami sa mga ganitong gulo. </p><p> </p><p>"At nagdedeny ka pa? Ibabaling mo pa kay Jaemi ang sisi? Anong gusto mong palabasin? Na malandi kaibigan ko ha? Talagang demonyita ka! Dapat sayo balian ng---" </p><p> </p><p>"Kalma Jihyo! Tama na yan!" Humarang na rin si Taeil na kasunod si Nayeon. Tuluyan nilang hinatak palayo si Jihyo at sinubukang pakalmahin. </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong-hininga ako at tumingin tingin sa paligid. Wala si Jaemi. Mas lalong tumindi ang pag-aalala ko sa kaniya. Sobrang laking kahihiyan yung nangyari kanina. Halos buong highschool department ang nanonood! May mga iilan pang magulang. Kahit na nakangiti siya at umaarteng walang pakialam alam kong kahit papaano may epekto yun sa kaniya. </p><p> </p><p>"Bored na bored ka ba sa pagiging sophomore at ginawa mo yon ha? Pangit ng ugali mo oy!" inis na sabi ni Taeil. "Pumalpak ka na nga sa talent portion kanina may lakas ka pa ng loob gumanyan. Disqualified ka na dapat eh."</p><p> </p><p>"Inggitera! KAPAG INGGIT, PIKIT! Kapal ng mukha mo ineng kakaumpisa pa nga lang ata ng buwanang dalaw mo?" matapang na sigaw ni Nayeon at akmang lalapit pero hinatak-hatak siya ni Taeil at Doyoung. "Kasabwat mo pa yang bruhang yan ano?" Itinuro niya yung 3rd year representative, si Seok Kyung. "Pagumpugin ko kayo dyaan eh. Napakamiserable siguro ng mga buhay niyo kaya ganyan!" </p><p> </p><p>Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko. Lahat sila gustong magsabunutan. Humarang na lang din ako para hindi sila makalapit sa isa'isa pero hindi sapat yon. Nagsisigawan na sila ng kung ano-anong insulto. Sabay-sabay na umaalingawngaw ang mga boses nila sa hallway. Mabuti na lamang at walang tao kundi kami lang. </p><p> </p><p>"Tumabi ka nga riyan!" Tinulak ako ng 3rd year, si Seok Kyung, para makalapit kay Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba yan? Bakit kailangang nanunulak? Inaano ka ba? Kayo na nga may kasalanan dito eh." Hinawakan ni Taeyong ang palapulsuhan ko at hinatak ako papunta sa likod niya. </p><p> </p><p>"What's happening here? Bakit nagkakagulo kayo?" Natahimik ang lahat nang biglang dumating si Miss Hyo kasama si Karina, mukhang galit. </p><p> </p><p>Naging cue ko na yon para umalis habang ipinapaliwanag ni Doyoung kung anong nangyayari. Susunod sana sa akin si Taeyong pero hinatak siya pabalik ni Miss Hyo, akala at ay kasama siya sa gulo. "Hala ma'am! Bakit nadamay ako? Nakikipigil nga lang din ako sa kanila?" rinig kong sigaw niya. </p><p> </p><p>Umakyat ako sa 4th floor at dumiretso sa isang lumang classroom. Nakasara yon usually pero nakita kong nakatanggal ang padlock kaya pumasok na ako. May narinig agad akong kalampag at nakita ko si Jaemi na nakatayo sa tabi ng mga pinira-pirasong bakal na gamit sa mga lumang lockers. Nakatitig siya sa mga ito habang mahinang pinagsisisipa. </p><p> </p><p>Nanatili lang ako sa isang banda malapit sa pinto. Gusto ko mang pumasok ay pinigilan ko ang sarili ko dahil pakiramdam ko ay ayaw niya na may makakita sa kaniya sa ganitong kalagayan. Nagulat na lang ako nang maya-maya ay may nagmamadaling pumasok si Jaehyun. Kasunod niya sina Nayeon at Jihyo pero hindi ito pumasok sa loob katulad ko. Huminto siya sa tapat ni Jaemi at walang pasabing hinarap ito sa kaniya sabay yakap. Walang naging reaksyon ang kakambal ko. Pinanood namin silang manatili sa ganoong posinsyon, walang sinasabi sa isa't isa.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave. You don't need to be here." mahinang sabi ni Jaemi pero sapat para marinig namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Ayoko." sagot kaagad ni Jaehyun. "Dito lang ako. Umiyak ka kung gusto mong umiyak. You can't be strong all the time, Jaemi. We all have our breaking points." </p><p> </p><p>Napatakip ako ng bibig nang tumunog ang cellphone ko. Si Taeyong, tumatawag. Agad ko iyong ni-reject at ibinalik sa bulsa. Dahil nakita na ako ni Jaemi, bumuntong-hininga na lang ako at tuluyang pumasok sa loob. Kumalas na siya sa pagkakayakap ni Jaehyun at nag-iwas ng tingin sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"Could you please leave me alone?" nagkusot siya ng mata at naghawi ng buhok pagkasabi non. </p><p> </p><p>"Si Jaemi? Andyaan ba?" Napasapo ako ng noo ko nang marinig ang boses ni Taeyong sa labas. Pagsilip ko dala na niya ang buong Neo kasama si Michelle at Ten. Nakita niya ako kaya agad siyang pumasok sa loob at nagulat pa nang makita na magkalapit si Jaehyun at Jaemi. Wala siyang sinabi at tumingin lang sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"So, lahat kayo andito na? Wow. I really can't have some time with myself ano?" iritang sabi ni Jaemi. "We're not even close to begin with bakit lahat kayo sumunod dito at concern bigla sa akin?" </p><p> </p><p>"Siyempre Jaemi. Malakas ka sa amin kahit na masungit at maldita ka. Sabihin mo lang at aabangan namin sa labas ng school mga yon." sabi ni Taeil na nakasilip sa labas ng pinto. Pumasok na rin siya makalipas ang ilang segundo at naupo sa isang bakanteng upuan.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Ang tapang. Alam mo ba family background ng mga yon? Don't come at me asking for help in case na kasuhan kayo ng mga magulang nila." sarcastic na sagot ni Jaemi. </p><p> </p><p>Napalingon ulit kami sa pinto ng pumasok si Doyoung at dahan-dahang lumapit sa amin. "Pinapahanap si Jaemi sa amin ni Miss Hyo. Nalaman na niya yung buong nangyari kanina." bulong niya na akala mo ay may nagbabantay sa amin na wag mag-ingay. </p><p> </p><p>"Argh. This is so annoying." tinignan niya kami isa isa nang masama. Mukhang hindi talaga siya natutuwa na lahat kami andito. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoy Taeil! Sabi mo babanatan natin yon? Tara na banatan na natin. Ako na bahala magpaliwanag kay Miss Hyo." sigaw ni Jihyo bigla. </p><p> </p><p>"Kumalma ka na nga Jihyo! Wag na tayo bumaba sa level ng mga yon. Bahala na ang karma sa kanila." pagsaway sa kaniya ni Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>Inis na inis na si Jaemi kaya napasapo na lang siya ng noo niya. Gusto niya talagang mapag-isa pero dahil lahat kami andito hindi na niya magagawa iyon. Sunod na pumasok si Michelle at nagkalkal sa bag niya. Inilabas niya ang isang roll ng tissue at lumapit kina Jaemi para iabot iyon. "Wag kang iiyak. Hindi bagay sayo. Sanay kaming nagmamaldita ka palagi." </p><p> </p><p>Nang tignan lang iyon ni Jaemi ay kumuha na lang ng panyo si Jaehyun at inalok sa kaniya. Tuluyan nang pumasok sila Nayeon at Jihyo at inakbayan si Jaemi bilang comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"May extra t-shirt ako. Yun na lang isuot mo mamaya." sabi ni Jaehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Nasira na tuloy make-up mo na ginawa ko sayo. Sayang. Aayusin ko na lang ulit yan mamaya." sabi ni Nayeon at pinunasan ng konti ang mukha ni Jaemi. "Shush na. Kakain na lang tayo. May 40 minutes pa naman. Maraming food booths sa baba." </p><p> </p><p>"Just don't mind them. Wala ka namang ginagawa sa kanila." sabi ko kaya bigla silang napatingin sa akin. "Sila ang may issue sa iyo kaya problema na nila yon." </p><p> </p><p>"Ayan ang advice! Tama tama!" tumayo na si Taeil at ngumisi. "Tara na, ano? Kumain na tayo. Gutom na gutom na ako. Libre ko! Game kayo?" </p><p> </p><p>Umirap si Jaemi at napailing. "Just make sure na hindi sasakit tyan ko dyaan sa ipapakain mo sa amin."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>